Hidden Jedi
by bricann
Summary: He was only four when his life changed forever. He discovered powers that would shape who he'd become and what he'd do. For years he spent a life of training and war. But will he survive the coming wars for his home planet? (This has pieces of Clone Wars, the movies, and Rebels in it. I just chose the category that came first in the story)
1. Prologue: Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

 _ **Act I: Choices We Must Make**_

Prologue- Part 1

A young boy with a blue jacket, black and red designed shirt, black pants, and brown boots along with cobalt blue eyes and black, spiky hair with yellow highlights walked to ran into the forest with his two friends. One was a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes in a sky blue shirt with a hood, white jacket, a black shirt underneath the blue, blue jeans, and white and purple colored tennis shoes. The other was a boy with orange, spiked hair held up in a headband, grey eyes, orange shirt with a brown vest over that, torn blue pants, and red tennis shoes. They didn't go too far, per their caretaker's, named Martha, orders since dinner was nearly ready.

"Yusei, wait up!" called the first boy's orange haired friend.

"We don't have a lot of time for me to show you something I found, Crow," he called back.

"What are you even going to show us?" the blonde one asked.

"You'll see, Jack," Yusei replied vaguely.

They stopped at an area with a large rock, almost the size of a boulder. "Never saw a rock like this here before," Crow commented.

"No kidding," Jack responded. "But it's just a rock. Why would you want to show us this?"

"It's not what I wanted to show you," Yusei answered confusing them. "You can't tell anyone about this, understand?" They nodded. "Stand back." Still confused, they backed up a bit. Yusei began to focus and closed his eyes in concentration. He slowly put his hand out towards the rock.

"What're you doing?" Crow asked.

Yusei didn't answer, though the question was answered soon enough. The rock began to lift into the air slowly. It wasn't long until it was nearly completely above the treetops.

"What the…?!" Jack exclaimed.

Yusei slowly released his focus and the rock came down with a slight thud though it wasn't too loud. "That's… what I wanted to show you," he stated.

"How did you just do that?" Crow asked.

"I'm… not sure," Yusei replied. "I was just out here alone one day relaxing after I found this thing when it began to float into the air."

"That… That's amazing, Yusei!" Crow proclaimed.

"Jack! Crow! Yusei!" called Martha's voice.

"We'd better get back, before we get into trouble," Jack stated. They nodded and ran.

Yusei quickly stopped, though, getting the sense that someone was watching them. He looked around and noticed that Jack and Crow were out of sight.

"Hello?" he called.

"Hello, young one," greeted an older sounding voice. Yusei looked around to see no one.

"Who's there?" Yusei called again.

A tall, almost humanoid being came forward from the darkness of the trees' shadows. The person was certainly male by looks, not including the depth of his voice. On his face appeared to be a breather mask of some kind and wore goggles on his face. He had thick skin that was an orange-brown in color. He wore a brown robe with what appeared to be a tan vest under it with red-brown boots.

"How old are you, young one?" the being asked.

"Uh… uh…" Yusei stammered, not sure what to say with such an alien looking being in front of him.

"Do not be afraid, young one. I am Jedi Master Plo Koon of the Jedi Order," the being answered.

"What are you, exactly?" Yusei asked. "And I'm Yusei Fudo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Yusei Fudo. I am a Kel Dor," Plo Koon answered.

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked.

"I am here for a special reason. You have found your connection to a powerful energy called the Force. It is what allows you to move that boulder with ease," Plo Koon replied.

"The Force?" Yusei questioned.

"The Force. It is everything. It surrounds and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together," Plo Koon explained. "Some creatures of the galaxy, like you, have a strong connection to the Force and allows you to do many things. One such thing is telekinesis. How old are you?"

"Four," Yusei answered.

"So you are still old enough to join the Jedi Order," Plo Koon responded. He slowly kneeled to Yusei's eye level. "Yusei Fudo, I ask you come with me and join the Jedi Order. There, you will be able to hone your skills and learn the ways of the Force. I will not force you to join, it must be your choice alone. Just remember that without the right training and staying here while more people learn about you and your gifts, you could put yourself and those you care about in great danger."

Yusei looked down. "Where is the Jedi Order?" he asked debating it.

"It is on another planet called Coruscant," Plo Koon answered. "Be warned, you may never be able to return here again. Added, you may be trained to fight in the war between the Jedi and Republic and the Separatist forces. Are you willing to train?"

Yusei took a deep breath. "I am. If it means keeping Jack, Crow, Martha, and everyone safe," he answered.

"Good," Plo Koon responded. "Come with me, Yusei." The young boy was then guided by the Kel Dor onto a ship and was taken away to train. Before boarding the ship, though, he paused for a moment and looked at the deck in his hands. He slowly set in on a tree stump, knowing his friends would find it.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Prologue- Part 2

It had been eleven years since Yusei left Earth and joined the Jedi Order.

At age eleven, he was made a Padawan with his master and teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi while a friend of his named Ahsoka who was just a year younger than him was made one as well to Anakin Skywalker during a battle. Anakin was extremely reluctant to accept Ahsoka as his Padawan, but Yusei was pleased that he had accepted it by the end of the first battle for Christophsis.

Now, Yusei was with his master on a ship heading towards an area with many problems with the Separatists, the warring faction with battle droids that have been trying to control the galaxy.

"General," called Commander Nox as he ran up.

"Yes, Commander?" Obi-Wan responded calmly.

"Two Separatist ships, one being Grievous' just went into hyperspace," Nox informed.

"Any idea where they would be heading?" Yusei asked.

"From what we can tell with the direction of the hyperspace jump," he pulled up a map of the galaxy, "we would venture to guess around this area."

"That's the same area of only one known hospitable planet," Obi-Wan responded. "Earth, Yusei's home."

"And one that doesn't know about other lifeforms on other planets," Yusei added. "If the Separatists attack Earth, it will be more vulnerable than any planet out there. What do you think we should do, Master?"

"I am inclined to say we should head to Earth and fight off the Separatists. But if what Yusei has told me about his planet is true, they won't see our armada as someone as helping them. Yusei and I will go while you stay here and watch over this battle. I'll send word to General Skywalker for him to join us when he can. The sooner he gets to us, the easier it'll be to defend Earth without an overwhelming amount of soldiers," Obi-Wan replied.

"Are you certain about that, General?" Nox responded. "To go against two Separatist ships alone without backup is extremely dangerous and we can't afford to lose you or Commander Fudo."

"I understand the risks, Commander. But we can't let another world get too caught up in this war against the Separatists. Especially one that doesn't have the power to rise up against them," Obi-Wan responded. "Yusei and I will contact the Jedi Council before we leave."

"Understood," Commander Nox agreed. He walked away to leave Yusei and Obi-Wan to talk to the Jedi Council.

"Master, with all due respect, I shouldn't put you at risk for my home planet," Yusei told him. "I should go alone."

"I understand your feelings, Yusei. And I must admit, over the years, you have grown into a wise and noble Jedi Padawan and leader. But until you've taken the test to become a Jedi Knight, I can't let you go so easily. Especially when a mission like this that could be suicidal if gone alone comes up. As your master, I will need to be there to teach you all that I know until the Council sees otherwise," Obi-Wan responded. "And to be quite honest, I am running out of things that I need to be there to teach you."

"I understand, Master," Yusei responded.

"Then, let's contact the Council and let them know of what's going on," Obi-Wan responded. Yusei nodded and his master called the Jedi Council. It was answered to reveal Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi and Padawan Fudo," Yoda greeted.

"What's happening on your side?" Windu asked. "You wouldn't call us for no mere reason."

"It appears that Grievous and another Separatist ship are heading for Yusei's home planet," Obi-Wan answered. "I am worried that they are going there to try to take control of it and look for new Force-sensitives who can be turned to the Dark Side. I wish to head there with Yusei and try to stop Grievous to ensure that this planet doesn't fall under Separatist control. Added, we all heard of Yusei's tale of his homeworld. They aren't prepared for an invasion like from the Separatists. Yusei and I want to head there alone so the people on that planet don't think worse of both sides of this war."

"Agreed, Master Kenobi," Yoda responded. "But to ensure your safety, send Skywalker and Ahsoka we will."

"Understood, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan responded. He turned to his Padawan. "Come, Yusei. We must get to the fighters and get to Earth."

"Right," Yusei agreed and followed his master to the docking bay.

They each climbed into their separate fighters and took off. They docked into the rings used for the fighters to going into hyperspace before taking off.

. . .

They were quick to arrive just in front of the moon. As expected, they found the Separatist ships coming out of hyperspace just as they did, but the Separatists were far closer to Earth. The two Jedi separated their fighters from the rings and flew forward.

" _Get ready, Yusei. We've got a fight coming our way_ ," Obi-Wan called over the com-link.

" _Right, Master_ ," the Padawan agreed.

They quickly saw droid dropships being sent into the atmosphere. " _Alright, Yusei. Until Anakin and Ahsoka arrive, we need to keep these dropships from landing on the planet's surface_ ,"Obi-Wan instructed. He sighed. " _I hate this part_."

Yusei smirked. " _I know you do, Master_." They hurried to where the ships were clearing the clouds allowing the citizens of a city familiar to Yusei to see the incoming ships, though they didn't know what was in them. " _I would suggest leaving as little falling debris as possible. As to avoid anything bad happening to the citizens_."

" _Agreed, Yusei. You know my shooting skills, always better as larger objects. You get the debris and any droids that try to escape the ships and get to the ground. I'll worry about getting the ships out of the sky,_ " Obi-Wan ordered.

" _Yes, Master,_ " he agreed and they hurriedly entered the fray.

Obi-Wan was quick to shoot the first dropship which exploded. Yusei noticed people on the ground begin to run from the falling debris. One young woman with burgundy hair fell and a large piece of debris was heading for her. Yusei immediately shot the debris, nearly disintegrating it, grazing passed her as a man helped her up. They exchanged glances as Yusei passed in a blur and the ashes of the debris settled around the two. Yusei pulled back up and shot some droids that were falling.

Yusei was a skilled flier he soon came back to his master's side as the dropships were finished off. Grievous' main battleship came down into the atmosphere. His ship's guns following Yusei and Obi-Wan's ships. And Yusei could tell there were no ordinary canons. These were larger and far more powerful. There were at least ten of them total on the ship and they began to get fixated on Yusei.

Just as they were about to shoot, though, he saw a familiar ship with two people in it come out of hyperspace and easily shoot the canons offline.

" _Thanks, Master Skywalker,_ " Yusei responded.

" _You can thank, Snips. She's the one who shot_ ," Anakin replied.

" _What took you two so long to get here?_ " Obi-Wan asked.

" _You know my master. Always like to be late to the party_ ," Ahsoka chimed in. " _And you're welcome, Yusei_."

" _Well it seems like Grievous is giving up_ ," Anakin commented. " _Why don't we find a spot to land?_ "

" _You know this area, right, Yusei_?" Ahsoka asked.

" _Yep_ ," he answered. " _I know a place. Follow me_."

They soon landed in a large junkyard where no one was around. They all stepped out of their fighters and met together.

"Hey, guys," Ahsoka greeted. "This place is like a junkyard."

"That's what it is," Yusei answered. "People don't come here too often. Only if they are looking for Duel Monsters cards or looking for something to make a living on. If you live in this sector of the city, that is."

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

"On the day I was born, an explosion occurred that separated this island called Satellite from the mainland. That better looking city you saw is called New Domino. While that city got better, Satellite became a wasteland in which people forced to live here couldn't leave and used the garbage sent over by the city to make a living," Yusei explained. "Anyone who tried to get over to the city from Satellite were branded with a marker and sent into the Facility or prison. After that, they're typically sent back to Satellite. If they stay in the city, they are discriminated quite a bit and the marker on their face doesn't help."

"Heh, and I thought the Separatists were good as discriminating people," Anakin commented.

"Most of Satellite citizens ignore it and don't mind it anymore. They adjusted to life here quickly," Yusei responded.

"My worry right now is what the Separatist are planning to do to this planet next," Obi-Wan chimed in. "They attacked this world for a reason. And if they think that this world is allied with the Jedi and Republic, it is likely that they will continue to try to attack this planet until it is under their control."

"I agree," Yusei responded.

"Then that settles it, we stay for a while," Ahsoka stated.

"I'm not so certain that's a good idea, Ahsoka," Anakin denied.

"And why not?" she responded.

"Only Yusei knows how to fit in here. And you don't exactly look like the humans here, at all," he explained.

"What're you thinking, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think Yusei should stay here to protect this planet," he answered. "Alone. This way a Jedi is here ready to protect this planet at a moment's notice."

"I understand where you're coming from Anakin, but Yusei hasn't completed the trials, yet. I'm not sure the Council would want him to go on his own like this," Obi-Wan responded. "But I must admit, Yusei is the only one capable of truly fitting in and doing this. And I don't have much else I can teach him."

"Then why don't we get the Council's permission?" Ahsoka asked. "And if they agree, Yusei can keep a communicator on him so he can contact Master Kenobi at any time."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan gave in.

They called forth the Council and Obi-Wan explained the situation. Yoda and Windu were acting the most thoughtful on the situation. After a moment, Master Yoda stated, "I agree that it seems that only Yusei could protect this world without many interventions."

"Obi-Wan, are you truly thinking that Yusei is ready to go on his own?" Plo Koon who was in the area asked. "He hasn't taken the trials."

"I understand that. However, I don't have much else I can teach him. It wouldn't have been too long before he took the trials. Added, he is already highly skilled in the ways of the Force and using a lightsaber. He is more than ready in my opinion," he replied.

"Then we agree," Windu stated. "Yusei, you will stay on your homeworld to be ready to protect it whenever needed. However, keep your markings as a Jedi a secret for now. You do not know what others would think if they found out about your ability to use the Force."

"I understand, Master Windu," Yusei agreed. "I will do all I can to make sure my homeworld, Earth, stays safe from Separatists."

"Master Kenobi, give him a communicator you will. Yusei, be sure to contact us should anything happen and keep your master updated on everything happening here as much as possible," Yoda instructed.

"Agreed," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Of course, Master Yoda," Yusei followed.

"Now the three of the others should hurry back. We have a situation going on concerning Ziro the Hutt," Windu commented.

"We will return soon, Master Windu," Anakin stated.

"May the Force be with you," Windu responded before the connection was cut.

"Well, Yusei, I guess this is goodbye," Ahsoka stated sadly.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. I'm sure we'll see each other again," he assured. "This is only the start of a new adventure."

"Here, Yusei," Obi-Wan told him slowly and handed over a communicator. "You'll be on your own once we leave. Remember your training and you'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Of course, Master," Yusei responded.

"And don't forget to contact us and keep us updated," Anakin told him. "If anything bad happens to this planet, I want to know what it is and whether I should come."

"And I will do so, Master Skywalker," Yusei agreed.

"Good," Anakin responded.

"Good luck, Yusei," Ahsoka told him. "I really hope we meet again."

"Same," he responded. "And I'm sure we will." She gave him a quick hug before they took off and left the area.


	3. Words of the Past

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 1: Words of the Past

Three Years Later…

At the moment, Yusei was at Director Goodwin's mansion with his friends Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Jack. All of them, except Leo, had Signer marks. Yusei was familiar with the marks as he had witnessed the Crimson Dragon give the marks to the humans five thousand years ago.

But, even at Goodwin's mansion, his mind was distracted of the thoughts of which he was getting from his time away from the heavens, which is where he needed to be.

He was taken into the situation when Leo asked, "What do you want from us?"

"You weren't invited as you are not a Signer. I have no business with you. So, will you please leave?" Goodwin replied.

Before Yusei could even say anything, Luna grabbed onto her brother and said, "I won't go in without him."

"Very well," Goodwin allowed. "Come in." He led them through an ancient corridor underneath his mansion. "The King has been down here before."

"I'm no longer King," Jack reminded him.

They entered a large room and once the doors closed, the room lit up and the setting changed to that of a large stairway that Yusei immediately recognized. _'The Stairway to the Dragon Star,'_ he thought and it was also surrounded by the glowing Crimson Dragon glyph.

Yusei, Akiza, and the twins were staring in awe, Yusei more because the temple was somehow brought beneath the mansion. Yusei did notice at the same time that Jack stood unstirred. He had figured he had been here before as Goodwin had said.

"Those are our marks," Luna stated.

"You are correct. It is indeed the symbol of the Signer, which has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars," Goodwin stated. Their marks began to glow and the Crimson Dragon appeared around the stairway.

"Force-user, it is good to see you are still alright," the Crimson Dragon greeted Yusei and the others were shocked to hear a voice.

"What's a Force-user?" Akiza wondered.

"I'm not shocked you know about Force-users, Crimson Dragon," Yusei told the dragon shocking and confusing his friends more.

"I wouldn't expect you to," the Crimson Dragon agreed. "But many lives have been put at great risk, Yusei. A lot of danger is ahead."

"And I have my promise to protect this world," Yusei responded confusing and shocking the others further. "Just as I had fought to protect the universe for eleven years."

"Yusei, what're you talking about?" Jack asked.

"My Signers, much is to be said," the Crimson Dragon replied for Yusei. They looked at the mighty dragon. "It starts fourteen years ago. I was watching Yusei upon that time, seeing if he was worthy to become a Signer. When I was about to decide, a great Jedi Master named Plo Koon came and met Yusei in the woods. He told your friend he was Force-sensitive, someone with a strong connection to the Force."

"The Force?" Leo repeated.

"The Force is everything," Yusei stated. "It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. There are the rare few who are closely connected to the Force. I am one of them. When I was four, I was found by Master Plo Koon and willingly went with him to train and hone my powers as well as trained to become a Jedi. I can explain things more thoroughly from my side later." He looked at Goodwin. "For now, I believe you have some other answers you need to talk about with the Signers yourself, Goodwin."

"That is true," he responded.

"The last time I had met the Crimson Dragon was when me and Jack dueled when I first got here," Yusei stated.

"You two had been guided to New Domino City by the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin responded.

"I don't think so," Yusei disagreed. "You had set us up."

"We were settling the scores," Jack also disagreed. "The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it."

"That, in itself, is the fate derived by the power of the Crimson Dragon. I, myself, did nothing than conduct my actions according to the dragon's guidance," Goodwin responded.

"Do you expect us to believe this?" Yusei asked.

"It is up to you on whether or not you believe my story. But as long as you are Signers, you cannot escape this fate," Goodwin replied.

"All the pain caused by my powers… Is it really deemed the 'fate of the Signers' for me to have these powers? The powers that hurt so many people?" Akiza asked.

"But without those powers, you wouldn't have met the other Signers," Goodwin reminded her. "The mark is bestowed on duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin then said to the others, "The fate of the Signers joined and guided all your fates, including yours, Luna."

"Back when I first went to the Spirit World. Back then, I had never wondered if there was any reason to me being brought there. But now I know saving Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't just my fate, but my desire," she stated.

"You cannot deny you share the same mark. You are chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, thousands of years ago, it had been promised that you would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny."

"My Signers, I wish you all luck. I will be watching over you carefully," the Crimson Dragon stated before he left leaving as their marks stopped glowing.

"But wait, there's one Signer missing," Leo stated.

"Where's the final Signer?" Luna asked.

"The last Signer was awakened long ago," Goodwin replied, shocking everyone. "The fifth Signer will most likely to appear when the other four Signers are in danger."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"Before long you will all know," Goodwin replied. He then raised his hands high and the setting changed to the Nazca Lines, prior to their disappearance. "The Crimson Dragon had sealed evil incarnates within the earth, and those seals became known as the Nazca Lines. This truth has been forbidden by history and only passed down to us." The Spider Nazca Line below lit up, as Goodwin said, "Recently the lines have disappeared from the plains." The geoglyph disappeared from below them. "This is the Dark Signers' doing."

"I already went against a Dark Signer," Yusei commented.

"Yes, they possess mark similar to the Signers," Goodwin responded.

"Their… Shadow Dueling created real damage and they had dark synchro monsters. Those monsters don't even make any sense with their negative levels," Yusei described.

"Since our dueling is based on the power of life, it's only fitting that the Dark Signers' would be based on the powers of the Underworld," Goodwin stated. "When a Dark Signer appears, the geoglyph will surely follow. Their arrival has now put all of New Domino City in a life-or-death crisis," he stated.

"I know. When I dueled against the Dark Signer, people were taken in order for Kalin to bring out his Earthbound Immortal," Yusei agreed. "He referred to them as a sacrifice," he stated angered slightly, though he kept himself calm as to not allow himself to give into his anger.

"Their actions have already exceeded my calculations. The geoglyphs have appeared on the city too and caused many casualties," Goodwin said.

"I had thought so," Yusei responded. "I can't believe it's actually true though."

"The phenomenon you saw in Satellite also occurred in New Domino City and because of the monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity are currently unaccounted for," Goodwin stated shocking all of us. The setting changed to the Dark Signers attack on the Arcadia Movement building. On the sides of the building were two of the Wicked Gods.

"Those are the things like the one I faced when I fought Kalin," Yusei commented.

"They are, and they are called Earthbound Immortals," Goodwin responded. "Gods which are summoned by the Dark Signers by sacrificing people."

"Why happens to those who are 'sacrificed'?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Goodwin answered. "This situation requires immediate action and if we stand idly by, all the people of Satellite and New Domino City will fall into the clutches of the Dark Signers and the entire city will collapse, just like the vision you Signers had during the Fortune Cup."

' _How did he know about that?'_ Yusei thought.

"The battle was unavoidable from the start. The Signers and Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save the world from destruction are the Signers," Goodwin stated.

' _Before Yusei came, I always didn't see life in the city as enjoyable,'_ Akiza thought. _'But now I fear for others, not just myself. Yusei had really changed my life. But, what is this about him being able to control this "Force"?'_

"I don't care about fate. I decide for myself what I should do," Jack stated.

Yusei glared at Jack a bit. _'Martha is right,'_ he thought. _'This upcoming battle can't be fought alone.'_

"I met my friend Kalin, who we were told was dead, but he's a Dark Signer now," Yusei stated. He and Jack described the duel and how Kalin had gathered people to use as sacrifices to summon his Earthbound Immortal, which was extremely powerful. Had the duel not been interrupted by my duel runner breaking, I would have lost my life to the darkness. And that would've lost the one person who knows what is truly out there." That confused and shocked them more. "I can explain that later. But how did Kalin become a Dark Signer?"

"I need to know this too. And what are Dark Signers?" Jack asked.

"It may be best if you don't know," Goodwin replied.

"Drop the nonsense," Jack demanded. "Yusei and I have to face our former friend."

"I'm prepared to risk my life to save the city and Satellite. But if there's a way to return Kalin and the others…" Yusei was interrupted by Goodwin.

"There is no way to revert Dark Signers to their former selves," Goodwin cut in.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"The Dark Signers are the souls of the dead, who have awakened to their abilities. In other words, they are no longer of this world," Goodwin replied. Everyone was worried over this, including Yusei.

"The dead can't be brought back to life," Jack argued.

"They can," Goodwin responded. "The negative level of the dark synchro monsters is proof that the Dark Signers are messengers of the Underworld. Destiny is in motion. There's no turning back now. You must decide now if you want to defeat the Dark Signers or let the world perish, because time is running out for you." The setting reverted back to the stairway and Goodwin asked Yusei, "Yusei, who can you really control the very thing that binds this galaxy together?"

"I can," Yusei answered honestly. "But that doesn't need to concern you."Goodwin walked out with that.

"Yusei…" Akiza muttered obviously worried by his words.

"Let's just get going," Yusei stated and walked away.


	4. Jedi

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 2: Jedi

Outside, Yusei sat on a bench. He noticed Jack approach him. "Yusei, what're you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Are you really some Force-whatever?" Jack asked. "Is that what happened to you fourteen years ago?"

"Yes, I am Force-sensitive and a Force-user. And yes, fourteen years ago, I left this Earth to train in the ways of the Force and become a Jedi," Yusei replied.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Jack asked.

"I can see why you would be reluctant. After all, here no one knows the beings out there," Yusei responded. "I am a Jedi, Jack. I have fought in wars far more difficult than the one we're facing now."

Jack seized Yusei by the collar and asked sternly, "Then what're you doing standing around here?" He then delivered a massive punch to Yusei's stomach.

. . .

Inside a restaurant, Leo excited helped himself to plenty of food, towering it up on his plate. Luna found him and dashed over. "Leo!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Luna, come try this food," he responded.

"No! You're the only one who's even relaxing," she retorted.

"It would be a waste of good food otherwise," Leo argued.

"There's no time for that," Luna tried.

"I don't care. I'm not a Signer," Leo countered.

"Fine," Luna gave up. "Go picnicking in the Satellite for all I care."

She began to walk away when Leo lowered his head and stated, "I'm not going." Luna stopped walking and turned her head slightly. "I'm not going with you to the Satellite."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked fully turning to face him. Leo turned away from her. "Leo…" Luna muttered worried.

. . .

Jack punched Yusei again making him drop to the ground holding his stomach. "Look at you. Where's Yusei Fudo? The one who dragged me off my throne as King and humiliated me is gone," Jack stated. He made another swing as Yusei, but the other Signer used the Force and threw Jack back a few feet.

"I am a Jedi, Jack," Yusei told the Signer with a glare. He allowed Jack to drop to the ground. "You have obviously forgotten what I showed you just before I left. You don't know what I've seen or what I've been through."

"What's a Jedi?" Jack asked.

"They are the peacekeepers of the universe," Yusei instructed. "Younglings and Padawans train night and day in order to one day become Masters. Teachers of the next generation and possibly get a part in the Jedi Council. My master among others told me not to tell anyone about my history. The only reason I did is because you are a Signer."

"If you're a Jedi or whatever you call it, then why are you also a Signer? Why did you come back? Don't you think the Crimson Dragon would've chosen someone else?" asked Akiza's voice. They turned to see her and the twins approaching.

"I don't know for certain since I can't know what the Crimson Dragon is thinking, but I am thinking it is because it is my duty to protect this world and the universe with all I have," Yusei told him.

"Yusei, will you ever return to these people?" Luna asked.

Yusei looked at all of them for a moment. "When I am needed, I will."

"That's not true, right?" Leo asked.

Yusei looked at them sadly. "I have to," he answered. "As a Jedi, I can't abandon fighting the Separatists forever."

"Separatists?" Luna questioned.

"Yes," Yusei replied. "Far into the galaxy are hundreds to thousands of different sentient species. Wookies, Twi'lek, Humans, Kel Dor, Iktotchi, Cerean, Zabrak, and so many others. The Separatists wanted to destroy the Jedi Council and the Republic, which was the main government of the planets of the galaxy. Earth is one of the only planets that didn't know of other lifeforms. And people seem to have forgotten about what happened three years ago."

"Wait, that one person in that fighter ship that saved me from the debris…" Akiza stopped.

"That was me, Akiza," Yusei told her shocking all of his friends. "The ships me and my master were destroying were Separatist dropships. Inside those are battle droids with one order, kill those who refuse and conquer this planet. If we didn't destroy them, this planet would most likely be under control of the Separatists. And everyone in this world would be miserable as the Republic and Jedi would try to fight to liberate Earth from our enemies control since their control alone would be miserable enough."

"How do you know when you'll need to go back?" Leo asked. "And why would you? You're going back to a war."

Yusei pulled out a small disc. "This is a communicator. It allows me to contact my master whenever I want so I can keep him informed of everything. We are both shocked and worried that the Separatists haven't made a move since that day three years ago. And I get the feeling Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka won't be able to help this time around."

"Are those people a different species?" Jack asked.

"Master Skywalker is human. Ahsoka is a Togruta," Yusei answered. "As for your final question, Leo, it's because as a Jedi I can't abandon the people of the galaxy just because I have friends here. I have friends and people like family across the galaxy. You need to understand it isn't an easy decision to make." He sighed. "But we have more pressing matters to worry about. Are you guys going to fight the Dark Signers?"

"I will fight with you," Akiza stated. "As a friend."

"Good," Yusei responded.

"I'm happy you're coming. I am too," Luna stated. "And I know that even if you leave, we'll see you again."

"I always knew you were cool, Yusei. Because you always fight with belief in yourself," Leo stated.

"Hey, you're leaving me out," Jack called.

"Don't worry, you're still cool, Jack. Even if you're not the best anymore," Leo stated. "That's why I plan to be cool just like you guys."

"Just because I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best," Jack retorted.

"I'll keep looking up to you," Leo assured.

"I will always be the best," Jack retorted.

"But you lost to Yusei, so not entirely," Leo continued.

The rest of them watched awkwardly as Leo continued to pester Jack on not being the best and Jack getting into the argument.

. . .

Later that day, Yusei was leaning against the edge of a balcony staring at the sunset. He heard someone approaching and looked to see Akiza lean against the railing at his side.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked.

"Worried," she answered. "Fine, but worried."

"Are you worried about the Dark Signers?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, but I'm also worried about you," Akiza replied. "I mean, are you really okay with leaving us?"

"I don't want to leave any of you, Akiza. But this is something I can't run away from," Yusei answered. "After this battle, I will need to return to fighting the Separatists."

"Who was your master?" she asked.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yusei answered. "Speaking of which, I need to let him know what's going on." He pulled out the communicator and Akiza was shocked when a hologram version of a man on the other side greeted Yusei.

"Hello, Yusei. Been a few days. I was beginning to worry," the man greeted.

"It's a long story, Master," Yusei responded. "Sorry for not responding in a while."

"Knowing you, I had guessed you were busy," the man responded. He turned to Akiza. "Hello, miss. I see you've found Yusei as a friend. I am his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Uh, hi," she responded. "I'm Akiza Izinski."

"A pleasure," he responded. He turned back to Yusei. "Now tell me what's going on at your end, Yusei." Yusei explained all he knew on the situation at hand. Obi-Wan seemed thoughtful and listened carefully. When he finished, the Jedi Master said, "Well, as you used to, you got yourself in quite the situation. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. But I must admit, this seems like a darker outcome if they succeed than what the Separatists would have planned. Be careful about this, Yusei. You don't know what the person on the other side has in their hands."

"Yes, Master," Yusei responded. "I understand."

"Good," Obi-Wan responded. There was a small sound in the background that sounded like something was hit. "Well, it seems the Separatists are here. I should get going."

"Good luck, Master. May the Force be with you," Yusei responded.

"And you as well," Obi-Wan replied before the connection was cut on both ends.

"So that was your master?" Akiza responded.

"Yes," Yusei answered turning to the sunset.

"Were sunsets this vivid five thousand years ago?" she asked.

"Probably," Yusei answered. "But it's the future that is uncertain. It's my job to protect this world."

"It's also Leo, Luna, Jack and my job, too," Akiza told him. "You're not alone."

He looked down. "Akiza, part of Jedi training is to not make personal attachments," he told her. "It's the reason that I make bonds but don't get too into them as much as you or the others do. It's why I will never be able to understand what it feels like to truly care for someone."

"So you make friends and you care for them, but you don't go into your friendships as much as you can?" Akiza questioned.

"It is part of my training," Yusei replied. "And it's a training I must stick to."

"Why?" Akiza questioned, not sure.

. . .

Up on the roof, Jack lied flat on his back with a bright view of the red sky. But his attention was on Carly's glasses instead of the sky.

Mina rushed up. "Jack, we have a problem," she stated but paused after spotting Carly's glasses.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked bringing her back to reality.

"Something bad has happened to the Satellite," Mina answered.

"Get the others," Jack ordered. Mina nodded and ran off.

. . .

Yusei and the others were standing on the helipad, waiting for Goodwin to allow them to leave. Yusei looked down a bit. _'Once this is done, I'll have to leave. I… can't stay here with them. I'll only put them in danger,'_ he thought.

Yusei was brought into the conversation when Goodwin said, "The mist is occurring at the Original Ener-D Reactor. And destiny is guiding the son of Professor Fudo, the developer of the Original Ener-D Reactor." The twins and Akiza looked at Yusei surprised. "It is your mission to defeat the Dark Signers and make the Original Ener-D Reactor revolve in the right direction," Goodwin continued. He turned to a helicopter as it landed. "I believe most of you already know your pilot."

Trudge emerged and almost immediately noticed Yusei. "You!" he growled.

"Hello, Trudge," Yusei greeted with a bored expression.

"Don't you 'hello' me! You little Satellite scum!" the officer responded angrily. Mina walked up to him and talked to him making him stop.

Everyone boarded the helicopter, but Yusei didn't move making Goodwin look at him. "Yes, Yusei?" he responded.

"After we defeat the Dark Signers and return everything to normal, I want you to promise that you'll complete the Daedalus Bridge," the Signer ordered.

"Do you intend to emulate the man from the legend?" Goodwin asked.

"If the story you told me is true, then there will be no reason to discriminate the people from Satellite if we complete this task," Yusei replied.

Goodwin paused to think before answering, "Very well." The others then boarded the helicopter.

' _I'm going to reunite the Satellite and city even if it means my life,'_ Yusei thought as the helicopter took off.


	5. Beginning of the Spider

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 3: Beginning of the Spider

"Mina, what was Goodwin talking about with the Reactor and Yusei's father?" Akiza asked.

"They called the incident Zero Reverse. It was caused when the Original Ener-D Reactor, which is in what is known today as the deepest parts of Satellite, spun out of control and exploded. It's what separated the city and Satellite," Mina explained. "Yusei's father was the lead supervisor of the RRD."

"Wait, does that mean Yusei's father…?" Leo stopped as Luna hit his shoulder.

"Why was a Satellite native in charge of such a high project?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei and his dad were born in the city, Trudge," Jack retorted.

"Do you mean this Satellite reject isn't really a Satellite reject?" Trudge responded shocked.

"I was born in Satellite, Trudge. Got a problem with that?" Jack angrily replied.

"U-Uh… N-No, of course not," Trudge answered turning his head back to the sky in front of them.

"That's right, turn your head around!" Jack told him.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Yusei's pocket and Yusei pulled out the communicator.

"What is that? Some kind of homing beacon?" Trudge asked tense.

"No," Yusei replied bluntly and activated it before Anakin appeared in the hologram form. Everyone but Akiza looked in awe. "Nice to hear from you, Master Skywalker."

"Could say the same to you, Yusei," Anakin responded. "Obi-Wan informed me of what you told him. You know that he wants to head over."

"I had figured as much," the Padawan stated. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, though."

"You know he won't listen to me. The Dark Side is growing more powerful and we'll need you back soon," Anakin responded.

"I could sense the Dark Side's power growing. The Sith and Dooku are getting stronger," Yusei stated. "Once I'm done here, I'll head back to you guys. I've been away from our fight for too long."

"You are still practiced with using your lightsaber, right, Yusei?" Anakin asked confusing the others more than they already were.

"Don't insult me," he replied with a grin. "Fighting with a lightsaber isn't something you can lose your skill in once you've learned how to use it."

Anakin smirked. "True," he stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight I need to get to. I had wanted to warn you about Obi-Wan."

"Thanks, Master Skywalker. Probably needed it," Yusei answered with a respectful.

Anakin nodded back to Yusei. "When we see each other again, Yusei, let's hope it's not on a battlefield," he stated.

Yusei nodded. "May the Force be with you," he stated. Anakin nodded before they both cut the connection.

"Who was that?" Luna asked.

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," Yusei answered. "He is a friend of mine named Ahsoka Tano's master."

"He seemed human to me," Jack stated.

"He is. But there are many more. Jedi Master Yoda's species is unknown throughout the galaxy. And he doesn't speak of them. But he is over eight hundred years old," Yusei answered.

"Eight hundreds _years_?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes," Yusei answered.

"What's this 'Force' thing?" Trudge asked.

"As I had told the others: The Force is everything. It surrounds us, penetrates us. It holds the galaxy together," Yusei explained.

"What about the 'Dark Side' that man spoke about?" Mina asked.

"There are two sides to the Force. Dark and Light. The Light Side goes to the Jedi and the protectors of the galaxy. The Dark Side belongs to the Sith and Separatists," Yusei explained. "The Sith are the ancient enemy of the Jedi. They are dangerous and ruthless."

"And… what? You're some kind of great being who can control this Force?" Trudge responded disbelievingly.

"He is, Trudge," Jack told him. "He literally threw me away from him with literally nothing touching me but this powerful, weird feeling attack when I was about to punch him."

"You're lying," Trudge refused.

"He's not," Akiza responded. "I met his master. He called himself Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"That's…" Trudge stopped.

"It's a long story, Trudge. But I am a Jedi," Yusei explained.

"Then why do you call him 'Master'?" Trudge asked. "Are you some slave to him?"

"The term 'master', Trudge, can be used in different ways. One, something someone calls another if they are a slave. Two, a professional and fully skilled person in some art. And three, the term a student calls a teacher," Yusei explained. "He is my Jedi teacher. I had to stay here and protect this world in case the Separatists came before I could complete my training, though." Trudge scoffed.

Suddenly, lightning struck outside as they entered the fog barrier taking everyone's attention back to the main job at hand. "I don't like this lightning. One strike and we're finished," Trudge stated. "I say we turn this bird around and…"

"Our main objective is to reach Satellite," Mina interrupted.

Yusei stood up and put his hand on Trudge's shoulder. He pointed down to Martha's refuge. "Land in that park," he ordered. Trudge glared suspiciously.

"Do as he says," Mina ordered.

Trudge shook off Yusei's hand from his shoulder and landed. The group was greeted by Martha, Blister, and two children as they emerged from the helicopter.

Martha immediately greeted Jack and proceeded to embarrass him. After that, a group of children flocked around Yusei and greeted him excitedly.

Leo and Luna were surprised by the happy actions of the kids. "I didn't expect the Satellite to be like this. I had always imagined it being more… scary," Leo said.

"I didn't think children here would be so happy in a place like this," Luna added.

"Satellite has always been the same," Trudge responded.

Blister approached him and asked, "So why is a guy like you tagging along?"

Trudge was quick to recognize him from when he had assisted Yusei escape the Security warehouse. "I came here under Director Goodwin's orders. What about you? Coming here by your own choice?" Trudge replied. He looked as two kids were looking at him. "What?" They then ran away. Trudge just shrugged it off.

"Hey, Mister, are you Sector Security?" a boy asked.

"So what if I am?" Trudge replied.

"That's so cool! I want to be part of Security one day!" the boy exclaimed. Yusei gave a small grin at the sight.

"Do you now? Play your cards right and you could look as good as me in this uniform," Trudge responded lightening up a bit.

"Now, why don't you all come in?" Martha suggested. They nodded and followed her in. They sat down at the table as Martha explained her side of the fog, "After the fog had cleared, anyone that was within it had disappeared. Fortunately, the fog hasn't reached us, so we were spared. But Rally, Nervin, Blitz, and Tank have not returned and may have fallen victim to the fog." She looked at Yusei and Akiza. "I'm glad to see you turned Akiza. Yusei, are you still afraid of Kalin?"

"Although I'm still afraid of his Earthbound Immortal, I have a lot of friends on my side," Yusei replied.

"Hold on, I haven't become anyone's friend," Jack interrupted.

Yusei ignored him and continued, "Once I have a sense of camaraderie, I should be able to overcome those fears. After all, Kalin was once my friend too."

"Good," Martha responded. "Now you are all welcome to stay the night and have dinner. It's getting late after all."

As everyone dispersed, Yusei walked outside and leaned against one of the house walls. _'I'm not sure I can say goodbye to them for long. But, it may be quite some time before I can see them again. Do I really want to leave them to worry for that long?'_

"Yusei…" called Akiza's voice and he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Akiza," he answered. "Don't worry about me."

"Yusei, something's worrying you," she responded.

He sighed. "I can sense so much darkness here. It's overpowering," he answered. She gave a worried look. "And-"

"Hey, guys," Luna called walking up and they turned to the young girl. "Martha says dinner's ready."

"Thanks, Luna. We'll be right there," Yusei told her. Luna smiled before running off.

He began to walk forward but Akiza asked stopping him, "Will you really have to leave after this?"

"I will," Yusei answered. "Once the Dark Signers are beaten, we will have to say goodbye. I don't know for how long, but we'll see each other again."

"Yusei, please, don't go," Akiza responded.

"I'm sorry, Akiza, but I have to," he responded. "When I'm gone, I will need you to take care of the others for me. I'm sure we'll meet again, one day. I'll make sure of it." She gave him a look of shock mixed with sadness and worry. "But for now, let's go eat before the others begin to worry." She gave a small nod and followed him in.

As they ate, Taka, the boy from before, informed them that Trudge had made it. Those who knew him looked at him oddly, except for Jack who ignored it and chucked a piece of bread into his mouth.

Slowly, Yusei told the children what he had made Goodwin agree to, "Once we beat the Dark Signers, a bridge will be built connecting the city and Satellite. That way there won't be any more discrimination between the cities and you'll be able to be who you want to be."

"Thanks, Yusei," Taka responded. "You're the best!"

Suddenly a strike of lightning hit outside and the glass from the window shattered. A figure appeared outside and Yusei stood up alert, feeling the cold darkness surrounding the figure. The figure showed himself to be a man and brought down his hood.

"Hello, Signers. My name is Roman," the man greeted and held up his Mark of the Spider.

"That's the same mark from the vision that tore up Satellite," Yusei muttered.

"I've come to challenge one of you to a duel," Roman stated.

"You want a duel? I'll face you, then," Jack stated rising up.

"No, Jack," Yusei stopped. "If we duel here, people will get swallowed up when that flaming geoglyph appears. Take the others to safety." He hopped out the broken window and told Roman, "I'll be the one facing you." He detached his duel disk from his duel runner.

"I was hoping you would say that, Yusei Fudo. I will see you at our battleground," Roman said before disappearing in a cloud of pitch black smoke.

"I'm coming with you," Akiza told Yusei.

"Alright," Yusei agreed getting on his duel runner with Akiza sliding on behind him. He then drove off, with that.


	6. Dark Spider's Mark

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 4: Dark Spider's Mark

He arrived in an abandoned street and turned to Roman who stood across from him. Akiza stood next to Yusei as purple flames surrounded the premises in the shape of a spider. It was too small to be the one from their vision, though.

"Let us duel," Roman stated.

"I'll go first," Yusei declared drawing his card. "I summon Shield Wing (Attack 0/ Defense 900) in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw," Roman called. "First I activate the field spell, Spider Web." A dome made of multicolored webs formed over the field. "I then special summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon (Attack 0/ Defense 0) via its own effect. Then I summon Dark Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I use Dark Spider's effect to raise Spider Cocoon's level to 7," he declared.

' _He's going to dark synchro summon,'_ Yusei thought.

And to confirm his thought, Roman called, "I dark tune my Dark Spider with my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Come forth, Underground Arachnid (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200)! Now I use its effect to equip itself with your Shield Wing!" A web wrapped around Shield Wing and forced it into the spider, locking it in place. "Underground Arachnid, attack Yusei directly!" Roman ordered. The attack hit and sent Yusei back while dropping his life points to 1600. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei got back to his feet and he drew his card. Shocking Akiza, though, Yusei acted perfectly fine and like he didn't feel any pain. _'What had he been through exactly while he was training and offworld,'_ she thought.

Yusei called bringing Akiza's attention back to the duel, "I summon Road Synchron (Attack 1600/ Defense 800). Then I activate One for One. By sending my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Tuning Supporter (Attack 100/ Defense 300) from my hand. Then I use Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability from my graveyard. Now since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can summon my Hedgehog straight to the field. Now I use Tuning Supporter's effect to change its level to two as I'm about to synchro summon. So I tune my three monsters. I synchro summon, Road Warrior (Attack 3000/ Defense 1500)! Now due to Tuning Supporter's effect, I can draw one card. Road Warrior, attack Underground Arachnid!" The attack hit but the Arachnid used Shield Wing to have it get destroyed instead but Roman's life points fell to 600. Yet at the same time, Road Warrior was suspended in webs and forced into defense mode.

"Next turn, I will be able to use Underground Arachnid's effect and equip itself with your Road Warrior. Which means I can attack you once more and finish this," Roman explained confidently.

"I use Road Warrior's effect to special summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Yusei continued. "Next I use Turbo Booster's effect. By tributing it, I can destroy your Underground Arachnid." As said, Roman's monster was destroyed.

Akiza and Yusei spotted John and Mitch, two boys, running over to cheer for Yusei. This gave the two a reason to fear for the boys' safety.

"I activate Altar of the Bound Deity! On each of my standby phases, I can place one counter on my card for each defense position monster on the field. When it has four or more counters, I can send this card to the graveyard and special summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck," Roman explained.

' _I have to win before the Earthbound Immortal is summoned,'_ Yusei thought. _'I don't have any other option.'_

"I draw!" Roman called to begin his turn while drawing the card. One of the torches lit up on the Altar as it gained its first Earthbound Immortal Counter. "I summon Ground Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 1500) in defense mode. I set one face down and end my turn."

' _That's one more counter for Roman's alter. I need to lessen the amount of Roman's defense position monsters. But if I destroy them in battle, Spider Web will switch my monster to defense mode,'_ Yusei thought. "I use the effect of Road Warrior to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck," he declared.

"I use Ground Spider's effect to switch your Speed Warrior into defense position," Roman fought.

"I activate Advance Draw! By releasing Road Warrior, I can draw two cards," Yusei retorted.

"A desperate move in order to lessen the amount of defense mode monsters," Roman stated.

"Next I release my Speed Warrior to special summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) and use its effect to increase its attack by Speed Warrior's attack (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100)!" Yusei declared. "Now Turret Warrior, attack Ground Spider!" The attack succeeded though Spider Web switched Turret Warrior to defense mode. "I end my turn with one face down."

Akiza looked and saw Trudge and Martha arrived at the flaming geoglyph and entered a building to get a better view. "Martha, Trudge, those boys will be sacrificed if the Earthbound Immortal is summoned!" she informed them.

"Yusei, stop playing around and save the children!" Martha yelled at him.

Roman began his turn and the second flame lit up on the Altar. "I am impressed that you stopped me from getting all four counters this turn, but it was all in vain. I activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! This allows me to place the final two counters on the Altar at the cost of half of my life points," he declared as his life points fell to 1700. Yusei tensed as the shrine imploded and a blast of a purple beam shot into the sky. Inside the beam, the Earthbound Immortal heart appeared and began to beat as it sucked up the black fog. "This black fog contains the souls of the Satellite residents which I am now using to summon my mighty Immortal."

Yusei looked over at John and Mitch who were beginning to transfigure into purple light. Suddenly, Jack ramped over the fire and got to the two boys. He dismounted his runner before using his mark to prevent the boys from being sacrificed.

' _Thank you, Jack,'_ Yusei thought relieved.

"You may have saved two, but I can still call out my god. I summon forth, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" Roman called. A large, black and glow red spider rose up from the sea of purple flames. It stood behind Roman and higher than all the nearby buildings.

"Yusei, hurry up and crush this Dark Signer!" Jack told him.

Roman laughed. "You are all naïve at the regards to facing an Earthbound Immortal. My Earthbound Immortal stands above all else, just like the ultimate energy of Ener-D," he said. "I find it amusing to be facing none other than Professor Fudo's son."

"How did you know him?" Yusei questioned.

"My brother, Rex Goodwin, and I were his assistants at RRD. It was Professor Fudo who ordered the development on the Ener-D Reactor be stopped, due to the dangers associated with its negative rotations," Roman explained. "Our sponsors and New Domino wouldn't allow that and placed me in charge of the project. After that, Zero Reverse happened."

"Did you intentionally set off the explosion?" Yusei asked.

Roman laughed again. "Who knows," he replied.

"Why did you do it? What happened between you, Goodwin, and my father?" Yusei asked.

"You don't have enough time to hear the answer," Roman replied. "Now, Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack him directly!"

"I activate my trap, Iron Resolve! By paying half of my life points, I can reduce the damage I would take from the attack to zero and end the battle phase," Yusei defended as his life points fell to 800.

"I end my turn with one face down," Roman finished.

Yusei looked with the others as Martha began to slip down a building with Taka and Trudge at the top. Him and Jack called up to her.

"You two have been such good boys. I'm sure you will build the bridge between the city and Satellite," Martha called. She then slid down and fell off the edge of the building. Just before hitting the ground, she turned into a blob of light and was sucked into the Earthbound Immortal.

Roman laughed. "This is incredibly delightful," he said.

"I can never forgive you, Roman," Yusei told him enraged. He took a deep breath to calm himself and began his turn. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300) and use its effect to revive Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! Now I tune Turret Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" he declared.

"Stardust Dragon's attack is lower than Uru's," Roman teased.

"The wishes of my friends and Martha are hanging in this duel, Roman. And I will defeat you for that," Yusei vowed. "Stardust Dragon, attack Roman directly **(A/N: Please don't be harsh about this. I know this shouldn't be possible. Hell, it shouldn't be possible to put a monster in face up defense mode when you first summon it and when it isn't special summoned. If you want a monster in defense mode in the real game, it has to start in face down position. Believe me, I've been playing the game since I was five. I know what's wrong with the show's way of playing it. I hated this fact nearly every time I've seen it because it shouldn't be possible. So, sorry this happened. I went by the show and I can't change how it goes like this. Don't like it, but don't have a choice. Sorry again and don't be too harsh about it)**!"

"I activate Spider Egg! This negates the attack and allows me to summon three Spider Tokens (Attack 100/ Defense 100)," Roman fought.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei declared. On the rooftop, Trudge managed to make it back to the doorway with Taka and Yusei nodded as Trudge reported it to him. Yusei turned back to Roman and said, "All that's left now is to defeat you."

Roman laughed and changed into a purple glow. He was then replaced with Rally. Rally stood there motionless, bearing the spider mark and holding Roman's duel disk. Yusei was shocked and began to run over to Rally, but stopped when Roman laughed. He looked up at Roman who was standing on top of the web ceiling from the field spell.

"It's ironic that another friend you must save is here," Roman remarked.

"You can't control Rally like this!" Yusei retorted angrily.

"Rally's will is free. He may fight if he wants to fight and lose if he wants to lose, but surrendering is not an option," Roman informed.

Rally blinked and looked at Yusei. "The loser of the duel will disappear," he informed him. "Nervin, Tank, and Blitz are all gone and it's the Dark Signers' fault." He drew his card.

"Rally, stop!" Yusei ordered.

Roman laughed. "Fight so you can survive, boy," he told Rally.

"I activate Earthbound Immortal Uru's effect! By releasing one Spider Token, I can take control of Turbo Booster. Next I summon Turbo Rocket (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Rally continued.

Yusei caught on to what Rally was doing and told the boy, "Stop, Rally! Attack me!"

"I can't attack you, Yusei. You're the hope of Satellite," Rally said. "I tune Turbo Booster and Turbo Rocket to synchro summon, Turbo Cannon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! With Turbo Cannon's effect, I can destroy one monster and the controller of the monster takes damage equal to its attack."

"Rally, stop!" Yusei ordered.

"I'll be using its effect to destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Rally declared. Turbo Cannon rose up and hovered across from Uru. Turbo Cannon then blasted the Immortal, causing it to explode. Rally's life points dropped to zero and he was thrown back. Yusei raced over and caught Rally. "Yusei," the boy whispered, "protect Satellite." He then turned to black fog and crumbled away.

"Rally…" Yusei muttered holding back tears.

Leo, Luna, Akiza, Jack, and Trudge dashed over to him and the five Dark Signers appeared overhead.

"It was quite an interesting show," Roman stated. "But this is where the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers comes to a breaking point."

"The battles will be decided by the Stars of Fate," a Dark Signer with a yellow trimmed, black robe stated.

"I feel you haven't quite conquered your fear of Earthbound Immortals, Yusei," Kalin stated. He laughed manically. "There's still plenty of fear for me." Yusei didn't respond.

The yellow trimmed robe Dark Signer held up a card. Luna immediately recognized it, "That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Correct," the man stated. "If you wish to get it, you must fight me. I will not run or hide. My name is Demak and I hold the Mark of the Monkey." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his mark. Luna gulped nervously and eyed Demak. Meanwhile Akiza and Misty glared at each other and Yusei focused on Kalin.

"You will each face your fated opponent at your destined place," Roman stated before the Dark Signers turned and left. Yusei quickly dashed after them with Jack and Akiza trying to do after the girl with her hood up and Misty.

Yusei eventually stopped, unable to see where they have gone, and shouted, "Face me now!"

He heard Roman laugh and say, "Don't worry, Yusei. The stage for our battles has already been set."

Yusei took a deep breath to calm himself again. _'I need to calm down. Rally wouldn't want me to go in like this. He would want me to go against them with a clear head,'_ he thought and turned back to go to the others. _'This is why Jedi don't make personal attachments. So we keep a clear head at all moments.'_


	7. Galaxy's Protectors

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 5: Galaxy's Protectors

Back at the orphanage, Taka, John, and Mitch were crying as they explained to Dr. Schmitt what happened, calling it their fault that Martha got sacrificed.

Jack slammed his fists on the table and yelled, "Just stop crying. It's not your fault!"

"It's the Dark Signer who's to blame," Yusei agreed. "We'll get them back once we defeat the Dark Signers. So you don't need to cry."

Once the children were sent to bed, Jack asked Yusei, "Is what you said true? Can we really bring them back?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain it's true, but…" he was cut off by Trudge grabbing him.

"Why would you say such hopeless lies then?!" Trudge yelled.

Leo grabbed Trudge's arm and told him, "Cut it out! You didn't let him finish! After all, we're all just sad about Martha, Rally, and the others being gone too." Trudge let go.

"If they had died in such large masses like they would have, there would be a large disturbance in the Force. I would be able to sense it," Yusei explained. "But I didn't sense anything. So they couldn't be dead. And perhaps by defeating the Earthbound Immortals and the Dark Signers, we can free those trapped."

"I believe you, Yusei," Akiza stated.

"This from the girl who terrified everything around her with an anger management issue," Jack stated.

"That may be true, Jack. But I now want to fight to protect everyone and want to believe everyone's futures are on the line," she responded.

"I agree with Akiza," Mina responded and everyone followed.

"What did the Dark Signers mean when they said they would meet you guys at the 'Four Stars of Destiny'?" Blister asked.

"They must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor, each of which are codenamed after a Nazca Line," Mina explained. "I had heard the Old Reactor went out of control and its seal was broken. Those four controllers were assigned four code names, each one a different name: Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In Quechuan, they each mean giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey."

"But the spider, Uru, wasn't included in those names," Luna mentioned.

"Uru was the codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself," Mina responded. "In order to seal the Old Reactor, one must activate the controllers."

"Roman, being the bearer of the spider mark, is probably the leader of the Dark Signers," Yusei stated. "He probably wants us to defeat the other four before we face him."

"From what I heard, the dragon cards you use, though Ancient Fairy Dragon is with the Dark Signers, were the same cards originally used to seal up the controllers," Mina stated.

"Is that true?" Akiza asked.

"It is," Mina answered. "And Yusei's father gave them to the director."

"Was the person who broke the seal…?" Yusei paused.

 **-Flashback-**

"Director, was it Professor Fudo who broke the seal?" Mina asked Goodwin.

"No, that is not the case," he answered. "On the contrary, Professor Fudo tried to stop the Old Reactor from going out of control. He took the cards and gave them to me for safekeeping."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Did Goodwin say anything else about my father?" Yusei asked.

"No, that's all I was told," Mina answered.

"How did the cards wind up in the hands of Yusei and the others then?" Blister asked.

"Goodwin set them free," Mina answered.

 **-Flashback-**

"I have set the cards I was given by Professor Fudo free," Goodwin stated. "The same cards that will be servants of the Crimson Dragon eventually will be controlled by the Signers." He turned to Mina. "Therefore, those cards will pass down from person to person, in search of the owner who can master them. With the power of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, I have been keeping surveillance on whose hands those cards passed down to. Those cards have been passed into the hands of Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza Izinski. I am now confident that those individuals are the duelists that will fight against the Dark Signers, the Signers."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei looked at his Stardust Dragon card while Jack said, "We've been playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result."

"That's enough about the director's motives. Only you can stop the Dark Signers. The future of the world is in your hands," Mina stated. She took out a map of Satellite and pointed to the locations of the four control units.

"Should we all go together?" Trudge asked.

"No. It would be a huge waste of time as we'll be dueling one on one. I'll go alone." He revealed his mark. "If these marks want to duel against the Dark Signers, then there's no point sticking close to everyone."

"But we just got our team together," Luna responded.

"Jack may have a point," Yusei agreed. "And even if we're apart, it won't change the fact we're in it together."

"So who should go with who?" Trudge asked.

"The giant is with Kalin. So I'll head over there alone," Yusei decided.

"Misty's the lizard and she and I have some unfinished business. So I'll head over there," Akiza added.

"And Demak has my Ancient Fairy Dragon and he's at the Monkey Tower. I'll go there then," Luna decided.

"That mean's I'll be going to the hummingbird with that… other girl," Jack responded. "I'll head over there alone."

"I'll go with Luna," Leo proclaimed.

"You guys will need a driver; so how about I take you?" Trudge offered.

"Okay," they agreed.

"I'll take you, Akiza," Mina decided.

"I'll just be the caretaker and look after the children," Blister stated. We all nodded.

"I was just wondering, how big is this galaxy. And how many exactly live in it?" Trudge asked.

"Within the charted known areas of the galaxy, there are hundreds to thousands of lifeforms of all sizes and shapes," Yusei replied. "But even the Jedi who have been a part of this galaxy for quite some time haven't charted everything. But there are planets like Tatooine, a desert planet, that lim on the Outer Rim among others and then planets like Coruscant that are in the Inner Rims of this galaxy. But we discovered new species quite a bit. We had discovered a giant creature called a Zillo Beast when using a bomb that just wiped out mechanical devices. In other words, the Separatists' droid armies would be vulnerable. The Zillo Beast's armor is probably one of the only things that a lightsaber can't cut through."

"What is a lightsaber?" Luna asked. Yusei reached behind his back and pulled out a metal rod from his belt. "That's a lightsaber?"

"Looks pretty useless if you ask me," Trudge commented.

"When a Force-user isn't using it, it may seem quite useless. But when someone activates a lightsaber…" Yusei ignited the blade to reveal a blue glowing one made of light. It made a humming sound as it moved and he brought it near his face. "It can be a deadly weapon."

"How deadly?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, other than Zillo Beast armor, there isn't any known item that a lightsaber can't cut through," Yusei answered shocking them. "They could easily cut a hole into the side of a starship. And those are thick, metal walls. It would have no problem with the ability of killing another creature. But Jedi don't kill first. We only kill in defense. The Sith, the only ones on the Dark Side that use lightsabers, are the ones who kill without mercy. The only thing a lightsaber can't cut through other than the Zillo Beast is another lightsaber."

"So they are pretty deadly," Akiza commented as Yusei retracted the light blade back into the metal rod and slid it behind his back.

"They are," Yusei answered. "Only Jedi and Sith carry these. Unless you are General Grievous that is."

"Who?" Mina questioned.

"General Grievous. He is mainly metal with a bit of flesh in the head," Yusei replied shocking them. "He is also a known Jedi killer. He keeps the lightsabers he collects from his Jedi kills as his prize and uses them to kill other Jedi."

"And you've fought him how many times?" Leo questioned.

"I have fought him with my master several times over the eleven years I had spent fighting in the Clone Wars," Yusei answered. "And the Clone Wars aren't even over yet."

"What are the Clone Wars?" Luna asked.

"That's the name we call the war we're in right now with the Separatists. Instead of using droids to fight other droids, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn ordered the making of a clone army years before the wars fully started. And the clones weren't ready to be used until a few years before I was taken in."

"Really?" Akiza questioned. "A clone army?"

"Yes," Yusei answered. "Master Qui-Gon was the only one seeming to expect the war before the other Jedi Masters. He wanted us to be ready."

"Why are you using past tense?" Trudge questioned.

"While my master was still a Padawan, he was the Padawan of Master Qui-Gon. However, while fighting the first found Sith Lord, named Darth Maul, he was killed in front of Master Obi-Wan," Yusei answered shocking them. "My master was nearly killed himself but was able to kill Darth Maul in the end. My master took Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in as his Padawan until he became a Jedi Knight. After that, I was made his Padawan at age eleven while Ahsoka who was a friend of mine was made Padawan to Anakin at age ten. Both ages are young for someone to be made a Padawan. Ahsoka had to prove to her master that she was ready for being his Padawan. It wasn't a task Anakin accepted easily."

"When would you have become a Jedi Knight?" Jack asked.

"When I returned to Earth, I was pretty much ready to take the tests as my master told the Council. But we decided I should stay here for the time being to make sure the Separatists don't try to attack this world again. Not like they have hundreds of others," Yusei replied. "I can explain better." Suddenly a knock at the door alerted all of them. Yusei sensed something, a familiar Force signature. "I was hoping he wouldn't have come until I told him to."

"Who is it?" Trudge asked. "And how do you know?"

"You'll find out who it is in a minute. And I know because I recognize his Force signature," Yusei answered and walked to the door with the others following, though they kept their distance. When he opened the door, it revealed a man in a white robe with a brown shirt underneath it and brown boots. Yusei put his hands together and gave a slight bow saying, "Hello, Master."

The man did the same and greeted back, "Hello, my Padawan." They returned to looking at each other. "It seems I've come at an interesting time."

Yusei smirked. "You always do," he stated. He returned serious again. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I understand you have a job to do here. But I've come to bring you back once you're done at the request of the Council," the man responded.

"I was planning on coming on my own anyway," Yusei answered. "You shouldn't have bothered."

"I am still your master, Yusei. It is my job," the man responded. Akiza slowly walked up. "Ah, you're the other woman I saw with Yusei when I last contacted him. Akiza, right?"

"Yes, sir. You called yourself Obi-Wan Kenobi, correct?" she replied.

"Correct," he answered. He looked behind Yusei. "I see you have made other friends."

"Don't worry, Master. I've made sure not to get severely close to them, on my side at least," Yusei assured. "It's too dangerous to make too close of a personal attachment."

"As Ahsoka learned when Anakin got severely injured during that battle and her, Master Aayla Secura, you, and the others got stuck on that one planet with the Lurmen," Obi-Wan replied.

"I haven't forgotten most days of my battles of the Clones Wars," Yusei responded.

"I would figure. You have a great memory, more than most Jedi. And Jedi are known for having one of the best memory keeping skills," Obi-Wan agreed.

"I don't know exactly who you are, but you are not taking Yusei away from this planet again," Jack stated.

"When the Council orders something, I can't go against it. Even if I am also on the Council," Obi-Wan retorted. "I understand that you all may have found him as a reliable friend. He is certainly a wise and reliable student. But by the end of this, we will need him back."

"But…" Luna stopped.

"I told you, guys, we'll meet again one day," Yusei told them.

"Besides, I get the feeling this war will come to an end sooner than we think," Obi-Wan stated.

Yusei nodded. "And I don't like the feeling I'm getting on how it'll end either," he responded. "For now, though, we need to get to fighting the Dark Signers."

"I'll tag along, if you don't mind," Obi-Wan stated. "This way, I can make sure you stay alive."

Yusei nodded slowly. "As you say, Master," he answered.

"It's truly be too long, Yusei," he stated. The Padawan nodded again.

. . .

Trudge and Mina's cars and Jack and Yusei's duel runners were lined up. Obi-Wan was behind Yusei since using his fighter in these conditions wouldn't be safe.

"You all will survive on your own strengths," Jack stated bluntly.

"And since we're friends, we have strong bonds that will connect us, even when we're apart," Yusei assured.

"Now good luck and if you any of you lose your duel, you'll have to deal with me," Jack stated.

They took off in their own direction and Obi-Wan told Yusei, "Be ready, Yusei. Because this is one battle you cannot lose." Yusei nodded.


	8. The Mark of the Monkey- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 6: The Mark of the Monkey- Part 1

Trudge and the twins entered an eerie looking area, lined with ravens bearing glowing red eyes. Leo was looking around nervously, so when Luna stealthily tapped his arm, he screamed.

"Don't scare me like that," he told her.

"Stop scaring me," Luna retorted.

"Sorry. It's just that those ravens are totally creepy," Leo responded.

"I'm sorry for having you come on my behalf," Luna told him.

"Remember, I'm here to protect you," Leo reminded her and put on his duel disk for fighting spirit.

"Leo, why did you bring that? I'm the one who's going to be facing the Dark Signer," Luna pointed out.

"I'm going to be there with you," Leo responded. "I'm going to support you any way I can."

"Leo is as innocent as can be," Trudge remarked quietly.

Luna noticed a flash and heard a small voice. "Leo, I swear I just heard a voice," she told her twin brother. Leo checked around to see anyone was nearby, but Luna said, "This is different. I've always heard that voice. But it's become a lot louder since we came to Satellite. Maybe it's someone from the Spirit World."

"Is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Leo asked.

"What're you talking about? Luna can't talk to duel monsters in some Spirit World," Trudge replied disbelievingly.

Kuribon appeared in front of Luna and hectically bounced around in a state of panic while telling Luna something.

"There's something wrong in the Spirit World, isn't it?" Luna asked it.

Trudge looked at her through the car's mirror and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Be right there," Luna told it before a flash of light emitted a beam upwards.

. . .

Yusei and Obi-Wan were driving towards the giant tower and paused for a moment. "So you know Anakin warned me you might've shown up, Master," he told the elder Jedi.

"Not that surprising," Obi-Wan responded. "So who's this Dark Signer you're facing?"

"His name is Kalin Kessler," Yusei answered. "Not too long after I met you and rejoined with Jack and my other friend, Crow, I met Kalin who invited me into his duel gang with Jack and Crow. I decided to since the goal of that team was to unite Satellite and make it a better place."

"Well, something obviously happened between you two or else he wouldn't want to fight you," Obi-Wan answered.

"Something did. Kalin began to go off the deep end and started attacking Sector Security, who basically the soldiers keeping Satellites from crossing the border to the city and making us stay in line. Jack, Crow, and I knew it would be suicide to fight them, so we backed out. Kalin took it as a sign of betrayal. But that wasn't the end. After a bit, Kalin killed a Security officer and I got him off and Jack, Crow, and I pulled him into our hideout. There we explained to Kalin that we wouldn't fight Sector Security and why we wouldn't. When Security found us, I had Jack and Crow take Kalin out to try to escape and hide while I was going to give myself in and call myself the leader so they could stay safe. But Kalin was caught before I could do anything and when he saw me talking to the lead officer, he thought I had turned him over to Security. That I sold him out. He's had a hatred for me ever since. It was a misunderstanding that caused all this to happen," Yusei retold.

"I'm sure if you talk to him and try to reason with him, he'll come through," Obi-Wan responded. "You were always the best with words."

"I tried reasoning with him a couple weeks ago when I first faced him. His hatred is so ingrained now that I couldn't even get him to listen. If it wasn't for my duel runner breaking on me and stopping the duel, I would've lost my life," Yusei responded. "I'll try to save him again, believe me. But I'm worried that I won't be able to reach him and what will happen to him in the end."

"Knowing you, Yusei, you'll make sure everything is fine in the end," Obi-Wan assured.

"Thanks," Yusei responded. They turned as the beam of light shot up into the sky.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, but that's the direction Leo and Luna were heading," Yusei responded.

"We might as well go check it out, Yusei," Obi-Wan told him. "Those twins will probably need your support." Yusei nodded and quickly changed to the direction. "This reminds me of flying." Yusei smirked in amusement.

. . .

Trudge regained control of the car and Leo looked where Luna was only to scream in shock. "L-Luna's gone!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Trudge responded.

"I think that light took Luna," Leo commented.

"That's not possible. She couldn't have beamed somewhere. She probably fell out of the car," Trudge retorted and got out to look for her. Leo followed suit, despite knowing there was no chance of finding her.

As he searched the area, he called, "Luna! Luna!" Leo then found a pillar bearing a picture of a monkey above the doorway.

He continued to search when he heard a voice say, "I've been waiting for you, Signer." Purple flames spread out around the area forming the Monkey geoglyph.

Demak appeared before Leo and realized, "You are not a Signer. Who are you?"

"I promised to protect, Luna. And I'm going to do just that," Leo replied.

"You are foolish for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer. Do you want to die?" Demak asked Trudge arrived.

"Let's just duel. Since beating you will spare Luna any danger," Leo challenged.

"I acknowledge you bravery, but a non-Signer cannot beat me," Demak responded.

"Leo, don't duel this guy!" Trudge responded. Yusei and Obi-Wan then pulled up. "Yusei? Your friend's name is Obi-Wan, right?" The second said man nodded. "Now, what're you doing here?"

"We saw the light and hurried over," Yusei explained. "What happened with that light?" Yusei asked.

"Luna disappeared after that light appeared," Trudge explained.

"She must've gone to the Spirit World to free Ancient Fairy Dragon," Yusei considered.

"Don't tell me you believe in that fairytale junk too," Trudge responded.

"It's not some fairytale, Trudge. Believe me, I've seen and heard weirder things than that. So I know if those things can be true, so can a Spirit World," Yusei retorted.

"I can second that. Even Jedi don't know everything out there," Obi-Wan stated. "It is difficult to know what's out there and what's not. Even more so with your planet not knowing of all the creatures out there."

"I still don't believe in this Jedi and Force nonsense," Trudge grumbled.

Yusei sighed. "You will one day, Trudge. But right now we need to stop Leo from dueling Demak." He then shouted down to Demak, "Demak, Leo isn't a Signer. Stop this duel!"

"A Shadow Duel cannot be stopped until it reaches its conclusion, Yusei," Demak responded.

"A Shadow Duel?" Obi-Wan wondered. He looked at Yusei. "What exactly is this world's form of dueling? I don't see anything that would resemble what the rest of the galaxy sees it as."

"You're about to find out, Master," Yusei replied and they all turned as Leo drew his card.

"I'll start!" he called as he did. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen (Attack 800/ Defense 800) and set one face down. That ends my turn."

"Leo, stop! Find a way to get out of the duel!" Yusei called.

"No! I need to protect Luna. And by defeating Demak with my own hands, Luna won't be in any danger," Leo refused.

"Leo…" Yusei muttered worriedly.

"All we can do now is hope Leo wins," Trudge told Yusei.

"Right," Yusei agreed.

. . .

Luna slowly woke up in a forest and said, "I'm here. I'm in the Spirit World again." Kuribon suddenly appeared by her and greeted her. "Hi, Kuribon." She then spotted the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed.

. . .

Demak began his turn, "I summon Magician Ape (Attack 800/ Defense 1200). I now use its effect. By discarding another Magician Ape, I can take control of your Morphtronic Magnen," he declared. "Now, my ape, attack him directly!" Leo suffered a massive shock as his life points fell to 3200 and he cried out.

Leo fell to his knees and said, "The damage felt even worse than when I dueled Sayer."

"That is the pain of a Shadow Duel," Demak told the boy. "I'll try to send you to the Netherworld without too much pain. Consider it my way of showing mercy."

' _I'm fighting for Luna,'_ Leo reminded himself while Trudge, Obi-Wan, and Yusei watched anxiously. Though Obi-Wan was more analyzing what he was watching.

"It's your turn," Demak called.

"Leo…" Yusei said his named worried.

"Don't worry, Yuseo. I am sure in the end, he will be alright," Obi-Wan reassured. "He is definitely a strong kid. And do you sense what I sense?" Yusei gave a small nod.

"I don't think Leo can withstand all that damage," Trudge stated. "Is there anything we can do?"

"What is the problem?" Demak asked Leo. "Are you not going to draw? I offer you the choice to surrender and suffer a painless death."

"Quit mocking me," Leo responded. "I promised to protect Luna no matter what happens." He stood up and drew his card. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen Bar (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in defense mode and set one face down. I end my turn there."

"Are you at the end of your ropes?" Demak asked.

' _I promise, Luna, I'll beat Demak for sure,'_ Leo vowed.

. . .

Luna ran through the forest, thinking, _'I need to save Ancient Fairy Dragon quickly and return back to Satellite or else Leo will be in danger.'_ She then remembered what Ancient Fairy Dragon had told her before. _'Was Ancient Fairy Dragon the one who had called me? I need Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to defeat the Earthbound Immortals.'_

Luna and Kuribon reach a town which appeared to be deserted as she walks through it. The Signer then noticed some spirits peering at her through worried eyes.

"What're you doing?" Luna asked. They only responded by running away. "Wait! Please! Don't run away!" She ran after them. Eventually, she gave up and wondered, "What was that about?" She then spotted another spirit who ran away. Luna and Kuribon sat on a bench. "Why does everyone keep running away?" Kuribon, though, sensed something and wandered off. "What's wrong?" She got off the bench and followed the spirit to an alley. Seconds later, a ball bounced up towards them from the alley which Luna caught. "That's strange. The ball bounced up the stairs." She spotted a staff and, after running towards it, sees that even leaves are flying upwards and back onto their respective trees. "Are things in this world moving in the opposite direction? And what's this staff? I've seen it throughout the town."

A wind blew and Luna heard someone shout, "They're coming! They're coming to catch spirits!" As it ran away, it called, "Run! Run!"

"What?" Luna wondered. She turned her head and spotted a dark fog emerging from an alley. She got scared and dropped the ball as her and Kuribon ran. While hiding with Kuribon, Luna asked, "What was that?" Her pocket suddenly began to glow and she took out her deck. Clasping her hands onto it, she whispered, "Don't be afraid."

Immediately after she said this, a number of spirit ran passed her, followed by a monkey who spotted her and Kuribon. Kuribon, followed by Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie, ran into the alleyway. The monkeys spotted them and one fired a blast from a staff at them, despite Luna's plea for the monkeys to stop. Her spirit friends were sealed within stone tablets, looking identical in design to Duel Monsters cards, but with their levels reversed.

One monkey looked at Kuribon and asked, "How does it feel to be a minus?"

' _What do I do?'_ Luna thought.

But she was quickly spotted by the monkeys. She ran through many places but was eventually cornered by two groups of them. She ran into an alley fast, but reached a dead end and began to panic. A stone lining the ground was lifted up, revealing a spirit who gestured for Luna to come inside.

. . .

Demak began his turn, taking his attention back to the duel. "I use the effect of Magician Ape. By discarding Fighter Ape, I can take control of Morphtronic Magnen Bar," he declared

Magician Ape rose its staff, which was the identical to the stalves Luna saw in the Spirit World, and used the Cursed Needle to move Leo's monster to Demak's side of the field.

"Leo had his monster taken again," Trudge remarked.

"I see what Leo's doing," Yusei stated and Obi-Wan seemed a bit confused, not knowing the game well, yet.

Leo laughed. "You fell for it! When Magnen I is in defense mode, your monsters can't attack," he told the Dark Signer.

"That wasn't bad," Trudge remarked.

Demak, however, said, "Then this intruder will have to disappear. I release your Magnen to summon Fighter Ape (Attack 1900/ Defense 1200)."

"It only has 1900 attack," Trudge commented a bit shocked.

"Fighter Ape, attack Leo directly!" Demak ordered.

"I activate Remake Puzzle! By destroying Morphtronic Magnen on your side of the field, I can end the battle phase," Leo defended. "Plus, I now get to special summon a Morphtronic monster with a lower level than Magnen. So I select Magnen I!" The pieces of the destroyed Magnen merged together to form Magnen I.

"You managed to save yourself some pain that time," Demak remarked. "But how long can you keep it up? I end my turn."

' _Luna, I'm trying my best,'_ Leo thought.

. . .

In the alley, the monkeys wondered, "Where did that girl go?"

"We go one way, you follow," one suggested. They followed the suggestion with ease.

The stone lifted up as Luna and the spirit emerge from the ground. "The monkeys seem to be gone," the spirit commented.

"Thanks for helping me," Luna told the spirit as he put the stone back in place.

"Well, little miss, I would bet you came from another world," the spirit responded, confusing Luna a bit. The spirit sighed. "Good grief, a little kid wandering into the Spirit World all alone of all things. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't been around."

"Is that any way to speak to someone older?" Luna asked flustered a bit. "You're still just a kid."

"Despite my appearance, I'm actually quite old," the spirit corrected surprising the Signer. "I'm Torunka. It's nice to meet you."

Monkeys were walking around while Torunka and Luna hid in a house. "Are you and the others all Spellcaster spirits?"

"Yes and all the other spirits have been captured," Torunka answered. "Some of them have managed to give the monkeys the slip, but the Minus Curse turned us all into kids. Their powerful Minus energy has even made time flow in the opposite way."

"What do you mean? Can you be more specific?" Luna asked.

"The Spirit World used to be a place where the spirits lived at peace with one another. Everyone would use their own abilities and work together to live good lives in harmony. However, one day, ever since those monkeys appeared in the Town of SchWank, everything changed. From what I had heard, they were trying to Minimize any and all things in the world. When they switch their Cursed Needles to minus, the Minus Curse gets cast and any spirit captured by it turns to stone."

"Do you know a spirit by the name of Regulus?" Luna asked.

"How do you know Regulus?" Torunka asked.

"I came to this world to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna replied.

"You must be a Signer, then," Torunka responded.

"You know," she realized. "Where can I go see Regulus?"

"No, it's too dangerous to go see him now," Torunka replied. "Regulus has been acting quite oddly lately. It has gotten to the point that Regulus will appear, bearing his fangs at anyone who comes near him. Or perhaps the thought that he was unable to absolutely protect Ancient Fairy Dragon has thrown his mind into disarray."

"But without Regulus, Ancient Fairy Dragon can't be saved," Luna retorted. "And we have to save Kuribon and everyone else who was captured. Please, tell me where Regulus is."

"He conceals himself in the Forest of Pojar," Torunka answered.

"Lead me there," Luna told Torunka.

"Are you crazy?! We will get caught if we go outside," Torunka told her. Luna, however, got up and left, shortly followed by Torunka.

As he tried to catch up to her, she told him, "Hurry up!"

"Quit picking on the nice old man!" he retorted.

As they ran, one of the monkeys spotted them and called to the others, "I found them!"

Luna and Torunka kept running and the girl turned her head slightly and said, "We've been spotted."

"I told you so," Torunka retorted. Luna suddenly stopped, calling to wait. She laid a bunch of glass bottles on the ground. "This is no time to be playing around!"

Luna turned the block part on a minus staff next to her and the glass bottles then rolled towards the monkeys, causing them to lose their balance and tumble away.

"This is our chance. We need to hurry," Luna said and they ran again. It wasn't long, though, before they began to climb a mount and the young Signer commented, "It seems like they're not coming after us anymore."

"I dare not walk anymore," Torunka grumbled and lowered himself on the ground, tired.

"You're a boy. Suck it up," Luna told him.

"I'm really an old man and I'm not lifting one finger from this spot," Torunka retorted.

"Suit yourself," Luna told him and lowered herself, putting her hand behind her. "You can piggyback."

"Thanks," Torunka responded and got on.

"Is the Forest of Pojar in this direction?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Torunka answered as they began walking. "You're such a strong child, you are."

"I'm not strong. I was always sick as a kid," Luna responded.

"I can feel this heroic kind of strength from you," Torunka told her.

"That's not mine. You must be feeling the power of a person who's been protecting me for a long time," Luna told him.

"Is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Torunka wondered.

Luna shook her head. "It's someone more close to me, someone who was always by my side," she said.

. . .

Leo began his turn. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode and activate its effect," he declared and the dial landed on a three. "Now I special summon Morphtronic Remoten (Attack 300/ Defense 1200)."

"Oh, a tuner, hm?" Demak questioned amused.

"Now I use Level Mirroring to change Magnen I's level to that of Magician Ape's (Magnen I: Level 3). Now I tune my three monsters together. Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace! I synchro summon the envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon (Attack 2300/ Defense 2500)!" he chanted.

"He got a synchro monster out before his opponent," Trudge stated glad.

"Leo has definitely matured. He's dueling while carefully looking at his opponent's field," Yusei remarked. "But this is far from over." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

Demak laughed. "A toy dragon? It suits a non-Signer like you," he mocked.

"Don't make a fool of me!" Leo retorted. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to equip itself with Break Draw! Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack Magician Ape!" The monster was destroyed and Demak's life pointed fell to 2500. "And now due to Break Draw's effect, I can draw a card. I end my turn. Don't look down on me for not being a Signer, because I have the mightiest of all dragons on my side. Power Tool Dragon!" His dragon roared as its eyes glowed more red.

. . .

Luna was walking, carrying Torunka on her back, and she asked, "Where are the captured spirits taken?"

"I suspect after being Minimized, they were all herded into Zeman the Ape King's castle," he answered.

"Is Zeman the leader?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Nobody knows exactly where he came from or what his true goals are, though," Torunka answered.

' _Zeman…'_ Luna thought.

Over by the crag of Ancient Fairy Dragon, a voice called out, "May those sealed powers be minimized and come to me!" A staff appeared and the clock part slightly turns before a lightning bolt shot out of the sky and struck the staff, making it disappear.

At a castle, a dark aura surrounded the staff a large ape was holding, causing it to vanish. The ape cursed and said, "In order to completely turn Ancient Fairy Dragon into Minus, Regulus' presence is indeed essential." The spirits around the walls whimpered and whispered frightened noises.

. . .

Demak laughed. "A minor duelist such as you doing so well in a battle determined by fate," he commented.

"I'm not a minor duelist," Leo retorted. "I'm risking my life and fighting."

"I shall offer this duel to my god!" Demak announced. "I summon Dark Tuner Dark Ape (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!"

"It's powerless," Trudge remarked.

"Not for long," Yusei replied.

"You've also matured quite a bit, Yusei, since I last saw you. Even though, you were still mature back then," Obi-Wan stated. "Seems the trials you've faced on this world will have earned your way to being a Jedi Knight much quicker than what I could've taught." He sighed. "I wish Ahsoka could've been here."

"Where's Ahsoka anyway?" Yusei asked.

"She was framed for a crime she didn't commit and was thrown out of the order. When the truth was discovered, she was asked to join again. But she refused the offer and left the order. I haven't seen or heard from her since," Obi-Wan explained shocking Yusei. "I think she is also feeling the darkness of the Separatists growing too powerful and went into hiding in order to be there when she will need to be."

"Sounds like something Ahsoka would do," Yusei responded. "I'm still shocked she left the Order, though. It doesn't seem like her to abandon everything she had known just because she was hurt."

"There was probably something going on that we don't see. Maybe one day we will, but that day isn't today," Obi-Wan responded.

"I activate Dark Wave. This reverses Fighter Ape's level (Fighter Ape: Level -5)!" Demak called bringing their attention back to the duel.

"I knew it," Yusei muttered worriedly. "He's going to Dark Synchro summon."

"The one chosen by darkness, I invite you to this world to become its ruler. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Zeman the Ape King (Attack 2500/ Defense 1800)!" Demak called before his monster appeared in his field.

"I don't fear a Dark Synchro monster. I have Power Tool Dragon on my side," Leo stated.

"I activate my Dark Tuner Dark Ape's effect. When it's used for a synchro summoning, I can draw one card," Demak called. "And now I activate the card, Closed Forest."

"Oh no…" Yusei muttered as the spell produced a forest around them. "It's a field spell. And now since Demak has a field spell card out, he can summon an Earthbound Immortal."

. . .

Luna and Torunka found themselves inside a dark part of the Forest of Pajor. "So this is the Forest of Pojar," the Signer commented. "And the fog has gotten thicker." She noticed another leaf flying upwards on a tree. "Even here, things are moving backwards."

"It's best to be on your guard. As I had said, Regulus has lost his composure," Torunka told her.

"Regulus! Regulus, we need to talk!" Luna called.

Torunka panicked and ran in front of Luna. "Be quiet! Do you have any idea what'll happen if we get attacked?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Once we talk to him, he'll understand," Luna assured. "Regulus! We're not your enemy!" After saying this, a large, white armored, horned lion jumped in front of them.

"R-Regulus?" Torunka muttered afraid.

"Is that Regulus?" Luna asked.

. . .

"Now that a field spell has been activated, all the conditions required to summon an Earthbound Immortal have been set," Yusei commented.

"Leo!" Trudge called. He noticed Amaterasu and Yusei seemed just as concerned.

"Due to the effect of the field spell Closed Forest, Zeman the Ape King's attack raises for every monster in my graveyard. And I currently have five monsters in my graveyard (Zeman the Ape King: Attack 3000)," Demak explained.

"3000 attack points?" Leo stated shocked.

. . .

Regulus growled at Luna and Torunka. They both noticed the injuries he had on his body.

"You fought all on your own, until you got hurt so badly," Luna told the lion spirit. "Please, don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you." Regulus roared and bared his fangs making Luna scream and run behind Torunka.

"Regulus, stop!" Torunka called. "This child has come all the way from another world to save Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Regulus narrowed his eyes and asked, "What did you say?"

"Torunka is right," Luna said. "Relax."

Regulus grew angry and he tried to pounce on them saying, "Don't you dare toy with me!"

"I knew it would be impossible," Torunka commented. "We should flee for now."

"Regulus, please believe me. I made a promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon that I would protect the Spirit World," Luna called out.

"So I was right. You are trying to capture me and misuse the power of Ancient Fairy Dragon," Regulus commented.

"Huh?" Luna responded a bit confused.

"I get the feeling that we aren't talking about the same thing," Torunka said.

Luna then spotted something on Regulus' leg. "Look, Torunka," she told him.

The spirit noticed it as well and said, "It's a Cursed Needle. And since it's turned into Minus…"

"Regulus has been hearing the opposite of what we've been saying!" Luna finished.

Torunka facepalmed and said, "What a mess. So that was the cause of Regulus' disturbance."

They turned back to Regulus who called, "You foul villain, defiling the Spirit World. I won't let you have your way!"

Luna stepped a bit closer and said, "You've got it all wrong. I'm not your enemy."

Regulus growled and tried to pounce on them again making them run, though Regulus pursued them.

As they ran, Luna said to Torunka, "You're Spellcaster! Can't you do something?"

"It's not possible. I am unable to do magic while a child," he answered.

"What should we do, then?" Luna asked.

"Wait," he called. "I might have a good idea. Regulus hears what one says as the opposite, so then…" He stopped with Luna and Regulus stopped as well. "Hey, Regulus, I hate your guts. You're stupid, an ugly lion, a cowardly lion!" Regulus growled and ran towards him, causing Torunka to yell and run behind Luna.

The lion then stopped and said, "Do you expect such flippant flattery to work on me?"

"It didn't work," Torunka said.

"What did Regulus really hear, though?" Luna wondered. She looked at the Cursed Needle on the lion spirit's leg and thought, _'If we could somehow get the Cursed Needle back to normal…'_

Regulus continued to growl for a moment, but suddenly stopped and turned his head. He said, "Something is coming." Luna and Torunka hid behind a log as four monkeys appeared, surround Regulus. "You guys again?"

"We found you at last," one said.

Another then said, "By the order of Zeman, we're catching you this time!" The monkeys began to walk closer to him while Luna and Torunka watched from behind the log.

One of the monkeys turned the clock on his staff sideways and pointed his staff at Regulus. "Turn him into Minus."

The second monkey stopped him by saying, "Quit that, twit! There's a Minus Cursed Needle on his leg!"

The third monkey then said, "You right. It would place Minus in contact with another, thus turning it all into powerful Plus energy."

They monkeys turned their attention back to Regulus, who charged at them, baring his fangs. They immediately got out of the way as Regulus ran passed them and passed a few logs. The monkeys ran after him while Luna and Torunka came out of hiding.

"Minus and a Minus make a Plus energy," Luna muttered. She then jumped over the log and ran in the direction Regulus and the monkeys went.

She was followed by Torunka who called, "Wait for me, Luna!"

They found the monkeys searching for Regulus and one said, "We lost sight of him."

"He can't be far enough yet. We split up and search," another suggested which the others nodded in agreement and split up.

One of the monkeys who was searching for Regulus stopped when he saw something come out from behind a tree ahead.

"Hm?!" the monkey exclaimed.

"Come catch me if you can!" Luna taunted.

"You're the girl from the town! What're you doing here?!" he called before running after her.

Luna then signalled Torunka who was still behind the tree, "Now!" She ran away.

Torunka turned the clock on the Cursed Needle that was attached to the tree and came out from behind the tree and ran. The monkey was about to go after them but he flew upwards into the tree, dropping his staff which Luna caught.

"If we just use this," Luna said.

"This was a smashing success!" Torunka praised and they ran off.

Meanwhile, Regulus finished walking across a long that was hanging over a river stream. _'They've lost my trail,'_ he thought. He narrowed his eyes alert, however, when he saw Luna and Torunka coming towards him.

"Regulus!" Luna called only making him growl. She turned the clock on the staff she was holding sideways and got on the log, followed by Torunka and they slowly walked towards Regulus. "Regulus, please listen to my true voice! Can we rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon together?"

"Stay back!" Regulus warned. "If you come any closer, you will not be spared!"

Luna said something, but the Cursed Needle changed it to, "I am one of the good guys and I want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's curse!"

"I've had enough!" Regulus exclaimed and jumped, preparing to pounce on them.

"Luna…" Torunka called scared.

As soon as Regulus was close enough, she held the Cursed Needle and it touched the one on Regulus' leg. A white flash occurred and both clocks on the Needles turned upwards. Right after, it produced a small explosion which destroyed the log they were on and caused them to fall into the river current.

. . .

"Zeman the Ape King, attack Power Tool Dragon with Cursed Flare!" Demak ordered.

"I activated Power Tool Dragon's effect! By sending Break Draw to the graveyard, I can prevent Power Tool Dragon from being destroyed," Leo defended.

"However, the damage calculations will still be applied," Demak responded.

Leo's life points dropped as he yelled out in pain from parts of the beam hitting him. But it then subsided, causing him to look up. He widened his eyes in shock to see his dragon in front of him and shielding him from the attack.

"Power Tool Dragon… is protecting me…" Leo said.

"Leo…" Trudge muttered.

"I'll protect you, too…" Leo responded. He then yelled, "Luna!"


	9. The Mark of the Monkey- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 7: The Mark of the Monkey- Part 2

As Luna, Torunka, and Regulus went downstream, Torunka called, frightened, "Luna!"

Luna held onto Torunka, also frightened. Suddenly, she heard Leo calling her name and thought, _'Leo is fighting on.'_

Luna turned to Regulus and called, "Regulus!"

Her sleeve slipped up her arm and the lion spirit gasped when he saw the mark on her arm. _'The mark of the Signer!'_ he thought.

"Uh oh…" Torunka muttered as they went towards a waterfall.

Regulus swam over and held onto the back of their shirts. They shortly fell off the river but Luna turned the clock on her staff sideways forcing time to stop before causing them to fly back up the river stream.

Regulus got out of the water, carrying Luna and Torunka on his back. Once he set them down, Torunka and Luna panted, tired and out of breath.

After a few seconds, Torunka said, "I thought I was a goner."

Luna asked Regulus, "Are you okay?"

"We finally meet," Regulus replied, not answering the question. They looked at him as he walked in front of them and sat down. "Young Signer maiden, I have waited here for the moment when you would come to this world."

Luna smiled. "You believe us, Regulus," she realized.

. . .

Leo's legs were shaking and his breathing was hard. "Leo!" Yusei called.

"Are you okay?" Trudge asked.

Leo just turned to his dragon and asked it, "Are you doing okay, Power Tool Dragon?" It nodded. Leo smiled and turned back to Demak.

"You held out, it seems," the Dark Signer stated. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"The real fight starts now," Leo stated as he drew his card to begin his turn. _'I need to get a card that can beat Zeman the Ape King,'_ he thought. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, allowing me to add a random equip spell to my hand." He put his hand on the random card sticking out of the deck and thought, _'Please be the one.'_ He drew it and grinned. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell Megamorph! How that for you? Now Power Tool Dragon's attack is doubled." But he stopped when the attack points stayed the same.

Demak laughed. "You ignorant fool! Megamorph is a card that doubles the attack points of the monster it's equipped to when your life points are lower than mine," he explained. "But right now, our life points are even, meaning the effect doesn't activate."

' _Darn, that was supposed to be my big game-breaking combo. I'm all out of options now,'_ Leo thought defeated.

"It would seem fate does not smile easily on someone who is not a Signer, after all," Demak stated.

"Leo!" Yusei called and the boy looked at him. "Don't forget that the cards you poured your faith and wishes into are in that deck of yours. If you believe in your cards, they'll answer back. Just believe, and the cards you took care of won't betray you!"

"Yusei…" Leo muttered. He then looked back at the cards in his hand. His eyes widened in realization as he thought, _'Power Tool Dragon can negate being destroyed as long as I send an equip card equipped to it to the graveyard.'_ He then declared, "I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode. I end my turn there."

"To think, maintaining a defense in a Shadow Duel. Such foolishness," Demak commented.

Leo stayed calm, however, and said, "I'll trust in my cards and wait for my chance. Just like Yusei said."

. . .

"So you're the one that called me to the Spirit World, Regulus?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Ancient Fairy Dragon had told me about you," he explained. "I used all my available power while continuing to fight and cast a spell to lead you here to the Spirit World. Please forgive me to had thought you as my enemy."

"I thought you were going to gobble us up," Torunka said honestly and slightly turned his head and crossed his arms.

Luna looked at him and said nicely, "That's enough. When we fell down the waterfall, Regulus protected us." She turned to the lion spirit. "Thanks for that." She then turned to the main topic and said, "Next on the agenda is saving Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Regulus got up and said, "Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed into a crag by Zeman's curse. If we can infiltrate Zeman's castle and defeat Zeman, the Minus Curse will be lifted and those turned Minus might return to normal. Get on my back."

"Come on, Torunka," Luna called and they got on.

"Hold on tight," Regulus told them and took off.

They ran out of the forest and saw a white-blue beam of light fly outside Zeman's layer and upwards. The sky began to spin and they stopped as they saw the blue lightning.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Look up," Regulus to her.

Dark clouds surrounded the sun. "The sun looks strange," Luna said as it got darker and darker.

"Hey, what's that?" Torunka asked noticing something forming in front of the sun.

After it was fully formed, it was shown to be a Cursed Needle staff blocking the sun. The clock part of it was turning. Luna and Torunka got off Regulus.

"What's happening?" Luna wondered. But she quickly noticed all the trees and plants were disappearing. They turned around to see a mountain behind them with planets were also disappearing.

Regulus turned back and said, "This grand nature is trying to return to the primordial world."

"This is terrible. At this rate, the Spirits won't have a place to come back to," Luna commented worried. Torunka yelled out causing Luna and Regulus to turn to him. "What happened? Your clothes have gotten all baggy."

"No, my body has gotten smaller again," Torunka corrected. "If this keeps up, me and you will become babies and then poof, disappear."

"No way…" Luna said.

"We haven't a moment to lose, then," Regulus told them. "We have to defeat Zeman while we can still fight." He then told Luna, "Let's make haste."

"Right," Luna agreed and they got back on Regulus who took off again. _'Leo, Yusei, give me the strength to fight Zeman,'_ she thought.

. . .

Yusei eyes widened and Obi-Wan asked, "You sense it too?"

"A weird disturbance in the Force," Yusei answered. "I think Luna is wanting some strength."

"Yusei, are you really heading back to this Jedi Order or whatever you call it?" Trudge asked. "To a war?"

Yusei nodded. "Yes. I can't run away from my job as a Jedi to protect the entire galaxy from any threat, including the Separatists. I can't keep focusing on this world alone. Besides, it seems like they won't be coming here anymore," he explained.

"You two mentioned something about sensing something. What is it?" Trudge asked.

"Both of the twins have a strong connection to the Force," Obi-Wan informed. "If I tried to bring them to the Order, there is no guarantee they would be accepted. Since they are already quite old."

"How old are kids allowed to enter the Order?" Trudge asked.

"Three to four at the most," Yusei answered. "That way, they are capable of learning. Some Jedi find themselves to be more skilled in the ways of the Force more than any other skill on their planet."

"Like Leo would probably be better at learning to be a Jedi than dueling," Trudge commented.

"From what I observed from both Leo and Luna, they both have the strong urge to protect those they care about and the universe as a whole. Something only truly found in a Jedi," Obi-Wan told him. "Leo and Luna would be made a Padawan immediately due to their age probably. Not sure to who, but they would. But I'm certain, with Yusei ready to be a Jedi Knight, one of them would be given to Yusei."

"He is a good teacher from time to time," Trudge muttered.

"Did I really just hear _you_ say that?" Yusei questioned.

"Say what?" Trudge tried to pass.

Yusei was about to continue but was cut off by Demak beginning his turn.

"Zeman, attack Power Tool Dragon!" the Dark Signer ordered.

"Bring it on if you want! Not only is Power Tool Dragon in defense mode, but it's equip card will help shield it, so I won't take any damage," Leo called.

"Useless," Demak responded. "I activate the continuous trap, Roaring Earth! When a beast type monster attacks a defense position monster, it will still inflict damage."

Zeman attacked while Leo sent Megamorph to the graveyard. His life points dropped to 2000 as he took some more real damage.

"Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed as long as I send an equip spell from my monster," Leo told Demak. But he gasped when chunks fell off Power Tool Dragon and it let out a roar of pain. "Power Tool Dragon is getting hurt. Why?"

"When you receive Roaring Earth's effect, one monster on your field decreases in attack and defense power by 300 points (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 2000/ Defense 2200)," Demak explained. "I set a face down and end my turn. How pathetic. You remain on the field, while you and your monster make an unsightly exhibition of yourselves."

Leo looked up at the beaten up Power Tool Dragon and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Power Tool Dragon. You took so much punishment protecting me," he told his dragon. He then turned back to Demak determinedly and said, "I don't care how banged up he looks. We will protect Luna."

. . .

Luna, Regulus, and Torunka were outside of Zeman's layer. Luna said, "So that's where Zeman is."

"Security looks pretty tight," Torunka commented.

"Yes," Regulus agreed. "If we approach without a plan, we will most likely get caught without a plan."

"What should we do then?" Luna asked. _'I'm betting Yusei would know. He's one of the best strategists I've ever seen. I guess I shouldn't be surprised if he's been raised learning things in a war,'_ he thought. She went wide eyed as an idea hit her.

"What is it, Luna?" Regulus asked.

"This is going to sound like a crazy idea, but I think I know what to do," Luna responded.

"What's the plan, Luna?" Regulus answered.

In Zeman's lair, the Ape King asked, "Was Regulus finally caught?"

The monkey kneeling before him answered, "Yes."

"Well done. Now all we need is for Regulus to completely minimize Ancient Fairy Dragon," Zeman commented.

The monkey, however, said, "It wasn't the capture units that captured him."

"Who was it then?" Zeman asked.

"Someone called the Traveling Magician," the monkey answered.

"Bring them in," Zeman ordered.

The doors opened and Luna and Torunka, who were in disguise, walked in along with a cage that had Regulus in it which some monkeys were pushing. Once they got near the middle of the room, Luna and Torunka kneeled.

"Great Monkey King Zeman, it is a great honor to meet you," Luna greeted.

"I-It is i-indeed, King Zeman," Torunka followed, stuttering a bit.

"Raise your head," Zeman told her which she followed.

She then thought to herself, _'This person I'm looking at is Zeman.'_ She quietly gasped when she heard Kuribon's voice and turned to see the wall of captured spirits. "Kuribon…" she whispered almost silently. "Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn… I'm going to save you, don't worry."

"From what I have heard, you are the Traveling Magician," Zeman told the girl.

"Yes," she answered.

"I am her assistant," Torunka stated.

"How were you able to capture Regulus when my units couldn't despite our best efforts?" Zeman asked.

Luna pulled out a disguised Cursed Needle making Zeman curious. "O power to control all spirits… come rest in my hand. Awaken!" Luna chanted.

Regulus woke up, standing up and growling, scaring the monkey soldiers. "Be quelled!" Regulus instantly calmed down and went back to sleep.

"You control him quite easily," Zeman commented.

"Yes. Magician's spells will control any violent spirit," Torunka responded.

"That is highly dubious," Zeman said. "Do you really use magic?"

"Do you still doubt me? Should I sic Regulus on your soldiers?" Luna asked and pointed her disguised staff at his soldiers. They became scared and begged her not to do it.

"No, you shouldn't," Zeman responded. "Getting Regulus was good enough. Hurry up and minimize him." With a signal of his hand, the monkeys surround the cage Regulus is in.

"Wait," Luna told him.

"What is it?" Zeman asked.

"If you insist on casting the Minus Cruse, then the spell I spent the trouble casting on him would be lifted. And if that happens, Regulus will go berserk once again," Luna told him.

"What do you propose we do, then?" Zeman asked. "There is no point in simply showing me some tricks Regulus can do in a cage."

"If I may be so blunt, might one assume that you don't know of the way to minimize Regulus?" Luna replied.

"What do you mean?" Zeman asked.

"You are familiar with the fact that Regulus is Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant, are you not?" Luna asked.

"Of course I know. Sealing Ancient Fairy Dragon in that crag was well and good, but I have been in great straits over not being able to completely minimize it," he answered.

"In that case, I can get straight to the point. If you can simultaneously cast the curse whilst unsealing Ancient Fairy Dragon, you can minimize both, making them your own," Luna told the Ape King.

"You ask me to unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Zeman asked a bit surprised.

"There is no other way," Luna replied.

Zeman narrowed his eyes at her while Luna kept the same stare. Torunka shifted uncomfortably at the stares they gave each other.

Slowly, Zeman said, "Very well. I shall trust what you say."

"We did it," Torunka said quietly.

"Be quiet," Luna whispered.

Zeman got up and said, "Come forth to me, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" He pointed his staff at the pit and a yellow light flew out.

When the light cleared, the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed up was revealed in the pit like screen. Luna and Torunka walked over to get a better view.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna muttered.

. . .

Yusei, Obi-Wan, and Trudge were watching the duel play out. Leo began his turn. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to add a random equip spell to my hand," he declared. He drew his card. "Yes!" he exclaimed quietly.


	10. The Mark of the Monkey- Part 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 8: The Mark of the Monkey- Part 3

Inside Zeman's castle, Luna thought, _'I'll rescue you, Ancient Fairy Dragon.'_

"Magician," Zeman called and she looked at him. "If I unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon right here and now and minimize both it and Regulus, its powers will be mine?"

"That is correct," Luna answered.

"I understand," Zeman agreed. "But if what you are saying is lies, then you shall pay dearly."

"But it's true. It will make Ancient Fairy Dragon all yours," Torunka told him.

"Hmph," Zeman responded and lifted his staff. He pointed it at the pit. "Cursed Needle, release Ancient Fairy Dragon!" The Needle appeared and a dark aura on the dragon's crag appeared, making Ancient Fairy Dragon regain its color and shape.

As Luna and Torunka watched, Torunka said, "Yes, just like that." Luna stayed silent as she watched Ancient Fairy Dragon's face get back its color.

Zeman then asked the monkeys, "What're you doing? Bring me Regulus!" They immediately obeyed. They went over to Regulus' cage and opened it.

Luna chanted, "O power to control all spirits, come rest in my hand. Regulus, come forward!" He instantly got up and walked out of the cage, having an emotionless look.

Torunka danced a bit saying how "incredible" it was that Ancient Fairy Dragon was all Zeman's. But he suddenly, lost his balance and bumped into Luna causing them to fall. After getting up. the Minus staff Torunka was holding switched its clock sideways.

It forced Torunka to say, "Zeman sure is an idiot. We've got him totally suckered." He gave a scared look when he realized what he just said.

"What was that you said?" Zeman asked.

Luna looked at Torunka saying his name in a slightly panicked tone. Torunka then went on to say, "We're here to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, and you haven't caught onto it, nitwit."

One of the monkeys asked, "Why do you have the same staff we do?"

Luna started to get up asking, "Torunka, why did you say that?" But she lost her balance and bumped into Torunka which knocked their hats off.

One of the monkeys said, "That's the girl from the Town of SchWank!"

Another said, "She's no Magician!"

"We're busted," Torunka said.

"We were so close," Luna said.

"You were deceiving me all along! Seize them!" Zeman ordered his minions. The monkeys immediately obeyed and ran towards Luna and Torunka.

Regulus instantly jumped in and grabbed them, saving them from being caught. For a few seconds, they ran from the monkeys while on Regulus' back.

"Capture them!" a monkey called.

"I will never hand you Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Zeman called. He pointed his staff at the pit and the Cursed Needle above the dragon's crag turned sideways, turning her to how she was before. Luna was saddened to see her friend being minimized again.

"What a horrible mess! And all because I goofed up," Torunka said.

"Luna, give me the staff," Regulus told the Signer.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"I am going to combine two Minuses to change it into Plus energy, just like when you lifted the curse from me," he explained.

"But won't that create another explosion?" Torunka asked worried.

"Hurry, otherwise Ancient Fairy Dragon will be sealed up entirely," Regulus replied, not answering the question. Luna nodded and handed over the crag. Regulus took the Minus staff and bumped it against the cage he was in. As he did, he narrowed the bars so the monkeys couldn't get in. He told the two, "Stay in there." He then turned and headed for Zeman.

Two monkeys get near the cage, telling them to open up while another said to turn them into Minus. Torunka and Luna backed away a bit, while Luna said, "Regulus can do this."

. . .

Leo switched Power Tool Dragon into attack mode. He looked at his dragon and said, "Let's throw our very best at him." His dragon's eyes burned red after Leo had said this, showing his agreement. "I equip Double Tool C&D to Power Tool Dragon! This raises its attack by 1000 (Power Tool Dragon: 3000)."

"So? You just lined up its attack points with Zeman the Ape King's," Demak responded unfazed. "In the eyes of a non-Signer such as yourself, that bit of nothing is the very best you have?"

"Just keep blowing smoke. Power Tool Dragon, attack Zeman the Ape King!" Leo ordered. His dragon went for Demak's ape.

. . .

Regulus jumped toward Zeman. Zeman held out his staff and his and Regulus' collided, producing a small white flash. A dark aura surrounded Zeman and Regulus.

Zeman told the lion, "Stay out of my way!"

"Regulus!" Luna and Torunka called.

Regulus looked at the crag Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in and called, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, please come back to me!" He got out of the struggle and jumped back at Zeman.

. . .

Power Tool Dragon was heading for Zeman the Ape King and Demak said, "You're settling for a draw. Wait…"

"That's right. Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed as long as it's equipped with an equip spell," Leo responded. Two white barriers formed in front of Leo's monster as it collided with Zeman's staff.

. . .

Regulus' Cursed Needle staff collided again with Zeman's, but this time a big flash occurred which destroyed all the monkeys and produced fire. As the fire headed towards Luna and Torunka, Luna's mark glowed and a red barrier protected them both.

"Don't think this is over," Zeman said. "As soon as I am defeated, the Minus Curse will be sent to the Dark Signer Demak!" Luna gasped hearing what Zeman had said before the ape king was destroyed.

. . .

Power Tool Dragon destroyed Zeman and Leo yelled excited, glad he beat Zeman the Ape King. He then discarded Double Tool C&D from his dragon so it will go unharmed, though its attack points dropped back down to 2000.

"He beat it," Trudge said. "He finally beat the Dark Synchro monster."

"Wait…" Yusei paused alert.

Demak laughed. Leo asked, "What're you laughing about?"

Instead of answering, Demak played, "I reveal my face down! The trap card, Dark Matter! When a Synchro Monster is destroyed, it sets two cards from the top of my deck, treating them as monster cards." He played two cards and both were revealed to be Fighter Ape and Magician Ape.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Power Converter and end my turn," Leo finished and Demak laughed sinisterly.

. . .

The entire room was a mess. After a few seconds Luna called, "Regulus!"

Then, a Dark Sage stated showing up, "Good grief. I finally managed to return back to normal."

"You're…" Luna's statement was finished by the old man.

"Yes, it's me," he stated.

"Torunka? Is that really you?" Luna asked.

"I told you that I was an old man," he said and laughed a bit.

"Luna," Regulus called as he walked up.

She ran over to him. "Regulus, I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"Are you okay, Regulus?" Torunka asked.

"It seems that Zeman has been completely obliterated," Regulus stated, not answering the question again.

"Where's Ancient Fairy Dragon, then?" Luna asked.

"I don't see her anywhere," he answered.

"No way…" Luna said. She looked at the tablets and thought, _'The spirits haven't turned back to normal either. But why? The curse was lifted.'_ She then gasped, realizing what Zeman said that the curse was sent to Demak.

. . .

Demak smirked and began his turn by drawing a card. "Young boy, I must thank you for defeating Zeman earlier," he said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked angrily.

"Because of you, I now have all the preparations to summon my Earthbound Immortal card," Demak explained and held up the card to show it to Leo. Yusei immediately recognized what the Dark Signer had showed to Leo and became even more worried. "I release my set monsters." Leo began the panic, thinking of how he was going to get sacrificed. "Don't worry. As the competitor, you won't have your soul absorbed. I have more than enough sacrifices. I sacrifice the spirits souls, descent forth, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Attack 2800/ Defense 2400)!"

"Here it comes," Yusei said.

Right after, the purple flames got very big and Yusei covered his eyes along with Obi-Wan and Trudge. _'The Dark Energy in these flames just spiked massively, more than when I dueled Kalin and Roman. How's he summoning that thing?'_ Yusei thought. He heard Leo yell out and thought, _'Don't worry, Leo. I'm sure you'll be fine.'_

. . .

In the sky of the Spirit World, a purple monkey geoglyph appeared which Luna, Torunka, and Regulus noticed. Suddenly, orbs came out of the tablets and flew towards the geoglyph.

"The souls of the spirits are…" Regulus stopped.

"What the devil is about to transpire?" Torunka wondered.

"The Earthbound Immortal is trying to awaken!" Luna said alert.

. . .

The spirits flew out of the ground and up to the heart container which was getting more and more purple with each spirit absorbed. Once enough sacrifices are in the container, a purple beam shot down from the geoglyph in the sky and onto the ground. The ground began to shake until a giant, yellow glowing dark monkey appeared and let out a small roar. Leo yelled in fear as it was seen to have 2800 attack points.

The watching group lowered their arms to look. "The Earthbound Immortal!" Trudge said. "It's finally showed up."

"That thing is bigger than the Zillo Beast. And that was bad enough," Obi-Wan stated. "Yusei, does this thing have a weakness? You know it better than the two of us do."

Yusei explained, "Yes, it does. But it isn't easy to fight it. It's abilities will be negated if there is not a field spell on the duel field. In other words, unless Leo finds a way to get rid of this Closed Forest field spell, the Earthbound Immortal can and will go in for a direct attack. Added, it can't be attacked or affected by spells or traps."

"My great god, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, cannot be attacked by the likes of your monsters. In addition, it is not affected by any spell or trap card effects," Demak explained repeating what Yusei said.

"You really do know your monsters from this game," Obi-Wan stated.

"It is usually a game. Right now, this isn't a game. This is a fight for your life and a fight for this world's future," Yusei responded.

Leo was shocked and exclaimed, "No way!"

"Also, there are eight monsters in my graveyard," he added. "So Closed Forest will elevate the attack power of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 3600) **(A/N: Once again, I never agreed with this. Made no sense to me since he just said that it can't be affected by spell and traps AND this isn't what the real card is like at all. So I'm sorry, I'm just going by the what the episode said and I can't really change that too much. Don't be harsh about that because it wasn't my choosing to make it like that.)**! May you curse your misfortune for ever intruding into this battle of the gods! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack the non-Signer directly!" The Earthbound Immortal raised its fist and prepared to attack.

Yusei got worried and said, "If this attack connects, Leo's finished."

"Leo!" Trudge called.

"Finished nothing!" Leo retorted. "I send Power Converter equipped to Power Tool Dragon to the graveyard, which gives me life points equal to Power Tool Dragon's attack." His life points then jumped to 4000. "But this'll make Power Tool Dragon's attack become zero for this turn." The Earthbound Immortal hit the ground and the force caused Leo to get hit by debris and knocked to the ground. He tried to get up as the smoke cleared and his life points dropped to 400. "I- I can't lose. If I'm finished off here, Luna will… Luna will…"

. . .

"Leo…" Luna muttered, sensing and hearing what he said. She turned to Regulus and Torunka. "Leo's in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Torunka asked. Before she could answer, a white light enveloped them for a second and they flew up into the sky. "We're going to get sucked into the geoglyph!"

"At this rate, the Spirit World will be confined to eternal darkness," Regulus said.

"Leave this to me," Torunka said.

"Torunka," Luna responded.

"I shall use the last of my power to send you back to your own world. It's up to you, Luna. Beat the Earthbound Immortal," the Dark Sage told her.

"Yes," Regulus agreed. "The Spirit World's future rests in your hands."

"Regulus… Torunka…" Luna said before he used his staff to produce a white flash which enveloped Luna before she vanished to the real world.

. . .

A red orb came down from the sky, surprising Demak and everyone.

"What is it?" Trudge asked.

"It's Luna," Yusei answered. His comment was confirmed as the light cleared revealing the young girl.

After opening her eyes, she looked at the beaten form of Leo. Luna instantly kneeled down to him, deeply worried. "Say something, Leo. Leo…" she called to him.

He lifted his head a bit and said, "You came back."

Luna lifted him up. "You fought getting hurt this badly, even though you faced against a Dark Signer," she said.

"I wanted to beat that guy before you came back. I knew I couldn't play the hero," Leo responded as his eyes began to water a bit.

"That's not true!" Luna told him causing him to look at her. "Leo, you… in my eyes, you're… the best a hero could get!" She hugged him as tears fell off her face. Leo was silent but after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and began to sob as he let his tears out as well.

Yusei watched silently, but thought, _'Luna would make a good Jedi. She has a generous and bright spirit. And Leo's continuing urge to protect Luna and everything he can is something a Jedi always has.'_

Demak then said, "The gang's all here. You will fall prey to my Earthbound Immortal, young Signer."

"So you were the one commanding Zeman to collect all those spirits' souls," Luna responded. "I will never forgive you for hurting the spirits and for hurting the one person I hold most dear." She grabbed Leo's duel disk and while unattaching it from him said, "I'll duel in your place."

"What are you saying?" he asked. "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? I should be the one to fight."

Luna took off his duel disk and put it on her arm. "Don't worry. You did best just for me; and now I'll do my best just as hard as you," she told him.

"Stop, if you fight Demak, even you will…" he trailed off.

Luna smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry," she told him. She got up.

"Luna!" Yusei called and she looked at him. They then noticed their marks glowing.

"And I thought you were already gifted by the Force. When I heard of your glowing mark given to you by a dragon god, I was a bit skeptical on it. But I guess I shouldn't have been. You never lie," Obi-Wan commented. "At least, not to me and the Jedi Order."

"I won't lose," Luna said. "Because I have Leo and everyone else by my side." She looked at Power Tool Dragon who lowered itself down to her. "Hang in there, Power Tool Dragon." It looked at her, readiness in its eyes. She turned back to Demak.

"Even life points on the same level, they are as cinders and will be ample tribute to my god," Demak remarked. "Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, by summoning a very special spirit. I activate Cursed Prison! This allows me to special summon one synchro monster onto my field, ignoring its summoning conditions in defense mode." He held up the card making Luna gasp. "Appear now, my prisoner, Ancient Fairy Dragon (Attack 2100/ Defense 3000)!" The trap card turned white as a cage came out of it with Ancient Fairy Dragon inside.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna said worriedly.

"I end my turn," Demak said "How does it feel to face the very same dragon you are linked to by the bonds of fate as an enemy?"

"Yusei, do you believe in fate nowadays?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't entirely. I believe that we're all guided by the Force and that we'll end up somewhere someday," Yusei responded.

' _Ancient Fairy Dragon, hold on. Leo and I are going to rescue you,'_ Luna thought before drawing her card to begin her turn. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect which allows me to add a random equip spell to my hand!" After drawing the card, she played, "I equip Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell Central Shield!"

"Central Shield is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped monster to zero, whether your Earthbound Immortal is affected by spells or traps," Leo explained. "Good job, Luna."

She nodded and thought, _'This shield will protect me, along with Leo's hopes.'_ She then finished her turn with two face downs.

"It seems you cannot attack Ancient Fairy Dragon, after all," Demak remarked. "But my Earthbound Immortal isn't limited to just attack directly. Very well. As you wish, I shall crush that toy dragon of yours! Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack Power Tool Dragon!" The Immortal brought its fist towards the mechanical dragon.

Luna however played her face down, "I activate the quick-play spell card, Limiter Removal! This doubles this 'toy's' attack points (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 4000)!" The Earthbound Immortal's fist collided with Power Tool Dragon, creating a huge explosion and shook the entire area. Leo and Luna covered their eyes.

After the explosion cleared, Trudge said, "They did it."

"No," Yusei correct. "Not yet."

Demak cursed before saying to the twins, "You are fools for daring to defy such god-like power!" His life points fell to 2100. "My Earthbound Immortal shall not falter. By sacrificing a monster on my field, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu will avoid destruction and halve your life points. This is why I summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon. So I release it!" A dark circle surrounded Luna and hurt her as her life points fell to 200.

Luna weakly began to fall but Leo caught her asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Now the real fight can get started."

"What do you mean?" Demak asked.

"I knew you were going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard from the start. And now you're giving me back my dear friend," Luna explained. "I activate my face down, Respect Synchron! When a synchro monster is sent to the graveyard through an opponent's card effect, this can ignore summoning conditions and special summon it to my field!" This shocked Demak visibly as a light appeared below Leo and Luna. As the monster surfaced, Regulus appeared only known by Luna and broke the chains. Ancient Fairy Dragon unfolded her wings and her eyes turned more yellow. She lifted her head upwards and roared out.

"Wow," Leo muttered. He then told his twin, "You did it, Luna!" She nodded and they both looked up at the dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, we finally get to meet," she told her dragon friend.

Ancient Fairy Dragon lowered herself slightly and said, "Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping the promise you made on that day so long ago. Thank you so much."

Trudge walked a bit closer and said, "So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered.

"That's something else, I tell you," Trudge remarked.

"It definitely is a magnificent looking creature," Obi-Wan agreed. "Perhaps it is the key to winning this duel for the twins." Yusei nodded in agreement.

Luna played, "I send Central Shield to the graveyard to negate the effect of Limiter Removal which would've destroyed Power Tool Dragon!"

"Stupendous! A real Signer is altogether different!" Demak remarked. "I end my turn. Now show me a real duel elected by the gods!"

"Let's go, Leo," the Signer told her twin.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's our turn!" They drew the card together.

"We activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect! This destroys a field spell and gives us 1000 life points," Luna explained.

"Field spell?" Demak repeated surprised. Closed Forest was destroyed along with the forest it made around them.

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed excitedly as Luna's life points went from 200 to 1200. "And now, your Earthbound Immortal loses the extra attack it gained from Closed Forest's effect (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 2800)."

"Plus, an Earthbound Immortal's effect is negated if there is no field spell on the field," Yusei pointed out.

"Luna did a good job," Trudge remarked.

"Luna certainly knows how to observe a field and plan accordingly," Obi-Wan stated. "With those two combined, they make quite a team."

"And now I'll activate Power Tool Dragon's effect! This adds one random equip spell to my hand!" Luna declared and drew the card. "Now I equip Rocket Pilder to Power Tool Dragon and Pain to Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon! Power Tool Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

"You are attacking with Power Tool Dragon, the one with lower attack power?" Demak responded confused.

The rocket attached to Power Tool Dragon fired, causing it to fly up towards Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. The Earthbound Immortal tried to hit Power Tool Dragon, but the dragon evaded it, hitting the Immortal in the stomach. It caused a massive explosion and Leo shielded Luna from the force of it as her life points dropped to 400.

As the smoke cleared, Demak said, "It's just as I thought. You chose to receive god's punishment, did you?"

"Don't count on it," Leo retorted, shocking the Dark Signer.

"Since Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Rocket Pilder, it won't be destroyed," Luna explained. "And it'll decrease your Immortal's attack by Power Tool Dragon's attack (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 800)." This shocked Demak and a visible hole was placed in the Immortal where Power Tool Dragon hit. "And since Ancient Fairy Dragon was equipped with Pain to Power, all that damage I took was worth it. Because it increases her attack equal the damage I took from Power Tool Dragon's attack (Ancient Fairy Dragon: Attack 2900)." Her dragon let out a roar. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, turn my pain into power. Attack! Eternal sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon slowly flew up and opened its wings to produce a blinding, rainbow colored light that caused Trudge and Leo to cover their eyes but Yusei, Obi-Wan, and Luna didn't bother, being fine with the light.

Cusillu dissolved while Demak's hood was thrown back from the blast as his life points hit zero. The surrounding Monkey geoglyph faded away.

"Nice job, Luna!" Leo complimented.

"Thanks. And now the Duel Monster spirits will be freed," Luna responded.

Demak, though, with pitch-black eyes and dust pouring from his body slowly approached the twins. Leo stepped in front of his sister, acting as a shield.

"Roman, forgive me," Demak called. "I am useless to you. But I will bring you two down with…" He reached for the twins but Yusei pushed them out of the way before he could make contact. The Dark Signer then collapsed into a pile of dust, leaving the others to watch in anxiety.

. . .

In the Spirit World, the monkey geoglyph disappeared from the sky and the souls of the spirits returned to the tablets in Zeman's castle where they were released.

Torunka said, "Luna has managed to free us." He then told the spirits of her endeavor.

. . .

Trudge and Yusei complimented the twins on how they performed in the duel. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus, though, then appeared in front of the party.

"What's going on? Is the solid vision from the duel still active?" Trudge asked, still refusing to believe in existence such as spirits.

"No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions. We are real," Ancient Fairy Dragon told him.

"Did that thing just speak?" Trudge asked before fainting.

"Luna, thanks to you the spirits have returned and are safe," Ancient Fairy Dragon told the young Signer.

"That's great to know. But some of the thanks belongs to Yusei and Leo for supporting me," Luna told the dragon. "And Master Obi-Wan as well." The Jedi Master grinned at her in thanks."

"Then I offer my thanks to Leo, Obi-Wan, and Yusei as well," Ancient Fairy Dragon stated.

Yusei turned back to Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, we do need your help in our battle against the Dark Signers. Can you help us?"

"The Spirit World and this world will never be safe as long as the Dark Signers are present. I will help you," she told her. "And I will stand by you, Luna."

"I too will stand by you, until the bitter end," Regulus stated before turning into card form in Luna's hand.

Yusei and the twins proceeded into the tower that Demak was guarding. Luna inserted Ancient Fairy Dragon into the control unit. An alarm went off and the tower began to shake.

"We need to get out of here," Yusei stated and they ran out. As soon as they were out, the tower sunk into the ground, leaving no trace behind.

Trudge woke up again, finding that the spirits have disappeared along with the tower. "Uh… wasn't there a tower here?" he asked.

"Nope," Leo answered.

"Didn't see one," Luna followed.

"Ugh… I need some sleep. First Duel Monster spirits and now a tower?" the Sector Security responded.

Luna and Leo laughed. "Gotcha," they said.

"Yusei, you're the next tower, correct?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "It's the Giant and it's where I'll have to settle things with my old friend Kalin."

"So you're name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, right?" Leo asked.

"Yes," he answered. "It is a pleasure to meet you properly, young one."

"We can chat on the way to the Giant Tower," Trudge commented.

"And my master and I need to talk to you two as well," Yusei told the twins confusing them slightly. "For now, let's go."


	11. Choices Given to be Made

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 9: Choices Given to be Made

"I get the feeling that all these Dark Signers are going to be talking about gods and fate," Obi-Wan commented as they drove with the master behind Yusei again.

"Probably. I'm not sure about Kalin since he was focused on revenge against me last duel," Yusei responded. "But I know Roman will. I don't know the other two well enough to know whether they will or not, though."

"As Master Yoda would say, 'You may know your opponent better than yourself'," Obi-Wan stated.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"It means that it is possible and sometimes better to know more about your opponent than you know yourself. Who you are is something you can find slowly and with time. But when you face your opponent, you will want to know more about them in order to beat them quicker. So it is better to know your opponent more than yourself at times," Yusei explained.

"Uh, is this Master Yoda some sort of prophet or something that says riddles all the time?" Trudge asked.

"No, he is just the eldest of Jedi Masters," Obi-Wan answered.

"He is the eight hundred year old Master I told you about in the helicopter, Trudge," Yusei added. "He says things in riddles in order to make you learn what they mean on your own. Experience is the best way to teach someone."

"As Captain Rex would say, 'Experience outranks everything'," Obi-Wan finished.

"Uh, okay," Leo responded.

"By the way, you said you and Master Obi-Wan wanted to talk to us about something, Yusei," Luna stated. "What is it?"

The two looked at each other for a moment. Slowly, Obi-Wan said, "You both have quite a strong connection to the Force."

"We do?" Leo responded. "Like, you and Yusei?"

"Yep," Yusei answered.

"Like Anakin, you have a extremely strong connection to it. Which is why we want to bring you to the Council to see if they'll allow you to join the Order and train to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan added.

"Why wouldn't they allow us?" Luna asked.

"The highest age most kids are allowed to join the order in is three to four," Obi-Wan answered. "The only one to date that has been able to break that rule is Anakin. My old Master Qui-Gon Jinn insisted that he brought and accepted into the Order. The Council was reluctant as he was ten years old. With you each being eleven years old, there is no guarantee the Council would allow it. And if you did want to try to join, you would have to come with us to Coruscant and risk not seeing your families for a while, if ever again."

"You don't have to choose now, guys. Just think about it," Yusei told them.

"Who would train us if we tried?" Leo asked.

"If you were accepted, being the age you're at, you would most likely be introduced for a few classes and taught with the younglings for a month or two. Then you would be made a Padawan and trained with a Jedi Knight or Master," Obi-Wan answered. "I was the one who trained Anakin after Qui-Gon died. Considering Yusei's skill and experience that seems to have begun to outrank mine, he could take the test to become a Jedi Knight when we return. If he completes the trials, one of you could very well be made his Padawan."

"Why not both of us?" Luna asked.

"In order to make sure the master can teach and care for the apprentice properly, they are only allowed one Padawan. Two could make things difficult for the master," Obi-Wan stated.

"Would one of us be paired with you then since Yusei wouldn't be a Padawan anymore?" Leo asked.

"If I put in a request for it, most likely. Either that, or you would be put with another Jedi Knight or Master. But all are good teachers and will teach you respect while giving you some," Obi-Wan answered. "But keep in mind that, due to your age, you may not be let into the Jedi Order to train."

"We're leaving once the Dark Signers are gone," Yusei told them. "When we're about to leave, you can let us know your choice then. Just think about it. It is a decision you cannot take lightly."

"Right," they agreed in unison.

"Hey, are Akiza or anyone else we know able to become a Jedi possibly?" Luna asked.

"Not that I've sensed," Yusei answered. "They have their own gifts that they know of or will find."

"Alright," she agreed. "Maybe one day we'll find someone else here who is."

"Luna," Yusei stopped and sighed before saying, "the only other one I can and could sense on this planet that had a possibility was Rally." They all paused for a moment. "I've been sensing around since I got back. Meditating and connecting to the Force to find out. But all I could sense is Rally."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Trudge asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "If someone as significant to the Force as Rally had died, there would've been a strong disturbance that would be hard to miss. I didn't feel anything. Did you, Master?"

"I didn't," Obi-Wan answered. "And if Yusei is right about Rally, then we would've felt it. I think Yusei is right, that this boy is still alive."

Suddenly, they saw another mark appear in the sky though it was the shape of a new mark. "I don't recognize that mark," Luna commented.

"It's a new Dark Signer," Yusei stated. Him and Luna looked at their marks to see that they weren't glowing. "And it seems that whoever is dueling the Dark Signer isn't a Signer. I'm going to check it out."

"We'll come with you," Trudge stated.

"No, it could get dangerous. You need to stay away from those flames," Yusei denied.

"Please, Yusei," Luna begged. "We want to be sure whoever is dueling the Dark Signer and you two stay safe."

"Alright, but stay out of the flame's reach," Yusei agreed and they headed towards the flames.


	12. Fighting a Whale

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 10: Fighting a Whale

They drove through the winding streets until they reached the flames. "I'm not going to be able to get a good look. Hang on, Master," Yusei said.

"Why?" Obi-Wan questioned, unsure.

"Because we need to get into the flames to figure out who dueling," Yusei answered.

Without another word, Yusei found a ramp made of broken concrete and jumped over the flames.

"Yusei! Obi-Wan!" Luna called from the other side of the flames.

"It's okay guys! Keep going but stay on that side of the flames," Yusei ordered. He turned to his master. "Are you alright?"

"Just don't do that again. This thing isn't as protective to falls as a fighter or ship," Obi-Wan responded. "You know I don't like flying."

"I'll try my best, Master," Yusei responded.

They zoomed forward and were close to catching up with the two dueling forces. When they finally got close enough, Yusei was shocked at the two duelists.

"Yusei! What're you doing here?" Crow called. "And who's your friend?"

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. But we can introduce ourselves once you are safe from harm," the Jedi Master replied for himself.

"And we came to check out what's been happening," Yusei said. He turns to the Dark Signer, shocked to see it was Greiger. "Greiger, what happened to you? Why are you a Dark Signer?"

"I have been reborn to seek revenge against Goodwin through the Dark Signers. You are Goodwin's pawn and thus, you are my enemy!" Greiger shouted.

"Listen, buster. We still have a duel going on and we're going to finish it," Crow broke in.

"No, you need to stop this duel. It's too dangerous," Yusei said.

"I'm not quitting. The Dark Signers took those kids and I have to avenge them," Crow said. He then explained that his parents were killed in Zero Reverse and what he did after.

"I'll take you on, for vengeance is the darkness of one's heart which will never die out," Greiger said.

"Or we can stop the duel before someone disappears for good. Greiger, we all know you don't want to hurt people," Yusei retorted. "You have both suffered the same wounds and should be understanding of each other, not fighting."

"Where are we supposed to vent their anger, then?" Crow asked.

"Crow, revenge just makes more revenge," Yusei fought.

' _He's right about that but I have to continue this duel,'_ Crow thought. "Yusei, you have to understand. I have to see this duel through to the end," Crow said.

Yusei was about to say something else when Obi-Wan touched his shoulder. "Let him do this, Yusei. You obviously can't change his mind. This is probably something he has to do," he said.

Yusei sighed in defeat. _'He's right,'_ he thought. He turned to Crow. "I understand, Crow. But I'll be right by you," Yusei agreed.

"Very well, then. Let's continue this duel!" Greiger said drawing his card. "I summon Spell Reactor RE and activate Summon Reactor SK's effect."

He then released all three of his current Reactor monsters and brought out Flying Fortress SKY FIRE. Using SKY FIRE's ability, he sent his Dark Tuner Doom Submarine from his hand to the graveyard and destroyed Crow's monster, Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield. "SKY FIRE! Attack Blackwing- Bora the Spear!" he shouted.

"I activate Mistral the Silver Shield's effect which makes all damage I would take to zero," Crow said defending himself.

"I end my turn," Greiger said.

Crow drew his card. "I summon Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor (Attack 800/ Defense 0)!" Crow announced.

"Not quite. Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's ability destroys your monster and you are dealt 800 points of damage!" Greiger informed. Crow original 3400 life points dropped to 2600 as his monster was destroyed.

"I activate my monster's effect! So by removing from my Vayu the Emblem of Honor and my Blackwing- Elphin the Raven from play, I can Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master!" he exclaimed. "And now I special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind. Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack his Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" His monster flew up and attacked. But due to SKY FIRE's effect, it was not destroyed and Crow took no battle damage. But in the machine, a little, stone splinter was left. Yusei knew what that was and what it did. "You see that little splinter, well, it's a wedge counter and I'm going to remove it so that your monster's attack and defense points go to zero until the end phase." And Crow's wedge did its work as the monster's points dropped to zero. "Now, Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind, attack his monster!" Greiger's life points fell from his original 3100 to 1800. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Greiger drew his card and special summoned his Dark Tuner Doom Submarine from the graveyard using its effect. He then normal summoned Darksea Rescue (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. "I will now dark synchro summon Dark Flattop (Attack 0/ Defense 3000 Level: -8) in defense mode! Since I used Darksea Rescue to Synchro Summon, I get to draw one card. And since the Synchro monster I made with Darksea Rescue is in defense position, I get to draw one more card. And now I use the effect of Dark Flattop! I now special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my graveyard in attack mode. I use Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect to send Star Blast from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy Blackwing Armor Master!" His monster was sadly destroyed. "Now, SKY FIRE! Attack his Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind!" Crow's life points dropped from 2600 life points to 900 in a second making Yusei grit his teeth in worry. Greiger then set one card face down and ended his turn.

Crow drew a card. "I pass this turn," Crow growled frustrated.

Greiger drew and used SKY FIRE's effect to send Darksea Float to the graveyard and destroyed Crow's set card, Fake Feather. He then followed through and ordered SKY FIRE to attack Crow directly.

Thankfully Crow activated a card, Blackwing-Backlash, which destroyed all of his opponent's monsters. "Well, Crow, I get to draw one card thanks to Darksea Float's ability. I now set one card and activate Contaminated Earth! This card allows me to special summon my Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua in attack position." A giant black whale rises up with purple outlined designed. "And with that I end my turn."

Crow drew his card. He then normal summoned Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain in attack mode. Crow then used Fane the Steel Chain to attack Greiger directly via its own effect. His life points dropped from 1800 to 1300 making Yusei relieved that Crow was able to make a comeback. "Now, due to Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain's effect, your Earthbound Immortal gets switched to Defense Position and is not allowed to switch its Battle Position until the end of my next turn," Crow declared. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Greiger said drawing a card. "I activate the effect of Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua to inflict half its defense point as damage to you." Crow's life points dropped to a mere 100 points. "Next I summon, Darksea Rescue in attack mode. And now I activate Basara. By tributing a monster once per turn, I can destroy a monster you control that has a higher Level than the monster I tributed and inflict 800 points of damage to you. So I use the effect of "Basara" to Tribute "Darksea Rescue" and destroy "Fane the Steel Chain" as well as inflict 800 points of damage to you," he declared.

"Not so fast," Crow retorted. "I activate Guard Mines to negate the effect of your Basara and inflict 500 points of damage to you." Greiger went down to 800 life points.

The Dark Signer growled. "I end my turn," he said.

"My turn!" Crow exclaimed drawing his card. "I first set a card face down and then summon Blackwing- Blizzard of the Far North in attack position (Attack 1300/ Defense 0). And due to its effect, I get to special summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame in defense mode (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200). Now I tune my three Blackwings together to Synchro Summon, Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant in attack mode (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000)!"

"Due to Chacu Challhua's effect, you can't conduct your Battle Phase so long as Chacu Challhua is in defense position," Greiger states.

"I use Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant's effect to destroy Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua because its defense is lower than Silverwind's defense," Crow declared.

But as soon as it was about to play, Crow, Obi-Wan, and Yusei all saw images of children. Greiger looks up and sees the children. "They're my brother and sister plus the other children of my home," he stated. "I realize now who was really responsible for the destruction of my village and the loss of my people there: the Dark Signers."

He tried to forfeit, but the geoglyph on his arm refused to let it happen and tried to possess him. _**"You are mine. You made a promise to help the Dark Signers and the Immortals and destroy the Signers! A promise you will keep!"**_ yelled the Immortal.

But both Jedi saw that the conflicting feelings of Greiger wouldn't allow it. The darkness then enveloped Greiger and took hold of him.

"I end my turn," Crow said.

This new Greiger drew his card. He cackled maniacally. _**"I have taken your friend and soon I will take you to the Netherworld!"**_ he declared. Yusei tensed. _**"First off, I'll switch my Earthbound Immortal to attack mode. Then, using his effect, I'll attack Crow directly."**_

"Not quite! I activate my Parasite Mind. This card lets me activate Basara as if I were the controller of it," Crow said.

" _ **What?!"**_ the demon controlled Greiger exclaimed.

Crow tributed Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant. In turn, Greiger's Earthbound Immortal was destroyed and Greiger life points dropped to zero. As the Immortal dropped to the ground all of the souls it had were released and freed.

The geoglyph disappears, and Crow is pleased with his victory. Yusei and Obi-Wan looked up and saw a giant boulder is about to crush Crow. "Crow, watch out!" he cried.

Luckily, Greiger pushed Crow to get him out of harm's way. But, Greiger was crushed by the giant boulder in Crow's place. Yusei and Obi-Wan used the Force to lift the giant boulder off of Greiger, shocking the two of the unknowing.

Once it was well away from them, Yusei went began up to the dying man. "Greiger, it's not your time yet," he said.

"Are you three… okay?" Greiger asked.

"Why would you save me?" Crow asked not responding to the question.

"I saved the people in my village," he replies. Obi-Wan and Yusei looked at Crow to see he was obviously touched by the former Dark Signer's words. "Find the children you took care of… raise them well," Greiger said.

"I will. I promise," Crow agrees.

"Yusei, you were right," Greiger said and Yusei looked at him. "Nothing remains after revenge. Please, defeat the Dark Signers." He then crumbled to dust.

Crow and Yusei were saddened by his death and Obi-Wan heard Yusei swear he will carry on with Greiger's promises. And the master respected his student's vow.

Crow and Yusei got up from their crouch and Yusei walked over to Obi-Wan a prepared face. "Come on, we better keep moving," Yusei said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You have truly grown into a person far beyond what I could teach you, Yusei," he stated.

The three of them meet back up with Trudge, Leo, and Luna. "So, you're heading to face Kalin, Yusei?" Crow asked. Yusei nodded. "Then we need to get going."

Obi-Wan boarded with Yusei on his duel runner again and the now six of the left to the tower of the giant.


	13. Tales of the Jedi

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 11: Tales of the Jedi

As they head off for Yusei to face Kalin, Crow asked, "Yusei, who _is_ the guy behind you? How do you know him?"

Yusei sighed. "His name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," he answered. "Remember when I disappeared when we were four?"

"And then you suddenly reappeared eleven years later after that weird fight between what seemed like two different, warring, strange factions? Yeah, I know. Why?" Crow replied.

"When I was four, I was met by Jedi Master Plo Koon. He was an alien species call a Kel Dor," Yusei began.

"Alien species?!" Crow exclaimed stopping Yusei.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "And there are thousands more that you don't know about and probably millions more that even the Jedi don't know about. Yusei has met most of the species that we know."

"Wait, what's a Jedi? And how did Yusei meet them?" Crow asked.

"Master Plo Koon met me in the forest after you guys left for Martha's and I sensed some fourteen years ago. He told me I was Force-sensitive and wanted me to come with him and join the Jedi Order. To train to be a Jedi. A Jedi is a person who is a Force-user and Force-sensitive and fights to protect peace and order," Yusei explained. "Feeling that staying would put you guys and everyone in danger from my powers and people who would want my powers, I went with Master Plo Koon to train and hone my powers. I was taken to the planet of Coruscant and was trained as a youngling until I was eleven. When I turned eleven, I was made Master Obi-Wan's Padawan, or his personal student. Three years ago, the enemies of the Jedi and a growing group called the Separatists came and attacked this world like they had done many others. My master and I were two of the starfighters that destroyed those dropships. In those dropships were battle droids that were going to be used to invade this world and kill any who opposed them. I think they went with the first city they came into contact with to attack first."

"It was actually Yusei who stopped any debris from the ships I shot down and any droids falling to the ground from hurting anyone watching or on the ground," Obi-Wan added. "Apparently, one of the Generals, named General Grievous, had some powerful guns and were aiming for Yusei. However another Jedi named Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka destroyed the canons before they could do anything."

"Thank those two for me," Crow stated. "My name's Crow Hogan, by the way."

"A pleasure. Yusei has told me a bit about you and how much he knew about you from when you were younger," Obi-Wan responded.

"He did?" Crow questioned a bit shocked.

"You don't need to be so shocked, Crow," Yusei told him. "The Jedi Council wanted to know as much as I could say about this world while I was four, before I was accepted into the Jedi Order. I told them all I knew." He sighed. "But at the end of this battle with the Dark Signers, I will have to leave."

"What do you mean by 'leave'?" Crow prodded worried.

"The Jedi Council wants him back. Not only to have him complete his trials and become a Jedi Knight, but because we need his help in the war against the Separatists," Obi-Wan told him.

"And when the Jedi Council says they need me to return, I don't refuse," Yusei added. "I'm sorry, Crow. But after the Dark Signers are defeated, I'll have to leave. But I know we'll see each other again one day."

Crow looked down in thought. "Then I'm coming with you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Crow. But that can't happen. We offered for Leo and Luna to join us but that's because they're Force-sensitive and have a chance to become Jedi," Yusei responded. "But you're not as closely connected to the Force in order to be Force-sensitive. You can't come with us." He sighed. "For now," They looked to see the tower coming up, "we need to focus and helping Kalin." He looked at his master behind him. "Master, for this, I need you to stay with the others. This will get too dangerous and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Alright, Yusei," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Hey, Yusei?" Luna called. He looked at her. "How hard is it to train to be a Jedi?"

"The training is very hard. And some things you think you know are things that are wrong and have to forget. For instance, you can't make personal attachments," Yusei responded.

"Why?" Leo asked. "If the attachment between Luna and I too personal?"

"No, yours are fine. And once you two seperate from time to time to train with other masters as their Padawan, you'll still be close friends and your bonds will still be there, but you will both be capable enough to know that you don't need the other to protect yourself. And when you're together, you'll be stronger. But you'll be strong without each other. If you have too close of a personal bond, you can make irrational decisions, which can get you hurt or killed," Yusei explained. "So, your and Luna's attachments are close and fine, but you can't let it get too much closer."

"Keep in mind, you can always be there to assure each other that the other is fine," Obi-Wan stated and they looked at him confused. "Trust in the Force and you'll be able to find your other half again. Besides, you'll have each other in spirit. When Yusei first became my Padawan, he was unsure but did his best to prove himself as a worthy Padawan. Ahsoka tried to prove that she was old enough and good enough to be Anakin's Padawan. Both truly proved themselves. Both as good learners and as good commanders."

"What do you mean by 'commander'?" Trudge asked.

"When a Padawan reaches a certain age and skill level, they are made a Jedi Commander. They are the ones who command a squad when needed and are the second-in-command leaders to the Jedi General if one is put out of commission and there isn't another to take their place," Obi-Wan explained. "Yusei would often command a squad with Ahsoka, though it was usual him alone to command his squad. Though one time while we were fighting for Felucia, him and Ahsoka got kidnapped together."

"By who?" Luna asked.

"Trandoshans," Yusei answered. "They kidnap anyone. They mistook me and Ahsoka for Jedi younglings which were prized to find. We were taken by them and dropped onto an island. There, we met three other younglings who were taken by the Trandoshans."

"What do they do with those they take?" Leo asked.

"When you're first released onto the beach, they shoot anyone who doesn't run fast enough into the brush. After that, those who made it are hunted like animals to be prizes, mounted on their walls as trophies," Yusei explained shocking them. "We lost our leader, Kalifa, to the hunters while trying to find a way off the island. After that, we continued to try to find a way while getting the younglings who had been stuck there longer than us out. We eventually met a Wookie named Chewbacca. With his help, we escaped the island since his communicator he tried to build somehow sent a signal to his homeworld and called them to help us. Ahsoka, the other younglings, and I went back to Coruscant where we were met by our masters again."

"Did they say sorry or something?" Trudge asked.

"I was about to, but Yusei cut me off by saying 'thank you'," Obi-Wan answered.

"Uh, why?" Leo questioned.

"Because if it wasn't for him and the lessons he taught me, I probably wouldn't have escaped the island," Yusei explained.

"Like I said before, he was a respectful Padawan. I don't think I'll ever find one like him again," Obi-Wan stated. "And I don't think Anakin will try for another Padawan."

"What happened to Ahsoka? She was his Padawan, right?" Luna asked.

"She was framed by someone and caused the Jedi Council to expel her out of the Order. Senator Amidala and Anakin both were able to prove her innocence and the Jedi Council offered her to return to the Order. She refused offer and left the Order and Anakin behind. I haven't heard or seen her since," Obi-Wan explained.

"Didn't they do a thorough investigation before sending her away?" Trudge asked.

"They did what they could and made the mistake. I was one of those who believed Ahsoka's story, knowing Ahsoka almost as well as Anakin did," Obi-Wan explained. He sighed. "Anakin hasn't been the same since Ahsoka left and he hasn't requested for a new Padawan. If I had to guess, he feels like he didn't teach her well enough and feels it is his fault she left."

"I wouldn't put it aside, knowing Master Skywalker," Yusei commented. They turned as the tower came ever closer. Yusei saw Kalin the distance. "Alright, Master. Can you get over to Trudge and the twins?" he asked him. He nodded and jumped into the air and cleanly landed on the back of Trudge's car. All but Yusei looked shocked and in awe.

Yusei, however, turned back to Kalin as they raced towards each other. Trudge and the others pulled up a highway ramp and got to high ground.


	14. Duel for the Truth

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 12: Duel for the Truth

Kalin revved the engine of his duel runner and sped head on in front of Yusei. Both Yusei and Kalin swerved their duel runners to one side, avoiding the collision.

Kalin gave a maniacal grin and said, "It's time for us to settle the scores, through the last Duel of the Enforcers. The one that never was completed back then."

"Last duel…" Yusei muttered before reflecting back on the incident when they were the Enforcers.

Kalin laughed again and raised a finger. "Let's get things started." Crow and the others arrived at a spot a few blocks away from the tower, giving them a decent view of the turbo duel about to take place. Kalin chucked off his cape, revealing his dark mark, and said, "This will be the last duel." His mark glowed and the purple flames erupted and shaped the Giant geoglyph. "I can see the events of this duel. I will kick you into the middle of the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death, with the power of my Earthbound Immortal!" Kalin called.

' _Kalin was never like this. He had cared for his friends. He kept me from falling off a building, saying he would never leave his friends. I'm going to save you in this duel Kalin,'_ Yusei thought.

Both duelists lined up to begin the shadow turbo duel. They activated Speed World and took off.

Crow looked at Obi-Wan. "You seem to know him better than we do," he commented to the Jedi. He looked at him and nodded. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I do," he answered looking at Yusei. "Knowing him, he'll be fine. He isn't one to just give up and drop dead." They turned back to the forming duel.

"Who passes the corner up ahead first goes first in the duel," Kalin stated. As such, they raced. The Dark Signer then noticed something, _'So Yusei's powered-up his runner since our last duel. Well, he won't be going first!'_ He rammed his duel runner into Yusei, knocking the Jedi Padawan into the fiery wall.

Kalin passed the corner and won the race to go first. "I get to go first. I summon Infernity Necromancer (Attack 0/Defense 2000) in defense mode," he declared.

' _An Infernity monster. Is Kalin going to try his handless combo again?'_ Yusei thought.

"I set one face down and end my turn," Kalin finished. "Bring it on, Yusei!" Yusei drew his card and paused for a moment, remembering another instance while they were the Enforcers. "Hurry up, traitor!"

"Fine," Yusei responded. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Max Warrior, attack Infernity Necromancer!" He then thought, _'Hopefully, I can get the real Kalin back in this duel.'_

"Oh, Yusei!" Kalin called. "The defense of my monster is great than the attack of yours."

"Not with Max Warrior's ability. When it attacks, it gains 400 attack points (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)," Yusei retorted. Infernity Necromancer was effectively destroyed in the battle. "But due to its other effect, Max Warrior's attack, defense, and level will be halved until my next turn (Max Warrior: Attack 900/ Defense 400/ Level 2)." Yusei then thought back on how he and Kalin had always stayed side by side, _'Until that night, that is.'_

 **-Flashback-**

Yusei and Kalin looked as they noticed captain of Sector Security had arrived in Satellite on a duel runner.

"Sector Security has deployed a lot of duel runners," Kalin told Yusei.

"Show those duel gangs the power the duel runner holds," the captain told his troops. "Use their dueling to judge them." Sector Security then began to pursue any of the duel gangs. Kalin only smirked. The captain captured a member of another duel gang after that.

. . .

The next day, Kalin surprised Yusei by saying, "We need to crush Sector Security."

"What?!" Yusei responded.

"I have finally found the Enforcers' final enemy. Only by defeating Sector Security will our true conquest of Satellite be complete," Kalin replied. "Go get Crow and Jack for me. Together we'll reunite and crush Security."

"Kalin, this is suicide," Yusei retorted.

"Are you chickening out?" Kalin asked.

"We can't do this, Kalin. If you actually want to go through with this, you'll have to do this on your own," Yusei replied and left thinking, _'Kalin won't take on Sector Security if he's all by himself.'_

Later that night, rain began to pour down. Yusei, Jack, and Crow went in search of Kalin after hearing he was being chased by Security. They found Sector Security finding their friend in an abandoned building and one told him, "Quit resisting and come out quietly."

Two officers were about to go inside until Jack and Crow managed to get inside first, completely surprising the two officers. Yusei managed to get inside the building using the stairs behind it. They were quick to meet up with Kalin in a room.

"The Enforcers are together again!" Kalin exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jack asked him.

"Oh yeah! Our last duel will be against Sector Security," Kalin responded too happy to listen to them.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

' _We were there to help him. But I made the wrong decision back then. That's why I've decided to save him today, just like he saved me,'_ Yusei thought. He finished his turn with two face downs.

Kalin drew his card to begin his turn. "I set a face down and activate Limit Impulse! By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon two Soul Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," he declared. "Next I tribute them to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode."

' _Kalin's definitely going to use his handless combo technique,'_ Yusei thought.

"Now with the effect of Nightmare Hand, I can special summon a level two monster from my hand. So I summon Infernity Dwarf (Attack 800/ Defense 500) in attack mode. And now with my two monsters, I will dark synchro summon! Come forth from the darkness, Hundred-Eyes Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" Kalin called. "My handless combo is complete!" He laughed again. "Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Max Warrior! Say, Yusei, I've been wondering, who are you really? Disappear for eleven years and then suddenly pop up after an alien fight? Makes me question who you truly are." Yusei looked at him with a warning glare as his monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1900 making him groan in pain from the attack. "Have you found this pain superb?"

"I activate Revival Ticket! By destroying one card on my field, I can bring back each monster destroyed by battle and recover my life points equal to the battle damage," Yusei declared. "So I destroy my Limiter Break to revive Max Warrior and regain the life points I just lost." His monster returned to the field and his life points returned to their original 4000. "And due to the effect of Limiter Break, I can special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

Kalin was angry and asked, "What can you do before my Hundred-Eyes Dragon?"

Yusei drew his card. "How do you know who I really am?" he asked Kalin.

Kalin laughed. "So it is true?" he asked. Yusei glared and Kalin laughed again. "You've hidden from everyone who you really are! So what are you? Who are you really? Tell me so iit'll only make this that much greater."

Yusei grew worried with how Kalin was acting. "Kalin, you don't understand anything. What I've been through, what I've seen. You wouldn't understand," he told his opponent. He paused before he continued the duel, "I activate Card of Sacrifice! This allows me to draw two cards since the combined attack of all the monsters on my field are lower than yours. But during this turn, I can't summon a monster or switch battle positions."

"You're in a deadlock. It's pathetic," Kalin stated.

Yusei ignored him and drew his cards. "I set two face downs and end my turn," he finished.

Kalin drew his card. "I place a card face down and activate my Hundred-Eyes Dragon's effect, which means it gains the effect of any of my dark attributed monster in my graveyard. I choose the effect of Infernity Necromancer. This allows me to summon a level four or lower Infernity monster. Like my Infernity Archfiend," he declared.

"I activate Slip Summon! When you summon a monster, I can summon a level four or lower monster from my hand in defense mode. So I summon Ghost Gardna (Attack 0/Defense 1900)!" Yusei fought.

"A typical futile resistance," Kalin stated. "I'll have the terror of my handless combo pierce you to the bone. Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Speed Warrior!"

"I activate the effect of Ghost Gardna to make it the new attack target," Yusei fought.

"I activate the effect of Hundred-Eyes Dragon. This allows me to take the effect of Infernity Dwarf in my graveyard. When my hand is empty, if a monster on my field attack a monster in defense position and it attack is greater than the monster's defense, I can deal battle damage equal to the difference," Kalin retorted. Yusei's life points fell to 2900 and the attack made him lose control of his runner for a moment. "Don't die on me here, Yusei! It's far from being enough. That doesn't come close to extinguishing my inferno of vengeance." Yusei remained determined and regained control of his runner. "Infernity Archfiend, attack…" Kalin stopped noticing his monster's effect had turned to 800. "What happened to its attack?"

"See, Ghost Gardna's got another effect. When it's destroyed, it decreases your monster's attack by 1000 until the end phase," Yusei informed. Kalin growled. "Now it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon! Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" His monster appeared ready to fight. "Next I activate Synchro Strike Unit! By equipping it to Junk Warrior, it gains 1000 attack points (Junk Warrior: Attack 3300). Now Max Warrior, attack Infernity Archfiend! And with its effect, it attack increases by 400 (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)."

"I activate Infernity Force! This destroys your Max Warrior since I have no cards in my hand," Kalin defended. "And then special summon a level four or lower Infernity monster from my graveyard. So I summon Infernity Necromancer (Attack 0/ Defense 2000)."

"Junk Warrior, attack Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" Yusei ordered. The attack hit and Kalin's dragon was destroyed as the Dark Signer's life points fell to 3700.

Kalin laughed. "Thanks to my dragon's effect, I can add one card from my deck to my hand. But you knew that, didn't you?" he asked Yusei.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished. And due to the effect of Synchro Striker Unit, Junk Warrior's attack decreases by 800 making it a total of 2500. He saw Kalin's card and thought, _'It's Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. I have to save Kalin.'_

While watching the duel, Crow stated, "Yusei's trying to save Kalin, just like before." They looked at him and he began to explain everything.

 **-Flashback-**

Sector Security had cornered Kalin's hideout with Kalin, Yusei, Jack, and Crow inside. Kalin's friends removed their duel disks from their wrists and put them on the table.

"What's going on?" Kalin asked. "Aren't we going to fight together?"

"Open your eyes, Kalin," Jack told him.

"We don't have a chance if we go up against Security head on," Crow added.

"You guys, get out of the building," Yusei told them.

"That won't satisfy me. We defeated Satellite and dominated it for the first time. Let's have our last duel," Kalin begged.

"We don't have the same views as you anymore," Jack told him.

"What?!" Kalin exclaimed disbelievingly.

"We're friends, Kalin, and we want to save you from Sector Security," Yusei told him.

"What did you say?" Kalin asked shocked.

Sector Security then began to attack the building. The four managed to escape the building, only to be pursued by the Sector Security. They got separated and Kalin found himself trapped at a dead end. An officer appeared and Kalin looked at him.

"I'll just have to fight by myself, then," Kalin stated. The duel began and as it went on, Kalin then jumped at the officer. The two began to struggle making the agent lose control of his runner.

Yusei managed to find Kalin and called, "Kalin, stop!" The runner hit the wall and both Kalin and the officer landed hard on the ground. Unlike the officer, Kalin remained conscious. Kalin grabbed a wooden stick and was about to beat the officer but Yusei grabbed his wrist. "Kalin, this needs to stop!"

The two began to fight with Kalin repeating, "We have to crush Sector Security." Crow and Jack found the two and all four hid inside another abandoned house.

Jack then said, "It's only a matter of time before we're found out."

"Jack, Crow, take care of Kalin," Yusei told them.

Yusei then stepped outside to Sector Security. "I'm the leader of the Enforcers and was the one who attacked the Sector Security Headquarters. Take me in and leave the others out of this," he told the officers.

The captain appeared and told the other officers, "Secure the leader." They came out with an arrested Kalin, shocking Yusei.

"No, you've got the wrong leader. I'm the one you want," Yusei tried.

The captain refused to listen and said, "Defiance against Sector Security is a first-class crime. You won't be seeing him again anytime soon." He laughed and touched Yusei's shoulder while Yusei glared at him.

Kalin looked at became furious. "You betrayed me?!" Kalin yelled as the officers dragged him into the wagon. "You traitor!"

"No, Kalin, I…" Yusei tried but Kalin was too angry and kept cutting him off before Yusei could explain.

"Kalin!" Yusei called as Sector Security took him away.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Jack, Crow, and I tried to save you that day," Yusei told Kalin in the duel.

"No, you all betrayed me!" Kalin refused.

"Kalin, you've got it wrong," Crow told him. "Yusei tried to surrender in your place."

"Why didn't you fight with me until the end and bend to Sector Security's questioning? These actions only mean you sold me out," Kalin asked. "Do you know what fate awaits those who oppose Sector Security? They didn't even numb it when they put the marker on my face. And the guards kept abusing me."

"We tried to visit you. But we were never able to meet you," Crow explained. "And then, we heard news that you had died."

"It wasn't that simple!" Kalin yelled. "I could have withstood the countless brutality, but when the Securities took away my deck that was more precious to me than my life… After that, I went into a depression in which I refused to eat and left myself starve to death. On that night, a voice asked what my desire was. It told me to have this desire, I must become a Dark Signer. I told it I want vengeance and I died. By becoming a Dark Signer, I swore revenge on you and I'll make you go through the worst fears I had to endure. All through my Earthbound Immortal. Now it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I tribute my Infernity Necromancer and my Infernity Archfiend to summon my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" The dark monster rose from the ground and stared right at Yusei. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Yusei directly!"

' _I'm not going to run in fear anymore,'_ Yusei thought. _'And by sending his Earthbound Immortal to its doom, I'll face Kalin's fears.'_ Yusei then fought, "I activate my trap card, Baton of the Hero! During this turn, I can designate an opposing monster's attack target. So I switch the target to Junk Warrior!" The attack destroyed Yusei's monster and dropped his life points to 2400.

"So you managed to use a monster to shield yourself to evade my Earthbound Immortal, hm?" Kalin responded. "I activate Ccapac Apu's ability! This inflicts damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

"I activate my face down, Burst Synchro Summon!" Yusei defended. "This reduces the battle damage to zero and allows me to summon a synchro monster with attack equal to the effect damage I would've taken, ignoring summoning conditions. So I summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"I set a face down and end my turn," Kalin declared.

"It's my turn," Yusei called drawing a card.

"I activate the continuous trap, Brilliant Shrine Art! This lets me redirect any attacks to my Earthbound Immortal," Kalin declared.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards and send one card from my hand to the graveyard. So I send Stardust Xiaolong to the graveyard and activate its ability. Since I have Stardust Dragon on my field, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) to the field," Yusei declared. "I then end my turn with one face down." Kalin drew his card. "I activate my trap card, Superior Protector! By equipping it to Stardust Dragon, I can nullify any battle damage to him except through battles involving the equipped monster."

"So you're containing direct attacks, too. But I'll crush that Stardust Dragon. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Stardust Dragon!" Kalin ordered.

"I activate the effect of Superior Protector! By sending it to the graveyard, I can negate Stardust Dragon's destruction by battle," Yusei defended.

"You still take damage. And to make it worse, I activate Wicked Trample, which doubles the damage you've received except those caused by direct attacks," Kalin retorted.

Yusei was surprised as his life points fell to 1400. The thrust of the attack caused Kalin to lose control of his runner for a moment. Yusei rode up and tried to help him, making Kalin remember the day he saved Yusei from falling off a building.

"I was wrong to think I could save you by sacrificing myself. Only the unity of companions can save a companion," Yusei told Kalin. Suddenly, all their marks began to glow bright. "Both Crow and Jack share the same concerns. Plus, our new friends are giving us their support. This isn't a battle to defeat you, Kalin. It's to save you from the Dark Signers."

"What's it matter now?" Kalin asked.

Kalin lost control of his runner again and Yusei called, "Kalin!" His mark glowed brighter before all the marks, including the fifth Signer's, appeared on Yusei's back, creating the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"Our wishes will cluster together and be completed," Yusei said. He saw a light from his deck and drew his card. _'This car will lead me to a miracle and save Kalin,'_ he thought. "I summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And now I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to synchro summon. Rise up, Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!"

"Do it, Yusei," Kalin told him.

Yusei nodded. "I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect. It can negate the effect of your Immortal and gain the effect for itself until the end phase," he declared. "Now, Majestic Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! End this!" The Immortal was destroyed and Majestic Star Dragon was able to use its effect to reduce Kalin's life points to zero.

Yusei came to Kalin's side as he stopped his runner. "I'm going to save you this time," Yusei told him.

Kalin's eyes turned to normal as he said, "When I became a Dark Signer, I asked for one more thing: that I wanted to play the last duel of the Enforcers, the one that never came true back then."

"Kalin…" Yusei muttered.

The geoglyph disappeared and Kalin said, "I wasn't able to stay mad at you. That isn't enough to satisfy me." Then then turned to dust and faded away.

"Kalin, for you, I will defeat the Dark Signers," Yusei stated.

Yusei put his Stardust Dragon into the control unit and the Giant Tower sunk into the ground. He turned and saw Leo, Luna, Crow, Obi-Wan, and Trudge at a bridge who were greeting him. He rejoined them and Crow pointed up as a light appeared and half the citizens of the Satellite were returned.

"The people who were sucked up by Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu must've come back," Crow concluded.

"Yeah," Leo agreed while Luna nodded.

"Nice win, Yusei," Crow congratulated.

"It's too early to celebrate. In order to close to the doors to the Underworld, two more towers have to be sealed," Yusei responded. "There is still three more Dark Signers out there." Trudge suddenly tensed and Yusei noticed it. "Everyone, get back from Trudge."

"What's going on?" Crow wondered.

In a possessed sounding voice, Trudge said, "So you defeated Kalin?"

"Roman," Yusei growled.

"You, Yusei, will be my next opponent. If you want to fight me, you must come to the Original Ener-D Reactor," Roman told the Signer through Trudge. After that, Yusei saw a spider come out of Trudge.

Back to normal, Trudge asked noticing their stares, "What's wrong?"

"This could be a trap," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"I have to go fight him, even if it is a trap," Yusei told him. "After all, if I defeat Earthbound Immortal Uru, the souls of Martha, Rally, and the others will return. I have to settle things with Roman."


	15. Destiny's Doorstep- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 13: Destiny's Doorstep- Part 1

"This sure is deep," Leo commented as he, Yusei, Trudge, Luna, and Obi-Wan arrived and looked down the pit.

"It's the Original Ener-D Reactor that was built by Yusei's father," Luna commented.

"The Ener-D Reactor that was responsible for Zero Reverse and causing the city to be split it two," Trudge added.

"I sense a lot of the Dark Side swirling down there," Obi-Wan mentioned and Yusei nodded.

"I can feel a frightening power down here," Luna mentioned.

"It's alright, Luna," Leo comforted. "I'm here to protect you."

They stopped at a bridge and Yusei saw Roman at the other end. "So you sent Kalin to the Underworld," Roman stated as Yusei stepped on the bridge along with Roman. Obi-Wan was about to step beside his Padawan, but Yusei shook his head at him silently telling his master not to. The Jedi Master reluctantly obeyed.

Yusei turned back to Roman. "You're wrong. Between me and Kalin, there wasn't any hatred. It was the Dark Signers' fault for twisting our misunderstanding," he responded to the statement.

"I don't think so. It is fate," Roman retorted. "From the beginning, you were fated to be bound to each other through hate. The Original Ener-D Reactor had been built through hate and sadness, just like me and Dr. Fudo."

Yusei was shocked by what Roman had just said. Roman pulled a switch and an explosion occurred. Ener-D filled the bottom under the bridge. Leo and Luna were both fascinated and terrified by the event.

"This is the door to the alternate possibility that Dr. Fudo and I found seventeen years ago," Roman told Yusei. "Within this light lies the power to change the world. The light has the power to rule over the world."

"Will this light take more victims?" Yusei asked remembering what happened to Rally and Martha. Roman smirked. "I'll never let you get away for what you've done."

"In order for the alternative possibility, there are always slight sacrifices. People are just small existences in a greater container called fate. You should know that better than anyone, Yusei?" Roman asked and Yusei glared making Roman smirk. "Before fate, lives will disappear like trash and this light is fate itself and alive. The light has swallowed the fate of Dr. Fudo and mine and become alive."

"You're insane, Roman. I won't allow you to do any more harm than you have already done," Yusei retorted.

"Then, I'll bury you inside the light as well," Roman vowed and the two began their duel. Their marks glowed and their life points began at 4000 each. The twins were worried for Yusei as the spider geoglyph appeared in the giant crater. "I'm looking forward to our duel. Show me what kind of powers you hold." Roman drew his card. "I simply set one face down and end my turn."

' _Does Roman want me to attack? The only thing I can do right now is attack, whatever he might have,'_ Yusei thought. "With the effect of my monster Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400), I can special summon it by discarding a monster card in my hand," he declared. "Then I activate the effect of Level Eater. By lowering the level of Quickdraw Synchron by one (Quickdraw Synchron: Level 4), I can special summon it (Level Eater: Attack 600/ Defense 0). Quickdraw Synchron can also be used in place of a tuner monster that has 'Synchron' in its name. So I tune Quickdraw Synchron and Level Eater to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)! Now Junk Warrior, attack Roman directly!" The attack hit and lowered Roman's life points to 1700.

"Alright!" Trudge stated while him, Leo, and Luna were happy Yusei took the first hit.

' _Be careful, Yusei,'_ Obi-Wan thought, more nervous still rather than happy like the others.

"I wouldn't get too excited. I activate Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. As I took damage from a direct attack, I may special summon one level one monster from my hand and one from my deck," Roman fought. "So I special summon two Dark Spiders (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"I set one face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

"What's with two monsters with zero attack points?" Leo wondered. "Is Roman weak?"

"No," Luna replied. "Roman won't do anything useless. He's just setting things up for his mightiest card."

"What?" Leo responded shocked.

"The Dark Signers obviously each have a powerful card that can overturn any situation. And right now, Roman has two monsters ready to be released," Obi-Wan told them.

"Leo, Trudge, stay close to me because I have a feeling that Earthbound Immortal Uru is coming," Luna responded frightening Leo. "You as well Obi-Wan, sir." Obi-Wan gave a nod of respect and agreement.

"It's my move," Roman stated drawing his card. "I activate the field spell card, Spider Web." The field was immediately covered in webs and glowed in multiple colors from the Ener-D. "Next I tribute my two Dark Spiders to summon my strongest monster. Rise up from the depths of the Underworld, my dark god, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" His monster rose up. "Uru can attack directly if there is a field spell card on the field. So, Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Synchro Barrier! By tributing Junk Warrior, the battle damage I would've taken this turn becomes 0," Yusei fought.

"I'm impressed with your move, Yusei. But it won't last. I set two face downs and activate the continuous spell card, Destiny Activator. Now during each turn, you must show me the card you draw. If it's the same type as the card I sent to the graveyard, it is destroyed and your life points are halved. I had sent Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. The card you draw will determine your fate. I end my turn." Yusei drew his card and showed it to Roman. It was a trap called Shooting Star. "Your luck is impressive."

"Yusei shouldn't let his guard down yet," Trudge stated.

"No, he shouldn't," Obi-Wan agreed.

"I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode," Yusei declared. _'Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target. But Roman only has 1700 life points,'_ he thought. "I activate Speed Warrior's effect, doubling its attack (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800). Now Speed Warrior, attack Roman directly **(A/N: God… Fucking… Dammit! *ahem* Excuse my swearing. I apologize severely if you don't like swearing or anything of the sort. I have gone over this duel at least twice before and this happens again with Stardust Dragon if my memory serves right. So I may or may not end up throwing my computer at the wall in frustration or flipping a table. I am sorry that this show is so rule breaking. Don't be too harsh about it. I hope I'm not the only one who dislikes this fact)**!"

"You are too naïve," Roman said. "I activate my trap, Roar of the Earthbound! This destroys the attacking monster and deals you damage equal to half its attack."

Speed Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points dropped to 3100. "I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Roman drew his card. "How long can you withstand the attacks of my Earthbound Immortal?" he asked. "Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Spirit Force! This reduces the battle damage to 0 and allows me to add a monster with 1500 or less defense from my graveyard to my hand," Yusei defended.

"You are at your end, Yusei," Roman stated. "I activate Earthbound Wave! This negates the activation of your trap and destroys it." Yusei was once again about to be hit by the attack, but Jayla protected him again as his life points dropped to 100. "I'll let you soon go towards the light below where your father is resting."

"It's not over until the last card is played," Yusei refused. He drew his card. It was the effect monster Zero Gardna.

"You drew a monster card and that activates the effect of Destiny Activator, which means your life points are halved," Roman informed. Yusei life points fell to 50. "You end is coming, Yusei."

"My life points aren't gone yet," the trapped God said. "I summon Zero Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 0). I end my turn with one face down."

"I'm surprised you still have the will to fight. Your will is just like your father," Roman responded. "I can't believe that, after seventeen years, the Signer to fight against me is Dr. Fudo's son. I can feel a strong sense of fate."

"I don't have any fate with the likes of you, Roman," Yusei retorted.

"Your life points are almost gone and your soul will disappear into the light of Ener-D," Roman responded. "Perhaps it is time I tell you a story about Dr. Fudo. Seventeen years ago, Dr. Fudo discovered the Planetary Particle."

"Uh, what's he talking about?" Leo wondered.

"The Planetary Particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles. Dr. Fudo gave his son the name of his discovery. Dr. Fudo wished that Yusei could be a person to connect people with each other through bonds," Roman explained. "The Planetary Particle was a new, essential particle needed to create Ener-D. So he created his own theory and a development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I were researchers but were impressed by Dr. Fudo's research and were able to become his assistants. We would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. I believed in the world's future that the Ener-D Reactor could create. The research was still going well at that time."

 **-Flashback-**

Dr. Fudo, Rex, and Roman were researching until they felt a small tremor. Roman looked at computer screen and said, "The energy gauge is showing abnormal figures. But the equipment seems to be normal."

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"We couldn't understand the problem, but back then, no one could think the Ener-D Reactor would bring about something unprecedented," Roman explained. "Because of the experiments, the city was struck by abnormal weather. I was shocked when Dr. Fudo said the experiments must be stopped."

 **-Flashback-**

"It's out of hand," Dr. Fudo said. "I don't know what it's due to, but I'm positive the abnormalities in the city are connected to the Ener-D Reactor."

"But all the research will be lost," Rex commented.

"I know that already. But as long as our safety is being threatened, we can't continue to put the citizens in danger," Dr. Fudo responded.

Roman was a little saddened by the development. So he investigated every piece of data in the world. It wasn't long before he found a location where disasters were happening at the same time as the experiments. The Nazca Lines.

. . .

Roman arrived in South America to investigate the lines, having heard about the legend that there was a battle of gods 5000 years ago. At the Nazca geoglyphs, he heard the evil beings were sealed inside and that they were locked in battle with the Crimson Dragon for supremacy over the world.

As he investigated, a mysterious man walked up to him. "Hello, Roman Goodwin. I am from Yliaster," the man greeted. "It's a shame that the research on Ener-D would be halted."

"How did you know about that?" Roman wondered.

"Do you wish to continue the research?" the man replied. "After all, the research must continue, even if you have to get rid of Dr. Fudo."

"What're you talking about?" Roman asked.

"In the light of Ener-D, there are possibilities that even you can't imagine and the people of Yliaster believe that you are a true genius that should be in the first page of history books," the stranger replied. "You have already been chosen."

"What do you mean?" Roman responded. The man replied by pointing to a mark on his left arm. Roman looked at it. "It's a mark I've had ever since I was born."

"Fate has already chosen you and you can't run away from that," the stranger informed.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei was surprised to hear Roman revealed himself to be the fifth Signer. But he soon remembered the truth and gave the Dark Signer a warning glare. But even Roman continued the tale, not taking notice of Yusei's silent warning.

 **-Flashback-**

"Did the 5000 year old battle between the gods actually exist? Is it going to happen again?" Roman asked.

"That is something you should see with your very own eyes with the will of the light of Ener-D," the man replied before laughing and disappearing in a sandstorm.

. . .

Roman returned to New Domino City and went into the laboratory to see the Ener-D Reactor in search of the truth to the stranger's claims. Suddenly, a dark purple light hit Roman's eyes and he saw visions of the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Dragon, and their battle.

' _The Ener-D Reactor is a device to resurrect the 5000 year old battle between the gods,'_ Roman thought.

. . .

Eventually, Dr. Fudo stood in front of Roman and a few agents. "I'm going to stop the Ener-D research, no matter what the agents say to me," he told them.

"You no longer have the authority to do that. You have been relieved of your duties as a member of the RRD," an agent told him.

"What?!" Dr. Fudo responded in disbelief.

"We have invested a lot into the development of Ener-D. The successor has already been decided," another agent told him. Roman stepped up as the agent informed Dr. Fudo of Roman's promotion.

"What is the meaning of this, Roman?" Dr. Fudo asked.

"You don't have the courage to see the truth. I shall fill that role myself," Roman responded.

"I already built the control units for the Ener-D Reactor. As long as you can't release the seals…" Dr. Fudo stopped as Roman showed him the four cards: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Dr. Fudo quickly took the cards and the agents shot at him. A shot got his arm making Dr. Fudo drop Ancient Fairy Dragon. Rex found Dr. Fudo badly wounded.

"Hold on, Dr. Fudo," Rex told him.

"Rex, stop the Ener-D Reactor," Dr. Fudo told him and handed him the three cards.

Rex searched for his brother in the laboratory. He finally found him who had just cut off his left arm and put it in a container. Roman gave the container to his brother.

"Someday, the Signers will appear and no matter how many years it may take, you must gather them together and defeat me," Roman told him.

"What're you talking about?" Rex asked.

"Just do what I say!" Roman ordered. "There are two gods within my body, but I'm choosing the path of darkness. Take my left arm and get away from the laboratory, while a small amount of myself remains." He held his brother at gunpoint. "Go now!" Rex ran off.

Roman then went into the Ener-D Reactor Control Room and hit the self-destruct button which caused Zero Reverse.

"This way, I'll be reborn as a Dark Signer…" Roman muttered.

. . .

Before the explosion could kill him, Dr. Fudo put Yusei's infant self in a capsule escaping hatch, saving him from the explosion of Zero Reverse that split the city into two.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"Back then, the doors of the Underworld began to open through the events of 5000 years ago," Roman stated.

"You're trying to act like a god," Yusei accused Roman. "How many lives do you have to take until you're satisfied?"

"My fate was already in the hands of the gods when I realized it and I chose the darkness within my heart myself," Roman replied.

"Our lives are guided by the Force, not the god or a god," Yusei told him. "We are guided and that's it."

Roman frowned, though was confused by the term 'the Force', but returned to the situation at hand. "The world will be reborn soon. It's my move!" He drew his card. "I send Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack you directly."


	16. Destiny's Doorstep- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 14: Destiny's Doorstep- Part 2

"I activate the effect of Zero Gardna. By tributing it, I can reduce the battle damage to 0," Yusei fought.

' _He truly knows how to stay strong and fight on in situations that seem like if you don't have the right mind can be troublesome. As always, he is one of the best strategists the Order has seen,'_ the Jedi Master thought.

"I am impressed you managed to seal off my attack. I set a face down and end my turn," Roman responded.

Yusei drew his card. "I set two face downs," he declared. "That's all."

Roman drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate Earthbound Whirlwind! This lets me destroy all spell and trap cards on the field since I control an Earthbound Immortal," he declared.

"I activate Starlight Road to negate an effect that destroys two or more cards," Yusei fought. "This also allows me to special summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"Despite your dragon's arrival, it's too late," Roman replied.

"It's never too late," Yusei retorted confusing Roman. "I activate my trap card, Shooting Star! This allows me to destroy one card on the field when I have Stardust Dragon on my field. So I choose to destroy your Spider Web field spell."

"It is too late. I activate Anti Emptiness! By making the attack of my Earthbound Immortal zero for the turn (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 0), I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Roman fought. "I end my turn there meaning my Immortal's attack also returns to its full 3000."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Battle Waltz to summon one Waltz Token (Attack ?/ Defense ?) which copies a synchro monster except for its effect," he declared. "So my Waltz Token will copy my Stardust Dragon's attack and defense (Waltz Token: Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

"Remember, Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target," Roman reminded.

"I'm not aiming at Uru, Roman. I'm aiming at you **(A/N: Don't hate me and be harsh about this. I warned you in the last author's note that this would happen. I want to flip a table or throw my computer at the wall. I am a bit OCD about this stuff, I will admit that. It is taking everything I have not to flip my desk. *sighs* Let's just get back to the chapter)** ," Yusei responded. "Waltz Token, attack Roman directly!"

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound! When a monster with lower attack than Uru attacks, Uru destroys the attacking monster and deals half the monster's attack as damage to you," Roman fought.

"I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon! This tributes it and negates a card destroying effect," Yusei retorted. Roar of the Earthbound Immortal was destroyed and Waltz Token went straight at Roman.

"I activate Brilliant Shrine Art! This redirects the attack to Uru," Roman responded. "This is the end. But don't feel bad, because we have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history."

Roman thought he had won but noticed Yusei's life points hadn't dropped and Yusei was still standing. "When a Waltz Token is destroyed, both players take 0 battle damage. I also activate the token's effect. When a monster destroys my token, that monster loses attack equal to the token's attack (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 500)."

"It's all a matter of fate," Roman stated.

Yusei glared while Stardust Dragon growled. "I don't care about fate, Roman. Because of it, there have been so many victims," Yusei told him. "You've forgotten what the people who survived are going through. If my father hadn't conducted his experiments, the incident seventeen years ago would never had occurred. The experiment took the lives of both Crow and Jack's parents- it ruined everyone's lives. If it had never happened, everyone would have had loving parents and happy lives. Why do they look at me as a friend? Why don't they bear any bad feelings and support me? I had lied to them about who I really am. I am part of the person whose history tore Satellite apart. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell them sorry?" Trudge, Leo, and Luna were overwhelmed by Yusei's words. "Try to answer that, Roman," Yusei dared.

' _Is this the darkness within Yusei's heart?'_ Roman wondered.

"I'll give you your answer!" called Crow's voice and Yusei turned to see the bird named man below him. "I'm sorry, Yusei. Despite me being your friend, I have never noticed the feelings you've been shouldering. I've never thought that my life was ruined because of you or your father, which is why you don't have to feel responsible for the incident. And I don't care that you never told us about you being a Jedi. It's understandable that you would keep it a secret. If I have a fate, it was only having met you, Jack, and many other friends. So now win the duel for our sake."

Yusei was touched by Crow's words and looked at Roman. "Don't worry, I plan on doing that," he told Crow. He then said to Roman, "The one illuminating my heart isn't the Ener-D's light, but my irreplaceable friends. This duel is my final hope. I activate my trap, Stardust Flash! During the turn, Stardust Dragon tributed itself, I can special summon it from my graveyard." Roman was shocked by the return of the white dragon. "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru and finish this!"

The giant monster was destroyed and Roman lost the rest of his life points, falling to his hands and knees and leaving Yusei as the winner. Despite his defeat, Roman laughed which surprised Yusei.

"This isn't the end. An ultimate god has already been unleashed," Roman informed as he slowly turned into dust. "If all four units are not controlled before sunset, the King of the Underworld will be revived." He removed the duel disk from his wrist while Yusei was shocked by Roman's revelation. "I won't allow you to leave this place."

He pulled a switch on his mechanical left arm, which allowed him to pull it off. It caused the bridge to explode. Before Yusei could fall, the Jedi Padawan used a Force Jump to jump higher than what seemed possible and landed on the end with his friends.

"How did you do that?!" Trudge exclaimed.

"The Force," Yusei answered bluntly.

"You must remember, Officer Trudge, the Force allows a Jedi, or Sith, to do many things," Obi-Wan added.

"Uh… right," the Security officer responded.

"Well, that's three Dark Signers down and two control towers," Crow commented coming up.

"Yeah. And if we don't stop the other two and get to the control towers, the King of the Underworld will be revived," Yusei agreed.

"Well, then we'd better hurry. We only have until sunset before whatever this King of the Underworld is arrives," Obi-Wan stated. Yusei nodded and they began their walk out of the crater.


	17. Flying Hearts- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 15: Flying Hearts- Part 1

Jack arrived at the Hummingbird Tower on his duel runner. He slowly looked at Carly's glasses and thought, _'Why would you join the Dark Signers, Carly? What happened?'_

"Carly, are you there?" Jack called. "Answer me!" No answered.

Suddenly, a duel runner rode over and the rider removed her helmet to reveal herself as Carly. "I have been waiting for you," she told him.

"Are you really Carly?" Jack asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "In order to see you again, I had to come back from the bowels of death as a Dark Signer."

"What are you talking about?" Jack wondered.

"I had infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer," she informed him.

Jack was shocked and asked, "Why?"

"I wanted to get closer to your just a little," Carly replied.

"I… I thought you had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals. I had thought… if I defeated the Dark Signers, I could save you and turn you back to normal," Jack told her.

"Do you have no intention of fighting me?" Carly asked.

"If you draw a bow against me, I'll break the arrow by force," Jack said.

"You're right. Since I'm a Dark Signer and you are a Signer, we are bound to each other by a twisted fate," Carly responded and the hummingbird geoglyph appeared around them. "Our destined duel can now begin." They both started their duel runners. But just before, Carly said, "If you win, I will return to normal. But if I win, you will become a Dark Signer."

"Fine by me," Jack accepted.

"Fate is ironic. I turned into a Dark Signer in order to chase after you and you had come to chase after me," Carly said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You can't escape fate," she replied vaguely. They both activated Speed World. "You duelist instinct wouldn't allow you to refuse a duel. I had expected that from the man I had chosen."

"If you desire this, then I'll take you on your destined duel," Jack responded.

"I dare you to catch me to the first corner of the geoglyph," Carly dared.

' _With this duel, I'll confirm Carly's true intention,'_ Jack thought as they took off.

Carly knocked Jack's duel runner with hers making Jack lose control of his runner for a second. With the move, Carly took the first turn and drew her card. She then began her turn, "I summon Fortune Lady Light (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode. Now every turn, this monster's level increases by one and its attack and defense increase by two hundred times its level. I set a card face down and end my turn. Bring it on, Jack."

Jack drew his card. "I'll pass this turn," he decided.

"You didn't summon any monsters or set any cards. Have you prepared to accept your fate? I will use all my might to take your life," Carly responded surprised. She drew her card. " And due to Fortune Lady Light's effect, it's level increases by one and attack and defense increase by 200 times its new level (Fortune Lady Light: Attack 400/ Defense 400/ Level 2). Now I tribute Fortune Lady Light in order to summon Fortune Lady Earth and due to its effect, it gains attack and defense points equal to its level times 400 (Fortune Lady Earth: Attack 2400/ Defense 2400). And with the effect of Fortune Lady Light, I can special summon Fortune Lady Dark from my deck in defense mode. It's effect is the same to that of Fortune Lady Earth (Fortune Lady Dark: Attack 2000/ Defense 2000)."

' _If I take both attacks, I'll lose the duel,'_ Jack thought.

"Brace yourself, Jack, because this is going to hurt. Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack directly!" Carly ordered. Jack lost control of his runner as his life points fell to 1600. "Now Fortune Lady Dark, attack Jack directly!"

' _Carly isn't the type of girl who would hurt others,'_ Jack thought while his face was bleeding due to the first attack. He drew a card and informed Carly, "During the battle phase, I have taken damage through a direct attack from my opponent's monster, I can special summon Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And with its effect, it can have attack points equal to the amount of damage I've taken (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow: Attack 2400). And because your second Fortune Lady declared an attack, it has to battle my new monster which has 2400 attack points." Fortune Lady Dark was destroyed and Carly's life points fell to 3600.

"I am impressed you are resisting in the end, but you can't escape fate," she told him. "I set a card and end my turn. Try to attack me."

' _She's being controlled by something. I know it,'_ Jack thought. _'I turn her back to normal, even if I have to give up my life.'_ Jack drew his card to begin his turn. _'As it stands, it'll be a draw. But I'll change that now.'_ He then declared, "I summon Power Supplier (Attack 400/ Defense 400) in defense mode. With its effect, Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow gains 400 more attack points (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow: Attack 2800)."

"I activate Bending Destiny! This negates the summoning of a monster and returns it to the opponent's hand," Carly played. Power Supplier returned to Jack's hand, surprising him. "No matter what you do, fate has already been determined."

' _With that move, she did more than just stop Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow from gaining more attack,'_ Jack thought. _'During her next turn, the attack of Fortune Lady Earth will increase, making it stronger than my Ogre.'_ He looked at a trap card in his hand. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"You disappoint me, Jack. The turn was too easy," Carly told him. She drew her card to begin her turn. "In my turn, I'll completely finish you off."

"Just try to," Jack dared.

"Because my Fortune Ladies gain a level each turn, the level of Fortune Lady Earth increases to seven and her attack raises to 2800. And now I activate my monster's effect, inflicting 400 points of damage to you," Carly declared as Jack's life points fell to 1200. "Now Fortune Lady Earth, attack Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow!" The ogre was destroyed and Jack's life points dropped again to a total of 800, which made him lose control of his runner again. They both stopped their duel runners and Carly laughed at him.

"I'd be damned if I gave in," Jack said.

"Our true fate can begin very soon," Carly responded.

"There's no fate. With my own hands, I'm going to open your eyes," Jack retorted.

"You are the one who should open your eyes. This duel is a fight for you and me to be together. When the match is settled, we're promised to eternal fate. The cards told me so." Carly looked at her face down and said, "I have been fortune-telling with my deck. The card I picked was the trap card, Enlightenment!" A bright light blinded Jack from the card.

. . .

Jack awakened in a room where Carly appeared and called, "Wake up, Jack. You seemed to be having quite a nightmare. Did you have a bad dream?"

"What is this place?" Jack asked her. He looked at his arm to see the Hummingbird mark instead of the mark of the dragon. "I'm… I'm a Dark Signer?!"

"You are. Are you still seeing some of your dream?" Carly asked.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked. He looked in the mirror and saw he had transformed himself into a Dark Signer with the usual dark clothing and the white of his eyes had turned black.

"Remember, Jack," Carly told him. "You soul has been lost before."

"I… I really have turned into a Dark Signer," Jack stated. He went outside and noticed that Satellite had turned into hell itself with volcanoes, lava, and a darkened sky.

"The 5000 year old battle against the Signers was won because you were on our side," Carly told him.

"I… I remember. Because of the Dark Signers' victory, the world has turned into hell," Jack responded.

"You are the Dark King, the High Ruler of the Underworld," Carly told him.

"Death has opened my eyes. I don't need friends, bonds, or tepid harmony," Jack stated. "It's only in this hell-like world where heights sought by a true king lie."

"This is the world we truly desired," Carly told him.


	18. Flying Hearts- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 16: Flying Hearts- Part 2

In the real world, Jack was truly still blinded by the light from Enlightenment. Carly told him, "When I chose this card, I was able to understand all on why I became a Dark Signer. What I could gain by fighting you, so we could go to our ideal future. I activate the effect of my card. When a monster is destroyed by battle, it can attack a second time!" Fortune Lady Earth is about to attack, when Carly's glasses fell from Jack's pocket.

. . .

Back in the illusion world, Jack sat on a throne with Carly, transported by zombie-like creatures

"Everything in this world has pledged their allegiance to you as the Dark King," Carly told him.

"In this world, all the humans are gone," Jack said. He then noticed Carly's glasses on the ground and remembered Carly's true self. "This isn't the world you truly desire."

"What?" Carly responded.

. . .

Jack woke up in the real world again and played, "I activate the trap card, Changing Destiny! This negates the attack of your monster." Therefore, Fortune Lady Earth's attack was stopped.

"Why are you trying to avoid fate? If I win the duel, we can attain a blissful future," Carly responded.

Jack took out Carly's glasses and showed them to Carly shocking her. "This sham is not the future we're intended for. You showed me what's real. Remember, the Carly I know is still in you somewhere."

"That can't be true," Carly said. They both restarted their duel runners and continued the duel. "I came back as a Dark Signer so you and I could rule the world. That is what I desire. This is the fate that has been appointed to us."

"You're wrong. You're the one who woke me up when I lost all directions after being toyed by a sham of a fate," Jack retorted. Carly then remembered all the time she spent with Jack. "I haven't forgotten what you said. That's why I followed your advice and decided how I lived on my very own. I activate the second effect of Changing Destiny. This lets you pick one of two options. You can either regain life points equal to half the attack of the monster whose attack was negated or inflict it as damage to me." Carly was shocked. "You can either recover 1400 life points or inflict 1400 points of damage to me."

' _Jack's life points are only 800. If I choose to inflict damage, Jack will lose the duel,'_ Carly thought. "Why don't you mind taking damage when you were just squeezed by the attack of Fortune Lady Earth?" she asked him.

"So I could teach you that there's no such thing as an appointed fate. That I believe in you," Jack replied. "You must choose your own destiny."

' _He's a fool. By flustering him such a great deal, he's ended up following what I've said. I'll make him mine,'_ Carly thought. She was about to inflict the damage when she looked into his eyes and thought of the time she spent with Jack. Unable to go through with hurting him, she chose to regain her life points increasing it to 5000. After that, her eyes returned to normal.

"Carly! Have you turned back to normal?" Jack called out.

She looked at him and showed him she has. "I don't want that kind of fight," she told him.

"I know. You're not the type of person who hurts others," Jack agreed.

Carly reached to end the duel but the Earthbound Immortal refused to allow it and possessed her, saying, _**"I don't care what you want. The duel between you and the Signer is your appointed fate as a Dark Signer. You will continue this duel!"**_

"Are you the one who dragged Carly into the darkness?" Jack asked the possessed Carly. The evil power within Carly forced her to continue the duel and completely possessed her. "Unhand Carly!"

" _ **My turn isn't over. I activate the Speed Spell- Curse of Fate! As long as I have two or more speed counters, I can place two cursed counters on one of my monsters. In exchange for not attacking, I can inflict damage to you by removing one counter. So I place two counters on Fortune Lady Earth. I set two cards face down to end my turn,"**_ Possessed Carly declared. _**"Do not waste your turn on trying to get the old Carly back."**_ She then laughed evilly.

"I'm going to make you pay for taking Carly," Jack vowed and drew his card. "I summon Vice Dragon with its effect, though its attack points are halved, since you control a monster and I don't. Next I normal summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300). Now I tune my turn monsters to synchro summon. Show your might, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!"

" _ **The dragon, which proves you are a Signer, has finally appeared,"**_ Possessed Carly stated. _**"I'll turn the tables on it. I activate Class Change, increasing the level of Fortune Lady Earth to 8 meaning its attack increases to 3200 as well."**_

"Its attack is greater than Red Dragon Archfiend," Jack realized.

" _ **And now with its other effect, I can inflict 400 points of damage right at you,"**_ she informed, reducing Jack's life points to 400. She laughed. _**"Your life points are like a flame on a flickering candle. During my next turn, I'll completely wipe out your life points."**_

"I won't allow it. I activate the Speed Spell- Half Seize! As I have three or more speed counters, I can halve the attack of Fortune Lady Earth and regain life points equal to that amount (Fortune Lady Earth: Attack 1600)," Jack played and his life points increased to 2000. "I'll burn the evil power's wicked heart inside Carly to ashes with the flame of truth! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Fortune Lady Earth!" The attack destroyed her monster and Carly' life points returned to 3600. "Carly, open your eyes." The possessed Carly lost control of her duel runner and rode into the flames of the geoglyph.


	19. Flying Hearts- Part 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 17: Flying Hearts- Part 3

"Carly! Carly, answer me!" Jack called.

The possessed Carly rode out of the geoglyph and continued the duel, _**"I activate Inherited Fortune! This allows me to summon up to two Fortune Lady cards from my hand next turn."**_

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Jack finished. _'No matter what I do, I'll save Carly,'_ he thought. Carly drew her card to begin her turn. "Are you alright, Carly?"

" _ **Carly doesn't exist,"**_ the possessed state of Carly stated. _**"With the effect of Inherited Fortune, I special summon Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind! Now the effect of Fortune Lady Water activates, letting me draw two cards."**_ She laughed. _ **"Serve me as my sacrifice. I sacrifice both my monsters to tribute summon my Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500)!"**_ Jack saw the shell-like heart containing the souls of half of the citizens of New Domino.

"If the real Carly were to witness this, she would blame and lament herself," Jack told himself.

" _ **Aslla piscu, attack Jack directly!"**_ Possessed Carly ordered

' _I will stop the evil power in Carly, or I'll die trying,'_ Jack thought. "I activate Battle Fader's ability from my hand!" he defended. "This allows me to end the battle phase and special summon it to the field (Battle Fader: Attack 0/ Defense 0)." Furious, Carly set a face down. "I used to be a person who wouldn't give a thought about others. I betrayed and hurt my friends. I was a man willing enough to sacrifice others for my own ambitions. But I learned from Carly that even a bruised and troubled heart can be saved by a truly considerate heart. Right now, I'm wishing with all my heart and want to save the person I truly love. Carly." A red light surrounded him as the entire Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. After noticing the symbol, he saw a light in his deck. He drew the lighted card, also beginning his turn.

Jack heard Carly's voice as she said, "End the duel, Jack. I don't want to hurt you or any more people because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous. There has to be a way to save you," Jack responded.

"If you truly care for me, you must end the duel,"Carly told him.

"But if I do that, you'll be gone," Jack retorted.

"This is the fate I choose for myself. If you truly are considerate for me, you must finish the duel with your own hand," Carly responded.

"I understand. If that is what you sincerely desire, I'll do it," Jack agreed.

"Thank you,"Carly responded.

' _I must pay Carly back by saving her life as she saved mine before,'_ Jack thought. He then continued the duel, "I summon forth, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Battle Fader and Red Dragon Archfiend to synchro summon. Appear, Majestic Red Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 3000)! With its effect, I can negate the effect of my opponent's monster and gain its attack until the end phase. So I choose your Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu for its effect (Majestic Red Dragon: Attack 6500)!" The possessed form of Carly was shocked by the turn of events. "I'll finish this, just as Carly wishes. But I won't let her die alone. I activate my face down, Shockwave. This destroys one monster on the field and both players take damage equal to the monster's attack. If I use this card to destroy my own Majestic Red Dragon and inflict its attack, both me and Carly will take 6500 points of damage and the duel will end in a dragon. This is the fate I have chosen for myself. If I am defeated along with Carly, I'll have no regrets."

That's when the spirit of the true Carly appeared and said, "I'm going to choose your fortune once more."

Before Jack can activate his trap card, Carly fought back, _**"I activate Earthbound Release! By tributing Aslla piscu, I can destroy all monsters on the field and inflict their combined attack to you as damage."**_

Jack was shocked and said, "With the effect of Majestic Red Dragon, I can negate any card's effect trying to destroy it and inflict damage to my opponent equal to its attack."

While his dragon prepared to counter-attack, the true Carly said, "My real wish is that you will be loved by everyone. That you become a real king that makes everyone happy." The possessed Carly then took the 6500 points of damage and Jack won.

After Carly's defeat, the geoglyph disappeared and each mark of the dragon reappeared on their respective Signers' right arms. Jack went up to see Carly, who was lying on the ground, and set her head on his lap, begging, "Don't die on me."

Carly woke up and asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Jack replied.

"Since I don't have my glasses, I can't see anything," she told him. Jack put her glasses back on her and she said, "I love to cheer on people like you, who tried their hardest. But, when I tried to wish for such selfish happiness, I must have been wrong for doing so."

"Everyone has a right to wish for happiness. If what you're saying is a crime, then I'm guilty as well," Jack retorted kindly.

Carly looked at Jack and told him, "I know you'll save the world. I'll be cheering you on, after all." She gave him a hug which he returned and began to turn to dust. Just before she disappeared, she whispered, "I love you, Jack." She then disappeared. Carly's glasses fell to the ground and Jack tried to grab the now non-existent Carly.

Sad, Jack looked at the light dusts falling from the sky.

. . .

Crow, Trudge, Leo, Luna, Obi-Wan, and Yuse walked out of the Dark Signers' lair and saw light dusts falling from the sky.

"Jack must've won his duel against the Dark Signer!" Luna concluded happily.

"There's still one tower left to seal," Yusei stated.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

"The Dark Signers' ambitions will be stopped," Yusei vowed. Obi-Wan, however, looked at Yusei in thought.


	20. The Hard Truth

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 18: The Hard Truth

The two Jedi, Trudge, the twins made their way to the Lizard Tower.

"Is the Lizard Tower the last tower to be sealed?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. And if the last tower isn't sealed by next sunset, the Doors to the Underworld won't be shut," Yusei replied. "I'm also worried about Akiza."

. . .

While getting closer to the Lizard Tower, Akiza told Mina about what Misty told her with despair and claimed Akiza allotted to her and her brother, as well as Toby's death which Misty claimed was Akiza's fault.

"Is Misty telling the truth?" Mina wondered.

"I don't remember it happening," Akiza replied.

"Maybe Misty was mistaken," Mina concluded.

"Misty's anger wasn't just an act. I must settle the score with her in order to answer Yusei and the others' wishes," Akiza told her.

They arrived at the Lizard Tower which was located inside an abandoned amusement park.

"We have to find Misty quickly," Mina told her friend.

"We don't know when the geoglyph might pop up, so we have to be careful," Akiza warned before she went straight to the Lizard Tower on foot alone.

. . .

Yusei, Trudge, Leo, Obi-Wan, and Luna arrived at the amusement park and found the car, realizing that their friends were already inside the park.

"The duel hasn't started yet," Luna said.

"We should split up to search for them," Yusei suggested.

"I'm sticking by you, Yusei. Being the only one I truly know here that knows this place well," Obi-Wan stated. "Besides, do you feel it?"

Yusei nodded. "There is something strange going on here. Something's here that shouldn't be," he stated confusing the others.

Nevertheless, they then walked off to go find their other friends.

. . .

Meanwhile, Mina searched through the park and thought, _'It's sad that a place like this is devoid of people.'_

"Hello there," greeted a voice from behind her and she turned to find a mysterious man.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"I am an officer here under Director Goodwin's direct orders," the man claimed.

. . .

Meanwhile, Akiza continued to walk towards the tower, unknown to her, a lizard was spying on her. A door to an old hall of mirrors opened beside her. She decided to go inside when she noticed Misty's reflection in one of the mirrors. Once inside, the door closed on her.

"Hello, Black Rose," called Misty's voice. "My business with you will finally be finished. Today is the day I will take revenge for me and my brother's death on you." Her face appeared on all of the hall's mirrors and she started laughing.

. . .

Yusei and Obi-Wan continued to search for Akiza. As he walked he heard a voice yell, "Look out!" Yusei looked up and saw a giant board falling towards the two Jedi. Yusei pushed Obi-Wan out of the way with him, and the two managed to dodge the board. They turned as a man walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm from Sector Security and came here under Rex Goodwin's direct order," the man claimed.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not safe here," Yusei responded.

"I have already prepared for such risks. I have learned all the details from the director," the stranger explained. "For the sake of New Domino City, Akiza must win at any cost." The two Jedi tensed a bit, having a bad feeling about this man.

"Alright. we're searching for her right now," Yusei responded, not wanting to get on the man's bad side at the moment. "You can come with us if you want."

. . .

In the hall of mirrors, Misty told Akiza, "Our duel can now begin. I'll tell you clearly what you did to Toby is grueling detail. If you wish to seal the Lizard Tower, you must navigate your way through my maze of mirrors. I am sure this duel will be enjoyable."

"Fine with me," Akiza accepted.

Misty took the first turn and drew her card. "I activate the field spell, Mirror Labyrinth." The hall of mirrors began to change and Misty said, "I'll display all your crimes. So next I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories." The scenery changed again, showing Misty's past.

Akiza saw the boy coming to his big sister and gave her a birthday present. Misty thanks her little brother and opened it. It was a locket that played a beautiful music. She thanks her brother again and said she'll be sure to treasure it. She then put the locket on. Toby told her sister that he met someone who had psychic powers like him and that her name was Akiza. Akiza was shocked hearing this. Toby told Misty that Akiza was also skilled in the Arcadia Movement and that the organization isn't as bad as people this it is. He also added that he wanted to use his powers to benefit everyone.

"That's Misty's brother?" Akiza muttered surprised. Rose was just as surprised, though it couldn't be seen.

"With the effect of my continuous spell, both players must shuffle any monster they draw during the draw phase back into their deck," Misty explained. The scenery then changed back to the mirrors. "Now one-third of the cards in our deck are restricted."

"That doesn't include the cards in our hands," Akiza stated.

"Well I summon Reptilianne Servant (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now as long as Reptilianne Servant is on the field, both players can't summon any monsters to the field. I'll end my turn there," Misty finished. Akiza drew her card and showed it to be Evil Thorn, an effect monster. "Because of Sad Story- Sorrowful Memory, you can't draw any monsters."

Akiza put the card back into her deck and shuffled it. "I set a face down and end my turn," she declared.

"Come and follow me deeper into my maze," Misty dared. Akiza followed while the Dark Signer laughed sinisterly.

. . .

The Padawan, Master, and the man continued their search for Akiza and Mina. The stranger then asked Yusei, "Can Akiza stand against a person like a Dark Signer?"

"She'll win," Yusei replied. "I believe in her."

"Do you have special feelings for Akiza?" the man asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "She's just a friend."

The stranger suddenly turned to a building. "I just saw some movement in that house."

Yusei went in and searched for a moment, Obi-Wan following. Yusei heard a groan below him and saw Mina unconscious. "Mina!" he called. He began to yank of the cellar opening.

Obi-Wan suddenly grabbed Yusei's arm and yanked him out of the way of a fireball from the Hinotama card. Yusei turned to the man with a slight glare with his master.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"Fight me if you want to know the truth," the man dared.

The man materialized a Psychic Sword from his hand and Yusei asked, "Are you a psychic duelist?"

The man only laughed as he attacked Yusei with the sword quickly pulled out his lightsaber and sliced the man's psychic sword, shocking the stranger.

"Maybe you shouldn't fight me," Yusei responded holding his lightsaber at ready. Obi-Wan got his ready as well.

"I don't know who you are exactly, but this is far from over," the man said before running out. They heard rushing water and looking between them to see water filling the cellar that Mina was trapped in.


	21. Reveal

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 19: Reveal

Akiza continued to follow Misty through the mirror maze. It was Misty's turn so she drew a card. "I activate the continuous spell, Sad Story- Unwavering Truth," she declared.

The mirror maze changed again to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Akiza saw herself meeting Toby who presented himself to her. He told her he wanted to be just like her and wanted to know what he could do to be like her. She had replied that Sayer will tell how and he would just have to listen to what Sayer said. After that, she left him. Akiza was still surprised that Toby was Misty's little brother.

"The effect of my new continuous spell is if both players draw a spell card during the draw phase, we have to shuffle it back into our deck. In other words, all of your spell cards are restricted," Misty explained.

' _I may be trapped but Misty is also trapping herself also,'_ Akiza thought.

"Now Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly!" Misty ordered. The serpent beast attacked Akiza and her life points fell to 3900.

"Thanks to the effect of Mirror Labyrinth, if both players don't have a level five or higher monster and if there's only one lever four or lower monster, the monster can attack once more during the battle phase," Misty explained as she and Akiza dueled. "So Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly once again!" Akiza took the hit and her life points fell to 3800. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Akiza looked at her hand. _'I could summon a monster if it wasn't for Reptilianne Servant,'_ she thought. She drew her card and was forced to show it due to the Sad Story spells Misty had on the field. It was the trap, Illusion Destruction meaning she didn't have to return it to the deck. "I set a face down and end my turn," she declared.

"Follow me again, Akiza, if you dare," Misty told Akiza and the Signer and Dragon Protector followed Misty. Misty drew her card. "I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Atrocious Day."

The mirror maze changed into the Daimon Area in which Akiza, as the Black Rose, was rampaging destruction in the area and spreading fear to anyone who dared to challenge her. The Akiza watching looked as a boulder killed Toby who was watching caused by Akiza.

"That… That's can't be," Akiza thought starting to feel guilty about his death. Even Rose was shocked in disbelief. "That wasn't how it happened. There were no casualties that day."

"The Arcadia Movement covers up all sorts of inconvenient truths, Akiza," Misty told the Signer, shocking her. "Now with the effect of my Sad Story combo, all cards will now be shuffled back into the deck after being drawn during the draw phase. You will taste Toby's pain, Signer." Her face appeared on all the mirrors and began to laugh.

"I activate Illusion Destruction! This flips Reptilianne Servant face down," Akiza fought.

"And due to its effect, it is now destroyed," Misty stated as her monster shattered.

"Despite meeting Toby, I don't know much about him. I didn't even know the fact that I was involved in the incident that claimed his life," Akiza stated.

Misty was furious and growled, "You continue to deny your responsibility in Toby's death." She then continued the duel, "I activate the trap card, Sorrowful Chain." The scenery changed again and Misty was seen crying for her dead brother. "This sadness led me to fall off a cliff while still driving my car. By the time I was transported to the hospital, I was already dead." Akiza was shocked by this.

. . .

As the water continued to flood the cellar, Mina was waking up. But as soon as she felt the rushing water flooding the area around her, she was awake. She looked at Yusei and Obi-Wan who were getting ready to try to get her out.

"Yusei! Obi-Wan! What're you doing?!" she asked.

"Getting you out," Yusei answered.

Outside, Trudge noticed a Sector Security ID on the ground. "How did this get here?" he wondered and opened it to reveal it as Mina's ID and saw Jack's picture in it. "Why is there a picture of Jack Atlas in here?!" he exclaimed angry.

"What're you doing?!" called Mina's voice and Trudge ran in.

"Mina!" Trudge called.

"Trudge!" Yusei called.

"What the…?" he muttered.

"I'll open the hatch, you get Mina out," Yusei explained. "I don't think she would appreciate the feeling of my master pulling her out of there."

"I've got the hatch. You two can pull her out," Trudge intervened. He yanked the hatch but it seemed stuck shut. "It's jammed," he stated bluntly.

Obi-Wan looked closer. "No, that man must've sealed this shut while we weren't looking," he stated pointing to the metal latch. "Step aside. I'll open the thing while you and Yusei pull her out." He looked at Mina who was needed to swim at the moment. "Mina, please move away from the hatch for a moment."

. . .

Back in the hall of mirrors, Akiza began to blame herself, "It… It can't be true. But… if it is… if I really killed her brother…" She tripped and nearly fell toward a shard of mirror. Suddenly, the psychic duelist grabbed her, saving her from the shard. "Who are you?"

"Relax, I'm on your side," he told her. He took off his fedora and glasses to reveal himself as Sayer.

"Sayer!" Akiza exclaimed, happy he was alive.

"Fight, Akiza," he told her.

"I… I can't," she refused.

"When I first met you, I found your original powers were too strong for you. So I sealed your powers without your knowledge. But now I'm going to unseal your true powers. All I need to say is one phrase. Listen carefully, 'the entrance to the Underworld is on the witch's island'," Sayer said. After saying that, Akiza emitted a powerful wind around her and stood up. "That's it, Akiza. Defeat this Dark Signer. Your true powers are far superior than those of the Dark Signers." He then ran from the hall of mirrors.


	22. The Final Tower- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 20: The Final Tower- Part 1

Akiza returned to her Black Rose persona, making Misty happy. "You'll be the only one who will be vanishing from this world, Misty," Akiza, as he Black Rose, told the Dark Signer.

"By the effect of Sorrowful Chain, when I have three Sad Story cards on my side of the field, I can special summon one effect monster. So I summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600)!" Misty declared.

"I'm not afraid of you, Misty," Akiza told her, irritating Misty.

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Akiza directly!" Misty ordered. Akiza took the hit and her life points fell to 1900. "Now the effect of my Dragon Queen activates. When it deals battle damage, you must select one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard." Akiza sent Hedge Guard from her hand to the graveyard in response to the effect. "And then I can draw one card. And because this isn't the draw phase, I'm not affected by the effects of my three Sad Story cards. I will end my turn there."

Akiza drew her card but because of the Sad Story- Sorrowful Memory, she sent it back into the deck which shuffled. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And with its effect, when this card is successfully summoned, I can draw one card from my deck and if it's a monster card, this card is destroyed. And just like you, I can draw cards outside of the draw phase. She drew her card and it revealed itself as Rose Fairy. "I special summon Rose Fairy (Attack 600/ Defense 1200) with its effect. Now I tune my two monsters to synchro summon. Come forth, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" The arrival of the dragon caused all the mirrors to break and destroyed the hall while Rose became her dragon form.

. . .

Sayer watched the duel from outside the hall of mirror with Amaterasu watching him with a glare, forced to be sitting on the ground with a spell he used on her. "Yes, Akiza. Eliminate all in our way. I will use you to rebuild my Arcadia Movement," Sayer said and laughed.

. . .

Akiza, as the Black Rose, continued to duel Misty. Leo and Luna found their way to Akiza in some kind of mirror dome.

"Something's wrong with Akiza," Leo stated.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Akiza ordered. Misty's monster was destroyed and her life points fell to 3500.

"Akiza used her psychic powers," Leo concluded.

"I end my turn," Akiza stated.

"Those were the same powers that were used to kill my brother. I will make you pay for it," Misty stated and the lizard geoglyph appeared.

"That's right, Akiza. Use your psychic powers against your enemy," Sayer encouraged and laughed from where he was in another small house.

. . .

Meanwhile, Mina backed away from the hatch as Obi-Wan brought out his lightsaber. He cut the entire area of the hatch until it fell off the ceiling of the cellar and down into the watery abyss. "Come on, Mina," he told her.

Mina swam to the hatch again and Trudge and Yusei helped pull her out. "Are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Fine," she answered. "Thanks to you guys."

"What happened?" Trudge asked.

"I was walking around when this man greeted me. The next thing I know, you two were trying to figure a way to get me out of that cellar with water flooding in," Mina answered.

"We met the same man," Obi-Wan answered. "He led us here and tried to attack Yusei with a some sword he conjured out of a card."

"He was a Psychic Duelist," Yusei stated. "And he was keen on Akiza. When ever he said her name, proud and dark ambition rose in him from what I could sense. If I had to guess, the man was Sayer."

"But he died at the Arcadia Movement," Trudge commented.

"I don't know for certain if it is him, and how he got back if it is," Yusei responded. "It just makes the most logical sense to me."

"We can discuss this after we find Akiza and stop the Dark Signers and that man," Obi-Wan stated. Yusei nodded.

They walked out of the house and they noticed the geoglyph in the sky. "The duel's started," the Padawan stated.

"Yusei, Misty thinks Akiza killed her brother, Toby," Mina informed him.

"Is it true?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know and Akiza can't remember it," Mina replied.

. . .

It was Misty's turn and she drew a card. "I drew Reptilianne Gorgon but due to Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories' effect, I have to return it to my deck and shuffle it," she declared. "Now due to Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' effect, it can be special summoned back to the field by sending one continuous spell card on the field to the graveyard. So I send Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories to the graveyard in order to revive it." Her monster reappeared and Akiza didn't budge at its appearance. "Next I equip Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings with Reptilianne Rage. This increases its attack by 800 (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 2700). Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"I activate Rose Blizzard! When your monster attacks, its attack is negated and switched to defense position," Akiza defended.

"I am impressed you managed to dodge the attack. I end my turn," Misty finished.

. . .

Outside the duel, Yusei called out as he saw the twins, "Leo! Luna!"

"Yusei! Obi-Wan!" Luna exclaimed as the two Jedi ran up.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Akiza's dueling Misty," Luna explained.

"But Akiza's acting like the Black Rose again," Leo added.

"What happened?" Yusei wondered. He looked at a house across from them and saw Sayer laughing and encouraging Akiza to fight. Yusei immediately recognized him from the Fortune Cup and immediately knew that his suspicion was confirmed. _'This is Sayer's fault,'_ he thought. "Leo, Luna, stay here. Master, protect them if they need it," he ordered the twins and the Jedi Master before running off.

. . .

It was Akiza's turn and she drew her card to begin it. "I remove Rose Fairy from my graveyard and activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon. This switches Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings to attack position and reduces its attack to zero (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 0)," she declared shocking the Dark Signer.

. . .

Sayer stated from his house, "With her power limiter removed, Akiza has no need to fear the Dark Signers."

Yusei managed to find the psychic duel and entered the single roomed house. "Sayer," he called.

"With your attitude, it seems you saved your friend," Sayer responded surprised.

"What do you think you're doing to Akiza?" Yusei asked.

. . .

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Akiza ordered, destroying the monster and dropping Misty's life points to 1100. "You're about to lose, Misty."

"When Reptilianne Rage is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you're dragon's attack points are lowered by 800 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 1600)," Misty informed.

"I summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense position and end my turn," Akiza finished.

. . .

"Sayer, what are you planning?" Yusei asked.

"Thanks to the Dark Signers attacking my headquarters, I have a scar on my face's right side," Sayer replied showing the mark for a moment. "I have complete mind control over Akiza and she will only listen to me. I will use her to get revenge against those who have hurt me."

"Let Akiza go! Akiza's a new person now," Yusei ordered.

"Akiza is my faithful servant. I decide everything she does," Sayer responded. He threw a fireball at Yusei who quickly dodged it.

"I won't let you control people's hearts," Yusei told him.

"Once people are in my hands, they'll be at my mercy regardless of who the person is. Once I place a stimulus on their weakness, they'll move at my will as much as I like, just like Akiza. Her heart has dealt with loneliness just because she has psychic powers. All I had to do was give a little titillation," Sayer stated.

Yusei tensed. "You're pathetic," he growled.

"No, but this one is. This Dark Signer through the grudge from the death of her brother. And now she's fighting a psychic duelist to get revenge. To me, it's just some tear-jerking fraternal love. I know Akiza will defeat Misty," Sayer responded.

"Are you the one who caused the events that led to Misty becoming a Dark Signer in the first place?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think thing would go this far," Sayer answered. "It is the perfect stage for me to demonstrate the psychic duelists' power to the world."

Yusei smirked and said, "You just admitted you were behind Toby's death."

"Even so, what're you going to do about it?" Sayer asked.


	23. The Final Tower- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 21: The Final Tower- Part 2

Misty drew a card to begin her turn. "I summon Reptilianne Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. Next I send Sad Story- Unwavering Truth to the graveyard to bring back my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600). Now Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!" The attack destroyed Akiza's monster and dropped the Signer's life points to 1600. "And now due to my Dragon Queen's effect, I can draw one card while you have to send a card from your hand to the graveyard."

"I activate Fragrance Storm. By destroying Dark Verger, I can draw a card. If it's a plant type monster, I can draw again," Akiza fought. She revealed it to be Copy Plant and she drew again. "I summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And since it's a tuner monster, the effect of Dark Verger activates. Meaning it is special summoned from the graveyard."

"What're you planning to do with summoning two monsters with low levels?" Misty wondered.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Akiza finished.

Misty drew her card. "I activate Advance Force! This lets Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings count as two tributes," she declared. "So now I tribute my monster to summon, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)!" The twins, Trudge, and Mina, who had found the twins, were terrified by the size of the lizard.

. . .

Yusei, meanwhile, continued to dodge fireballs sent by Sayer. Yusei clicked a button on his duel disk and asked, "Are you the one who killed Toby Treadwell? And did you then pin the blame on Akiza?"

"Yes, I was the one who killed Toby one year ago," Sayer confessed. "I had put Toby through a hard experiment to see if he had any potential to join my organization. The experiment consisted of an electrocuting device which would reveal if Toby had strong enough psychic powers to withstand the procedure. After seeing that Toby did not live up to expectations, I deemed Toby as of no use to me. So I increased the power of the device, even though I was warned by one of my members that it would be 'dangerous' and the experiment killed Toby. I was disappointed that Toby had limited potential as a psychic duelist. But Akiza was my greatest discovery. She had limitless potential as a psychic duelist and she always tried to measure up to my expectations."

"That's it, Sayer. You're through ruining lives!" Yusei responded and tried to fight him but Sayer used his power to thrown the Signer into a fall. But Yusei barely managed to escape the fall by holding onto the stone stairs.

"I must say, I am impressed by your persistence," Sayer stated. He raised a psychic sword, intending to finish him off. Yusei, though, laughed. "What're you laughing about?"

"My duel disk is homemade and had the multi-duel voice network switched on," Yusei explained. "In other words, Misty has heard everything that you just said about Toby's murder."

The psychic duelist was shocked by this and turned to Misty who glared at him in pure rage and hatred. "What did you just say?!" she yelled.

"Toby was too weak to join my organization. I don't need any one I can't use if they're too weak," Sayer replied.

"You'll pay for what you've done. Ccarayhua, take Sayer to the depths of the Underworld!" Misty ordered. The Immortal devoured Sayer and Akiza slowly returned to her old self but was still in a daze.

Yusei pulled himself up before running to Akiza below. Misty, though, was looking at Akiza with slight soft eyes.

"I have finally avenged Toby's death. I now understand that you hadn't killed my brother," she told Akiza as she turned back to normal. "I have no more reason to fight you." Misty was about to surrender but the Dark Signers' power refused to allow it and tried to gain control of her.

Yusei hurried and called to Misty, "Misty! Your vengeance is over. You can't lose to the Earthbound Immortal!" He looked at Akiza and noticed she was still in a daze. "Akiza! Akiza, listen to me!" he called. "Akiza!"

"I… I know that voice. That's… That's Yusei calling out to me," Akiza muttered and snapped out of her trance completely. She then noticed Misty.

"I… I can't stop this duel through my own will anymore," Misty stated before she became completely possessed.

" _ **And now I'll destroy you, Signer, and everything you hope to accomplish,"**_ the possessed Misty told Akiza and gave a depraved laugh.

"Akiza, you're the only one who can save Misty now," Yusei told her.

"Right," Akiza agreed.

" _ **Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, attack the Signer directly!"**_ Misty ordered.

"I activate Ground Capture! This halves the battle damage I would've taken from one of your monsters," Akiza defended as her life points fell to 200. "And if I had taken at least 1000 life points, I can draw a card." She drew her card.

" _ **I set a face down and end my turn,"**_ Possessed Misty finished.

' _If I win the duel, Misty will get sent to the Underworld. If I can just defeat the Earthbound Immortal, there might be a chance to save her,'_ Akiza thought. She drew her card to begin her turn. "First I use the effect of Copy Plant to change its level to two. Then I summon Hedge Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 2100). Now I activate the spell card, Shining Rebirth! This lets me synchro summon Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard by using my three monsters. So I summon back Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)! When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field and thanks to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon isn't destroyed this turn," she declared.

" _ **Remember, if you win the duel, Misty will die for good,"**_ the possessed Misty reminded Akiza.

"The one I want to defeat is the entity controlling Misty," the Signer retorted. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon!"

" _ **I won't allow you to win so easily,"**_ Possessed Misty refused. _**"I activate Doom Gazer. This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each card that would be destroyed. And with seven cards, you would take 2100 points of damage."**_

As the assault was sent towards Akiza, the spirit of the true Misty appeared and told Akiza, "Protect this world as a Signer, Akiza."

"A-Are you sure?" Akiza asked and the spirit nodded. She turned her head as she played, "I activate the trap card, Nature's Reflection! This redirects the damage to you!"

The attack made Misty lose her locket and fall to the ground. Ccarayhua and the lizard geoglyph disappeared. Yusei watched Akiza sad for her friend who had a sad look on her face while everyone congratulated Akiza for her win.

Yusei followed Akiza's view as she looked at a locket on ground. Akiza picked up the locket and looked at the picture of Misty and Toby. Her tears fell on the locket. Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"I know this is what Misty would've wanted, Akiza," he told her in a calming whisper, walking up to her. "Don't beat yourself up for it."

"Ah! The sunset!" Leo exclaimed making them turn to him.

"We weren't able to make it by sunset," Trudge added.

"But at least the souls of the inhabitants of New Domino City should return soon," Mina mentioned. They looked at the lights returned to New Domino.

Suddenly, an earthquake struck the area and a light appeared. The two Jedi and Trudge were the first to notice it then followed by the others.

"It's coming from New Domino City," Mina stated looking at it.

Then a condor geoglyph appeared in the sky. "There's a new Dark Signer," Yusei stated tense.


	24. Final Mark's Warning

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 22: Final Mark's Warning

Yusei and the others were concerned as the Condor geoglyph appeared in the sky. They turned as they heard two duel runners coming up.

"Jack, Crow," Yusei greeted.

Crow nodded at Obi-Wan before turning to Akiza. "So you're Akiza. Nice to see you won your duel. But what's going on with that light show?" he greeted the psychic, the last bit looking at the mark in the sky.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, another mild earthquake broke out making everyone place their feet to stay balanced. They turned to a multi-colored light as it shot out from the crater in the center of the B.A.D.

"The Doors to the Netherworld must've completely opened," Yusei understood.

"I don't like this power coming off from that light," Obi-Wan stated as he stared at it. They turned to him.

Yusei nodded. "It's dark and I think I know what it is," he agreed.

Before anyone could ask, various thunderbolts struck the area around the crater above the Dark Signers' lair and a dark, filthy liquid made its way out of the hole. Two red, glowing eyes appeared at the top of the sludge as it took its form of something that looked similar to a giant dragon.

It stood over the Satellite, dripping sludge to the ground, and stared in the direction of the Condor lines. Everyone, but the Jedi who look determined, was terrified by the creature's presence.

"Roman had warned us that the King of the Netherworld would appear if we failed to seal the four towers before sunset," Crow mentioned.

"That thing is the King of the Underworld," Yusei commented.

"Does that mean this is the end of the world?" Trudge asked.

"No. We're still here and the darkness hasn't completely taken over," Mina responded immediately. "It's not over yet."

Luna's Mark of the Dragon began to ache and glow and she looked at Kuribon. He began to flail around telling her something.

"Uh oh, Kuribon just said that if that thing reaches the geoglyph some really bad things are going to happen," Luna explained to the others.

"What kind of bad things?" Leo asked.

"The really bad kind," Luna replied.

"How can we stop a huge creature like that?" Leo asked.

The others' Signer marks began to glow. After a few cracks of thunder, some red lights shined from the sky. It wasn't long after that the Crimson Dragon descended from the clouds. Yusei stared at it with determined eyes.

The Crimson Dragon nodded at him before it sent a blast of light at the Signers and their companions blinding everyone for a moment.

They opened their eyes again and saw lights speeding passed them as they moved through.

"Looks like the Crimson Dragon's taken us somewhere," Obi-Wan commented.

"Yeah, and it's taking us in a hurry," Yusei responded.

A light began to show from in front of them. "Yeah, well it looks like our stop's coming up," Crow called as they entered the light.

The gang and their duel runners arrived and they looked around.

"This is Goodwin's island," Jack commented.

"What're we doing here?" Akiza wondered.

"And why is that stairway out of the ground?" Yusei added.

"Yusei's right. That was underneath his mansion," Jack agreed.

"The Condor geoglyph we saw in the Satellite was above Goodwin's mansion?" Akiza commented.

"How did we get here is such short time?" Leo wondered surprised.

Goodwin walked out on top of the stairway. "Welcome, Signers. I have been waiting for you," he greeted. "I congratulate you on defeating the Dark Signers. But unfortunately, you were unable to close the Doors of the Netherworld in time."

"Are you saying we lost? The world…" Yusei trailed off.

"Is done for," Goodwin finished. He stared back at the King of the Underworld. "The King of the Underworld is fast approaching."

"Why is it heading here?" Yusei asked.

"For the ritual," Goodwin answered bluntly.

"What?" Yusei responded.

"I used the Crimson Dragon to bring you here for the sake of the Divine Ritual," Goodwin explained.

He brought out a capsule containing an arm with the Mark of the Dragon. The mark began to glow causing the Signers to hold their marks in pain.

Jack looked at the arm. "Is that arm in there yours?" he asked Goodwin.

"No. It had once belonged to my brother, Roman," Goodwin replied.

"Then why do you have it?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin laughed as he set down the capsule and turned around. To everyone's surprise, the dark mark of the Condor appeared on his back. Goodwin's jacket tore as his muscles expanded and his eyes turned black and purple lines formed over his now muscular body, showing his status as a Dark Signer. He unlocked the canister and ripped off his mechanical arm.

Using his other arm, he took Roman's arm from the tank. "By using the Dark Signers' powers, I will make this arm my own!" Goodwin announced. He held the arm in the place of his missing arm where it attached itself. After a couple, stressful minutes, he stated, "Seems the Crimson Dragon is resisting. But don't worry, it'll just take time."

"What're you trying to do, Goodwin?" Yusei asked while glaring.

"With the powers of both light and dark, I will become the ultimate god!" Goodwin answered. Goodwin raised his arm and the stairway rose further out of the ground.

Yusei grabbed Amaterasu as they hurried back from Goodwin's residence while the stairway rose higher into the sky. Goodwin laughed manically with his view of the whole city. The Signers and their friends had found their way to the bridge leading to Goodwin's mansion.

Meanwhile, an altar appeared before Goodwin and he called, "We will duel on the crest of the Condor where I will crush you Signers for the ritual. I will defeat you and sacrifice you to the King of the Underworld."

"Not happening, Goodwin," Yusei retorted.

"Besides, it was you who asked Yusei and the others to _defeat_ the Dark Signers," Crow reminded them.

"What'll happen to the King of the Underworld if we win?" Yusei asked.

"It would most likely disappear. But I will not let that happen since I have become a god!" Goodwin answered. Obi-Wan and Yusei looked at each other not sure whether to be bored or annoyed.

"Fine, I'll duel," Yusei accepted.

"I'm going to disperse this world of you, Goodwin," Jack vowed.

"I'm up for the challenge. I may not be a Signer but I'll do anything for the kids in the Satellite," Crow stated. "We'll soar as high as the man from the Daedalus Bridge legend!" Goodwin grinned at hearing Crow's final statement.

The three duelists started their engines and Yusei called, "We will stop the King of the Underworld."

"Kick his butt!" Leo encouraged.

"Be careful," Mina called.

"Very careful," Akiza agreed.

The Condor geoglyph rotated so that it tilted downwards. A compartment on the temple shuffled Goodwin's deck.

"To make up for being outnumbered, you will each start with 4000 life points while I will start with three times that amount, 12,000. Also no one may attack on their first turn. Are there any objections?" Goodwin announced.

"I don't," Jack agreed.

"Got none here," Crow followed.

"Then let's go!" Yusei explained and they ramped onto the geoglyph as Goodwin activated Speed World and they used the geoglyph as a turbo duel circuit.

' _Be careful, Yusei. This world isn't the only one that needs you,'_ Obi-Wan thought.


	25. Final Battle of the Dark Signers

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 23: Final Battle of the Dark Signers

Crow moved ahead of his allies to take the first move as he drove. "I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield (Attack 100/ Defense 1800). Now since a Blackwing is on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800)," Crow declared. "Finally I set a face down and end my turn."

Jack they moved up to his move. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0)," he declared. "I set one face down."

Yusei took the lead for his move. After drawing, Yusei asked Goodwin, "Why did you become a Dark Signer?"

Goodwin explained the events that caused Roman to become a Dark Signer, "Roman was the host of both the Mark of the Dragon and the Spider mark of the Dark Signer. My brother's body was chosen as the first place of battle. The powers of both a Signer and a Dark Signer resided within Roman's body. However, the Dark Signer mark began to take over his body. Roman believed that by throwing away his left arm, which carried the Signer's mark and leaving it to me, fate would take care of everything else. I met Roman and he handed me his left arm in the canister. He told me that the Signers would appear one day and asked me to gather you all and use you to defeat him. He explained to me that two gods resided in his body and that he had chosen the path of evil. He told me to take the canister while a small part of his normal self remained. Then he triggered Zero Reverse. I obeyed fate and gathered all of you. And up until then, I had reached a certain conclusion as I stared at the depths of the depths of destiny. I lost to Roman though I could've won. But I lost the duel on purpose. Roman asked me why I lost. I wanted to be like him. In another five thousand years, those sharing the same fate would appear, use the world as the battleground for their gods and eventually die. But it is my destiny to break this chain. I would do so using what Roman couldn't withstand. I will use the powers of the King of the Netherworld to destroy the world and rebuild it using the Crimson Dragon's power. I will recreate the world as I see fit!"

"Don't joke around," Yusei told him.

"Your selfish desires have affected the lives of the people from Satellite, including Martha and the children," Crow pointed out.

"I'm not going to allow you to do what you like with those delusions of yours," Jack refused.

"You're wrong, Goodwin. It isn't a god's power that tears down destiny. It's what everyone creates by gathering and fighting together," Yusei told him.

Goodwin grinned. "What are you gathering to fight for?" he asked.

"The bonds between our friends," Yusei answered bluntly. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Next I set a face down. That ends my turn."

Goodwin began his turn. "Since I control no monsters why you do, I can special summon, Oracle of the Sun (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)," he declared. "Next I normal summon Fire Ant Ascator (Attack 700/ Defense 1300). Now I tune both my monsters. When the sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti (Attack 3000/ Defense 2800)! Now I remove Fire Ant Ascator from play to special summon Weeping Idol (Attack 0/ Defense 500). Next I pay 1000 life points to special summon Dark Tuner Goddess Witaka (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Goodwin stated and his life points dropped to 3000. "Now I use Dark Goddess Witaka's effect to copy Sun Dragon Inti's level (Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka: Level 8). I tune my Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka and Weeping Idol together. When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard. Become death. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Finally I set two face downs." Quilla sunk below its sun counterpart as its effect activated destroying itself.

' _I wonder if all of this was part of Goodwin's plan,'_ Crow wondered before he began his turn. "I don't know about God or fate, but I do know that I will surpass them like the legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend."

"That man lost his left arm," Goodwin pointed out.

"What're you talking about?" Crow wondered. "Whatever. I activate the Speed Spell- Tune Up 123. This raises Mistral's level back on a dice roll." The dice rolled and stopped on two. "Since it landed on a two, Mistral's level goes from 2 to 3 (Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield: Level 3). Now I tune Mistral and Bora to synchro summon. Come to the field, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Now since I have a face-up Blackwing on my field, I can special summon Blackwing- Elphin the Raven (Attack 2200/ Defense 1200). Now Blackwing Armor Master, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Armor Master shoved a Wedge Counter into the face of Inti's sun and survived the counter attack due to its effect. "Now I use Armor Master's effect to remove that Wedge Counter left in Inti dropped its attack to 0 (Sun Dragon Inti: Attack 0)." The sun in Inti cracked up as the attack was dropped. "Now Elphin the Raven, attack that dragon!" Elphin left huge scratch marks in the monster causing it to explode and drop Goodwin's life points to 8800.

Goodwin laughed. "It's an unforgivable offense to retaliate against a god. The man from the Daedalus Bridge legend learned this by losing his left arm," he said.

That's when Yusei realized it. "Are you the man from the legend?" he asked.

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"I use the effect of Inti to destroy Elphin and inflict damage to Crow equaling its attack points," Goodwin declared playing on as normal. Crow's life points dropped to 1800. Since Inti was destroyed, Quilla returned. "The legendary man failed. He couldn't go against destiny because he was a normal person and a useless human. In order to change fate, one must surpass humans and become a god."

"I won't believe it! I won't let you shatter the legendary man!" Crow refused.

Goodwin raised his arm and caused the Marks of the Dragon to disappear from the Signers. The marks joined together as the full dragon symbol on Goodwin's chest.

Goodwin laughed. "Now I, a once ordinary man, am now an ultimate god through the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals!"

Crow and the duelists battling Goodwin didn't give any acknowledgement other than Crow completing his turn by setting two face downs. The King of the Underworld continued to make its way to the geoglyph while Goodwin continued his talk about fate. Meanwhile, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Trudge, and Mina were watching anxiously from the sidelines.

Jack pulled up in front of his two partners to make his move. "I don't know much about God and bonds. But I will surpass them. It's my move!" Jack declared and drew his card. "I set a face down. Next I summon Magic Hole Golem (Attack 0/ Defense 2000). Now with Magic Hole Golem's effect, I can attack you directly with Mad Archfiend. But his attack must be halved (Mad Archfiend: Attack 900)." Mad Archfiend attacked with it showering his with its Bone Splash attack while Goodwin's life points dropped to 7900.

"Jack, don't joke around. You can't get rid of our bonds that easily," Crow told him. "I activate Shadow Dance. This inflicts an extra 1000 points of damage to you Goodwin." Goodwin's life points dropped to 6900.

Yusei held his hand over his heart for a moment while he said, "We all have bonds. The bonds of a Signer and our friends. Even if you can't make bonds so strong that they blind you, you can still make bonds and keep them. I activate a face down, Rising Rush! This allows me to special summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500)."

"I end my turn. Your go, Yusei," Jack stated.

Yusei began his turn and drew his card. "I tune Junk Synchron and Max Warrior together and synchro summon. Rise up, Junk Archer (Attack 2300/ Defense 2000)!" he declared. "I activate its effect. This allows me to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play until the end phase." Junk Archer fired an arrow through Quilla making it disappear. "Now Junk Archer will attack you directly."

"I activate, Offering to the Immortals! This negates the attack and allows me to summon two Ceremonial Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0) as well as add an Earthbound Immortal from my deck to my hand," Goodwin declared. He laughed and showed them his Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca card.

"Okay, that's just playing dirty," Crow accused.

"I set two face downs," Yusei finished. And due to it being the end phase, Moon Dragon Quilla returned because Junk Archer's ability finished.

Goodwin began his turn. "I release my two monsters to tribute summon," he declared. The Earthbound Immortal heart appeared in the sky and sucked the people in the vicinity into it. A flash of light appeared around the heart before Goodwin called, "Arrive, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (Attack 1/ Defense 1) **(A/N: Okay, to be clear, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's really attack and defense is 100 each. And its ability allows it to destroy a number of cards on your opponents side of the field by the same number for the cards you destroy on your side, and then it gets about 1000 attack points for each card. Added, as far as memory serves me, this Earthbound Immortal has no ability that allows it to reduce your opponent's life points directly to zero. So this has always bothered me with it being so different. Don't be harsh, please. I hate it as much as I'm sure most of you who actually know the game do)**!" The condor descended from the sky and spread its wings and it hovered above the stairway.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow worriedly look up but their attention was quickly directed by the noise coming from the King of the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld had spotted Wiraqocha Rasca and launched an army of smaller condors from its body in the direction of the Earthbound Immortal. The condors circled the duel circuit while Goodwin laughed in triumph as he called that his plan was reaching its climax.

A few of the small condors began to sneak up on Yusei. Just as he noticed, Black Rose Dragon struck them. Ancient Fairy Dragon was fighting off others as well. Leo, Mina, and Trudge cheered Yusei, Jack, and Crow on. Obi-Wan just stared at Yusei as he stared back for a moment.

Yusei turned back and began to talk to Goodwin about how bonds and friendship could surpass fate. But Goodwin continued his turn and activated Wiraqocha Rasca's effect.

"I looked up to the legendary man from the legend. He taught us to be strong and never give up," Crow commented. One of the smaller condors struck Crow causing him to slightly move off course but, thankfully, did no major damage. "I activate Life Exchange! This switches your Immortal's attack to me."

"I activate Life Exchange! This switches your Immortal's attack to me," Crow declared.

"Wait, Crow!" Yusei exclaimed but it was too late.

The attack hit Crow in a massive blast and threw Crow off the geoglyph and dropped his life points to 1. Crow quickly switched the Blackbird to flight mode and flew through Moon Dragon Quilla who was destroyed due to Life Exchange. With Quilla gone, Sun Dragon Inti rose again.

"I activate Blackwing Anchor, releasing Blackwing Armor Master," Crow declared. He then landed on the circuit again, causing damage to the Blackbird, which he fell off of.

Goodwin teased Crow about the legendary man and set a card before ending his turn.

Crow looked up ahead at the Blackbird. He still had one life point left and the card Blackwing Anchor continued to flash on their monitor. "Our bonds haven't broken yet," Crow said before he collapsed and was excluded from the duel.

Furious for what Goodwin did to Crow, Jack began his turn. "I summoned Sinister Sprocket (Attack 400/ Defense 0). Now I tune it with my Magic Hole Golem and Mad Archfiend to synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)! Next I activate, Half Straight. This halves Red Dragon Archfiend's attack and allows me to attack you directly if you have a monster with a higher attack (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 1500)," he declared. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Goodwin directly **(A/N: Two words: God. Dammit! *ahem* Forgive me again. Don't mind my swearing. I don't swear unless I really am tempted into it. So I apologize now if you see me swearing in any other "Author's Notes" again. Well… To the story, I guess…)**!"

"I use Sun Dragon Inti's effect to reduce its own attack to 0, meaning your Red Dragon Archfiend can't attack directly since it no longer has the lower attack. And since Wiraqocha Rasca cannot be selected as an attack target, Red Dragon Archfiend can only attack Inti," Goodwin fought.

"But then both monsters would be destroyed," Jack commented in a low, frustrated growl.

"I activate my face down, Scrubbed Raid!" Yusei played. "Jack, you need to use its effect to send Red Dragon Archfiend to the graveyard and end the battle phase."

"Jack, you should take the path of a true king," Goodwin told him.

"Jack, don't listen to him," Yusei tried.

"I betrayed my friends to become King," Jack reflected.

"The King I knew would never make a mistake as big as trusting on bonds. Or friends," Goodwin stated. "You should eliminate Yusei."

"Well, I'm not that King anymore. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Inti!" Jack retorted. Goodwin's life points dropped to 5400 while Jack's dropped to 2500 due to Inti's effect. "I end my turn with a face down." Quilla was revived due to its ability. _'It was Carly who taught me about love, bonds, and friendship. I'm not going to stop until this is done,'_ Jack thought.

Yusei started his turn. "I use Junk Archer's effect to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play," he declared.

"I activate Destruct Potion, destroying Quill and allowing me to gain life points equal to its attack," Goodwin retorted and his life points rose to 7900. Inti was revived due to Quilla's absence. "Look how futile I made of Junk Archer's effect."

"I end my turn," Yusei declared.

"I dare you, try to fight and defeat me," Goodwin called and he laughed malevolently about creating a new world.

Yusei turned as the King of the Underworld drew closer sending his minions to attack the two Signers who were dueling. Fortunately, Akiza and Luna were fending them off with their Signer dragons.

With the King of the Underworld approaching, Goodwin called down, "The King of the Underworld is getting closer. And when he arrives, you Signers will be sacrificed and the darkness will reign. But first, we must take some destruction."

"No matter what, we will keep fighting," Yusei retorted.

"That's right. We won't give up," Jack agreed.

Goodwin began his turn. Yusei then realized as he thought, _'Goodwin's going to attack Jack since his field's open.'_ And it worried Yusei.

"I play Fiendish Chain. This negates the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti and stops it from attacking or being tributed," Jack declared.

"You once said that no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely. But people fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. Before death, a person thinks of neither his friends nor himself, much less about bonds. It's obvious since he falls alone," Goodwin stated. "Just return to your former self, Jack. When you were the King of Turbo Duels by restoring your feelings of loneliness and despair." Jack looked at him with a glare. "I use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to reduce Jack's life points to 1!"

The attack was sent and Jack's life points fell as Arch protected him again from the blast. "If my life points are below 1000, Fiendish Chain is destroyed," Jack commented.

"Look, Jack, and feel the death before your eyes. King of the Underworld, take him as your sacrifice!" Goodwin ordered. The King of the Underworld sent a blast across the city in the direction of the duel, causing Jack to lose control of his duel runner. "Do you feel death and despair?"

"I feel despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before us," Jack replied. Jack crashed into the geoglyph and he flew off from his duel runner, excluding him from the duel along with Crow. But still, as Yusei left, Jack said to Yusei, "Even if my duel runner isn't beside you, my feelings are." He looked at his face down that he had set earlier.

"Even if our life points are at 1, our feelings are at 10,000," Crow added.

Leo, Trudge, and the others encouraged Yusei from below.

Yusei continued to duel saying, "I've got everyone's feelings."

"Are you trying to lessen the fear of death before your very eyes?" Goodwin asked. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card to take his turn. "I activate Junk Archer's ability," he declared.

"I activate Passion Baimasse negating your ability and destroying your monster," Goodwin fought.

"I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. I set one face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

"Is Shield Warrior everyone's feelings?" Goodwin asked. "That defense is meaningless against Wiraqocha Rasca. I shall let you taste death and loneliness. Bonds don't exist." He took his turn. "I'll take you where Jack and Crow are. I activate the effect of my Earthbound Immortal, reducing your life points to 1!" Everyone called for Yusei to watch out as the attack hit.

As the dust settled everyone was uneasy but Yusei rode out of the dust barely scratched and still able to continue though it was only with one life point. "I'm not going to be discouraged, not yet. As long as there's hope, I won't despair and the support for that hope is the bonds I share with my friends," he called. "Now it's my turn!" Yusei drew his card to take it. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I discard one of them. Next I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000). With its ability, I can special summon one monster with 500 or less attack points from my graveyard. So come on out, Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300). Now I tune Sonic Chick and Shield Warrior with Debris Dragon. Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"This is as far as you go because your dragon's attack points are too low for mine," Goodwin responded.

"Not quite, Goodwin," Yusei retorted shocking the said Dark Signer. "Through my friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Crow didn't complete the effect of his trap. It's the reason he tributed his Blackwing Armor Master. So I activate the last effect of Crow's Blackwing Anchor! This increases my dragon's attack by the attack of Blackwing Armor Master (Stardust Dragon: Attack 5000)," Yusei informed. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti with Cosmic Flare!" The dragon shot Inti.

"Now I activate Inti's effect-" Goodwin started but Yusei cut him off.

"Not with Stardust Dragon's ability. By tributing it, I can stop the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti," Yusei declared.

Goodwin's life points dropped to 5900 and he sighed. "The cycle of the Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way," he said. "Using its ability, I get to bring back Moon Dragon Quilla!"

Yusei declared, "I activate Jack's face down. Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! When my synchro monster destroys your synchro in battle, I can activate this card. With it, you can't normal or special summon any monsters until the end phase."

"But that means…" Goodwin trailed off.

"That's right. Moon Dragon Quilla isn't coming back anytime soon," Yusei finished. "I end my turn there. As long as we're not lonely, we won't fall into despair. And thanks to its ability, Stardust Dragon returns to the field!"

"I have fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. I can't reset the world until I become a god," Goodwin retorted.

"Have you forgotten about your brother, Roman?" Yusei asked.

"What are you talking about?" Goodwin asked.

"You went against fate once when you went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because you wanted to be with your brother. That arm you have is Roman's, remember?" Yusei explained.

"It doesn't matter since your life points are at one and the King of the Netherworld is getting closer and closer," Goodwin retorted. "As long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is mine once I defeat you. Now it's my turn." He drew his card. "I'll use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to attack you directly and finish you off!"

As the Earthbound Immortal went for the Signer, Jack called out, "Yusei, use my card! Use it right now!"

"That's why you didn't use that card earlier," Yusei realized. He turned back to Goodwin. "Again, Goodwin, the power of bonds triumphs. I activate Scrubbed Raid to end your battle phase by sending one card from the field to the graveyard.

Shocked, Goodwin called, "I activate Meteor Prominence. By discarding two cards, I can inflict 2000 points of damage to you."

"I activate the trap card known as Joint Future! By sending one hand from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Yusei retorted.

"I activate its second effect. By skipping the draw phase of my next turn, I can add it right back to my hand," Goodwin fought.

"Sorry, Goodwin, don't think so. I activate the second effect of Joint Future. When it negates a card, that card is returned to the deck which is then shuffled," Yusei countered.

Goodwin glared in frustration as he placed the card back in the deck. "I end my turn," he declared with nothing else to do.

"Do you really want to become a god?" Yusei asked.

"I cannot become a god unless I surpass my brother," Goodwin told him.

"You're wrong. People have things they can never forget. Believe me, I know," Yusei retorted thinking of his father. "It's in their hearts and Roman is still in your heart, Goodwin. You're not trying to surpass fate but you're trying to go against Roman. Isn't that what we call a bond?"

Goodwin looked to the side as he saw a young version of Roman appear before his shaking his head at him. Almost like he was forsaking Goodwin. Yusei's deck lit up and full mark of the Crimson Dragon disappeared from Goodwin's chest shocking him as the marks reappear on their respective Signers.

"Our marks?!" Luna exclaimed.

"They're back!" Akiza followed.

The Mark of the Dragon Tail disappeared from Yusei's arm but was quickly replaced by the head. The Mark of the Dragon Tail travelled to Crow. "The Mark of the Dragon Head is with me?" Yusei asked shocked.

"What?! Why is the Crimson Dragon not lending me the power to be a god?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"The Crimson Dragon realized what was better than power for you. He chose the bonds and our bonds will surpass fate!" Yusei told him. The full Crimson Dragon mark appeared on Yusei's back once more as everyone put their hopes in him. "Now, Goodwin, it's my turn!" Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. "Due to Stardust Dragon being on the field, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) that's sleeping in my graveyard. And next I summon, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!"

"Not that! No!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"Whatever it is that Yusei's doing, he better do it quick," Trudge stated as the ones on the ground ran from the King of the Underworld who was making its final approach to the altar.

"Next I tune level one Majestic Dragon with level 8 Stardust Dragon and level one Stardust Xiaolong!" Yusei declared. "I harness all the power of the stars; I channel all of the might of the dragons! I synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!" The dragon surrounded Yusei and engulfed him so Yusei was riding within it. "And now, I'll use his ability! It negates the power of your Immortal!"

"What?!" Goodwin exclaimed.

"And then I reveal my card, Synchro Baton! Thanks to this, for every synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the attack monster on my field by 600. And since there are four synchro monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 attack points (Majestic Star Dragon: Attack 6200) and he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field. You know what that means. It means Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down. Go Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei ordered.

Goodwin watched in dismay as his monster was pierced and taken down. "I've lost, it's over," he muttered as his life points were taken out.

"Now set yours sights on the King of the Underworld!" Yusei ordered. His dragon went for the demonic creature. It shot a blast at Yusei while the Crimson Dragon surrounded him and Majestic Star Dragon, allowing them to slice through the blast. It didn't take long before they went through the King of the Underworld.

. . .

Yusei opened his eyes and found himself standing in a space like area with Goodwin in front of him and looked to the side to see Misty, Carly, Kalin, and Greiger floating unconscious.

"Kalin… Greiger…" Yusei muttered. He turned back to Goodwin. "Where are we?"

"In between the light and the darkness, Yusei. A place of peace," Goodwin answered. He turned as Roman appeared beside him looking as he did before he was a Dark Signer. "Hello, Brother. It's been so long. It feels almost like an eternity."

"Indeed," Roman agreed before they both looked at Yusei.

"You were right, Yusei. Deep down, I was still honoring my brother's memory. The bonds we form are all that really matter in life," Goodwin said and looked at the unconscious Dark Signers. "Yusei, take care of them. Their place is back on Earth." They turned as a portal of light opened up from behind them. "Now if you'll excuse us, my brother and I have some catching up to do."

"Wait!" Yusei called but he was cut off by the light as they vanished and light engulfed him as well.


	26. Goodbye For Now

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 24: Goodbye For Now

As Yusei came through the back of the King of the Netherworld's head, the flaming geoglyph dissipated forcing Jack and Crow to fall. However, Yusei and Majestic Star Dragon caught them and their duel runners. They slowly landed on the ground where the others greeted them excitedly. With Yusei, Jack, Crow, and their runners off the dragon, Majestic Star Dragon took off and disappeared into the night sky as people returned and the city was restored to its normal self.

"Yusei," Akiza called and he looked at her, "you're leaving now, aren't you?"

"I am," he answered. Him and Obi-Wan looked at the twins. "Have you two made a decision?"

"Decision?" Crow questioned.

"They are strong with the Force. There is no guarantee that with their age they would be able to begin training, but they have a chance to be trained to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan informed them, shocking the unknowing group. "We won't force them if they don't want to come with us and find out if they can or can't. If they want to stay here, we'll accept that. Either way, though, this will most likely be goodbye to Yusei."

"For how long exactly?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure," Yusei answered. "It could only be a short while; it could be forever. There's no telling." They all looked at the twins again, prodding for their choice.

"I want to come," Leo stated. "I want to help people like Yusei does. I want to be able to protect more people. If I can learn to, at least."

"And you, Luna?" Yusei went.

"Wherever Leo goes, I'll go," she answered. "Until we get separated for training if we do get trained, that is."

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "If you're sure about that." They nodded.

"Then come on," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure we've been away from the Council for too long as it is."

They heard a playful whirring or whistling sound and turned to see a red, weird looking robot in a small pit of a starfighter landed the ship with another one in tow. Yusei and Obi-Wan smirked. It beeped happily at Yusei.

"Good to see you, too, R4," Yusei responded.

"Wait, you can understand that thing?" Trudge questioned.

"Part of Jedi training is to learn to understand many different languages," Yusei answered. "Including a droid's language."

It beeped again. "Alright, R4, we're coming," Obi-Wan responded.

Yusei looked at his friends that weren't going with him. "We'll meet again. I know it," he told them. "Goodbye, guys. For now." He walked forward and handed Akiza his communicator. "If you guys need anything or if anything happens, contact me or Obi-Wan. He transfer the communication to me. Take care of them, Akiza." She nodded slowly and brought the communicator in to her close. The two trained Jedi boarded the ships and helped Leo into Yusei's and Luna in Obi-Wan's.

"R4, let the Council know we have a couple older Force-sensitives tagging along," Obi-Wan suggested.

It beeped happily before the lid was shut as they took off.

As they reached the atmosphere, Obi-Wan and Yusei handed back extra com link head phones to the twins. They broke through the final barrier before they were in the depth of space.

"Whoa," Leo muttered.

" _The Earth looks so pretty from up here_!" Luna stated.

" _You should see some other planets_ ," Yusei stated. " _Any response from the Council, Master_?"

" _Yeah, I explained to them the situation. They're interesting into what a couple new older Force-sensitives can do if they are like Anakin,_ " he answered. " _We'll find out what the end result will be when we reach Coruscant_."

" _So, if this place is another planet that is super far from here, how are we going to get there in these things_?" Leo asked.

Yusei and Obi-Wan pulled passed the moon and docked in the hyperspace rings. "This is how," Yusei answered as they engaged lightspeed and sped away.


	27. Lessons and Decisions

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 25: Lessons and Decisions

"I can't believe it," Leo responded. "How fast are we going?"

"Faster than Earth's definition of lightspeed," Yusei answered. "We'll be at Coruscant in about twenty minutes."

"Do you really think Luna and I will be able to train?" Leo asked.

"I do. But I can't tell you, you will for a certain fact. It's up to the Council. And I'm still not technically a Jedi Knight, yet," Yusei responded. "I'm pretty sure that as soon as I enter the Council, they'll want to test me to become one."

"Think you're ready?" Leo asked. "I mean, what do you do in a trial?"

"There are five trials total: The Trial of Skill, Trial of Courage, Trial of the Flesh, Trial of the Spirit, and Trial of Insight," Yusei began. "Trial of Skill is basically a fighting test, but it isn't about your skill while using a lightsaber. It's your ability to avoid distraction with self-discipline. The Trial of Courage is a test of your courage. They can either simulate a dangerous mission in the Trials Chamber or the Padawan could be sent on an actual mission. Next is the Trial of the Flesh. That is the most dangerous of tests. It can sometimes lead to death or dismemberment. The apprentice is put through great physical pain, hardship, or loss and has to overcome them to pass. However, sometimes the test can be completed by the separation between master and Padawan. Since it can be a strong sense of loss. After that it's the Trial of the Spirit. In that one, the apprentice meditates and delves into their mind to fight their fears and demons. And finally the Trial of Insight. There, Padawans were forbidden from reviewing any of the possible puzzles in the Jedi Archives. The trial might require a Padawan to analyze and decipher the High Riddles of the Dwartii, or decode broken text in scattered files. Sometimes a field of stones would be laid out on the Trials Chamber floor and a Padawan had to locate the single grain of sand amongst it. But all the trials depend on who the Padawan is and what they've done in the past."

"Will you have to do that when we get back?" Leo asked.

"Most likely," Yusei answered. "But don't worry about me, Leo. I'll be fine."

"Alright," he agreed.

Yusei pulled out of hyperspace and turned to see Obi-Wan doing the same beside him. They turned back to see Coruscant in front of them.

"Wow," Leo muttered. The two ships landed on the docks and were immediately greeted by Master Plo Koon, Master Windu, and Master Yoda.

"Masters," Yusei greeted respected.

"Hello, Yusei. It's been a long time since we last spoke," Windu responded.

"It has," he responded.

"Obi-Wan has briefed us on all you've told him through the years at your homeworld and what he witnessed and saw while he was there recently," Plo Koon stated. "We can discuss your trials once we have some more privacy."

"Yes, Master," Yusei agreed.

They turned as Leo and Luna walked beside them. "They are definitely older," Windu commented looking at them. "Come. We will discuss this in the meeting chamber."

Yusei and Obi-Wan nodded before guiding the two young kids to follow the three masters. There the other masters were waiting anxiously. Master Windu, Plo Koon, and Yoda took their seats.

"Well, look who's back," stated Anakin with a grin.

"Nice to see you again, Master Skywalker," Yusei responded.

"We see you brought a couple new possible younglings," one master named Adi Gallia. "Master Windu explained it to us when Obi-Wan contacted him."

"Sorry about the late notice," Obi-Wan stated. "We didn't expect to find them there."

"Master Yoda, what do you see in their future?" another named Eeth Koth asked.

He closed his eyes. "Hmm… the boy's difficult to see. I see much protection in his future, a will of wanting to ensure everything he cares about is safe. The girl's… bright. Full of light," Yoda explained. He opened his eyes. "Tell us, young ones, what are your names?"

"I'm Leo," the boy answered.

"And I'm Luna," the young Signer followed sounding a bit nervous.

Yoda chuckled. "Nervous, I see. Never expected to see so many of something new so quickly, hm?" he stated.

"Yeah, kind of," she answered.

"We understand, you would be. After all, your world doesn't know about beings passed your system," Plo Koon stated. "It would be a bit rush to see so many strange beings surrounding you at one sudden moment."

"Who will they go with for a master, though?" a Togruta known as Shaak Ti asked. "At their age, they would only be allowed to be in with the younglings for a few months to prepare for being a Padawan before they would be sent to a Padawan Learner. I do not think we have enough masters free to take both in. After all, we know Anakin would refuse to take one of them in as another Padawan at the moment."

"Once Yusei takes the trials, he will be a Jedi Knight. One of them could go with him. And Master Obi-Wan would be free then, as well," Windu responded.

"With all due respect, Master Windu, it is quite unusual for a Knight to be given a Padawan right after becoming a Knight. And it is the same for a master to become a master again so quickly," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi cut in

"I understand that," Windu responded. "Perhaps we should let this be decided by the two possible candidates." They turned to Yusei and Obi-Wan.

"I think once Yusei passes his trials, I could take one of them in," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Once I do, I could as well. Besides, they'll be more comfortable being with someone they already know," Yusei responded.

"Then settled, it is. Once Padawan Yusei passes his trials, the two will take in one of them as their new apprentice," Yoda proclaimed. The other members of the Council followed.

"Obi-Wan, please bring the new younglings to their new rooms here," Windu ordered. "We need to speak to Yusei alone."

"Of course," Obi-Wan agreed before walking out with the two young children.

"Strong you have been, Yusei," Yoda stated bluntly.

"I guess," Yusei responded. "I've been through quite a lot since I stayed back on my homeworld."

"As you've told Obi-Wan and he has told us," Plo Koon responded. "And with every one of these challenges you've faced, you have overcome and completed them flawlessly."

"Each challenge you have faced is a challenge like that similar to the Trials," Yoda added.

"Yusei, we've been discussing quite a bit about you and your Trials," Anakin stated.

"If I may ask, what about exactly?" Yusei responded.

"About whether you have already passed them through these times on your homeworld and what you have done as a Padawan here, or not," Yoda answered. This shocked Yusei quite a bit but he kept himself composed.

"Have you found your answer, Masters?" Yusei asked.

"We have," Plo Koon answered.

"We believe that you have completed the trials on your own," Windu finished. "Something that is very unlikely, unless you are the right person in the right situation. You, Yusei, are one of the rarities this Council has seen. No one has more determination, skill, and brightness like yours. You completed these challenges in your own way at your own time. For that, we believe it is right to call you a Jedi Knight without having to truly oversee the Trials for ourselves."

"Are you certain that's a good idea? I mean, what if you're interpreting what you heard wrong? I don't want to be a mistake that you made," Yusei responded.

"We understand the reluctance, Yusei," Shaak Ti responded. "But you know we don't make decisions without being positive it is the best."

"I understand, Masters," he agreed.

"Well then, Yusei Fudo, you are now a proud claimer of the title Jedi Knight," Yoda stated. "When one of the two new ones is ready, you will be given one. We will let you know who when the time is right."

"Of course, Master Yoda," Yusei responded.

"For now, Yusei. Your old squad is awaiting you by Feluccia. There, you are to settle an unrest going about the planet," Windu ordered. "Send Obi-Wan here as well before you go." Yusei nodded. "Good luck, Yusei." Yusei nodded again and walked out with that.

 _ **End of Act I: Choices We Must Make**_


	28. End of the War

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

 **Yes, I know it was originally six months after the Dark Signers that Season 2 started. But I'm changing it up a bit to fit the story as needed. Sorry for the change. Don't be too harsh about it, please!**

 **Now, to the next Act!**

 _ **Act II: War of the Machines**_

Chapter 26: End of the War

It had been a year since Yusei returned to the Jedi Order with Obi-Wan and Leo and Luna joined the Jedi Order. They had proven to be fast learners and were quick to be able to get their own lightsabers. Luna was able to master the double saber technique while Leo decided that he enjoyed one after trying the double saber. Leo and Luna had also grown skilled in flying a starfighter, though their masters tended to do most of the flying.

Yusei had taken Leo in as his Padawan and Luna had gone with Obi-Wan. The Jedi Order was pleased with the two Padawans and how they were turning out. They were growing stronger with the Force every day and their skill seemed to only grow.

Currently, Yusei and Leo were on the planet of Feluccia with Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Yusei deflected a blaster shot with his lightsaber followed by Leo as Separatist droids made their steady advance.

Yusei sensed a disturbance and noticed one of the commanding clones, Bly, pulling out his communicator that had a hologram of a man in a black hood.

"Execute Order 66," he heard the man order. It sounded like the Chancellor.

"Leo, get out of here," Yusei ordered.

"What's wrong, Master?" he responded.

"The clones are about to turn on us. Get out of here," Yusei replied worrying Leo. "Now, Leo!"

"Not without you," Leo responded.

"I have to stay and help Master Secura," Yusei responded. "Just get out of here. R8 will lead you to Master Obi-Wan and Luna. Let them know what's happening and get back to Earth. Do you understand?" Leo nodded before running as ordered.

"Yusei, where is your Padawan going?" Secura asked.

"Master Secura, I think the clones are about to turn on us," Yusei answered. She was shocked and it was confirmed as all the clones turned and pointed their weapons at Yusei and Secura. "What do you think you're doing, Bly, Nito? Stand down."

"The Chancellor ordered us to do this," Bly answered. "And he has more authority than you."

Yusei and Secura backed up to each others backs so they could cover each other. "Yusei, get out of here. Leo and Luna will need you," Secura ordered.

"I can't do that, Master," Yusei responded. "If I leave, you'll be killed."

She whispered, "We need you to get to Earth with Leo and Luna to continue to train them. If these clones are turning on us, then the others are turning on the other Jedi. No doubt the younglings as well. You need to be there to train Leo and Luna with everything you know. You _must_ go. Do you understand?"

"I do," he answered. "Goodbye, Master."

"It was a pleasure fighting by your side, Yusei," Secura responded. "May the Force be with you." Yusei Force jumped out of the surrounding circle of clones which immediately began to fire at him. He landed and deflected some of the blasts, knocking some of the clones down.

Yusei then called over his wrist communicator, "R8, head to my location now. I need a pickup."

It sent a response back and it didn't take long before the ship came zooming above Yusei. The Jedi Knight did another jump and landed in the pilot seat just in front of Leo. Yusei looked down to see Secura laying dead.

"What's going on, Yusei?" Leo asked. "Why are the clones attacking us?"

"I don't know, Leo," he answered flying towards the last known location of Obi-Wan and Luna. "But whatever is going on, something tells me this is the end of the war. And it isn't an end that we wanted. R8, can you get a hold of Luna and Master Obi-Wan?"

"Y-Yusei!" came Luna's voice as her hologram picture came up on screen.

"Luna, where is your master?" he asked.

"Fighting General Grievous right now," she answered. "Luna, find Obi-Wan and get you two out of there."

"Why?" she asked.

"Any minute now, the clones are going to turn against you. They already turned against Master Secura, Leo, and I. Secura was killed by the clones and Leo and I barely were able to escape. Luna, the clones are going to massacre the Jedi. You need to get out of there with Obi-Wan. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, Yusei," she answered. "Right away."

"Hurry," Yusei responded. "I'll be there as soon as I can to help your escape." She nodded before hanging up.

"Yusei, where are we going to go?" Leo asked.

"Earth," Yusei answered. "I'll continue to train you and Luna there. But it's the place they would expect so much that they would probably check there once before leaving it be. We just need to stay low once we get there until we're sure they lost our trail once we get to Earth with Luna."

"I thought the Jedi Order didn't allow two Padawans," Leo responded.

"At this present moment, there isn't much of a choice. If Master Secura is right, the younglings at the temple will also be chosen as targets. If they are, you and Luna might end up being the last Jedi Padawans left in this galaxy," Yusei responded. "We will eventually need you two as skilled and trained Jedi. If we don't have that, we may run out of people able to train the next generation if one comes."

"A-Alright, Master," Leo agreed.

Yusei pulled out of hyperspace over Utapau where a battle was obviously taking place. Obi-Wan's starfighter then came flying off the planet and Yusei flew beside it where Obi-Wan nodded to him.

"Thanks for the warning for Luna and I, Yusei," Obi-Wan told the Signer.

"No problem, Master," he responded. "Secura told me what to do with Leo and Luna. We should discuss this though where it won't have the possibility of being tapped by Separatists."

"Agreed, Yusei," Obi-Wan responded. "Let's head to the Jedi Temple now. See if we can find any survivors."

"Right," the Jedi Knight agreed. "Leo, Luna, be prepared to see some things that will not be pleasant."

"Right," they agreed nervously.


	29. Reveal and Fight

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 27: Reveal and Fight

They were quick to arrive at Coruscant where they were met with smoke at the Temple. Yusei, Obi-Wan, and the twins arrived at the bridge to see younglings lying on the ground dead. Yusei looked at one that had a hole right through him.

"It wasn't just clones attacking the younglings here," Yusei answered.

"Yes, strangely. Those injuries are made from lightsabers," Obi-Wan asked.

"Does that mean a Jedi killed all these younglings?" Luna asked.

"A Jedi turned to the Dark Side," came Master Yoda's voice. They turned to see him walked up.

"Master Yoda!" Yusei exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Survived this darkness I have so far," he answered. "Chancellor Palpatine the one behind this, he is."

"I had figured so," Yusei responded. "I saw him give Commander Bly the order to kill Master Aayla Secura, Leo, and I."

"He must be a Sith Lord, then," Obi-Wan answered. "Come, let us look at the Jedi records. See what have we missed."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Yusei agreed and they followed him through the halls that were filled with dead Jedi younglings and a few dead clones here and there, making it obvious the younglings had tried to fight back.

They soon arrived at the old records and Obi-Wan grabbed a video footage of what had occurred about thirty minutes ago. What they saw shocked them all. It was Anakin slaughtering the younglings.

"I… can't believe it," Obi-Wan thought distressed.

"Why would Master Skywalker do this?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure, Leo," Yusei answered.

Obi-Wan backed up the file a bit to where they saw Anakin kneeling before the Chancellor. "Now my new apprentice, from here forth you will be known as Darth Vader," the Chancellor stated. "Go, now. Leave no Jedi untouched."

"What do you suggest we do, Master Yoda?" Yusei asked.

"Obi-Wan, Yusei, find Skywalker and stop him," Yoda ordered. "Padawans Leo and Luna, follow me. I will guide you to a safe place for the time being."

"But…" Leo stopped.

"Go, guys. We'll see you as soon as we can," Yusei told them.

"How will we know where Anakin is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Follow your feelings and find him you will," Yoda answered before guiding the twins away.

Yusei followed Obi-Wan as they went up to Senator Amidala's room. They knew Anakin had a special connection to her, so she would know where he would be. They came up and Obi-Wan was the first to greet her.

"Senator," he called and she looked at him.

"Is Anakin alright? I have this bad feeling like something is wrong and…" she trailed off.

"Senator Amidala, Anakin's alive as far as we know but I wouldn't say he is alright," Yusei answered.

"What… What do you mean?" she asked as she sat down.

"You heard about the attack on the Jedi Temple, correct?" Obi-Wan asked and she seemed to stare off into space. "We saw a security video of Anakin… killing younglings."

"Not Anakin!" Amidala retorted.

"Senator, I'm sorry. But it's true. We also saw him bow before the Chancellor who is a Sith Lord and who called Anakin 'Darth Vader'," Yusei responded. "I don't like it either. Master Skywalker was my friend too."

Obi-Wan then sensed it and the two Jedi figured it out fast. "Anakin's the father, isn't he?" the Jedi Master asked and Amidala looked at him with concerned eyes. "We need to find him. Try to help him. But we need to know where he is. Can you help us?"

"I… I… I can," she agreed.

"Then take us there, please," Yusei responded.

She gave a slow nod before guiding them to the ship. "We'll hide here," Obi-Wan stated towards a compartment, just big enough to hold him and Yusei. "It's better that he doesn't see us immediately."

"Right," she agreed and went to the pilot's seat to fly while Yusei and Obi-Wan hid in the compartment.

As the ship flew, Obi-Wan told Yusei, "I don't want you fighting Anakin." Yusei opened his mouth to retort but his former master beat him to it, "If Senator Amidala gets hurt, I want you to stay by her side to protect her from anything else that may come."

"Yes, Master," Yusei agreed. "I understand."

"Good," he responded.

They soon landed on the planet of Mustafar and Senator Amidala got off first. Yusei and Obi-Wan watched, still hidden as she ran into Anakin's arms.

"I saw your ship," Anakin told her. They looked at her. "What're you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you. Obi-Wan and Yusei told me terrible things," she replied.

"What things?" Anakin answered.

"He said, you turned to the Dark Side, that you killed younglings," she explained.

"Obi-Wan and Yusei are trying to turn you against me," he responded.

"They care about us," she told him.

"Us?" Anakin questioned.

"They know. They want to help you," Amidala explained. He looked down with an amused grin. "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers will," he retorted.

"But at what cost? You're a good person; don't do this," she argued getting further and further distressed.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother," Anakin responded. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," Amidala suggested desperately.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him," Anakin retorted. His wife slowly backed away. "And together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."

Amidala shook her head in distress and sadness. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan and Yusei were right; you've changed," she responded.

Anakin gave a frustrated look before saying sternly, "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore," Padme told him, seeing close to crying. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan and Yusei?" Anakin asked.

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do," Padme answered, and that was when Yusei and Obi-Wan came out of hiding and Anakin saw the two standing there. "Stop now, come back. I love you."

"Liar!" Anakin yelled.

Padme saw the two Jedi as they made their way down the ramp. "No!" she exclaimed.

"You're with them!" the Sith stated angrily. "You brought him here to kill me!"

"N-No!" Amidala retorted but Anakin used the Force to grab her neck and begin to choke her.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan ordered. The Sith didn't stop. "Let. Her. Go." He finally let Padme dropped and he fell to the ground unconscious. Yusei ran to her side.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin yelled at Obi-Wan.

"You have done that yourself," the elder Jedi retorted.

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin yelled and used the Force to throw Yusei away from Padme and nearly off the edge of the platform and into the lava far below. Thankfully, Yusei caught himself and pulled himself up.

"Your anger and lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan retorted. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until now… Until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan," Anakin retorted. "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire."

"Your new empire?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Don't make me kill you," Anakin replied. "Or your old apprentice." Obi-Wan gestured to Yusei who was preparing to grab his lightsaber for him to stand down.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic. To democracy!" Obi-Wan fought.

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy," Anakin retorted.

"Only a Sith deals an absolute," Obi-Wan responded. He grabbed his lightsaber saying, "I will do what I must."

"You will try," Anakin responded as Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber. Anakin quickly activated his and jumped backwards. The battle quickly began.

Yusei ran to Padme and felt for a breath, thankful that she still had one. He looked towards where his master and Anakin were getting farther away from him, fighting it out. _'Survive, Master,'_ he thought.

. . .

Leo and Luna sat in a safe room that Yoda put him in while he went off to do something. "Think the clones will find us?" Luna asked her twin.

"If only Master Yoda knows of this room, then we'll be fine," Leo assured, though he was also trying to reassure himself.

"What about Yusei, and my master?" Luna asked. "They're going to face a Sith Lord. Are they going to be alright?"

"My master and Master Obi-Wan will be fine. They have great fighting skills and can protect each other well. They'll be okay," Leo reassure. "If I know anything about my master, it's that he won't give up until the job is done."

. . .

Meanwhile, on Mustafar, Yusei bolted to his feet as he saw his master coming up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I will be," he answered and looked at a lightsaber in his hand, which was Anakin's.

"Let's go get Senator Amidala some help," Yusei suggested. Obi-Wan laughed and Yusei picked Padme up and carried her into the ship. They they took off with that.


	30. Death, Birth, and Disappearance

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 28: Death, Birth, and Disappearance

Obi-Wan, Yoda, Senator Organa, Yusei, and the twins stood outside a medical room where Padme was being looked over by the medical droids. One came out to them and said, "Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we're losing her."

"She's dying?" Yusei questioned.

"We don't know why. She's lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies," the medical droid replied.

"Babies?" Organa questioned.

"She is carrying twins," it replied.

Obi-Wan walked over to the window and looked through it at Padme. It was agreed that they should save the children. Yusei ordered Leo and Luna to leave the room which they agreed and walked to another area.

It didn't take long before the first one was out. The medical droid stated the gender in another language and Obi-Wan repeated while bringing the baby closer for her to see, "It's a boy."

"Luke," she whispered.

The other child was quickly born soon after and the droid brought the baby over saying the gender. "It's a girl," Obi-Wan clarified.

"Leia," she named. She then weakly said, "Obi-Wan, there's good in him… I know… I know there is… still." Her head then fell to the side as she released her last breath.

Yoda and Yusei who were watching sighed in sadness. The babies were taken to be watched over the medical droids for the time being, as the Jedi and Senator decided the fates of the twins, both newborn and Padawans. Neither were in the room.

"Hidden, safe the children must be kept," Yoda stated.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan commented.

"Should we split them up?" Yusei suggested.

"Yes," Yoda agreed. "Split up, they should be."

"My wife and I will take the girl," Senator Organa decided. "We've always talked of adopted a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

"And what about the boy?" Yusei asked.

"To Tatooine, to his family send him," Yoda stated.

"I will take the child and watch over him," Obi-Wan decided.

"What will we do about Leo and Luna?" Organa asked.

"I'll take them back to Earth," Yusei stated. "That was what Master Secura told me to do before she died, right before the clones shot at us. She wanted me to bring them there and continue their training when I could."

"Agreed, Yusei," Yoda responded. "Take them to Earth and protect them you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda," he agreed. Yusei, Obi-Wan, and Organa stood up and bowed respectively. The Senator left but as the two Jedi turned to leave, Yoda asked for them to stay.

"In your solitude and jobs on Tatooine and Earth, training I have for you," Yoda told them.

"Training?" Yusei questioned and Obi-Wan was just as confused.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality. One who has returned from the Netherworld of the Force," Yoda replied.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan realized.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you two," Yoda responded.

"How will you teach me, Master? I will be far from Tatooine," Yusei asked.

"I will be within communications range. I will tell you as I tell Obi-Wan," Yoda answered.

"I understand, Master," Yusei agreed.

"Now, we must go," Yoda stated. "Find our separate paths, we must."

They two youngest of the three Jedi bowed in respect before they all walked out. Yusei walked to the twins who looked at him.

"What's going on, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"What's going to happen to Luke and Leia?" Leo followed.

"They'll be separated to two different planets and raised there. Senator Organa will be raising Leia while Luke is going to his family on Tatooine and Obi-Wan will be watching him there," Yusei told them. As for the three of us, we're heading back to Earth," Yusei answered. "I'll continue training you two there while we try to stay out of the Sith's radar."

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure," Yusei answered. "And since we need to stay out of that radar, neither of you two can call me 'master' as your teacher anymore, or at least when we're around people we don't know. That'll only gain attention of those we don't want."

"Right," they agreed.

"Come on, we need to get going," Yusei suggested. As they approached two starfighters, one R8 was in. "Leo, you are the best between you two at piloting a starfighter. I need you to pilot the starfighter you were training in to get to Earth with me. Since a starfighter only fits one to two people. Can you do that?"

"Of course," he answered.

"R8 will help you pilot the ship if you need it," Yusei stated as they boarded the ships. The lids covered them and they took off.

Yusei pressed a button and a picture of Akiza appeared as a hologram. "Hey, Yusei, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Something happened in the war. I'll explain it to you and the others in detail once we get back, but Leo, Luna, and I will be back there in a bit," he explained.

"How long until you get here?" she asked.

"About ten minutes," he answered. "Have Jack, Crow, and you meet me at the junkyard in Satellite."

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll see you there." Yusei nodded before the communication was cut.

" _Yusei, how do you think they'll take the news?_ " Leo asked over com signal.

" _I'm not sure, Leo. And there's no telling what the Sith will do to find the last remaining Jedi,_ " Yusei answered. " _I'm worried this will put them in danger. But we don't have much of a choice. As long as we stay out of the Sith's radar, we'll be okay. We're over Earth now, let's get out of hyperspace._ "

" _Right,_ " Leo agreed. They pulled out of hyperspace, just passed the moon, and flew towards the junkyard.


	31. Explaining the War's End

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 29: Explaining the War's End

They passed through the atmosphere barrier and were quick to land at the junkyard where Akiza, Jack, and Crow were pulling up. The twins and Yusei hopped out of the starfighters and R8 called to them.

Yusei called to the droid, "Alright, come on, R8. I wouldn't make you stay there."

It gave a happy beep before coming onto the ground and rolling over to them. Akiza ran over and hugged Yusei.

"Hey, Akiza," he greeted.

"What happened?" Crow asked. "Why are you three back?"

"The war's over, but not with a good end," Yusei answered vaguely.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"During every battle across the galaxy, the clones we've fought with for years turned against us. They have killed just about every Jedi, save me, the twins, Master Obi-Wan, and Master Yoda," Yusei answered shocking them. "Added, Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight, turned to the Dark Side of the Force. He was at the Jedi Temple at the time and massacred all the younglings there. In other words, the time of the Jedi is gone. Master Aayla Secura's last wish to me was for me to continue to train these two here, while staying out of the Sith's radar. But at this point, no world is safe from the Sith."

"What're we going to do then?" Akiza asked.

"For now, you need to act as if you don't know about any of this unless we're somewhere that isn't so public. Leo and Luna will be training with me in secret to make sure they do complete their training while we stay as far out of the eyes of the Sith as we can," Yusei replied. "If we all act like nothing is known, the Sith won't have a big reason to come here. Especially since there aren't many Force-sensitives on this world."

"We understand, Yusei," Crow stated. "Come on. Why don't we get you resettled back to life here? By the way, a bridge has been built connecting the Satellite and City."

"That's good to hear," the Jedi Knight responded.

"Crow and I got our own apartment that you can stay at," Jack stated. "Your little robot friend can come too if he wants. Better than staying here and risk becoming scrap metal." It beeped in shock and worry making the three Jedi smirk.

"Can you two understand that thing now?" Crow asked the twins.

"Among other languages," Leo answered.

"Do you have a light sword things too?" Crow asked.

"I use two lightsabers," Luna answered. "Leo uses one."

"You can use two lightsabers at once?" Akiza asked.

"She's pretty skilled at it, too," Yusei replied for the female twin.

"Huh," was all Crow responded with.

"Think you'll still be able to ride your duel runner? And can still duel?" Jack asked.

"I know I can. And I'm sure these two can still duel," Yusei answered and they nodded. "It could've been obvious that we would if you knew more about Jedi." They gave him confused looks. "Jedi have a better memory than most others. We can memorize and remember things faster than others."

"I see," Akiza responded.

"Besides, riding a duel runner isn't something one forgets," Yusei added. They nodded.

"We still have your duel runner, so that's a good thing," Jack stated.

"Thanks," Yusei responded. "I appreciate that you kept it safe."

"We knew you had to show back up at some point," Crow responded. "Couldn't just let someone else have it." Yusei nodded with a small grin.

He followed them to a garage with R8 following. Yusei looked over his duel runner that was sitting to the side. "Definitely needs to be worked on a bit," Yusei answered.

"Figures you would say that," Crow stated.

Akiza looked at the twins. "I'll take you two home so you can call your parents. They were worried when you disappeared and we just told them you went on a trip with Yusei. Knowing Yusei was respectable, they agreed and went with it. But I'm sure they were worried when you didn't come back until now," she told them.

Leo and Luna laughed nervously. "Yeah, probably are," Luna stated.

"Ma-Yusei, should we tell them the truth about where we've been and what we've been doing?" Leo asked.

"I would tell them where you've been and that you've been training to be protectors of the galaxy. But I wouldn't tell them you've been fighting in the war. That may have some bad side effects," Yusei answered. "Alright?"

"Alright," they agreed.

"Go on, you guys," Yusei told them. "I'll see you later to help you out some more with training."

"Right," they agreed and ran out with Akiza.

"Was Leo about to call you 'master'?" Crow asked.

"Yeah. I told the twins to not call me that while we were in public or anything similar," Yusei answered. "It'll take a while for Leo to get used to since that's what he's been calling me just after a couple months of joining the Jedi Order."

"Why was he calling you 'master'?" Jack asked.

"He was my Padawan," Yusei answered. "My student. Remember, the term master can refer to different types of things. One of which is what a student calls a teacher."

"So you became a Jedi master or something?" Crow asked.

"A Jedi Knight. There are four levels of a Jedi. The younglings in which are the first steps, then the Padawan where you are a personal student to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, a Jedi Knight, and then a Jedi Master. Master Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master. Anakin never achieved the rank of Jedi Master before he turned to the Dark Side and became a Sith," Yusei explained.

"How do they know you're ready to become a knight?" Jack asked.

"Through a series of tests. I was one of the rare Jedi capable of becoming a Jedi Knight without the need of going through the tests in front of the Jedi Council. Typically, though, a Jedi would go through five trials: The Trial of Skill, Trial of Courage, Trial of the Flesh, Trial of the Spirit, and Trial of Insight. Trial of Skill is basically a fighting test, but it isn't based on your skill of using a lightsaber. It's based on your ability to avoid distraction with self-discipline. The Trial of Courage is a test of your courage. They can either simulate a dangerous mission in the Trials Chamber or the Padawan could be sent on an actual mission. Next is the Trial of the Flesh. That is the most dangerous of tests. It can sometimes lead to death or dismemberment." The two went wide eyed in shock. "The apprentice is put through great physical pain, hardship, or loss and has to overcome them to pass. However, sometimes the test can be completed by the separation between master and Padawan. Since it can be a strong sense of loss. After that it's the Trial of the Spirit. In that one, the apprentice meditates and delves into their mind to fight their fears and demons. The worst that could happen following a failed trial is awakening from meditation screaming and mentally broken. And finally the Trial of Insight. There, Padawans were forbidden from reviewing any of the possible puzzles in the Jedi Archives. The trial might require a Padawan to analyze and decipher the High Riddles of the Dwartii, or decode broken text in scattered files. Sometimes a field of stones would be laid out on the Trials Chamber floor and a Padawan had to locate the single grain of sand amongst it. But all the trials depend on who the Padawan is and what they've done in the past."

"Not that I'm complaining about you not having to do the Trials there, but why didn't you have to do the Trials again?" Crow asked.

"Because after I was left here, I would regularly informed my old master of what was going on here and all my experiences going on since they left," Yusei explained. "As requested, I was sure to go into detail. Master Obi-Wan would eventually tell the Jedi High Council what I have said. So they knew the experiences I have had here, and from what they told me when I first arrived at Coruscant again, they felt that I had already completed my trials. So I was made a Jedi Knight right away and went to battle while I waited for Leo to be done with his beginner training as a youngling for him so he could become my Padawan. Luna went with Master Obi-Wan. It only took the twins two months after arriving for them to be ready to become our Padawans. The twins were separated most of the time as Leo was my Padawan and Luna was Obi-Wan's. So they didn't see each other too often. Of course, that was meant to happen as to make them stronger."

"I never imagined Jedi stuff would be so complicated," Crow muttered.

"Do you know why this Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi and became a Sith or whatever you called it?" Jack asked.

"He was believing that by becoming a Sith, he would gain the ability to save Senator Amidala, a woman he had loved. In the end, though, she died," Yusei explained. "However, we were able to save the twins she was carrying in her."

"She had twins? Were they the children of Skywalker?" Crow asked.

"They were the children of him, yes. But Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Senator Organa, and I decided to separate them. One, a boy, went to the planet of Tatooine where he had family there. The other, a girl, went with Senator Organa as their adopted child," Yusei explained. "There, the Sith won't be able to sense their presence. They'll be safe."

"And how do you know that once they get older, they won't go to the Dark Side like their father?" Jack asked.

"Our only other option would've been to kill them. So our best option was to do as we had done," Yusei replied. "It wasn't easy. But we did what was right."

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do? I mean, I just can't believe they would be good with Sith blood in them," Crow muttered.

"If you were a Jedi and you said that to Master Yoda, he would have one response for you," Yusei responded with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Crow asked.

"'Luminous beings are we… not this crude matter'," Yusei spoke confusing them.

"What does that even mean?" Crow asked.

"It has different meanings. Their mother was a side of good and went with good. Their father was good until he began his path to a Sith. Everyone is a person with light inside them to start out, some stay, some turn dark. But we aren't just rough beings of matter. It also symbolizes the difference between the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi are completely selfless, we recognize the Force binds all life and creation together. If the Force had wanted them to die, the Force wouldn't have given the chance for the children to live. Yet, it did. It wants those kids to live. They have light inside them. It is up to them on whether they want to take the path of darkness or not. But I trust the Force and that those kids will end up helping us in the end."

"You put a lot of faith in something that isn't entirely physical," Jack stated.

"Maybe," Yusei responded. "But if you are taught one thing as a youngling, it's to trust the Force." Jack scoffed. "Anyways…" R8 began to make ecstatic beeps. "What is it, R8?" It beeped. "Figures."

"What's going on, Yusei?" Crow asked.

Yusei did reply and told the droid, "Send Leo and Luna a message. Tell them to stay at their apartment until I tell them otherwise." It beeped with what seemed like a agreement whistle and obviously sent the message. Yusei turned to Jack and Crow. "Do you still have any of my old clothes?"

"Yeah, they're in the back," Crow answered and Yusei immediately walked off to get dressed. Once he was out, Crow asked again, "What's going on, Yusei?"

"Separatist ships are in orbit. Most likely checking the planet for Leo, Luna, and I," Yusei explained. "As long as we don't give any signs of who we are and don't show ourselves, we should be okay."

"Are you sure, Yusei?" Jack asked. "I mean, what happens if they can sense you?"

"I'm putting up my mental shields to mask my presence. Knowing the twins, they'll do the same," he replied.

"Yusei, there has to be some way for us to help you," Crow stated.

"Not at the moment," Yusei responded. He looked at the droid beside him. "R8, are the ships still in orbit?" It beeped. "Alright."

"What is it now, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"They are beginning to pull out of orbit," he explained. "It doesn't seem like they sensed our presence here, which is good." The guys sighed in relief. "By the way, what have I missed on Earth since I left with the twins?"

"Nothing really. But there is a new tournament coming up," Crow replied.

"Really?" Yusei questioned.

"Yeah, it's called the World Racing Grand Prix. It's a three member team, turbo dueling tournament," Crow explained. "We were looking for a third person to join. If you want to, you would probably be best to join us."

"I guess I could," Yusei agreed. "Are you sure you want me, though? I mean, I haven't dueled in a while. Even if I am probably still as good as when I left since I haven't forgotten an inch of the game, I still haven't played in quite some time."

"We're sure, Yusei. Who better to join our team than a friend we trust," Jack responded.

"Sounds alright we me," Yusei agreed.

"Besides, we could use someone who can help us make our duel runners better," Crow added.

Yusei chuckled. "Let me fix up my runner first. Then I'll worry about upgrading our duel runners." Jack and Crow grinned in acceptance and Yusei turned to work on his duel runner once again.


	32. Ghosts

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 30: Ghosts

It had been four months since the Clone Wars ended and Yusei, Leo, and Luna had easily adjusted back to life on Earth. When Dexter first saw the twins again along with the rest of their classmates, they were happy and asked a lot of questions. Leo and Luna had managed to avoid saying any direct answers as to what had truly happened while they were away.

Yusei was building a new engine for his, Jack, and Crow's duel runners for the tournament… When he wasn't teaching Leo and Luna, that is. He had grown to understand why Jedi Knights and Masters were only one Padawan. It was difficult for him to train them both as they both had their differences in how they fought and how they acted in certain situations. Yusei had completed his training which he kept from everyone about his ability to commune with Qui-Gon Jinn.

At the moment, Yusei had come back to the garage after training the twins a bit and was working on the duel runner engine with Jack and Crow watching.

"Any idea when it's going to be done, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"It should be done in a few seconds. I just have to make a couple more adjustments," he answered. Yusei made the couple extra touches before he said, "It's ready to be tested when you guys are ready."

"About time," Jack stated.

"Hey, Jack, how about a race?" Crow challenged.

Jack mounted the new duel runner, replying, "I won't lose to you." He then continued to speed up the accelerator.

"Jack! Stop before it overloads!" Yusei warned.

"What did you say?!" Jack called over not being able to hear him and continued to accelerate.

"Slow down!" Yusei replied. But it was too late and a small explosion occurred as the result. They coughed at the smoke and Yusei asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," they answered.

"Jack, we told you to slow it down!" Crow stated angrily.

"How could I hear you over the noise?" Jack retorted.

"We were practically yelling," Crow replied.

They began to fight when a lady appeared at the entrance. "How dare you two cause such a commotion!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Zora. We'll be more careful," Yusei called to break up the fight.

Seeing Yusei, she calmed down and responded, "Oh, alright. Just don't hurt yourself." She then left, shooing away the formed crowd.

It wasn't long after though that Trudge and Mina came in as Keeo had informed them. "Hey, Trudge, Mina," Crow greeted.

Trudge noticed the remains of the duel runner and asked, "Isn't that, like, the eleventh duel runner you've broken?"

"Yeah," Yusei sighed.

"We need to be up to par for the World Racing Grand Prix," Crow stated.

"The better our duel runners are, the easier it'll be to win," Jack followed.

Sensing their nervousness in them, Yusei asked, "What's going on, Trudge?"

The officer sighed. "Have you ever heard of the Ghost?" he asked.

"I've heard rumors about him. They say he forces people into duels and causes them to crash," Crow replied.

"With the tournament's new rules, everyone will be using Speed World 2 instead of the standard Speed World. I want you three to help capture the Ghost," Trudge explained.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Crow refused. He began to rush them out, saying, "We have too much to do with getting ready for the tournament. Sorry but we can't." He then shut and bolted the door behind the officers.

Yusei sighed a bit, feeling slightly uneasy about the situation. "Let's get back to fixing the duel runner," he suggested.

"I have to go make a delivery so I'll be back later," Crow stated.

"See ya, Crow," Yusei responded and Crow left.

. . .

Later that night, Crow called over Yusei's duel runner monitor and informed, "Guys, something bad happened to Trudge. You need to get to the hospital."

"We'll be right there," Yusei responded and hung up.

He and Jack were quick to reach the hospital and met Crow and Mina who were already there. Trudge was wheeled passed them but Trudge called the paramedics to stop so he could talk to Yusei.

"Yusei… don't use synchro monsters against the Ghost," he warned. He was then taken into an operating room.

"What happened?" Yusei asked the others.

"Trudge fought the Ghost," Mina explained. "We don't know anything else."

"I just saw Sector Security when they got to Trudge," Crow added.

"Sector Security will keep an eye out. You guys stay safe," Mina responded.

"Right," Yusei agreed and they left.

They reached their basement where Crow slammed his fists off the wall in annoyance with what the Ghost did to Trudge.

"Stop whining, Crow," Yusei told him and chucked him his helmet. Crow and Jack grinned at each other before they took off to find the Ghost. They then split up at the highway to cover more ground.

As the night got longer, Yusei was quickly met with the Ghost. He immediately contacted the other two and activated Speed World 2. The road became a duel lane and the duel began.

"I'll go first. I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. I then set one card face down and end my turn," Ghost played.

"I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800)," Yusei declared. "Max Warrior, attack Wise Core! And due to Max Warrior's effect, it gains 400 attack points (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)."

"I activate Labyrinth of Kline! This reduces the battle damage to zero and prevents Wise Core's destruction. Also, your monsters attack and defense are switched until next turn's end phase," Ghost defended. And due to it being the end of the damage step, Max Warrior's attack dropped to 800.

"I summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and use its effect. By releasing it, I can destroy your Wise Core," Yusei retorted.

Ghost laughed. "You just brought your own defeat! When Wise Core is destroyed by card effect, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity (Attack 0/ Defense 0), Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0), Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ 0), Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200), and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600)! And now I'll combine them to create the monster of your defeat. Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 2500/ Defense 0)!" he declared.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Ghost drew his card to begin his turn. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Max Warrior!" he ordered.

"I activate Shock Reborn!" Yusei activated. "This halves the battle damage." Max Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points dropped to 3150. "And then I use its other effect to revive Turbo Booster. "

"I set one face down and end my turn," Ghost finished, snickering.

Yusei drew. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! By sending Gauntlet Warrior to the graveyard, I can draw two cards," he declared. "Next I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000). Next I activate Debris Dragon's effect to revive Gauntlet Warrior! Now I tune Turbo Booster, Gauntlet Warrior, and Debris Dragon to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" Yusei called. "Next I activate Meteor Wave! This raises Stardust Dragon's attack by 300 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 2800) and it can also inflict piercing battle damage. Stardust Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!"

"I activate Wisel Guard's effect to make it the attack target instead," Ghost defended. Meklord Emperor Wisel's arm was blown off by the assault, but due to Meteor Wave's second effect, the Ghost still took damage lowering his life points to 2400.

"I end my turn with one face down," Yusei finished. Meanwhile Meteor's effect expired, lowering Stardust's attack back to 2500.

The Ghost looked up Yusei's information on his duel runner's monitor and noticed he had defeated Goodwin. _'Yusei is still clueless,'_ he thought laughing a bit. He drew his card to start his turn. "I summon Wisel Guard 3 (Attack 0/ Defense 2000)," he declared, replacing Meklord Emperor Wisel's missing arm. Ghost laughed. "Meklord Emperor Wisel is invincible!"

' _I should be able to beat it if I can take out all the components at once,'_ Yusei thought. He then asked the Ghost, "Why are you targeting duel runners?"

"It is my purpose," Ghost replied. "I am the Synchro Killer and this is why. I activate Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's effect! This allows me to equip my Emperor with your Stardust Dragon!"

"Stardust!" Yusei called as Meklord Emperor Wisel fired a number of energy beams, which strapped themselves to his dragon. Stardust struggled but was sucked into the machine. _'This is what Trudge meant when he warned me about using synchro monsters against the Ghost,'_ he thought.

"And now Meklord Emperor Wisel's attack increases by your dragon's attack (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 5000)!" Ghost called. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack and allows me to reset it," Yusei defended himself.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Ghost finished.

Yusei drew his card and began his turn, "I summon Bicular (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode and set a face down to end my turn."

Ghost drew and called, "I activate Wise A3! This allows me to special summon Wisel Attack 3 (Attack 1600/ Defense 0) in replace of my Wisel Attack. And due to its effect, Meklord Emperor Wisel can inflict damage. Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Bicular!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei played.

"I activate my face down, Battle Return!" Ghost intervened. "By halving Meklord Emperor Wisel's attack (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2700), it can attack again." It attacked again and took out his monster, causing Yusei to struggle to maintain control of his runner. "And then I activate Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's effect which inflicts damage to you equal to your Stardust Dragon's attack." Yusei's life points fell to 650.

"I activate Bicular's effect. When it's destroyed, I can special summon Unicycular (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode," Yusei declared.

"And now we're at the end phase, meaning my Emperor's attack returns to a full 5400 attack points," Ghost reminded. "And then I activate Trap Recycle! By sending my Slip Summon from my hand to the graveyard, I can add battle return to my hand but I can't set it this turn. I end my turn there."

Yusei began his turn. "I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing 7 speed counters, I can draw a card," he declared. Yusei began to concentrate and his mark of the dragon began to glow. On the opposite side of the field, Jack and Crow were watching and noticed theirs lit up as well. Then the marks all disappeared before returning to form the complete mark on Yusei's back. His deck glowed and Yusei drew his card. He looked at it. "First I summon, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! Next I activate Synchro Material! This returns Stardust Dragon to my side of the field. And let's not forget, because Stardust Dragon returned to my field, your Emperor's attack loses its power boost it gained from Stardust Dragon (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2900). Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Unicycular! I synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!" Yusei looked at the dragon for a moment in thought. He shook his head to return his attention to the duel. "I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect. An effect negates the effects of Wisel Guard 3 and grants them to Majestic Star Dragon until the end phase. Majestic Star Dragon, attack Wisel Top and end this!" Wisel Top was destroyed and Ghost's life point dropped to 0. The Ghost's runner strayed off course and plummeted off the bridge and exploded on the ground beneath them.

. . .

Down below in a woodland area where the Ghost had crashed, a man walked over to the charred duel runner. He removed a part from the duel runner, containing the deck. He looked at Majestic Star Dragon and thought, _'Yusei must be responsible for this.'_ He then left with that.

After the man had left, Yusei, Jack, and Crow arrived at the scene. Crow touched the Ghost but jumped back in alarm as his robotic arm fell off.

"The Ghost was just a robot," Yusei realized. He walked over to the duel runner and grabbed the CPU chip from it.

Back at the garage, Trudge, who had recovered from his encounter with the Ghost, Mina, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Jack, Crow, and Yusei gathered around a table inspecting the photos Trudge had.

"The Ghost was a duelbot," Trudge told them.

"What's a duelbot?" Leo asked.

"It's a robot that was designed to do jobs on the highway that human Security couldn't. They were decommissioned a while ago," Mina explained. "Someone must've taken this one and reprogrammed it."

"But who?" Akiza asked.

Yusei handed Trudge the CPU chip from the Ghost's duel runner and informed the officer, "The chip was programmed to erase all its data was it lost."

"How did you gain access to the CPU so easily?" Trudge asked surprised.

"It was easy for Yusei," Crow replied. "He's better than Security."

Yusei then thought, _'We're about to face a new threat.'_


	33. Training

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 31: Training

The next day, Yusei stood up from his early morning work on the engine and wheeled his duel runner out a bit. But before he could exit completely, Crow's voice called to him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train Leo and Luna, like usual," Yusei answered turning to the man.

"Any chance we're going to be able to watch this training of yours?" Jack asked coming.

"I'm not sure. It isn't normal for someone outside the master to see any sort of training that isn't on a battlefield," the Signer of the Dragon Head replied.

"First for everything, isn't there?" Crow asked.

"Alright," the Jedi agreed. "Follow me. I could use some help giving the twins a ride anyway."

"Where are you going with them?" Jack asked as they followed Yusei out.

"You'll find out when we get there after we pick up the twins. R8 is already there," the Jedi explained.

"Can you ever be specific?" Crow asked. "Ever since you got back, you've been cryptic about most things involving Jedi training and the Jedi themselves. You don't talk about them very much, except for the end of the war and when you first arrived."

"Crow, didn't I tell you not to talk about that like this?" Yusei replied. "We don't know who or what could be watching us. We need to be careful what we say about the Jedi. If I went into detail and someone was watching us that we don't want, it could lead to disaster. So, no, I can't be specific about most things Jedi related other than with Leo and Luna." Crow groaned, but nodded. They pulled up to the Tops and the twins came running out. "See you two are ready to train." They laughed. "Leo, why don't you hop on behind, Crow? Luna, with me." They nodded and hopped on. "Follow me, you guys."

"So where are we going, Yusei?" Leo asked as they drove.

"The junkyard where our fighters are," Yusei answered.

"Why are we going there?" Luna asked.

"You guys are growing more and more powerful," Yusei answered. "More powerful than I was at your age. That means you need to start learning to use the Force with much larger obstacles without the help of another Jedi." They pulled up to the fighters and got off. "Leo, you'll be going first with my fighter." He looked at R8 who was sitting in the fighter's droid pit. "R8, I expect you to keep the fighter balanced if needed." It beeped. He turned back to Leo and Luna. "You two already know how to lift things and use your powers in various ways of defense against people and other creatures and objects. This is the next step for Padawans once they grow strong enough. I was able to lift a fighter this size for the first time when I was thirteen, just a bit older than you. Leo, you'll be first. I need you to try to lift the fighter into the air. This will tell me how strong your powers are currently, if they aren't strong enough as it is."

"And what does it mean if we can't lift it alone?" Luna asked.

"It just means your powers haven't grown strong enough. But I know from sensing it that you'll be able to lift this off the ground to some extent. How far will be determined by your skill and strength," Yusei replied. They nodded. "Go ahead, Leo. Luna, back up so any of your power doesn't give him extra strength." She nodded and backed up a bit farther with Yusei just a bit closer. Leo held out his hand. For a couple minutes nothing happened.

"Is this really possible?" he asked. Yusei sighed. He held out his own hand and the fighter lifted into the air, nearly as high as the tallest building in New Domino. "I can't… believe…"

"That is why you failed," Yusei responded making them look at him confused. "What do you think I mean by that?"

"I'm… not really sure," Leo answered.

"Leo, focus. Think that you can lift this ship and keep that mindset. See what happens then," Yusei instructed. Leo nodded and took a deep breath. He held out a hand and the ship lifted into the air a few feet before Leo couldn't hold it anymore and it dropped to the ground. "Your powers are strong. You are getting to become a strong Jedi. By the time you reach my age, perhaps stronger than me. But since you were able to do that now, what did I mean by you failing the first time because you couldn't believe."

"Does it have to do with something of my mindset?" Leo asked.

"It does. Master Yoda was the one who first told me that lesson. In fact, every riddle I've ever told you comes from him. I had to figure it out completely myself, though. But I'll tell you what it means," Yusei responded. "Your mindset is the main and determining factor to success. Believe you can do something, obstacles will become small bumps in a road. If you don't believe you can, they will be mountains you cannot cross. You have to believe in yourself and your plans. You won't see progress until you've sold yourself on your ideas. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Leo nodded. Yusei turned to Luna. "Luna, your turn."

"Right," she agreed. Leo walked back to where Luna was while the female twin walked to where Leo was. "Believe in myself…" she whispered nearly silent. She held her hand out and the ship floated into the air, just higher than Leo. Suddenly, though, she collapsed. Yusei ran to her side and touched her temple for a moment while closing his eyes.

. . . .

" _Why are we even being expelled?" asked a voice._

" _What did we do?" asked another. They were both kids that sounded like from the twins' class._

 _A seeming photo of a man appeared in the picture with an angry face._

. . . .

Yusei pulled back as Luna woke up. "Are you alright, Luna?" he asked her.

"Yeah… just a headache," she answered.

"What happened, Luna?" Crow asked.

"I'm… not really sure. I… was seeing something. It was really vague and weird," Luna answered. "But I saw Mr. Heitmann in it."

"Who's Mr. Heitmann?" Yusei asked helping the girl to her feet.

"He's a teacher at our school," Leo answered. "He doesn't like our class too much."

"I did a slight mind probe on you, Luna, to see what you were seeing," Yusei stated confusing them. "You were having a vision."

"A vision?" Luna repeated.

"Uh… vision? Vision of what?" Crow asked.

"Jedi have the ability to see the events of the present a bit or the future," Yusei answered. "Sometimes the past as well, but those are more rare. But every vision is vague and it's hard to make out what exactly they mean. But Luna's was more clear than most. From what I saw, this Heitmann is planning on expelling her class."

"He is?" Leo asked.

"I think Yusei's right," Luna answered. "But the principle wouldn't allow that, would he?"

"Not without thorough convincing," Yusei answered.

"Have you ever had a vision before, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"A couple," he answered. "One which was a present moment vision while I was kidnapped by Trandoshans; Another which was a future vision that was so vague that I couldn't expect anything from it. The only thing I heard in it were voices and a deep breathing sound. Not even a picture. I didn't understand it."

"Huh," Jack responded.

"Have you figured out that last vision?" Leo asked.

"I am thinking that breathing was Anakin as a Sith Lord. The only voice I heard was Anakin saying, 'You're the reason I changed like this'," Yusei answered. "I still don't completely understand it. But I am guessing it was a warning of Anakin turning to the Dark Side, but it was so vague that I couldn't tell. I asked Master Yoda about it, but I couldn't figure it out."

"Think I'll get visions?" Leo asked.

"I do. But you never know when you'll get a vision and they can sometimes be painful to get," Yusei replied. "Just be prepared for that."

"Right," they agreed.

"Hey, Yusei," Luna called, "I've been meaning to ask something." He gave her a prodding look. "For a while after we got back, you would often go and be alone for a few hours and no one could figure out where you went. Where were you? And what were you doing then?"

"I was actually here, training as well," Yusei replied a bit vague.

"Training?" Crow responded. "I thought you completed your training."

"Master Yoda decided to teach Master Obi-Wan and I a new ability, one he figured out with a dead master. A master named Qui-Gon Jinn," Yusei replied.

"Wasn't he Master Obi-Wan's old master?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "He died just before Obi-Wan became a Jedi Knight to the first known Sith Lord of the Clone Wars named Darth Maul. However, he had found his way back from the Netherworld of the Force."

"What does this dead master have to do with these teachings?" Jack asked.

"Master Yoda was teaching my old master and I how to commune with him," Yusei answered shocking them.

"Did you complete your training?" Crow asked.

"I did," Yusei answered. "And now if I ever need to, Qui-Gon is willing to help me with any advice he has."

"Think you can teach us that?" Leo asked.

"I might be able to. Qui-Gon had told me the trick to doing as he had done. So when I fall, you will be able to commune with me if you ever need advice," Yusei responded.

"Don't talk about you dying, Yusei!" Crow exclaimed. "You're not going to die on us! Ever!"

"Not before Leo and I do, at least," Luna stated.

"I understand how you guys feel, but facts are I may not be around as long as you guys," Yusei responded. "And when that happens, you need to be ready."

"We understand," the twins responded in unison.

"Why do you act like you know you'll be dying sooner than you should?" Jack asked.

"I… can't really explain it," Yusei answered. He turned back to the twins. "Now, I can teach you two how to commune with Master Qui-Gon if you really want to learn."

"Yes please!" Luna agreed and Leo nodded.

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "It'll be an extra part to your training."

"Fine with me," Leo responded. Luna smiled in agreement.

"Why didn't you learn it when you were a Padawan, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Master Obi-Wan was being taught to commune with Master Qui-Gon at the same time as me," he answered shocking them a bit. "Besides, it takes a great deal of patience to master the ability and be able to commune with him whenever I please. Something most Padawans haven't mastered, since they are still working on self-discipline and some patience." Yusei turned to the twins again. "It won't be easy for you two to master it."

"I'm sure we can do it. We can handle anything," Leo assured.

"Those are words used in arrogance. And arrogance will get you killed," Yusei responded. "Remember that?"

"Yeah," Leo sighed. "Sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Leo. You just need to make sure you watch what's around you and yourself," Yusei told him. "The same goes with you, Luna."

"How exactly can you watch yourself?" Jack asked.

"Watch how you act, what you say, where your mind goes in thought, and where your heart is trying to push you," Yusei explained, still a bit vague. "You need to watch everything about you and what you are doing, because they create who you become."

"Is this all you really do during your training sessions?" Crow asked.

"No," Yusei answered bluntly. He turned to the droid. "R8, close the lid to the fighter. Leo, you're first."

"Not this…" Leo muttered.

"Leo…" Yusei called warningly.

"Coming!" he called. The lid to the fighter was closed and he and Leo hopped on top of the lid.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked.

"Self-discipline part of training," Yusei responded vaguely. "R8, let's go." It whistled happily before taking to the air. The ship zoomed through the air at a steady speed and the others noticed Leo get onto his hands. It was obvious Leo was struggling to stay focused while he tried to fall off. "Leo, we've gone over this before. You need to let go."

"Shouldn't I hold on though?" he retorted.

"Work yourself passed distractions," Yusei replied. "Ignore what's going on outside and focus on what you're doing."

"I'm trying," Leo responded.

"Do or do not. There is no try," Yusei immediately retorted.

"What does that even mean? How can you do something if you don't try?" Leo asked.

"If all you do is try, that means you don't truly believe you can succeed. So you have to do something or not do something. You can't just try something," Yusei explained. "So focus, let go of your worries and fears. Remember, Leo, fear is a path to the Dark Side."

"I know," Leo agreed before he seemed to calm down on his position on the fighter and he seemed to be fine now that he had.

"Alright, R8, land the fighter. It'll be Luna's turn next," Yusei told the droid. It beeped before landing the ship.

"Yusei, how do you even stand up on a fighter like that? I mean, it's insane to even try!" Crow responded.

"And putting Leo and soon Luna in that position? Are you insane?" Jack followed.

"Don't worry about us," Luna told them. "The thing about this type of training is that it teaches us to let go of distractions and focus on the situation at hand. If we were going to take the test to become a Jedi Knight, one of the tests is based on self-discipline and the ability to work passed distractions."

"Yeah, but you can't take that test in the same way anymore," Crow responded. "Do you realize the danger you're in by doing that?"

"We're not really in any danger," Leo retorted. "If we fall off, Yusei lifts us back up with the Force. He makes sure we stay safe."

"Guys, I had to do that when I was a youngling," Yusei told them. "If I can survive doing that when I was younger than them, they'll be fine. Besides, I make sure they don't get hurt."

"Whatever," Jack retorted. "You are the Jedi here."

Yusei nodded. He had Luna do her turn on the fighter. Once it landed and they were off, he turned to both twins. "Leo, Luna, ready to spar?" he asked the twins.

Jack and Crow blinked confused and a bit nervous. "Spar?" Crow repeated.


	34. Teacher to Master

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 32: Teacher to Master

Yusei, Crow, and Jack were working on their duel runner. Jack began testing it again and pushed it to ninety-percent.

"Is this really okay?" Crow asked. "I don't want an explosion like last time."

"No kidding. I'm on it again, too," Jack added.

"There's no problem with the engine," Yusei responded implying the problem lied in something else.

Suddenly, the deck holder released all the cards stored in it and sent Yusei's deck flying out everywhere as smoke came from the bottom of the runner.

Zora came in and shouted, "Cut down the noise! I don't know why I let you stay here."

"Sorry, it was our fault," Crow stated.

"Right. Don't blame Yusei for it," Jack added.

"I was referring to you two from the beginning," Zora mentioned. "Don't hold Yusei back and cooperate with him." She then left with that.

"Oh, how much I wish I had a better son like Yusei," Crow mocked.

"Cut it out, Crow. We need to be glad she even lets us stay here," Yusei told him.

"Yeah, I know," Crow agreed. "Well, guess we'll have to start picking up the cards."

Leo, Luna, and the others then walked into the basement. Seeing the mess, Luna asked, "Was there another explosion?"

"There was an error in the machine," Crow replied.

"Impressive duel runner," Dexter stated while Bob and Patty agreed.

"We're using the frame for testing," Crow told them.

"Yusei, what time is training today exactly?" Leo asked.

"Sundown," he answered. "I expect to meet you and Luna at the junkyard then."

"Right," they agreed in unison.

"What training?" Dexter asked.

"Uh, things that are kind of out of this world," Leo replied. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter to you."

"Oh, so you three are hiding something then?" Patty asked.

"Is it big?" Bob asked.

"Yes, it's big in our life. But we need to keep it a secret, so we can't tell you," Luna replied. "Sorry."

They groaned in defeat and walked down. Patty and Bob reached towards the duel runner, making Jack order, "Don't touch things without permission!"

"Can we play?" Bob asked.

"Please," Patty begged.

"No," Jack answered.

"Sure, but only if you help pick up the cards," Crow overruled.

"What?!" Jack yelled at Crow.

All of them, except for Jack who sat on the test runner and Yusei who worked on the computer, began to pick the cards up. A boy then arrived as they did.

Yusei noticed him first and he greeted, "Are you a friend of theirs?"

Leo then noticed him and asked, "Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to come."

"Don't worry, I was just leaving," the boy replied.

"You're fine, Sly," Luna stated pulled him back in and down the stairs. "Yusei, this is Sly. He's a classmate."

"You don't look as cool as I thought you would," Sly commented.

"Hey!" Crow snapped. "Just get back to picking up the cards."

"Whatever," Sly agreed but helped despite being frustrated about it. As he picked up the cards, he came across Stardust Dragon and looked at it.

Yusei approached Sly. "My Stardust Dragon should be here somewhere," he said.

"Here," Sly told him handing the card over, much to his own disappointment.

"Thanks," Yusei responded.

After a bit, Jack called, "Alright, we have work we need to do." Leo and Luna led the others out.

"Are you ever planning on telling them?" Crow asked Yusei. "I mean, you know they're going to drill Leo and Luna."

"I'm testing Leo and Luna," Yusei stated.

"Uh, what?" Crow questioned.

"What do you mean testing them?" Jack followed.

"This is me testing their ability to choose what they feel is right," Yusei replied still being vague. "I don't control what they do. I can only guide them to trust their instincts and the Force. If they feel it's better to tell them and tell their friends for that reason, then they are correct. If they just tell them because they are being peer pressured, then they are wrong. I am testing them to see if they are independent enough to trust their own judgement."

"Why do you need to test them?" Crow asked.

"Just to see how far they are in their training," Yusei answered. "For now, let's try to put this runner back together.

. . .

The next day, Yusei was working on the duel runner alone in the garage. But a sudden knock came at the door, taking his attention to it as a man came in.

"Hello, can I help you?" Yusei greeted.

"I heard there was a good mechanic named Yusei here. Are you him?" the man asked.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with a machine or something?" Yusei replied.

"Yes. It's at Duel Academy. The mechanical problem is named Heitmann," the man explained.

"Never heard of it. But I'll see what I can do," Yusei responded. The man nodded and left. Yusei then thought, _'So this Heitmann must be the one from Luna's vision that is going to expel her class. I better get over there.'_

. . .

At Duel Academy, a man, Heitmann, yelled at Leo and Luna's class, "Be quiet! No matter what you say, my decision to kick you out is final!"

"Why are we all being expelled?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, what did we do?" Patty followed.

"You all have low grades and are undeserving to be in this school," the man responded. "This is New Domino City's best Duel Academy. We are going to change to a more Higher-Leveled Class," Heitmann replied.

"What you're doing is wrong, Mr. Heitmann. All children have the right to duel," Ms. Barttlet stated. "The principal has always said so and…"

"You might be surprised that this is also the principal's decision," Heitmann interrupted shocking the teacher. "The stubborn principal is listening to what I have to say."

"Please, Mr. Heitmann, don't expel us," Luna begged.

"We're only just now beginning to do our best," Leo added.

"You are in no position to say that. Especially you, Leo, who happens to be at the very bottom of your class," Heitmann responded.

"Now, hold on a second," Akiza cut in, entering the classroom as she did.

"You're Akiza," Heitmann said.

"How can you be like that and still be proud to be a professor?" Akiza asked.

"A superior student like yourself would understand what I have to say," Heitmann replied.

"I don't. And I won't forgive any person who hurts another child," Akiza responded.

Yusei entered and asked Akiza, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Aren't you Yusei Fudo who won the Fortune Cup?" Heitmann asked which caused the class to cheer in excitement. "What brings you to our Duel Academy?"

"I'm here to complete a job," Yusei answered. "I had heard that there is something in the classroom that needs to be fixed."

' _That's the man from Luna's vision,'_ Yusei thought. _'So you're the one who needs some fixing, huh?'_

"Nothing in the room needs to be fixed. Because all the students here are beyond fixing," Heitmann argued.

"How can you say that?! Do you think judging people is based on grades alone? Stopping duels are a foolish thing," Akiza scolded.

"You are the one who is foolish. No matter how a low-leveled duelist duels, it's pointless," Heitmann retorted. "Every key card in the following duelist's decks are trash: Leo's Morphtronic Remoten, Luna's Kuribon, Dexter's Batteryman AA, Bob's Flamvell Guard, Patty's Hanewata, Sly's Eccentric Boy, and so on. Because their duel level is low, isn't that why they're using low level monsters?"

"You're wrong. Nothing is useless in this world," Yusei responded. "My deck is mostly made up of cards people threw away to Satellite. You know that, right?" Heitmann froze. Everyone grinned at Yusei's point. "And I made good use of them and won the Fortune Cup with them, didn't I?"

Heitmann then retorted, "You are an outsider and an outsider has no right to interfere in this. You should just go home. Why are you even here again?"

"Let's just say I was asked to fix you," Yusei answered. "The man called you a machine but I had a feeling as soon as I heard about this that it was you."

"Yusei, help us please. He's trying to expel us," Luna asked and the rest of the class followed.

"How about a duel, Heitmann? I win, the class can't get expelled," Yusei challenged.

"Very well," Heitmann agreed. "Even if an outsider has no right to duel."

Before the duel, Yusei kneeled in front of the kids who wished him luck. "Mind if I ask you a favor?" Yusei asked and they nodded, though they were confused. "Let me borrow those cards Heitmann called useless. I'll show him how powerful your cards really are."

They smiled. "Right!" they agreed and handed them the cards.

Yusei then met Heitmann in the duel field. "I'll let you go first," Heitmann permitted.

Yusei drew his card without saying a word. "I summon Flamvell Guard (Attack 100/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. I then set two cards face down and end my turn."

Heitmann drew his card. "I summon Ancient Gear Statue (Attack 500/ Defense 800) in attack position. Next I activate Machine Duplication which allows me to special summon two more Ancient Gear Statues in attack position," he declared. "Then I activate their effects. By tributing them, I can special summon an Ancient Gear Golem (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000) for each one tributed, ignoring summoning conditions." Since he had three total, he then had three Ancient Gear Golems on the field.

"I activate Tuner's Barrier! This prevents Flamvell Guard from being destroyed by battle or card effect until the end of the next turn," Yusei defended.

"Ancient Gear Golems, attack that pathetic monster!" Heitmann ordered. Though Flamvell Guard wasn't destroyed, Ancient Gear Golems' effects allowed them to still deal damage to Yusei dropping his life points to 1000. Next I activate Level Thunder! This inflicts damage to you equal to the combined levels of all my face up monsters I control times 100. And since they equal twenty-four, you're life points are finished."

"I don't think so. By discarding Hanewata, all the damage I would've taken is diminished to 0," Yusei defended.

"Wait those cards…" Heitmann trailed off.

"Yes," Yusei told him. "I had them each give me the cards you deemed useless. And with these cards, I'm going to show you that nothing is useless. Now, it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I activate Card of Consonance. By discarding Debris Dragon, I can draw two cards." He drew his cards that he had gained. "Next I summon Eccentric Boy (Attack 800/ Defense 200). Next I use the effect of Eccentric Boy to tune it with my Turret Warrior that's in my hand. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! But it's not staying long."

"It's not?" Heitmann responded.

"No, because I activate Variety Comes Out! So by returning Stardust Dragon to my extra deck, I can special summon Eccentric Boy, Hanewata (Attack 200/ Defense 300), and Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000) from my graveyard as their combined levels equal that of Stardust Dragon's," Yusei declared. "Now I activate Tuner's Explosion! By tributing Eccentric Boy, Hanewata, and Flamvell Guard, I can destroy all your monsters and inflict 1000 points of damage for each monster destroyed straight at you." Heitmann's life points fell to 1000 as each of his Golems fell. "Now Debris Dragon, attack Heitmann directly!" Heitmann's life points dropped to zero with the final attack, making Yusei the winner.

Yusei walked up to Heitmann and said, "There are children who duel seriously. It doesn't matter the level of the monsters used."

The man from before entered and said to Yusei, "Just as what I expected of you. You tightened the screw like I asked."

"So you are the principal who came to see me earlier," Yusei realized.

"I'm sorry for tricking you, but I wasn't able to persuade the stubborn Heitmann myself," the principal apologized.

"Did you ask Yusei to defeat me?" Heitmann asked the principal.

"How was it?" the principal replied.

"I was wrong," Heitmann answered. The children came running and hugged Yusei, cheering that he won and they got to stay. "I withdraw my expulsion request."

Yusei walked over, after handing the rest of the cards back, and said to Sly as he handed back the card he borrowed, "Thanks. I couldn't have won without it."

"Yeah," Sly replied and took the card back.

Yusei then turned as the other children walked with him to exit.


	35. Holocron and Child

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 33: Holocron and Child

It had been two days since Luna's vision came true and Yusei saved her and Leo's class from expulsion. At the moment, Yusei was working on the duel runner alone. Suddenly, a familiar communicator went off. _'Who's contacting me on the communicator?'_ he thought uncertain.

He grabbed it and pressed the answer button to see his master on the other end. "Hey, Master," he greeted.

"Hello, Yusei," Obi-Wan greeted back.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "I wouldn't think you would contact me so soon."

"I left a message at the Jedi Temple for you and any other Jedi in three separate holocrons, so three Jedi could take them. I would like you to go get one," Obi-Wan told him.

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "I'll leave immediately."

"Be warned, Yusei. The Separatists have been renamed the Empire and they have just about every system under their control," Obi-Wan responded.

"How many exactly?" Yusei asked tense.

"The only one that is in known space that isn't taken over is your homeworld's system," Obi-Wan answered worrying Yusei. "Watch the twins and your world carefully. Make sure they stay safe. I have no doubt that the Empire will eventually come to take over your system as well. And when you get to the Temple to get the holocron, be wary for anyone nearby. You don't know who could be there and watching the Temple for any surviving Jedi."

"Right," Yusei agreed. "Should I contact you once I'm back at Earth?"

"No," Obi-Wan answered. "It's risky enough for me to contact you for this. Make sure you show it to Leo and Luna as well."

"Right," Yusei responded. "Where in the Jedi Temple would the holocron be?"

"Each one is hidden in a different seat in the Council Chamber," Obi-Wan explained. "Only a Jedi with the right Force Signature can open the certain compartment."

"So there is a holocron only allowed to be opened by my Force signature?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "Good luck, Yusei. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," Yusei repeated in respect before the connection was cut. Yusei put the communicator in his pocket and put a black, hooded cloak on. R8 then rolled up beeping away. "No, R8, you can't come with me." It gave a shocked, gasp like beep. "I know. But I need you to stay here in order to let the others know where I went. But no matter what they say or what happens, do not allow the twins or others to follow me. Do you understand?" It tilted back and forth once to simulate a nod. "Thanks, R8. I'll be back before noon tomorrow." He then walked out with that, grabbing his lightsaber on the way out.

Yusei had walked to the junkyard, so as to not risk his runner getting stolen while he was away, and quickly arrived at his destination. He boarded his starfighter and quickly took off.

. . .

Crow and Jack walked into the garage and looked around. They noticed his runner but didn't see or even hear Yusei anywhere.

"Yusei?" Crow called.

R8 rolled up and began to beep. Jack sighed with Crow in annoyance a bit, the droid still didn't seem to understand the fact that the two couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"R8, you know we can't understand you," Jack told it. "Can you pull up a map or something to tell us where Yusei is?" R8 quickly pulled up a image of Earth with a red dot that was moving out of the atmosphere. "Where's he going?"

"Jack, he can't tell us that if we can't understand," Crow replied before R8 could say anything.

The man groaned, "Right." He sighed. "We need to get the twins, then."

"Get us for what?" Luna asked and they turned as she, Leo, and Akiza walked in.

"Yusei, just left Earth," Crow answered. "Can you translate R8 for us?"

The twins nodded and R8 beeped a bit seeming a bit anxious. Leo then said, "R8 said that Yusei got a message from Master Kenobi telling him to go to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to get a holocron."

"A what?" Akiza asked.

"A holocron," Luna answered. "Think of it like a cube with the ability to store a lot of information and messages. Like star charts or something can be held in it. But it can only be opened with the Force."

"R8, do you know what's so special about the holocron?" Leo asked the droid. It beeped and the boy sighed.

"What did he say?" Crow asked.

"No, he doesn't," Leo answered. It beeped again. "But Master Kenobi did say that the Separatists' name has been changed to the Empire and that, other than our system, all known systems have joined the Empire. He had also warned Yusei to be careful since people looking for surviving Jedi might be at the Temple."

"And despite that danger, Yusei still went?" Jack asked tense. "R8, you have to take us there!" It beeped seeming to say no, but they couldn't understand it. "What did he say now?"

"He can't," Luna answered sadly. "He promised Yusei that he would keep us here no matter what and to not let us go after him." She looked at them. "Besides, even if he didn't, we only have the ability to fly two of us to Coruscant. We don't have any other ships for it besides the two person fighter."

Crow growled in frustration. "R8, listen to us. We want to make sure Yusei' stays okay. Don't you want that?"

It beeped and Leo repeated, "He does, but he made a promise. He isn't going to break it."

Jack stepped towards the droid in frustration, but R8 shocked him in warning making him call out in pain. "What was that for?!" he asked the droid. It made a growling noise while Leo and Luna smirked a bit. "What?"

"He said he wasn't going to let you go after Yusei even if a Wampa attacked him to do it," Luna answered.

"A Wampa?" Akiza repeated.

"Pretty much a Yeti that lives on Hoth," Leo answered. "They are dangerous and deadly. Many who face them don't come back alive. If R8 isn't planning on taking you even for that, he's not going to budge on the matter."

"Listen you tin can…" Jack growled but he got shocked again making him stop.

"Alright, R8, we get it. We're not going anywhere. Can you stop shocking Jack?" Crow asked. It made a laughing sound but backed away happily. Crow sighed. "We're not going anywhere then. Not unless by some chance, R8 is given the okay by Yusei to bring us to him."

"I'll contact Yusei, see if he can explain to us what's going on," Akiza stated bringing out the communicator.

"You know, you carry that thing around like some good luck charm," Jack stated.

"Well, it's a good thing I have it now, isn't it?" Akiza retorted defensive. Jack shrugged in response. She then turned to call Yusei.

. . .

Yusei had just silently landed on a hidden platform by the Jedi Temple. He pulled his hood up to hide his face before walking through the dark halls. He watched and sensed everything around him, feeling for the Dark Side.

But he quickly heard a young child's panting and noticed a figure run behind a door to a room. But the strange thing was, he felt a Force signature mirroring a Jedi youngling. Yusei cautiously followed the figure into the room that used to be a youngling bedroom. He noticed feet scurry under the bed.

Yusei kneeled down and looked under the bed to see a familiar youngling in old, dirty Jedi robes hiding there in fear. It was a human girl, no older than six. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and forest green eyes. The last time he had seen her was when he was helping train her batch of younglings while Leo and Luna were in their own group. She was quite smart and had a great deal of skill when in training. But even so, it shocked him to see her here.

"Delaia?" he greeted.

"M-Master Yusei?" she greeted back.

"It's me," he answered. "Come on out. I won't hurt you." She slowly emerged from under the bed and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I… I thought the Empire killed all the old Jedi Knights and Masters," she admitted.

"Me, a couple other Masters, Padawan Leo, and Padawan Luna made it out alright," Yusei told her. "How did you survive? Last I saw, the clones and Anakin Skywalker slaughtered all of the younglings here."

"I-I was hanging out in the Archives, studying. Then I heard shooting and screams from other younglings outside the doors. I felt a shiver and a dark power and hid in the air ducts under the floors," Delaia explained. She began to cry. "I've been hiding around here and surviving ever since. I've been fearing of the Empire finding me and killing me with their Inquisitors."

"Inquisitors?" Yusei repeated.

"The Empire's bounty hunters. The thing that makes them different is that they are also Sith," Delaia answered shocking Yusei.

"Don't worry, Delaia. I have to find something in the Council Chamber and then I can help you get out of here and back to where I've been hiding," Yusei told her. "And until the Empire finds its way to there, you'll be safe. I'll protect you as well."

"Really?" she responded, her tears stopping in her shock.

"Of course," Yusei answered. He stood up. "Come on. Let's go get what I need and then we'll take my fighter out of here."

"M-Master…" Delaia muttered before standing up and following Yusei out. She was quick, though, to grab his arm and hold onto it in fear.

With a youngling under his protection now, Yusei became much more vigilant. He could sense her fear and he knew she wasn't lying about her story due to his connection with the Force. They were soon in the Council Chamber and Yusei looked around. Nothing had been moved or touched.

Yusei took a deep breath and stretched his Force abilities throughout the room. He watched as his old master's chair armrest lit up with a small mark before a compartment opened. Yusei pulled the holocron out and put it in his pocket.

"Why do you need a holocron?" Delaia asked.

"Master Obi-Wan contacted me telling me to grab it," Yusei answered. "I'll find out what's in it once we're safely back to where I'm staying. Come on, we need to get out of here fast." Delaia nodded and grabbed onto him again. Yusei kneeled to her eye level and set comforting hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here and to safety. I promise."

"Thank you, Master," she responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you left the Temple? It isn't safe to stay here alone with the Empire," he responded.

"Other than the Temple, I don't know any other place on Coruscant and I had no way to get back to my home world and to my family," Delaia explained sadly. "And even if I went to my family now, with the Empire so powerful, I would be killed there."

"I've heard how powerful the Empire has become. The place I'm staying is my homeworld, Earth. But the Empire's borders haven't reached there yet. So you'll be safe there," Yusei assured. "Now, come on."

They soon reached the fighter when the sound of lightsaber activating came from behind them. Yusei and Delaia turned only to see a pale man, Pau'an in species, with red markings on his face standing there in a black uniform seeming clothing that held an emblem on his shirt. He was holding a red glowing lightsaber that had a half circle around the handle.

"I figured a Jedi wouldn't be able to stay away from their old home," the Pau'an stated.

Yusei activated his lightsaber and held it at ready while Delaia hid behind him. "Who are you?" he asked the person in front of him.

"I am the Grand Inquisitor," he answered. "I've known this youngling has been living here for a while now. And I knew if any Jedi returned, having her by their side would slow them down and allow me to start finishing the last of the Jedi."

Yusei noticed his communicator go off. _'My friends must be trying to contact me,'_ he thought.

Suddenly, the Inquisitor used the Force and yanked the communicator out of his pocket. "I see you have some friends who are trying to contact you. The other Jedi perhaps, hm? Or are they friends who know about the Jedi and are concerned for you?" he asked. Yusei stayed silent. "Let's see, shall we?" He threw the communicator in the middle between him and Yusei so both her were in the shot while activating it at the same time.

"Yusei!" Akiza exclaimed as all on the other side saw the situation.

"Ah, so your name is Yusei, hm? I have heard of you," the Inquisitor stated. "Well made Jedi, wise and noble Padawan and Jedi Knight. All up until the Empire has risen and destroyed all of you but yourself and the very last. And the starting of the end of the Jedi will be with you!" He launched towards Yusei who used his lightsaber to defend himself.

"Delaia, get into the fighter!" Yusei ordered throwing the Inquisitor back. "Now!"

"R-Right," she agreed and hurriedly climbed into the co-pilot seat.

"Just as every Jedi, protecting their kind to their last breath," the Inquisitor stated. He ran forward and clashed his own lightsaber with Yusei's.

Yusei forced the Pau'an back before flipping out of the way of the fighter and Delaia. The Pau'an smirked, but kept his focus on the human Jedi as he attacked. Yusei used the Force to push him off the edge of the platform, but the Pau'an barely managed to catch himself by gripping the edge. His lightsaber sitting just out of the Inquisitor's reach.

The human walked over and kicked the lightsaber farther away. The two glared at each other before Yusei retracted his lightsaber.

"You'll regret having kept me alive. I will find you; And when I do, you'll find an ending far worse than a swift death in battle," the Inquisitor stated.

Yusei glared for a moment before turning around. He turned off the communicator with the Force while grabbing it back and running into the fighter and taking off.

"Master…" Delaia called sounding worried.

"I'm fine, Delaia," he reassured. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Good." He quickly boarded into the ring and went into hyperspace towards Earth. Yusei pulled out the holocron and looked at it for a moment.

"What do you think is in it?" she asked.

"A message of some kind," he answered. "We'll be at Earth in a couple minutes."

"Thank you, Master," Delaia stated. "Thank you for helping me and saving me."

Yusei grinned. "Of course, Delaia," he responded. "I am currently still training Leo and Luna. I'll see what I can do about your training if you want." She nodded with a small smile. "Alright." He pulled out of hyperspace just behind the moon to hide the ring and flew through Earth's atmosphere to the junkyard.

"This world is so pretty!" Delaia commented as she looked around.

"Thanks," Yusei responded with a small smile, relieved to see her a bit happier.

They landed on the ground where Yusei's friends were driving up to meet him. When he jumped out, he helped Delaia while the others hurried up. The young girl immediately hid behind Yusei, watching the others carefully.

"Hey, you're Delaia!" Leo exclaimed. "You're still alive?"

"I managed to hide in the air ducts while everyone else was killed," she answered nervously.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Akiza asked. "After what we saw on the communication…"

"I'm fine, guys," he assured. "Don't worry about me."

"What about you, kid? Hurt after those people and that man attacked?" Crow asked.

Delaia shook her head. "Master Yusei kept me safe," she answered.

"How do you know him?" Jack asked.

"I helped teach her class a bit while Leo and Luna were still beginning their training," Yusei explained for her. "She was pretty smart and well skilled even at her young age." They looked at her and how she was still hiding behind Yusei. "Don't worry, Delaia. These guys won't hurt you." She slowly stepped out from behind Yusei.

"She's really only trusts you, doesn't she, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Considering I'm the first Jedi she actually knew that she met since the fall of the Jedi Order, I can understand," he replied.

"By the way, did you get the holocron, Yusei?" Luna asked. He pulled it out from his back pocket.

"Any idea what's in it that's so important?" Crow asked.

"A message for Leo, Luna, any surviving Jedi, and I," he answered. "We'll check it out once we get back to the garage." They nodded and took off.

"How old is she anyway?" Akiza asked. "And her name's Delaia, right?"

Delaia nodded. "I'm six," she answered.

"How old are kids usually taken in to join the Order again?" Jack asked.

"Three to four years," Yusei answered. "Delaia joined when she was three. She actually is pretty good with technology and mechanics."

"She is?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "She could take apart a starfighter and put it back together given enough time."

They came over the bridge that was over the ocean but nearing the garage. Delaia immediately ran and looked out at the sea. She then turned to the Infinity Tower. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's the Infinity Tower," Yusei answered. "It symbolizes the unity between Satellite and the City."

"Huh," she responded.

"Come on, we're almost at the garage," Yusei told her. She nodded and followed him and the others again to the garage.

"How long was I away anyways?" Yusei asked.

"Well, it's almost seven," Leo stated.

"So about four hours," Yusei deduced. They arrived at the garage and slowly walked in. Delaia was looking around a bit, nervousness on her face. "It's alright, Delaia." He guided her into the room and she sat on the couch.

"Yusei, what're you going to do with her?" Akiza asked.

"I was going to see if Martha could keep her at her house for the time being," Yusei answered. "But I wasn't about to let Delaia stay hiding in the Jedi Temple." He was about to continue when Delaia gripped onto his arm, eyes scrunched up in concern and fear. "What's wrong, Delaia?"

"Don't leave me, Master," she whispered and the others found it a bit touching while Yusei just smirked a bit awkwardly.

"I will always be nearby, Delaia. You shouldn't worry about me leaving you," he assured her, but she merely gripped tighter.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think she's wanting to go anywhere unless she's with you," Crow commented with grin.

"Delaia…" Yusei began but she gripped even tighter and he was beginning to struggle to feel his arm with how hard she was holding it. He sighed.

"We can probably keep her here until we can find her a better home and she's more comfortable with leaving you," Crow told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Yusei asked.

"I honestly don't think we have much of a choice," Jack stated.

Yusei gave a small nod and looked at Delaia. "Alright, Delaia, you can stay here with me for now," he told her gently. She looked at him and nodded with a nervous face. Yusei kept his relief away from his features when she loosened her grip on his arm, allowing the blood to flow there again and allow him to feel it. "It'll be okay, Delaia," he told her, trying to help her calm down.

"I understand," she responded.

"If you've been hiding in the Jedi Temple all this time, you probably need something to eat, don't you?" Yusei asked her. She looked down a bit but nodded. "Come on, I'll get you something."

"I could find some clothes that could fit her, Yusei," Akiza told her. "So she's not wearing clothes that don't fit in here too well."

"That would definitely be helpful, Akiza. Thanks," he responded. She smiled before walking out to go find the young girl clothes.

Yusei got Delaia a bit of food and water and she ate them slowly, as if savoring their taste. He then walked out to let her eat. Once he was out of her view, he stretched the arm Delaia was holding onto a bit to make sure he had feeling back to it fully.

"Hold onto it a bit tight?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered.

"To think she's been hiding at the Temple this entire time," Luna stated.

"At least she's okay," Leo stated. "Who know what would've happened if the Empire found her?"

"So I'm guessing R8 filled you in on everything Obi-Wan told me?" Yusei asked.

"Yep," Luna answered. "We had to translate it for the others, though."

"Want to check out the holocron?" Leo asked.

Yusei nodded and pulled it out. Delaia came running next to him having heard about the holocron. Yusei closed his eyes and focused as he felt the holocron lift out of his hands and open. He kept his concentration in check to keep the holocron open while he opened his eyes to see what the message was.

A holographic image of Obi-Wan appeared and began to play the recording, "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report than both the Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple, that time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust, our faith, our friendships… but we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you. Always." The image then disappeared and Yusei closed to holocron and brought it back to his hand.

"Why would he tell us what we already know?" Leo asked.

"And why would he leave the holocrons at the Temple?" Luna followed. "I mean, if we can't go there anymore."

"It's like what Master Yoda would do. It has a hidden message within it," Yusei replied. "We just have to look for the answer on our own and figure it out."

"Do you think when this hope is found the Empire will be stopped?" Delaia asked.

"Probably," Yusei answered. "I'm not sure when this hope will come; but when they do, we'll help them end the Empire's rule."

"Think the Empire will ever come here?" Jack asked.

"At some point, they will," Yusei replied. "It's just a matter of when." He then added mentally, _'And I have to be ready to protect this world alone when the Empire comes here.'_


	36. Spirits of the Forest

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 34: Spirits of the Forest

It had been a week since Yusei got the Holocron, met the Grand Inquisitor, and saved Delaia. Delaia was still adjusting to life on Earth but was making good progress so far. Yusei had been training all three of them, Delaia more separately so he could do more youngling training with her.

Now, Dexter, Leo, and Luna walked through a forest after school. A black bird flew off and Leo suggested, "Why don't we turn back?"

"It was you're idea to explore in the first place," Dexter pointed out. He pulled a crafty face and asked, "Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared!" he yelled and pointed a finger to Luna. "I was just thinking on whether or not Luna is scared."

"I'm fine, Leo," Luna responded simply.

"Alright. So am I," Leo agreed. They continued with Leo a bit scared still, holding onto Dexter's back as they walked.

Though they didn't notice, Luna stopped while her brother and friend continued. She looked at a different direction and said, "This atmosphere… there's something here."

Suddenly, she was pulled into a trance and walked in the direction while Leo and Dexter continued to walk ahead. As Luna walked, Kuribon called and tried to tell her something urgent.

Shortly after, Regulus appeared and he said, "Luna, I can feel a strong spirit. You should turn back." An unseen force then caused the two spirits to disappear while Luna kept walking.

. . .

Yusei was hanging out at the garage with Delaia and the others and were talking to Jack and Crow. Crow then began to tell the two about a strange forest.

"Wait, the forest that spirits away?" Yusei questioned.

"Yeah. Rumors about it have been appearing lately, that many people have gone missing from the forest," Crow explained.

"Do you think there could be any relation to the incident with the Ghost?" Jayla asked.

Crow finished the sandwich he was eating and said, "You're thinking too hard. Kids love talking about legends and those sort of things after all. Well, I'm heading off to work." He then left on his duel runner. Yusei was tense, not really sure what to think of it.

. . .

Back in the forest, Luna stepped on a twig causing her to return to normal. "Where am I?" she responded noticing the different layout then where she was before. "Leo!" she called. "Dexter!" A creepy noise was then heard which got Luna alert. "I knew it. There's something here." Suddenly, a vine began to come down and surround her. "Leo!" She closed her eyes fearfully. "Leo, help me!"

"Heavy Storm!" called a voice and destroyed the vines closing around Luna. "Are you alright?" asked a voice. As the smoke cleared, a boy walked up. "Are you hurt?"

"You're…?" she stopped telling him to finish.

"My name is Haley. And you are?" he responded.

"I'm Luna," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you. It's dangerous being alone. There are a lot of bad guys in the forest," Haley told her.

"Bad guys?" she repeated.

"Would you like to come to my house? Claire will be happy to have a visitor," Haley asked. "You'll be safe there."

"You have a house out here?" she replied and followed him.

. . .

Back in the basement and Yusei's apartment, Yusei was working on parts of his duel runner with Delaia watching.

"Yusei!" called Dexter's voice. They turned as Dexter ran in. "Yusei!"

"What's wrong, Dexter?" Yusei asked.

"Luna went missing in the forest," Dexter informed, shocking and worrying both Yusei and Delaia. "Leo went looking for Luna in the forest, too."

Yusei got up and asked, "Does this have to do with the forest that takes people?" Dexter gulped nervously and nodded.

"Stay here, Dexter. I'll go look for them," Yusei ordered beginning to walk out.

"I'm coming with you, Ma-Yusei," Delaia stated. He shook his head in refusal. "Please… I want to help!"

He sighed in defeat and turned back to Dexter. "But you stay here, Dexter. Contact us if they come back," he told the child. He nodded and he took off with Delaia behind him.

. . .

Leo ran through the forest. "Luna!" he called. "Luna!" He stopped. "Luna!" Suddenly, a creepy noise was then heard and Leo got a bit scared. "What… is that?" He calmed himself down. _'Don't be scared, Leo. I have to hurry and find Luna,'_ Leo thought before running again, calling Luna's name.

. . .

Haley and Luna arrived outside a house. "We're here," he told her. He opened the door and they walked in. Haley closed the door behind them.

"So you're defeating the bad guys in the forest through duels?" Luna asked.

"Yes. But nobody believes me," he replied.

"I believe you," Luna responded. "I can see duel monster spirits."

"So that's how it is. I was able to feel it when I first met you. You have an interesting power," Haley told her.

"Uh, thanks," Luna responded and followed him forward. They soon came to a door.

Haley called in as he opened it. "Claire, we have a guest," he told a girl in a bed.

"Uh, hello. I'm Luna," the Signer introduced.

"Claire, you should greet Luna as well," Haley responded. Not a movement was made from the bed she was in.

"Is she sleeping?" Luna asked.

"She always sleeps because she's ill," Haley answered. "She's always scared of the bad guys. I am the only one who can protect Claire."

"Are you the only ones in the house? What about your parents?" Luna asked.

"They went gone away a long time ago. They didn't even say anything," Haley answered.

' _Claire's the same as me. Claire is afraid of the bad people like I am. And because I tend to be ill and frail, Leo protects me and takes care of me. And Haley's like me in a way too. He's discourages how his parents went away long ago and never said anything,'_ Luna thought. Haley suddenly walked to the window. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something is coming. It's a bad guy," he told her. "Stay here with Claire and don't leave the room."

"Wait! I'll go t…" Luna tried but was cut off by the door mysteriously shutting behind him, shocking her. Luna tried to use the Force to open the door, but it wouldn't even budge. "Why can't I open it with the Force?"

Outside the house, Leo walked up. "It's a big house. Luna couldn't be in there," he stated. Suddenly, the doors to the house opened up with so much force that the wind caused Leo to cover his eyes for a second. Leo uncovered his eyes and asked, "What is that?"

Haley appeared and pointed at him, saying, "You, bad guy, I won't let you take another step further!" He readied his duel disk. "Come duel me."

"Uh, why am I a bad guy?" Leo asked confused. "What're you talking about?" He stopped as he heard Luna call his name. He looked up at the window on the top floor and saw her. "Luna!" He ran forward towards the house. But the doors closed and Haley stood in front of Leo.

"I won't let you through," Haley told Luna's twin.

"Are you the one who took Luna?" Leo asked. "Why are you doing such a thing?" Haley remained silent. Leo took out his duel disk from his academy backpack and said, "I'll definitely take Luna back!" They pulled their five starting cards. He looked at Luna. "Luna… I'll definitely save you!"

"Leo…" Luna muttered from in the room.

Haley took the first turn and drew. "I activate the continuous spell card, Circle of Life!" he declared and a yellow circle appeared around the field. Haley walked onto the circle and explained, "Now we can't use any spell cards unless we discard a spell card during our turns. Let me show you my combo. I send Mirror Prison to the graveyard to activate the continuous spell, Circle of Terror!" A second circle appeared just outside the yellow one. "Now we can't summon monsters unless we discard a monster card from our hand during our turns." A black aura then surrounded the house Luna was in.

' _Is trapping Luna in there part of Haley's powers?'_ Leo thought and looked at his hand. _'I can't do anything now unless I discard cards from my hand.'_

"I send the zombie-type monster Sleeping Beauty to the graveyard to activate its effect. As long as Sleeping Beauty is in the graveyard, the zombie type monsters in my hand have their levels reduced by one," Haley explained. "Therefore, my level five Hollow Spirit becomes a level four. So I normal summon my Hollow Spirit (Attack 1200/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Attack can't be declared on my first turn, but I will have you take Hollow Spirit's effect. When there's a zombie type monster in the graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you." Hollow Spirit formed blue energy of light that seemed to be sucked out of Leo whose life points fell to 3200. Leo yelled in pain from the attack. "I end my turn."

Leo stepped forward a bit and weakly asked, "What was that? It felt like an actual shock." He then thought, _'Is Haley a psychic duelist?'_ He shook his head. _'Get ahold of yourself! If I get scared of something like this, I can't save Luna! Besides, I've been in a war.'_ He drew his card. _'I need to break that combo, or else.'_ He then declared, "I send Morphtronic Datatron to the graveyard."

"There's no meaning in just summoning a monster to break this combo," Haley said. "With Mirror Prison that I had just sent to the graveyard, most monsters cannot attack. But zombie and machine type monsters are safe from it."

Leo smirked. "That means it won't have any effect on my deck. I summon level three tuner Morphtronic Scopen (Attack 800/ Defense 1400) in attack mode," he declared.

"So you have a machine deck?" Haley asked surprised.

"That's right," Leo replied. "With Scopen's effect, I special summon the level four normal monster Morphtronic Videon (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000). Now I tune level four Morphtronic Videon with level three Morphtronic Scopen. Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace. Synchro summon! The envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon (Attack 2300/ Defense 2500)!"

"You are quite lucky. But I won't lose to something without a soul," Haley told Leo.

"Don't make a fool of Power Tool Dragon. I activate its effect. This allows me to add one random equip to my hand," Leo declared. "I discard Morphtronic Cord from my hand to the graveyard and equip Power Tool Dragon with Break Draw!"

Suddenly, a duel runner drove up causing both Leo and Haley to look in its direction. Yusei and Delaia yanked to a stop next to Leo.

"Leo, are you okay?" the Jedi Knight asked.

"Yusei! Delaia!" Leo exclaimed.

"So two more bad guys have appeared," Haley stated. Yusei looked at him.

"There's something's wrong about this field…" Yusei started but Leo cut him off.

"I'm fine. So go rescue Luna!" Leo told him. He pointed to the window and said, "She's trapped up there."

"Delaia, stay here with Leo," he told the young Jedi. She shook her head. "I'm not arguing about this Delaia. I know you're afraid a bit, but Jedi can't let their fears or emotions cloud their judgement, remember?" She slowly nodded and got off the runner before moving more beside Leo a bit.

"I won't let you take a step into the house," Haley stated. A dark aura began to surround Haley making Yusei pause in shock while Delaia gave a worried look.

"What is he?" Delaia asked a bit fearfully.

"I'm your opponent, Haley," Leo told the boy. "Power Tool Dragon, attack Hollow Spirit!" Power Tool Dragon attacked Hollow Spirit, destroying it and causing Haley's life points to drop to 2900.

Haley let his guard down and in that moment Yusei drove his duel runner and broke down the door, pulling to a stop inside.

"How dare you…" Haley began but Leo interrupted him.

"When Power Tool Dragon destroys your monster, I can draw one card," Leo explained and he drew his card.

Haley got angry and said, "Unforgivable… I won't forgive anyone who hurts my most precious person!" An evil, dark skull enveloped and surrounded Haley and both Delaia and Leo tensed, Delaia shoving down the fear like she learned before the fall of the Jedi and what she learned from her new master.

. . .

Yusei feel the two's fear that he could sense they were shoving down. "Leo, Delaia…" he muttered. He turned to a picture hanging on the wall. _'This is… I remember hearing that a long time ago, there were some people living here. Among them were two siblings. A brother was taking care of his sister's illness but it made him sick. The brother passed away and it looks like the sister followed her brother as well,'_ he thought.

. . .

Back with Haley, the darkness continued to surround him and Leo wondered, "It couldn't be that he's a demon?! In that case, I can't lose. I won't hand Luna over to a demon."

"When Hollow Spirit is sent to the graveyard, another door to the graveyard opens. Show yourself, Hollow Ghost (Attack 2600/ Defense 0)!" A darkness appeared on the ground as Hollow Ghost appeared out of it.

"2600 attack points?! Just when I had defeated Hollow Spirit," Leo responded shocked. He calmed down and thought, _'I have to find a way to beat this guy.'_

. . .

Up in the room with Luna, she muttered in worry, "Leo…" But she stopped when she heard someone crying.

She looked over to see a girl crying in a corner near the bed. "Big brother, where are you?" she cried.

"You… Could you be…?" Luna said.

The girl continued to cry as she said, "Don't leave me alone here." She rubbed the wall calling out to her big brother once more.

"Y-You're Claire," Luna realized. "Where are you right now, Claire?" The girl however continued to cry "big brother" while rubbing the wall with her hands.

. . .

The duel between Leo and Haley continued. "I set a face down and end my turn," Leo finished.

"Even if you try to take my sister's life, it's useless! I will protect my little sister, Claire… even if I have to give up my own life!" Haley told Leo.

"You have a little sister?" Leo responded surprised.

"It's my turn," Haley called drawing his card. "Hollow Ghost, attack Power Tool Dragon!" A dark blast hit Leo's monster and Leo's life points dropped to 2900.

"Well, due to Power Tool Dragon's ability, by sending Break Draw to the graveyard, I can negate Power Tool Dragon's destruction," Leo defended.

"I activate Hollow Ghost's effect! When a card is sent to the graveyard, you are dealt 600 points of damage," Haley played. Hollow Ghost flew around Leo, blue energy sucked out of the Signer's brother while he yelled from the pain as his life points fell to 2300. "Next through Circle of Light and Circle of Terror's effect, I have to send a spell and a monster to the graveyard. I will then have you take 1200 points of damage through Hollow Ghost's effect." Leo yelled out in pain again as Hollow Ghost sucked more blue energy out of him and his life points fell to 1100.

. . .

In the house, Yusei spotted a dark aura enveloping a door ahead. The Jedi began to walk over to it when he noticed something. He turned to the door next to him he quickly heard voices coming from it.

"What're those voices?" Yusei wondered and reached to open the door. He opened the door to see cards with people trapped in them.

One of the voices called out turning their attention to the cards, "Help me."

Another said, "Let me out of here."

"Could these be the people who disappeared in the forest?" Yusei wondered.

. . .

"I will now end my turn," Haley declared.

Leo huffed, a bit tired from the attacks. "I know you're trying to protect your sister," he said. "And I completely understand those feelings. That's why I definitely can't lose!" He then thought, _'This isn't about me. It's about Luna. Which is why one way or another, I'm going to win this duel!'_ Leo began his turn and drew his card. ' _'If these circles are what's trapping Luna, then I need to get rid of them.'_ He then played, "I reveal my face down, Morphtronic Impact Return! By returning a Morphtronic monster from my hand to my deck, I can return Circle of Life and Circle of Terror to your hand." This shocked Haley as the cards returned to his hand. The circles then disappeared along with the darkness that surrounded the house.

. . .

In the house, the aura around the room Luna was in disappeared. Yusei opened it calling Luna's name, to which she turned and responded by his name as well.

The Signer walked over to her and Yusei asked, "Are you alright, Luna?"

Luna just pointed over to Claire and said, "We have to save her. Or at this rate, we won't be able to save either Haley or her."

"Big brother," Claire cried. She then turned to the two of them, or more specifically at Yusei. "You… Are you here to help us?"

Luna spotted something glowing on the doll in the bed. Taking part of the covers off, a glowing card was revealed to be what it was.

. . .

In the duel, Haley got angry but then said, "Since a card was sent to the graveyard, you'll take Hollow Ghost's effect!" Leo yelled out from the pain as Hollow Ghost sucked more blue energy out of him and his life points fell to 500.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to add a random equip spell from my deck to my hand," Leo declared. He then whispered before he looked at the card, "Come to me… the power needed to protect my most precious one!" He looked at the card and smiled at it. "I play the equip spell, Power Pickaxe and equip it to Power Tool Dragon! Through Power Pickaxe's effect, I can remove one monster from your graveyard from play that has a lower level than Power Tool Dragon. And I choose to remove Hollow Spirit! And when Hollow Spirit's not in your graveyard, Hollow Ghost's attack points go to zero! And now Power Tool Dragon's attack points are raised by half of the removed from play monster's attack (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 2900). Power Tool Dragon, attack Hollow Ghost!" The mechanical dragon sliced Hollow Ghost in half, which destroyed it and created a small explosion of smoke. After the smoke cleared, Haley was kneeled on the ground as his life points fell to zero.

"Am I unable to protect Claire with my strength?" Haley asked.

Luna's voice then called out, "That's not true." Haley turned to her.

"Luna!" Leo yelled and Luna put both her hands on her heart and responded by saying his own name.

"Big brother," called a voice and Yusei walked out followed by Claire. She walked over to Haley.

"What happened? It's no good if you leave your room," Haley told the young, spirit girl.

"Big brother, please don't hurt these people," Claire said. She looked at Leo. "That person is trying to protect his little sister as well." He looked at Leo confused.

Leo began to run over to him but Luna ran over, calling Leo's name and grabbed his hands. Delaia hurried over to Yusei and he nodded at her in approval. She smiled a bit.

"You're safe," Leo said.

"Yeah. All thanks to you," Luna responded.

"Thank goodness," Leo stated. They let go and turned their attention to Haley who looked away with his eyes closed.

"You don't have to protect me anymore. You're hurt as well. And we're no longer…" she trailed off. She then looked at Yusei, "He told me what happened."

Haley opened his eyes and said to Claire, "I couldn't protect you."

"You've protected me more than enough," Claire responded.

Haley then turned to Leo and Luna. "Leo, Luna," he called, "it looks like I did something horrible."

"It's okay," Luna told him. "You were trying so hard to protect Claire." She looked at Leo who nodded. Haley looked away again. Luna approached him and said, "Take this." She held out the card from the bed and he took it.

"Big brother," Claire said, "let's go. Like Yusei wants."

"Yeah," Haley replied. They looked at the twins one last time. "Leo… for me as well?"

"I'll protect Luna!" Leo answered.

He and Claire then grabbed hands and floated into the air before vanishing completely. The house began to disappear, leaving only small remains of it. A bunch of kids were grouped around inside the rubble.

"Why are they here?" Leo wondered.

"They're the people taken away by the forest," Jayla answered.

"Haley didn't realize he was dead, but his strong feelings to protect Claire held him here," Yusei explained. "Then he saw the people here as bad and trapped them here."

Leo turned to Luna, saying, "I somehow understand Haley's feelings. If he was still alive, I might have been friends with him."

"Yeah, Claire too," Luna agreed.

"We better get back," Yusei suggested. "Dexter will probably get worried if we don't."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about Dexter," Leo responded.

"Leo…" Luna groaned before they started laughing.

"Let's go, you two," Yusei told them before taking off.


	37. Motives

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 35: Motives

Yusei woke up slowly and found himself in a dark area. He winced as he felt a bump on the back of his head. He then heard a familiar groan near him.

He looked in the darkness to see a young sitting up. "Delaia!" he exclaimed running up to her "Are you alright?"

"I think," she answered. She looked around. "Where are we? Why is the ground vibrating or something?"

"I'm not really sure," he answered. He helped the young Jedi stand up and looked around as their eyes adjusted to the dark He then noticed they were in the back of a truck. Over to the side was Yusei's duel runner. "I think I remember now," Yusei stated and Delaia nodded nervously, but in agreement.

"Me too," she responded.

"I received a call for a job and was asked to be at a house. You tagged along still not wanting to to leave my side," Yusei recalled. "When we got there, we heard a shout and went in to check it out. But then the guy who was supposed hurt, showed himself to be fine and we were knocked out."

"So what're we doing here?" Delaia wondered.

"A reasonable question, my friend," came a voice and a screen lit up behind him making them turn to it. A man appeared on the screen. "Finally woken up, I see."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked sternly.

"I'm Boss from the Tour Riding Group," the man replied.

"Why would you do this?" Yusei asked.

"Others who don't really know this group only assume," Boss answered.

"Why did you take us?" Yusei asked.

"Because you are the winner of the Fortune Cup. I intend to recruit you onto my team for the World Racing Grand Prix," Boss explained.

"Sorry, I already have a team I'm entering with my friends, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. And why did you take Delaia if you only wanted me?" Yusei responded.

"She is something we're planning on using for extra leverage if needed," Boss replied. "If you were to refuse, we'll set her on the market. Even if she's still young, I'm certain people will take a girl like her." Yusei tensed and stepped in front of Delaia protectively. "But I don't care that you already have a team. And no matter what you will join us. We will even use our doctor's psychology on you if we must."

"That sort of thing wouldn't be allowed," Yusei responded.

"It will and only we will know about this and no one else," Boss retorted.

. . .

Meanwhile, Jack, Crow, Mina, and Akiza had organized a search ground to look for Yusei and Delaia. With Delaia being around Yusei so much still, they knew she was at least around the elder Jedi. As they drove, they discussed them receiving a different call about Yusei's capture.

"This may be all some prank," Jack suggested.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

"We have to make sure it isn't," Akiza stated.

"Whenever it comes to any situation involving Yusei, you always…" Jack started but was cut off.

"Stop right there, Jack!" Akiza yelled cutting him off.

Suddenly, they intercepted another call by a mysterious man, "We have caught Yusei and a girl with him. They're heading for Valley Ridge. You better hurry up before his friends find him."

After the call cuts, Mina and Akiza turned to head towards the west route where the truck holding Yusei and Delaia was. Once they were on the road, Akiza's mark lit up and allowed her to feel his presence.

As they passed through a highway, she noticed a truck passing by at the same time as her mark ached a bit. "The truck down there," Akiza ordered. The two of them took another route and were soon close to the truck. The Crimson Dragon's mark activated and Akiza said, "Yusei's definitely in there."

. . .

In the truck, Yusei's mark were also glowing bright with a burning sensation to it. "What's this burning about?" he wondered.

"Why does your tattoo glow, Master?" Delaia asked and Yusei looked at her to see her staring at it with interest.

"It's a long story, Delaia," he answered. "One better for another time. But I think help has arrived."

. . .

Mina and Akiza drove up and noticed no one was driving the trailer. "Mina, bring us in closer," Akiza suggested.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"There's no way to make it stop. So I have to use my powers," Akiza stated as she activated her duel disk and summoned Rose Tentacles. "Smash that door, Rose Tentacles," she ordered and the monster began to whip the door, ultimately beginning to smash it.

"Akiza…" Mina called obviously concerned.

"It's alright. I can control it now," Akiza told her. Rose Tentacles finally cracked the door open and Yusei called to her.

He pushed the left door open more as it was stuck by a groove for a moment. Yusei grabbed onto Delaia as the truck jerked forward as it sped up to keep her in the truck. The trailer continued to speed up and it began to lose control making Rose Tentacles fall off and disappear. Mina and Akiza managed to catch up with it.

"Akiza, stay there!" Yusei warned but she impulsively jumped to one of the doors.

Yusei helped her get on the trailer safely, but the door fell off taking her duel disk with it. Mina lost their sight as the car got ruined in the process.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of rescue?" Yusei asked.

"Fine, I won't help you next time," Akiza responded. "I'll leave you…" They were cut off by the truck speeding up.

Yusei sighed. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we need to hurry up or this truck may fall off the road at any moment," he decided.

Delaia nodded and Yusei headed towards his runner. Yusei tossed Akiza one of his helmets as Delaia put hers on and said, "Get on the runner."

"Uh, I really don't want to. Only two people can really be on it," Akiza responded. "And you have Delaia already…"

"More than two people are capable to be on it. One just has to sit on the railing a bit," Yusei retorted. "But there's not enough time before we're dead."

Akiza slowly gets on, sitting on the railing, warning him, "If I don't return home safely, you'll be sorry for this."

Yusei was about to jump off when a mysterious duel runner appeared in front of them. "Yusei Fudo, I challenge you to a duel," stated the rider with a French accent.

"Are you from that group that took me and Delaia?" Yusei as he, Delaia, and Akiza jumped back onto the road aboard the duel runner.

As they land, Yusei's duel runner automatically entered into autopilot duel mode. As Yusei's opponent followed after them, Yusei was forced into a turbo duel by the opponent saying, "There is a bomb attached to your duel runner and if you stop, it'll explode."

"Why recur to that?" Yusei asked.

The mysterious duel activated Speed World 2 and thus the three of them detoured to the dueling lanes.

"Hold on tight, Akiza, Delaia," Yusei told them.

The duel began. _'Being close up like this… I'll be able to see Yusei's perspective when he's turbo dueling for the first time,'_ Akiza thought.

The duelist drew their card. "I summon Sacred Knight's Spearholder (Attack 800/ Defense 200) in defense position. I then set a face down and end my turn," they declared.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode. Now since I'm entering my battle phase, I activate Speed Warrior's effect to double its attack points during the battle phase only (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800)," he declared. "Speed Warrior, attack Sacred Knight's Spearholder!"

"I activate Floral Shield! This negates the attack and allows me to draw one card," the duelist defended.

And due to it being the end of the battle phase, Speed Warrior's effect expired, dropping its attack points to a normal 900. "I set three face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished.

The duelist drew. "I summon Horse of Floral Knights (Attack 400/ Defense 800) in attack position. And with its effect, I can draw one card from my deck," they declared. "Next I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost! This increases my speed counters by four. Next I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion! This allows me to fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Horse of Floral Knights in order to fusion summon, Centaur Mina (Attack 2200/ Defense 1600)! Centaur Mina, attack Speed Warrior!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack," Yusei fought.

"I activate the effect of Centaur Mina! It negates the effect of your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and returns it to its original position," the duelist retorted and their monster destroyed Speed Warrior and knocked Yusei's life points to 2700. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack position and use its effect to revive Speed Warrior in defense mode with its effects negated. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" he called. "Junk Warrior, attack Centaur Mina!"

"I activate Fleur Guard! This prevents Centaur Mina from being destroyed by battle," the duelist defended though her life points did take the hit still and fell to 3900.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

The duelist drew her card. "I summon Fleur Synchron (Attack 400/ Defense 200) in attack mode. Now I tune Centaur Mina with Fleur Synchron in order to synchro summon Chevalier de Fleur (Attack 2700/ Defense 2300)!" they called.

' _Even though this is just a normal duel for them, it's very different from a psychic duel too. What unusual feelings are evoking at this very moment?'_ Akiza thought.

"Since Fleur Synchron was used for a synchro summon of synchro monster, its effect activates, allowing me to special summon Apprentice Knight (Attack 1000/ Defense 100) from my hand in attack mode. Chevalier de Fleur, attack Junk Warrior!" the duelist ordered.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack," Yusei defended again.

"With my Chevalier de Fleur, I can negate the effect of your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and destroy it," the duelist fought. Junk Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points fell to 2300. "I activate Miracle's Wake! This revives Junk Warrior."

"I set two face downs and end my turn," the duelist stated. They then pulled to a stop. Yusei realized the bomb was just a bluff and pulled to a stop as well. They took off their helmet to reveal a woman. "Hello, Yusei Fudo. My name is Sherry."

"A female turbo duelist?" Akiza muttered surprised.

"I must apologize for the fake bomb threat," Sherry stated. "But I needed to test your skills. My goal was to have you join my team and no one else's. I have come to recruit you and with the desire to win the WRGP, as well as another motive. Our duel was a formal way of greeting. Shall we continue?" Yusei nodded.

Before they left, Yusei told the psychic and Jedi Youngling, "You might want to get off my runner. This duel might get dangerous."

"No," Akiza refused. "I have to see your turbo duel to the end." Delaia nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Yusei agreed. They took off. He drew his card. "I summon Turbo Synchron (Attack 100/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Junk Warrior with Turbo Synchron in order to synchro summon, Turbo Warrior (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Turbo Warrior, attack Chevalier de Fleur! And due to the first effect of Turbo Warrior, the attack of your monster is halved until the end of the damage step (Chevalier de Fleur: Attack 1350)."

"I activate For Our Dreams! By tributing Apprentice Knight, I can present Chevalier de Fleur from being destroyed by battle," Sherry defended as her life points fell to 2750. And at the end of the damage step, Turbo Warrior's effect expired returning Sherry's monster's attack to a full 2700.

"I then activate Synchro Out! This returns Turbo Warrior to my extra deck and allows me to special summon Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300) and Turbo Synchron (Attack 100/ Defense 500) from my graveyard in attack mode," Yusei fought. "And now I play Urgent Tuning! This allows me to perform a synchro summon during the battle phase."

"I activate Chevalier de Fleur to negate Urgent Tuning and destroy it!" Sherry responded. "And now I activate Chain Close! This prevents you from activating any spell or traps until the end phase."

"Turbo Synchron attack Chevalier de Fleur!" Yusei ordered. Sherry's monster was switched to defense position due to Turbo Synchron's effect but Yusei's life points felt to 100. "Now I activate Turbo Synchron's effect to special summon Junk Collector (Attack 1000/ Defense 2200) from my hand in attack position. Now I activate the effect of Junk Collector. By removing it and Urgent Tuning from play, I can activate the effect of Urgent Tuning and tune Junk Warrior with Turbo Synchron once again to bring back Turbo Warrior. Now Turbo Warrior, attack Chevalier de Fleur!" The attack succeeded and her monster was destroyed.

"You may have defeated my monster but you're life points are down to 100. I'll use the effect of Speed World 2 to finish the duel. The outcome will be decided depending on what I draw," Sherry said. She drew but did not get the necessary card. "Because of this, I need you even more." Akiza and Delaia were a little shocked hearing Sherry say that. "Yusei, what is the reason for you behind dueling? Why are you entering the WRGP?"

"I want to enter the Grand Prix to find that motive," Yusei answered.

"So in the end, you are dueling without any purpose at all," Sherry concluded. "But for me, there is a motive. And that is of revenge."

 **-Flashback-**

As she was her parents' only daughter, who were also card players, they lived a life happily at the time. However, trouble and tragedy came for them as soon Sherry's father's company was being bought by a rival company. Though, having a daughter around, they tried their best not to show any signs of trouble.

But one night, everything changed. Sherry lied in her bed when gunshots were heard. She walked out to inspect the sound when she came up on a gruesome scene. Her parents along with other people were dead in the dining room.

She cried for her parents when a man, Elsworth, grabbed her. She escaped with him.

 **-Flashback Ended-**

"They are still after me," Sherry said. "After a while of travelling, I had learned that another organization was behind my parent's death: Yliaster."

"Yliaster?" Akiza repeated.

"Goodwin and Roman mentioned the name before," Yusei recalled.

"Yliaster is a powerful and devious group. I discovered why they were after me. It involved a mysterious card hidden within my teddy bear and I had later discovered it by Elsworth," Sherry stated. "Yliaster is somehow involved in the World Racing Grand Prix. I want you to win so that you can come closer to the truth of what Yliaster is are really after and the reason behind my parents' death."

"He can't. Yusei had already promised to win the Grand Prix with Jack and Crow," Akiza objected. "Besides, you don't even know him."

"Are you so sure?" Sherry responded. "Due to the accelerated speed and uniqueness of our duel, I know Yusei's emotions as well as mine. Such a concept can only be understood by turbo duelists." She took her turn and drew her card. "I summon Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer (Attack 800/ Defense 1300) in defense mode. Then I activate my Shield-Bearer's effect. By removing from play Sacred Knight's Spearholder from my graveyard, I can draw one card. I set a face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing seven speed counters, I can draw one card," he declared. "Next I summon Drill Synchron (Attack 800/ Defense 300)! Turbo Warrior, attack Shield-Bearer. And thanks to Drill Synchron's effect, my warrior can still inflict damage." Sherry's monster was destroyed and her life points fell to 1550. "And now I activate the last effect of Drill Synchron to draw one card."

"I activate Freedom Release! This returns all monsters on the field to our decks," Sherry fought.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei declared.

Sherry drew her card. "I summon Sacred Knight Joan (Attack 1900/ Defense 1300) in attack position. When this monster is destroyed by card effect, I will be able to add one speed spell to my hand. Sacred Knight Joan, attack Yusei directly!" she ordered. "But due to the first effect of Joan, it loses 300 attack points for the damage step only (Sacred Knight Joan: Attack 1600)."

"I activate Synchro Spirits! By removing Junk Warrior in my graveyard from play, I can special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) and Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in defense position," Yusei defended. A replay occurred and Junk Synchron was destroyed. Joan's attack points also returned back to a normal 1900.

"Master…" Delaia called to him worriedly.

"It'll be alright, Delaia," he reassured her as he drew her card. "I activate the Speed Spell- High Speed Crash! This destroys Speed Warrior and allows me to set a card. Next I activate Starlight Road! This negates High Speed Crash's effect and destroys it while also summoning Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)." They turned as a truck suddenly came crashing down from a bridge that was above them. As that occurred, Yusei, Akiza, and Delaia, spotted a familiar figure standing on the bridge. "Delaia, help me with this," he called and she nodded. They held out their hands and the truck floated still in the air as they passed. When they were passed, they let go of the Force holding the truck and it crashed to the ground.

"How did you two hold up that truck? It's… impossible," Sherry questioned.

"It's a long story, Sherry. One best saved for a better time," Yusei replied. The French woman nodded in acceptance.

They stopped on their runners. Yusei and Sherry disclose upon the outcome of the duel. However, Sherry doesn't take much interest into it.

She said, "The accelerated world in which we live on doesn't end here. Expect to meet again, Yusei. As well as you, Akiza. As you have also peaked my curiosity in which you may be able to help."

Akiza was a bit surprised by the comment while Sherry along with Elsworth left the scene.

' _What am I dueling for?'_ Yusei thought.


	38. Unknown Solutions

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 36: Unknown Solutions

It was about a week since Yusei dueled Sherry and everything was doing a lot better. Delaia was being taught how to play Duel Monsters by Yusei and he had told her about the Marks of the Dragon and everything that has happened with them. Yusei had to admit, she was doing pretty well with dueling.

He did know she would have to go to Duel Academy eventually in order to fit in better. But right now, she was still too skittish around other people that weren't Yusei or his friends to be able to do well in Duel Academy. So he was waiting until she was doing better to try to convince her to enter the Academy.

At the moment, though, Yusei was helping Delaia and the twins with their work in being a Jedi. He had to admit, the twins were really becoming their own Jedi and he knew that if the Jedi Order were still around, they would be close to taking the Trials.

"Hey, Yusei," Luna called and he turned to her. "When are you going to teach us to talk to Master Qui Gon?"

"Yeah, you said you would," Leo added.

"Huh? I thought Master Qui Gon died a long time ago," Delaia commented.

"He did," Yusei replied, "before I was Master Obi-Wan's Padawan. Master Yoda, however, taught me and my master how to talk to him through the Force."

"Really?" Delaia responded in awe.

"Yep," Yusei answered.

"Think I can learn?" she asked.

"I'll teach all three of you when you're all ready. It takes a lot of patience, determination, and time. But you three should be able to master it giving the right training and time," he replied.

"How will we know when we're ready?" Leo asked.

"I'll tell you," the Jedi Knight replied. "Until then, be patient and wait until I tell you you're ready."

"Right!" they agreed.

"Anyway, for now, let's get back to training," Yusei suggested.

They trained for another couple hours. As they left, Luna said, "So I'm guessing you're going to the announcement party, right Yusei?"

"Yep," he replied.

"What's the announcement party for?" Delaia asked.

"I'm entering a tournament here with Jack and Crow. It's just where they announce the rules and where contestants have a chance to meet other teams," Yusei explained.

"You wearing anything fancy, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"No," he answered. "I don't really want to. What about you two?"

"Akiza told us to," Leo commented. "And since we already agreed, we can't really change our minds now." Yusei nodded with a small grin.

"I can probably find something for Delaia," Luna said.

Delaia shook her head. "I'll be fine wearing the clothes Akiza gave me," the young girl politely denied.

"Alright," Luna agreed.

"Come on, you three, let's get going," Yusei suggested.

"By the way, Yusei, when it comes to speaking to Master Qui Gon, why does it require so much patience?" Leo asked.

"And why does it sound like you have to be at least a Jedi Knight to achieve it?" Delaia added.

"Before the Order fell, in order to complete the Trials, you had to dive into your own mind and face your fears. You had to have a strong grip on your own self-awareness. It took a long time of meditation. In order to achieve the ability to talk to Master Qui Gon, you need to have that mindset of self-awareness and trust in yourself. You will also need to be prepared for hours of meditation to connect with the Force enough to talk to him," Yusei explained. "After you connect just right, you will have opened yourself up enough to talk to him and all past Jedi at any time if they are there willing to talk to you. They usually are, though. But when you are meditating in this manner and delving into the Force so thoroughly without completing training like I have, you will need me around in case you go into the wrong area of the Force or I need to get you out for an emergency."

"Like, what could happen?" Leo asked a bit nervous.

"This type of meditation is similar to what would be done during the Trials. The first step for you would be to face your fears and find your own awareness," Yusei began. "I didn't have to since I was already a Jedi Knight and already mastered my awareness. You guys will have to do that first and remember, that part of the Trials did risk driving the Padawan into a mental breakdown. That's why, Delaia, I'm thinking that I'll teach you how to contact them once you get a bit more older and more powerful. At the present moment, I don't want to risk you falling down a hole because you weren't ready."

"I understand, Master," she agreed easily.

"Good," he responded. "Now, let's go before the others worry."

. . .

Later that night, the WRGP announcement party was beginning and Delaia came, sticking close to Yusei. She was practically attached to him once they entered and Yusei knew she was nervous about seeing all these new people.

He had told her she could wait at the apartment for them to get back, but she was still quite nervous to be alone and not have him with her. Yusei knew it would be awhile before she was completely comfortable with Earth and doing things without him.

Jack had said he would meet them there. Yusei didn't really know what he was planning, but he didn't bother to ask the tall man either.

At the moment, Crow, Yusei, and Delaia met Akiza, Leo, and Luna who had arrived at the party area dressed up. They entered the room and were soon met with Jack. Crow struggled not to laugh at him outfit.

While, Yusei asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Thought I should get a bit dressed up for this occasion," Jack replied.

Crow sighed and Yusei knew the money it probably cost to get that thing made. And it did look quite ridiculous in his opinion.

That's when a voice called to us, "Hey, there!" We turned to a member of another team. "You're from another team, aren't you?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Yusei asked.

"My name's Andre. Me and my team are participating in the tournament too," he greeted. He looked at Yusei. "You're Yusei Fudo, right?"

"Yep," Yusei answered.

"I heard you won the Fortune Cup. Very nice. I can't wait to see how you duel in this tournament," Andre responded. He noticed Delaia who was hiding behind Yusei again.. "And who's this little kid?" Delaia hid a bit more. "Shy, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Yusei introduced. "Her name's Delaia."

"I have to admit, she seems pretty attached to you," Andre commented. "Bet it's because you're a famous duelist."

"No, not really. I had helped her when she was younger and she has been pretty attached to me since," Yusei explained. "She's just really nervous around other people."

"I bet she'll come around by the tournament. Anyway, I should probably get back to my team. We'll see you in the tournament," Andre stated before walking away.

"That was a bit awkward," Crows stated.

"Yeah, kind of," Yusei answered while Delaia nodded.

Yusei turned a bit as someone passed by him, saying in a low whisper, "You'll find what you're looking for." But they then disappeared before Yusei could get a good look at them.

Suddenly someone rammed into the party and a man on the huge duel runner demanded, "Listen here! I'm Dobocle and if you want this tournament to run smoothly, you're going to give me half of the prize money!"

Some Sector Security officers came up to arrest him but he dodged them and continued to wreak havoc on the party.

"Akiza," Luna called.

"Right," Akiza responded and summoned her Signer dragon which tossed him out the door.

Suddenly, another Ghost appeared and challenged Dobocle to a duel. The man accepted and they rode off. They took off when a man appeared making everyone stop. "Hello, Yusei," the man greeted.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"You can call me Vizor. You cannot beat the Ghost in your current condition," the man said.

"Huh?" Yusei responded.

"I know an alternate strategy to beat the Ghost. If you want to know it, you'll have to follow me in a turbo duel," Vizor replied.

"Fine," Yusei agreed. Delaia was behind him and he turned to her saying, "You should get off here and hang with the others. I don't want you getting hurt." She shook her head and held on tighter, showing she wasn't moving from that spot. He sighed and gave in with a "okay." He then took off with the man to duel him.

"I don't like this. Especially since Yusei's dueling someone we don't know," Akiza stated.

"It's fine. It _is_ Yusei we're talking about," Leo responded.

"Yusei accepted the duel because he saw something in this Vizor guy," Crow said. It didn't take long before the others hurried to follow Yusei and Delaia by their vehicles.

Yusei took the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Tricular (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode and set one card face down.

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Tech Genus Striker (Attack 800/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode. Next since I special summoned a level four or below monster, I can special summon my Tech Genus Warwolf (Attack 1200/ Defense 0). Now I tune Tech Genus Warwolf with Tech Genus Striker in order to synchro summon, Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000)!" Vizor declared. "Next I normal summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now with the effect of Cyber Magician, I can tune it with the Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand to synchro summon. Come forth, Tech Genus Wonder Magician (Attack 1900/ Defense 0)! Tech Genus Gladiator, attack Tricular! And due to its effect, you still take the damage." Yusei's monster was destroyed as his life points fell to 2000.

"I activate Tricular's effect! When it's destroyed, I can special summon Bicular (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode!" Yusei fought.

"Tech Genus Wonder Magician, attack Bicular!" Vizor ordered.

The attack succeeded in destroying Bicular but Yusei activated its effect to summon Unicycular (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in defense position.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate the Speed Spell- Synchro Defuse. This allows me to take control of Tech Genus Power Gladiator until the end phase," he played.

"I don't think so. I tune Tech Genus Power Gladiator with Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Vizor declared.

"You're synchro summoning during my turn?!" Yusei exclaimed shocked.

"I Accel synchro summon!" Vizor declared before he sped so fast that he disappeared from sight. In the next moment, he appeared again with a new monster on his field. "Arise, Tech Genus Blade Blaster (Attack 3300/ Defense 2200)!"

"Then I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I send one card to the graveyard," Yusei declared. "Now I normal summon Drill Synchron (Attack 800/ Defense 300) in attack mode. And next I activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog. Since there is a tuner monster on my field, I can summon it to the field from my graveyard (Attack 800/ Defense 800). Now I tune Unicycular and Quillbolt Hedgehog with Drill Synchron to synchro summon. Rise, Drill Warrior (Attack 2400/ Defense 2000)! Now I activate the effect of Drill Warrior. By cutting its attack points in half until the end phase, I can attack you directly. So Drill Warrior, attack!" Yusei ordered. The attack his and Vizor's life points fell to 2800. "I set a face down and end my turn." And because it was the end phase, Drill Warrior's attack points returned to a normal 2400.

Vizor drew. "Tech Genus Blade Blaster, attack Drill Warrior!" he ordered.

"I activate Wave Force to destroy you Blade Blaster!" Yusei defended.

"I activate Blade Blaster's effect. By discarding one card, I can negate your trap and destroy it," Vizor defended. The attack continued, destroying Yusei's monster and dropping the Signer's life points to 1100.

"I activate Miracle's Wake! This allows me to special summon Drill Warrior back from my graveyard," Yusei declared.

"I end my turn," Vizor finished.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Energy! This increases Drill Warrior's attack by the number of speed counters I have times 200 (Drill Warrior: Attack 3200)," he declared. "Next I normal summon Gauntlet Warrior (Attack 400/ Defense 1600) in attack mode and activate its effect. By tributing it, Drill Warrior gains 500 attack and defense points until the end of the next damage step (Drill Warrior: Attack 3700/ Defense 2500). Drill Warrior, attack Tech Genus Blade Blaster!"

"I activate the second effect of Blade Blaster! This removes it from play until the end phase," Vizor declared. Yusei attacked again with Drill Warrior, and with it being a direct attack, Vizor's life points fell to 0.

They all pulled to a stop and Yusei asked, "You threw the duel. Why?"

"I can't reveal everything all at once," Vizor answered. "But you will learn what you need to know: the Accel Synchro." He then took off with that.

The others rode up and Akiza asked, "What did he say?"

"He said I needed to figure out a synchro summoning called Accel Synchro," Yusei answered. "I'll figure it out, though." They nodded and took off with that.


	39. Heart's Acceleration

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 37: Heart's Acceleration

The next day, Yusei, Jack, and Crow finish up the engine of a duel runner. A knock came at the door just as we finished and Akiza walked in wearing a leather, riding outfit.

"Hey, Akiza," Yusei greeted. "Ready for your test?"

"I'm a bit nervous that I won't make it," she admitted.

"You'll do great, Akiza," he told her. "We made this duel runner for you. It's assembled from parts obtained from a junkyard but it should be enough for your test."

"Thanks," Akiza responded. "I definitely have to get my license now."

They talked a bit more before Crow and Jack had to go out, Crow for a delivery and Jack for coffee, and Akiza needed to head back to Duel Academy for class.

Later on, Akiza came asking for help with balancing and riding backwards and Yusei took her to a skating rink for it.

The twins and Delaia followed and the twins deduced by their own conclusions that it was a date. Delaia was a bit confused by what they meant by "date" and they explained it to the best of their ability.

Meanwhile, Yusei was trying to help Akiza learn how to skate. He was working fairly well in teaching her and he knew it was because he had practice with helping others learn as a Jedi.

When they were finished and Akiza needed to head back, Yusei came to the three youngest and asked, "Are you guys ready to go?" They nodded happily and they left the rink.

. . .

The next day, Yusei was working on Akiza's duel runner for a bit. Delaia was helping with her thoughts here and there, but was still learning the mechanics of a duel runner. But she was learning quite fast and Yusei was impressed that she was such a quick learner.

Jack and Crow had helped but not being too skilled in mechanics couldn't do much. Crow was a bit more considering he made his own duel runner.

Akiza stopped by just as we finished and was shocked and happy that they remodeled it for her. "Thanks, guys," she told Yusei.

"Jack and Crow helped too. But they had to go somewhere," Yusei informed his psychic friend. "Delaia actually helped with a bit of it, too." Delaia smiled at her and nodded happily.

Akiza thanked the girl specifically, saying, "You probably helped with the design of the new model."

"A bit," the young girl responded honestly. "Master Yusei did a lot of it, though. I'm still learning duel runners."

"You did a good job, though," Akiza responded. She turned back to Yusei. "I'll definitely get my license. After all the effort you guys have put into it, I can't let you down."

"You're our friend, Akiza," he told her. "You don't need to thank us. You're getting the final exam to get it today, right?"

"Yeah," Akiza answered.

"We'll be there watching and cheering you on," Yusei told her and Delaia nodded in agreement. She nodded with a small smile.

"Why don't you take the new duel runner for a spin?" the young girl suggested. "I want to see how it works!"

Akiza gave a confident grin and pulled it out. Yusei drove on his runner with Delaia at his back behind the psychic who rode her duel runner smoothly.

"Feel good?" Yusei asked Akiza.

"Yeah," she answered. "Feels a lot smoother and stable."

"Good," I responded. "It should be easier to ride."

Akiza's watch went off. "Oh! I need to get to the exam," she stated.

They drove off to the Duel Academy's riding field. When they arrived, they were met by Jack, Leo, Luna, and Crow. Yusei also noticed three previous students that he remembered Akiza telling him they didn't like her because she succeeded over them. They turned as another guy crashed before the duel even commenced.

Jack asked Akiza, "So who's in charge of the exam?"

"That would be me," Trudge stated walking up.

" _You're_ in charge of the exam?" Crow asked.

"Surprising?" Trudge replied and the bird named man shrugged. "Because of the World Racing Grand Prix the number of duelist wanting a license had severely increased making it so if you want your license, you have to defeat me," he said. "Now don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I don't want you to," Akiza said. Her friends took to the stands as Akiza and Trudge commence their duel. "Ladies first," she called drawing her card. "I think I'll summon Revival Rose (Attack 1300/ Defense 1300) in defense mode. I think I'll activate the speed spell, Summon Speeder." However since she only had one speed counter her duel runner didn't allow it.

' _Come on, Akiza. Remember the speed counters,'_ Yusei thought.

"I end my turn," Akiza declared.

"My turn," Trudge said. He drew his card. "I summon Stygian Street Patrol (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now Stygian will destroy that Revival Rose." The monster attacked the plant and destroyed it. "Now due to Stygian's effect, you're inflicted damage hundred times your monster's level." Akiza quickly dropped from 4000 to 3600. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Akiza drew her card. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight (Attack 1000/Defense 1000) in attack mode. Now since Twilight Rose was summoned, its ability activates allowing me to special summon my Lord Poison (Attack 1500/ Defense 1000) from my hand in attack mode. Now I'll tune my two monsters to summon my Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" Akiza declared as her dragon took to the field. Akiza ordered her dragon to attack Stygian Street Patrol and she destroyed it causing Trudge's life points to drop to 3200.

"I activate Final Penalty. Now I destroy that dragon and inflict damage equal to half Stygian's attack," Trudge declared. Akiza's life points dropped to 2800.

"I activate Revival Rose's effect summoning back to the field from my graveyard in defense position," Akiza informed as her rose returned to the field. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Trudge drew his card. "I'm activating the effect of my Stygian Street Patrol. So by removing it from play, I can special summon a monster with 2000 or lower attack points. And I choose Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode. I think I'll normal summon Stygian Security (Attack 100/Defense 600) in attack mode. I think I'll tune my two monsters to synchro summon, Stygian Sergeants (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800). Now I think Sergeants would like to destroy that Revival Rose," Trudge declared. It destroyed the monster. "Now I activate its effect. Giving it eight hundred more attack points (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 3000) during the battle phase only and it gets to attack again."

It went to attack Akiza directly and if it hit it would finish her off. But Akiza declared, "I play Offensive Guard! Now that halves your monsters attack points until the end phase (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 1500) and I get to draw one card from my deck." Akiza's life points dropped from 2800 to 1300.

The battle phase ended dropping his monster attack points to 700 as Akiza's card was still in play.

"I activate the speed spell Speed Demon. Inflicting 1000 points of damage to your life points," Trudge declared. Akiza's life points dropped to 300. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Because he ended his turn, Sergeants attack points return to their original level (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 2200).

Akiza drew her card. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. I activate her ability. This allows me to draw one card."

"I activate Climatic Barricade! All level four or below monsters are can't battle this turn and at the end phase for every level four or below monsters you control, you take 500 points of damage," Trudge informed her.

"I activate the speed spell Summon Speeder to special summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) from my hand in attack mode," Akiza declared. The plant monster took to the field. "Now I'll tune my Dark Verger and my Witch of the Black Rose to summon Splendid Rose (Attack 2200/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. I activate her effect. By removing Dark Verger from play, I can have your Stygian Sergeants attack points (Stygian Sergeants: Attack 1100) until the end phase." Just as she was about to activate her next card, a small explosion could be heard and pipes fell down like with Era.

Akiza fell into the dust. She dodged the pipes and quickly exited unscathed. Yusei was relieved that she was alright and he knew it was because she had learned her balance.

"Splendid Rose attack his Sergeants," Akiza said returning to the duel. The monster was destroyed. Trudge's life points dropped to 2100. "Now I activate Blossom Bombardment," Akiza declared. "This inflicts half of your monsters original attack points to you." Trudge's life points dropped once again to 1000. "I activate the second effect of Splendid Rose. By removing Lord Poison from play, I can halve Splendid Rose's attack points (Splendid Rose: Attack 1100) and attack again. So let's finish those lift points!" Akiza declared.

It hit Trudge whose life points dropped to zero. Trudge congratulated Akiza and gave her the license before leaving. Yusei and the others walked over.

Yusei held out a hand and Akiza gripped it. "Welcome to the world of turbo dueling, Akiza," Yusei said.


	40. A New Student

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 38: A New Student

It was a good two days later. Everything was doing okay and at the moment, Yusei was dueling Akiza in an easy practice duel. Delaia was watching from the sidelines with Leo and Luna.

"I activate Junk Archer's effect!" Yusei played. "This removes your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from play until the end phase." Her monster disappeared from the field when the archer's arrow hit the plant. "Now Junk Archer, attack Akiza directly!" Junk Archer shot another arrow, hitting a part of Akiza's runner as her life points fell to 1700. Akiza started to lose balance on her duel runner. "Easy, Akiza. Don't try to control it by force. Put more weight into it," Yusei told her. Akiza followed the instructions and regained her grip and balance. As the two turbo duelists passed, Leo and Luna waved to Akiza.

"Akiza's really gotta the hang of turbo dueling, huh?" Luna commented.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "I want to turbo duel too!"

"You turbo dueling?" Luna responded before laughing. "I won't say it."

"You don't have to laugh so much," Leo told her embarrassed a bit.

"Why wouldn't Leo be able to turbo duel, Padawan Luna?" Delaia asked.

Luna looked at her. "He's still working on riding a bicycle," she explained. "And Delaia, you don't have to worry about calling me 'Padawan' Luna. We're all Yusei's Padawans now. Including you."

"But I don't even have a lightsaber yet. How can I be a Padawan?" the child responded.

"We didn't have a lightsaber when we first became a Padawan. When we were assigned to Yusei and Master Obi-Wan, it wasn't until the next week that we went through the tests and got our kyber crystals," Leo informed.

"But now the Jedi Order is done, how am I even supposed to get a crystal?" Delaia asked.

"I'm sure Yusei will help you with that," Leo responded. "Just be patient. And just because you don't have a lightsaber, it doesn't mean you aren't a Padawan. Okay?"

"Okay!" Delaia agreed. "And you better not give up on turbo dueling, too."

Leo smiled. "Right!" he agreed.

. . .

Meanwhile, three men known as Lester, Primo, and Jakob were sitting on their thrones watching Yusei and Akiza's duel. Lester seemed more like a child with a smaller and younger looking body. Primo seemed like an average man aside from the grey hair. And Jakob was a tall, wide man that seemed on the older side. Each had some sort of metal cover on either eye or their mouth and each metal cover had a infinity symbol on it.

"This is lame. I had thought the circuits would start up since it's a duel between two Signers," Lester commented.

"Not enough power, it seems," Jakob responded. "Still, we mustn't be impatient. It will all start with the World Racing Grand Prix. Only once all of the circuits are completed by the WRGP, will the great power we desire, the power enveloping this world, will be unleashed."

"Will things really go that smoothly?" Primo asked. Jakob looked at him. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about the Crimson Dragon's existence. Goodwin's plan failed because of the Crimson Dragon. As long as the Signers are around, I can't see our plans proceeding as scheduled."

"What's your point?" Lester asked.

Primo pointed at Yusei. "I will defeat him and steal Stardust Dragon. If we just steal Stardust Dragon, the Crimson Dragon can't muddle up our plans," he replied.

"How do you suppose to do that? You couldn't beat Yusei before," Lester responded. He laughed silently.

Suddenly, the smallest one exclaimed, "It's here! It's my tablet! I've been waiting for you! I knew Primo wouldn't be able to do this on his own!" Lester silently laughed sinisterly again while the other two didn't make any other comments.

. . .

Meanwhile Yusei and Akiza were sitting at the track for a break by the twins and Delaia with Crow talking to them.

"Hey, did you hear about the meteorite?" Crow asked. They looked at him confused.

"Meteorite?" Yusei repeated.

"Everyone's talking about the meteorite that hit the outskirts of New Domino. By what I've heard, it's raising a big stink," Crow explained.

"So that rumbling a while ago was a meteorite?" Leo responded.

"The Ghost appeared right after a meteorite crashed around the last time," Yusei commented.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

"Is the same thing going to happen this time too?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure. But it seems like some kind of warning," Yusei replied.

"Why don't we go check it out?" Crow suggested which everyone agreed to.

Delaia got on behind Yusei, Leo got on behind Crow, and Luna got on behind Akiza. As they drove, Delaia asked, "What 'Ghost' are you talking about?"

Crow walked up to one of them and asked, "What's going on? We want to see the meteor."

"Sorry, dude. Security's got the place locked up tight and anything passed this point is off-limits," the man explained.

The others walked over and Leo commented, "We're too late."

"Yusei?" Akiza called.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed. "We're too late for anything now." He then thought, _'I have a bad feeling about this, though.'_

. . .

The next morning, Ms. Barttlet walked into her classroom at the Duel Academy and was greeted by her students.

"Good morning. Today, I'll be introducing a new friend to everyone. Come on in." A young boy walked in with long brown hair. "He just transferred here."

"Hi, my name is Lester. I'm pleased to meet you," he greeted. Every girl was practically amatory to his looks and every boy was whispering about wishing to be like Lester. Every boy but Leo, that is. He seemed annoyed and bored.

Lester turned to Luna, smiling kindly and whispered to her, "Hi." Luna turned her head a bit and blushed.

Leo looked quite more annoyed at the fact. _'What's his deal? Talk about creepy,'_ he thought.

"Everyone is familiar with the Juvenile Grand Prix that takes place at the Duel Academy east branch, right?" Ms. Barttlet continued.

Bob, a friend of the twins, raised his hand and said, "It's a tournament that's said to be tough to even enter."

"Right. And I heard Lester won that tournament," Ms. Barttlet told them.

"Cute _and_ he can duel?" Patty, another friend, responded surprised.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask Lester. I'm sure it will help you in your studies," Ms. Barttlet suggested.

"Yes, ma'am!" the class agreed.

"He sure seems nice, doesn't he, Leo?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, sure," Leo gave in. He looked at Lester as everyone focused on class, _'Him winning, my foot. I can probably finish him in one shot.'_

. . .

Leo yelled as Lester commanded Gear Golem the Moving Fortress to attack Morphtronic Videon. Morphtronic Videon was destroyed causing Leo's remaining 600 life points to drop down to zero as he fell to the ground.

"Lester wins!" Ms. Barttlet called.

"Nice combo," Patty said.

"That's a veteran champion for you. Leo and Lester are on two different levels," Bob responded. Leo got annoyed hearing this.

"It's not a big deal," Lester told them.

"Well next up to duel is Bob and Luna," Ms. Barttlet called.

Luna ran passed Lester and told him, "Good job, Lester."

"Good luck, Luna," he told her. "Can't wait to see you duel."

Luna stopped and turned to him, blushing slightly. "You're going to watch me duel? Really? Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you," she responded. She then ran off again to get to her duel.

' _Now show me how a real Signer duels,'_ Lester thought.

The duel between Luna and Bob started with Luna going first. "First I summon Sunlight Unicorn and set two faces down. That ends my turn," she played. Bob began his turn while Lester seemed suspicious.

After the duel, Luna was walking and Lester caught up to her. "Hey, Lester," she greeted.

"What happened in your duel just now?" he asked confusing her. "With your skills, it shouldn't have taken more than a minute to beat someone like that."

"Wait-" she began but Lester cut her off.

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked.

"Th-That's… not it. It was truthfully my skills. Now, I'm in a hurry. I have to go," Luna said hurrying away calling back, "Bye!"

"She's hiding her true identity as a Signer here, is she? I have a plan then," Lester said to himself.

. . .

Leo and Luna walked into the garage while Yusei worked on the duel runner and Delaia was watching from the side. They turned to the twins.

"Hey, guys," Yusei greeted. "How was Duel Academy?"

"Okay," Leo answered.

"It's was pretty cool. We got a new kid in class today," Luna began. "His name's Lester. He really nice and a great duelist. You should've seen the way he summoned monsters and how he made combos. He's got all the makings of a great duelist. And he's really cute too!"

Yusei chuckled. "Sounds like you really like this Lester, huh?"

"Everyone likes him," she replied. She looked at her twin. "Right, Leo?"

"Eh… There's something off about that guy if you ask me," he replied taking Yusei's attention. Even Delaia seemed a bit confused by his response. Leo fixed his backpack back into position. "Well, I'm going to head home. See ya later guys!"

"What's wrong with Leo?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, he's just mad because he lost to Lester in a duel today," Luna explained. "I'm honestly surprised he's letting that get to him."

"You are still his twin sister, Luna," Yusei responded. She looked at him a bit confused. "He probably doesn't like you getting involved with someone he doesn't know yet."

"You think he's jealous?" she questioned.

"You two are still young. It's easy for one of you to get jealous," Yusei replied. "He may not even acknowledge that he is. Plus with all that's going on, he's probably worried about you. He'll get over it once he learns more about Lester. But remember, Leo does have good instincts when it comes to danger. So be careful around Lester. Let me know if anything happens, alright?"

"Right!" she agreed.

"Good," he responded. "Now you'd better catch up to Leo. And don't confront him about any jealousy right now. Let him figure this out himself."

"Shouldn't I help him?" Luna questioned.

"Remember, Luna, being a Jedi, you can't get too deep into an emotion like jealousy. It leads to the Dark Side. And trying to pull someone out of it can result of sinking in further. The best you can do is talk to him normally and try to subtly convince him out of being jealous. But this is a crossroads he has to decide on his own," Yusei responded.

"And what happens if he stays jealous?" Delaia asked.

"Jealousy is a tricky area," Yusei replied. "Some areas of jealousy are caused by protectiveness and given the right circumstances, that person can get out of it quite easily. Some other areas of jealousy like wanting for another's power or someone's ability to do something they can't are a bit harder to get out of and sometimes that person will get stuck in that hole forever."

"Like Master Skywalker," Luna realized.

Yusei nodded. "You didn't get to know Anakin like I did. He tended to be sarcastic and a bit reckless, but he also knew how to be serious when the time called for it. I honestly never expected him to go down such a dangerous path and fall down that hole," he responded. "But he did, and I'm not sure he'll ever escape. Like Anakin, when a person gets stuck in the Dark Side's hole, it is sudden and is typically due to manipulation of the Dark Side. I'm not entirely sure what caused Anakin to change so suddenly and be manipulated so easily, but he did. However, this isn't seeming sudden for Leo, nor is the jealousy that of something completely selfish. Let it play out right and he'll come back."

"But, Master, shouldn't we warn him about this?" Delaia asked.

"This is a trial almost every Padawan goes through. Not an official trial that you do to become a Jedi Knight. But a trial to improve yourself. I had to face these trials when I was a Padawan, before I returned here for the first time since I was four," Yusei replied. "And this is a trial Leo must go through and pass on his own with as little help as possible. The most I'll be able to give him is a few of Master Yoda's riddles. But I can't do a lot. Not as his master. And even as his friend, I am still his master in his eyes. So I can't do much. You two can try to help him, but remember what I told you, alright?"

"Right!" Luna agreed.

"And Luna," he called again and she paused and looked at him at attention. "Lately, you seem to be forgetting that the Force is always trying to tell you something. Don't just listen to what you think. Meditate and listen to the Force. Trust it and it'll tell you what you need to know."

"I do trust the Force, Yusei-"

"But you don't at the same time," he cut her off. He sighed. "Luna, as a Jedi you listen to your head and the Force in one. I've been watching you quite a bit since I noticed you've been losing touch with it. You're listening to your head more than the Force. A Jedi does both at the same time. So when you're around Lester, try ignoring what your mind says and sense for what he is. Leo seems to be able to do that naturally which is why he seems so good at picking and choosing who he trusts you around." She looked down. "Figuring out the place between the Force and the mind is a challenging task. It is something you're almost immediately taught as a youngling. You didn't have that luxury, though. So you have to learn it these things through experience and life. I am there to help when I can, but this is a challenge you must solve on your own."

"Yusei, you seem to be making us do more and more things on our own," Luna commented. "Why?"

"Because you and Leo are getting stronger and wiser, Luna. If the Order were still around, it would've have been too long before you took the Trials," he explained. "But you need to keep up on your teachings. Don't let being back on Earth with all your old friends take away what you were taught. You have a long way to go, but you are close." She tilted her head confused. "You are a bright girl and Jedi, Luna. Don't let anything take that away from you. Understand?"

Luna gave a confident smile and nodded. She then ran out, calling back, "I'll see you later, Yusei! See ya, Delaia!"

"Bye!" Delaia called back before the door was shut and she was gone. She turned to Yusei, "Master, is it really a good idea to let Leo go alone on this?"

"Delaia, don't get me wrong, I want to help him. But as a Jedi teacher, I can't help him through everything. If I sensed it right, his jealousy comes from a danger he feels around Lester. Once he learns whether Lester is dangerous or not, that'll subside his jealousy. And if Lester is dangerous, he'll have shown me he truly knows when someone is dangerous or not."

"Aren't you good at telling that?" Delaia asked.

"I am," he answered. "The thing about being a Jedi, Delaia, is that you trust yourself and the Force. And a Jedi's self and the Force are all connected. And if he is trusting himself that Lester is dangerous and it is true, then the Force is telling him that. He knows that. That'll show all of us that he trusts himself and the Force. That's one of the most important aspects of being a Jedi. Something you'll probably learn one day."

"Okay, I understand," she agreed.

"Good," he responded. "Now, why don't you help me with a few things?"

. . .

The next day, Leo and Luna walked towards Duel Academy while saying "good morning" to some of their classmates.

"Luna," called Lester and she turned to face them while Leo looked annoyed. They walked up to him. "Good morning. I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" she responded.

"I wanted to speak to you about something," he replied.

"Me?" Luna asked a bit curious.

"Yeah," Lester answered with a nod.

"No, you don't," Leo tried to intervene.

"Do you have time after school?" Lester asked Luna.

"Nope, absolutely not," Leo replied, waving his hands up and trying to stop it.

Lester ignored him and continued, "Would you like to come over to my house? There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Luna asked genuinely curious.

"You'll find out after you come over," Lester replied.

Leo stepped in front of Luna and said, "She can't. We have plans after school, so we'll be busy."

"I am talking to Luna. Would you mind not cutting in?" Lester asked.

"Luna and I are always together. So if I say no, then it's no for her as well!" Leo retorted and grabbed Luna's hand and walked away with an annoyed look saying, "Let's go."

"Leo, stop pulling," Luna called. She waved to Lester, calling back hurriedly, "Sorry, Lester. My brother's a bit… protective." When they entered the Academy, Leo looked annoyed. "Leo, come on. You lost a duel with Lester, so what? You always have another chance."

"Listen, there's just something off about that guy, alright?" he responded. "I don't trust him."

"Leo…" Luna sighed before they entered class.

. . .

Later, Leo and Bob were walking through the hall when Ms. Barttlet stepped in front of Leo. "Leo, do you mind staying after school? I have something I want you to do," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Leo replied.

"I appreciate it," Ms. Barttlet told him walking passed the two students.

. . .

It was the end of the day and Luna was saying goodbye to Bob and Patty. They then went their separate directions. Luna turned as a honk was heard to face the direction of the noise. A black limousine pulled up to Luna and the third window opened to reveal Lester.

"Hey, Luna," he greeted.

"What're you doing in a limo?" Luna asked.

"My parents are pretty wealthy. You're not with Leo?" Lester replied. "Do you want a ride?"

"I'm not sure," Luna replied.

"We'll go to my house. I did have that something to show you," Leo responded.

"Oh, okay. Since you went through so much trouble," Luna agreed and got into the car with him.

. . .

Meanwhile, Leo waited for Ms. Barttlet for a while. "She sure is taking her time," he muttered. "What could she be doing?" The teacher walked by her classroom and noticed Leo. "Ms. Barttlet!"

"What're you doing staying so late?" she asked. "You shouldn't do that. Hurry and go home." She then walked away.

Leo left alert after that.

. . .

Luna and Lester entered the gates to a large mansion. "Wow, it's amazing, Lester," Luna complimented. "It's like a palace. You must be really rich."

"You could say that," Lester responded.

The limousine stopped and a butler greeted Lester, "Welcome back, young master."

"Hello," Lester responded.

"Uh, hi. I'm just visiting," Luna greeted politely. Lester walked by the butler and said, "Can you make some sweets and tea for our guest?"

"Without delay, sir," the butler responded. The butler gave a small inward grin. _'This will definitely be interesting,'_ he thought.


	41. Another Type of Dueling

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 39: Another Type of Dueling

Meanwhile Leo headed towards Lester's mansion. _'Lester was after Luna from the very start,'_ he thought. He quickly arrived at the mansion and Leo climbed up and over the bars. He hit behind a tree and quickly moved closer. He started walking behind a bush when he stopped, hearing Luna's voice. Leo looked up and was surprised when he saw Lester jumping in the air with some kind of skate board.

"Amazing, Lester!" Luna praised as Lester continued to show off by jumping and doing tricks. "That's amazing!"

Lester stopped next to her and got off. "Now you try it," he told her.

"I couldn't, not yet," Luna responded nervously.

"I made it to match your body type," Lester told her, surprising the Signer. "It's my little present. Please take it."

Luna took it and said, "Thanks. But why give it to me?"

"I want to duel you on duel board in a serious turbo duel," he replied.

"Turbo duel?" Luna repeated confused.

' _What does Lester mean?'_ Leo wondered still hiding.

"By inserting the cord here and connecting this plug here to the momentum, it can link up with your duel disk," Lester explained as he plugged it in and connecting the wire to Luna's duel disk.

"You're right," Luna responded.

"Let's get started. I'll show you how to ride it," Lester said.

"Right," Luna agreed. _'I have a bad feeling about this,'_ she thought but didn't let it show.

' _I have to tell the guys about this,'_ Leo thought as he left.

Lester continued to encourage Luna as she tried to keep her balance on the duel board. The butler walked over and told Lester, "I have brought some refreshments."

"Thank you," Lester responded. "Where's the other guest?"

"He seems to have left," the butler answered.

"All according to plan," the boy responded while laughing silently in a sinister way. "Sorry about making you do all this butler stuff, Primo."

"There no need to apologize. I just wanted to see these Signers for myself," the butler, Primo, told him as they looked at Luna who was trying not to fall off the board.

"Is that so?" Lester responded and silently laughed again.

. . .

Leo had come over to the apartment and began to explain what he saw with Lester and Luna. Jack and Crow were there paying as close attention as Yusei and Delaia.

"A duel board?" Jack repeated as Leo explained the name.

"Yeah," Leo answered and began to draw it. "It looks like this. And if you connect this wire to both the duel board and duel disk, you can duel with it."

"Now I get it, with that, one could have a simplistic version of a turbo duel," Jack said. "That's one interesting idea."

"What do you think?" Leo asked Yusei and I.

"In theory, it's pretty simple. I could probably build it out of some spare parts," Yusei explained.

"I want to beat Lester and protect Luna. Can you please make a duel board for me?" Leo begged.

"No debating it, it seems," Yusei gave in.

"Alright!" Leo cheered. "Thanks!"

Yusei gave a slight grin at his enthusiasm. He had done a bit of meditating into the thought of Lester and every sign was warning him about Lester. He had a feeling Leo was right about this boy. He would only hope Luna would acknowledge it before she gets into serious danger.

. . .

Lester dropped Luna off at her house. "Thanks, Lester," she told him.

"No problem. I'll be waiting again tomorrow," he responded.

"Can Leo come with me?" Luna asked.

"Leo?" Lester questioned.

Luna nodded. "He's wanted to turbo duel for a while now. I'm sure it'll make him really happy," she told him.

"Of course he's welcome to come," Lester agreed. "Goodbye, Luna."

"Bye Lester," she responded as he left. She then walked into her house. "Leo, I'm home!" No response. "Leo!" She stopped. "He's not home yet?"

. . .

Yusei screwed a piece on the duel boards, fitting it to Leo's feet. Delaia was watching from the side. The Jedi Knight looked up at Leo who nodded, telling them it fits fine.

After a while, Leo fell asleep on the couch with Delaia on the opposite side while Yusei worked on the programming data for Leo's duel board.

. . .

The next morning, Yusei handed Leo a finished duel board. "Thanks, guys," the boy responded.

"Remember, protect Luna the best you can with it," Yusei told him.

"Right!" Leo agreed and ran out to go practice riding it.

"Aren't you worried about Leo?" Delaia asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course I am," Yusei answered. "But, if anything happens, we'll head over there and help them as best we can."

"Right!" Delaia agreed.

. . .

Meanwhile at a practice lane, Leo rode around on his duel board, trying to keep a good balance. He continued fell but immediately got back up.

"No way am I giving in," Leo stated continuing his attempts. Leo then stopped when he spotted Luna at the end of the lane. "What're you doing here?"

"I asked Yusei and he said you might be here," she answered.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to Lester's house?" he asked.

"That's was just a play, Leo. You know that, remember? And I'm sure I don't need to go. You want to beat Lester, right?" Luna asked and he looked at her. "I want to support you. So let's practice together."

"Yeah," Leo agreed with a smile.

The twins rode round, practicing while having a great time and encouraging each other. Leo looked up above them and saw someone watching them. _'Who's that?'_ he thought noticing the figure didn't match her shape.

The man got a duel board and headed towards Leo. After landing, the man knocked Leo off his duel board causing Luna to call his name worried.

"I have no need for Leo. I only have a need for you," the man said. "We're going to duel just like this." The man pulled out a rod like duel disk and green energy formed in the front of it. Luna's duel disk activated and her duel board moved on its own. "Follow me!"

Luna reached her hand toward Leo. "Leo!" she called.

"Luna!" he called back and got on his duel board, quickly catching up to the two. "I'll be facing you, Lester."

"Sounds fun," the man responded. "And it's great to know you know who I am. It'll be even better when I eliminate you two."

Lester set Speed World 2 on his duel disk which produced both the speed world and the infinity symbol. Parts of the duel lane came up saying a turbo duel was starting a computer then said, "Submitting duel lane to central, authorization granted."

"Leo, what should we do? I've never been in a turbo duel before," Luna asked her twin.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Leo reassured. "We'll win, just like how we beat Demak together!" Luna nodded.

After getting around the corner, all three called, "Duel!"

"How about you start off the duel, Luna?" Lester asked.

Luna drew her card. "I summon Bird of Roses (Attack 1800/ Defense 1500) in attack mode and I end my turn," Luna declared.

"An attack power of 1800?" Lester asked mockingly. He drew his card. "I summon Absurd Stealer (Attack 100/ Defense 0) in attack mode. When Absurd Stealer is successfully summoned, my opponent's monster's attack go to 0 and make Absurd's attack points equal the defense points of your monster until the end phase. Now Absurd Stealer, attack Bird of Roses!" The bird was destroyed and Luna's life points dropped to 2500.

"Luna!" Leo called very worried.

Luna was about to fall but, only apparent to Luna, Regulus caught her on his back and pulled her back into the duel. "Thanks, Regulus," she thanked before clutching her chest in pain.

"Did you like that? In this duel you feel the damage to your life points," Lester responded.

"What?" Leo responded shocked.

Luna clutched her chest in pain and her Signer mark glowed. "Yusei…" she called quietly.

. . ,

"Luna…" Yusei muttered looking at his mark.

"Master…?" Delaia called.

"Come on, Delaia," he told responded. "We need to get to Luna and Leo fast." She nodded and hopped behind him on his duel runner and they took off.

. . .

"When Bird of Roses is destroyed by battle, I can special summon two Plant-type Tuner monsters from my deck," Luna explained. Luna special summoned the level 2 tuner monster Nettles (Defense 400) in defense mode and the level 1 tuner Spore (Defense 800) in defense mode.

"I set three cards face down and end my turn," Lester declared.

"You'll be attacking Luna again over my dead body. For doing that I'm going to defeat you!" Leo exclaimed angrily.

Leo began his turn and drew. "I summon Morphtronic Datatron (Attack 1200) in attack mode. Morphtronic Datatron, attack Absurd Stealer!" Leo ordered.

"You fell for it!" Lester exclaimed. "I activate the face-down Trap Card Exus Summon. It returns a monster selected as an attack target to my hand, and special summons a monster from my hand with a lower attack power. So I summon Sky Core (Attack 0) in attack mode."

"But why? It's so low in attack power," Leo commented.

"This is why," Lester said activating another face down. "I activate Torrential Tribute! When a monster is summoned, I can destroy all monsters on the field." Luna and Leo were surprised that Lester was destroying his own monster. All the while, a flood wiped out all the monsters on the field. "When Sky Core is destroyed by a card effect, it destroys all monsters on my field and from my deck, hand, or Graveyard, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity (Attack 0), Skiel Top (Attack 600), Skiel Attack (Attack 1000), Skiel Guard (Attack 200), and Skiel Carrier (Attack 400)."

"Did he really just summon five monsters at once?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yep and activate Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect," Lester declared. He didn't explain anything but instead all of the parts came together, forming a machine-like bird with 2200 attack points.

"Oh no," Leo muttered.

"Thanks to you I was able to summon my greatest monster! Now bring it on! I'll show you what true Dueling is all about!" Lester exclaimed laughing maniacally.

Leo, who was carefully looking at Meklord Emperor Skiel, said "It's a combination monster. If this the thing Yusei was talking about?" _'Yusei said something important about this,'_ Leo thought. He began to try to remember.

An image of Kuribon was hiding behind Luna. "Kuribon, are you scared?" Luna asked trying to be brave. An image of Regulus then appeared which she said his name in return.

" _Be careful, I sense something dangerous from him,"_ Regulus warned.

"Could this be some kind of terrible trap?" Luna wondered frightened.

. . .

As Yusei, Delaia, and Jack, who they had met along the way, were heading towards Luna, their marks react and they felt pain. _'Is there something going on with Luna?'_ Yusei thought.

"Yusei, Delaia, Jack!" called Crow causing them to face him. Crow and Akiza were coming closer.

Jack said, "It's them."

They all have tensed, and worried looks on their faces. "Any clue what's going on?" Crow asked.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good," Yusei replied.

. . .

"What're you going to do? Now's your chance to surrender," Lester asked before laughing sinisterly.

"Who'd surrender to you?" Leo asked angrily as he drew his card. _'With this card, if Lester attacks me directly, it will let me Special Summon,'_ he thought looking at the drawn card. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Lester began his turn drawing his card. "First, I'll activate Trap Stun. During this turn, no trap cards can be activated," Lester declared shocking Leo. "Now Meklord Emperor Skiel, attack Leo directly. The machine turns to Leo and then lifted up its gun. It fired a red ball of energy that hit Leo, making him scream from the pain as his life points drop from 4000 to 1800.

"Leo!" Luna called worried.

A few seconds later, Leo rode out of the smoke from the blast with a few visible scratches. Luna sighed thankful he was okay.

"How did you like that direct attack from Meklord Emperor Skiel, because I'm going to rough you up even more next time," Lester said. He laughed and finished with one card face down.

"You won't be hurting Leo anymore," Luna said. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn (Attack 1800) in attack mode. Next I activate Spore's effect from in my graveyard. I remove Nettles from my Graveyard in order to special summon Spore from my graveyard. Now, Spore's level increases equal to the levels of the removed cards. So now Spore is a level three. I think I'll tune my Spore and my Sunlight Unicorn. The sacred guardian's light crosses paths now and becomes eternal life! I synchro summon! Shine, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna declared. The dragon took to the field. She took to attack mode with 2100 attack points.

"There it is," Lester said quietly.

"Now I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect. It can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand once per turn. I choose to special summon the level 3 Fairy Archer (Defense 600) in Defense mode. Now once during each of her turns, Fairy Archer's effect can deal 400 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points for each Light Attribute monster on the field," Luna declared.

Fairy Archer formed a bow and, after aiming, fired it at Lester. It hit him in the back creating a small explosion. Lester's life points went from 4000 to 3200. Lester simply brushed off his arm.

"He didn't feel the damage at all?" Leo asked shocked.

"What's going on, Leo? Why can we feel pain and he doesn't?" Luna wondered.

Lester turns to them. "I'm not the type to feel such a trifle amount of pain," he said and laughed sinisterly.

Luna placed two cards face down and ended her turn.

Delaia, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, and Crow had all caught up to the duel. "There's another one of those things?" Crow asked.

"And that one seems to be in the same category as the other one that I fought," Yusei replied. "Leo! Luna!"

"This isn't good. Especially since Ancient Fairy Dragon has been summoned," Jack said.

Lester began his turn and drew. "I activate Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect. Once per turn, it can absorb an opponent's Synchro Monster," Lester declared. After he said this, the middle of the emperor where the green light is in, glows completely green. Leo immediately realized this is what Yusei was talking about.

Jack said, "Sure enough, that Machine Emperor has that ability too."

Green strings of energy came out of Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity and they wrapped around Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ancient Fairy Dragon struggles to get free while Luna exclaimed her name, unbelievably worried. Leo had his own look of deep worry.

As Skiel pulled in Ancient Fairy Dragon, Luna muttered its name. "Stop this, Lester! Let Ancient Fairy Dragon go!" Leo ordered. The bird-like machine pulled the Dragon completely in, shocking everyone visibly. Luna once again said Ancient Fairy Dragon's name and said it had been absorbed.

Crow said, "We were too late."

Lester laughed, and then said, "I sure took that Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Leo muttered, "I've got to remember more quick."

After he says this, he turns his attention back to Lester who flew into the air. Lester then jumps behind them and zooms passed them both. Lester goes passed them and Leo said his name.

"Luna! That guy is Lester!" Leo called.

"Lester?" she questioned.

"Yep!" the man responded. Lester then observes Luna through his visor while he thought, _'Now I'm going to make you draw the circuit!'_ "Thanks to Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect, it increases in attack power equal to the attack power of the equipped Synchro Monster (Meklord Emperor Skiel: Attack 4300).

"That's not good," Leo commented in surprise.

"Next I play the speed spell Summon Close. When my speed counters are at four or more, it prevents the opposing players from special summoning during this turn," Lester declared.

"Not again," Leo moaned.

"I can see right through your tactics. Now Machine Emperor Skiel, how about you attack Leo directly." Lester ordered. The bird-like machine turns around, lifted up It's gun, and powers up a green blast and then fires it at Leo.

As the blast went for Leo, Luna got in front of Leo protectively, and activated her face-down Twinkle Wall. "By taking half the damage of an opponent's attacking monster, this card will negate it's attack."

Luna's card got right in front of Leo, shielding him from the blast, but parts of the blast hit Luna as she screamed in pain. "Luna!" Leo screamed worried.

As Luna came out of the smoke, she was hurting, as well as struggling to stay up, and her Life Points were now at 350. Luna thought to herself, _'I can handle the pain and if she hadn't been fooled into trusting Lester, this wouldn't have happened.'_

The others watched in silence, but looked very worried. As Lester looked at Luna he said, "In my mind, it's good that's the way we're playing. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Leo began his turn. As Leo looked at his hand, he thought to himself, _'You won't hurt Luna anymore. I'll protect Luna!'_ Leo summoned the level 3 Morphtronic Scopen in Attack mode (Attack 800). "While Morphtronic Scopen is in Attack mode, once per turn I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand. So I choose to Special Summon the level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen (Attack 1200) in Attack mode. Now I tune my level 3 Tuner Morphtronic Scopen with my level 4 Morphtronic Boomboxen." Leo declared. As Morphtronic Scopen turned into green rings and Morphtronic Boomboxen went through it, Leo chanted, "Docking strength with courage in order to protect world peace! I synchro Summon! The messenger of love and justice! Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Attack 2300) appeared on the field.

"Synchro Monster? That's why you're no good!" Lester mocked.

Leo tried to keep calm. Yusei just watched worried as ever. Power Tool Dragon roared a bit angry with the insults thrown at its master.

Jack asked, "What's Leo thinking? Synchro Monsters won't do any good against that thing."

Luna called out Leo's name worried. Leo however ignored it and played the speed spell Summon Speeder. "When my speed counters are at 4 or more, I can special summon a level 4 lower monster from my hand. So I summon the level 1 Morphtronic Vacuumen (Defense 0) to the field in defense position. While in defense mode, Morphtronic Vacuumen can equip a monster on the opponent's field to itself," Leo declared.

"I get it. Leo plans on getting Machine Emperor Skiel off the field, and fight using Power Tool Dragon," Crow said.

"I'm equipping Machine Emperor Skiel to Morphtronic Vacuumen," Leo declared. Morphtronic Vacuumen opened up its vacuum and sucked Skiel towards it.

"I play my face down, Convert Ghost. When a monster on his field is selected as an effect's target, this card can change the target to a monster in his Graveyard," Lester retorted.

Leo gasped in surprise. The monster in Lester's graveyard came out of his Duel Disk and flew into the vacuum instead.

Akiza, who is shocked, said, "It avoided it."

"Your simple plans just won't work on me," Lester insulted.

Luna glared with a look of anger at Lester for insulting her brother and Leo glared at Lester the same. Leo placed a card face down and ended his turn.

Lester began his turn with draw. Leo instantly reveals his face down, Power Break. "When a Power Tool Dragon is on the field, it returns all equipped or absorbed cards back to the deck," Leo explained. This shocks Lester visibly. "And for each card returned your inflicted 500 points of direct damage."

The vacuum on Morphtronic Vacuumen lifted up, as Lester's monster went from it, back into Lester's deck, while Ancient Fairy Dragon came out of Machine Emperor Skiel, which Luna happily whispered its name as it entered its deck. Machine Emperor Skiel's attack points go from 4300 to its original 2200.

Lester then groans and looks in pain as he takes the damage, and his Life Points dropped from 3200 to 2200.

"I would never let you have Ancient Fairy Dragon, Lester. I warned you to stay away from my sister Lester but you wouldn't listen! Well now you see, not only am I going to protect her with all of my might, but I'll also protect the things that she holds dear, don't mess with my sister!" Leo yelled at Lester.

"Leo," Luna muttered touched by his words, and then nodded while smiling.

"Yikes, remind me to be extra nice to Luna from now on," Jack commented

"Yeah, I've never seen Leo more fired up," Crow said.

"Same here," Akiza agreed. Quickly followed by Yusei and Delaia.

Lester clenched his fist and yelled, "Now you've done it! I'm going to pound the snot out of you! You'll regret ever making me mad!" That made the others worried all over again. Lester activated Speed World 2's effect. "By discarding 7 speed counters, I can draw one more card. Then, I activate my face-down Sky A3. It sends one monster on the field with Skiel Attack in its name to the graveyard to special Summon a Skiel Attack 3 (Attack 1200) from my hand." A new part appeared on the field, attaches itself to the bottom of Meklord Emperor Skiel, becoming the new gun, and the Machine Emperors attack went from 2200 to 2400.

"It powered up," Leo commented.

"Next I release Skiel Attack 3 in order to special summon Skiel Attack 5 (Attack 1400)." The gun at the bottom of Meklord Emperor Skiel disappeared as another part appeared and then attached itself becoming the second new gun (Machine Emperor Skiel: Attack 2600).

"How many times will that thing power up?" Yusei asked getting more and more worried.

"Skiel Attack 5's effect activates. Meklord Emperor Skiel, why not attack Leo directly," Lester commanded.

The bird-like machine turns around, as a white gun appears out of the bottom and powers up a red blast. Once powered up, the gun fired a big red beam at Leo, which hit him, creating an explosion, which destroyed all of Leo's monsters, and causes Leo to yell and get blown right off the circuit. Leo's life points dropped from 1800 to 0.

Luna instantly stops and screamed Leo's name. Everyone else gasps having saw Leo get blown off, and stopped their Duel Runners. As Leo falls towards the ground, everyone's marks begin to react and glow. The Crimson Dragon then appeared.

"The… Crimson Dragon," Luna muttered shocked.

The others gasped, Delaia going wide eyed in awe, while a heartbeat sound is heard, and some kind of red line is seen, while Luna Crimson Dragon then formed a red bubble-like shield in its hand, and then tossed it down to Leo. It engulfed and stopped him from falling. Yusei yelled Leo's name, as the bubble sets Leo down softly.

The Crimson Dragon then disappeared. Akiza said, "He's safe."

"The Crimson Dragon saved him," Crow commented.

"Luna! Leo's safe!" Yusei called.

"Everyone," she muttered.

Then closed her eyes for a minute, smiling with relief. Luna then puts her hand on her heart and thought, _'Thank goodness for the Crimson Dragon, he'll always save the day.'_

The duel continues as Lester said, "Tch, look at him, narrowly escaping death! I won't let that happen again. I will defeat you, Luna, and you alone. I set a card face down and end my turn."

Luna got angry and said, "Who'd be defeated by the likes of you! I won't let Leo's will go in vain!" Luna began her turn and drew. Luna normal summons the level 4 Regulus (Attack 1700) in attack mode. "Next I activate, Ancient Sunshine. When Regulus is on the field, by removing Ancient Fairy Dragon from my deck from the game, I can inflict 2100 points of direct damage to you." Regulus' horn turned yellow.

"If this hits, Lester will only have 100 Life Points points left," Jack commented.

Lester however smiled sinisterly and revealed the face down. It was the trap card Infinity Force. "When a monster with Infinity in its name is on his field, and effect damage from an opponent's card effect occurs, it zero-outs the damage and destroys all monsters on my opponent's field." This made Luna gasp as Regulus fired the yellow beam out of its horn, but before the attack hit's Lester, his trap got in front and protected him. After the card received the attack, it fired white beams at Luna's monsters, destroying them.

Lester laughed, and then said, "You've run out of options now!"

Luna looked at her deck as Lester began his turn and drew. Lester commanded Machine Emperor Skiel to attack Luna directly. Luna gasped afraid as the gun on the bottom of the Machine Emperor powers up a red blast.

After being powered up, it fired a red beam at Luna.

The beam hit Luna, but it seems to be moving. Luna uncovers her arm from her face, only to notice that Kuribon and everyone is trying to stop the beam from hurting her.

Akiza, who is on her Duel Runner, noticed and said they're Luna's Duel Spirits. Luna's spirits tried to hold the attack back, but they were unable to and the beam hits Luna, as her Life Points go from 350 to 0.

Luna came out of the smoke, but was barely keeping her balance and wobbling all over the place. Just as she was about to hit some glass, an image of Regulus pushed her out of the way, to which Luna thanked him.

The others smiled with relief that she was okay, as her Duel Board came to a stop. Lester, however, didn't look happy that she survived and left the scene. Luna takes off her helmet and thanks Regulus and the others, to which they nodded.

. . .

Later on, the twins back tracked to Lester's mansion with the others following.

"There's nothing here, guys," Crow said.

"That's strange, I'm sure it was here," Leo said. He turns to them. "It was this big mansion." He turned to Luna. "Right?"

"Yeah, he said he lived there," Luna agreed.

Jack asked, "Are you sure?"

"I think they're right," Yusei replied and Delaia nodded. "This is just the beginning, guys. And it will probably only get harder."


	42. Possibilities

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 40: Possibilities

The next morning, Yusei rode the highways fast he tested out the new engine. He had snuck out with Delaia still at his apartment so she could rest and he could go as fast as he needed without worrying about her.

' _This isn't fast enough,'_ Yusei thought. He sighed a bit after a few minutes. _'Why don't I take a break at the Infinity Tower? I need to think for a few minutes.'_ He turned and quickly found his way to his favorite spot inside the Infinity Tower.

Yusei slowly got off and allowed his arms to rest on the railing. _'The Meklord Emperors are still bothering me to no end. After the Ghost and what happened to Leo and Luna…'_ He soon heard two duel runners driving up the base of the towers.

Yusei turned back to the beautiful, scenic ocean in front of him, when he heard the two duel runners park behind him. He looked back for a moment to see Jack and Crow walking up. After a second, he slowly turned back to the ocean.

"What's up, Yusei?" Crow called.

He stayed silent, so Jack asked, "What's going on with you?"

"I'm just uneasy about all of these," Yusei replied. "And Yliaster is behind all of this."

"Yliaster? I remember Goodwin talking about that group from time to time," Jack responded. "But, I don't know, Yliaster just sounded like a bunch of mystic Junk."

Yusei turned to his two friends. "They're real, Jack. Roman told me about the group that sent him to become a Dark Signer. And then there was Sherry who dueled me. She told us about how Yliaster killed her parents."

"Really think they are the ones behind everything?" Jack asked.

"I don't know for certain, but I would guess so," Yusei answered.

"You think they're planning on destroying the world or something?" Crow asked. "I mean…"

"I'm not sure," Yusei answered. "But if they killed Sherry's parents and got Roman to become a Dark Signer, they want to do something with the world. The question is: What?"

"We'll beat them," Crow assured.

"Hopefully," the Head Signer muttered still a bit worried.

"Don't worry, Yusei," Crow responded.

"We'll beat whoever stands in our way," Jack decided.

"Let's get back to the garage," Yusei suggested. "Delaia still there?"

"Yep," Crow answered with a nod. Yusei nodded back in acceptance. They then took off fast.

"So how did you get the engine finally to work, Yusei?" Crow asked him.

"I worked a bit deeper into the programming and found a couple bugs. Delaia helped fix them here and there and it started working after that," he explained.

"With that information, it makes me wonder who's better at programming," Jack stated.

"I'm not really sure. We both learned with our Jedi friends as Younglings before the end of the Clone Wars," Yusei responded. "No matter the species."

"Are there Jedi that aren't human?" Jack asked.

Yusei nodded. "Of course. There are too many different species of other worldly lifeforms to count. And though humans is a main species, there are so many others from too many different worlds," he explained. "Like I told you before I left to fight again, one of my closest friends of a Togruta named Ahsoka. She became a Padawan at the same time as me."

"What other planets are there?" Crow asked.

"I can list most of them off at the garage," the second oldest male answered. "There are too many to list off right now."

"Like how many?" Jack asked.

"About 165 different planet species total," Yusei answered. "And that's what I have heard of last. Who knows how many more have been discovered since the Empire took power?"

" _That_ many species already, though?" Crow responded in shock.

"Yep," Yusei answered.

"Talk about variety," Crow responded. The Jedi grinned.

They arrived at the garage where Delaia greeted him happily. "Master, aren't we training today?" she asked.

"We are tonight," Yusei answered. R8 rolled up and beeped away. "Yes, R8, you'll be helping us." It whistled happily and wheeled around in a circle. Delaia and Yusei chuckled in amusement.

"He really likes helping you train Delaia and the twins, huh?" Jack commented. It beeped before making a growling sound. "What did he say now?"

"He said, 'Isn't it obvious?'," Delaia answered.

"Oh, great, a six year old can understand that thing but we can't even try," Crow muttered making Delaia giggle. R8 then added something. "What now?"

"He also said he doesn't like Jack too much," Yusei sighed.

"Why?" Jack asked.

Yusei looked at R8 who explained for the Jedi Knight to translate, "'Because you quick to anger and somewhat bossy'. He also doesn't get how I'm such close friends with you."

"What about me?" Crow asked.

R8 beeped and gave a whirling sound. Yusei translated, "He's unsure about you."

"Does he have a hard time trusting people or something?" Crow asked.

"Depending on the person," Yusei answered. "Jedi wise, he trusts automatically. That's why he's okay with Leo, Luna, Delaia, and I so easily. Sith and the Empire, he'll shock whoever comes near him which isn't always helpful. Normal, non-Force-sensitives, he wants to get to know first and first impressions are best with him." R8 beeped again and Jack and Crow looked at him for translation while Delaia giggled again. "R8 feels he can 'deal' with Jack, but still doesn't like him too much. He says he'll see if Jack ever earns his respect."

"What would a tin-can of a robot know of resp-" Jack stopped as R8 shocked him. "Will you ever not do that?!" R8 gave a robotic laugh and Jack groaned.

"Anyway, Delaia, why don't you relax for a bit so you're fully rested for tonight?" Yusei suggested. She nodded and went to work on a project she was making.

"You know she'll have to get into Duel Academy soon," Crow commented. "Says the law, at least."

"I know," Yusei answered. "I'm a bit worried that she'll be too nervous to do anything, though. She's pretty open with those she knows or has gotten to know. But other people…"

"And she's not ready to leave the apartment and stay with Martha," Jack added.

"I know, Jack. Every time I've suggested it to her, she's either grabbed onto me or completely denied it," Yusei responded. "And that worries me a bit."

"Why?" Crow asked.

"Part of Jedi training is to not make any serious attachments," Yusei explained. "I'm worried she's starting to get too attached to me."

"If Anakin had gotten attached to that one Senator you mentioned and turned to the Dark Side when he risked losing her, is it possible Delaia will turn the least bit dark when she has to separate herself from you?" Jack asked.

"That's a good question," Yusei replied. "I haven't had any visions of it, so hopefully no. But I'm not sure. We'll find out when it's time."

"And when will it be time?" Crow asked.

"I'm… not sure," Yusei answered seeming a bit nervous.

"Do you know when and not want to tell us?" Jack asked a bit tense.

"I…" Yusei stopped for a moment. "I don't know for certain yet. I'll tell you once I know for a certain fact.

"Fine," Jack gave in.

"I'll go check on Delaia," Yusei commented. "See how she's coming along."

"What's this project anyway?" Crow asked. "She's been working on it for weeks."

"You'll see once she's done with it," the Jedi answered before walking away.

"What do you think she's making?" Crow asked Jack.

"Not sure," he answered. "I doubt it's a lightsaber. She's too young for a weapon like that."

"Too young for our standards. We don't know what age Jedi get their lightsaber," Crow retorted. Jack merely shrugged. "Ever feel Yusei is becoming attached to Delaia in a parental way almost as much as she is to him?"

"It would be understandable. He's practically raising her and I would guess training her everyday to be the best Jedi she can be would add to the feelings of a parental figure," Jack replied. Crow nodded. "But they'll be able to separate once they get to that point I'm sure."

"We'll see," Crow responded. "I just have a bad feeling of what will happen once this threat is gone."


	43. Within the Shadow of Night

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 41: Within the Shadow of Night

That night, Delaia and Yusei met the twins back at the junkyard where their ships were waiting still with R8 trailing behind them.

"So, Yusei, why are we training at night? It's had to see anything?" Leo asked, peering into the darkness, trying to see anything. Clouds were out and covering the sky, so the moonlight helping was out of the question.

"Exactly," Yusei replied. "You each rely mostly on your eyes to see. And that can be dangerous. You need to learn to rely on the Force to help you see. I'm not sure if you remember the bit of training from before you were my Padawans, but you would use a lightsaber with helmets and blast shields down to make you blind while blocking attacks from blaster machines."

"I remember that. Master Yoda would help us with giving us temporary lightsabers for that training," Delaia responded.

"Leo, Luna, you didn't get to go through that sort of training as much, so this lesson focuses mostly on you," Yusei replied. They nodded. "The light of your saber may help you see, so I'm going to blindfold you to ensure you can't see a thing and have to rely on your senses and the Force." He walked over and wrapped a cloth around their eyes. The twins spread apart a bit more. "R8 will be throwing small cans at you that I've gathered. Your job is to deflect them before they hit you."

"Will Delaia have to do this?" Luna asked. "She doesn't have a lightsaber."

"Focus on now, Luna," Yusei told her. He turned to the droid. "R8, you can begin." It beeped happily and grabbed a carton from a box. It threw one towards Leo and he managed to deflect it. Another went at Luna who did the same, only it was a bit more of a close call. "Again." It went on for a couple more minutes before Yusei told them, "Now, to a harder part. Leo, Luna, R8 will be throwing three cartons for one of you at a time."

"Are you serious?" Leo groaned.

"Trust the Force, Leo, and you'll be able to do it," Yusei replied. "You were able to deflect blasts from Separatist droids back at them during the war. But you were able to see. This is taking it a step forward." He looked at R8 and nodded. This time, R8 flung it at Luna to start and she managed to get two, but the other hit her arm. "Sense for it, Luna. Listen for the sound of the cartons being thrown and use the Force to sense where they are. In battle, the assaults will be shot a lot faster and you may not be able to see. So you have to rely on your abilities and the Force to protect yourself from that danger. Understand?" She nodded. "Good." R8 threw the three cartons at Leo this time and he deflected each one, the last being a bit too close for Yusei. "Leo, try to deflect them a bit farther away from you."

"Right," he agreed. R8 then shot at Leo again and he got all of them. Luna came next and she did just as good.

"Alright," Yusei responded. "Next up, Delaia, are you ready to try?" She nodded. "Go ahead."

The young girl pulled out a lightsaber and activated it. Leo quickly asked, "When did Delaia get a lightsaber?"

"Right now, she's using the one I used as a youngling. Remember, you keep the lightsabers you get as a youngling in case you lose your official which you should never do," Yusei explained. "She lost hers at the Temple after the massacre. So she can use mine until I can bring her to get her own crystal. After that, we'll worry about her making her out saber."

"Okay," Luna agreed.

"Delaia, go stand by Luna, a good distance away from her," Yusei instructed. She nodded and hurried over. He quickly blindfolded her as well. He backed away again and R8 began his part in the lesson. After another hour, R8 gave an urgent beep. Delaia and the twins immediately retracted their lightsabers. "What do you mean the Empire is in orbit?" It beeped again. "Leo, Luna, Delaia, go hide and mask yourselves so the Empire can't sense you."

"But, Master-" Delaia began.

"Delaia, hide with them. You can't fight the Stormtroopers, especially the Inquisitor or a Sith. You need to stay with Leo and Luna. They're strong enough to keep all of you safe," Yusei ordered. "I'll be fine. Just mask your Force signatures and hide somewhere as far as you can get." Leo grabbed Delaia's wrist and hurriedly pulled her away.

The Jedi Knight quickly felt their Force signatures disappear and he quickly hid his, but only half-way. He got on his duel runner and hurried in the opposite direction of where they were, but he did notice a Empire transport ship flying towards him. _'Good,'_ he thought. _'They only know I'm here.'_ The ship landed in front of him making him pull to a stop. The door opened and about six, lined up Stormtroopers filed out. Yusei tensed as he saw who followed. _'Vader…'_

"It has been a long time, Yusei Fudo," the Sith Lord greeted.

"Not long enough, Anakin Skywalker," the Jedi Knight responded. "What happened to you? The Anakin I know hated the Dark Side and would never join it for any reason."

"I am Darth Vader, boy. Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him," he retorted. "You and I both know you don't stand a chance against me if we fought."

"Why bother coming here? I'm not threat to you," Yusei answered. "I'm one of the only Jedi left and I have no reason to fight the Empire right now. I don't have the strength or numbers to try to mess with the Empire. It would be suicide to try so. And at the moment, I can't afford that."

"And why is that?" Darth Vader asked.

"This world has a danger on it. I need to be here to keep it safe," Yusei explained. "I need to be here to save it from this threat."

"And Anakin Skywalker needed to be destroyed in order to try to save someone he loved," the Sith retorted. "If you want any hope of protecting and saving this planet, you will come with me and train to be a Sith."

"How would turning to the Dark Side help this world? After all, Anakin didn't save her despite becoming you. He murdered Senator Amidala her," Yusei argued.

"When you beat the Grand Inquisitor in that duel at the Jedi Temple with such ease, the Emperor feels you can be a great Sith Lord," Vader responded. He ignited his lightsaber. "If you want to survive to protect this world, you will become a Sith."

"I'm a Jedi through-and-through," Yusei retorted standing up while igniting his own lightsaber, stepping a good distance away from his runner. "I won't ever join you."

Yusei sensed Rally's Force signature approaching. And since Rally didn't know about his sensitivity to the Force, he wouldn't know how to mask it.

"I sense another Force-sensitive on this planet," Vader commented. "Your Padawan, Leo, perhaps?"

"No," Yusei replied. "He's not with me on this world. I went my separate ways with him once the war was lost. I don't know about his twin."

"Then who is the Force-sensitive?" Vader asked.

Rally came around the corner and looked. "Yusei?!" he exclaimed.

He began to run up when the Jedi called, "Rally, stay back!"

"Ah, a friend," Vader commented. "Does he know about his abilities?"

"No, he doesn't. So leave him out of this," Yusei replied. The Stormtroopers surrounded Yusei in a circle with Vader in front of him.

"Yusei, what's going on?" Rally asked.

"Rally, get out of here. _Now_ ," he ordered.

"But-" he stopped, realizing he could do nothing to help Yusei other than to get clear of the area while he could. He hurried away and soon disappeared from eyesight.

"We will find him again, Yusei," Darth Vader commented and Yusei glared.

"Leave him out of this fight, Vader. He has no reason to be forced into this. He isn't meant to be a Jedi or a Sith," he retorted. "So leave him out of this and stay away from this world."

"How about we make a deal?" Vader proposed and Yusei glared. Though Vader obviously didn't see, Yusei caught a glimpse of Delaia peering over the side of a pile. "You come with us and decide whether to die or become a Sith; and we'll leave this world, that boy, and any other Force-sensitive on this planet alone."

"And how do I know you'll keep your word?" Yusei asked.

"If you decide not to die as soon as we get there, you'll be able to see our actions regularly from my ship but under constant watch," Darth Vader replied. "Will you agree to these terms?"


	44. Fighting for What's Right

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 42: Fighting for What's Right

"Will you agree to these terms?" Vader asked. A watching Delaia went wide eyed in worry.

' _If I agree, I risk everything. If I don't, this world will be in imminent danger forever but Delaia, the twins, and I will at least be there to protect it. And I can always call my friend for backup if needed,'_ Yusei thought. _'No, I'm not risking everything when I have ways to protect it myself.'_ He Force jumped out of the circle, deflecting blasts back at the Stormtroopers and knocking them out in some way with the greatest of ease. He looked at Vader with his lightsaber at ready. "I'm not making any deals with the likes of you."

"That's too bad. Because you would've made an excellent Sith," Vader responded.

Suddenly, Jack and Crow came up. "Yusei, what's going on? All over the news is about a ship in orbit," Crow asked.

"It starts with the thing right here," he replied and they noticed Darth Vader getting his lightsaber battle ready. "Get out of here fast. I'll deal with this."

"Yusei, you can't face someone like him alone," Jack responded.

"Why don't we let them watch? It would be interesting to see non-sensitives' faces when their friend is cut down," Darth Vader chimed in.

"Yusei…" Crow called.

"There really isn't any bit of Anakin left in you, is there?" Yusei asked the Sith. "Senator Amidala had thought otherwise."

"She died on the moon," Vader retorted. "She could have never said that to you."

"No, she didn't die on the moon," Yusei responded. "She died in the hospital on Coruscant. The doctors said medically she was healthy, but lost the will to live. Because of what you became, she died."

Vader went to attack Yusei who blocked the assault with ease and threw the Sith Lord back. "You don't know anything," he responded.

"I was there with Obi-Wan when she died," the Jedi Knight responded. "I know how she died and that she had told Obi-Wan and I that you still had good inside you. She still had hope in you. But she wouldn't want to see this." Yusei dodged an assault while noticing Leo and Luna come up by Delaia.

' _Oh no…'_ Luna thought. _'It's him…'_

"You must attack sometime, boy," Vader told him.

"Face facts, Vader. I'm never going to join you, so you can just leave here and leave me and this planet alone," Yusei retorted. "I would never become a servant to you."

"Ah, I see that Yusei Fudo isn't as tough as before," came a familiar voice and they turned as the Grand Inquisitor walked out, igniting his double-bladed lightsaber.

"Welcome to the fight," Vader greeted.

"Yusei, you need to back away now," Jack ordered. "You cannot win this fight."

"Jack, Crow, look for our friends and get them clear of here," Yusei ordered. "I'll meet you back at our apartment. Just hurry up and get them out of here."

"Yusei, we're-" Crow began.

"I'm not arguing. Do what I say for once and do it now," Yusei ordered. "I don't have time for this." Vader shot his hand forward and Yusei went flying into a garbage pile with a lot of junk metal sticking out from every side. Yusei fell to the ground with a large piece of shrapnel in his back, just behind the curve of the shoulder, deep and bleeding badly. The metal went completely through his shoulder, being struck on his back and going through the front of his shirt.

"Yusei!" Crow called.

Yusei ignored him and stood up, panting as he kept his lightsaber at ready to defend himself. "Guys, get out of here with the others _now_. You don't need to be in this fight." They were about to argue but took quick notice of the three watching in worry.

"We'll find them, Yusei. But you better come back, and come back _alive_ ," Jack agreed and they drove off in search. Yusei was quick to notice his Padawans leave the scene.

Inquisitor went to throw his lightsaber at Yusei to cut him in two, and Yusei knew he wouldn't be able to react fast enough in that coming direction to deflect the assault away from him. Not with the metal in his shoulder; and he was barely able to hold his lightsaber with that arm as it was. He had already lost plenty of blood.

Yusei began to prepare himself for his fate when Vader held an arm out to tell his minion to stop and he did. "Don't bother trying to run, Yusei. You know you won't be able to in your current state. I suggest you come with us. Siths are not as evil as we seem to be. Our deal will still hold."

"I told you already, I'm _not_ coming with you," Yusei refused sternly. Despite his condition and knowing he would inevitably die if he didn't willingly go with them, he wasn't going to risk this world or becoming a Sith. "Don't bother trying to convince me any further, because it's not going to happen."

"Do you know what you're submitting yourself to, Yusei?" Vader.

"I do suppose it's a matter of: 'Once a Jedi Knight, always a Jedi Knight'," Inquisitor commented. "How about I cut you down now?"

"Go ahead, it's better than becoming a Sith," Yusei replied.

"I thought you had this world to protect and that is why you cannot die?" Vader questioned.

"If I become a Sith, this world will never be safe," Yusei retorted. "So if dying is what I have to do to ensure its safety, I'll do that. But either way, I'm not going to turn to being a Sith. I promise you that." He retracted his lightsaber's blade. "So go ahead, cut me down like you want. But don't come near this world again. There are no other Force-sensitives on this planet and this planet doesn't know anything about other worlds. You're only raising alarm that doesn't need to be here."

"Master, let me do as he wishes," Inquisitor called.

But Vader only held out his hand again and forced Yusei into a pile of hard but flat debris. However, it was hard enough that Yusei could feel himself on the verge of blacking out as he slid to the ground. He was barely able to hold himself off the ground, the pain in his shoulder was the only thing keeping him awake as more blood poured from the wound.

Suddenly, the metal began to move within his wound, trying to come out the front and Yusei cried out from the pain. Blood loss, pain, and exhaustion was beginning to reach Yusei as he was forcing himself to stay awake. Just as he felt the metal about to come out completely, it was shoved back in and that final stab of agonizing pain made Yusei black out.

Vader picked up the unconscious Yusei, slinging him over his shoulder. They walked into the shuttle with the Inquisitor using his Force-wielding capabilities to bring the still unconscious Stormtroopers into the shuttle as well.

R8 had been watching, though, and silently but hurriedly wheeled off to get to the others.

"With all due respect, Master, is there really a reason to take him alive when he will refuse every attempt to become a Sith? He was a Jedi Knight, not a youngling or Padawan who would be easier to manipulate," Inquisitor asked.

"We just need to break his stubborn will and show him that the Dark Side is stronger," Vader replied and the shuttle took off. "After that, he will join us without a problem. I will leave the breaking of his will to you, Inquisitor. And make sure to get information about the rebels that I've been hearing about."

"Yes, Master," Inquisitor agreed. They arrived in the Star Destroyer and Yusei was put in a cell while a medical droid went to work on his shoulder. _'To break a Jedi Knight's will? This will be difficult… but fun,'_ he thought as he walked away from the cell.


	45. Orders

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 43: Orders

"What do you mean they took him?!" Luna exclaimed as R8 explained to the three there that could understand him.

"Guys, we can't understand him like you can. We need to know what he's saying," Akiza called having heard from Jack and Crow the news. "What happened to Yusei?"

"R8 says that Vader and the Grand Inquisitor knocked him out and then are taking him to the Star Destroyer," Leo explained.

"Why would they want him alive?" Crow asked. "I mean, he's a Jedi!"

"They want to try to get him to be a Sith," Delaia explained. "I heard Darth Vader try to convince him to before you got me."

"And what happens if he refuses?" Akiza asked worried.

"Considering he's a Jedi, and a Jedi _Knight_ at that," Luna replied slowly, "they'll probably kill him."

"We need to find a way to get to him. _Now_ ," Jack stated. R8 made a few beeps. "What now?"

"The Star Destroyer just jumped to hyperspace," Leo answered sadly and the other three went wide eyed.

"Any clue as to where they're heading, R8?" Crow asked. It beeped an answer and they looked at the twins. The droid sighed before pulling up a hologram of the galaxy that had a line stopping with a red dot on a planet. "Where is that, you three?"

"Mustafar," Delaia answered seeming extremely worried.

"And why does that planet seem to be so bad?" Jack asked.

"Back during the war and the war when it was just Jedi and Sith, Mustafar is the planet where Jedi are brought to die," Luna explained. R8 made a bunch of upset motions and sounds.

"Wait, what do you mean-?" Leo asked. It beeped seeming annoyed. "How do you-?" It made a frustrated noise. "What do you mean you can't tell us who they are?! If they can help, Yusei-" It cut him off with a high-pitched squeal. "Ow! R8!" It beeped.

"What is going on with him?" Akiza asked. "That doesn't seem like him."

"He doesn't like all the questions we were throwing at them. Especially, the last one," Delaia explained. "Says something about knowing a few of Yusei's friends who can get to Yusei and get him out of there."

"Well, who then?" Jack asked.

R8 beeped again, seeming to be angry. Leo translated, "Says he's under strict orders from Yusei to not say anything about them other than that they're friends from the Clone Wars."

"If they can help, get them!" Akiza called.

R8 gave a slight growl before sending out the call. In a couple seconds, a figure with their face masked by a hood spoke, their voice hidden by a modulator, "This is Fulcrum, R8."

"Fulcrum?" Akiza questioned quietly. Leo, Luna, and Delaia even seemed confused.

R8 began to talk. "I see. Do you know the name of the Star Destroyer?" Fulcrum responded. It beeped. "The _Executor_. And they're going to Mustafar by your calculations?" It answered quickly. "Understood. The others and I will be there quickly to save him. Have Delaia meet us in orbit of Mandalore."

"Delaia?" Leo questioned. "He knows about Delaia?"

"Yusei must really trust this person," Jack commented. "The question is why?"

"Can Delaia do this?" Fulcrum asked. R8 looked at the young girl who nodded and it beeped the answered. "Good. Bring her immediately." It beeped again before the call cut off.

"Delaia, are you sure about this? You're no match for Vader or the Inquisitor," Akiza responded.

"I have to," she replied. "He would do it for me if our places were switched. I should do the same." They didn't like it, but knew she wouldn't budge.

"Delaia, still have the lightsaber Yusei gave you?" Leo asked. She brought it out.

"Wait, a practice lightsaber is weaker than a normal lightsaber," Luna cut in. "It can block weak laser shots that are used for small hits. But full blaster lasers… it won't hold up to that if she got in a fight." R8 pulled out a lightsaber and handed it to Delaia. "Who's lightsaber is that?"

R8 beeped a bit and the three non-Jedi looked at the three young ones for translation, so Leo answered shocked, "It's Yusei's."

"That doesn't look like Yusei's normal lightsaber," Crow commented.

R8 answered and Luna continued, "Before he returned to Earth that first time, he used to fight with two lightsabers."

"Two?!" Jack exclaimed.

R8 continued for Luna complete, "When he returned, he gave his second lightsaber to R8 to protect until he returned to using it. And the only ones who were ever allowed to know he had it was him, Master Obi-Wan, and Master Anakin. The only time anyone else would ever know he did this is when he had to give it to another under situations like this. But no other reason. So he's giving it to Delaia for her to use to save him. And…" she stopped seeming shocked.

"And what?" Akiza pressed.

"If he doesn't make it, for her to keep it," Luna finished seeming shocked.

"But… This isn't mine to use, I shouldn't," Delaia responded.

"Delaia, you have to," Leo responded. "Save Yusei, and then give it back to him. But use it to save our master."

"R-Right," she agreed.

Luna hugged her to comfort the young child. "You can do this, Delaia. You're a Jedi. And Jedi forget fear and distractions to focus on the task at hand. And this will be you facing your biggest fears," she told him.

"Right! Thanks, Padawan Luna," she agreed. Luna nodded before R8 and Delaia hurried out back to the junkyard where the starship was waiting for R8 to help her take off.

Jack looked at the twins and asked, "Who do you think that Fulcrum is?"

"We honestly don't know," Leo answered. "We didn't know Yusei knew anyone by the name of Fulcrum or had a codename of Fulcrum at the very least. I wonder how Yusei knows this person and why he trusts them so much to tell them about Delaia."

"Well, when he's back, he'll tell us," Akiza responded.

"Or as much as he's willing to tell," Crow cut in and they looked at him. "If he felt it was safe to tell us about Fulcrum, he would've told us by now. So he's either worried about Fulcrum's safety or worried for our own."


	46. Fulcrum's Plans

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 44: Fulcrum's Plans

Yusei slowly woke up in his cell. He knew well what had happened and where he was; He could feel the Dark Side surrounding this place like a thick fog. He sat up slowly before moving his arm a bit to find it back in working order and fine.

' _Did they really heal my arm?'_ Yusei thought shocked. _'They must really want me alive to become a Sith. But I won't succumb to anything they throw at me. I'm a Jedi now and forever.'_ He turned as the door to his cell as it opened. A familiar Sith stepped in, but it wasn't Vader. "Inquisitor…" he growled.

"My, my, so tense," Inquisitor responded. "You know, you wouldn't become a minion Inquisitor like me. Oh no, Lord Vader and the Emperor want you to become a Sith Lord due to your overwhelming power."

"For the final time, I'm not becoming a Sith. I will die before doing so," Yusei refused sternly.

"We'll see about that," Inquisitor responded. A few troopers came in and locked Yusei's arms back, pushing him towards another cell. When they entered, the Jedi was immediately strapped down to a flat, vertical surface with metal cuffs. "First off, we'll work on information."

"I'm not telling you anything," Yusei retorted.

"I know Jedi are trained to resist mind probes, but we'll see how long you can hold up," he paused and Yusei looked as two rods were lowered and pointed at each of his sides, ready to electrocute him. With that in play, the Inquisitor continued, "to pain." He used the Force to activate the electricity and Yusei immediately cried out at the volts being forced at him.

. . .

Delaia came into orbit above Mandalore. She noticed a ship not to far off. A image of Fulcrum appeared in front of her. "Welcome, Delaia. Have R8 land on the surface and we'll come get you," the mysterious figure ordered.

"O-Okay," she responded.

R8 landed the ship in a hidden location and a transport ship landed beside it. She slowly stepped out followed by the hooded figure. R8 whistled happily.

"It's nice to see you again, too, R8," the figure responded, her voice no longer changed so she seemed like a young teenager. Perhaps Yusei's age. The person turned to the young Jedi. She lowered her hood to reveal a young Togruta. She seemed about Yusei's age, maybe a year younger, and it didn't take long for Delaia to see two lightsabers on her waist. "Hello, Delaia. My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm a good friend of Yusei's."

"You know me," Delaia responded.

"Delaia, we must hurry," Ahsoka told her. "Come with me." Delaia slowly followed her. The Togruta told the droid, "R8, have the ship follow us but stay out of sight of any other ships." It beeped in agreement and took off. Delaia walked into the transport ship with Ahsoka. It quickly took off. "Now, Delaia, when you return to Earth and speak with your friends, I must ask you to do something."

"Sure, what is it?" the young one replied

"Do not speak my true name to anyone. It is for the safety of your friends, you, Yusei, and I," Ahsoka responded. "I am trusting you with this. Can you do it?"

"Yes, Ahsoka," she responded. "Are you a Jedi?"

"I was Jedi. But I never became a Jedi Knight before I left the Order," she responded as they boarded with the main ship.

"What happened?" Delaia asked. "Why did you leave?"

"During my Trials, I was framed for something I didn't commit. Without actually looking for the truth, the Council expelled me. After it was revealed that I was framed, I was offered to rejoin the Order as a Jedi Knight. I declined the offer. My faith to the Jedi Order was shook, I was hurt. I knew my path was not that of the Order," Ahsoka responded. "Yusei knows this."

"I see. How long have you known Master Yusei?" Delaia asked.

"A long time. We met as Younglings in the Jedi Temple and quickly became friends. We were then assigned at the same time as Padawans, me to Master Anakin Skywalker and Yusei to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," she explained.

They went up to the command center where the young one was greeted by another man, "Hello, young one. My name is Commander Sato. I lead the Rebellion against the Empire and the one who was willing to help Yusei with everything we had."

"I appreciate the help, sir. My name is Delaia Moon," the youngest one introduced kindly.

"It is a pleasure," he responded.

"Are you really part of a rebellion against the Empire?" the young Padawan asked in shock and wonder.

Sato grinned a bit. "Yes, we are," he answered. "Now let's head to get your master, shall we?"

"Yes, sir," Delaia agreed and they quickly jumped into hyperspace. "How are we going to get to the Star Destroyer he's on, though? I mean, they'll be able to scan us easily."

"We prepared for that," Ahsoka responded. "The transport ship we came on is an Imperial Transport ship. We can sneak up on the Star Destroy and attach to its side in an area that we know has less Stormtroopers. After that, it'll be up to you."

"Me?" Delaia questioned.

"You'll go into the vent system and sneak to the hallway where Yusei's cell is," Ahsoka instructed. "Once you find his cell, check for anyone around before entering and getting him out of the cell." She handed the young one a small, hand held communicator. "When you're ready for pick up, signal us and we'll help you get out with Yusei. Think you can do that?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm just a bit scared."

"Be strong, Delaia. A Jedi or even someone like me is strong in all situations so we can help those in need. And Yusei needs you now," the other responded. "He needs you to be strong and face those fears." Delaia looked at his lightsaber that he had given to her. "You'll do good, Delaia. You're special that way."

"Thank you, Ahsoka," the young Jedi responded. Ahsoka nodded before they came out of hyperspace and looked to see the Star Destroyer a good distance away.

"Are you ready, Delaia?" Sato asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good," he responded. "Ahsoka will lead you to the ship and will stay with the ship until you are ready for pickup."

"Yes, sir," she agreed and followed Ahsoka. They quickly took off.

When they got close enough to the ship, it landed against the side of it where Ahsoka and Delaia both sensed there were little to no Stormtroopers around. Ahsoka cut a hole into the side of the ship with her two lightsaber and Delaia helped push it out. It landed hard but the resonance of the bang was softened significantly thanks to them using the Force.

Delaia stepped through the opening and looked up at a vent shaft just above her. Ahsoka gave her a quick hand on getting into the vent before she crawled through, shutting the hatch behind her.

"Be safe, kid," Ahsoka whispered before placing the metal back into the wall, but ready to be pushed back out for a quick opening, shutting the door to the transport dock.


	47. Rescue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 45: Rescue

Yusei was shocked again, electricity pulsing through him. As soon as the electricity was stopped, he panted and looked down. He had not broken and it had been about a day of these sessions.

"Any other Jedi would've broken by now," Inquisitor commented.

"Well, I'm no other Jedi," Yusei retorted.

"Oh, believe me, I know," Inquisitor responded. "One of the last Jedi to escape Order 66. And the only one we've managed to find. Tell me, Yusei, how did you survive Order 66? Did your Padawan perish in the fire?"

Yusei took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "I heard the Emperor give the order to wipe out the Jedi and I warned Jedi Master Aayla Secura and my Padawan who were with me. Master Secura told me to leave with my Padawan. I was reluctant, but was forced to give in." He then continued with a lie, "I tried to grab my Padawan and take him away from getting killed. But just as I was about to reach him, he was shot and killed. Aayla Secura was mere seconds after that. So I escaped alone, but with the loss of my Padawan on my shoulders."

"Ah, and I'm sure such pain ails you day after day," Inquisitor responded. "But you keep that pain bottled up like a good Jedi. Wouldn't it be better if you let it all out?"

"No, it wouldn't. By shouldering my own weight, I can help keep my friends with their own," he replied.

"Just like a Jedi," Inquisitor responded. "Now, tell me about the rebels."

"Rebels?" Yusei questioned in a lie.

Inquisitor immediately shocked him again. Once it stopped, he pressed, "Yes, Yusei Fudo, other rebels. We know there are Jedi in the rebel group, making it much more difficult. I know and you know that you've been keeping in touch with them."

"Sorry, Inquisitor, I haven't been keeping in touch with other Jedi. I only know two others that survived," Yusei responded. "Neither one of them are in any rebellion." He cried out again as electricity shocked him.

Suddenly, the door opened and the electricity stopped. A Stormtrooper stepped in the slightest bit. "Sir," he called.

"What is it?" the Sith questioned sternly and annoyed.

"There are rebel ships about eighteen-hundred klicks from the ship," the trooper told him.

"What?!" Inquisitor exclaimed.

With the distraction in place, Yusei summoned the Force and unlocked his restrainments. With just as much speed and agility, he grabbed his lightsaber from the Inquisitor's belt and forced the Inquisitor hard against the wall, hard enough to immediately knock him out.

There was a landing sound outside the doorway and the troopers shot at the source. But the shots were reflected back by what sounded like a lightsaber. They were quickly knocked out by the reflected blasts.

Yusei was shocked to see Delaia running in. "Master!" she called as he fell to a knee weak. "Are you alright, Master?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit weakened," he answered. "How did you get here?"

"Fulcrum brought me here to help you escape," she answered as she helped Yusei stand up. She looked at the unconscious Inquisitor who appeared to be bridging on waking up. "But it seems like you were getting close to escaping on your own."

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's get out of here," Yusei responded as the Inquisitor began to move. They quickly ran out. "Where's Ahsoka right now?"

"In a ship waiting on the side of the Star Destroyer," Delaia answered.

"Lead the way, Delaia," he told her.

"Yes, Master," she agreed. He followed her through the winding corridors until he felt Ahsoka's familiar Force signature nearing. Delaia immediately pulled out a remote communicator. "Ahsoka, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Delaia," she replied.

"I have Yusei. We're about a minute run from your location. Are you ready to pick us up?" the young Jedi responded.

"We're ready and waiting," Ahsoka responded. "And Yusei, if you can hear me, try not to do this again."

"I won't make any promises other than I'll try my best," Yusei responded and they could both hear Ahsoka give a soft chuckle.

They reached the opening where Ahsoka was waiting with an opened port. They heard Stormtroopers closing in, along with very angry, running footsteps. Yusei turned to see the Inquisitor closing in. Delaia hurried into the ship before she could be recognized and just as Yusei was about to get in, the Inquisitor used the Force and slammed him into a wall.

Yusei fell to his knees, but quickly used his lightsabers to deflect blaster shots that the Stormtroopers were firing after him. Ahsoka quickly stepped in for a moment and blocked the shots before her and Yusei followed Delaia's lead and ran into the ship. They closed the hatch and the ship took off.

They were immediately met with TIE Fighters coming at them and at the command ship. R8 in the Jedi Starfighter was fending them off pretty well along with the gunman on the command ship.

"Command Sato," Yusei called.

"Yusei, it is good to hear your voice," he responded.

"Hyperjump to Mandalore. There we can regroup easier and if we do it now, they won't have a way to calculate where we're going," Yusei ordered.

"Understood, Yusei," Sato responded and they heard him giving the order. In the next second, all the rebel ships, including the stolen transport, were gone from the system.


	48. Farewells and Welcomes

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 46: Farewells and Welcomes

It took them about an hour; but when they arrived at Mandalore, Yusei met the rebels with Ahsoka and Delaia. "I can't thank you enough, Ahsoka, Commander Sato," he told them. He looked at you. "And you, too, Delaia. You did very well back there."

"Thank you, Master," she responded.

"And it was our pleasure to help, Yusei," Ahsoka responded.

"We are still hoping you'll join the rebellion," Sato responded.

"I'll join the rebellion as soon as I can. However, there is another danger that isn't the Empire on my homeworld that I need to stop first. If I don't, there's no telling what will happen," Yusei told him. "But as soon as the threat is stopped, I'll let you know and we can meet once again with me joining."

"And your military and battle experience will help us immensely," Sato responded.

"I can only hope so, Commander," Yusei responded. "For now, though, I need to return to Earth. Before the Empire comes looking for me there and destroys the planet."

"If you're planet gets attacked, Yusei, let us know," Ahsoka told him.

"Yes," Sato agreed. "We have enough worlds at the mercy of the Empire. We cannot afford another to fall."

"Thank you for the support, Commander, Ahsoka," Yusei responded kindly. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"I'll walk you two to your ship," Ahsoka responded. Yusei and Delaia nodded to Ahsoka, then to Commander Sato, and then left the room with Ahsoka. As they reached the ship, Ahsoka hugged Yusei tight. "Be safe, alright?"

"I'll try," he assured her. "I promise."

Ahsoka let go of him before looking at Delaia. "And you, Delaia, stay strong no matter what happens. You have proven today that you are a Jedi at heart. If you stay strong like that, your master and the galaxy will be very proud and lucky."

"I understand, Ahsoka. Thank you for your help," the young Jedi responded.

Ahsoka turned back to Yusei. "Until we meet again, Yusei," she told him.

"And let's hope it's on better terms," he responded kindly with a soft grin. She nodded in agreement before letting Delaia and Yusei take off.

. . .

They arrived back at the junkyard in Satellite in the middle of the night. Yusei turned to Delaia as she got out. "You really did do well, Delaia," he told her. "You've grown into a worthy Jedi Padawan already."

"I only hope I am," she responded.

"Come on," Yusei called. "We need to get back and let the others know I'm alright."

"Right!" she agreed. "I have a feeling they'll be too worried at this point."

"Considering it's been over a day since I got captured, I don't doubt it," Yusei responded.

They were quick to arrive at the garage where they were shocked to see Leo and Luna waiting with Akiza, Jack, and Crow. As soon as they heard the door open, they turned to see the two Jedi enter.

"Yusei!" Crow exclaimed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Don't worry."

"What about your shoulder?" Jack asked.

"Surprisingly, they put it back together," he answered moving it normally.

"How though? That metal went straight through," Crow responded.

"You'd be surprised at the technological advancements there is outside this world. In fact, this world is quite a ways behind the rest of the galaxy in technology," Yusei replied.

"Either way, it's good to see you're okay," Akiza commented. "What did they do there, though?"

"Mainly just electrocute me to get information off of me," Yusei answered.

"What kind of information did they want?" Leo asked.

"Fulcrum whom I know you got a glimpse of, other surviving Jedi, and the rebellion," Yusei answered.

"Rebellion?" Luna questioned. "Like, against the Empire?"

"Yes," he answered. "They've been fighting against the Empire for quite some time now."

"Are they the ones who helped Delaia grab you?" Akiza asked. Delaia nodded.

"Who is this 'Fulcrum', anyways?" Crow asked.

"Crow's right. You must really trust them if you told them about Delaia," Jack added.

"Fulcrum's identity is kept a secret from everyone but those she trusts. It's for the safety and good of everyone else. If the Empire learned her identity, that would put a lot of other people at risk along with the rebellion and those she knew," Yusei responded. "If the Empire found out you knew about her," he scoffed, "you would be in a lot of danger."

"So in other words, you're not going to tell us," Crow responded.

"Pretty much," Yusei answered.

"What about you, Delaia?" Leo asked.

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything," the youngest one there answered making the rest sigh in defeat.

"Well, I guess right now we should just be relieved that Yusei's back and safe," Luna responded. "And we all need rest."

Yusei nodded in agreement. "You three get home. It's pretty late as it is," he told them. "And Leo, Luna, you have training early in the morning. So get some rest for that."

Leo groaned in annoyance. But he and Luna quickly ran up and hugged Yusei in relief before leaving. Akiza gave him her own, tight hug, whispering, "Try not to do this again."

"I'll try, Akiza," he responded. "Go ahead and head home. Get some rest which I'm sure you need." She nodded and hurried out. He turned to Delaia. "Why don't you head off to get some sleep, too? You're probably pretty tired after the past day's events." She nodded and hurried off.

"You sure you're okay, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," the Jedi answered. "I should be fine."

"' _Should_ ' be?" Jack questioned.

"I'm just a bit weakened after the electrocutions. But don't worry, I've been through worse," he replied.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I can explain another time," Yusei replied. "Right now, I think all of us need some sleep."

"Right," they gave in, seeming a bit annoyed. They then hurried to their beds for the night.


	49. Amnesiac- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 47: Amnesiac- Part 1

It was about two weeks later. Yusei was well and healed completely and things were back to normal; well, as normal as possible. He was debating taking Delaia to a planet where kyber crystals were, but it was one he knew wasn't inhabited by the Empire yet. She needed to get her crystal sometime. She was turning seven in the next couple days, which is a bit young but around the age where Younglings prepared to go and get their kyber crystals to make their own lightsabers.

At the moment, though, Yusei was on his duel runner again, testing out the speed of his runner. Delaia was on behind him and gripping on a bit tight, but not too bad.

But even with his mind on that, he was also thinking about the speed of his duel runner, _'This kind of speed is no good! I need a new engine that can surpass the limits no matter what.'_

"Master, have you figured out that Accel Synchro, yet?" Delaia asked.

"No, I haven't," he answered honestly. "I'm trying to figure it out, though."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Master. You always do," she responded.

"Thanks, Delaia," he responded. "Are you going to be coming with Jack, Crow, and I to see Mina and Trudge at that restaurant? Or do you want to stay at the apartment?"

"I'll stay at the apartment, if that's okay with you," she replied.

"Of course, it's fine with me, Delaia," Yusei assured. "Making decisions on your own, Delaia, is something that makes you a better leader and Padawan." She gave a small smile and nodded.

. . .

Later that night, Trudge and Mina sat across from Yusei, Jack, and Crow in a fancy restaurant. As soon as they got the food, Crow dug in.

"Thanks. I don't know what this is about but…" Crow stopped mid-sentence, noticing Jack and Yusei weren't eating. "Come on, guys, eat."

Jack folded his arms as he said, "This is strange."

Mina and Trudge coughed a bit and Mina asked, stuttering a bit, "W-What is it?"

"Martha always told me, 'Nothing in this world is free. Be thankful to those who speak strict words to you. Watch out for a person who talks to nicely'," Yusei replied.

"It's just as Yusei says. You wouldn't treat us like this for no reason," Jack agreed.

Trudge and Mina obviously were getting nervous. "W-What is it?" Trudge stuttered like Mina.

"So there's no strings attached?" Jack asked.

Trudge hesitantly replied, "Truth is, we have a small favor to ask you."

"I knew it," Jack responded.

"It's nothing too difficult. We found a person with memory loss. We were wondering if you could take care of him," Mina told them.

"Why should we do something like that?" Yusei asked. After all, Trudge and Mina could've found someone else to take care of this man. There was no true reason to ask them as far as he could tell.

"Right now, New Domino City is busy with the tourists and turbo duelists. It's okay if just for a little while," Mina replied.

"Our garage isn't a hotel," Jack retorted.

"Besides, we can't take care of anyone right now anyways," Crow added still eating. "We're busy enough with keeping track of Delaia."

"Come on, Yusei," Trudge begged.

"Sorry, but we can't," Yusei responded.

"Jack, please," Mina begged.

"No," Jack refused bluntly.

"Can't you do something?" Trudge continued.

"Sorry, but we really can't," Crow intervened.

"You're being treated to something like this and you plan to refuse?!" Trudge asked mad.

"Where is he right now?" Crow asked.

"He should have been here a long time ago," Trudge remarked.

"If he doesn't come, we can't do anything," Crow told them.

Later, they walked back into the garage where Delaia was waiting, watching someone. As they walked, Crow said, "That was close. We were about to take in a stranger."

"That's because you ate all that food without paying attention to the details," Jack remarked.

"That's because I never know when I'll eat food like that again!" Crow retorted while Yusei sighed.

That's when he finally noticed someone working on Jack's runner whom of which Delaia was watching. Jack and Crow then noticed as well.

"What're you doing to my runner?!" Jack asked angry. "Are you one of those duel runner thieves?" He then punched the man in the face so hard, the man flew to the ground. "Don't ever come near my duel runner again! Be glad I'm only doing this to you!" He then drove off.

Yusei helped the person up while Delaia asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Guys, we should just leave that guy alone," Crow told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Yusei responded.

Trudge and Mina ran over. "What happened?" Trudge asked.

"It wasn't Jack's fault," Crow replied and pointed over to the man next to Yusei and Delaia. "It's because this guy messed with Jack's duel runner."

"Bruno!" Mina called at the man. "Why are you in a place like this?"

Bruno got on his knees and apologized, "Sorry. I thought his duel runner was amazing and I got sucked up into it."

"Is this the person you wanted us to look after?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Mina answered.

"What should we do?" Crow asked Yusei.

"Even if I asked him to…" Yusei was cut off by Jack coming in.

Jack grabbed Bruno and said, "I'll return him later." He then rode off again.

"What's going on?" Crow wondered.

"Let's go," Yusei said and turned to Mina and Trudge as Delaia boarded behind him. "Let us handle the rest."

They found Bruno being thrown to the ground. "Please stop," Bruno begged. "I hate violence." Yusei quickly used the Force to stop Jack's arm from moving at all and hold him back.

"Jack, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Crow asked the Signer.

Jack ignored him and asked Bruno, "What did you do to my runner?"

"What're you talking about?" Yusei wondered.

"My duel runner's power has increased," Jack answered surprising Delaia and Yusei.

"All I did was adjust the computer in your runner a bit," Bruno told them.

"Yusei tried to increase the power of our duel runners so much," Crow stated. "And you did all of that in that short amount of time."

"That's the only thing I can think of," Jack added.

Delaia followed Yusei as he walked up to Bruno and placed his hands on Bruno's shoulders, kindly asking him, "How did you do it?"

Bruno got up and went to a computer with Jack's runner on it. "I changed the timing of the boosters so it can power up slightly," he informed.

"I hadn't noticed it before," Yusei responded.

"What're they talking about?" Crow asked.

"I have no idea," Jack replied. "Don't let your guard down. I can't think of him as being an ally."

Delaia looked at Jack and Crow making them turn back to them. She mouthed to them, "He's fine. Don't worry."

"This is also applied to Crow and your duel runners," he told Yusei. "If I tweak the program, the power should be greater than now."

"Really?" Crow asked.

"Crow, are you listening to what he's saying?" Jack asked.

Bruno turned to Crow. "I'll adjust it right away," he told the bird named man. Crow became thrilled about it while Jack face-palmed.

"Is your name…" Yusei asked but Bruno finished.

"Yeah, my name is Bruno," he answered. "You're Yusei, Crow, Delaia, and Jack, right?" They nodded.

"With your skills, I want you to look at this. It's not moving so well," Yusei said and brought him over to his duel runner's computer.

"This is the Ener-D engine using your project," Bruno responded.

"Does it still rotate?" Crow asked.

"It doesn't yet," Yusei replied.

"It's just using a program right now. But it's better for you to use it," Bruno added. "The Ener-D in a duel runner engine gets worn down as it is used."

"But you can use the program to improve the speed, right?" Delaia asked.

"Right," he answered.

"Isn't that what the new engine was for?" Jack asked. "Are you making a mistake?"

"Can you stay quiet for a while? We're talking about something important right now," Yusei told Jack. Delaia was also too caught up into what they were talking about to question her master's actions. She had to admit to herself that she needed to learn this too.

But I did hear Jack ask, "Are you serious?" They ignored him and continued to talk to Bruno.


	50. Amnesiac- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 48: Amnesiac- Part 2

The next day, Delaia sat with Bruno and Yusei as they talked about some programming information.

"Thanks for the help, Bruno," the young girl in the area told him.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed. "Your suggestions have been helpful."

"Your basics for it were solid. As I would've expected for Professor Fudo's son," Bruno responded.

"Did you know my father?" Yusei asked, though Delaia was a bit confused.

Bruno didn't answer to the question. "Professor Fudo's Ener-D is in all the duel runner engines. Any duel runner mechanic would know. Does your name come from the Yusei Gear?" he asked.

"I think so," Yusei replied.

"Is that true? It's an interesting name. The 'Yusei Gear' is an interesting name," Bruno responded. "One gear won't do anything. The central gear uses the surrounded gears to rotate." Yusei nodded in agreement. "If we were just using parts of the duel runner, what's the central gear that moves them?" he asked.

"It's the duel monsters that are with us in turbo duels. Above that, I have bonds with Jack, Crow, Delaia, the twins, and Akiza," Yusei replied.

"It sounds wonderful," Bruno commented.

"Mina told us you lost your memories," Yusei mentioned.

"Did you really?" Delaia asked with slight worry in her voice.

"When I realized it, I was washed up on the beach," Bruno answered.

"Were you in some sort of accident?" Yusei asked.

"I don't remember it at all," he replied. "And when I work on duel runner and duel, it feels like I can remember something."

"Could you stay a while?" Yusei asked.

"Is that okay?" Bruno replied.

"Yeah. For the WRGP, we need a new machine," Yusei answered.

"If that's okay with you, I'll become part of the gear that reaches towards your dreams," Bruno agreed.

"Thanks," Yusei responded and they grabbed hands while Delaia grinned.

A while later, Jack and Crow were sitting around, with annoyed and bored expressions and their faces. Leo and Luna then came into the room and Leo asked, "Yusei, can you come play?"

"Leo just found a new combo," Luna added.

Seconds later, Akiza came in. "Yusei, I have a problem with my physics," she said.

Yusei heard Crow shush them. They began to talk about Bruno a bit but the Jedi Knight kept his mind focused on trying to work on a program.

. . .

It was late the next day, entering the darkness night. As time continued to pass, Delaia helped Bruno and Yusei a bit with suggestions as they typed on the keyboard until they finished the program.

"We did it," Bruno said. "This program is a miracle."

"Yeah," Delaia agreed followed by Yusei.

"Can I take a quick rest since I haven't had a rest for two days?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah, I haven't either," Yusei responded. "Delaia, needs it too."

"How about we install the program into the machine tomorrow?" the youngest one suggested. The other two nodded and Bruno went to bed.

"Delaia, you get to bed, alright?" Yusei suggested.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I have a bit of meditating to do first," he told her. "But don't worry, I'll get to bed soon enough."

"Yes, Master," she agreed and hurried off to bed.

Yusei went to his room and sat on his floor. He got into a meditation position and began to meditate for answers of what'll happen in the future through the Force.

. . .

The next day, they woke up to find the program they made gone. There wasn't a sign of it anywhere and the Jedi Knight and amnesiac were more that certain it was stolen.

"The data was stolen?!" Jack exclaimed angry as soon as the three programmers told the other two men.

"I was careless," Yusei admitted. "I should have kept a backup."

"It's all our fault. All three of us were careless," Bruno stated. "Right now, there's nothing we can do about it."

Jack grabbed Bruno and asked him, "Were you the one who stole it? I thought you were suspicious from the start."

"You're wrong. It wasn't me," Bruno replied.

"Let Bruno go," Delaia ordered Jack.

"Don't stop me! I'll get everything out of Bruno," Jack retorted.

"Jack, stop it already," Crow stated defensively, walking over.

"Why are you trying to protect him?" Jack asked sternly.

"There's nothing to protect. If Bruno did it, then he would have ran away after stealing the data," Crow reasoned. "What kind of thief would stick around after stealing something?"

"Whatever," Jack gave in and let Bruno go.

"Creating a program need a lot of work. It's complicated," Bruno said. He folded his arms, adding, "It's near impossible to create the program Yusei, Era, and I made."

"The only way is to find the thief, then," Jack said.

Crow blew over the computer keyboard and said, "The guy didn't leave behind any evidence. I can't even find a fingerprint."

"Without any evidence, how can we find the thief?" Jack wondered.

"Master Yoda told my master something once when looking for information on a mission: 'Do not assume. Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the villains behind this plot.'," Yusei responded.

"Who's Master Yoda?" Bruno asked.

"We'll explain later," Crow responded. "So where are you going with this, Yusei?"

"The Force is known to give Jedi visions of the future, past, or present if we meditate or asleep," Yusei began. "If I meditate and clear my mind, I might be able to see who came in here last night. If the Force wills it, at least."

"Try it, Yusei," Jack responded. "Though I doubt this would work."

"Trust the Force, Jack," Delaia told him. "We all know it's real. After all, how else could Jedi do all the things we can if it wasn't."

"Whatever," Jack responded, obviously acknowledging how true it was.

Yusei got into a meditation position on the ground and closed his eyes. After a couple minutes, he began to have a visions, much to his relief.

. . .

 _Yusei watched silently as he saw a man open the door in a now dimly lit garage. The man walked down to the computer and into the moonlight. That's when Yusei got a good look at the mysterious thief._

' _Lazar!' Yusei exclaimed mentally. 'Why am I surprised, honestly?'_

. . .

Yusei came out of the vision and looked at his friends while standing up. He nodded.

"Who was it?" Jack asked.

"Lazar," Yusei answered bluntly.

"Lazar?!" Crow exclaimed while everyone else seemed shocked. Yusei nodded.

"Why would Lazar steal your program?" Jack wondered.

"I'm not really sure," Yusei answered.

"Do you know that guy?" Bruno asked.

"He's the Vice Director of Sector Security," Yusei explained.

"Why would Sector Security being looking for our program?" Bruno wondered.

"I don't know. But I do want to find out," Yusei answered while the others nodded in agreement.


	51. Robotic Instigator

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 49: Robotic Instigator

Bruno and Yusei with Delaia behind him, since she couldn't be talked out of coming, drove in a group looking for Lazar while Jack and Crow looked other places. Yusei was explaining to Bruno the Force, Jedi, and Sith and everything in between while looking.

Eventually, though, they caught sight of the clown faced man driving away in a car. They quickly but subtly followed him to a mall.

"Where is he going?" Yusei wondered. They walked through the mall when suddenly, the crowd got bigger and more thick. It didn't take long before the two Jedi and Bruno had noticed they had been tricked when they lost Lazar.

They hurried out and caught Lazar's car heading in another direction. "That's heading to the warehouses at the Satellite pier," Yusei commented.

"Then let's go," Delaia suggested. "Maybe we can cut him off before he can get to wherever he's going."

"Doubtful, but let's go still," Bruno responded and Yusei nodded. They hurried off towards where they knew Lazar was heading.

. . .

Lazar walked inside and met a man, named Primo, in one of the halls of the building. "The program, sir," Lazar told him while handing over the data.

"You are dismissed," Primo responded and Lazar left. Primo turned to a surveillance camera and saw Yusei, Delaia and Bruno entering the building. "So he's here. Looking for the program, no doubt. But he's too late."

Primo pressed a button before walking off.

. . .

The two Jedi and Bruno walked around the building and found a factory full of unfamiliar machinery.

"This is almost like a spaceship or something," Bruno stated.

"Depends on the spaceship you're thinking of," Yusei responded.

They walked around to further investigate the area. "Do you have any idea on where the program is in here?" Bruno asked the Jedi Knight.

"I'm sensing something in here who might be the person who has it," Yusei explained. "But it's too faint for me to track without being closer to it."

"Why is it so faint, though?" Bruno asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered.

"We'll find the program, Master," Delaia reassured.

"I know we will," he agreed.

Suddenly, alarms went off and a door slammed down, separating Yusei and Delaia from Bruno.

"Bruno!" Yusei called.

"I'm fine!" the man called back. "I'll keep up my search on this side while you keep up yours."

"Be careful, Bruno," Yusei told him. "The person I was sensing had the Dark Side of the Force around them. So be careful and watch everything around you."

"Right," Bruno agreed and the two Jedi heard the human leave.

The Jedi Knight and Padawan turned and walked around more, watching everything they passed and everything that moved or they sensed. It didn't take long, though, before they noticed a familiar, purple haired clown turning a corner into a room.

"There's Lazar!" Delaia exclaimed quietly.

"Come on, Delaia," Yusei ordered and they turned behind the clown.

Before Lazar knew anything else, Yusei used the Force to make Lazar freeze in place and unable to move. As soon as they got within arm's reach of Lazar, Yusei grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Yusei held Lazar off the ground slightly, with his arm at Lazar's neck.

"Oh, hello, Yusei and little girl," Lazar greeted nervously. "Wha-What seems to be the problem?"

"Where's the program, Lazar?" Yusei asked sternly.

"Why, I don't know anything about either of them," Lazar denied innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Lazar," Delaia ordered as Yusei's warning glare intensified and even Lazar grew slightly fearful of the deadly eyes being directed at him.

"Where are they?" Yusei asked again, slightly anger and frustration in his voice.

"Uh… um… uh…" Lazar stammered. He was obviously trying to find a way out of the situation without telling anything of what he knew but he was struggling to with Yusei's glare that only seemed to grow stronger the longer he waited. "I… You see, my higher ups… um…" Lazar was cut off as a robot came out, taking all of their attention to it.

"Orders received. Closing and locking all exits in room," he listed off.

"Oh, great," Delaia stated sarcastically as the doors shut and were locked tight. "I don't think we're getting out of here anytime soon."

"We're trapped here, then," Yusei stated. He sent a glare at Lazar before letting him go.

"Lockdown sequence complete. If the doors are to be unlocked, you must defeat me in a duel," the robot requested.

"So we have to beat that thing to get out?" Yusei asked.

"Correct," the robot answered. "Choose a player."

"Uh, how about one of you do it?" Lazar suggested.

"Fine," Yusei denied. "I'm going. Stay here, May, and watch Lazar." She nodded. The Jedi Knight jumped over the railing and onto the ground. He got his duel disk and deck ready in its slot.

"Master, be careful!" Delaia called.

"I'll be fine, Delaia," Yusei told her. "Don't worry about me. I've been trained to deal with stressful situations like this."

"Duel initiated," the robot called. "Opponent may have first turn."

"Fine," Yusei agreed and drew his card. "I activate the spell card One for One! By sending Speed Warrior from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Level Eater (Attack 600/ Defense 0) in defense mode. I then summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron in order to synchro summon, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" His monster came to the field with his signature punch. "And due to Junk Warrior's effect, it gains attack equal to the attack of all level two or below monsters I control (Junk Warrior: Attack 2900). I then set a face down and end my turn."

The robot drew his card. "Activating card, Level Limit- Area B! Now all level four or above monsters will be changed to defense position," it declared and Junk Warrior switched to its defense mode. "Ending turn with three face downs."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Graceful Revival to special summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard in attack mode," he declared.

"Activating counter, Malfunction to negate the activation of Graceful Revival and resetting it by paying 500 life points," the robot fought and its life points fell to 3500. And since Graceful Revival was negated Speed Warrior returned to the graveyard. "And now since a counter trap card I control negated one of your cards, I can special summon Lock Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense position. Now while Lock Dragon is in face up defense mode, both players are forbidden from special summoning monsters. I then activate Counter Force. This card gains one Charge Counter due to a counter trap card being activated. During my standby phase, I can send Counter Force to the graveyard and inflict 1000 points of damage to you for each Charge Counter that is on Counter Force."

' _That thing is going to try to put four counters on it, so it can inflict 4000 points of damage at me. I need to find a way around this monster and fast,'_ Yusei thought.

. . .

Meanwhile, Bruno walks into a new room and looks around in shock. Suddenly the door opened behind him and he couldn't see who it was before he was knocked out.

. . .

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

The bot drew its card. "I activate Summon Pass! Now when a player normal summon a level four or below monster, the player's opponent draws one card and the summoned monster's controller must then call what type of card is drawn, a monster, spell, or trap. If the player calls wrong, the summoned monster is destroyed," it declared. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew. "I switch Level Eater into attack position and activate Synchro Gift. By reducing Junk Warrior's attack to 0 (Junk Warrior: Attack 0) until the end phase, I can increase the attack of Level Eater by the original attack of Junk Warrior until the end phase (Level Eater: Attack 2900)," he declared. "Level Eater, attack Lock Dragon!"

"Countering with Negate Attack. This negates the attack and ends the battle phase. And then the effect of Counter Force activates, giving it a second Charge Counter," the robot countered.

"I end my turn," Yusei finished and due to it being the end phase, Level Eater's attack returned to 600 and Junk Warrior's attack returned to 2900.

The robot drew a card. "Setting one face down and ending turn," he declared.

Yusei drew his card. But that's when alarms started going off and lights blinked in an eerie, red glowing pattern. "SELF-DESTRUCTION INITIATED! PLEASE EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!" a mechanical voice called. It continued to repeat its warning over and over.

"Yusei, please hurry!" Lazar called.

"I'm trying, Lazar!" Yusei retorted. He turned back to the duel. "I summon Drill Synchron (Attack 800/ Defense 300) in attack mode!"

"I activate the effect of Summon Pass!" the robot called and it drew its card. "Guess the type of card."

"A trap," Yusei stated. The robot revealed the card to be the trap card, Barrel Behind the Door. "I activate Blind Spot Strike! This increases the attack of Drill Synchron by the defense of Lock Dragon until the end phase."

"Activating, Magic Jammer. This negates the effect of your card and destroys it by discarding Barrel Behind the Door! This also added a third Charge Counter to Counter Force," the robot defended.

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

"Yusei!" came Crow's voice in over the PA system. "You and Delaia need to get out of there!"

"Are you watching this?"Yusei asked.

"Yeah, and you need to get out of there now!" Jack replied.

"I can't. This entire room's been put on lockdown until I beat this robot. I have Lazar in here too and none of us can leave until I beat this thing," Yusei explained.

"Then hurry it up!" Crow retorted.

"I'm trying, Crow. For now, all of you get out of here. I'll meet you outside," Yusei reassured.

"Do you know where she is?" Bruno asked.

"Just get out now! I need to focus," Yusei responded before he turned back to the duel again, blocking out Lazar's urgent - and annoying - calls for the Jedi Knight to hurry. Delaia was also seeming to get annoyed by Lazar.

The robot drew its card. "Activating Messenger of Peace! Now neither player can attack with monsters that have 1500 or more attack points," it declared. "And during each of my standby phases, I must either pay 100 life points or destroy Messenger of Peace. Ending turn there."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Double Cyclone! By targeting my set Graceful Revival and your Counter Force, I can destroy them," he declared.

"Activating Solemn Judgement to negate the effect of Double Cyclone by paying half my life points," the robot declared and its life points fell to 1750. The effect of Counter Force activated, giving it a fourth counter.

"I tribute Level Eater in order to tribute summon Earthquake Giant (Attack 1600/ Defense 2100) in attack mode," Yusei fought but duel to the effect of Level Limit- Area B, Yusei's monster was switched to defense position since it was a level five monster. "I activate the effect of Earthquake Giant! Since its battle position was changed, I can switch Lock Dragon to attack mode. And this means Lock Dragon's effect is no longer applied to both players. And then I activate, Panic Wave! By destroying Graceful Revival, I can negate the effects of all face up Continuous Spell and Trap cards and any effect monsters you control this turn. So now I tune Junk Warrior with Drill Synchron to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Now Stardust Dragon, attack Lock Dragon!" The attack succeeded and the robot's life points fell to 0.

All the doors were unlocked and Yusei used the Force to jump back up to Delaia and Lazar on the platform. He immediately ordered, "Let's get out of here, now."

They nodded and ran out fast. Right before Lazar was able to disappear, however, Yusei did the same thing as before and Yusei the Force to freeze Lazar in place. Jack, Bruno, and Crow came running up.

"Whoa," Crow muttered. "Are you actually freezing him in place with the Force?"

"Like we said, the Force allows us to do a lot of things," Delaia told them.

"Lazar, tell us now, where is the program?" Yusei ordered.

"I may have given it to my higher-ups at their order," he answered nervously.

"Are you serious?!" Jack exclaimed infuriated.

"I was ordered to! Don't kill me please!" Lazar responded fearfully.

Yusei rolled his eyes and let go of his grip on Lazar. "Don't think of doing this again, Lazar. Trust me, you don't want to," he told the clown who nodded and quickly ran off after.

"What're we going to do, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Well," Bruno responded, "the only thing we can do is try to create it again."

"Think you can?" Jack questioned.

"We should be able to," Yusei responded. "It'll be difficult, but possible."

"Then let's get to it," Delaia suggested. "The sooner we get it done again, the better." They all nodded in agreement, with a slight grin.


	52. Parent to Child

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 50: Parent to Child

It had been two weeks since the incident with Lazar. The new program was just about finished again. It had taken a bit longer since Yusei needed to get back to training the twins and Delaia. Yusei was a bit worried about Delaia since he knew she was starting to see him like a father. He didn't mind that too much at the moment as long as it didn't get too cemented.

When Yusei was Obi-Wan's Padawan, there was the parent-child bond there as is usually expected between the a master and a Padawan. But it is expected that the Padawan be ready to separate from their master when it's time. Yusei had managed to do so which was good. But Delaia was so young when she was forced into this situation. She wouldn't have the full experience needed to separate herself so easily, and it worried Yusei as her master.

That day, Zora stood outside the garage, watching something. the four Jedi, psychic, and two men walked outside to check on her.

"Hey, Zora, why are you so upset?" Crow asked.

"Oh, be quiet!" Zora yelled.

"What's troubling you?" Yusei asked calmly.

Zora sighed. "The town committee has decided they'll be replacing the cuckoo clock that I've cherished," she explained sadly.

They looked at it and Crow mentioned, "It isn't moving."

"Don't remind me of that!" Zora yelled.

"That's pretty awful. To lose something you care about," Delaia commented.

"Yes, indeed," Zora agreed.

"Why is Zora being so mean to me?" they heard Crow mumble.

"My son is coming to visit, but we're in an argument," Zora stated. She then covered Crow's ears and yelled, "You know!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh at it.

Zora stalked inside, leaving them to return to working on the duel runners. After a bit of working on them, Yusei heard someone open the door.

"Nice duel runners," a man complimented.

They looked up to see the man standing in the doorway. "Aren't you Zora's son?" Akiza asked.

"Yep," he replied. "My name is Lyndon. I set out three years ago to study clocks and just returned to repair the broken one here."

"Your actions were the worst," Crow stated.

"He's the worst," Jack corrected.

"Did you leave in order to train yourself?" Akiza asked.

"Yep," Lyndon answered.

"You should probably apologize to Zora, Lyndon," Yusei told him gently. "Try to make things right again." Lyndon seemed hesitant.

"Would Zora fight with her son again?" Akiza wondered.

"Yeah," Lyndon replied.

"The stronger your bonds are with your parents, the harder it is to get words across," Akiza added. The boy grabbed her hands and shook them in agreement to her statement.

Yusei grabbed Lyndon and pulled him away. "You should probably get to work fixing the clock," he told him.

"Yeah," Crow agreed. "The old clock is going to be replaced."

Lyndon immediately dashed to fix the clock. However, Akiza called, stopping him, "You need to change into something better."

. . .

Yusei, Jack, and Delaia followed Akiza as she led Lyndon to a tuxedo store. She got Lyndon to dress in a tuxedo while they watched from the side.

Lyndon began to have a bit of trouble with his tie so Jack walked over. He grabbed the end of it and pulled on it tightly before Akiza stopped him.

"I'll do it," she stated and successfully, and easily, tied it in place.

"How did you learn to tie those things?" Yusei asked.

"My father needs to tie his tie every morning. So I got used to it," Akiza answered.

"You did that a lot when you were young too, right Akiza?" I responded.

Akiza grinned and agreed with, "Right."

"Well, now that that's done, why don't we get you to your mother?" Delaia suggested kindly.

"Yeah," Lyndon agreed and they left. He asked them to stay outside while he confronted his mother.

They waited outside the door, just out of view, as his mother saw him, clearly shocked by his presence.

"Mom, I came back to fix the clock tower for you," Lyndon told Zora.

"Is this how Lyndon was supposed to apologize to his mother?" Jack wondered.

But just as Lyndon finished explaining why he left and why he came back, Zora picked up a chair and threw it at him. The son tripped but, thankfully, wasn't hit by the chair.

"It was you who broke the clock!" Zora yelled.

Crow came up and asked, "What happened?"

Lyndon explained everything and at the end of the explanation, Zora asked Lyndon, "Do you even have the courage to fix the clock?" Her son looked down doubtful. Lyndon turned to leave again but Crow stepped in front of him.

"You can't run away, Lyndon. How about a duel? If I win, you have to apologize to your mother and fix the clock. But if you win, you can do whatever you please," Crow challenged.

"Fine," Lyndon agreed.

They each grabbed their decks and duel disks. Yusei paid close attention to Crow's expressions as I knew he was going to pull something.

Lyndon went first and drew his card. "I summon Monster Clock (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. That's all for now," he declared.

Crow drew. "I summon Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain (Attack 500/ Defense 800) in attack mode. And since I control a Blackwing, I can special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) from my hand in attack mode. Now Gale the Whirlwind, attack his Monster Clock!" he ordered.

"I activate the effect of Monster Clock! When this card is selected as an attack target, I can equip it with the attacking monster and increase its attack equal to the attack monster (Monster Clock: Attack 1300)!" Lyndon defended.

"Well, Fane the Steel Chain can attack you directly with its own effect," Crow stated and his monster successfully dealt damage dropping Lyndon's life points to 3500. "I end my turn there."

Lyndon drew his card and declared, "I summon Clock Knight No. 12 (Attack 1200/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now since I control a Clock Knight, I can activate the spell Clockwork to special summon Clock Knight No. 3 (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in attack mode, since its level is lower than Clock Knight No. 12. And then I activate the effect of Clock Knight No. 12 to flip a coin. If it lands on a Heads, Clock Knight No. 12 gains 1200 attack points for one turn. But if it lands on a Tails, Clock Knight No. 12 is destroyed." The coin flipped to a Tails but he defended his monster, "I activate the second effect of Clock Knight No. 3 to toss the coin again!" The coin landed on Heads this time increasing Clock Knight No. 12's attack to 2400. "And now I activate the first effect of Clock Knight No. 3 to flip another coin. If it lands on Heads, Clock Knight No. 3 gains 1200 attack points for one turn, but if it lands on tails, Clock Knight No. 3 will be destroyed." It landed on Heads jumping the monster's attack to 1500. "Clock Knight No. 12, attack his Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain!" The attack destroyed Crow's only monster and dropped Crow's attack to 2100. "Now Clock Knight No. 3, attack Crow directly!"

"I activate the effect of Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) to special summon it from my hand in defense mode," Crow defended. Lyndon chose not to attack again and finished his turn. And due to it being the end phase, both Clock Knights' attacks returned to a normal 1200 and 300 points.

Crow drew his card to begin to his turn and Yusei caught sight of the card. "I set one card face down."

' _Mirror Force? We'll see if Crow actually decides to use it, with what I can tell he's thinking at the moment,'_ he thought.

"Then I normal summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to revive my Blackwing- Fane the Steel Chain (Attack 500/ Defense 800) in defense mode," Crow declared. "Now I tune Fane the Steel Chain and Ghibli the Searing Wind with Blizzard the Far North to synchro summon. Rise up, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Blackwing Armor Master, attack Clock Knight No. 3!" The attack succeeded and Lyndon's life points fell to 1300. "I end my turn."

"I think I'll forfeit," Lyndon stated in defeat.

"You better not forfeit," Crow retorted stopping him. "You need to see every duel to the end. Do you really want to give up in front of Zora?"

Lyndon looked at him shocked. He then grew a determined face and answered, "No, I don't." He drew his card. "I summon Time Wizard (Attack 500/ Defense 400) in attack mode and activate its effect. Now I get to toss a coin and if I call it right, I can destroy your monster," Lyndon played and called his guess. It turned out as correct and Crow's only monster was destroyed. "Monster Clock and Clock Knight No. 12, attack him directly!" The attacks went through and Yusei watched to Crow as the bird named man decided not to use Mirror Force, which would have given him the advantage and won him the duel. But since he didn't use it, the attacks hit and Crow's life points fell to zero.

"Nice duel, Lyndon," Crow stated.

Lyndon turned to walk away but Delaia stopped him by saying, "Lyndon, Crow was the real one who won this duel." He looked at her. "Crow could've used his set Mirror Force to destroy your monsters and the cards in his hand would've given him the edge to win. But he didn't. Instead, he lost so he could show you something."

"And what was that?" Lyndon asked.

"That even when you mess up, you can still win," Yusei chimed in. Lyndon looked shocked.

"Crow showed you that because you messed up in the past and you were running away from it. You were thinking that you were losing to it," Delaia continued told him. "But losing to the past is something you should never do." She looked at Zora for a moment who was in a state of shock. "Locking yourself to the past of which separated you from someone is something that is the same to separating yourself. You messed up when you broke the clock, but now it's the future and that time has passed into history. Now you can fix it and amend things with your mother, who I know deep down wants to end this long lasting fight."

Lyndon looked down in thought along with Zora. Slowly, they looked at each other and nodded. "I think the child is right," Zora stated. "This fight has gone on long enough. It is true that I don't like this separation that occurred so long ago. After all those years of happiness."

"I'll fix the clock like I told you I would," Lyndon stated. He looked at Delaia. "You're right, kid. Running away from the past is something I've done too long. And it's something I need to change in myself, to have myself look more towards the future."

Delaia nodded with a small smile. "Good to hear," she told him and he grinned. She looked at her master and Yusei nodded at her in approval.

With that, they all went inside for a while to hang out while Lyndon fixed the clock.

Zora came up to Delaia and said with Yusei listening, "Thank you, child. I appreciate your words bringing me and my son back together."

"I was happy to help. Yusei has taught me that bonds never leave us, even if we're in the darkest of times," the young girl responded. "We shouldn't let those bonds go."

"How long have you known Yusei?" Zora asked.

"For as long as I can remember," Delaia answered. "I left my parents to go to a new life and learn things not many others could when I was very young. Yusei was skilled in those aspects and helped me a lot when I was just learning those things when I was three and is still helping me right now. He's kind of become my father figure in a way."

"I would suppose he would. And he's a good man to be a father figure," Zora responded. Delaia gave a happy giggle and Yusei gave a soft sigh but decided not to say anything yet. She would learn her place in the galaxy when it was time, and it was a place she would need to stand alone in.


	53. Before Getting Them

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

 **Hey, guys! I'm _so_ sorry it's taken me so long to update. My computer broken on me and I only just got it back from being fixed. I've been dying to continue this and update it for you guys, but both with school, this damn computer breaking (sorry if you don't like swearing), and then theater club, I haven't had the chance to do anything much. As such I'm so(x5) sorry that this took so ridiculously long to update. I'll try to make sure it updates faster for you guys and pray it never happens again. Promise! **

**With that out of the way, let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

Chapter 51: Before Getting Them

It was a short three weeks later. Yusei was meditating in his room, trying to decide if Delaia was ready. He felt in his heart that she was, but he didn't want to risk anything at the moment. But she practically faced the Inquisitor when she came to save him from the _Executer_.

A knock came at his door and he called calmly, "Enter." He didn't looked as the person came in as he didn't need to. "Something wrong, Delaia?"

"Uh… If you're meditating on something important, I can come back later," she replied.

Yusei grinned and opened his eyes. "Delaia, you're my Padawan and even if you weren't as an elder Jedi if you need any advice or have any questions, I can make time to do my best to answer them," he told her. "Now what's on your mind?"

"Do you think I am really ready to be a Padawan? I mean, I don't even have a lightsaber yet. And I don't want to be an unneeded weight on you," she asked looking down.

"Yes, being a Padawan is better to have a lightsaber during the war since you would be a Padawan fighting in the war. But right now, Delaia, the only war we're in is one that isn't demanding your own lightsaber to be a Padawan. Being a Padawan and your worthiness to be a Padawan, Delaia, is based on your own personal skill in self-discipline, experience, and the ability to trust and use the Force. I've been training with you for quite some time now, Delaia. If I didn't think you were ready, I wouldn't have even considered making you another Padawan of mine with Leo and Luna," Yusei replied. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, Master," she answered.

"And speaking of lightsabers, I do believe it is your turn for the Gathering," Yusei responded.

"Really?" she questioned and he nodded. "But, where will we go? I'm certain the Empire has taken over Ilum which is where Younglings get there kyber crystals if I heard correctly."

Yusei brought out his communicator and Ahsoka appeared on the hologram. "Hello, Yusei," she greeted. "Think she's ready?"

"Yes," he answered. "Has Ilum being taken over yet?"

"Not that we've seen so far," she answered. "And from all appearances, the sun will be out tomorrow. Let us know when you've reached Ilum and we'll meet you there. If the Empire show up, we'll hold them off until you're off the planet and joining the fight."

"Thanks for the help with this, Ahsoka," Yusei responded.

"Of course, Yusei," she responded. "And if you're okay with it and Delaia wants to at the time, she is welcome to join the rebellion with you."

"We'll see if she's ready to join when that time comes," Yusei told her. "For now, I need to get ready to head to Ilum. I'll let you know once we leave from Earth. The hyperspace jump from here to Ilum is about a ten minute flight."

"Sounds good. And Yusei, we have heard of plans to take over Ilum in the next couple months," Ahsoka added. "This may be the best and only time to take her."

Yusei nodded. "Thanks for the warning, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you," he responded. She nodded back and the communication cut.

"Have you been thinking about this for a while?" Delaia asked.

"I have," Yusei answered. "Now come on. We need to let the others know what's happening and get you a coat good enough for Ilum's weather. Tonight we'll need to leave so we can get there with a good amount of time. I'll explain the main challenge with it when I tell the others what's happening."

He stood up and Delaia followed him out. They turned as Yusei stepped out with Delaia. Leo, Luna, and Akiza were waiting and talking with the others. They turned to the two Jedi.

"Did Delaia get her question answered?" Jack asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"Why is it I get the feeling you're going somewhere?" Crow asked.

"Tonight, I'm taking Delaia to Ilum," Yusei answered bluntly.

"Ilum?" Bruno questioned. "Where is that?"

"We never told you, did we?" Leo responded a bit shocked. "It's a bit complicated. I'm sure it'll come as Yusei explains this."

"So what's on Ilum that you need to take Delaia to get?" Akiza asked.

"Kyber Crystals are quite abundant on Ilum," Luna explained.

"Kyber what?" Crow questioned.

"Kyber Crystals," Yusei replied. He used the Force and pulled out his lightsaber while activating it, shocking Bruno. "It's the heart of the lightsaber. The Kyber Crystals are connected to the Jedi, or Sith, by the Force and channel the Jedi's Force energy to the lightsaber in order to use it. Without the Kyber Crystal, it's impossible for there even to be a lightsaber. Ilum is a sacred world to the Jedi. It's where Younglings go through the Gathering. In the Gathering, the Younglings are tested and it is one of the greatest challenges they would ever face."

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow morning the sun will rise on Ilum for the first time in nineteen days," Yusei began and they went a bit wide eyed. "Inside an ice cliff is the entrance to the trials and the entrance to where you get your Kyber Crystal. In order to get in, the sun must shine just right and melt an ice wall that blocks the entrance. As the sun disappears, the wall will freeze again."

"Wait, if Delaia doesn't make it out in time, she'll be trapped for nineteen days!" Crow interjected.

"Crow's right. That's a serious risk. What if she can't find her crystal in time?" Akiza followed.

"That's only one of the challenges she'll face," Yusei replied and they got a bit nervous though Leo and Luna seemed perfectly calm.

"Leo, Luna, why are you not worried about this?" Bruno asked.

"We've already done the Gathering," Leo answered shocking them.

"It can be difficult but it's how a Youngling proves that they are ready to become a Jedi. If they don't complete it and don't get a Kyber Crystal, they aren't ready or aren't meant to become a Jedi. Every Youngling faces this challenge, including Yusei," Luna explained. "It's a rite of passage for Jedi."

"How many times have you brought Younglings to do this, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Including Leo and Luna's group, twice," he answered. "One of which was with a friend of mine named Ahsoka. And I was a part of the Gathering with Ahsoka."

"I haven't heard of the time you lead a Gathering with Ahsoka," Luna commented.

"That was my first and most definitely one of the more eventful Gatherings done," Yusei responded.

"How so?" Crow asked.

"Do we have time for you to tell us, Master?" Delaia asked seeming a bit hopeful.

"I guess," he answered. "I'll have to break it down a bit though. Remember, we do have to get you a good enough coat for Ilum."

"Fine by me," Jack agreed.

"And I can probably get her a coat, Yusei," Akiza replied.

"Thanks for the offer, Akiza, but Ilum is an arctic planet," Yusei told her. "It's completely frozen over and is controlled by freezing, hard winds."

"I might still have my coat from the Gathering, Yusei," Luna commented.

"If you do, that would help a lot," Yusei responded.

"We'll go check for it once you tell us what happened back then," Leo decided.

"Alright," Yusei agreed with a slight sigh. "Leo, Luna, do you remember meeting the pirate Hondo?"

"Him?" Leo groaned while Luna seemed annoyed or bored, surprising the other groups.

"A pirate named Hondo?" Crow repeated. "There are space pirates?"

"Hondo is a pirate," Yusei replied. "He's… got an interesting way of living. When I first met Hondo, he had taken Count Dooku prisoner and was going to sell him to the highest bidder."

"Are you serious?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Who's Count Dooku?" Akiza asked.

"You mean who _was_ Count Dooku. Anakin killed him while saving the Chancellor during one of the last battles of the war," Yusei explained. "He was a Sith Lord. He had cut off Anakin's arm when he was a Padawan."

"At least he's gone," Crow muttered.

"I still can't believe the Chancellor was a Sith Lord…" Luna commented sadly.

"Anyway, go ahead and continue, Yusei," Akiza told him.

"Ahsoka and I were Padawans at the time. We were chosen to escort a group of Younglings to Ilum to have them do the Gathering. When we arrived, Master Yoda was there waiting as he is with every Gathering," Yusei continued. "They all managed to get their Kyber Crystals and we left on the ship we came on. The ship was specially designed for the Gathering and had all the parts needed to make a lightsaber like mine." He deactivated his lightsaber and brought it back to his hand. "There they met a thousand year old droid that was there to help guide the Younglings into constructing their lightsabers. They had managed to get their designs down and got their parts. While trying to make one, Hondo and his gang of pirates attacked the ship looking to obtain the Kyber Crystals the Younglings had gotten. Ahsoka and I decided to have most of the Younglings go for the hold while two went to the cockpit to help an droid like R8 get ready to break off the docking ports. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and I went to the power relay to try to reroute the power to the engines to break away. After that was done, we checked with one of the Younglings in the cockpit to see if the others were in the hold. They weren't, though. Being the escorts of the mission, it was mine and Ahsoka's job to make sure the Younglings stayed safe. So needless to say, we went to find them. When we found them, they were cornered in one hallway while Hondo and the rest of the pilots were getting ready to take their crystals. Ahsoka and I intervened and got into a fight against the pirates to get them off the ship. We had managed to push them back well enough and managed to get the Younglings into the hold safe. We told the Younglings in the cockpit to break away. They reluctantly did as they were told and the pirates were either pulled into space or back into their ship. Ahsoka hit the button to shut the door with me making sure she didn't get sucked out too. I ordered the Younglings to go to hyperspace. However, one of the leftover pirates came and rammed into us and knocked us into the Hondo's ship just as the doors closed. The Younglings had made it out of the area safe, but Ahsoka and I were captured on Hondo's ship."

"Are you serious?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Yes," Yusei answered blandly. "We were brought to Hondo's base and our lightsabers were taken. Hondo kept talking about giving us to a friend who would pay a good price for us since we were Jedi. And that he would pay special price for Ahsoka since she was a girl." The girls in there winced slightly seeming to have some idea of what the friend would do. "It wasn't too long though, before we discovered the Younglings had found Hondo's base and were trying to save us."

"Were you happy about that?" Leo asked.

"More worried," Yusei answered. "Hondo is the kind of guy who would either love to kill kids if they were getting in the way of what he was after; or if it benefited himself would help others. He is as unpredictable as you'd expect. The Younglings had found a way to infiltrate the base by disguising themselves as part of a road circus act. A Youngling managed to get mine and Ahsoka's lightsabers and got us free. We were chased for a bit and just as we were about to reach the ship, a cliff came into place and we had to get off the speeder we were on so we didn't fall off. The two pirates who had come after us took us back after only to find that the Separatists and General Grievous had taken control of the base and taken Hondo prisoner. Ahsoka and I convinced the pirates to let us go and help us steal one of Hondo's private ships while saving Hondo in the process. With the help of R2, we got into the base and got Hondo out while he agreed to help us with a ship. We freed the other pirates and fought out way out of the building. One of the Younglings boarded behind Hondo while the rest of us got in the speeder that R2 was in. We took off with an angry Grievous behind us. A rock ridge fell in front of us from the laser fire and we were separated from Hondo, the pirates, and the Youngling. Eventually, Grievous managed to get on top our speeder and Ahsoka and I got into a fight with him while the other Younglings made it into the cockpit. R2 began to try to shake Grievous off and ended up crashing the speeder," Yusei continued.

"Did you get captured again?" Bruno asked.

"No, at the last second, Hondo appeared in a ship with the Youngling. Ahsoka and I ordered the Younglings to get on and they ran for it. Ahsoka and I then continued to fight Grievous," Yusei replied. "Ahsoka was knocked onto the ground and Grievous tried to go at her. To defend her, I managed to take a hand off which only increased his hatred for me. If it wasn't high enough as it was. After that, Ahsoka and I managed to get on the side of the ship and jumped onto it. With us on and in with the other Younglings, Hondo shot an infuriated Grievous away before taking off. We returned to Master Obi-Wan's ship which was the closest. Apparently, the Younglings had contacted him while Ahsoka and I were prisoners to Hondo. While Ahsoka and I talked to the Younglings, Hondo was talking to my master about the profits he 'deserved' for helping us, claiming he was staging a rescue. Of course, my master didn't believe it. But before my master could express his disbelief, Hondo left the ship."

"Should've taken him prisoner," Crow commented.

Yusei just shrugged. "My master expressed his relief that we were all safe," he commented. "The lightsaber droid ended up commenting it was the most eventful since Master Yoda retrieved his lightsaber crystal."

"What happened with Master Yoda?" Luna asked.

"That's quite the story which isn't meant to be told right now," Yusei replied. "Right now, I need to prepare Delaia for her Gathering. Luna, do you really think you still have the jacket?" She nodded. "Check for me. If you do, bring it by eleven tonight. Delaia will need it."

"Yes, Master!" Luna agreed. "Come on, Leo!" They ran out with that.

"How much did you do as a Padawan before you returned to Earth?" Akiza asked.

"Quite a lot. Too much to go over," Yusei replied. "A lot of the bigger adventures I went through happened with Ahsoka. We were close friends. I'm not sure where she is at the moment. She had left the Jedi Order before I returned and became an official Jedi Knight."

"What happened?" Akiza asked.

"She lost her faith in the Order," Yusei answered. "It isn't uncommon for a Padawan or Youngling to leave the Order. It is uncommon for a Jedi Knight or Master to leave the Order, though. Ahsoka's faith in the Jedi Order was shaken after a situation that Master Obi-Wan explained to me. I can explain that another time."

"I'm still a bit confused with this 'Jedi' stuff," Bruno commented.

Yusei looked at Delaia. "Delaia, why don't you go get a bit more rest? You'll need it," he told her.

"Yes, Master!" she agreed and ran off.

Yusei turned to Bruno. "It's a long story, Bruno," he began. He then explained everything he could that was substantial enough to be said about the Jedi and Jedi Order as well as the Sith and Separatists, and the Empire. Bruno was obviously shocked with it all, but was listening carefully. R8 came rolling out.

"R8 is a astrodroid, right?" Bruno asked.

R8 beeped in confirmation. "Yes," Yusei translated.

Bruno opened his mouth to say something, but Crow said, "Yes, Yusei, the twins, and Delaia can understand what R8 is saying. No, the rest of us can't." Yusei shrugged in response. "I swear, if you get into trouble like you did before again-"

"I can't promise anything, Crow," Yusei interrupted. "But if anyone stays out of harm's way, it's Delaia. Fulcrum has already expressed wanting to be sure we stay safe. They'll be there to ensure Delaia and I get there, Delaia gets her crystal, and we get out safe."

"Better than nothing," the bird named man responded.

"Yusei, why can't you tell us who this 'Fulcrum' is?" Jack asked. "I mean, we're your best friends!"

"The reason why I'm hiding is because you're my friends, Jack," the Jedi Knight retorted, his words shocking them. "One of the things the Inquisitor wanted out of me when I was taken was about Fulcrum and who they were. Being a Jedi, I was trained to resist pain and mind probes; I was trained to stand on my own during intense interrogation. But you're not and you've never experienced the pain I've felt throughout the years. If the Empire found out about you knowing anything about Fulcrum, they'll do anything to get the information out of you. At least if you know practically nothing about them, neither you nor Fulcrum will be hurt too bad. So I'm hiding this to protect both you and Fulcrum. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Crow groaned.

"Whatever," Jack added.

Yusei sighed. He knew well that they wouldn't completely accept his reasoning and him hiding Fulcrum's identity. _'Maybe one day, they'll learn it. But today isn't that day,'_ he thought.


	54. Enter the Test

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 52: Enter the Test

That night, Luna gave Delaia her heavy coat which she took thankful. Yusei and Delaia were quick to leave, Yusei sending a message to Fulcrum about them leaving. As they flew, Delaia asked her master, "Master, what do you think I'll face?"

"I can't say," he answered. "It is usually based on something that'll make you a stronger Jedi. For instance, my challenge was a test of my inner mind's strength. Getting over my concerns and keeping a clear mind, despite the worry of getting trapped. I'm not entirely sure what you'll face for your challenge. Sometimes it's something you wouldn't have ever expected."

"I understand," she responded.

Yusei nodded and pulled out of hyperspace as they arrived. He caught sight of Fulcrum's ship nearby. He contacted Fulcrum, "Hey, we're here, Ahsoka. We'll head to the surface immediately."

"Understood, Yusei. Be careful. We'll keep the place clear for you as long as possible," she responded.

"Thanks, Ahsoka," he responded before landing on the planet, near the entrance of the temple. Yusei stepped out followed by Delaia and she immediately shivered at the icy winds that hit her.

"It really is a freezing planet," she commented.

"Come on," Yusei told her. "It isn't too far. And we need to hurry, the sun's up already."

"Right," Delaia agreed and stuck close as they walked forward. They walked for about five minutes before they came up on a cliff. Yusei kneeling on the ground and swept some snow off to reveal a design underneath it. "Where now, Master?"

"Delaia, focus on the Force and reach out to it. The entrance will be revealed," he replied. She nodded and followed his lead as he stretched his hand out towards the cliff. They both focused for a second and when they came out of it, Delaia was shocked to see a pathway had opened up. "Come on, Delaia. The test is just about to begin."

She nodded again and followed him in. She had to admit to herself, she was nervous. She wasn't sure what she'd face here or what would happen. It was close to scaring her. She somewhat worried about the fact she'll be alone in there.

As they entered, they found themselves in a giant ice cavern with pillars along the walls and in between each level was a surface that had an older writing on it. At each corner was a giant, ice sculpture of a faceless Jedi holding a lightsaber. In the section was a seat that had four large, pillars surrounding it by three medium sized, and then just outside of those several little pyramids. In the far wall from them was a entrance by appearance but it was completely blocked in ice.

Yusei sat in a position like he was preparing to meditate. "Master?" Delaia called.

"A Jedi is the Force made physical, and great responsibility comes with that," he began. "How does a Jedi protect others?" He pulled out his lightsaber, activating it with the Force. "You have to build your own lightsaber. But first, you need to harvest your crystal. The crystal is the heart of the lightsaber and focuses the powers from the Jedi." Yusei looked up followed by Delaia. He put his hand up and a window opened, shining a light on a sigil in the ceiling. He moved the sigil in a circle until the light reflected on a small crystal, which then directed the sunlight onto the top of the ice on the doorway. Almost instantly, the ice melted and fell like a cascading waterfall until it was all melted and gone. "If you are to become a Jedi, you must enter the cave. Trust yourself, trust the Force, and you will succeed."

Delaia nodded and began her way to the entrance. When she was about to enter, Yusei called, stepping at the bottom of the steps, "Remember, once you retrieve your crystal, do not remain inside. As I told the others and you before, as daylight ends, the door will freeze over again and you will be trapped."

"For how long?" Delaia asked.

"For one rotation," Yusei answered. "And no one can do anything about it."

"How will I know what crystal to pick?" Delaia asked.

"Only you will know," he answered. "Now go, and hurry." Delaia nodded and ran into the cave. Yusei gave a soft sigh. "Be careful."

. . .

Delaia slowly stepped through the cave system, but it was like a maze. "I really wish I wasn't alone," she muttered. "Why couldn't Master Yusei come with me?" She heard something run by another tunnel and flipped to it. "Hello?" She walked towards it. "Hello?" As she turned a corner, she noticed some feet running around the next one. "Who's there? Master?" She continued to follow the person, each and every corner. Eventually, though her foot hit something. She looked down and picked it up. "Isn't this a duel disk? How did this get here? Master Yusei didn't even bring one."

She pulled the deck out from the slot and looked to see cards. They were her cards! Delaia had been steadily learning how to duel from Yusei over the passed couple weeks. She had made some progress, but she was still extremely weak compared to the others.

Delaia looked around and noticed a hand disappear around the next, right hand corner. "H-Hey, wait!" she called and ran after them, keeping hold of the duel disk. She got pretty far, when she slipped on the ice. She sat up and moved her ankle. "Ow…"

"Wow, you really are weak, aren't you?" came a voice. It almost sounded like Yusei's. "Be honest, why would anyone stick up for a weakling like you?"

Delaia went wide eyed. "I-I'm not weak!" she exclaimed, standing back up. But as soon as she put weight on the ankle, she cried out and stumbled, forcing herself to stay up.

"What would you do if all of those you trusted and care for just abandoned you?" the voice asked. "Probably cry and weep forever, right?"

"No!" Delaia replied, getting frustrated.

"Oh? I can feel your frustration," they responded. "If you were a strong Jedi, you could control your emotions, right? Be honest with yourself, they'll all just abandon you in the end, won't they? After all, Jedi can't make personal attachments."

Delaia went wide eyed in fear. "W-Where are you?" she asked, walking forward, limping a bit on her injured ankle.

"Right behind you," they answered and she turned around to see a hooded figure, masculine by appearance, standing there. She could see the eyes however. They were like a Sith's.

"W-Who are you?" Delaia asked backing up a bit.

The man pulled out a duel disk. "If you want to know, you must beat me in a duel," he replied. "If you lose, I promise you, your master, friends, everyone you've ever known will leave you. You'll be dropped off back at the Jedi Temple you came from, never to see them again."

"N-No, they w-wouldn't," Delaia denied fearfully.

"Fight me if you truly believe that," the man retorted.

Delaia prepared her duel disk as did the man. They both called for the duel to start and each began with 4000 life points.


	55. The True Test

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 53: The True Test

"You may have the first go, Youngling," the man told Delaia.

Delaia drew her first card. Her leg wobbled a bit at the pain being forced on it from her ankle. She wasn't really sure how much longer she could stand on it. "I play Hatu the Moon Eater (Attack 1200/ Defense 1700) in defense mode," she declared. "I then place a face down and end my turn."

"I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode," the man declared. Delaia went wide eyed recognizing it. "Speed Warrior, attack her Hatu! And on the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, its attack doubles (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800)."

"I-I activated Hatu's effect! When he's in defense mode, once per turn, I can negate an attack," Delaia defended.

"I set a face down," the man responded.

Delaia drew her card. "I summon Skoll the Sun Eater (Attack 2000/ Defense 1300) in attack mode. Skoll, attack Speed Warrior Warrior!" she ordered. The attack destroyed the man's monster while dropping him to 2900. "I end my turn with one more face down."

"I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to revive Speed Warrior from the grave with its effects negated," the man declared and both monsters entered the field. "Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron. I synchro summon, Junk Warrior!" Delaia shook her head, clearing her thoughts of what she was beginning to believe. "Junk Warrior, attack Skoll!"

"I activate Hatu's effect to negate the attack! Just because its his effect doesn't mean it only attains to attacks being thrown at him," Delaia defended.

Junk Warrior returned to the man's side of the field. "Clever, Delaia. But do you truly believe any of your friends will actually stay with you after this? After all, you're thinking your master will abandon you, that he'll become a Sith, or that he _has_."

"M-My master would never become a Sith! The Sith tried before and failed," Delaia refused.

"But we both know he'll abandon you after this," the man responded.

"No, he won't!" Delaia denied. "He… He…" Suddenly, her leg gave out and she cried out as it slid in the wrong direction again. She hung her head down. She then realized something, "No, he wouldn't abandon me. He may not be able to make personal attachments like that, but neither can I. I'll never be alone, though. Just because we can't have too close of personal attachments to each other, it doesn't mean we can't still have a bond. If that were true, Yusei would've abandoned Jack and the others. He wouldn't have let them become his best friends. And he wouldn't let them get close to me. I can make bonds. And those bonds will make sure I'll never be alone. I've been alone before and survived, but I didn't know what it was like to have a true bond. And now that I do… It doesn't matter. I will always have those bonds. None of them would leave me for any reason. And even if I have to go my separate ways, we'll stay together in spirit. I'm never alone and will never be alone. Do you get it-" She looked up only to see the man gone, in its place though was a couple icicles, one spiking up from the ground and one spiking from the ceiling down, that had a kyper crystal in between them. It was glowing bright. She noticed the duel disk from her arm was gone as well. Delaia carefully stood up on her leg and walked up to it. She grabbed the crystal gently and held it in the palm of her hand as it glowed bright.

" _That's the key…"_ came the man's voice.

Delaia remembered she was on a time limit and hurried as fast as she could on her ankle towards the entrance. When she reached it, she noticed Yusei was sitting on the seat before, meditating. She sighed in relief. _'I'll never be alone,'_ she thought, reminding herself of what she learned. She noticed the ice was getting dangerously close to being impassable on her ankle. So she hurried through and came to her master's side.

"I was worried," Yusei responded looking at her. "Get the crystal?" She showed it to him. "Good." He then noticed she seemed in pain. "Are you alright?"

"I twisted my ankle a couple times," she answered. "I-I should be fine."

"Mind if I check it out?" he responded. "I want to make sure it isn't sprained." Delaia nodded and sat down, inadvertently showing complete relief to be off the ankle. Yusei carefully pulled up the pant leg that covered the ankle and looked between it and the good one. "It's definitely swollen compared to the other. How bad did you twist it? Can you move it at all?"

"I twisted it pretty bad. My leg gave out on me for a second while looking for a crystal," she answered. She tried to move it, but when she moved it far enough, she winced in clear pain.

"It's probably sprained. If you can move it that much, it at least means it isn't broken," Yusei commented. "We should get out of here though. I'll carry you if you need it."

"I… should be fine," she answered and began to stand up, trying not to wince at the pain of putting weight back on the ankle.

Yusei sighed. "Come here, Delaia," he told her. He carefully picked her up. "Putting weight on a sprained ankle like will only make it worse."

"Thank you," she told him.

"Let's get out of here," Yusei stated and walked out as the entrance to the cave froze over completely. As they neared the ship, he said, "I sense you got over a large fear." Delaia nodded. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me. Unless there are other Younglings with you, it's uncommon for someone else to know what trial you went through."

"Thank you, Master," Delaia told her. She looked at her crystal, proud at her achievement. She hadn't expected to ever get over that fear, she never knew how she would be able. Now that she had, she knew she would be fine in any situation.

Once they arrived at the ship, Yusei carefully helped Delaia her spot before hopping into his section and pulling the cover back over and taking off. As they left the atmosphere, the space seemed clear except for Ahsoka's ship.

"Ahsoka, this is Yusei," he called. "Delaia got her crystal and a sprained ankle. We're off the planet now."

"We see you, Yusei. Perfect timing, too. Commander Sato just called for me to head back as soon as possible," she responded. "I would love to help Delaia with her ankle-"

"It's fine, Ahsoka. Don't worry. I can work with it back at Earth. You get to Sato. The rebellion calls," he cut in.

"Thanks, Yusei. See ya another time," she responded before her ship took off.

"Ready, Delaia?" he asked his student.

"Yes, Master," she agreed and he took off towards Earth with Delaia explaining to him a bit of how she first twisted her ankle, not getting too detailed of what had happened exactly.


	56. Words

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 54: Words

When they arrived at Earth, Yusei contacted his friends that he was back and to meet him and Delaia at Martha's house. He knew he couldn't go to a normal hospital about Delaia's ankle. Explaining how she got her injury would be too difficult. So he decided to take her to Martha's where he knew Dr. Schmitt was still running a clinic.

Yusei took his duel runner out of its hiding spot and got him and Delaia on it before taking off to his foster mother's home. As they drove, Delaia held on tight and Yusei had a feeling the small bumps here and there were jarring her ankle a bit.

When he arrived at Martha's, he knocked before walking in. Martha turned to him and greeted, "Hello, Yusei. I'm happy to see you, but you came out of the blue. Is something wrong?"

"I think Delaia sprained her ankle. I can give the details as she getting checked out," Yusei replied, gesturing to the girl he was holding in his arms.

"Well, if it has to do with otherworldly matters, I can see why you came to me and Dr. Schmitt," Martha responded. "Bring her to a room."

Yusei nodded and brought her in. He set her down on one of the clinic's beds. Dr. Schmitt entered and began the check over Delaia, while Yusei explained what happened with Martha. She seemed shocked, but understood when he explained to her the importance of the test.

Dr. Schmitt came over. "Well, it's definitely sprained. I would say pretty badly, as well. Seems to have been sprained in both directions of the ankle," he gave his report. "I have put it in a small, light boot for her to keep it still so it'll heal. But I wouldn't have her using the foot at all for another three weeks at least. After three weeks, let me check on it again. I'll let you know if it'll need more time."

"You've had a sprain before, Yusei," Martha told him. "You know the basics of taking care of one."

"I do," he agreed.

"Yusei, take care of Delaia," Martha told him quietly. He looked at her a bit confused. "She needs you there for her always. She may know from you that you would always be with her, even in spirit through those bonds of yours; but for now, at her age, she'll need you there to help her."

"Right," he agreed, just as quietly.

"Good," she agreed.

There was a knock at the door before Crow called while stepping in followed by the others, "Yusei!"

"Over here, guys," he called back.

They walked over. "Is Delaia okay?" Luna asked.

"Sprained her ankle on the ice during her test," Yusei answered.

"How bad?" Akiza asked.

"Dr. Schmitt says it'll need about three weeks without any serious movement or use and then bring her here for a check up on it," Yusei explained. "She's wearing a boot right now, so she should be allowed to walk. But she will need time to rest the ankle once in a while."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," Jack responded.

"Did she get her crystal at least?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "Next step for her is to build it."

"Right," Leo and Luna agreed.

"I doubt we have the materials needed to build a lightsaber, though," Crow responded.

"You don't, but I have the majority of the parts need to make sure it will work. Such as the inner mechanics of it," Yusei told them. "The outside layer and design will be up to her to make." Delaia came up. "Feel any better, Delaia?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Thanks."

Leo and Luna hugged her and Leo said when they pulled away, "Now all you have to do is make the lightsaber and you'll be ready to face us."

"Maybe not that quick, Leo," Luna intervened.

"Alright, you guys, slow down. Let her build her lightsaber first and heal, then we can worry about sparring," Yusei cut in with a soft grin. They laughed awkwardly and nodded.

"How do you spar with lightsabers? I mean, there's no way to stop them from cutting you or anything," Crow responded.

"When it comes to that, you might be able to see," Yusei replied. "It isn't too hard, though."

"Whatever," Jack responded.

"Well, you had better get home. I know Delaia needs some rest after today," Martha called. "And sleeping will help her heal that ankle."

"Right," Yusei agreed. "Thanks for doing this last minute, Martha, Dr. Schmitt."

"I didn't have any appointments today and Delaia definitely seemed to be in at least a bit of pain," Dr. Schmitt responded. "And it was the least I could do after all you and your friends have done for us."

"Dr. Schmitt said my words," Martha responded. Yusei nodded in respect. "Now go get home and get some rest. It's getting late anyways."

"She's right," Crow agreed.

"Right," Yusei followed. "Let's all get back and take it easy for a bit." They nodded at each other with a grin and left. _'This is a big step… for all of us,'_ the Jedi Knight thought.


	57. When a Town Clashes

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 55: When a Town Clashes

It was about two weeks after Delaia got her kyber crystal and sprained her ankle. She was making good progress on her lightsaber. The inside mechanics were perfect, she was just focusing on designing and making the exterior. Her ankle was healing well and Yusei knew it should be good enough for Dr. Schmitt next week.

At the moment, though, Yusei had slowly woken up that morning. He looked at the clock to see it was still six o'clock. But his attention was soon taken as he heard the door quietly close out front. Bruno and Jack would still be fast asleep and Crow's shift wouldn't have started for another two hours.

Yusei carefully sat up unsure. He carefully walked out and checked to make sure Delaia was still in her bed asleep. They had managed to get her her own bed a month ago. It wasn't anything big, but it was better than the couch which Bruno occupied now. Yusei was a bit thankful to see the young Jedi was still asleep in her bed.

As Yusei walked into the work area of the living room, he saw a note on the desk. He walked to it and unraveled the folds to read it: " _ **I have heard of your friendship with him, Yusei Fudo. I want you to take him away from this town, as he'll surely die here. - Barbara**_." On the very bottom was coordinates to a town called Crash Town.

"Kalin," he muttered. He looked down and thought, _'Delaia won't like me going missing for however long this'll take. But she's not ready to be going to this town with me. Especially since it seems it'll be dangerous.'_

"Master?" came Delaia's groggy voice.

Yusei turned to her. "What're you doing up, Delaia? It's pretty early," he asked.

"I woke up and heard some moving in here. I wanted to check it out," she explained. She looked at the note in Yusei's hand. "What's that?"

"This? It's a note from a woman called Barbara saying a friend of mine is in trouble in this town she's at," Yusei explained. "I'm going to head over there. I want you to stay here."

"But, Master, I want to come," Delaia retorted.

"Delaia, one, I don't want to risk you getting hurt if this place gets dangerous. Two, we don't want to risk getting that ankle hurt again after it healing so well. And three, I want you to stay here so you can let the others know what happened," Yusei reasoned. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Master," Delaia agreed. "Be careful, though."

"I will, Delaia," he responded. "Don't worry." He then silently wheeled his duel runner out before boarding it and taking off.

. . .

Yusei soon crossed into a desert he sensed something. _'Some people nearby have a lot of negative emotions,'_ he thought figuring out what it was. He began to sense where the emotions were coming from.

When he got a point, he pulled to a stop by a cliff side and looked down. Yusei was a bit shocked to see two men chasing what appeared to be three escaping inmates.

' _Those three men are the ones with negative emotions,'_ he thought able to sense it even from here. _'I wish I could help them…'_ One of the inmates threw a pendant up to the cliff which landed near Yusei. The two other men activated something on their duel disks which activated a taser function on the collars that the prisoners wore. The three men collapsed and Yusei immediately called down, "What're you doing?!"

They turned to him. "We're simply taking these men back to the mine," one replied.

"You seem like a duelist. Crash Town might welcome you and you could get much work done," the second told me. The two men then departed with the now-unconscious prisoners.

Yusei picked up the man's pendant and looked at it carefully. _'I didn't come here for work,'_ he thought. _'I came here to save Kalin. I should better head to the town to get an idea of what's happening here.'_

Yusei took off again until he caught sight of the town. He pulled to a stop for a moment. That's when three men dressed in the same outfits as the ones from earlier who attacked the prisoners approached him.

"Hey, this is our town. So pull out your deck and duel," one said.

"I only duel duelists," Yusei responded calmly. He didn't like the vibe he got from these guys.

The men surrounded Yusei and one said, "This town belongs to us. No one talks to us like that."

"Alr..." Yusei began but a whip hit the ground cutting him off.

"Did you forget? Dueling before sundown is a violation of Crash Town's rules," a woman stated. She turned to the Jedi. "Hello, Yusei. I'm Barbara, the one who wrote you the letter." He nodded. "Follow me and I'll explain everything."

Yusei turned and did as he was told, but kept watch on everything. There was something off about Barbara. He wasn't sure what to think, but the Force was warning him about her. He had the sinking feeling that this Barbara was hiding something, a secret plan that she wasn't going to tell him.

They arrived on a cliff overlooking Crash Town. Yusei slowly asked, "So what's actually going on here?"

"This town's troubles starts at sunset," Barbara began. The time was soon as the sun was beginning its regular descent. Two groups of gangs entered the town from opposite directions. "The group with the red scarves is the Malcolm Group, led by Malcolm. The other is the Ramon Group, led by Radley."

"What's going to happen?" Yusei asked, being able to sense something vaguely familiar.

"Just watch and see," Barbara replied.

"Are you ready to be defeated Malcolm?" Radley asked.

"Try to beat the sensei of my group," Malcolm stated and a large man with a circular criminal mark. "Meet Giant."

"Who will I be teaching a lesson to?" Giant asked.

"Everyone talks big before a duel starts, not knowing that those words will be their last," Radley told him. "Now, how about my sensei. Kalin Kessler."

Kalin emerged from the distance, playing a harmonica, shocking Yusei. "Kalin!" he exclaimed shocked.

"This town's duel time is at sunset. By the time the sun finishes setting, one of the two duelists will vanish," Barbara told me.

"What do you mean by 'vanish'?" Yusei asked.

"Watch," she replied as the residents of the surrounding buildings began to pour out to watch the duel.

' _If when they lose they become prisoners in those mines I heard about, how could anyone watch this happily or be okay with it?'_ Yusei thought thinking on the reasoning for Barbara's term of "vanish".

He looked as two men dressed as undertakers came up, riding a horse-drawn carriage. Both Kalin and Giant reached for the duel disks, which resembled a Colt revolver in my opinion, as the crowd yelled, "Duel!"

Kalin activated his first. Barbara began to explain to us, "Whoever draws their duel disk and hand first will take the first turn."

Kalin drew his card. "I summon Infernity Mirage (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and set one card face down," he declared. He didn't sound confident or have any emotion other than defeat. And defeat was the only sound in his voice.

"Kalin seems different," Yusei commented. "His drive to duel doesn't seem there anymore."

"Kalin came to this town looking for a place to die," Barbara told us, and that shocked both Yusei visibly. She pointed to the mountain. "In that mountain is a mineral called dyne. It's used in the construction of duel runners. People rushed to the town to make money from mining dyne. Malcolm and Radley were in charge of the mining operation. They eventually started to use dueling to gather more miners. If one wins duels here, they stand to make much money. But the losers are sent to the mountain. Many great duelists were tempted by the riches and ended up in the mines after losing."

Yusei looked at Radley and Malcolm. _'What they're doing is completely wrong. But, I wouldn't doubt they're under the influence of greed and fear into one. With all this darkness… Fear is starting to take down this town,'_ he thought. _'I can't let that happen.'_ Both him and Barbara returned to the duel.

"I summon Illegal Keeper (Attack 1300/ Defense 1300) in attack mode," Malcolm's Giant declared. "I activate Card Destruction!"

"I activate my face down, Full Salvo! This sends my hand to the graveyard and inflicts 200 points of damage to you for each card sent," Kalin defended and Giant's life points dropped to 3200.

"Kalin's ultimate strength is when he has no hand," Yusei commented. "That Giant should be ready for anything."

"I activate the effect of Infernity Mirage! By tributing it, I can special summon two Infernity monsters from my graveyard," Kalin fought. "So I summon Infernity Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) and Infernity Destroyer (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) in attack mode."

"I end my turn," Giant finished.

Kalin drew his card. "I activate Infernity Burst! This inflicts 800 points of damage at you for each Infernity monster I control," he declared and Sensei's life points dropped to 1600. "Infernity Destroyer, attack Illegal Keeper!" The attack destroyed his opponent's monster and dropped the other to 600 life points. "And now since Infernity Destroyer destroyed you monster and sent it to the graveyard while I have no cards in my hand, I can activate its effect to send 1600 points of damage at you." The attack hit and won Kalin the duel.

Yusei watched as Giant tried to run, but the undertakers lassoed Kalin's fleeing opponent. He had to force myself not to budge and try to help the man. As much as he wanted to, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea yet. Besides, he knew he couldn't reach the man in time anyway.

' _I'll save all the miners,'_ Yusei thought as they stuffed the large man into a casket in the back of the wagon and took him to the mountains.

Yusei then realized something. "Those three prisoners I saw earlier were running from the mines," he muttered.

"Kalin is trying to kill himself using this town," Barbara stated.

"Then why doesn't Kalin just lose on purpose?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know the answer for that," she replied.

"That's Kalin's fiftieth win in a row," Radley stated.

"You'll both be going to the mountains next time," Malcolm told Radley. Both groups left.

Yusei walked into town as Kalin began his trek away from him, not noticing Yusei was there. "Kalin," Yusei called and he stopped. He looked at him over his shoulder. "You don't need to punish yourself for anything."

"Yes, I do," he responded and walked off again leaving Yusei to sigh.

Barbara walked up. "Why don't you try to talk to him through a duel?" she suggested. "But you'll have to join Malcolm's group to do so."

Yusei looked down to think about his options. He then looked up at her. "Alright, fine," he agreed. "Where can I find Malcolm?"

"He's at his villa," she responded. "I'll show you."


	58. Hiring

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 56: Hiring

Yusei slowly walked into a courtyard and heard Malcolm say angrily, "If Lawton was still here, Kalin would be nothing and defeated with one attack."

The Jedi entered the courtyard with a poncho Barbara had given me and said, "I'm here looking for some work."

The three thugs that confronted him in town earlier approached him while Malcolm stated, "I'll hire ya. But only if you prove yourself by defeating these three."

"Fine by me," Yusei agreed. They quickly drew, Yusei with a revolver Barbara had lent him, and drew the cards. Yusei was thankfully successful in going first. "I'll go first," he called. "I normal summon Changer Synchron (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode. I then set a face down and end my turn."

The first thug then played, "I summon Fuse Ray Blaster (Attack 1600/ Defense 800) in attack mode. I can't attack since it's a battle royal, so I'll end my turn there."

The second thug draw and declared, "I summon another Fuse Ray Blaster."

"And that activates the effect of my Fuse Ray," the first called. "This inflicts 800 to you." Yusei's life points fell to 3200, though Yusei didn't pay it any significant mind.

"I end my turn with that," the second thug finished.

"I summon another Fuse Ray Blaster," called the third. "That activates the effects of the other two, decreasing your life points another 1600." My life points reduced to 1600. "There are more than enough bullets remaining." They each showed their hands to show they each contained two more Fuse Ray Blasters. "Give up."

However, Yusei wasn't moved by the three and drew his card. "I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) from my hand. And since I control a tuner monster, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) straight from my graveyard," I declared. "Now I tune my level two Quillbolt with my level five Quickdraw Synchron to synchro summon. Rise, Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)! Next I summon level three Gauntlet Warrior (Attack 400/ Defense 1600) and then tune it with level one Changer Synchron to synchro summon level four Armory Arm (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200). And since Changer Synchron was sent to the graveyard, its effect activates, switching one of your Fuse Ray Blasters to defense position." The third thug's monster was switched. "Next I use the effect of Armory Arm, equipping it to Nitro Warrior and increasing its attack by 1000 (Nitro Warrior: Attack 3800). And then I equip Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage. And since a spell card was activated this turn, the attack of Nitro Warrior increases another 1000 (Nitro Warrior: Attack 4800). Nitro Warrior, attack his Fuse Ray Blaster!" The second thug's monster was destroyed and he was defeated. "Now the effect of Nitro Warrior activates, switching the defense Fuse Ray Blaster to attack and allowing my warrior to attack again." The attack was made and the third thug fell. "And now I activate my face down, Synchro Overlimit, allowing a synchro monster that destroyed a monster by battle this turn, like my Nitro Warrior, to attack again. So, Nitro Warrior, attack one last time and end this!" The first thug's monster was destroyed, as was his life points.

Malcolm walked up. "Can I hire you to defeat Kalin?" he asked Yusei. "The cost will be high."

"I was hoping you would ask me," Yusei agreed. _'I'll find a way to wake Kalin up from whatever dark coma he's in right now,'_ he told himself mentally.


	59. Friends

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 57: Friends

It was sundown and Kalin and Yusei were called to face each other. "Kalin, you don't need to punish yourself like this," Yusei told him.

"I have forgotten what it means to be satisfied," he responded. They quickly drew and Kalin got to go first. "I summon Infernity Randomizer (Attack 900/ Defense 0) in attack mode. I then end my turn with one face down."

Yusei drew my card, watching Kalin carefully. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode. Next I activate Fighting Spirit and equip it to Speed Warrior, increasing its attack by 300 for every monster you control (Speed Warrior: Attack 1200). And now that I am entering my battle phase the turn it was summoned, Speed Warrior's attack increases by its original attack until the end of the battle phase (Speed Warrior: Attack 2100). Speed Warrior, attack Infernity Randomizer!" the Jedi ordered.

The attack destroyed Kalin's monster and his life points fell to 2800. "Since an Infernity monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can activate Infernity Reflector! This revives Infernity Randomizer and deals you 1000 points of damage by discarding my entire hand," he fought. His monster was revived while Yusei's life points fell to 3000.

' _Kalin's hand is empty now. This just got a lot harder,'_ Yusei thought. He then finished with, "I set a face down and end my turn."

Kalin drew a card and immediately set it. "Now I activate the effect of Infernity Randomizer to draw a card and send it to the graveyard. If the card I drew and sent away was a monster, you will take damage equal to its level times 200. If it's a spell or trap, I take 500 points of damage," he declared. He pulled the card and it ended up being the level six Infernity Destroyer dropping my life points to 1800.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack position. Max Warrior, attack Infernity Randomizer! And due to its effect, Max Warrior gains another 400 attack points during the damage step only (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)," he declared. His warrior destroyed Infernity Randomizer and dropped Kalin to 1500 life points. But since it destroyed a monster by battle, its attack fell to 900, defense fell to 400, and level fell to 2.

"Since I took battle damage, I activate my face down called Damage Gate which allows me to special summon Infernity Beetle (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack mode since it has equal or less attack points than the damage I took," Kalin continued.

"Speed Warrior, attack Infernity Beetle! And thanks to the second effect of Fighting Spirit, by destroying it, I can prevent Speed Warrior's destruction," Yusei declared and the result was only Infernity Beetle getting destroyed.

Kalin drew his card. "I activate ZERO-MAX! This revives Infernity Destroyer (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) in attack position and destroys your monsters since they have less attack than my Destroyer, but I can't conduct my battle phase this turn," he declared. "That ends my turn."

Yusei drew his next card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. And with its effect, I can summon back Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in defense mode with its effects negated. Now since I control a tuner monster, I can summon Boost Warrior (Attack 300/ Defense 200) from my hand in defense position. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" he called and his monster rose beside him. "And due to its effect, its attack increases by the attack of all level two or lower monsters that I control (Junk Warrior: Attack 2600). And now the effect of Boost Warrior kicks in, increasing all other Warrior-type monsters' attacks by 300 (Junk Warrior: Attack 2900). Now, Junk Warrior, attack Infernity Destroyer!" Kalin's monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 900.

"I activate the effect of Infernity Avenger (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! Since I have no cards in my hand and an Infernity monster was destroyed, I can special summon it from the graveyard in defense mode and make its level the same as Infernity Destroyer (Infernity Avenger: Level 6)," Kalin defended.

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

Kalin drew his card. "I summon Infernity Dwarf (Attack 800/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Infernity Dwarf with Infernity Avenger to synchro summon. Bring your might, Infernity Doom Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2400)!" he called. "Now I activate the effect of Infernity Doom Dragon. This destroys your Junk Warrior and inflicts half of its attack as damage to you, however my dragon can't attack this turn." Yusei's life points dropped to 350. "I end my turn there."

Yusei drew his card. "I destroy my set Limiter Break in order to special summon Card Breaker (Attack 100/ Defense 900) in attack mode. And since Limiter Break was sent to the graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to special summon Speed Warrior from my hand in attack mode. Now I tribute Speed Warrior to special summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. And due to the effect of Turret Warrior, its attack is increased by the original attack of Speed Warrior (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100). Now I tune Card Breaker and Turret Warrior with Boost Warrior in order to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! I then end my turn with one face down."

"I'm up then," Kalin commented drawing his card. "I set a card. Infernity Doom Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!"

"I activate Power Frame to negate the attack and equip it to Stardust Dragon, increasing my dragon's attack by the different between it and your dragon's attack (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3000)," he defended.

"I end my turn," Kalin finished.

Yusei drew his card. "Kalin, why are you doing this?" he asked him.

"When I let myself go off the deep end, I didn't care who I hurt or what I did. I became dark and cruel. I need to pay for those mistakes," he answered.

"No, Kalin. You already took back those mistakes. No one hates you or blames you for what you did," Yusei retorted. "You don't need to punish yourself like this. You have light in you. You're not who you were back then anymore."

"I…" Kalin stopped.

Yusei subtly sighed. "Stardust Dragon, attack Infernity Doom Dragon!" he ordered.

"I activate Infernity Break! This removes from play Infernity Dwarf from my graveyard and destroyed your Power Frame (Stardust Dragon: Attack 2500)," Kalin defended.

"I tribute Second Booster in order to increase the attack of Stardust Dragon by 1500 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 4000)," Yusei fought. Stardust destroyed his opponent's dragon and Kalin's life points. "Kalin, you don't need to punish yourself for back then. You aren't that person anymore, so don't act like you are."

"Yusei…" Kalin muttered.

Suddenly, though, a man on a large duel runner launched into the area and a man jumped off it. He glanced at the sun while Radley exclaimed, "Lawton!"

"Well, seems like it isn't too late for me to duel," the man, Lawton, stated.

' _And it'll be the last duel to send someone to the mines ever,'_ Yusei thought, thinking of the plan he put into motion.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Lawton," Radley stated while they each quickly drew.

Lawton got the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Gatling Ogre (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set five face downs. Next I activate my Ogre's effect. By sending all five of my set spell and trap cards to the graveyard, I can inflict 800 points of damage at you for every spell and trap sent away," he declared and in that one move, Radley was defeated.

There was the sound of a shot and Yusei immediately put up his hand, freezing the electrocuting bullet in place. They all went wide eyed, including Barbara.

"You really thought you could backstab me, Barbara?" Yusei asked as he stepped aside and let the bullet fly past him and into another gang member. She glared in frustration. "I knew you were going to do this at some point and I was waiting for it to happen. So, try again, I dare you." She didn't move.

"What are you?" Malcolm asked. Suddenly, we heard a hoard of voices coming our way and turned to see the miners walking in without their collars. "What?! How did…?!"

Yusei looked as Delaia ran into me with Crow and Jack nodding at me. "Nice job," he told them. He turned back to the people of Crash Town. "I planned this. I knew you were going to try to backstab me, but I also wanted to free the miners out of being slaves and wanted to help Kalin. So I dealt with Kalin and you guys while my friends came and freed the miners."

"You little…" Lawton growled.

"Is this really what you want?" Delaia asked. "Living in fear of being sent to the mines?"

"What would a child like you know?" Malcolm replied.

"Apparently a lot more than you," Jack replied making the town member glare.

"Are all of you really wanting to live this life? Be honest," Yusei called to all the other gang members, knowing very well what Barbara, Malcolm, Radley, and Lawton would say. They looked at each before looking down and taking off their signature items. "I thought so." He looked back at the four glaring ones. "Don't you see? This isn't a life you should have. All your doing is making this town live in fear."

"Dad!" came the call of two children and they turned to look as a young boy and girl ran into a miner that Yusei recognized from the three who were running when he first arrived. The man immediately hugged the children back, seeming relieved and thankful.

"It's so nice to see you again," the miner responded. He looked at Yusei and the others. "Thank you so much. I don't think any of us had any hope of escaping the mines."

"We only did what was right," Crow responded.

Yusei looked at the four members again who still seemed quite mad. "Stop these duels that send people to the mines. It isn't right and you know it," he told them calmly. "The rest of your crews have shown that they have had enough of the fear. What about you?"

"Listen to Yusei," Jack ordered. "We're not afraid to do whatever we have to to make sure this stops."

Lawton grinned while Kalin seemed like he was pleased that they were all together again. Like he felt that the Enforcers were back together. He stepped by them and they nodded at each other.

"They're right, Malcolm," Kalin agreed.

"Whatever," Lawton responded.

"You want to run this town your way, then you run it on your own," Malcolm responded before leaving the town followed by the other three leaders. Everyone cheered at the fact that the oppressors were gone.

"Yusei, thank you," Kalin responded. He turned to the former Dark Signer. "I don't think I would've realized the truth sooner without you coming here." He held out his hand for Yusei to grab. "I do have light inside of me still." Yusei grinned and grabbed it.

"I'd like to think I helped a bit, too," Crow chimed in.

"Oh, come on," Jack cut in. "I did more work that you." Yusei and Kalin grinned in amusement. "Anyway, we do need to get back. The others will be getting worried by now."

Yusei nodded. "Kalin, help them get things back on track for me," he told his friend.

"I will, Yusei. If they'll let me that is," he responded. Yusei have a small nod of respect. "Yusei, how did you stop that bullet from hitting you in mid air?"

"That's a long story," he replied.

"One we, sadly, don't have time for," Jack intervened.

"I guess your other friends would be quite worried by now," Kalin agreed with a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding, Kalin. I'll tell you about it another time, though," Yusei responded. "If anything happens, let me know."

"Right," he agreed. They took off with that, Delaia behind Yusei as always.


	60. Living Machinery

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 58: Living Machinery

Yusei and Bruno were at the Sector Security Headquarters with Trudge and Mina. Delaia was with the twins, practicing their dueling for the time being. Yusei was a bit shocked how easily it was to convince her to separate himself from her, but he supposed it had to do with the trials she went through during the retrieval of her kyber crystal.

Delaia ankle was pretty much healed and no longer needed the small boot so she didn't strain it while it was healing. Doctor Schmitt told them to keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't worsen until it's back to complete health, but otherwise it was fine. Yusei was relieved when he heard that.

They were talking about the men from before. Yusei slowly commented, "I am worried that whoever made the Ghost and whatever threat this is has something else planned."

"Like what?" Trudge asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just have a feeling we'll find out in the tournament, if it isn't too late, then," Yusei replied.

"I don't know a ton about this, but Yusei may be right," Bruno added.

"Think the Empire might be involved?" Mina asked.

"I doubt it. But I've also been wondering how the Empire found out I was on this planet for a fact," Yusei replied. "And why I had to try so hard to convince them that neither Leo or Luna were here as well. They didn't seem to know, or at least care, about Delaia being here, too."

"Do you think they tracked you or Delaia on your way back?" Trudge suggested.

"I had thought of that. But I checked my starfighter, there weren't any tracking devices or anything capable of tracking me on it," Yusei replied.

"I know this is a bit out there and doubtful, but is it possible Delaia might've told them or knows how?" Mina suggested. "And it's only a suggestion."

"It may be possible. But she did, why would she come save me from the _Executor_?" Yusei asked. "It wouldn't make sense to get me caught and then save me from them. I'll talk to her and see if she has any ideas, though."

They turned though as another officer hurriedly ran in and Trudge asked, "What is it?"

"There is a report that there is a time bomb inside the building," the officer information.

Yusei looked down suspiciously. Something didn't seem right. While Trudge and Mina called for an evacuation, he thought, _'I don't sense danger. I do sense something familiar, however: a small darkness of revenge and a need to understand. Who is it?'_

Trudge ordered all of them out. But just as they went to exit the area, Yusei and Bruno noticed Sherry run in the building. The Jedi immediately turned around and ran after her followed by Bruno.

Yusei noticed Sherry go through a door to the central computer terminal and Elsworth begin to shut the door. Bruno managed to slip through but Yusei was stuck on the other side.

Elsworth began to wire his duel disk to the door. The Jedi was nervous as to what exactly Sherry was planning. And he couldn't get through the door without Elsworth seeing him with his lightsaber which he had laying sideways against the back of his hip.

Once Elsworth's duel disk was fully wired to the door, he stated, "It is now impossible for the door to be unlocked unless I am defeated in a duel. If you want to get to Mistress Sherry and your friend, you will have to face me."

"Fine," Yusei agreed and they began the duel.

Elsworth went first and drew his card, "I summon Spirit Summit Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now since Spirit Summit Warrior was successfully normal summon, its effect activates, allowing me to summon Liberated Rear Warrior (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) from my hand in attack mode as it is a level three or below warrior type monster. Now I tune Spirit Summon Warrior with Liberated Rear Warrior in order to synchro summon. Come forth, Driven Daredevil (Attack 2400/ Defense 2100)! I end my turn with two face downs."

Yusei drew his card. "By sending Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) form my hand in attack mode. Now since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) straight from my graveyard in attack mode. I then tune Quillbolt Hedgehog with Quickdraw Synchron in order to do my own synchro summoning. I summon forth, Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)! Nitro Warrior, attack Driven Daredevil!" Due to Elsworth's monster's effect, it wasn't destroyed but Elsworth's life points still took the hit dropping him to 3600 life points.

"I activate the second effect of Driven Daredevil! This destroys your Nitro Warrior," Elsworth fought. "And then I activate Master and Servant's Resolve! Since your monster was destroyed by a monster's effect during the battle phase, you're dealt damage equal to the attack of your Nitro Warrior!"

Yusei's life points instantly dropped to a mere 1200. "I summon Tricular (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode and set one face down. That ends my turn," he finished. "What're you and Sherry doing?"

"I am here to help Mistress Sherry eliminate all her enemies, regardless of my cost to myself," Elsworth answered.

"Why are you so devoted to supporting Sherry and her mission?" Yusei asked the man.

"I do not have to answer that," Elsworth refused. He drew his card to begin his turn. "Now due to it being my standby phase, I will take 1000 points of damage to keep Master and Servant's Resolve on the field," he declared and his life points fell to 2600. "Driven Daredevil, attack Tricular!"

The attack destroyed his monster, but Yusei was quick to play, "I activate Tricular's effect to special summon Bicular (Attack 200/ Defense 200) from my deck in defense mode."

"I activate Reversal Sword! This destroys your Bicular and inflicts damage to both of us equal to its attack," Elsworth fought and they watched as Yusei's monster was destroyed and the Jedi life points drop to 1000 while Sherry's caretaker dropped to 2400. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his next card. "I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. And now since Debris Dragon was successfully summoned, I can activate its first effect to summon back Tricular (Attack 300/ Defense 300) from my graveyard in attack position with its effects negated. And since I normal summoned a monster, I can special summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack position," he declared. "Now I tune my Turbo Booster and Tricular with Debris Dragon in order to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! Stardust Dragon, attack Driven Daredevil!"

"I activate Standoff!" Elsworth fought. "And due to the first effect of my Daredevil, it isn't destroyed while dragon is." But his life points still fell to 2300.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's ability to negate the effect of Driven Daredevil and destroy it by tributing Stardust Dragon," Yusei tried but it didn't happen confusing him.

"With Standoff in play, both players cannot tribute monsters on the field," Elsworth explained.

"Well, I activate Space Jump! By removing Stardust Dragon from play, I can inflict damage to you equal to its attack," Yusei fought and the assault succeeded and Elsworth's life point fell to zero.

The door was unlocked and Elsworth and Yusei walked into the room where Bruno and Sherry were finishing an analysis on a card. I was a bit confused as to what they were doing.

"That's strange," Bruno commented. "There's nothing strange about the card." But more surprising, the terminal surges a storm of energy and the Jedi ran to them only as they were enveloped in a burst of light.

Bruno, Sherry, and Yusei looked at each other and threi surroundings that looked like a cybernetic plane. However, it didn't take long before they all noticed a strange mechanical object with an eye staring right at them. They stared at it but a high pitched frequency and light scanned us. The sound made Yusei cover his ears in pain while the other two fell unconscious.

"W-What is that?" the Jedi muttered.

"Strange," said a deep voice that had a slight echo, while the noise stopped obviously making Yusei relieved. He looked as Bruno and Sherry flashed out. "Your mind is different. Very strange, indeed. But you are a Force-user so I suppose it shouldn't be too surprising, should it?"

"Who are you?" Yusei asked it.

"You will find out eventually," the being answered. "Do not worry about that."

Suddenly the sound came out again, only much louder and higher pitched. Yusei covered his ears, trying to block it out, but it wasn't long until he fell unconscious as well.

. . .

Yusei woke back up to see Bruno and Sherry were beside me; though Sherry was still rendered unconscious, Bruno woke up. The two who were awake looked around. They were back in our world but were far from the Sector Security Headquarters. Elsworth came up.

"There you are, Mistress Sherry," Elsworth stated. He looked at Yusei. "I owe you a debt for not turning us in to Security, Yusei." Elsworth then picked up Sherry and drove off.

"What… just happened?" Bruno asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered. "But that being in that machine… I want to know who he is and what is going on there."

"Did you talk to that thing?" Bruno asked. "I only saw it for a few seconds before I was knocked out by some sound."

"As a Jedi, my mind is more thoroughly protected - or rather adaptive - to high frequency sounds and things like that, but it can hurt a lot more. I can also only withstand them for a certain length of time," Yusei explained. "But with that said, it means I was able to stay conscious for a bit longer. In that time, the man inside just said that my mind was different, which was strange to him, but it shouldn't surprise him too much since I was a Force-user. And then said we would find out who he is eventually before sending out the sound again only a lot worse and knocking us out."

"How did he know about Force-users?" Bruno asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered. "But I want to know. If he's related to this threat that's been going on, I want to know how and if he's at all in league with the Empire."

"If he is, it could reason how the Empire discovered your location," Bruno responded.

"Perhaps, but he couldn't have know about Leo and Luna," Yusei commented looking down in thought. "We'll worry about this later. I'll still talk to Delaia about any ideas as to how the Empire found me. For now, though, we need to head back to Headquarters so we can grab out runners." Bruno nodded and we headed off.


	61. Good from the Bad

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 59: Good from the Bad

A few days later, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Bruno, and Delaia were together in the garage making sure the improved duel runners would be okay.

"Think they'll be good to go?" Delaia asked sounding quite hopeful.

"We'll be practicing running them tomorrow. We'll be able to tell then," Yusei answered.

Suddenly, the door burst open and we turned to see Leo and Luna running in. "We heard the duel runners are finished," Luna stated.

"Are they good to go?" Leo asked.

"Should be," Yusei answered.

"Nice new outfits, guys," Leo complimented seeing the outfit Jack, Crow, and Yusei were wearing.

"Thanks," Yusei responded.

"It's a bit uncomfortable, in my opinion," Jack stated. "I'm used to wearing my old clothes."

"Don't say stupid things like that. You're wearing the same clothes you always have!" Crow retorted.

"No fighting," Yusei cut in sternly making the fight cease before it began.

Luna looked at the name on the suits. "5D's?" she questioned. "Is that the team name?"

"Yeah," Crow answered. "Jack chose the name himself."

"Crow suggested it. It's better than using some other common name," Jack retorted.

"What does '5D's' even mean?" Leo asked.

"It means there are five D's. Like devil, destroy, dead hit, dark, daisuki Bruno," Bruno listed off but stopped as Jack hit him on the head.

"It starts with this," Jack stated and showed his mark.

"The five marks of the Crimson Dragon?" Luna asked.

Yusei nodded. "Our bonds were called together by the previous Crimson Dragon," he explained. He looked at me.

"And even though I don't have a mark, Luna and I came to know everyone because of Luna's mark," Leo commented. "And Delaia met all of us because of Yusei and him having a mark."

"You three are part of the team too," Jack stated shocking them.

"My name isn't there. Maybe we should call the team 'Bruno and 5D's'," Bruno suggested prompting Jack to hit Bruno on the head again.

Delaia sighed. "Jack, stop hitting him," she ordered calmly.

"Great, being instructed by a kid now too," Jack muttered in annoyance.

"I think it's a good name," Akiza stated.

They all put our hands together and Yusei told them, "From today onwards we are Team 5D's."

They talked for a while when Luna asked, "Hey, Yusei," he looked at her, "do you think all the clones killed the Jedi?"

"Probably did," Jack commented.

But Yusei shocked all of them when he said, "No, I don't."

"Why would you say that, Yusei?" Crow asked. "I mean, the order the Emperor gave was to all the clones, right?"

"Yes, it was; But, I know a few who took out their command chips beforehand which would've forced them to commit Order 66," Yusei replied. "And they were trustworthy clones, too, that were loyal to the Jedi. Even though some Jedi weren't loyal to the Order."

"Who took out their chips?" Akiza asked. "And what happened to all the clones after the Clone Wars anyway?"

Yusei sighed. "After the Clone Wars, all clones were decommissioned," he replied.

"Meaning?" Crow pressed.

"Meaning they were killed," Yusei answered sternly. They were shocked, both by the answer itself and how stern and frustrated Yusei seemed about it. He took a deep breath. "Sorry about that. Clones were as living as us, really. They had the ability to make choices and, before their programming was changed through the Order 66, choose whether to follow commands or not. The three clones I know of who took out their chips were Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe, and Commander Gregor. I know they managed to escape being decommissioned that day and have been in hiding on another planet."

"Like us?" Delaia questioned.

"Like us," Yusei repeated as his answered. "Commander Wolffe was under Master Plo Koon command. The clone was a trustworthy and loyal to a fault. There were other Jedi with loyal men as well. Such as Jedi Master Pong Krell. But loyalty can come at a cost."

"Wait, who was Master Krell?" Leo asked. "Why haven't we heard of him?"

"It's a long story," Yusei replied, "and not a good one either. I only heard about it from Rex and the other troopers."

"What happened?" Delaia asked.

The Jedi Knight sighed in submission. "It was before all of you," he began. "I was a Padawan at the time fighting for control of Umbara, the planet of darkness. While my master and I were with our troops attacking the main city, it was originally Anakin Skywalker and his troops, including Rex, to cut off reinforcements and get through to the city. After a quick battle, though, Rex told me that Jedi Master Pong Krell came and took control as Anakin was needed elsewhere." He sighed. "Krell at the time was a war hero, winning battle after battle. But I never liked him."

"Why?" Jack asked. "He was Jedi Master."

"Perhaps, but he lost more men than any other Jedi. Added, he would often call clones as their birth numbered name instead of the name they were assigned like Rex, Cody, and others. He would even call them inferior and sometimes fools," Yusei explained. "He didn't see clones as if they were living beings."

"So he was racist towards clones?" Crow broke down.

"Pretty much," Yusei replied. "Several times he ordered the clones into suicide missions to try to complete their mission. The other clones were debating going against it and Rex was trying to maintain the peace. Eventually, though, with the help of a plan devised by the clones and without the approval of Krell, they managed to take control of a Umbara hanger bay, but with heavy losses. It didn't end there, though."

"What happened, Yusei?" Luna pressed, a bit concerned by his sudden pause.

"According to Rex, Krell had told him and the troops that Umbara fighters were approaching dressed in trooper armor and to shoot them on sight," Yusei began. "He had also told the same thing to his own troopers. When they met at the coordinates, both troop squadrons unknowingly fired at each other, thinking the other side was Umbarans dressed as Clone Troopers. Rex quickly discovered the truth, though, and stopped the fighting, saving quite a bit of lives in the process."

"He had those men kill each other?" Akiza responded shocked.

"He did. At the voluntary agreement of the rest of the troopers and at the loss of some lives, they took Krell prisoner and locked him away, wanting him to stand trial for what he did," Yusei replied. "Eventually, the other troopers convinced Rex to have him executed immediately, seeing him knowing too much to risk him getting in the hands of the Separatists. But right before Rex would bring him out to be killed, he asked Krell why he did what he did. Krell said it was because they fell for it, because they were 'inferior'. Rex tried to get him to clarify. He explained he foresaw the coming of the Empire, before anyone realized it. Rex thought he was a Separatist at first, but Krell spoke otherwise. He said that he served no one side, but would serve Dooku once he escaped and claimed Umbara for the Separatists, becoming a Sith in the process."

"Are you serious?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Sadly," Yusei replied. "Another trooper named Dogma was extremely loyal to Krell before he was forced to kill the other clones, his brothers. But as they let Krell out to be executed, Dogma shot Krell down immediately, killing him before any harm could be done to the Republic and Jedi Order. Rex warned me about what Krell had said. I told him to tell my master and he said he'd rather not alarm the Council about it at the moment, seeing it as a possible bluff to throw them off. After all, Krell was planning on becoming a Sith."

"And Rex and the other two took out their command chips after that in case something happened," Bruno commented.

"Exactly," Yusei responded. "I don't think they wanted to risk killing the ones they trusted blindly again."

"So even Jedi could've turned bad that easily," Crow responded.

"It is possible," Yusei responded. "Most who leave don't turn to become a Sith. They usually just leave the Order and disappear. Just like an old friend of mine did."

"Old friend?" Akiza questioned.

"Ahsoka Tano," Yusei answered. "You may have heard Obi-Wan mentioned her once, and you heard me mention her when I spoke about when I helped her escort the Younglings to get their kyber crystals. Ahsoka was a good friend of mine. We were in the same Youngling class and were usually on similar missions as Obi-Wan and Anakin worked together on a lot of missions. The last time I saw her, we said goodbye to each other when I first arrived in Satellite again since leaving to train in the Order. After that, Obi-Wan caught me up on what happened. She was committed for a crime she didn't do. She expelled from the Order and was forced on the run. She even teamed up with a former Sith apprentice named Ventress, though Ventress was a mere bounty hunter then. When Ahsoka was caught, Anakin found the real culprit. It was actually a friend of Ahsoka's who framed her. Anakin brought the friend to the jury just as the verdict was about to be read. The friend confessed and Ahsoka was spared. Afterwards, the Jedi Council offered Ahsoka back into the Order as a Jedi Knight. But she refused and left the Order. She then disappeared, and I have never heard from her or saw her again."

"Think she's a part of the Empire now?" Bruno asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "She may have left the Order, but she had an unshakeable will to do what she felt was right. I'm not sure what she's doing right now, but I honestly hope she survived Order 66 and the Inquisitor."

"If she's anything like you, I bet she's fine," Akiza responded. Yusei nodded.

"It's hard to believe some Jedi can be as bad as Krell and turn as bad as becoming Vader," Crow commented.

"All warfare is made of deception," Yusei responded. They looked at him confused. "You may think one thing is correct and right. But in war, everything that you may think is right or seems right can be a mere deception without you knowing it until it's too late."

"That's something that is true with Chancellor Palpatine. We had always thought he was a mere politician and Republican leader." Yusei shook his head. "But he wasn't. He was a Sith Lord and we didn't realize it before it was too late to stop him."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Yusei. In the end, you, Leo, Luna, and Delaia survived and can continue life as it should be," Akiza told him.

"I guess that is true," he agreed.

"For now, why don't we prepared for tomorrow? We're practicing on our duel runners then," Crow suggested.

"Right," they agreed. They went to do so, with a new truth on their mind.


	62. Just a Practice Duel

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 60: Just a Practice Duel

The next day, Delaia stood with everyone at the stadium to check the preliminary match-ups for the World Racing Grand Prix.

"Are the preliminary round like a league?" Luna asked.

"There are thirty-two participating teams in total," Akiza explained. "And they're divided into blocks."

"Is the first team we face Team Unicorn?" Leo asked. "They're the guys we met at the opening ceremony."

"Team Unicorn won the Atlantis Tournament and are rumored to be strong candidates to win this one," Yusei remarked.

Leo sighed. "It would have been nicer to not have to face opponents like that in the same block," he stated.

"Candidates to win or not, we'll defeat whoever stands in our way," Jack cut in.

"If we're aiming for victory, we'll have to face strong opponents sooner or later," Yusei agreed.

"This just means that time came sooner," Crow commented calmly.

"I guess that is true, but…" Leo began but was cut off by Bruno.

"Remember, Leo, no fight is ever easy," Yusei told him. "Even in duel monsters."

"Yusei, it's almost practice time," Bruno told the leader of the team. Yusei nodded and he, Jack, and Crow departed for practice.

"What did they mean by practice?" Delaia asked Akiza.

"It's just a practice run," she explained to them. "They're testing the duel runners. Why don't we watch from the stands?"

They all agreed and walked towards the stands. They neared the circuit and a mechanical voice called for the lane to be used by Team 5D's for practice and asked for other teams to leave. They walked a bit farther when they spotted Trudge at the bottom of the stand at the opposite side of the wall. They walked down and greeted him respectfully.

"Did you guys come to support Yusei, Jack, and Crow?" Trudge asked.

"Yeah," Delaia answered.

"Why are you here in your Security uniform?" Leo asked.

"See the lanes?" Trudge replied and they looked at them. "Teams are using them for practice and rotate as time passes. Since they're not using auto-pilot, I'm here in case there is an accident."

"Here they come!" Akiza alerted all of them and they turned as Yusei and the others came out.

They rode passed the onlookers, giving them a wave. Yusei gave a small wave back with a small smirk.

Inside the lane, Yusei said to the others, "The performance of the duel runners have upgraded well."

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

"Now that it can go this fast, I'm going to win the tournament for Pearson and Bolton," Crow stated and Yusei nodded in approval. "Why don't we test the speed?"

"Practice time for Team 5D's is now over. Please leave the lane," the voice called.

"The other team is probably not even at the lane," Crow stated and sped up.

"Crow, wait!" Yusei called as he and Jack stopped off to the side.

Yusei grew alert as he sensed another duelist coming up from the course entrance. But before he could alert Crow, another turbo duelist entered the course as expected. Crow didn't have enough time to stop and ended up crashing along with the other duelist.

Yusei ran up as Crow and the man stood up. Delaia and the others were quickly by him. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"I am," Crow answered.

"I'm fine," the other duelist followed. The other two teammates from the man's team came out. The seeming leader came up and Yusei recognized him as Andre.

"Good to see you again," he told Yusei.

"Same, Andre," he respondedg. "So you're the team who's practicing next? You make up Team Unicorn, right?"

"That's right," he answered. "This is my team, Jean and Breo." They each gave a nod of respect.

"Were you trying to sabotage us?!" Jean yelled at Crow, angry.

"Calm down, Jean. Everything's okay," Andre tried to calm his teammate, which worked.

"Is there something we could do to make up for this?" Yusei asked.

"How about a duel?" Andre suggested.

"Fine with me," Yusei accepted. They each got on their runners. They activated Speed World 2 and took off like a bullet.

As the duel began, Yusei sensed something from Andre's other teammates. He listened carefully and heard Jean and Breo talking on their side of the track. "We need to watch Yusei duel," Jean stated.

"Yeah, I've heard Yusei's good. If we can learn how he duels, we can beat him," Breo stated.

Yusei looked at them for a moment and they looked in his direction, feeling his stare. The Jedi Knight quickly turned back to the duel followed by the other two. He took the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode," he declared. "That ends my turn."

Andre drew his card. "I summon Playful Possum (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. And since you control a monster whose attack is higher than the attack of Playful Possum, I activate its effect to destroy itself. And now since a beast type monster I control was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can pay 1000 life points to special summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (Attack 2600/ Defense 1800)," he declared and his monster appeared as his life points fell to 3000. "Green Baboon, attack Max Warrior!" The attack succeeded and Yusei's life points fell to 3200. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards as long as I send one card from my hand to the graveyard. Then I activate another Speed Spell- Angel Baton. And now I normal summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated. And since I control a tuner monster, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) straight from my graveyard in attack mode. I now tune my Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog with Junk Synchron in order to summon Junk Archer (Attack 2300/ Defense 2000)!" And since Quillbolt Hedgehog was removed from the field, it was removed from play as well. "Now I activate the effect of Junk Archer to remove your Green Baboon from play until the end phase." Junk Archer fired an arrow at the giant baboon and it hit the monster, making it disappear from view. "Now, Junk Archer, attack Andre directly!"

"I activate Battle Instinct! This allows me to special summon Nimble Momonga (Attack 1000/ Defense 100) from my hand in attack mode," Andre fought. The attack continued and Andre's monster was destroyed, dropping Andre's life points to 1700. "And now since Nimble Momonga was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, its effect activates, increasing my life points by 1000," His life points shot back up to 2700, "and allow me to special summon two more Nimble Momongas from my deck in defense mode."

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished. And due to it being the end phase, Andre's powerful monster returned to the field.

Andre drew his card. "I activate the second effect of Playful Possum to revive itself (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Then I tribute Playful Possum and one Nimble Momonga in order to tribute summon Behemoth the King of All Animals (Attack 2700/ Defense 1500)!" he declared and his monster rose up onto the field. "And now since Behemoth was tribute summoned, its effect activates, allowing me to return the two Nimble Momongas in my graveyard to my hand. And next I switch the Nimble Momonga that is on my field to attack mode. Green Baboon, attack Junk Archer!"

"I activate Chain Arrow!" Yusei defended. "This increases the attack of Junk Archer by 500 during the damage calculation only (Junk Archer: Attack 2800)." His monster destroyed Andre's, while dropping Andre's life points to 2500. While since it was now after the damage calculation, the attack of Junk Archer returns to its original 2300 attack points. "And now I activate the second effect of Chain Arrow, reducing the attack of your Behemoth by 1000 (Behemoth the King of All Animals: Attack 1700) until the end phase."

"I activate Beast Burial Ritual to destroy my Nimble Momonga and draw two cards; however, I can use the drawn cards this turn," Andre played. "And then I activate the effect of Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest! By paying another 1000 life points, I can special summon it from my graveyard in attack mode." His life points dropped to 1500 while his monster did return as said with a full 2600 attack points. "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, attack his Junk Archer!" The attack succeeded and Junk Archer was destroyed while Yusei's life points fell to 2900. "Behemoth the King of All Animals, attack him directly!" The attack hit and Yusei's life points fell to 1200. "I set one card and end my turn." And due to it being the end phase, the second effect of Chain Arrow expired, returning Behemoth to a full 2700 attack points.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I summon Shield Wing (Attack 0/ Defense 900) in defense mode and set two face downs. That's all for now," he declared.

Andre drew his card. "I summon a Nimble Momonga (Attack 1000/ Defense 100) in attack mode. I send the Nimble Momonga in my hand to the graveyard to special summon Egotistical Ape (Attack 1200/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And now I activate the effect of Egotistical Ape to increase its level by the level of Nimble Momonga (Egotistical Ape: Level 7)," he declared.

"I activate Shield Coat! This doubles the defense of Shield Wing (Shield Wing: Defense 1800), though on my second standby phase, Shield Coat will be destroyed," Yusei defended.

"Well I tune Nimble Momonga with Egotistical Ape in order to synchro summon Naturia Leodrake (Attack 3000/ Defense 1800)!" Andre declared and his monster appeared next to him. "Green Baboon and Behemoth, attack Shield Wing!"

"Well due to Shield Wing's effect, it can't be destroyed by battle for two times this turn," Yusei informed.

"Well, I still have one more monster to play. Naturia Leodrake, attack Shield Wing one more time!" Andre ordered. The attack hit and was able to destroy Yusei's only monster. "Now I activate Howl of the Wind! This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for every beast type monster I control!" Yusei's life points dropped to a mere 300 as the assault hit. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000) in attack mode and use its effect to revive Shield Wing in attack mode with its effects negated. Now I activate the Speed Spell- Vision Wind to revive Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode. Now I tune Shield Wing and Speed Warrior with Debris Dragon to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" he declared and his dragon flew up beside him proud and tall. "Stardust Dragon, attack Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!"

"You're just destroying yourself, Yusei," Andre stated.

"Not quite. I activate Synchro Strike! This increases the attack of Stardust Dragon by 500 for each synchro material monster that was used to summon it until the end phase. So that means it is gaining a total of 1500 extra attack points (Stardust Dragon: Attack 4000)," Yusei fought. The attack hit and Green Baboon was destroyed while Andre's life points fell to 100. "Now I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each Speed Spell in my hand. Like my Speed Spell- Final Attack."

But just as the effect of Speed World 2 is about to resolve, the mechanical voice called that Team Unicorn's practice time was over, stopping the duel.

Yusei pulled over by the others. The opposing team came up. "Nice duel, Yusei. Can't wait to see how you duel in the tournament," Andre stated holding out a hand.

"Same," Yusei agreed and they gripped hands.

Andre looked at the rest of the team and gave them a quick smile while the other two just watched Yusei suspiciously. "Well, we'd better go before the other team shows up," he stated. "See ya." They walked off with that.

"Yusei, any reason why the other two seemed suspicious of you?" Crow asked.

"I had heard them mention that Andre was just dueling me so his team could figure out how to beat you,"he explained nonchalant like. "They noticed me looking at them. But we shouldn't be too worried about it. For now, though, we should better get back to the garage, too." They nodded and they all left.


	63. Hurt

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 61: Hurt

 _Crow was driving down the highway at breakneck speeds, testing out his runner. He turned a corner when something came in front of him. The bird named man yanked to stop his acceleration, but his duel runner's wheels began to jam and he rammed into the figure._

 _Crow was sent flying down the highway. When he finally came to a stop…_

 _. . . ._

Yusei snapped up in his bed, sweating a bit. He looked down a bit in thought, _'That was definitely a vision. But when is it going to happen? And what happens to Crow after the crash? No, I won't let him get hurt in the crash, if I can stop it.'_

The Jedi stood up and walked out. He found Bruno making eggs. "Hey, Bruno," Yusei greeted. Bruno nodded back in response. "Have you seen Crow at all?"

"Last time I saw him, he was heading out to the highway. He seemed really excited," the amnesic man answered.

"I'll be back, Bruno. I need to check up on something. Let Delaia know that I'll be gone for a bit," Yusei responded.

"Will do," Bruno agreed before Yusei took off.

. . .

Crow was speeding down the highway, approaching a turn. _'I can do more!'_ he thought. He began to curve around the turn when a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. But just before he crashed into the figure, he did notice something.

The collision sent the bird named man and his duel runner flying into the air, out of control. Crow went flying down the highway. He was about to hit the concrete at when he felt himself slow to a safer speed.

Crow slid to a stop and sat up. He looked at Yusei drove up. "Thanks for the save, Yusei," he told his friend.

"No problem, Crow," he responded. "Are you hurt anywhere at all?"

"I don't think-" he merely cried out, though, as he moved his right arm. They both looked to see it moved out of place.

"It's dislocated by the looks of it," Yusei broke down. "Mind if I pop it back into place?"

"Will it hurt?" Crow asked.

"No less than when the hospital will do it," Yusei replied.

Crow groaned in defeat. "Fine," he gave in. "But make it quick." Yusei gently touched the shoulder before with great speed, popped the joint back into place. Crow cried out a bit from it, but it quickly died out. "Ow…" he muttered under his breath.

"It's back in place, but we'll need a doctor to look it over to make sure there aren't any other problems," Yusei told him. "And to see how long it'll be before you can use the arm again."

"What do you mean before I can use the arm again?! I can use it quickly after, right?!" Crow retorted.

"Of course not, Crow. Dislocating a bone is as bad as breaking it, if not a bit worse," Yusei replied sternly. "We just have to hope it's not too bad or has any other damage. Until we get it looked at, though, don't move the arm. I'll call a mechanic for your runner and alert the others about what happened. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this stuff, Yusei?" Crow asked as the Jedi stood up.

"When I was a Padawan, I dislocated a bone. It was bad, too. Couldn't use the arm for a month," Yusei explained.

"I… didn't know," Crow responded, not realizing how much Yusei would know on dislocating a bone.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I never told you about it and it was before you saw me for the first time since leaving when I was four," Yusei told him. He then turned and called who he needed to before taking Crow to the hospital to get his arm checked out.

At the doctor's, Akiza and the twins came to meet the guys and Delaia. "We heard Crow got into an accident," Akiza stated.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"Crow crashed into something and dislocated his shoulder. I put it back in place and we're just waiting to hear how long it'll probably be before he can use the arm again," Yusei explained.

The doctor and Crow walked out. "I see someone relocated Crow's shoulder, am I correct?" the doctor asked.

"I did," Yusei answered.

"You helped us a great deal with that. He just shouldn't use that arm until it's fully healed," the doctor informed.

"How long will that be?" Delaia asked.

"It should be fully healed within a month," the doctor answered.

"But the prelims are in three days!" Akiza exclaimed.

Crow began to beg the doctor to let him participate in the tournament, but the doctor refuses. The angered Crow and he moved to take his cast off, only to cry out from the pain.

"Crow!" Yusei called followed by Jack.

"Crow, stop," Luna told him worriedly. "You'll just make it worse."

"Why? Why now? What am I going to tell the nerds?" Crow muttered as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

. . .

Delaia was listening as Jack and Yusei were discussing what they were going to do now that Crow was out of action.

Bruno came downstairs, "You'll lose life points if you continue with only two players," he stated.

"We can't afford that," Yusei responded.

"Then I'll participate," Akiza chimed in and they looked at her. "I'm a part of Team 5D's too. And I have my own duel runner." Crow began to walk out and Akiza called, "Crow, wait."

"Shut up!" Crow yelled. "You don't know how I am feeling right now!" He then walked out with that.

"Akiza, don't take anything he just said to heart. Remember, Crow loves dueling with everything he has. He had been looking forward to participating in this tournament for a while," Yusei told her. "He just needs time right now."

"Right," she agreed.

. . .

The next day, Jack, Bruno, Delaia, and Yusei were on their duel runners searching for Crow and Akiza.

"Where are they?" Delaia wondered.

"I'm not sure," Yusei answered.

He began to focus along with Delaia began to focus when the young girl exclaimed, "Head to the practice tracks!"

Yusei nodded. "Right," he agreed. He let Bruno and Jack know what they found in terms of sensing and where the two Signers were. They were quick to arrive together and they came in to see Crow drilling Akiza, just as Akiza and Yusei were after the duel against Andre.

As Akiza passed by, she flashed Crow a thumbs up. They all turned to each other as the approaching group stopped in front of the two.

"You can really worry a person, Crow," Delaia stated with a small smile. Crow nodded with a slight smirk.


	64. The First Duel is Never the Last

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 62: The First Duel is Never the Last

It was time for the first round of the World Racing Grand Prix. Jack and Andre were setting up to race each other for first turn.

Yusei stood to the side and Luna asked him quietly, "Do you have a bad feeling about this duel, too?"

Yusei nodded. "I do and I'm really worried about it."

"Should we do something about it then?" Leo asked.

Yusei shook his head. "We can't do anything at this point. We'll just have to hope for the best, though. We can't change anything that'll happen in the duel without either being disqualified or something else we don't want to happen will happen. Just push your worries and fear aside like a Jedi should. Remember, fear leads to the Dark Side."

The twins and Delaia, who was listening, nodded slowly. "Yes, Master," they agreed.

"Not here, guys," Yusei told them gently. "There are too many faces around here we don't need to hear." They nodded in agreement before they turned for the duel.

Jack and Andre quickly took off to race for the first turn. Shocking everyone, Andre triggered an overboost system, causing an acceleration Jack couldn't match and forced him to settle for second.

Andre drew his card. "I summon Uni-Horned Familiar (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense position," he declared. "I then remove from play Speed Spell- The End of the Storm from my hand in order to special summon Monoceros (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) in defense mode. I set two face downs to end my turn."

Jack drew his card. "Since you control monsters and I don't, I can special summon Vice Dragon (Attack 2000/ Defense 2400) from my hand in attack mode with its original attack and defense halved (Vice Dragon: Attack 1000/ Defense 1200)," he declared. "Next I normal summon Dark Resonator. I now tune my two monsters together. I synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)! Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Uni-Horned Familiar!"

"I activate Uni-Horned Familiar's effect! By removing itself and Monoceros from play, your dragon must attack," he declared.

"Well, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Andre directly," Jack continued.

"I activate Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force! This negates the attack and inflicts damage to you equal to the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend," Andre defended and Jack's life points fell to 1000.

"I set three face downs and end my turn," Jack finished.

Andre drew his card. "I activate Uni-Horned Familiar's effect to return it to the field in defense mode," he declared. "And next I special summon Monoceros from my removed from play zone in defense mode along with D.D. Unicorn Knight (Attack 1800/ Defense 900) in attack mode. Now I tune Monoceros with Uni-Horned Familiar to synchro summon. Run forward, Thunder Unicorn (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800)! And since Monoceros was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, I can special summon Uni-Horned Familiar from my graveyard in defense mode. Next up, I activate the effect of Thunder Unicorn to reduce the attack of your dragon by 500 for every monster I control except Thunder Unicorn (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 2000). And now since I activate the effect of Thunder Unicorn, no monsters besides Thunder Unicorn can attack this turn. So, Thunder Unicorn, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" The attack hit and destroyed Jack's monster while the Signer's life points fell to 800. "I set a card to end my turn."

Jack drew his card. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. I then activate Powerful Rebirth! This revives Dark Resonator with its attack and defense increased by 100 and its level increased by 1 (Dark Resonator: Level 4/Attack 1400/ Defense 400). Then I activate Rage Resynchro to send Mad Archfiend and Dark Resonator to the graveyard and special summon Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard with 500 more attack (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3500)! Now attack Thunder Unicorn!" he ordered.

"I activate Dimension Trap! By removing from play Uni-Horned Familiar from my field and Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force from my graveyard. I activate the effect of Different Dimension Barrier- Lost Force as the effect of Dimension Trap," Andre defended.

"I activate Overpower to negate the effect of Dimension Trap and destroy it," Jack fought. The attack continued and Thunder Unicorn was destroyed while Andre's life points fell to 2700.

"I activate Parallel Selection! This allows me to add Speed Spell- The End of the Storm from my removed from play zone to my hand and draw one card," Andre fought back.

If that wasn't enough, back in the booth, Bruno stated, "That's not good."

"What?" Yusei asked as he, Crow, and the others got closer.

"The air intake system of Jack's runner is showing signs of malfunction," Bruno explained.

Despite the fact it would mean a loss of Speed Counters, the team called for Jack to make a pit stop. But Jack refused, insisting, "I have to defeat Andre." He made a counter attack that defied Andre's defenses, but it was still seeming within Andre's plan.

"Andre isn't a power duelist," Yusei realized and they looked at him confused. "He only used a power deck before as a lure. His deck truly takes advantages of attack. By going for a contest of strength, we played into his hands." That worried all of them.

Andre drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2," he declared. "By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each speed spell in my hand. Such as my The End of the Storm." Jack's life points fell to 0.

As per the rulings of the World Racing Grand Prix, it went to Andre's end phase and during the end phase, Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed due to the last effect of Rage Resynchro.

Jack's duel runner activated the usual braking procedures, but a part of the mechanism burst. The vehicle spun out and broke apart. Yusei and the others were struck with worry and terror, helplessly watching Jack get thrown from the flying crash.

Yusei stepped forward, wanting to help, but quickly stopped himself just before Jack said, "Don't, Yusei. Remember, if a person helps me, we get disqualified." Still hurt, Jack picked up his duel runner and began pushing it all the way to the pit. "I won't let our dream end up in there."

Akiza was waiting. Meanwhile, the winner of the round, Andre, was allowed to keep doing laps before the new teammate was brought onto the track and as his does his speed counters increase for each lap until they reach a maximum of twelve. After that, the losing team have their speed counters decrease, and once they reach zero, that team will automatically lose.

"Akiza, get ready," Yusei told her. But as she did, Yusei noticed she was nervous. "Akiza, look at the crowd." She did so and noticed her parents watching. "Your current self isn't alone anymore." Yusei handed her a card. "Go."

"Wait, this is…" Akiza trailed off.

"Your opponent won't think of you using that card. That's where a chance lies," Yusei told her. "Now have fun with your turbo duel, Akiza."

"What fun is this?" she responded, obviously implying the plan was a reckless one. "But I will respond to your wish."

Jack arrived where Akiza was, with them only having one speed counter left. Akiza immediately sped off with him there and met up with Andre just in time.

Akiza and Andre raced for the first turn and luckily, Akiza got the first turn. After seeing this, Jack suddenly fainted and Yusei caught him, having the fastest reflexes out of all of them there. Mina, Carly and Stephanie were there and took him to the emergency room.

Yusei quickly turned back to the duel where Andre told Akiza, "Using the overboost system is starting to slow me down. Let's see how you face me."


	65. A Surprise Within the Thorn Bush

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 63: A Surprise Within the Thorn Bush

Akiza drew her card. "I'll start by summoning Phoenixian Seed (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. "Next I send Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Attack 2200/ Defense 0)!" Her monster rose from the ground in attack mode. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack D.D. Unicorn Knight!" The attack succeeded and destroyed Andre's monster while dropping his life points down to 2300. After damage calculation, the effect of Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis activated which destroyed it. But the second effect activated, inflicting another 800 points of damage at Andre making his life points fall to 1500. "I set a card."

Yusei sensed out and listened to Breo and Jean for a moment and Breo commented, "She really is going all out."

"That's because of the overwhelming disadvantage she has against Andre: the fact that our speed counters are at max, meaning Andre can activate any Speed Spell," Jean responded.

Yusei turned back to the duel where Akiza removed Phoenixian Seed from play and revived Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode and she thought, _'Andre can destroy my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis with either a monster or his Speed Spell- End of the Storm so I can activate the second effect of Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis,'_ thought Akiza.

Andre drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Dash Pilfer!" he declared. "This allows me to take control of your Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis until the end phase!" Akiza's monster flipped to her opponent's side of the field. "Next I normal summon Unibird (Attack 100/ Defense 600) in attack mode. And then I activate its effect! By removing itself and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from play, I can revive Thunder Unicorn (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800) in attack position." While Akiza's only monster went to her removed from play zone, Thunder Unicorn returned to the field. "Thunder Unicorn, attack Akiza directly!" The attack hit and her life points fell to 1800. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Yusei turned back to Team Unicorn's teammates that haven't dueled. "Andre could have finished her by using Speed World 2's effect, but he didn't," Jean commented.

"Well, that would mean fighting Yusei with zero speed counters," Breo told his teammate. "I would've done the same thing."

"I don't like this," Luna commented taking Yusei's attention to them.

"I gave Akiza a secret to help her," Yusei told them,

"What is it?" Leo asked while they all turned to him.

"Just continue watching," he told them.

Akiza drew her card. "First I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode and activate its effect to draw one card," she declared and drew her card. "Since I added Rose Fairy (Attack 600/ Defense 1200) from my deck to her hand with a card effect, I can special summon it from my hand in attack mode. And then I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton to draw two cards and send one card from my hand to the graveyard." She drew the two cards while sending Glow-Up Bulb to the graveyard. "Now I tune my Rose Fairy with Witch of the Black Rose to synchro summon. Rise up, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" Her ace monster rose to the field, roaring out ready to battle. Andre seemed concerned by the dragon's appearance. "Then I activate my face down, Star Siphon and use it on Black Rose Dragon. This allows me to summon a Siphon Token (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode with its level the same as the level of Black Rose Dragon (Siphon Token: Level 7) and making Black Rose Dragon level one (Black Rose Dragon: Level 1). Next I send Dark Verger to the graveyard to special summon Glow-Up Bulb (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now I tune Siphon Token with Glow-Up Bulb to synchro summon! Bring forth the stars, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

Andre looked at the dragon surprised as she played the card. Most of Team 5Ds looked at Yusei shocked with him giving Akiza his best card.

Akiza then called taking their attention back to the duel, "Black Rose Dragon, attack Thunder Unicorn!" The attack hit and destroyed Thunder Unicorn while her opponent's life points fell to 1300. "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Andre directly and end this!"

As the attack was about to hit him, Andre defended, "I activate Dimension Equilibrium to end the battle phase, remove Black Rose Dragon from play, and revive my Thunder Unicorn in attack mode!"

"I set two face downs and end my turn," she finished.

Andre drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Energy to increase the attack of Thunder Unicorn by 200 for every speed counter I have until the End phase (Thunder Unicorn: Attack 4600). Thunder Unicorn, attack Stardust Dragon!" he ordered.

"I activate my face down, Half Counter! This increases Stardust Dragon's attack by half the original attack of Thunder Unicorn (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3600)!" Akiza played. Though the attack succeeded in destroying Stardust Dragon and dropping Akiza's life points to 800, she wasn't eliminated from the duel.

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand," Andre fought. He reveals his Speed Spell- The End of the Storm.

"I activate Wicked Rebirth to pay 800 life points and revive Stardust Dragon in attack mode with its effects negated!" Akiza quickly played before her life points fell to zero.

"Looks like I decreased my speed counters for nothing," Andre stated. "That was a good move."

With the end phase of Andre's turn, the effect of Speed Spell- Speed Energy expired and Thunder Unicorn's attack returned to normal.

Akiza reached the pit and said to Yusei, "Sorry that I couldn't do anything."

"That's not true," Leo and Bruno told her.

"You did fine, Akiza. Now leave the rest up to me," Yusei told her, giving her a soft, comforting grin of reassurance. He took off with that.


	66. Perseverance- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 64: Perseverance- Part 1

By the World Racing Grand Prix's rules, the field, speed counters, and the victor's life points are retained from the previous duel. Andre started with 1300 life points and eight speed counters and Yusei started with 4000 life points and five speed counters. Andre retained his field from the previous duel with Akiza and Yusei started with Stardust Dragon and Wicked Rebirth, which was equipped to Stardust Dragon, that were left by Akiza.

Yusei drew his card to begin his first turn. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode," he began. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack Thunder Unicorn!" Andre's monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1000. "Max Warrior, attack Andre directly!"

"I activate the second effect of Thunder Unicorn (Attack 2200/ Defense 1800) to revive itself in attack position," Andre defended.

"Well, Max Warrior, attack Thunder Unicorn. And due to its effect, Max Warrior gains 400 attack during the damage step only (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)!" Yusei fought and both monsters were destroyed. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Andre drew his card. "I set two cards face down. That's all for now," he played.

Yusei drew his card. "First, I special summon Card Breaker (Attack 100/ Defense 900) by destroying your set card." It was revealed that the face down was the Speed Spell- The End of the Storm.

"I activate Magic Charge!" Andre declared. "This inflicts 2000 points of damage to both players as a Spell Card was destroyed this turn!" Yusei's life points fell to 2000 while Andre's hit zero. And due to the tournament's rules, it immediately went to Yusei's end phase and Andre passed the baton to Breo who proceeded in dueling Yusei.

"I wonder what kind of deck Breo has," Leo commented.

"Andre has won all of Team Unicorn's duels alone," Bruno pointed out. "So there's no information available on either of his teammates."

"Yeah," Delaia agreed. "It really worries me."

Breo drew his card. "First I summon Bicorn Re'em (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode," he declared. "I then end my turn with two face downs."

Yusei drew his card a bit nervous. But he quickly shoved it down and out of his mind. "I summon Dash Warrior (Attack 600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And now since I'm entering the battle phase, the effect of Dash Warrior activates, tripling its attack until the end of the battle phase (Dash Warrior: Attack 1800)," he declared. "Dash Warrior, attack Bicorn Re'em!"

"I activate my face down, Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends the battle phase," Breo defended and Dash Warrior's attack returned to a normal 600.

"I switch Card Breaker to defense mode and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Breo drew his card. "I summon Mine Mole (Attack 1000/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now I tune my Mine Mole with Bicorn Re'em in order to synchro summon. Rush forward, Voltic Bicorn (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" he called. "Now since Bicorn Re'em was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, its effect activates, forcing you to send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard. And now since Mine Mole was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summoning of a beast-type synchro monster, its effect allows me to draw one card." Breo drew his card. "And now I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy Voltic Bicorn. And this activates Voltic Bicorn's effect, forcing both players to send cards from the top of our decks to the graveyard equal to the level of Voltic Bicorn!" Yusei sent his cards to the graveyard along with Breo, leaving Yusei with a deck of 23 cards. "I end my turn with two face downs."

Yusei slowly drew his card. "First I activate the Speed Spell- Accelerate Draw which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" he declared and drew his two cards decreasing his deck further. "Stardust Dragon, attack Breo directly!" The attack hit and Breo's life points fell to 1500.

"I activate my face down, Regretful Tuning to revive my Voltic Bicorn in attack mode!" Breo fought.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Breo drew his card. "Voltic Bicorn, attack Stardust Dragon!" he called.

"I activate Synchro Striker Unit and equip it to Stardust Dragon! This increases its attack by 1000 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3500)," Yusei fought.

Breo called, "I activate my set Flattery! This increases the attack of Voltic Bicorrn by the difference of the original attack of your Stardust Dragon and its current attack (Voltic Bicorn: Attack 3500)." Both monsters were destroyed in the battle. "And now Voltic Bicorn's attack activates, making us send another seven cards to the graveyard." Yusei sent his cards to the graveyard along with Breo. "And next I activate Tuning Collapse! This makes you send the top eight cards from your deck to the graveyard since the number of cards equals the level of Stardust Dragon!" Yusei was now down to his last five cards.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Breo finished. Yusei drew his card. "I activate my face down, Tricolor Illusion! Now none of your monsters can attack. Also, once during each of your turns, you must reveal the top card of your deck and depending on the type of card, an effect will take place. If it's a monster, it will be added to your hand but you must place another card in your hand to the top of your deck. If it's a spell card, it will be added to your hand. If it's a trap card, you must discard it and one other card in your hand to the graveyard. You can, at any point during your main phase, send the top card on your deck to the graveyard to destroy Tricolor Illusion." Breo then thought, _'Yusei's not a person who would gamble, especially with his deck having so little cards left. So he would either destroy Tricolor Illusion with its own effect or the effect of Speed World 2, and that would allow me to activate Destruction Trigger, making him send five cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard and make him lose the duel.'_

To Breo's shock, Yusei called, "I activate the effect of Tricolor Illusion!" He revealed his card to be Junk Synchron. So he put Scrap-Iron Scarecrow from his hand to the top of his deck. "And now I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Card Breaker and Dash Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Rise up, Junk Destroyer (Attack 2600/ Defense 2500)!" His monster rose to the field. "Now since Junk Destroyer was synchro summoned, its effect activates. This allows me to destroy your Tricolor Illusion and your face down." The two cards were destroyed, shocking the opponent of Yusei's. "Junk Destroyer, attack Breo directly!"

"I activate my face down, Damage Lance! This reduces Junk Destroyer by 1000 during damage calculation only (Junk Destroyer: Attack 1600) and inflicts 1000 points of damage to you," Breo fought. Yusei's life points fell to 1000 while the direct attack continued and Breo's life points fell to 0. And after the damage calculation, the effect of Damage Lance expired returning Junk Destroyer to a full 2600.

Yusei watched as Jean, his newest and last opponent for Team Unicorn, came up to begin his turn. He was growing nervous but was careful not to let it show as Jean drew his card. This last duel would be the riskiest and the hardest yet, he knew that well.


	67. Perseverance- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 65: Perseverance- Part 2

"I normal summon Trident Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now its effect activates, allowing me to special summon Delta Flyer (Attack 1500/ Defense 900) from my hand in attack mode," the last Team Unicorn member declared. "And then I activate the effect of Delta Flyer to increase the level of Trident Warrior by one (Trident Warrior: Level 5). Now I tune Trident Warrior with Delta Flyer to synchro summon, Lightning Tricorn (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000). Lightning Tricorn, attack Junk Destroyer!"

"I remove Shield Warrior in my graveyard from play to prevent Junk Destroyer from being destroyed by battle this turn," Yusei fought. But damage still applied dropping Yusei's life points down to 800.

"Well now I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing four speed counters and showing you my Speed Spell- Tyrant Force in my hand, I can inflict 800 points at you," Jean played.

"I remove Damage Eater that is in my graveyard from play and remove from play one card in my hand to negate the damage I would take and increase my life points by the damage I would have taken," Yusei defended and his life points rose to 1600.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Jean finished. _'Yusei's exhausting his reserves. I just have to make Yusei run out of cards. Everything he does at this point is futile,'_ he thought.

Yusei drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy Lightning Tricorn!" he declared. The monster shattered into light particles. "Junk Destroyer, attack Jean directly!"

"I activate my face down, Reanimation Wave! This halves the battle damage and revives Lightning Tricorn at the end of the damage step," Jean defended. His life points fell to 2700 and his monster returned to the field.

"I summon Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Jean drew his card. "I summon Rhinotaurus (Attack 1800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Lightning Tricorn, attack Junk Destroyer!" he ordered. The attack succeeded in destroying Yusei's monster and depleting the Jedi's life points to 1400. "Rhinotaurus, attack Sonic Chick!" The attack destroyed Yusei's last remaining monster. "And now since two of your monsters were destroyed in the same battle phase, Rhinotaurus may attack twice during this battle phase. So, Rhinotaurus, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate my face down, Harmony Crystal! By removing from play Junk Destroyer and Max Warrior, I can revive Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)," Yusei defended..

"Alright, I won't attack," Jean finished. And due to the last effect of Harmony Crystal, Jean took damage equal to half the attack of Stardust Dragon dropping him to 1450. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "Stardust Dragon, attack Rhinotaurus!" he ordered and Jean's monster was destroyed while his life points fell to 750.

"I activate my face down, Thousand Crisscross! This makes my life points increase to 1000 since I have less than 1000 life points," Jean defended. "And when this effect is used three times, Thousand Crisscross will be destroyed."

"I set a face down," Yusei finished. "That's all for now."

Jean drew his card. "I activate Superficial Peace! Until the end of this turn, neither player can activate spell or trap cards and no monster can be destroyed in battle," he played. "Lightning Tricorn, attack Stardust Dragon!" Yusei's dragon wasn't destroyed but his life points dropped to 1100. "And now since you took damage, I can destroy your face down and draw one card." Yusei's face down shattered while Jean drew his card as said. "I set two cards face down and end my turn.

' _With only two cards left in my deck and an opponent capable of reading my moves so easily, this doesn't seem like it'll end well,'_ Yusei thought, his nervousness beginning to show.

Meanwhile his team was becoming a frantic in worry. Suddenly, from the sidelines, a familiar voice called out, "Yusei, don't show fear in this situation!" They turned to see Jack staggering out from the hospital wing, throwing off the assistance of Carly, Stephanie, and Mina. Jack turned to the rest of his team, telling them, "Don't give up on Yusei, no matter how slim the chances are."

"Right," Akiza agreed along with the others.

They all watched as Yusei was spurred into his next draw. He noticed he got a card he needed. "First I summon Synchron Exploder (Attack 0/ Defense 700) in attack mode and activate its effect. This allows me to revive Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) from my graveyard with its effects negated. Now I tune Synchron Exploder with Junk Synchron to synchro summon, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" _'Ever since I learned of that Accel Synchro summon, I have been looking for a new possibility of victory. Though I haven't found the secret of that type of summoning, I have learned an answer for this situation,"_ he thought. "I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion! With it, I fuse Stardust Dragon with Junk Warrior in order to fusion summon. Fly up, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Attack 3200/ Defense 2000)!" The monster rose and roared out, readying for battle. "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, attack Lightning Tricorn!"

Though Jean's monster was destroyed, he played, "I activate Return Damage! This negates the damage I would take and inflicts it to you equal to the battle damage I would have taken."

"Not quite. Due to the final effect of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, that damage is redirected at you," Yusei defended and Jean's life points fell to 600.

"Talk about a move!" Crow commented impressed.

"Yeah," Akiza agreed.

"What's up with Yusei's transformation?" Bruno muttered.

"I wasn't predicting for you to have such a monster," Jean told his opponent shocked.

Meanwhile, Jean's teammates were also surprised by the monster. "How did Yusei get that card?" Andre asked.

"No idea. We have no data on Yusei ever summoning such a monster," Breo replied.

Even through his shock, Jean continued the duel, "I activate the effect of Thousand Crisscross, returning my life points to 1000. And since Lightning Tricorn was destroyed by battle, I can activate its effect to summon Voltic Bicorn (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000) from my extra deck in attack mode."

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Jean, being slightly angered, thought, _'Now I have to focus more on trying to get rid of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste instead of focusing on trying to make Yusei run out of cards. After all, his new monster may have other effects that may turn the tables on me.'_ Jean drew his card. "Voltic Bicorn, attack Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei defended. "This negates the attack. And after this effect resolves I can reset it." Jean's monster was shot back from its attack and Yusei's card reset itself as said since its job was done for now.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Jean finished.

Yusei had one last card in his deck and he immediately put all his hopes on it. He drew it and looked at the card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for each speed spell in my hand," he declared and revealed the Speed Spell- Overspeed, knocking Jean's life points to 200. But Thousand Crisscross activated again returning Jean to a 1000 life points before it was destroyed. "Now I activate the Speed Spell- Overspeed! By removing all my speed counters, I can add Rapid Warrior and Reflect Barrier from my graveyard to my hand, but I can't gain any speed counters for the next three turns. And now I summon Rapid Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 200) in attack mode. I then activate its effect! This allows it to attack directly this turn, but no other monsters can attack." Rapid Warrior goes to attack directly.

"I activate my face down, Barrier Wave! By tributing Voltic Bicorn, I can change all of your monsters to defense position," Jean defended and Yusei's monsters turned to defense mode. "And now you take damage equal to the defense of the monster that just attacked!" Yusei's life points immediately dropped to 900.

"I activate A/D Changer from my graveyard! This allows me to switch Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste to attack mode," Yusei declared. "I then end my turn with one face down."

"Will you continue to entertain me?" Jean mocked and drew his card.

"I activate my face down, Summon Tax! Until my second standby phase, if a monster is normal summoned or special summoned, the player who summoned the monster will take damage equal to half that monster's attack," Yusei played.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Tyrant Force! This prevents any of my cards from being destroyed this turn and inflicts 300 points of damage to you each time one or more of my cards are destroyed," Jean fought. "And now I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy Summon Tax."

"I can activate the first effect of Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. By removing from play Stardust Dragon, I can grant Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste the effects of Stardust Dragon," Yusei declared. "So I activate the first effect of Stardust Dragon granted to Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste. By tributing itself, I can negate the effect of Speed World 2!" His monster disappeared. "And when it's your end phase, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste will be revived due to Stardust Dragon's second effect granted to it."

"Well I normal summon Hypnocorn (Attack 1400/ Defense 700) in attack mode," Jean declared and the effect of Summon Tax activated dropping his life points to 300. "I activate the effect of Hypnocorn to destroy your face down!" The effect of Speed Spell- Tyrant Force activated dropping Yusei's life points to 600. "And now I activate my face down, Chain Whirlwind! This destroys your Summon Tax and face down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." The effect of Tyrant Force activated again dropping Yusei to 300 life points, tying Jean's.

"If Jean ends his turn right now, Team Unicorn will win the duel!" the MC commented.

Jean thought, _'Should I really make Yusei lose due to having no cards in his deck? Could Yusei still have a reversal plan in this situation? If I end my turn now, it'll be a sure victory.'_ Jean looked at Yusei's set expression, making him hesitate.

To everyone's slight shock and respect, Jean launched an attack at Yusei, "Hypnocorn, attack Rapid Warrior!"

"I send Stronghold Guardian from my hand to the graveyard in order to increase the defense of Rapid Warrior by 1500 until the end phase (Rapid Warrior: Defense 1700)!" Yusei defended. The attack failed and Jean's life points fell to 0, leaving Yusei as the victor.


	68. Catastrophic of the Catastrophe

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 66: Catastrophic of the Catastrophe

The next morning, Yusei and the others return to the stadium with. We however looked over only to find that Andre and Jean had both crashed with Breo beside them in a state of shock. Delaia looked to the side followed by Yusei and saw their opponents, Team Catastrophe standing by in silence but with grins on their faces like nothing had happened.

"Our next opponent is Team Catastrophe, right?" Jack asked.

Yusei nodded before he walked up to Breo. "Breo, what happened?" he asked as the others came up to him.

"We're not sure. But we're not the only ones that Team Catastrophe has had crash. Every one of his opponents has crashed," Breo answered.

"We should probably figure this out," Yusei stated.

"I'll try to give you some of our data from their runners," Breo said. They helped Jean and Andre into the booth and Bruno started to analyze the data.

"Both runners had experienced a rapid change in functionality during their duels. Both duel runners had crashed because their rear wheels jammed," Bruno concluded.

"But what would cause the same malfunction over three times?" Delaia asked. "It doesn't add up."

Carly came running up. "I have this tape I made of Team Unicorn's duel with Team Catastrophe. Maybe it has something," she stated.

"Why didn't you not mention this earlier?" Jack asked sternly seeming a bit angry.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we have it now," Yusei intervened. As they watch the tape, with it slowed down just before the crashes, nobody could see anything unusual but the Jedi Knight had a feeling it wasn't good.

"There isn't anything wrong with the duel runners," Andre commented.

"Something else is there though. Just before every crash, the same monster was on the field," Yusei commented.

Bruno typed through a bit and located its name. "It's called Hook the Hidden Knight," he informed the group.

"Well, it's a start as least," Luna stated.

"I know you were our opponents but just be ready since you're dueling them next," Andre told them. "We don't need another crash in this tournament." Yusei nodded with Jack giving a determined face.

"We need to get out there," Yusei stated.

"Right," Delaia agreed before looking around not hearing a friend. "Wait, where's Akiza?"

. . .

Akiza was on the highway working hard on practicing her skills. She passed under a bridge and was shocked as her duel runner locked up. As she was thrown from the crash, she summoned Rose Tentacles. But as its vines reached for her, she passed right through them.

' _My psychic powers aren't working!'_ she thought before she hit the pavement.

. . .

Yusei arrived at the hospital as Mina had called them about Akiza, just in time to see their being rolled in. She was unconscious with a breather mask on her and was in an obvious critical state.

"Who did this?" Crow asked mad.

"I don't know," Yusei answered.

Bruno phone rang. "We have to get to the stadium. It's almost our time," he informed.

"Bruno, can you stay here and watch Akiza?" I asked. "This way you can keep us informed of her wellbeing."

"Right," he agreed. "Be careful."

"We will," Yusei agreed and everyone but Bruno ran off to duel.

. . .

As they arrived, they looked at Team 5D's they gave subtle shocked expressions.

The MC called for everyone's attention as he exclaimed, "Alright everyone! It's time for the next duel! We have Team Catastrophe versus Team 5D's!" The entire crowd cheered enough for Team Catastrophe but when Team 5D's was called out they went ecstatic.

"Let's get this done," Jack stated as he boarded his runner.

They took off as the duel started and Hermann took the first move having him draw his card. "I summon Hook the Hidden Knight (Attack 1600/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Then I set one face down and end my turn," he declared.

Jack drew his card. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode and have it attack that Hook the Hidden Knight!" he declared.

"I activate Hook the Hidden Knight's effect! This switches both battling monsters to defense mode," Hermann declared. "Then his second ability kicks in which inflicts 800 points of damage to you."

As Jack's life points drop to 3200, Hook the Hidden Knight appears from his shadow and tried to grab Jack's duel runner to make him crash. Jack managed to avoid it while everyone else in the booth was surprised by the appearance of the hook.

"Will he be alright, Yusei?" Leo asked as he, Delaia, and Luna looked at their master.

"He'll be fine," he answered, but he knew he was also trying to reassure myself.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Jack declared.

"My turn!" Hermann shouted drawing his card. "I switch Hook the Hidden Knight to attack mode and summon Dark the Hidden Knight (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode," he declared. "Next I'll have Dark the Hidden Knight attack you directly thanks to its effect!" The attack was made and forced Jack's life points to 2400. "Now I'll let Hook the Hidden Knight attack your Mad Archfiend!"

"I activate Ray of Hope! When I take battle damage that is 1500 point or higher, I can halve the battle damage," Jack declared. Though Mad Archfiend was destroyed, Jack only took 900 points of damage giving him 1500 life points total. The shadow hook tried to get his duel runner again but Jack swerved to avoid it.

"I set one face down," Hermann declared.

"Draw!" Jack exclaimed. "I activate Powerful Rebirth! This lets me revive a level four or below monster from my graveyard with its level increased by one and it gains 100 attack and defense points," he declared. "And I'll summon back Mad Archfiend (Mad Archfiend: Attack 1900/ Defense 100) in attack mode! Now I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300)! Next I activate Fiendish Chain! This allows me to target a monster you control. Its effects are negated and it can't attack and I choose Hook the Hidden Knight! Now I'll have Mad Archfiend attack Dark the Hidden Knight!" The attack was made and Dark the Hidden Knight was destroyed and knocked Hermann's life points from 4000 to 2900! I activate Urgent Tuning from my hand allowing me to tune during the battle phase. So now I tune my level three Dark Resonator and my level five Mad Archfiend to summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" The dragon appeared on the field ready for battle. "I activate Half Seize halving Hook the Hidden Knight's attack (Hook the Hidden Knight: Attack 900). Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Hook the Hidden Knight!" Jack ordered his dragon. Hook the Hidden Knight was destroyed with Hermann's life points dropping to 800. "Now I activate Sonic Buster allowing me to target one of my monsters, and dealing damage to you equaling half that monster's attack. I'll choose Red Dragon Archfiend for this effect." The final blow was made and Hermann's life points dropped to zero making Jack the winner for the first duelist.

As Jack made laps around gaining speed counters, Hermann passed the baton to Nicolas. He drew his card and only set a card face down before ending his turn.

Jack drew. "I send Dread Dragon from my hand to the graveyard to summon Power Giant (Attack 2200/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode but Power Giant's level is lowered by the level of Dread Dragon (Power Giant: Level 4)," he declared. "Now, Power Giant, attack him directly!"

"I activate Doom Ray which deals 800 points damage to both of us for every card in my hand!" Nicolas declared. "Which means we both take 4000 points of damage."

' _He wants to destroy Jack's runner with that shadow effect of Doom Ray. He doesn't seem to realize Power Giant's effect and that he and Team Catastrophe will be taken out too by the blast,'_ Yusei thought.

"I activate Power Giant's effect which turns the effect damage to zero until the end of the damage step," Jack retorted.

While Jack took no damage, Nicolas took it all making his life points drop to zero and destroyed Nicolas' runner due to the shadow effect of his card.

An explosion occurred due to the card. Yusei and the others grew concerned it was Jack but were completely relieved when Jack rode out of the flames carrying Nicolas. Due to Nicolas' destroyed runner, Team Catastrophe lost by default.

"That's it, everyone! Team 5D's has beaten the powerful Team Catastrophe and are moving on to the finals!" the MC exclaimed with cheers following from the entire crowd.

Jack delivered Nicolas to the other two members of Team Catastrophe before riding over to his team.

"Nice work, Jack," Yusei complimented.

Yusei, Jack, and the others looked out at the sky while it began to get heavy, dark cloud cover. "Something's coming, guys," Yusei comment as he felt the Dark Side's presence within it. "Something you won't like."


	69. Army of Ghosts

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 67: Army of Ghosts

An army of Ghosts drove through the highways where duels from the World Racing Grand Prix were taking place, each in separate groups for each duel.

Some of the robots arrived where Team White Tiger was dueling against Team Lightning. They surrounded the White Tiger duelist and said, "We will join the duel."

"Duel system switching to battle royal mode," stated the computer system.

"Battle royal?" the Team Lightning repeated.

"I summon Ally Salvo! Ally Salvo, attack these two!" the Ghost ordered together and the two human duelists were sent into a tumbling crash.

. . .

Watching the carnage from above, Primo stated, "The World Racing Grand Prix has been changed into battle royal mode. The turbo duelists' fates are at stake in these duels. If they want to live, they had better complete the Grand Design."

. . .

Back at the stadium, the MC called, "Crashes are occurring all over the highways!"

"Let's go talk to Mina and Trudge about this," Keeo suggested.

The others nodded and got onto their duel runners with Delaia sticking close to Yusei as usual. Yusei was still pleased, though, to see she had gotten better at separating from his. _'Most likely because of her trials to get her kyber crystal,'_ Yusei thought. _'But now is not the time for that.'_ They hurried to where Trudge, Mina, and a few Sector Security were looking over the highway.

"Trudge! Mina!" Yusei called as they stopped. The two officers turned as they ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Delaia asked.

Suddenly, a Security operator came up and said, "Sir, the highway's turbo dueling system has been changed into battle royal mode. There's a strange signal I am trying to identify."

They followed the officer who soon found the location. Shocking everyone there, it was revealed that the signal was coming from the Ghost.

"If there are more Ghosts…" Yusei trailed off. "That isn't good." They turned to see Sherry and Elsworth come up. "Nice to see you again, Sherry, Elsworth."

"You as well, Yusei," Sherry responded. "The Ghost has appeared again."

"The army of Ghosts can only mean that Yliaster is trying to destroy the tournament," Bruno stated.

"No," Yusei responded. "They're after something bigger than that. If you recall, they hosted this tournament. They wouldn't want to destroy it."

"Is one of them going rogue, then?" Delaia asked.

"I don't know," the Jedi Knight answered. "I don't like it, though."

"Either way, we need to fight together against the Ghost army. Hopefully, we can find the one who is controlling them before we're overwhelmed by sheer numbers," Yusei suggested.

"Leo, Luna, and I can handle that," Delaia stated. "We can sense and find the one who is controlling him. We can let you know then and-"

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Though Leo and Luna are strong and all of you three are getting stronger, I can't afford to risk any of you getting hurt due to this person or the Ghost," Yusei denied quickly. "You are the next legacy of the Jedi. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," she agreed.

"Jedi? Why is she calling you master?" Sherry asked.

"I can explain the Jedi later. She calls me Master because I'm her teacher in it," Yusei explained. "But we can worry about this after we stop the Ghost army."

We will help you," Sherry agreed with Elsworth nodded.

"Same here!" called Kaz's voice as he drove up.

"Be careful. In battle royal mode, anyone can attack anyone, and the Ghost seem to be using that to their advantage," Trudge stated.

"And in a duel against a Ghost, the players suffer real damage. We can't afford to take the situation lightly," Yusei added.

They nodded and took off. Delaia staying behind with the twins and Crow.

. . .

As Yusei and the others headed for the highway, Jakob said, "Some of the parts of the Grand Design are lighting up."

"Completing the Circuit is so boring and troublesome," Lester commented.

"We need the Ener-D's strength for that," Jakob responded. "Even though the world doesn't understand the true power of the duel runner and its energy source. When the Circuit is finally completed, the location of a God shall be revealed."

"The Circuit itself is as big as New Domino City; When it completes itself, the city will be destroyed," Lester added.

"It is a small sacrifice on our path to save the future," Jakob responded calmly.

Suddenly, Lester exclaimed something alarming to the Emperor. "The Ghost!" They turned to see images of it appear on the screen.

"They are the robots Primo created," Jakob recognized. "What're they doing out?" He turned back to the screen with the Ghost. _'What is Primo thinking?'_

. . .

Back at the highway, three Ghost robots were trying to defeat a female duelist.

 **(A/N: I will be numbering the Ghosts like "Ghost 1" and "Ghost 2" to make telling them apart easier. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but don't be too harsh about it please.)**

Ghost 1 called, "Nullfier, attack her directly!"

"Swift Scarecrow, block that attack!" called Yusei's voice as his monster protected the duelist.

The Ghosts and duelist were surprised to see Yusei, Sherry, and Elsworth. "Hey, aren't you from Team 5D's?" the duelist asked Yusei.

"Drop out now. We'll deal with this," Yusei suggested.

"Thanks," she responded before dropping out from the duel.

Yusei quickly called forth Stardust Dragon and defeated the Ghosts along with Sherry and Elsworth.

. . .

At another location, a Ghost attacked another duelist with Clausolas when Kaz and Jack came up. Kaz directed the damage towards him with his Battle Eater while Jack proceeded to assault the Ghost with Red Dragon Archfiend, inflicting major damage.

. . .

Primo was quick to notice four more Ghost units were defeated. "Is Yusei behind this?"

Jakob appeared over a video call and asked, "Primo, what do you think you are you doing?"

"I'm not satisfied with your methods of completing the Circuit. Instead, I am forcing duels to speed up the process," Primo explained.

"The Ghost assault will not bring out the duelists' potential, which means the Circuit can't truly be completed," Jakob countered.

Lester appeared and told Primo, "Listen to Jakob. The one who stands in your way is Yusei, and you already lost to him."

Aggravated, Primo cut the conversation. "I will show Yusei that he can't win against me," he stated. "Even if we have to break him again."

. . .

Jack and Kaz were facing four Ghost units when the robots suddenly broke off and went into other riding lanes.

"Where are they going?" Kaz wondered.

. . .

At the stadium, Mina and Trudge watched the monitor.

"That's strange," Mina commented.

"Yeah," Trudge agreed. "The Ghosts are all moving towards one sole point."

. . .

Back at the highway, Yusei defeated another robot with Stardust Dragon.

"Do you think it is over yet?" Sherry asked.

That's when they heard the multitude of Ghosts coming up behind them. Yusei immediately listened hard to everything around him. He heard a man say in the far distance through the Force, laughing, "I have specifically ordered the Ghost army to target the primary threats to my plan."

He looked at his teammates. "Be careful, the controller is sending the entire army after us," he told them.

"How do you know that?" Elsworth asked.

"Being a Jedi, I used the Force to hear him from wherever he is," Yusei answered, shocking and confusing them. An Infinity symbol appeared beneath the road as one of the Ghosts commenced the duel. "The Ghost just forced the duel on us. We need to be careful."

Ghost 1 went first and called, "I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (Attack 1600/ Defense 800) in attack mode. I set two face downs and end my turn."

Elsworth went second. "I summon Spirit Summit Warrior (Attack 1200/ 0) in attack mode. Next I activate its effect to special summon Liberated Rear Warrior (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) from my hand in attack position. Now I tune Spirit Summit Warrior with Liberated Rear Warrior in order to synchro summon. Come forth, Driven Daredevil (Attack 2400/ Defense 2100)!" he called. "Driven Daredevil, attack Ally of Justice Garadholg!" The attack succeeded in destroying the monster and dropping Ghost 1's life points to 3200.

Sherry went next. "I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost! This increased my speed counters by four. Next I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion to fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Horse of the Floral Knights in order to fusion summon. Ride, Centaur Mina (Attack 2200/ Defense 1600)!" she declared. "Next I normal summon Fleur Synchron (Attack 400/ Defense 200). Now I tune Centaur Mina with Fleur Synchron to synchro summon. Bloom, Chevalier de Fleur (Attack 2700/ Defense 2300)! Chevalier de Fleur, attack the Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping its life points to 500. "I end my turn."

Yusei drew his card to take his turn. "I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) in attack mode. Next I activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) to summon itself from the graveyard. Since my opponents control synchro monsters and I don't, I can special summon Reed Butterfly (Attack 300/ Defense 600) from my hand in attack mode. Now I tune Reed Butterfly, Quillbolt Hedgehog with Quickdraw Synchron in order to synchro summon Road Warrior (Attack 3000/ Defense 1500)!" he declared. "Now I activate the effect the effect of Road Warrior to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck in attack position. Speed Warrior, attack the second Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping it to 3100. "Road Warrior, attack the third Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping the other bot to 1000 life points. "I set a face down and end my turn." Ghost 2 took its turn, drawing its card to begin it. Just then, Yusei called, "I activate my face down, Synchro Prominence to inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent for each synchro monster on the field!" Ghost 1 and 3 were quickly taken out while Ghost 2 was left with 2100 life points.

"I summon Ally of Justice Tractor (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!" Ghost 2 declared. "I tribute Ally of Justice Tractor to add two Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways from my deck to my hand. Next I special summon three Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200 for each) in attack mode since you have at least two monsters that include a light attributed monster. Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway, attack Driven Daredevil!" The attack destroyed both monsters in a double knock out. "The last of them, attack Elsworth directly!"

"Elsworth!" Yusei called as the attacks hit and the man was sent out of control when he lost.

"I set a card to end my turn," Ghost 2 finished. Ghost 4 drew and Ghost 2 called, "I activate DNA Transplant! Now all monsters on the field become light attributed."

"I summon Ally Salvo (Attack 400/ Defense 300) in attack mode," Ghost 4 declared. "Ally Salvo, attack Chevalier de Fleur!"

"Chevalier!" Sherry called to defend.

Ghost 4's mode was destroyed, but the fourth Ghost grinned and called as his life points fell to 1700, "I activate Ally Salvo's effect! This destroys your Chevalier de Fleur and Speed Warrior!"

The duel went on and the rest of the Ghosts continued to summon Ally Salvos. They were quick to attack Sherry directly until she fell as well, leaving Yusei to deal with the Ghosts alone.


	70. Solution of Accel Synchro

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 68: Solution of Accel Synchro

The duel had continued and it wasn't looking too good. Yusei's Road Warrior was destroyed and he only had 2400 life points left to battle the Ghost army. Things weren't looking up, but he forced myself to stay hopeful. He couldn't be a Jedi with no hope.

' _I am a Jedi. And a Jedi never loses hope.'_ Yusei took a deep breath. _'I'll finish this and win.'_

One of the Ghost called, "Ally Salvo, attack Yusei direction!" My life points fell to 2000.

All other Ghosts began to attack me when a voice called, "Tech Genus Blade Blaster!" Vizor came in as the duel was canceled for the moment.

' _I'll have to thank him later,'_ Yusei thought.

"I summon Buster Blaster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position and activate its effect to equip itself onto Blade Blaster, decreasing its attack and defense by 500 (Tech Genus Blade Blaster: Attack 2800/ Defense 1700). Tech Genus Blade Blaster, attack one of the Ally Salvos!" Vizor ordered. The attack destroyed the monster and the second effect of Blade Blaster destroyed all of the other Ally Salvos as they were the same type as the destroyed Ally Salvo.

Vizor and Yusei quickly sped away from our opponents. "Vizor!" the Jedi called recognizing him.

He and Vizor turned as we heard someone driving up. It wasn't a Ghost, Yusei could tell that much. When the person came up, the Jedi instantly felt the dark side around him, making him tense and uncertain.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"My name is Primo, and I will be your next opponent," the man answered.

Yusei glared even further while Vizor pushed Primo back. "Now, Yusei," his teammate ordered. "Do the accel synchro."

Yusei slowly nodded before moving to clear his mind. Yusei began to accelerate forward and everything was becoming clear when the Meklord Emperors entered his mind. _'No, I can't think about them. If I complete accel synchro again, I'll be able to stop them. I know it,'_ he thought as things began to clear up. Yusei was quick to allow the giant monsters to disappear from my mind and it wasn't long before he couldn't hear anything but the wind.

Primo and Vizor watched as Yusei disappeared in a flash of light. _'He did it,'_ Vizor thought.

"I don't know what game you are playing or who you are," Primo called to Vizor. "But you are going down." He drew his card. "I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode and set a face down. That ends my turn."

"Since I control a monster and you control none, I can special summon Tech Genus Striker (Attack 800/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode," Vizor began. "Since I special summoned a level four or below monster, I can special summon Tech Genus Warwolf (Attack 1200/ Defense 0). Now I tune Tech Genus Warwolf with Tech Genus Striker in order to synchro summon Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000)!" His monster came to the field, eyes ready to attack. "Tech Genus Power Gladiator, attack Wise Core!"

"I activate Twin Vortex! This destroys both Wise Core and Tech Genus Power Gladiator," Primo defended. And since Tech Genus Power Gladiator was destroyed, its final effect activated, allowing Vizor to draw one card. "And now since Wise Core was destroyed, its effect activated, allowing me to summon Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) in defense mode, and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. And now due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel, these monsters combine together and its attack becomes equal to the attack of every other Wisel monster I control (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2500/ Defense 0)."

"I set two cards to end my turn," Vizor finished.

Primo drew his card. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Tech Genus Rush Rhino!" he ordered and the attack succeeded while Vizor's life points fell to 3100. The final effect of Tech Genus Rush Rhino activated allowing Vizor to added another Tech Genus Rush Rhino to his hand from his deck. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Vizor drew his card. "I summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position. Now I use its effect to tune the Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand to Tech Genus Cyber Magician in order to synchro summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician (Attack 1900/ Defense 0)!" he declared. "Next I activate my face down known as Double Type Rescue. This revives Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) in attack position since I control two types of monsters. After all, with Tech Genus Wonder Magician's effect, it is treated as both a spellcaster type and a machine type monster."

"I recognize you now," Primo said. "I had encountered you on a seaside highway before. At the time, you had since you were created for the purpose of defeating the three of us. But when I was about to hit a stray cat, you slammed my duel runner out of the way and lost control of your own and crashed into the ocean. I left you for dead, but this time…"

"I tune Tech Genus Power Gladiator with Tech Genus Wonder Magician to accel-" Vizor stopped as the Ghost army surrounded him, making it so he couldn't accel synchro. "I end my turn."

Ghost 1 drew his first card. "I summon Ally Salvo (Attack 400/ Defense 300) in attack mode! Ally Salvo, attack Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Tech Genus Wonder Magician destroyed Ally Salvo while dropping Ghost 1's life points to 2500. "Now the effect of Ally Salvo activated, destroying your Tech Genus Power Gladiator and your set card."

Yusei suddenly arrived and drove through all the Ghosts with Shooting Star Dragon at his side who had 3300 attack points and 2500 defense. "Primo," he called. "I think I'm ready to face you."

"You are? Well, then, let's…" he was cut off as Lester and Jakob contact him.

"Primo, stop," Jakob ordered. "Yusei has been chosen to receive a powerful gift. You can see that yourself!"

"Yeah, you really don't want to fight him," Lester warned.

Ignoring his fellow Emperors, Primo turned to Yusei and said, "I will gladly take you on, Yusei."

"Go, Yusei. I'll dispose of the minions on my own," Vizor vowed.

Primo used his sword and unlocked a new mode on his duel runner. His duel runner transformed a bit and Primo merged with it. "I will gladly take you down," he stated and the duel began.

"First I activate the first effect of Shooting Star Dragon to reveal the top five cards of my deck. For each tuner monster I pick up, Shooting Star Dragon gains that many attacks," Yusei declared and he pulled his cards. I saw them and they were all tuners. "I pulled five tuners meaning Shooting Star Dragon can attack five times. So Shooting Star Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

As the first attack went, Primo called, "I activate Skiel Carrier 5's effect to negate the attack!" The second one went. "I use the effect of Wisel Guard 3 to redirect the attack to itself and due to its effect, it's not destroyed."

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack Wisel Guard 3, Wisel Attack 3, and Skiel Carrier 5!" Yusei called. All three were destroyed and so were Primo's life points.

"My Meklord Emperor can't be defeated by any human!" Primo called out as he crashed. His duel runner went into pieces as his upper torso was ripped away from the machine.


	71. Meeting the Emperors

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 69: Meeting the Emperors

Primo crashed with his duel runner in pieces with Yusei stopping while Vizor disappeared. Primo's upper torso is ripped away from the machine to reveal that he was an android.

As Yusei approached the unconscious Primo, something picked Primo, his sword, and his duel runner up. Yusei looked up on top of the Infinity Tower and saw two other men who were similarly dressed as Primo standing there with Primo coming to them and landing right next to them. Jack and Kaz came up followed by Crow, Leo, Delaia, and Luna, and quickly behind them was Trudge and Mina.

"Welcome, it is nice to finally meet you," Jakob greeted.

"Can't say the same to you," Jack retorted.

Jakob chuckled. "I supposed the feelings wouldn't be as mutual," he stated. "Even though ours were quite sarcastic."

"Why are you here? Why would you sabotage the tournament?" Yusei asked.

"This situation in the tournament wasn't our doing completely. Primo had just gone a bit rogue. But don't worry about him," Jakob answered. "We're here to reform the world into a better age. History has created a bleak picture for the future and we will change it so the future will be as more a utopian society that it should be. Isn't that what the Jedi want? A peaceful, utopian society for all?" All four Jedi, Knight or Padawan, were shocked that he knew about the Jedi in the first place.

"So you think by destroying this city you'll create a better world," Jack commented. "Millions of people will get hurt. Don't you consider it wrong to do this?"

"As the saying goes, you can make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," Jakob replied. "By using the energy made in the duelists of this tournament, the Circuit and Grand Design will be complete. And when that happens, the world will change. We will be participating in the WRGP. We will be the final element to recreating the world."

Yusei asked, "Who are you to say the world needs to be changed?"

"We are the three Emperors of Yliaster. I am Jakob and you know Lester and Primo. And we can see the changes the world needs by simply looking at the history of it," Jakob answered. "If you wish to stop us, you will have to face us in the World Racing Grand Prix. Now I believe it is time we take our leave. However, Yusei, Keeo, we expect you to be willing to come back. Or you know very well what'll happen." They then disappeared together.

"Master, how did they know about the Jedi?" Delaia asked.

"Yeah, I mean, that's something that is literally out of this world," Leo commented.

"I don't know guys. But there was a lot of the Dark Side surrounding them. If they're in league with the Sith or Empire in any way, things are going to get worse very fast," Yusei responded. "We will need to be very careful with everything going on in orbit of this world."

They slowly nodded and Mina stated, "They're going to hold off the tournament for about two weeks to allow everything to get fixed and injured duelists can recuperate. Though it may be longer if road fixes take a bit longer or duelists are injured worse than we know at the moment."

"Sounds good," Yusei agreed. They all nodded before taking off to go do their own things.


	72. The One Who Jumps Time

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 70: The One Who Jumps Time

 _Everything was up in flames by two attacking dragons, Rainbow Dragon and Cyber End Dragon. And at the center of the attacks, a figure jumped across the rooftops dodging attack after attack. One barely missed him before he jumped through a building window._

 _He fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground to reveal himself as Jaden Yuki._

" _Those were some close calls," he said. He noticed Rainbow Dragon flying over and its mouth filled with power to attack. "Uh-oh, and I have a feeling they're about to get closer."_

 _It shot the attack at Jaden who placed Neos on his duel disk. Neos became real and blocked the attack with his arms crossed like Jaden's. He glared at the masked man standing on a roof behind the dragons._

" _Jaden Yuki, the duelist who they say can speak with the spirits," the man said._

" _I see my reputation precedes me," Jaden responded._

 _A spirit, Baron, appeared next to Jaden. "So he's the one behind all of this destruction," the spirit comment._

" _I'd say so, Baron, and it's pretty impressive too. I mean, wow. Bringing all of these duel monsters to real life?" Jaden responded._

 _Another spirit, Yubel, then showed herself. "Don't get too excited. He is trying to destroy you with them after all," she said._

" _Jaden, I've finished what I came here to do," the masked man said._

" _Say what?" Jaden retorted._

" _Say goodbye. Because I plan on finishing you off as well," the man said._

 _The man pulled out a card that lit up. A tower of light landed in front of Jaden and I. "Uh oh, whatever's coming I doubt it's good," Jaden said._

 _Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. "Stardust Dragon?!" I exclaimed._

" _Farewell, Jaden!" the man exclaimed._

. . . .

Yusei bolted to a sit-up position, a bit of cold sweat dripping down his face. _'What… was that?'_ he thought. _'I need to head to the overlook for a bit.'_ He then got up and dressed and silently made his way out of the garage without waking anyone up.

When he arrived at the overlook, he stared out at the horizon in front of him. _'Who was that guy? Why did he have Stardust Dragon? And why was he attacking that boy, Jaden? First the nightmares of Zero Reverse, and now this? Was the Force trying to warn me of something bad coming? If so, is that going to happen, or is it happening right now…?'_

"Yusei?" called Crow's voice, taking him out of his thoughts. Yusei looked at his friend over his shoulder for a second, noticing Delaia and Jack with him, before turning back to the scenery in front of him. "You still having that bad dream?" Crow asked.

Yusei sighed. "If only they were just dreams," he replied. _'And I have a feeling whatever this new one was isn't just a dream.'_

"But it was so long ago, and New Domino's rebuilt itself since your father's research was… compromised," Crow tried to reassure Yusei.

"You need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed. The past is past, Yusei. You need to let it go and embrace the future," Jack added.

"I agree. And you know, if I agree with Jack, I must really mean it," Crow agreed.

"I wish it was that easy," Yusei responded. "But honestly, those dreams aren't worrying as much as the dream I had last night."

"What dream?" Jack asked.

"I'm not really sure. I think the Force was trying to warn me of something bad coming… or happening," the Jedi Knight answered.

"It is possible," Delaia responded. "You and the other Jedi always say the Force works in mysterious ways."

"I know what'll make you feel better," Jack said. He tossed Yusei his helmet.

"Come on, Yusei. Let's ride," Crow said.

"Alright," Yusei said with a grin.

We got on their duel runners, Delaia behind Yusei, and drove off. However, as we drove, I heard it. The scraping of metal on concrete. Yusei looked behind them followed by the others.

"I've never seen that duel runner before," Jack commented as the duel runner came into view behind them.

"Or the duelist that's driving it," Crow added.

"Guys, that's the man from my dream last night," he stated. They looked at him shocked.

The unknown rider flashed his lights signaling a challenge. "I don't believe it. He's challenging us to a duel," Jack said.

"If it's a duel he wants, it's a duel he'll get," Yusei said. "But I can't use Stardust Dragon."

"Why not, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"He wants Stardust," he answered.

"How you know that is uncertain to me. But we'll see how good you is without that dragon," the man said with a laugh.

"I'm not going to let you take my dragon," Yusei told the masked man. "So don't bother trying."

"We'll see about that," the man said.

"Delaia, hold on tight and be careful," Yusei told her and she nodded.

" _Duel Mode engaged,"_ said the voice as the duel began.

 **(A/N: Since the movie [or show bit or whatever you want to call it] doesn't show most of the duel, I'll skip to the end like it.)**

An explosion knocked dust around as Yusei made an attack. He had Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in defense mode and Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800) in attack mode. He had two face downs as well. His life points stood at 1800.

The masked man had no monsters and two face downs himself. His life points stood at 2400.

"Why don't you bring out that Stardust Dragon? I know you want to," the masked man taunted.

"Because I'm not going to let you take it," Yusei retorted. "Now I think I'll finish this by attacking you with Nitro Warrior!" The man laughed.

"Why is he laughing?" Crow asked worried.

"I think we're about to find out," Yusei replied.

"I activate the trap Negate for Reward! This card negates your attack and allows me to pick a monster from your extra deck and summon it to the field," the man explained.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed. The man laughed. "I activate Trap Jammer! This negates your trap and destroys it."

"Nope, in addition to its effect, it also negates the activation of all trap and spell cards," the masked man informed. "And I think I'll summon your Stardust Dragon!"

The man laughed as Stardust Dragon was forced to the field. It looked at Yusei with worried and begging eyes, like it knew what would happen. The man brought out a blank card.

"What's the blank card for?" Yusei asked.

It shot out a stream of four sided, card shaped light. Yusei focused all of his power on deflecting the attack on Yusei's Stardust Dragon. He shot his hand out and the light seemed like it was trying to but unable to continue its path.

"What's this?!" the masked man exclaimed.

"Master?" Delaia called worriedly.

She was right to be worried. Yusei was struggling and running low on energy because of how powerful this force was, but I still kept his fight up. The energy line began to waver a bit as he was beginning to run on little energy at this point.

"Master!" Delaia called.

"Jack, what's going on?" Crow asked his friend.

"I don't know," he replied.

Yusei's dragon began to beat its wings against the card pushing it back further. The man growled and his head shot forward. The card seemed to gain power and it became too much for Stardust Dragon and Yusei. The energy beam broke through Yusei's power as he panted a bit and Stardust Dragon was engulfed in a sphere made of thousands of cards.

"Stardust!" Yusei called.

The sphere glowed, swallowing his dragon before the sphere drained back into the blank card. Once it was completely in the card, it became a darker colored version of Stardust Dragon.

"What did…? Stardust Dragon it's…" Jack stuttered shocked.

"It's gone! It's stolen!" Crow exclaimed.

"But how?" Yusei asked.

"A great many things are possible," the man called to Yusei as he drove up beside us. "And now that I have the mighty Stardust Dragon, the demise of this era and time is one of those things."

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded angrily. The man laughed. He drove off faster than possible before disappearing in a flash of light. Yusei pulled to a stop. The others followed. "Stardust…" he trailed off sadly looking at his now empty card. _'I'm sorry.'_

"Okay, let's head back to the garage. We need to talk about what just happened," Jack said.

. . .

Crow, Yusei, Delaia, and Jack stood in the garage. "Will someone tell me what just happened?" Jack asked.

"I would but I don't know myself," Crow responded.

"I still can't believe he took Stardust," Yusei commented.

"Why did that maniac take him? That's what I'd like to know," Jack responded.

"Hey, guys," came Akiza's voice. They looked up and saw her, Leo, and Luna entering.

"No offense, but this really isn't the best time for a social call," Jack said.

"Who ever said this was social, Jack? We happen to be here on business," Leo retorted.

"Business? What's up?" Yusei asked as they all gave them their full attention.

"Leo and I were researching duel monsters history when we found this," Luna said handing Yusei a handle. He pressed a button and it showed an article of Yugi, his grandfather, and Maximillion Pegasus.

"Hey, I recognize that guy," Crow said.

"I should hope so. That's Maximillion Pegasus the chairman of Industrial Illusions," Jack responded, "He's the creator of duel monsters."

"And look who's next to him," Crow said.

"Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself. They say he's the best duelist to have ever picked up a deck," Yusei said.

"Doesn't look so tough to me. But how could you with that dated haircut? But I admit, he's a dueling legend. What I would give to see Yugi duel way back in his day," Jack said.

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Yusei said.

"No, scroll over to the next page," Akiza told him.

Yusei did so and everyone gasped. "Wait, Stardust Dragon?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"But that card didn't exist back then," Jack said.

"Exactly our point," Leo said.

Crow turned back to the article. "The article says that these dragons appeared one day and blasted all of Europe," Crow read.

"But I don't remember hearing about this. And this is a major historical event," I said.

"That's just it. This is new history. Somehow the past has changed," Akiza said.

"Wait," Yusei said. He tapped the screen. The masked duelist stood in the background tall and confident. "It's that duelist from before. The one who took Stardust Dragon."

A crumbling sound was heard from outside. They looked out the window. Black ash slowly fell from the sky like snow.

"What's going on outside?" Akiza asked.

"I don't like the looks of this, guys," Jack commented bluntly as we saw the building slowly crumble and vanish.

"Guys, what's happening?" Luna asked scared.

"The city's… vanishing," Delaia answered.

"But why?" Akiza asked.

"Maybe I've seen one too many movies; but whenever something changes in the past, doesn't it also somehow change the future?" Jack guessed.

"Yeah, so?" Crow replied.

"If the past has changed that would mean that…" Yusei stopped for a moment in realization. "What the masked man said is true! Our era, our period in time… it's meeting its end."

Everyone's mark then lit up bright. The Signers' marks transferred to Yusei imprinting the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back.

"It's the Mark of the Crimson Dragon," Akiza said looking at the mark.

Leo noticed Yusei's duel runner glowing a bit. "And Yusei's powers are surging through his duel runners too," he commented.

Yusei felt a presence calling him and saw the Crimson Dragon next to his runner. The others were quick to notice as well. He looked and it gave a call to him. He didn't hesitate a moment longer and ran towards his duel runner.

"What're you doing?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure but I need to go somewhere, most likely to stop this," Yusei answered.

As he got on his runner, Delaia called, "Master, let me join you!"

"No, Delaia. I need you, Leo, and Luna, help the others get the citizens to safety," he told her before he took off. As he drove, the Crimson Dragon appeared before the other god.

"I don't know where you're taking me; but if it's somewhere that'll give us a chance to stop this, lead the way," Yusei told the fiery dragon. It roared and Yusei entered a tunnel of light before disappearing.


	73. Friends and Allies

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 71: Friends and Allies

"That's some dragon. Know where I could score one?" Jaden asked staring at the masked man and Stardust Dragon.

"Jaden Yuki, calm, cool, and collected to the very end. Now perish!" the masked man said. Stardust Dragon fought to try to stop itself. "Destroy him!" the man ordered.

The dragon roared as its mind was overrun by the man's power. It fired at Jaden and Neos. It hit Neos nearly destroying the duel monster.

"Neos!" Jaden called. The leftover attack hit him and he was sent into a pile of crumbled debris.

"Now finish him!" the man commanded.

Stardust Dragon reluctantly did so. Just as it was about to hit, the Crimson Dragon stopped the attack. To say that Stardust Dragon was secretly relieved was an understatement. From the flames of the dragon came Yusei.

Yusei looked up. "Stardust!" he exclaimed.

"Yusei! How you followed me back in time, I do not know. What I do know is that it means nothing for you and Jaden. If you don't perish by my hand, the hands of time will do you in," the man said.

"Hands of what?" Jaden asked. The man laughed turning around.

"Wait, stop!" Yusei called.

The masked man drove off and disappeared in a flash of light. Jaden and Yusei stared at the spot where he disappeared for a moment. Eventually though, Yusei got off his runner and helped Jaden to his feet. Yusei got up to the roof from the pile of debris followed by the boy in the red jacket. Jaden sat down to the right of Yusei.

"You took quite the hit there. Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I'm all good. Just a few scratches," Jaden replied.

"You're a tough kid. So you're Jaden. That's what he called you, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Jaden asked. "That man called you Yusei, right?" The Signer nodded. The boy turned to the duel runner. "That's quite the ride you got there. Looks like something from the future."

"It is," Yusei responded.

"It is? What do you mean 'it is'?" Jaden questioned, uncertain.

" _Because Yusei's is from another time,"_ Baron answered as Yusei could hear due to the Force allowing him to.

"Another time? Quit messing with me. Besides, how would you guys know?" Jaden asked.

" _We know because like you, Yusei has a gift,"_ Yubel said.

" _A gift that connects them to the world of duel monster spirits,"_ Baron continued.

"I think they mean this mark," Yusei explained to the slightly confused Jaden.

Jaden looked at the Signer and saw the mark on his arms. "Well looks like we have something new in common, don't we, Yusei?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Jaden. Now tell me how this got started with you and the masked man," Yusei said.

"Some classmates of mine kept reporting their duel monsters cards were getting snatched. I went looking for the thief and found you know who," Jaden explained.

"Listen Jaden, I know we just met but believe me when I say we need to stop this man. Because if we don't life as you know it…" Yusei paused as if looking for the right word before continuing, "Won't be as you know it. My time, your time; it will change. And it's not a change for the better."

"Wait, are you saying you want me to team up with you two to take this dude down?" Jaden asked excitedly pulling a fist in front of his face.

"Yes, Jaden," Yusei answered.

"Okay, but how are we going to take him down? I mean the dude split," Jaden asked.

"He moved back in time. Probably to the time where he makes his big move and changes history and alters the future forever," Yusei replied.

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'changes history and alters the future'?" Jaden asked. He pulled out a laptop from his bag. "History hasn't changed. Here, I'll show ya. Let me check out the Domino City database and pull up a newspaper article that'll prove to you that history has…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Completely changed!" They froze for a moment as they saw the article.

The title line: " _ **TRAGEDY AT THE TOURNAMENT! PEGASUS MISSING!**_ " and underneath that was: " _ **Is Duel Monsters Over?**_ "

"And not for the better," Jaden added, "Why is this guy doing all of this?"

"I don't know, but he's doing it as we speak," Yusei replied.

"Well, as long as I have Neos…" Jaden started but when he pulled out his card, the picture vanished. "Neos is gone!"

They looked around hearing crumbling noises. A tower fell in front of them, luckily not hitting the duel runner. "And it's happening here too. Your era and time is crumbling away. First your duel monsters cards, now everything else," Yusei commented calmly but alert.

"What do we do now, guys?" Jaden asked.

"Now we move," Yusei said.

"Where?" Jaden asked.

Yusei and Jaden got on the Jedi's runner. They drove off with the Crimson Dragon taking them to the past.

. . .

Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Muto, stood at the Domino City Duel Tournament. Looking around at all the excited duelists.

"This certainly is a good turn out," Solomon said.

"And it's no wonder why. The rumor is Pegasus himself will be here today," Yugi said.

The sound of a helicopter could be heard and everyone looked up. The helicopter landed and Pegasus stepped out.

"Greetings, everyone. It's wonderful to see you all but probably not nearly as wonderful for you to see me. So please, enjoy my splendor," Pegasus said. People cheered loud.

On top of a building, the masked man stood. He growled, "And enjoy your last moments, _Pegasus_." His final name was filled with venomous hate that could kill him if it were possible.

The three dragons flew over top the buildings as the clock hit noon. "Dragons!" people called out in amazement.

"Boy, my laser eye surgery sure makes those duel monsters holograms look real," Solomon said.

As the dragons hit the buildings and they crumbled away, Yugi said, "I don't think those are holograms, Grandpa."

"Move it," a man said as he push Yugi and Solomon in separate directions.

"Yugi!" Solomon called.

"Grandpa!" Yugi responded as he tried to push his way back from the running crowd.

"It's my worst fear. I've been upstaged," Pegasus said. He heard the crash of the building behind him. "Oh no, the building," he cried as it landed on top of him.

As the minutes to hours passed by, Yugi woke up among the ruins. He looked around to find he was the only survivor. He noticed his grandfather's bandana and ran to it to pick it up before he screamed his grandfather's in sadness.

He heard a laugh from above and looked at the top of a building. "At last my work in complete! It took some doing but history is now forever changed. Changed so that duel monsters is no more!" the man exclaimed.

Yugi looked at him confused. Suddenly, though, a light caught his eye. He looked at it and just as he did, a red, fiery dragon slipped out of the light and enveloped the frightened Yugi.

The Crimson Dragon flew above a roof top. Yugi was thrown out and Yusei and Jaden skidded to a stop on their runners. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck that had hit the corner of a concrete molding.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaden asked running up to him followed by Yusei.

Yugi back away but Yusei said, "It's okay, Yugi. You're safe now."

"Where am I? Is my grandpa okay? Where's Pegasus?" Yugi asked. He looked and noticed everyone standing below them as if nothing had happened. "Wait, was that all just a dream?"

"I'm afraid not," Yusei replied.

"Here's the deal, bro, it's not where you are but when," Jaden said.

"We've taken you back in time. Back to just before those dragons blasted this place," Yusei informed opening her eyes and looking at Yugi once again.

Jaden looked at his card. "Look, Neos is back!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you guys?" Yugi asked in confusion and shock.

"My name's Yusei Fudo," he introduced.

"And I'm Jaden Yuki," Jaden finished with a happy, confident tone.

"Yusei and Jaden. I'm Yugi Muto," he introduced.

"Oh, there's no need to tell us who you are; we know," Yusei said.

"You do? How's that?" Yugi asked.

"Cause we're from the future. It's no big whoop," Jaden replied calmly.

"What?" Yugi responded.

"Okay, I guess it's kind of a big whoop. Bottom line though, we're here to save the world," Jaden said.

"That masked man you saw… he has to be stopped. Like you, we've seen what happens if he's not," Yusei told the King of Games.

"This guy looks like he's made it his mission in life to take down Pegasus," Jaden said.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know that just yet but if he takes down Pegasus, the duel monsters world he created…" Yusei trailed off.

"It goes with him. Along with everything that sprang from it. Schools, cities, people, you name it," Jaden said.

Yugi looked down and muttered, "Oh man."

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Jaden said. "That's why we're here."

"If we work together we might be able to stop this maniac," Yusei said. "Will you help us?"

Yugi's head sprung up and looked at each of them with a determined face while he stood up followed by the other two. "That guy hurt my grandpa and it also sounds like he's trying to hurt the game I love. So I'm more than willing to help you in any way that I can," Yugi agreed. "Let's make this guy sorry that he ever messed with us."

"Glad to have you on our side," Yusei commented.

"Try ecstatic! We've got the King of Games in our corner! Now let's do this," Jaden exclaimed happily and confidently.


	74. Battle for All of Time

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 72: Battle for All of Time

The three duelists hurried down the staircase and Jaden had Yubel fire a shot at the stage. Every person in or near the area ran away in fear.

"That's right. Just keep running and don't look back!" Jaden yelled with a laugh.

"I hope this scares away Pegasus so he won't be crush by that building," Yugi said.

"Then he and the future of duel monsters are safe," Yusei added.

"I think not!" yelled a voice.

Yusei looked back with the others and saw a portal open long enough for the masked duelist to popped out and land in front of them.

"You listen here! We know what you're up to and we're not going to let it happen, got it? So why don't you make it easier on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from?" Yugi suggested defiantly.

"Where I come from is why I'm here," the man said. "Perhaps it's time we got acquainted." He removed his mask. "The name is Paradox."

"Paradox?" Yusei repeated.

"I doubt you've heard of me. In fact, I very much certain that you haven't," Paradox said. "After all, I don't come from any of your eras of time. I come from the future."

"What does that mean?" Yusei asked.

"Forget him. He's just trying to get in your head," Jaden said.

"We don't care about your backstory, we just care about keeping our world safe," Yugi told him.

"Is that so?" he asked and chuckled slightly. "No one thought to keep me safe. Or those I loved. And now I will finally have my revenge. I will rid the world of what caused all my pain and suffering. That is why I am here. Because I've realized something about this game you love so. This Duel Monsters. The world would be a far better place without it. The monsters, the spells, what good has come from it? True, you've all saved the world many times of it with your precious cards. But against adversaries using the same cards to destroy it."

"So that's why you're here? To rid the world of duel monsters?" I asked.

"That is correct, once and for all," Paradox answered.

"Not on our watch," I retorted.

"You senseless dolts! Don't you see? Instead of going against me, you three should be trying your best to help me! I told you, the world I come from is the reason why I am here. Where I come from is a doomed future," he responded.

Yusei gave a small gasp. "No, our future is a bright one," he said disbelievingly and slightly distraught.

"It is not. It is a desolate place. So desolate I could no longer bear to see it through my own eyes. I took to wearing a mask. And it was through this filter that I began to see why things had ended this way. And the answer was Duel Monsters. So what better way to destroy this virus than by travelling back to the beginning and not letting it spread?" Paradox said. "Time travel is no easy feat. But where there is a will, there is a way. And there _was_ a will."

Yusei's fist squeezed tight in frustration. "But don't you realize? You're not just wiping out duel monsters, but people too! You're destroying everything and everyone ever touched by the game," he growled.

"Of course I realize that, Yusei. As a matter of fact, that's what I'm looking forward to the most," Paradox responded.

"You are one sick puppy," Jaden retorted.

"Maybe the game's not perfect but it has created more good things than bad," Yugi continued.

"And another thing, the future isn't written yet. There is still time for things to change," Yusei added.

"Well then, since you feel so strongly about that, it seems we to have a difference of opinion. And since I doubt any more words will settle our impasse, perhaps we can seek to settle it another way," Paradox responded.

"If you're saying you want a duel, bring it on Paradox," I agreed.

"Fine then. I find it fitting to destroy you with the very cards you're trying to save," Paradox said. He pressed a button on his duel runner and it morphed into a somewhat plane like vehicle and hovered high in the air.

"Paradox, get ready to get your game on!" Jaden exclaimed with his eyes changing into two separate colors like Yubel's.

"You're twisted time crusade ends here. Let's rev it up," Yusei said. He brought his hand high into the air. His Mark of the Dragon Head lit up and the Crimson Dragon appeared behind him, roaring slightly in pride.

" _Yugi, out of all of our duels this may be the toughest,"_ said Yugi's other spirit and friend known as Yami.

"Then let's rise to the challenge," Yugi responded.

He then used the Millennium Puzzle to change his mind and spirit with Yami and allowed Yami to control the duel. "I just have one thing to say to you Paradox, it's time to duel!" Yami yelled.

They activated their duel disks. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei shared a total of 4000 life points and Paradox had his own 4000.

"I'll go first," Paradox declared. "And I think I start by summoning the field spell, Malefic World." Their entire surroundings turned into a violet colored space.

"What just happened?" Yusei asked as he and his teammates looked around in shock and awe.

"Malefic World," Paradox answered. "And I think I'll use the effect of Malefic World. By skipping the draw phase of my turn, I can add a random malefic monster from my deck directly to my hand. Next, I'll send Cyber End Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard so that Malefic Cyber End Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 2800) now appears!" A dragon similar looking to the original Cyber End Dragon took to the field but on its face, back, and wings was black and white plating.

"Does anyone know what this Malefic thing is all about?" Yusei asked.

"It's not some 'thing', it's the type of deck I use. A type from the future. One of the many advantages of time travel," Paradox replied.

"Jaden, did you see how he brought out a Malefic version of that dragon?" the Jedi asked his new friend.

"Uh-huh, just by sending the real version of Cyber End to the graveyard. That's all it took," Jaden said.

"So in other words, by getting rid of its good version, he can give life to its bad. It seems Paradox only sees the dark side of duel monsters," Yugi said.

"Yes, and I'll use them to destroy you all. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn with one face down," Paradox intervened.

"Listen, Jaden, Yugi, we know what's at stake here. Our friends, the very balance, it all hinges on this duel. It's true, we may have all just met and may not know each other's duel styles and strategies. But right now, we need to fight as one. All our skills, all our past experiences, let's use them. Let's put them together for this one common cause," Yusei gave his little, mini speech.

Yugi and Jaden nodded at each other. "Agreed, Yusei. And I think you should be the one to start us off," the spirit bonded man said.

"Right," he agreed. "Here we go!" He pulled a card. "First, from my hand I play the spell card Reincarnation of Hope. By sending two monsters to the graveyard down now, we can draw a monster card later."

"Don't you realize there won't be a later for you or your friends?" Paradox growled.

"Well for now, I'm summoning Junk Synchron," Yusei declared. "And because I was able to summon him, I can summon a level two or below monster straight from the graveyard. Sonic Chick, fan your feathers in defense mode. And now my Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability activates. Since there is a tuner monster on my side of the field, I can summon my hedgehog straight to the field. But he won't be staying around for long. Nor are any of my other monsters, at least not in their present form. Because I'm tuning them all together. Just as Yugi, Jaden, and I are combining our might, these three have now combined theirs. I summon forth the synchro monster, Junk Gardna (Attack 1400/ Defense 2600)!" Out of the pillar of light typically created from a synchro summon, Junk Gardna slammed to the ground in defense position.

"Synchro what?" Yugi asked shocked.

"I don't know but I like it. Too cool!" Jaden exclaimed giving Yusei a thumbs up.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," the Signer finished.

"How truly pathetic. If that's the best you can do, you all might as well give up here and now. Your decks are no match for mine. Not as long as I have Yusei's Stardust Dragon," Paradox told us. The Signer glared at him in warning. "It's my move. Now I'll show your beast a true might. Next I'll send Rainbow Dragon from the extra deck to graveyard. Which as you saw before means, I can summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 0)!" Paradox declared and the dragon came to the field in a similar situation in difference as Cyber End Dragon.

"Hey! Leave my pal's card out of this!" Jaden demanded angrily.

"Why do you think I was time hopping in the first place? I was collecting the cards needed to take down Pegasus. Until that time comes, I'll use them… to destroy the three of you! Malefic Rainbow Dragon, attack! Spectral Surge!" Paradox ordered.

"I activate Junk Gardna's ability. With it, your dragon is about to be switched into defense mode," Yusei defended.

"You stopped one of my dragons, yes. But as you recall, I have two out! Malefic Cyber End Dragon, attack!" Paradox retorted.

The blast destroyed Junk Gardna and Yusei was thrown back by the damage made real with his and his teammates' life points dropping to 2600.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Say something, pal," Jaden called.

Yusei sat up. "I'm alright," he assured them.

"Well you won't be when your life points run out because in a malefic duel, you don't just lose the match, you lose your soul," Paradox informed. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei glared at Paradox.

Yusei stood up and countered saying, "I activate Junk Gardna's second ability. When it's destroyed, it switches one of your monsters into defense mode. And then I activate Miracle's Wake! This revives the monster that was just destroyed," he declared and Junk Gardna returned in his respective defense position. "Sorry, I lost us some points there."

"Don't apologize, Yusei," Yugi said.

"Yeah, you just fended off two super tough monsters. Way to go!" Jaden praised.

"Thanks guys, I did my best," he responded.

"Against a deck stacked with the best cards throughout all of time, that's all we can do. And that's what we have to keep doing to win this duel," Yugi responded.

"In my time travels, I've listened in on some of your pep talks. But that, by far, was your most pathetic. I place a card face down and end my turn," Paradox chimed in.

"Then it's my turn to take a crack at ya," Jaden said drawing his card. "Yusei, mind if I piggyback off your play?" he asked. Yusei nodded, silently saying to go ahead. "Alright then, I activate Polymerization! And I'll fuse Junk Gardna with my Elemental HERO Neos that is in my hand. This is a first: two different monster from different times becoming one. Here comes the best from both worlds. Come to battle, Elemental HERO Neos Knight (Attack 2500/ Defense 1000)! And due to his ability, he gains a power boost equal to half of Junk Gardna's attack points (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 3200). Now Neos Knight will attack that Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" Neos Knight attacked and successfully destroyed Paradox's malefic version of Rainbow Dragon. "Oh, and Neos Knight's ability allows him two attacks in this one battle!" Jaden declared.

"Two attacks?!" Paradox exclaimed as Neos Knight destroyed Malefic Cyber End Dragon in an explosion.

"You're not so tough," Jaden stated.

" _Well done, Jaden. I've heard of knights slaying dragons before but not two at once,"_ Yubel told him. Jaden gave a small laugh.

"Let's see if you're laughing when I activate Malefic Tune! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck," Paradox retorted.

"Jaden, you have to tell me, where did you learn to duel with such heart and passion?" Yugi asked.

"A little place called Duel Academy. And believe it or not, I usually skip class," Jaden replied.

"Well, if I were your teacher, I would certainly give you an A on that last move," Yugi responded.

' _I sure hope New Domino City gives me passing marks after this,'_ Yusei thought.

"Well, I set four cards face down and end my turn," Jaden finished.

"Then it's my turn. And I think I'll use the effect Malefic World to add a random malefic monster from my deck to my hand. Excellent! Now I have all I need right at my fingertips! Next by sending Stardust Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, I can summon Malefic Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" Paradox declared.

Stardust Dragon took to the field but his appearance was changed by the malefic force in Paradox's possession. Stardust's face and eyes were covered by a black and white, metal mask. His wings were covered in similar armor and his chest held plating of similar colors.

"My Stardust! Paradox, you snake, what have you done to him?" Yusei asked angrily.

"I simply introduced it to the power of the shadows and there's more to come," he replied. "I summon Malefic Parallel Gear (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Next I'll tune Malefic Parallel Gear and _my_ Malefic Stardust Dragon."

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"You're not the only one who can synchro summon here, Yusei," Paradox replied. "I synchro summon, Paradox Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 4000)!"

"Not good," Jaden muttered.

"That's right, Jaden. And since Paradox Dragon was summoned I can summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000) to the field in attack mode," Paradox said.

"Two dragons again?" Yusei muttered.

"Yes, Yusei. Because due to Paradox Dragon's effect, every monster you control will lose attack equal to every synchro monster I control. So, Neos Knight, power down (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 400)!" Paradox stated. "Paradox Dragon, attack Neos Knight!"

"I play, Hero Barrier. This negates your attack as long as there is an Elemental HERO on my field," Jaden declared.

"I activate Malefic Claw Stream. Since I have a malefic synchro monster out, I can destroy one of your monsters," Paradox said and destroyed Neos Knight.

"I'll see your trap and raise it with one of my own. Elemental Mirage! This returns Neos Knight (Attack 2500/ Defense 1000) back from the graveyard," Jaden declared.

"A perfect counter," Yugi praised.

"Aw, I just figured it would be rude of me to leave you without a monster on the field," Jaden responded.

"Thanks and you can count on me to put Neos Knight to good use," Yugi told Jaden.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but your best won't even be good enough here. After all, Neos Knight is still subject to Paradox Dragon's effect (Elemental HERO Neos Knight: Attack 0)," Paradox reminded them. "I end my turn with two face downs."

"It's my move. So get ready!" Yugi exclaimed glaring at Paradox.

"Let's see what you've got, King of Games," Paradox taunted.

"Yugi, my cards are your cards," Yusei told the King of Games.

"Well, in that case, I'll use Reincarnation of Hope's effect to add a monster card to my hand. And the monster I choose is Dark Magician," Yugi declared.

"Like I didn't see that coming," Paradox said.

"Next, I activate Ancient Rules which allows me to summon Dark Magician," Yugi fought. Jaden and I looked at Dark Magician as he stared at his opponent defiantly.

"According to the history books, that card is Yugi's ace," Yusei commented.

"I know, cool!" Jaden agreed.

"As 'cool' as he may be, he's still subject to Paradox Dragon's power down effect (Dark Magician: Attack 0)," Paradox said.

Yusei sighed. "Yugi, if Stardust Dragon needs to be destroyed for us to win this, then destroy it," he said. The King of Game looked at him shocked by his words. "It's better that than letting it be under Paradox's control any longer."

"Yusei…" Yugi muttered. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Oh, how touching. Now go already!" Paradox yelled impatiently.

Yugi and Yusei turned back to the field. Yugi then played, "I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student. When I have a Dark Magician on the field, I can summon his student, Dark Magician Girl!" The magician in blue and pink clothing and staff came to the field. "Next I activate Magic Gate of Miracles. Now since I have two spell casters out on my field, I can take control of one of your monsters."

A giant square portal formed on both sides of the field and two giant hands reach out. In response, Paradox declared, "I activate Malefic Force. Now Paradox Dragon is no longer up for grabs."

"That's true, but Stardust Dragon still is," Yugi reminded. The hands reached out and pulled Stardust over to me and the dragon didn't bother to resist the pull. "Yusei, Stardust Dragon is now back where it belongs."

"Thanks, Yugi!" Yusei told him kindly and relieved as it appeared on his card and the image on Paradox's card shattered.

Jaden gave a small chuckle. "You never wanted Paradox Dragon in the first place, right?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "And speaking of Paradox Dragon, his ability is no longer in effect which means our monsters attack points return to normal," he informed. Dark Magician and Neos Knight return to their normal 2500 attack points each.

"So what if your monsters' attack points are back to normal? My dragon still has them beat with a total of 4000. Face it, you're simply outmatched," Paradox retorted.

"I wouldn't say that," Yugi countered resulting in Paradox giving a shock and confused look. "I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst! Now I can add Dark Magician Girl's attack points to Dark Magician's (Dark Magician: Attack 4500). Now your dragon is the one who's been outmatched, Paradox, and he also happens to be outnumbered two to one. Now go, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!"

The two spell casters shot a beam of purple like that pierced Paradox Dragon's head and went through it and through the dragon's abdomen destroying it and forced Paradox to lose 500 life points making him at 3500.

"These desperate moves change nothing," Paradox said with a grin.

"I disagree. You had two monsters and now you have none," Yugi said.

"And I thank you for that. All you've done is clear the way for something else. Something grand, something almighty!" Paradox exclaimed.

"Spit it out," Jaden commanded tense while we all got in defensive stances.

"I activate Malefic Paradigm Shift which, at the cost of half of my life points (Paradox: Life Points 1750) allows me to summon my most wicked beast, Malefic Truth Dragon (Attack 5000/ Defense 5000)!" Paradox declared. A giant, golden dragon appeared on the field and Paradox's vehicle disappeared as he somehow fused with his new monster.

"I've seen some big monsters all my life but that behemoth definitely takes the cake," Jaden commented shocked.

"And it probably ate it too," Yusei agreed.

"This is your doing, Yugi! I hope you're pleased with yourself," Paradox yelled down.

Yugi growled. "I set two cards face down and end my turn," he declared.

Paradox began his turn. "I play Malefic Selector. By removing Malefic Parallel Gear and Malefic Cyber End Dragon from play, I can add two malefic monsters to my hand. And I'll send both Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon to the graveyard to summon their dark counterparts. Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he played. Both dragons as their dark counterparts appeared onto the field.

"Both Blue Eyes and Red Eyes!" Yugi exclaimed shocked.

"Next I'll have Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon attack that Dark Magician Girl. And so you know, with Malefic Truth Dragon's ability when it destroys one monsters all the other monsters are destroyed as well," Paradox declared.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I activate De-Fusion! Neos Knight, time to split," Jaden declared. Elemental HERO Neos and Junk Gardna appeared on the field. "Now, Yusei."

Yusei gave a quick grin. "I use the effect of Junk Gardna to switch Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode," he declared switching the dragon as told. "Which means Dark Magician Girl is safe."

"Yusei, Jaden, nice teamwork," Yugi praised.

"I'll show you teamwork!" Paradox exclaimed. "Blue Eyes, pick up where Red Eyes left off." Yusei heard both dragons whimper in fear as Blue Eyes attacked Dark Magician and destroyed him. The four duelists' life points dropped to 2100. "Now Truth Dragon's ability activates. So now all your monsters are destroyed." Giant thorns appeared and began to rain down.

"Sorry, Paradox, don't think so!" Yusei stopped. "I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability. By releasing Stardust Dragon, I can negate your dragon's effect and then destroy it all together."

"What?!" Paradox responded.

"So say goodbye," the Signer responded and the thorns switched directions before flying in the opposite direction.

"I play Truth Dragon's other ability. But removing Malefic Rainbow Dragon from play, Truth Dragon is saved," Paradox reacted. "Now Malefic Truth Dragon attack!" As Neos was attacked and destroyed, his dragon's ability activates. "Remember when one goes they all go!" All the rest of our monsters were destroyed. "And did I forget to mention, for every monster destroyed by its effect, you take 800 points of damage." The three of protectors of time were pushed back by the explosion and their life points drop to 500. They slowly got back to their feet. "Next I activate Malefic Divide. With it, I can summon back Malefic Stardust Dragon! And now it will attack all of you!"

"No, my nightmare, my worst fear is coming true," Yusei said. "All is…" he stopped remembering that I couldn't lose hope as a Jedi.

"Don't surrender yet. We still have our secret weapon on our side," Jaden told him.

"Remember, we believe in duel monsters with all of our hearts while Paradox does not. And when you believe, you have hope," Yugi added.

"Maybe it would be better if I show you what we mean. I play, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. So we can add a Kuriboh or Wing Kuriboh to our hand," Jaden said. He looked at Yugi. "You're up."

"Right. Kuriboh!" Yugi called. "I activate your ability. So by sending it to the graveyard, it allows Kuriboh to take the hit instead of us." A giant Kuriboh appeared in front of us and blocked the attack.

"No!" Paradox exclaimed as Kuriboh shattered and the three of us on the ground stared up at him with a glare. "Yugi, I'll make you pay dearly for that little stunt!"

"I don't think you will. Because at the end of this turn, Malefic Divides effect is gone which means Malefic Stardust Dragon will be gone," Yugi retorted. Malefic Stardust Dragon disappeared because, true to Yugi's words, the effect of Malefic Divide was completed.

"But not the real Stardust Dragon. Because with its ability, it now returns to the field," Jaden added.

The three of them turned as Yusei's dragon appeared. "Stardust Dragon… glad your back," he told his dragon.

"Yusei," Yugi called and the Signer turned to him. "It's up to you now. It's your move. Just know that we're behind you, all of us are."

Yusei nodded, thinking of all his friends in New Domino and the galaxy. All of the worlds he needed to protect. He turned to the duel. "Alright, let's do this. For duel monsters and all my friends, and for the people of New Domino City."

Yugi nodded and Jaden exclaimed, "Yeah! No doubt! Now let him have it!"

"It will be my pleasure," Yusei responded. "I play a trap!"

The trap revealed itself and Paradox exclaimed, "Stardust Mirage! Oh no!"

"Oh, yes," the Jedi retorted. "And since Stardust Dragon's on the field, I can bring back all of monsters that were destroyed during this turn!" Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Neos, and Junk Gardna appeared.

"But, I just got rid of all of them!" Paradox exclaimed.

"Now for our draw, and for your downfall, Paradox!" I added.

"I hate to interrupt good trash talking; but here, this is worth it!" Jaden called. "The trap Neos Spiral Force! This doubles the attack points of one monster on the field (Stardust Dragon: Attack 5000)."

"I also play a trap! Dark Spiral Force!" Yugi added. "And due to this force, I can select a monster out on our field and double its attack points once again (Stardust Dragon: Attack 10,000)!"

"10,000 attack points? No!" Paradox exclaimed.

"That's right," Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei responded in unison. Dark Magician, Neos, and Stardust Dragon took to the air.

"Dark Magician, attack!" Yugi ordered.

"Elemental HERO Neos, attack!" Jaden followed.

"Let this be proof, the light will always overcome the dark! Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack!" Yusei continued.

Stardust Dragon shot a fury of sparkling, white fire, Dark Magician threw dark purple orbs of light that circled around the fire, and Neos threw some of his attack which led to a orange spiraling force wrapping and twirling around the fire.

"Now, go, Dark Cosmic Wave!" the three duelists exclaimed.

"No! NO!" Paradox exclaimed while he was sent away and Malefic World disappeared signalling that the three good duelists won the duel. They all sighed in relief.

. . .

The sun was setting and Jaden and Yusei were beside Yugi as they waited to say goodbye to our friend.

"Well looks like our work is done here," Jaden stated.

"Looks that way," Yugi responded.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. Great meeting you both. Think we'll meet again sometime?" Jaden said.

"Yeah. But when we do, let's hope the whole world of duel monsters isn't on the line again," Yusei said.

"You said it, Yusei. Maybe we could duel each other. Whatever happens, I'm sure the bond we formed here today is one that's going to stand the test of time," Yami agreed.

"All of time," Jaden said putting his hand out.

"Absolutely," Yusei said placing his on the forming pile.

Yugi followed the gesture placing his hand on the other three's. The three duelists left with the Crimson Dragon.

. . .

After dropping Jaden off, Yusei found himself back on the overlook. He looked out to see the city in one piece. "The city's okay," he muttered relieved. Yusei heard laughing and Leo and Luna calling my name. When he looked, he saw Jack, Crow, Akiza, and his three Padawans running to them. _'We'll see what the future has in store for us. Because that future Paradox spoke about won't happen here and the Empire won't come here again.'_


	75. Only Embodiments of the Force

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 73: Only Embodiments of the Force

It was time for the tournament to begin again and Team 5Ds were preparing themselves for the finals. If they beat this last opponent, their hardest fight would come. And only two of Team 5Ds knew the decision Yusei was being faced with: Leave and join the rebellion; or stay on Earth in hiding.

At the moment, though, Yusei, Jack, Delaia, and Crow were over at the overlook to talk about their next opponents.

"So our next opponent is Team Ragnarok," Jack commented.

"They are said to be tough. They have three Nordic God cards and people say they have the Rune Eyes," Yusei commented.

"Doesn't that mean they're successors of some Aesir group?" Crow asked.

"Yeah. I've heard they're tough opponents. Especially with their god cards. Not at tough as the legendary Egyptian God cards but tough nonetheless," Yusei stated.

"Sounds like you think we'll be easy to beat," came a voice from behind. They turned around and saw the three members of Team Ragnarok standing there.

"Seems we finally meet somewhere other than a battlefield," Halldor stated. Yusei simply nodded.

"I say we should at least tell you about the Aesirs," Broder stated. "They seem a bit clueless to it."

"Hmm, perhaps," Halldor agreed and immediately began to explain the tale of how the Aesirs came to be and how the members of Team Ragnarok came to obtaining the Aesirs. When the story was finished, Jack and Crow were a bit tense though Delaia and Yusei was perfectly calm unmoved by their words which might shake another duelist. "You are right about one thing, Yusei. We are tough opponents. Tough enough where we will defeat you," Halldor responded.

"Do you really think you can stop Team New World?" Jack asked.

"Instead of going against Team New World apart, perhaps we should try to expose the plot of Team New World and help one another in that quest," Yusei stated.

"No," Halldor declared. "The Aesir are not willing to enter an alliance with the Crimson Dragon's Signers. Especially one who is in the bloodline of someone who caused pain and destruction," he said.

Yusei tensed. "Zero Reverse was an accident," he told Halldor. "You must realize, Team Ragnarok, the Signers and the Aesirs hold a similar goal in mind for all."

Halldor scoffed. "And what would that be?"

"They both wish to defend the world. The Aesir gods and Crimson Dragon are closely connected. More than you know. And the both of our groups and gods want to defend the world from Yliaster. After all, it's the will of what created them. In reality, the Aesir gods and the Crimson Dragon are allies and work together. Wouldn't you think if the gods get along and are closely connected that their chosen legacies should get along too?" Yusei replied. He didn't want to say too much about the Force. But he had a feeling it was all but inevitable at this point.

"How can you know anything the gods?" Dragan asked shocked.

"About the specific gods. Not a lot. But what created the gods, possibly too much. History can be painted over so a new future can begin," Yusei answered. "That is something Yliaster fails to see. They wish to destroy the world to create a new future. But it will not end there. That, I have no doubt."

"And you're so certain about this because…" Broder prodded.

"Because it has been proven again and again. From the first emersion of the Earthbound Immortals to the Sith and all of it. Some of which you may never know," Yusei responded.

"What are you talking about?" Halldor asked.

"The battle between light and dark is unending. The Aesirs and the Signers can work together to keep the future bright. But one must realize that arrogance on both sides can be deadly. We should find a way to work together but be weary of the mindset of one another," Yusei suggested.

"Yusei's right that we should try to work together. Besides, it isn't Yusei's father's fault and it isn't Yusei's either that Zero Reverse occurred," Crow agreed.

"Even though it was his father's research, it wasn't his father who caused Zero Reverse," Delaia chimed in shocking the members of Team Ragnarok. "A man by the name of Roman Goodwin took control of the project and caused Zero Reverse to occur. Despite Professor Fudo's protests. In a final effort to be sure that the world would remain in good hands, he gave the dragon cards the Signers hold to Rex Goodwin who set the cards free to allow the dragons to find their way to Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Luna. And it is them who have protected the world and city with all their strength. You have probably done the same in your own way. But have you been in as much danger as your soul on the line? For if they lost a duel to a Dark Signer, they would be sent to the Netherworld. Never to be seen again. Despite the danger, however, they continued to fight for what they felt was right. I know their hearts and Yusei will not cause the destruction Roman had created all those years ago."

"You truly believe that?" Halldor asked.

"I do," Delaia answered.

"We know it just as well ourselves," Jack agreed.

"I'm shocked, Atlas. You seem like you've changed quite a bit since the last time we dueled," Dragan stated.

"You fought him before Jack?" Crow asked.

"Once," Jack replied, "and beat him too."

"Don't you remember that duel better than that, Jack?" Dragan asked.

"I do," Jack answered.

 **~Flashback~**

Jack drew his card as he took the first draw. "I summon Top Runner (Attack 1100/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set two face downs," he declared.

Dragan drew his card. "I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1900) in attack mode and finish my turn with a face down," he proclaimed.

"I summon Power Breaker (Attack 1900/ Defense 0) in attack position. Now I turn Power Breaker with Top runner to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)! Now attack his Garmr!" Jack ordered his dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend attacked and destroyed Garmr.

The duel ran forward but eventually, Dragan lost the duel.

 **~Flashback Ended~**

"Did you know I was forced to lose on purpose by Lazar and Former Director Goodwin in order to raise money for my father's hospitalization?" Dragan asked. Jack tensed.

"You seem to know too much for someone so young. Who are you, kid?" Broder asked.

"My name is Delaia Moon and I know a lot because I know more about the galaxy than you by far. But for now, it is best we keep in mind that the battle ahead will definitely be hard. Master Yusei already said that. And that the danger of facing the Meklord Emperors is great. After all, they can consume a synchro monster. It is only a matter of whether you wish to think about the outcome of this or not," she replied.

"I agree with that, little Delaia," Halldor agreed.

"Halldor, I do have a question for you," she told him and he looked at her with full attention. "How much do you truly know about my master?"

"Master? He must be teaching you how to duel. However, for your question, all about his past and all he has done until now," he answered. "Including the Earthbound Immortals."

" _All_ he's done until now?" Crow questioned.

"We didn't know a lot of what he had done in his life between the ages of four and fifteen," Jack added shocking them.

"What do you mean by that?" Broder asked.

"When I turned four, I learned I had the ability to control the Force," Yusei began.

"The what?" Dragan questioned.

"The Force. It's everything around you, penetrates you, binds the galaxy together. The Nordic Gods and even the Crimson Dragon are just stronger embodiments of the Force," Yusei explained shocking them.

"And you can control this Force?" Halldor questioned.

"So can I," Delaia responded. "We're Jedi."

"Jedi?" Broder repeated.

"There are two sides to the Force," Yusei began. "The light and the dark. The light is represented by the Jedi who protect the entire galaxy and life around you. The Sith are the dark side and spread fear and hate throughout the galaxy. When I turned four and discovered my abilities, a Jedi Master named Plo Koon who was an alien species met me and invited me to join the Jedi Order. I accepted and left Earth to train." They went wide eyed in shock. "For years, I trained as a Jedi. During all the time, I was also part of a war between the Jedi and Republic and the Sith and Separatists. When I turned fifteen, I returned to Earth to protect it from the Separatists. Three years later, my friends discovered my history and even met my master and teacher, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. After that, we found Leo and Luna were Force-sensitive as well and could control it like Delaia, the rest of the Jedi, and I. Along with the twins and my old master, I returned to Coruscant and became a Jedi Knight. There are four stages to a Jedi. A Youngling which is when you first start out training, then a Jedi Padawan someone who trains and works with a Jedi Master or Knight, a Jedi Knight, and then ultimately a Jedi Master. After returning and becoming a Jedi Knight, I returned to the Clone Wars as well as having Leo as my Padawan. Luna went to Master Obi-Wan. A year after that, the clone troopers we had fought so long with turned against us and massacred almost all the Jedi including all the Younglings at the temple. Delaia was the only Youngling there who survived. With Leo and Luna, I returned to Earth. We hadn't known about Delaia then. A bit after, I went back to retrieve a Holocron, or databank only able to be accessed by a Jedi, and found Delaia. I had to fight off the Grand Inquisitor who was a Sith Bounty Hunter in a way. Delaia and I managed to escape and I brought her here. I've been training her and the twins ever since." He looked at Delaia. "Speaking of training, Delaia, can you go let Luna and Leo know to come to the junkyard to train at sundown?"

"Sure can, Master!" she answered. She ran forward and called out, "Come on, R8! You can stop hiding and join me too!"

"R8?" Dragan questioned. But it was answered when the droid beeped happily and hurried out after Delaia.

It beeped again and Delaia responded, "Don't worry, R8. As long as I'm with you, you won't get turned into scrap metal." It gave a worried sound before the two disappeared.

"Seems like that robot can actually feel emotion," Halldor responded.

"That's an Astrodroid. They all have some sort of emotional programming," Yusei explained.

"So you said you fought this Inquisitor. With what exactly?" Broder asked. Yusei pulled out his lightsaber. "Doesn't seem like much."

"Maybe when not activated by a Force-user," Yusei responded before igniting it and they went wide eyed. "But when a Force-user wields this weapon, called a lightsaber, it is deadly and dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Dragan asked. "Doesn't seem that dangero-" He stopped and Yusei effortlessly cut the thick metal railing.

"This is why only Force-users can keep this weapon. Though this weapons can be extremely dangerous in a Sith's hands. Only Jedi had the means to battle the Sith. Especially since the Force gives us extra reflex speeds and strengths to fight them with," Yusei told them before bringing his blade back into the rod and placing it on his belt again. "Younglings are trained with them at a young age and eventually make their own. Delaia already has hers."

"But she's like seven!" Broder responded.

"She passed the trials to get her kyber crystal which is the crystal used to make lightsabers," Yusei responded. "And the trials to retrieve the kyber crystals are still as hard, if not harder, than the tests to become a Jedi Knight. If she could not retrieve her crystal, she would not be meant to be a Jedi. But she did."

"So if I'm understanding this correctly, you have powers beyond this world, have fought in a galactic war, barely survived it, and have been training three children who are connected to this 'Force'," Halldor broke down.

"Pretty much," Crow answered. "You said that Yusei is going to cause destruction to this world. But his vow and job is to protect this world and the galaxy with every ounce of his strength. So, Halldor, how well do you truly know him? What he's done? Who he really is?" The other duelist stayed silent. "I thought so. So, before you jump and say due to his father's research being the incident of Zero Reverse Yusei could cause just as much harm, ask yourself this: 'Do I know everything about this man in order to say what his future is?'."

Halldor smirked in acknowledgement. "I suppose you are right, Crow. Team 5Ds, I believe this is our time to leave. We will see you in the final match soon enough. The winner of this will receive the right to face Team New World," he called. "And remember, the next time we meet may not be as pleasant."

They left with that leaving the three Signers in silence.


	76. Lightning or a Burning Nova

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 74: Lightning or a Burning Nova

"Duel fans of all ages, welcome to the semifinals where Team 5Ds is going up against the formidable Team Ragnarok! This will all boil down to what will be an incredible duel!" the MC called. Jack looked at Dragan who returned the gesture as they got ready to duel. The light flashed green and Jack and Dragan shot off like a bullet racing for the first turn. "And they're off!"

' _Be careful, Jack,'_ Yusei thought. _'There's something dangerous about this duel.'_

Jack was successful in taking the first turn and drew his card. "I summon Top Runner (Attack 1100/ Defense 800) in attack mode and set two cards face down to end my turn," Jack declared.

"Then it's my turn," Dragan stated drawing his card from his deck. "I summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1900) in attack mode and set a face down. That's all for now."

Jack drew his card. "If we're reliving that old duel then this might add it up. "I summon Power Breaker (Attack 1900/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I tune Power Breaker with Top Runner to synchro summon a beast of great power. Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" Jack declared. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Garmr!"

"This will be different because I activate my face down known as Nordic Relic Brisingamen! This increases the attack of Garmr to equal the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend until the end phase (Garmr of the Nordic Beasts: Attack 3000)," Dragan returned. "Oh, and if Garmr destroys a monster by battle this turn, the attack of the destroyed monster will be inflicted to you as damage."

"Well I activate my face down, Reaction Summon to special summon Top Runner from my graveyard. And due to the effect of Top Runner, the attack of my face up synchro monsters increase by 600 (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3600)," Jack retorted. Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Garmr in the one attack dropping Dragan's life points to 3400. Jack groaned in pain and that's when both Team Ragnarok and Team 5Ds knew the all too real truth that damage was going to be felt and real. "Just keep dueling, Dragan. We'll finish this one way or another."

"You really have changed," Dragan replied with an impressed grin. He then returned to the duel and became deadly serious again, "Since a monster I destroyed was destroyed by battle, I can special summon Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 800/ Defense 1100) from my hand in defense position."

Though Top Runner went to attack Tanngnjostr, it failed due to the attack and defense of both monsters being equivalent. Jack only attacked to prevent Top Runner from being destroyed by the effect of his demonic looking dragon which Yusei knew as him and his friends watched from the sidelines nervously.

"I set a face down to end my turn," Jack responded.

Dragan drew his card. "I switch my Tanngnjostr into attack position. Because it switched battle position, I can activate its effect allowing me to special summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 1200/ Defense 800) from my deck in attack mode. And since you control a synchro monster, I can special summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) from my hand," he declared. "Now I tune my Tanngnjostr and Tanngrisnir with Guldfaxe to synchro summon Thor: Lord of the Aesir (Attack 3500/ Defense 2800)! Now I activate the effect of Thor which negates the effects of your Top Runner until the end phase and have Thor gain Top Runner's effect for this turn only (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3000; Thor: Lord of the Aesir: Attack 4100). And now I think I'll have Thor attack that dragon!" Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed and Jack's life points plummeted to 2900. "I set two face downs and end my turn." Since Dragan had ended his turn, Thor's attack points returned to its normal 3500.

Jack drew his card. "I summon Barrier Resonator (Attack 300/ Defense 800) in defense mode. Next I switch Top Runner to defense and end my turn with a face down," Jack declared.

"My draw!" Dragan exclaimed drawing his card. "I activate Thor's effect negating Top Runner's effect for you and allowing me to use it until the end phase (Thor: Lord of the Aesir: Attack 4100). Now I activate Nordic Relic Mjollnir allowing Thor to attack twice this turn and allowing Thor to inflict 1000 points of direct damage to you should he destroy a monster in battle. Now Thor, attack that Barrier Resonator!" Thor did as he was told and Barrier Resonator was destroyed resulting Jack life points dropping to 1900. Thor then attacked and destroyed Top Runner with Mjollnir activating and dropping Jack to a mere 900 life points.

"I activate Tuner's Reflect. This resummons both Barrier Resonator and Top Runner from my graveyard and inflicts battle damage straight to you equaling the combined attack points of the two monsters," Jack retorted and Dragan's life points dropped to 2000.

"I end my turn with one face down," Dragan declared and Thor's attack returned to his original 3500 again.

"I don't like this," Crow stated in the stands.

It was Jack's turn. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand," Jack declared. He showed his Speed Spell- End of the Storm making Dragan's life points drop to 1200. "Next I activate Descending Lost Star allowing me to summon Red Dragon Archfiend from the graveyard in defense mode with its effects negated, its defense reduced to 0 and its level reduce by 1 (Red Dragon Archfiend: Defense 0/ Level 7). Now I double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Top Runner and Barrier Resonator to synchro summon a monster of extraordinary power," he declared.

"Double tuning?!" all three members of Team Ragnarok exclaimed in bewilderment.

"That's right. And with the power of this double tune, I will synchro summon my ultimate beast. Meet Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)!" Jack declared.

In the pit, Yusei and the others looked at the dragon shocked and amazed though Yusei still remained stoic and unmoved by the magnificent beast in appearance. He had felt something different within Jack's deck lately. And now he knew why. He was feeling this dragon and he had had a feeling it Jack was going to use it eventually.

"Yusei, did you know he had this dragon?" Crow asked noticing his expression.

"No, not entirely. I had sensed something new within Jack's deck," Yusei replied. "I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was going to be used eventually."

"Man, the Force really does like to help the Jedi, huh?" Crow responded.

"Only as much as it helps the Sith," the Jedi Knight replied.

"Due to the effect of Red Nova, it gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in my graveyard (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 4500)," Jack informed Dragan. "Now Red Nova attack Thor: Lord of the Aesir!"

' _That won't be enough, Jack,'_ I thought.

"I activate Raging Sacred Curse!" Dragan responded. "This reduces Red Nova Dragon's attack and Defense by 2000 (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 2500/ Defense 1000). Next I activate Solemn Authority which prevents Thor from being affected by your trap cards for two turns."

"I activate Burning Rebirth!" Jack retorted. "By tributing Red Nova Dragon, I can special summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000) from my graveyard." Red Nova vanished leaving Red Dragon Archfiend in its place with Red Dragon Archfiend equipped with Burning Rebirth. "Now I activate the second effect of Burning Rebirth. By sending it and my Trap Eater from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000) from my graveyard." Since Burning Rebirth was removed from the field, Red Dragon Archfiend was also destroyed. "Now since there are three tuner monsters in my grave, Red Nova gains 1500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5000). Now Red Nova Dragon, attack Thor: Lord of the Aesir!" The attack pulled through and destroyed Thor and knocking Dragan's life points to 0 making Jack the winner.

"Before I'm down for the count, Thor's ability activates reviving him at a full 3500 attack points and dealing 800 points of direct damage at you," Dragan finished.

As Jack's life points dropped to 100 points, Dragan passed the baton to Broder went after Jack with Thor still in tow.

Broder drew his card. "I set two face downs and activate Thor's effect which negates Red Nova Dragon's effect and grants Thor his effects until the end phase (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 3500)," he declared. "Now Thor, attack Red Nova Dragon!" As the attack hit, both monsters were destroyed due to the equaling attack points. Broder ended his turn reviving Thor and knocking Jack's life points to 0 with its effect making Broder the winner.

Jack came over and Crow took off. _'Be careful, Crow,'_ Yusei thought. _'This will not be an easy duel.'_


	77. When the Tricksters Meet

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 75: When the Tricksters Meet

As Crow caught up to Broder, Bruno stated, "There are still two more of these god cards."

"Knowing Crow, he won't allow the second one to be summoned," Leo responded. He looked at Yusei and noticed his tense atmosphere around his master. "Something wrong, Yusei?"

He sighed and slowly said while looking at Crow through the monitor, "I just feel like this won't be as easy for Crow as you think. Broder is also known as the Trick Star, after all. And if the attacks and damage was real…"

"We just have to hope Crow won't be hurt too bad. Crow will find a way, though," Jayla assured. He slowly nodded in acceptance.

"I'll beat you in a second, Crow," Broder told the man.

"Don't underestimate me," Crow responded. He drew his card calling, "I'll bring out the power of my Blackwings." And the duel began. "Since you control a monster and I don't, I can summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn (Attack 2000/ Defense 900) in attack position with tribute. And now since I control a Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) in attack mode. I then activate Gale's effect to halve the attack and defense of Thor (Thor, Lord of the Aesir: Attack 1750/ Defense 1400) until the end phase. And now since the total levels of the Blackwing monster I control are at least eight, I can special summon Blackwing- Calima the Haze (Attack 600/ Defense 1800) from his hand in attack position with its effect. Now I tune Blackwing- Calima the Haze with Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind in order to synchro summon. Rise, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Blackwing Armor Master, attack Thor!" The attack destroyed Broder's monster and his life points fell to 3250. Sirocca, attack Broder directly!" The man's fell to 1250.

"I activate my face down, The Golden Apples! This increases my life points by the battle I took this turn and summon a Malus Token which attack and defense equals that amount (Attack 2750/ Defense 2750)," Broder defended.

"I set two cards face down and my end turn," Crow finished. And due to it being the end phase, Thor's effect, it was revived and inflicted 800 to Crow. The bird named man life points fell to 3200 and he cried out in pain.

Broder drew his card and Solemn Authority was destroyed due to its last effect. "I activate the effect of Thor. This negates the effects of Blackwing Armor Master and granting those effects to Thor until the end phase. Malus Token, attack Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn!" Broder ordered and the attack destroyed Crow's monster while dropping his life points to 2450. "Thor, attack Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow's last monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1450.

"Since two Blackwing monsters were destroyed the same turn, I can special summon Blackwing- Brisote the Tailwind (Attack 1200/ Defense 1800) in attack position," the bird named man played. "I activate my face down, Black Return! This increases my life points by the attack of Thor, Lord of the Aesir and return it to your extra deck."

"I activate Nordic Relic Laevateinn! This destroys Thor due to it destroying a monster in a battle this turn," Broder fought. "And since your Black Return's target was removed, its effect of Black Return is negated." He smirked. "I set a face down and end my turn. And since it's the end phase, you know what that means, don't you?" Thor rose again and inflicted another 800 points of damage to Crow, dropping his life points to 650, while the wind continued to blow keeping the pain minimal.

"I can't believe the attacks are real," Jack stated.

' _I'm well below the safety line,'_ Crow thought in worry. _'If Broder has a speed spell in his hand next turn, I lose.'_ As they complete the lap, he passes the kids and they cheer for him.

Broder stated, "I had kids that I, myself, protect. But yours can't count on Team 5D's to protect the children and defeat Yliaster." That caught Crow's attentioned. "I used to be a treasure hunter, to be honest. But that changed when I met a bunch of kids who were lone survivors of a war. I wouldn't leave the island as there were no other adults to really take care of the kids. Eventually, parents came to adopt them, but I'd heard rumors of the organization that triggered the war. That's not something I can just brush off."

' _This far-reaching organization is Yliaster!'_ Crow realized. _'That's the mission Broder is determined to follow no matter what: defeating Yliaster. I can't give up here.'_ He drew his card. "I summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in defense mode and activate its effect. This revives Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind (Attack 1300/ Defense 400) in defense mode. Then I activate my face down Blackboost to draw two cards since I control at least two Blackwing monsters. After that, I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Force! This prevents you from destroying my cards through spells and traps until my next standby phase. Next I activate the effect of Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to halve Thor's attack and defense (Thor, Lord of the Aesir: Attack 1750/ Defense 1400). Now I tune Blackwing- Brisote the Tailwind with Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind to synchro summon. Rise up, Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)! And now since Brisote was sent to the graveyard as a synchro material, its effect activates, increasing my life points by 600." Crow's life points jumped to 1250. "Black-Winged Dragon, attack Thor!" The attack succeeded and Broder's life points fell to 2950. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"Well, that means Thor's back and inflicts another 800 points of damage at you," Broder responded.

"Not quite, Broder," Crow retorted shocking him. "See, my dragon's got an effect. By placing a Blackwing Counter on it and decrease its attack and defense points (Black-Winged Dragon: Attack 2100/ Defense 1600), I can avoid damage."

Though he was frustrated, Broder stayed calm and continued the duel, "I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar (Attack 1400/ Defense 1200) in attack position and activate its effect to special summon Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar (Attack 1400/ Defense 1600) in attack position. Now I tune Malus Token with Ljosalf with Svartalf to synchro summon. Rise, Loki, Lord of the Aesir (Attack 3300/ Defense 3000)!"

' _That's not good,'_ Yusei thought a bit worried.

"Loki, attack Black-Winged Dragon!" Broder ordered.

"I activate Black Sonic! This removes from play all of your attack position monsters," Crow defended.

"I activate Loki's effect! It negates the effect of Black Sonic and destroys it," Broder fought. Loki continued the attack against Black-Winged Dragon and destroyed it while dropping Crow's life point to a mere 50. "Thor, attack Blizzard the Far North!" The attack succeeded and destroyed Crow's monster.

"How is Crow going to survive at this rate?" Leo asked worriedly. They all looked at Yusei for his ideas being the eldest Jedi and their master.

"He'll find a way," he told them. "I've known him since he was a younger than memory. Even if it seems futile, he'll find a way to keep things as easy as possible for this team. But Crow will do all he can to ensure that this teams wins. And that's all we have to rely on. And all we can do is hope that he comes out on top and trust the Force will guide him." They nodded and turned back to the duel.

Crow drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing seven speed counters, I can draw one card. I then set two face downs and end my turn," he played.

Broder drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2 as well! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one of your set cards!" he declared and the card destroyed was Black Wing. "Loki, attack Crow directly!"

"I activate my other face down Black Wing! This negates the attack by removing from play one Blackwing from my graveyard," Crow defended.

"I activate the effect of Loki! This negates the effect of Black Wing and destroys it," Broder fought.

"I remove Blackwing- Calima the Haze from my graveyard to revive Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!" Crow declared and his dragon returned to his side.

"Well, Loki, attack that dragon!" Broder ordered.

"I activate the second effect of Black Wing! By removing the two Black Wings in my graveyard, I can destroy both Black-Winged Dragon and Loki and inflict the attack of Loki as damage to you," Crow fought.

Broder's life points fell to 0 but Broder then called, "I activate my face down Dromi the Sacred Shackles! This inflicts damage at you equal to the difference between Black-Winged Dragon and Loki." The assault hit and the duel ended in a draw. But due to it being Broder's end phase, Loki returned to the field.

Broder and Crow passed the batons to Halldor and Yusei and both duelists sped forward to duel against each other.


	78. The Force in All

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 76: The Force in All

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Cosmic Compass (Attack 100/ Defense 300) in defense mode," he declared. "Now since I normal summoned it, I can activate its effect allowing me to summon a Compass Token for each of your monsters that you control. And since you control two, I can summon two Compass Tokens in defense mode (Attack 0/ Defense 0 for each token). Finally I set two face downs." Halldor drew his card and Yusei was quick to activate one of his face downs, "I activate Monster Chain! This places a counter of Monster Chain for each monster I control which it three so Monster Chain gains 3 counters. While Monster Chain is face up, neither player can declare an attack but during your end phase, Halldor, I must remove a Chain Counter and when it has no Chain Counters, Monster Chain is destroyed." This put the gods in a chain not allowing it to attack.

"I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant (Attack 400/ Defense 800) in attack position," he began. "Next I activate its effect! By sending Interdimensional Matter Transporter and Baton of the Hero from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon two Einherjar Tokens (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000 for both) in defense mode. Now I tune my two tokens with Valkyrie in order to synchro summon. I call forth, Odin, Father of the Aesir (Attack 4000/ Defense 3500)!" he declared and his monster rose up. "I activate Odin's effect making all divine- beast type monsters unaffected by spells and traps for one turn meaning it is not affected by Monster Chain for now. Now, Loki, Thor, attack his Compass Tokens!" The two monster tokens were destroyed with ease. "And finally Odin, attack his Cosmic Compass!" Yusei's final monster shattered to pieces, leaving him defenseless of monsters. "Finally I set a face down and end my turn. Now do you see, Yusei? You won't be able to defeat me. Now, perhaps it is time I tell you how I ended up gaining the right to wield Odin." Yusei didn't respond, allowing Halldor to explain his travels around the world and strengthening himself to gain the right to wield Odin. "Which is why you will not win. You see, you're the very last obstacle in my way to saving the world. But you won't be standing in my way for long, the gods will see to that. Which is why I offer you a chance to leave this with at least some of your dignity intact. I offer you the chance to surrender. Otherwise, you will feel the full force of my three chilling powerhouses!"

"Is that so? You know, I think it's time I told you a little tale of my own, Halldor. You see, you're not the only one who's come all the way to the Grand Prix to fight for something," Yusei retorted.

"What do you mean, Yusei?" Halldor asked.

"You know what I mean," Yusei replied and Halldor obviously knew the Jedi was thinking about how Halldor accused him of being able to cause the same damage his father's research did. "My heart didn't want to believe what you said could be true, but then I remembered a dream about my father. In it, he warned me of a great danger." The sounded of an echo reached both their ears and they looked up. "I know what that is now. It's the Divine Temple and my father's shadow."

"Your father's shadow?" Halldor repeated.

"You see, I was born on the same day that this city nearly perished," Jayla informed. "Was it coincidence? Or was it something much more? Something to do with the Fudo family? Even though Zero Reverse was not my father's fault, he was a part of it. So maybe there something about my bloodline that brings doom and despair and if that turns out to be the case, then I'll do what I must to stop it. Just as I'll stop Team New World. You see, I've realized something important: Nothing will ever change what happened here in New Domino City. Just like the Force, the only thing I can control is what happens next! So that's just what I plan to do."

"I see," Halldor responded.

"So to answer your question, no, Halldor, there's no way I'll ever surrender!" Yusei answered. His mark glowed followed by the others.

. . .

In the booth, all the Signer's marks vanished. "He's coming," Akiza stated.

. . .

All the marks combined onto Yusei giving him the Mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"What in the world?" Halldor responded to his mark. "That's the Mark of the Crimson Dragon!"

"Yes, because he's the only one strong enough to take on your Nordic God. Now then, it's my turn!" Yusei responded and drew his card. "I play the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have at least two speed counters, I can draw two additional cards from my deck by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard. Next I summon forth, Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)!"

"It's a tuner monster. He's planning a synchro," Halldor realized.

"And when Debris Dragon is summoned, I get summon a monster with five hundred or less attack points straight from my graveyard. And the monster I choose is Cosmic Compass," Yusei responded. "And now since a tuner monster is on my field, I can summon from my graveyard, Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! Next up, since a monster was summoned from my graveyard, I can summon this monster from my hand: Dopplewarrior (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! But I'm not through yet. Dopplewarrior, tune with Quillbolt Hedgehog and Debris Dragon! Now out of three will come on, and out of one will come great cosmic might. I synchro summon, the synchro monster Stardust Dragon!"

"Your ultimate beast, but it doesn't matter. Stardust Dragon is still no match for my Nordic Gods," Halldor stated.

"I activate Dopplewarrior's ability. When it's used in a synchro summon, I'm allowed to bring out one Dopple Token to my field. Then from my hand I activate the Speed Spell- Overtune!" Yusei declared. "Due to Overtune, since I have five speed counters, I am now allowed to release one monster on my field. And in exchange, I can summon one tuner monster from my hand that has the same level."

"Wait, just what's going on here?" Halldor asked.

"I release level one Dopple Token, and summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!" Yusei continued. "Now Cosmic Compass and Majestic Dragon, tune with Stardust Dragon! You were wrong when you called Stardust Dragon my ultimate beast Halldor; this is my ultimate beast. I now synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!"

"They're something about that beast," Halldor commented on the field. He stared at it and the Crimson Dragon could be seen through his rune eye. "This monster in the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon!" He smirked a bit. "No matter. He cannot attack."

"Now since Cosmic Compass was used to synchro summon, I get to make an additional draw," Yusei declared. "Next I throw down a face down. Then, end my turn. And now that I have, I activate a face down. The trap Star Force. By paying 1000 life points, I can negate the effect of one monster until the next turn. And I negate the effects of Majestic Star Dragon to prevent it from returning it my extra deck."

"It's my turn." Halldor drew his card. "Dear Yusei, I applaud your effort to keep fighting; but as you can see, Odin out matches your dragon by 200 points and even if he didn't, you'd better believe I've taken extra precautions to secure my victory regardless. Precautions such as this one, I activate a trap card. Odin's Eye! And I'm afraid, Yusei, that your Majestic Star Dragon's ability cannot negate the activation of this card."

"It's not?" he questioned.

"That's right, Yusei. When a god is on the field, nothing can negate the effect of Odin's Eye and that being the case, this trap activates," Halldor declared. "Now by negating the abilities of a god card, I'm allowed to look at your hand or a face down on your field. And I think I'll choose to look at your face down, Yusei." Odin's metal eye opened and Halldor grinned and stated, "I see. How interesting, you're face down card is Wave Rebound. That means on this very turn, if a synchro was summoned from the graveyard, you could negate that summoning and then you could deal damage equal to what that synchro's attack points were. A very cunning scheme you have planned and I do believe if you had managed to execute your scheme at this present moment, you would have won the duel. However, I think you know quite well I won't be letting that happen. Not a chance, not since I've seen it coming. Ah, Yusei, this is how it should be. Perhaps it is not as exciting for the crowd, but I assure you, it is exciting for me. After all, the very best part of a chess match, such as this, is the moment the players just sit and strategize. And given the present state of this duel of ours, well, that's what we must do now. I place one card face down and end my turn."

. . .

"If only Yusei had been able to get off his trap," Crow stated.

"But he didn't get it off though and that's that," Jack retorted. "It's like Yusei said, you can't change the past but you can control what happens next. Course by that logic, Halldor can too."

"The good news is by Yusei's Stay Force trap, Majestic Star Dragon can stay for now three more turns," Bruno stated.

"But you have to remember Bruno, Monster Chain's effect will end on Yusei's next turn," Akiza reminded.

. . .

"It's my turn," Yusei stated drawing his card. "First I use the effect of Speed World 2. Now by removing seven of my speed counters, I can draw an extra card. Next, to extend the effect of Stay Force, I will pay 1000 life points. Now, Majestic Star Dragon no longer has to leave the field. With that, I end my turn."

"It's my draw," Halldor declared drawing his card. "Now then, time to end this once and for all. That's right, Yusei, I know the prevailing wisdom has us all waiting for Monster Chain to expire but it's like I said, the best part of the duel is when the players take time to strategize. Well, I have strategized, Yusei, and now I'm ready to implement that strategy. So here it comes. Odin, I activate your special ability! Now the effect used by Monster Chain to stop Odin is negated."

"Then I play my Majestic Star Dragon's ability! As you well know Halldor, when you use Odin's ability, I can release Majestic Star Dragon and negate that ability," he retorted. "Then all the cards on your field are destroyed." All of Halldor's cards were destroyed as she stated.

"I'll now place a card face down and end my turn," Halldor declared. "Which means we're at the end phase and my Nordic god returns. So rise, Odin, Loki, and Thor!"

"You asked for it Halldor, I activate my trap, Wave Rebound!" Yusei declared.

"Tell me, Yusei, are you happy with your plan?" Halldor asked. "Because I am happy with it. In fact, I couldn't be happier, and do you know why?"

He turned. "I think you're about to show me," he replied.

"I activate a trap from my graveyard," Halldor declared.

"A trap from your graveyard?" Yusei repeated shocked and confused.

"That's correct. Gjallarhorn! This trap unleashes its effect only when six feet under, and it's quite the effect," Halldor stated. The card activated and a person came from within it blowing a horn. "Do you hear that, Yusei? That's the sound of your complete and utter destruction! That's the sound of victory and it's getting louder. Yusei, prepare to feel the full wrath of the Nordic gods!" He calmed himself down. "Sorry, Yusei, but due to Gjallarhorn, your Wave Rebound won't be making any waves at all. You see, Gjallarhorn puts a stop to any effect that negates the revival of my Nordic gods. But there's more, at the end of my third turn, all the monsters I have on my field are removed from play and you get hit with a total of their attack points."

"No way," he muttered.

. . .

"That means at the end phase of every turn, the three Nordic gods will return to the battlefield. Guess, Gjallarhorn really does sound the alarm for Yusei," Bruno stated.

"Especially if you add up the attack points of those three gods," Jack added. "Yusei could be taking over ten thousand points of direct damage."

Crow gave a worried whimper. "This is just awful! Yusei just went from the guy to beat to the guy _getting_ beat!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Delaia told them. They looked at her shocked. "I sense something in the Force."

"Yeah," Leo agreed while Luna nodded. "The Force is slowly growing around Yusei. Like it's wanting to help him."

"Since when does the Force pick and choose, though?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know," Luna answered. "I don't remember it ever happening before. I mean, Master Yoda had a strong connection to the Force, stronger than anyone else's."

"Is it possible Yusei's growing stronger in the Force?" Bruno asked.

"As a Jedi gets older, they mature both physically and mentally. Not like a normal person, though. It's unique to the Jedi. As they get wiser and stronger, the Force gets stronger with them," Delaia explained. "That's why Master Yoda was so powerful. He was getting close to being nine hundred years old. The Force works in mysterious ways, though. If Yusei just mentally matured in the Force's ways, it may have gotten stronger with him. Perhaps more than anyone ever believed."

"If that's true, then there's definitely still a chance," Crow responded. "I wonder how he matured in the Force's eyes so much that it's giving him its strength even more."

. . .

"Now, then since Thor has returned, you take 800 points of damage," Halldor stated and Yusei's life points fell to 1200. "And since Loki has returned, I can add one trap card from my graveyard to my hand. And as you can see, the card I've selected is the trap Odin's Eye! You know what that means!" Yusei tensed as he watched the card. "Next, thanks to Odin's special ability, I get to draw one card from my deck." He looked at it. "Ah, very nice." He placed it in his hand. "Now, I'll end my turn and since I have, Gjallorhorn's counter becomes one." The counter was placed. "A counter that is the count _down_ to your demise, Yusei. Especially since at this very moment, the effect of your monster chain trap is snapped! Your move, Yusei, perhaps your last."

' _As long as Halldor has Odin's Eye out, he'll be able to see my cards and right through my strategy. But wait…'_ he thought.

 **~Flashback~**

"Yusei, when a god is on the field, nothing can negate the gaze of Odin's Eye and since that's the case, it activates," Halldor declared. "Now once per turn, by negating the special abilities of my gods, I am able to look at a card in your hand or on your field."

 **~Flashback Ended~**

' _Maybe I can use that to my advantage!'_ he thought. _'After all, what you see isn't always what you get.'_

"My turn!" Yusei declared drawing his card. "And first I'm summoning Stardust Phantom (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! When Phantom is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon Stardust Dragon from my grave in defense mode. Furthermore, if I remove Stardust Phantom from play, I can then lower Stardust Dragon's defense points by 800 and make it invincible any attacks you dare throw its way. I then end my turn with a face down."

"I see what you're planning. I'll even break it down for you step by step," Halldor stated. "Since Phantom's ability activates form the graveyard, Thor won't be able to negate it. Then, if my three Nordic gods attack, you would simply be able to revive Stardust Dragon from your graveyard and be able to survive the onslaught due to his hardy defense. In fact, thanks to Stardust Phantom's ability, you can survive my gods' attacks three times and still keep Stardust Dragon."

"That's right," he responded.

"However, you forgot one thing, it's my turn, and my speed counter is up to ten!" Halldor reminded and drew his card. "And that means I can activate Speed World 2's effect now. So by removing ten speed counters, I can destroy one card on the field. The card that I choose to destroy is that Phantom!"

"And since you have, Phantom's ability now activates, so what happens next is just as you called it. I can summon Stardust Dragon from graveyard," Yusei declared and, as said, Stardust Dragon took to the field.

"Now Thor, attack!" Halldor ordered.

Thor made his way and Yusei immediately reacted, "I play Phantom's second ability, just as you predicted. By removing phantom from play and lowering Stardust's defense by 800, he can't be destroyed in battle (Stardust Dragon: Defense 1200)!"

"Now your turn, Loki. Go, Vanity Blast!" Halldor ordered. The attack was sent.

"Once again, I activate Phantom's ability (Stardust Dragon: Defense 400)," she defended.

"And that's the last time you will, Yusei," Halldor stated. "Don't you see? Stardust Dragon doesn't have enough attack points to save himself and stick around. You were one move short due to my speed counters." Yusei tensed slightly. "And now, blast that Stardust Dragon off the field, Odin! Go Sacred Scepter Slash!"

As the attack neared, Yusei called, "I play Stronghold Guardian! Since my monster in defense mode has been attacked, by banishing Stronghold, Stardust Dragon gains 1500 defense points until this turn's end phase (Stardust Dragon: Defense 1900). Now Phantom, activate your ability!" The attack was avoided and he told his dragon, "Thanks for taking some shots for the team, Stardust."

"Well, I have to admit to you, Yusei, I am ever so impressed with how resourceful you have become. You have been down so many times but never quite out. But that will all change. I summon Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000) to your field!" Halldor declared.

"My field?" he questioned. The long serpent wound around Yusei like a circular wall made of a somewhat living being. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on here, Yusei. When a god is on my field, I can summon Jormungardr from my hand to your field in defense mode. Then if Jormungardr switches to attack mode, you take 3000 points of damage," Halldor explained. "Next I activate my face down. Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir! Due to Gleipnir, when a god is on my field, I can add Fenrir the Nordic Wolf from my deck to my hand. And then, again, thanks to the gods, I can summon Fenrir from my hand to your field in defense mode and I'm not just crying wolf! Rise, my pet! Now when your turn's battle phase begins, Fenrir switches all monsters on your side of the field in defense to attack mode. Also, from this point on both players take damage from any battle involving Fenrir."

"Say what?!" Yusei exclaimed.

. . .

Back at the pit, Bruno stated, "That is one tough card combo."

"Wait, how's this a combo?" Leo asked.

"Because, Leo, during the battle phase of Yusei's next turn, Fenrir forces monsters from defense to offense which means that… which means that Jormungardr switches to offense and Yusei takes 3000 points of damage!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"Oh no," Luna muttered.

. . .

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn," Halldor declared. "And since I have, Gjallarhorn's counter becomes two."

' _The card Halldor just placed face down has to be Odin's Eye,'_ she thought. _'I'll have to play this carefully.'_

"My turn now," she declared drawing her card. "I play the trap, Hope for Escape! Now since I have less life points that you Halldor, by getting rid of 1000 of them, I'm now allowed to draw one card for every 1000 point difference in our life points." Yusei's life points dropped to 200. "And since the difference between us is more than 3000, I'm allowed to draw 3 cards from my deck. I summon Life Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 800)! And with that done, I'm now going to summon a monster simply by removing one I already have from play. So now Jormungardr make way for Different Dimension Sprite (Attack 0/ Defense 100)!"

"But wait…" Halldor responded realizing his combo was gone.

"Different Dimension Sprite, now rise and tune with Life Gardna! Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other to create the synchro, the tuner, the mighty Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500)!" he declared.

"A synchro tuner?" Halldor asked.

"Next I play Life Gardna's ability. Because Life Gardna was used to synchro summon, I now get 800 life points," Yusei declared and his life points sprinted to 1000. "Now I'll play Formula Synchron's ability. With it, I'm allowed to draw one extra card from my deck every turn." He put a hand on his deck and thought, _'The key to winning this now isn't just skill, it's speed.'_ He drew and looked at the card. "And I just got a whole bunch of it! Let's rev it up!" he exclaimed as the wind that angled off his duel runner glowed and he moved faster than the wind. "I tune my level two Formula Synchron with my level eight Stardust Dragon! Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the wings of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go Accel Synchro!" Yusei vanished from sight.

"What in the world?!" Halldor exclaimed in shock.

A pulse wave was sent from behind him and Yusei appeared while exclaiming, "Appear, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)!"

"Shooting Star Dragon?" Halldor repeated. "That's Yusei's most ultimate monster."

"Now from my hand, I'm playing the Speed Spell- Star Force!" Yusei declared. "With this card, so long as I have four or more speed counters, I can remove one monster on my field from play. And then, I can give one monster on my field a super charged power up until this turn's end phase. So the monster I'm removing is Fenrir!" Fenrir was immediately destroyed and he continued, "And since Fenrir was level ten, I get to power up my Shooting Star Dragon by 1000 (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 4300)!"

"4300 attack points? This could pose a problem," Halldor stated.

"A bigger problem than you realize, Halldor," Yusei retorted, "Because now Shooting Star Dragon's ability activates which means I get to check the top five cards on my deck for tuner monsters." He looked at them. "I have three, and I'm afraid for you that means I'm allowed to wage three separate attacks. Now then, let's get to it! Shooting Star Dragon attack!" His monster split into three clones of itself and each attacked and destroyed the three godly monsters and dropped Halldor's life points to 1900.

"You will pay for that, Yusei," Halldor growled. "Like a bug on my duel runner windshield, you just keep hanging on; refusing to accept that sooner or later, you're going to hit the pavement."

"The only thing hitting the pavement are these two face downs," he responded calmly.

"Which means it is the end phase of this turn and because it is, guess who's back," Halldor retorted. Each Nordic god returned to the field. "That's right, Thor has returned, which means you take 800 points of damage." Yusei's life points fell to 200 again. "And now Loki is back, meaning I can add one trap card from my graveyard to my hand. And as you can see, the trap card I've selected is God Shackles Gleipnir. And finally Odin returns to the field allowing me draw one card from my deck. But that's not the end of it. Don't forget, now that we're at the turn's end phase your dragon's attack points return to normal (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 3300). And now it's my turn!" He drew his card.

"Bring it on, Halldor!" Yusei challenged.

"Aren't you peppy for someone who is about to lose?" the Aesir responded.

"If I lose, at least I'll know I did everything I could to win," the Jedi replied.

"Oh, please. That's the way failures speak. But I suppose that fits because you have failed," Halldor argued. "And now I'm going to make it official. Then, at long last, all of the world will recognize something as an enclad fact. And that is, the Nordic gods can defeat all who oppose them, even your fledgeling synchros. Observe, I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions (Attack 2000/ Defense 2000)! Next I activate the trap card, Odin's Eye!" He smirked. "Remember, Yusei, you can't negate the activation of Odin's Eye when a god is on the field. Of course, I have to negate my gods' abilities in order to use Odin's Eye, but that's a small price to pay. Next up, I play Tyr's ability! Now by releasing Tyr, any attacks you were thinking of throwing my way won't do my gods any harm. In other words, the penalty that comes to use Odin's Eye is now gone. Now, then, by the divine power of Odin's Eye, let's see that face down!"

As it was about to be revealed, Yusei called stopping it, "Just what I was hoping for! I activate my trap, Trick Mirror! Due to this card, when your trap activates, I can activate its effect as though it was my own. And the trap effect that I'll be taking is that of Odin's Eye!"

"Oh no!" Halldor exclaimed shocked.

"And this means your gods' abilities are negated once more," Yusei added.

"Fine, what's it matter?" Halldor retorted. "Even without his ability, Odin has 4000 attack points which is more than enough to take down your Shooting Star Dragon. But don't take my word for it. See for yourself! Odin, attack!"

"I play Shooting Star Dragon's ability!" Yusei defended. "Now by removing Shooting Star Dragon from play during your turn, the attack of one of your monsters is negated." His dragon vanished.

"So what? Your field is now empty, Yusei. I'll just have one of my other two gods attack you now," Halldor responded.

He smirked. "I play the trap, Zero Force! Now, Halldor, because my monster left the field, your three Nordic Gods are about to lose all the power and might they each possess," he fought.

"That can't be!" Halldor exclaimed but Thor, Loki, and Odin's attack points dropped to zero. "But if they're points are zero, they can no longer attack!"

"And don't forget, at the end phase of this turn, the effect of your Gjallarhorn trap activates. And that means all monsters on your field will be removed from play and that I get damaged with the combined attack points of those monsters. However, since the attack points of your three gods now total just zero, I won't be taking any damage at all," Yusei added.

"No way…" Halldor muttered shocked.

"And now that we've reached this turn's end phase, Shooting Star Dragon rises again (Attack 3300/ Defense 3000)," the Jedi continued. "And with his rise comes your fall! Now go, Shooting Star! Attack!" The attack succeeded and Halldor's life points fell to zero.

Yusei and Halldor looked at each and nodded in respect before the Signer drove off to meet with his friends. When he was back, Yusei nodded at his while the others congratulated him.

"We're not finished, yet though," Yusei stated. "There's still Team New World, or better known as Yliaster, to deal with if we want to save the world."

"We'll win this," Crow stated. "I'm positive."

They all nodded. "This won't be an easy duel. After all, it is more than likely you'll end up facing real damage again," Yusei added. "And with the Meklord Emperors having those abilities of theirs… You need to be ready for anything." They nodded again in acceptance.


	79. Darkness in a Card

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 77: Darkness in a Card

Jack took off like a bullet against Lester who was on his duel board. The audience laughed at the duel board he was riding, but Jack wasn't and neither was his team. This duel would be no laughing matter.

Jack ended up gaining the first turn. "I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. I then set three cards face down and end my turn," he declared.

Lester drew his card. "I summon Sky Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position and also set three face downs. That ends my turn," he near copied.

Jack drew his card to begin his next turn. "I activate my face down Dimension Switch! This removes Dark Resonator from play. And since you have monsters on your field and I don't, I can special summon Gear Changer (Attack 1500/ Defense 700) in attack mode. And then I can activate its effect to increase its level by the level of your Sky Core (Gear Changer: Level 5). Now I send Dimension Switch to the graveyard to return Dark Resonator to the field in defense position. With him back, I tune Gear Changer with Dark Resonator to synchro summon. Show your might, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" he called. "Now I normal summon Trust Guardian (Attack 0/ Defense 800). Next I can special summon Red Nova (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode since I control Red Dragon Archfiend. And then I will double tune Red Dragon Archfiend with Trust Guardian and Red Nova. Rise, Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)! And due to its effect, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack for each tuner monster in my graveyard. And there are three currently, meaning he gains 1500 attack points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5000). Red Nova Dragon, attack Sky Core!"

"I activate Twin Vortex! This destroys Sky Core and your dragon," Lester played.

"Well due to Red Nova Dragon's effect, it can't be destroyed by your card effects," Jack retorted meaning only Sky Core was destroyed.

"Well, since Sky Core was destroyed by card effect, it's effect activates which allows me to summon Meklord Emperor Skiel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Top (Attack 600/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Attack (Attack 1000/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Skiel Guard (Attack 200/ Defense 300) in defense mode, and Skiel Carrier (Attack 400/ Defense 0) in attack mode. And due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Skiel, they will combine to create an even stronger monster (Attack 2200/ Defense 0)," Lester declared.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Skiel!" Jack ordered.

"I activate the effect of Skiel Guard to negate the attack," Lester defended.

"I activate Power Pressure! Since a monster's attack was negated, I can deal you 1000 points of damage," the Signer fought.

"I activate Infinite Aura! This gains one Aura Counter for every 100 points of damage I take. And since I took 1000, it gains 10 counters (Aura Counters: 10)," the smallest Emperor played as his life points fell to 3000.

"I end my turn," Jack finished.

Lester drew. "I activate Meklord Emperor Skiel's effect to equip itself with Red Nova Dragon," he declared.

"I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect! It removes it from place and allows me to negate one attack this turn," Jack played.

"I set a card and end my turn," Lester finished.

"And since you've ended your turn, Red Nova Dragon returns!" Jack responded as his dragon rose up at a full 5000 attack. He drew his card. "I summon Force Resonator (Attack 500/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of Force Resonator. By sending it to the graveyard, I can prevent you from activating card effects that target Red Nova Dragon when it attacks this turn. Added, Red Nova Dragon gains an additional 500 points (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5500)! Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Skiel!"

"I activate Infinite Prison! This takes Sky Core from my graveyard and sets it as a spell card by discarding Skiel Carrier 5," Lester fought.

Red Nova Dragon destroyed Meklord Emperor Skiel and the shrimp's life points fell to 0 while his Infinite Aura gained 30 more Counters making it a total of 40. And since Meklord Skiel Infinity had been removed from the field, all the other "Skiel" monsters were destroyed as well.

. . .

As Yusei watched Jack make the finishing blow, he couldn't help but worry. When he should've felt happy like the others that Jack had won, something didn't sit right with his win as Primo darted off to face Jack.

' _Jack defeated Lester way too easily,'_ Yusei thought, uncertain of what was going on. There was a strange wave in the Force. Whatever was going to happen, the Force's balance didn't stay stable

Primo drew his card to begin his turn. "I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position," he declared. "Next I activate the Speed Spell- Lightning Rod! This destroys Wise Core. And since Wise Core was destroyed, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack position, Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) in defense position, and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack position. And now due to Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity's effect, they will all combine to create Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 2500/ Defense 0)! Now I activate the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel to equip it with your Red Nova Dragon."

"I activate Red Nova's effect! It removes my dragon from play until the end phase and allows me to negate one attack this turn," Jack defended.

"I activate my face down, Infinity Barrage! This inflicts 400 points of damage to you for every monster you control," Primo played and Jack's life points fell to 2000. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"And since it is the end phase, Red Nova Dragon rises again, (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 5500/ Defense 3000)!" Jack called as his dragon returned. He drew his card. "Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!" Jack ordered.

"I activate Wisel Guard's effect to redirect the attack to it instead," Primo defended.

"I activate my face down, Burning Strike, and equip it to Red Nova Dragon. This card grants it the ability to inflict piercing damage," Jack fought.

"I activate Wise G3! By sending Wisel Guard to the graveyard, I can special summon Wisel Guard 3 (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense position," Primo continued.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Wisel Guard 3!" Jack ordered. Primo's monster wasn't destroyed due to its effect, but Red Nova still inflicted damage lowering Primo to 500 life points. Infinite Aura also activated giving its Aura Counters a total of 75.

"I activate Echo Mirror to draw a card and reveal it. If it's a monster, you will take damage equal to the monster's level times 300," Primo declared and drew his card. It ended up being level three Wisel Attack 3 and dropped Jack's life points down to 1100.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Jack declared.

" _Primo,"_ Jakob called over a secure line to Primo. _"What do you think you are doing? We need to stick to the plan."_

" _I will defeat Yusei before you need to bother,"_ Primo argued back.

" _5Ds is still confused as to what we're planning. We need to stick to the plan to ensure a win. If you go off on your own, we may end up losing. Stick with the plan, Primo,"_ Jakob ordered.

Primo growled in irritation submission. _"Right,"_ he agreed. _"Very well, I will stick with the plan."_ He turned back to the duel at hand. He drew his card to begin his turn. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

. . .

Delaia then said in confusion, "Why didn't Primo counter or something? He must've had something to stop the attack."

"I don't know. It doesn't sit right," Yusei responded. "If I had to guess, it's most likely something to do with that Infinite Aura card. Both Lester and Primo seem to be losing life points on purpose to get counters on that thing. And I don't want to know what'll happen if they get enough counters on that thing."

"Then we need to destroy it before they can use its full effect," Crow stated.

"Right," Yusei agreed. "Leo, put out a warning card for Jack. Let him know that card needs to go."

"Right," Leo agreed and put it out.

. . .

As Jack drove, he got the message saying to destroy Infinite Aura. He then called, "I activate my face down, Synchro Sonic! Since I control at least one synchro monster, I can destroy Infinite Aura."

"I activate Infinite Guard Formation! By negating the effects of all the effect monsters I control, I can negate the effect of Synchro Sonic (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 0)," Primo defended.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel!" Jack ordered. Primo's monsters and life points fell while Infinite Aura's Aura Counters increases to 80.

"I activate Infinite Prison! This takes Wise Core from my graveyard and sets it as a spell card by discarding Wisel Attack 3," Primo finished.

. . .

Yusei didn't like this. Whatever Jakob had planned, it wasn't going to be good. Especially since it seemed that their Infinite Aura card was going to be used soon. Too soon, and the Jedi Knight was more than worried of its effect; and for once in so many years, he was struggling to put it aside.


	80. Granel

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 78: Granel

Jakob took to the field. "I summon Grand Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode and then activate Explosive Blast to destroy Grand Core and deal 400 points of damage to you," he declared and Jack's life points fell to 700. "And since Grand Core was destroyed by card effect and send to the graveyard, I can special summon Meklord Emperor Granel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Attack (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack position, Granel Guard (Attack 500/ Defense 1000) in defense position, and Granel Carrier (Attack 700/ Defense 700) in attack position. And due to its effect, my monsters will combine into one and its attack and defense points increase to become equal to my life points (Meklord Emperor Granel: Attack 4000/ Defense 4000). And then I activate Speed Spell- Takeover to destroy Infinite Aura. By destroying that card, I can life points equal to the total number of counters it had times 100." Jakob's life points increased to 12000, as did Meklord Emperor Granel's attack and defense. "I set a card face down. Now, Meklord Emperor Granel, attack Red Nova Dragon!"

"I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect to remove it from play and allow me to negate one attack," Jack defended.

"I activate Granel Top's effect, which negates your dragon's effect until the end phase," Jakob fought and the blast hit, destroying Jack's monster and Jack's life points. "And since Granel destroyed a synchro monster in battle, I activate Granel Attack's effect to take Red Nova Dragon from the graveyard and equip it to Meklord Emperor Granel. And now due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Granel, it gains attack equal to the attack of Red Nova Dragon (Meklord Emperor Granel: Attack 15500."

Jack came in badly hurt from the final assault. Yusei called to Crow, "Be careful, Crow. Do not take this duel lightly at all."

"Right," Crow agreed and took off.

Yusei turned to the droid who was with them. "R8, can you help me?"

"What can he do?" Bruno asked.

"Jack has a few pretty bad burns from that assault," Yusei replied. "R8 has a cooling system that can either be used to put out fires on a ship or help heal a few injuries. Helped me a few times."

"Is there anything he can't do?" Crow asked.

"He can't verbally speak English like us," Leo replied. Crow groaned.

Meanwhile, R8 came over and began to help the burns by spraying some of his special coolant onto it. Jack winced a bit, but didn't show too much pain. Once all the injuries were cooled down, Yusei had Akiza bring him to the clinic to be checked on further.

They then turned to the duel. It was Crow's turn to duel and the odds were not good whatsoever. Team 5Ds were not ready to feel at all like they were going to win with Jakob's Meklord Emperor Granel hosting a total of 15,500 attack points.

' _And I had thought Paradox's Malefic Truth Dragon was powerful, but this is a whole different level. Especially since it can also take synchro monsters from the graveyard if they were destroyed by battle and Granel Top can negate a monster's effect,'_ Yusei thought. _'Crow, be careful.'_

Crow drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy your Meklord Emperor Granel," he declared.

"I activate my face down, Infinity Wall. This negates all card effects that would destroy any cards I control this turn," Jack defended.

"Well then, I summon Blackwing- Steam the Cloaked (Attack 800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And since I control a Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800) from my hand in attack mode," Crow responded. "I then remove my turn monsters from play to special summon Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights (Attack 0/ Defense 0) from my hand with its effect. ANd due to its effect, its level becomes the combined levels of the two removed monsters (Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights: Level 7). And since Steam the Cloaked left the fields, its effect activates, special summon Steam Token (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now with the second effect of Aurora, I can remove from play Blackwing Armor Master from my extra deck to make the attack and effects of Aurora the Northen Lights as Blackwing Armor Master until my next Standby Phase (Blackwing- Aurora the Northern Lights: Attack 2500).' Crow then thought, _'By attacking Meklord Emperor Granel with Aurora, I can place a Wedge Counter on Meklord Emperor Granel at the end of the the damage step. I could then remove the counter to reduce the attack of Meklord Emperor Granel to 0. That would activate the effect of my Steam Token, which will remove Meklord Emperor Granel from play and destroying all the parts of his monster.'_ He then ordered. Aurora, attack Meklord Emperor Granel!"

"I activate the effect of Granel Guard! This treats the Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000) equipped to Granel as a face up attack position monster in the Spell and Trap Card Zone during the damage step only and changing the attack target to it," Jakob defended.

Due to the effects granted to Aurora from Blackwing Armor Master, it wasn't destroyed and Crow took no battle damage. At the end of the damage step, the Wedge counter was about to be placed on Red Nova Dragon, but the dragon became an equip card again and the counter was void.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Crow finished and Steam Token destroyed itself due to its own effect.

Jakob drew his card. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy your Aurora the Northern Lights," he declared and Crow's monster shattered. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack him directly!"

"I special summon Blackwing Ghibli the Searing Wind (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) from my hand in defense position," Crow defended.

"Well, then, Meklord Emperor Granel, destroy his Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind!" Jakob fought.

"As a Winged-beast monster with 1000 or less attack points was destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can activate my face down, Black Wing Revenge! This allows me to special summon two Blackwing- Black Crest Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 800) in defense position. And then I activate my other face down, Blackboost to draw two cards as I control at least two Blackwing Monsters," Crow responded.

"I activate the effect of Granel Attack! This treats Red Nova Dragon equipped to my Meklord Emperor as an attack position monster during the battle phase only and also allows Red Nova Dragon to inflict piercing damage, though it can't attack directly. So, Red Nova Dragon, attack one of those Black Crest Tokens!" Red Nova Dragon attacked and destroyed one of Crow's monsters and Crow's life points fell to 1300. "I set a face down and end my turn."

Crow drew his card. "I tribute my Black Crest Token to tribute summon. Rise up, Blackwing- Hillen the Tengu-wind (Attack 0/ Defense 2300) in defense mode," he declared. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Jakob drew his card. "I activate Granel Attack's effect once again and target Red Nova Dragon for it. Red Nova Dragon, attack Hillen the Tengu-wind!" he ordered. The attacked destroyed Crow's monster and dropped Crow to 100 life points. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack his directly!"

The attack hit and Crow's life points fell to zero, but Crow called, "I activate Blackwing- Hillen the Tengu-wind's effect to revive itself (Attack 0/ Defense 2300) and Blackwing- Ghibli the Searing Wind (Attack 0/ Defense 1600) in attack position. Then I activate my face down Urgent Tuning to tune Ghibli with Hillen to synchro summon a synchro monster in defense mode. Soar, Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!"

Due to the rules of the World Racing Grand Prix, it immediately went to Jakob's end phase meaning Red Nova Dragon became an equip card again. Crow passed the baton to Yusei who took off while Crow wasn't as badly burned so he was escorted to the clinic immediately.

' _This ends in this duel,'_ Yusei thought determined, pushing aside all his negative and tense emotions to clear his mind for the duel.


	81. Once the Past and Future

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 79: Once the Past and Future

"With both teams down to their last duelists, the World Racing Grand Prix final is reaching its climax," the MC called.

' _Why did Crow leave Yusei a synchro monster? Since it's a synchro, it will just become food for my Meklord Emperor Granel and Yusei will be sent to hell,'_ Jakob thought.

"Crow's move is foolish," Lester mocked over the com.

"Ignore Lester, Jakob and focus on Yusei. Yusei is the real threat," Primo told their leader.

"You're overestimating Yusei," Lester commented.

. . .

In the booth with Team 5Ds, Akiza wondered, "Why would Crow summon Black-Winged Dragon?"

"I'm not sure, after what happened to Red Nova Dragon," Bruno answered. "If Black-Winged Dragon is also absorbed by that thing, it will all be over."

Crow was placed in an infirmary with Jack and Trudge looking at him. "I hope Yusei uses his card well," Trudge commented.

. . .

' _I know why Crow left Black-Winged Dragon to me. Throughout all the hardship we've experienced in this tournament, we didn't fight with our individual decks. We fought using three decks,'_ Yusei thought on the duel field. With her at 4000 life points and Jakob at 12,000, he drew his card to begin his turn. "I summon Wave Wall (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. I then set two cards face down and end my turn," he declared. He looked at Crow's dragon. _'You can count on me, Crow.'_

"Though you know the path of their destruction, you still think you can win with synchro monsters. You're pitiful and I will make you disappear," Jakob comments and drew his card. "Meklord Emperor Granel, attack Black-Winged Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of Wave Wall! Since I control a synchro monster, I can negate your attack," Yusei defended. "And let's not forget, since Granel is five monsters being treated as one, it can only attack once."

"Since my Meklord Emperor monster didn't destroy your monster that it attacked by battle, I can activate this: Attack Cannon! So by releasing Granel Attack, I can destroy your pathetic synchro," Jakob fought.

"I activate another card Crow left for me. Shadow Impulse! With this, I am able to summon a synchro from my extra deck with the same level and type as the synchro monster just destroyed, but its attack becomes zero and its effects are negated," Yusei retorted. "And I choose Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

"Don't get too conceited for surviving the attack. Your bonds are to be destroyed by Granel anyway," Jakob told the Jedi Knight. "Regardless of how much it struggles, an ant cannot defeat an elephant. An elephant will not recognize a small existence like an ant passing by. Team New World are the elephants trying to change history, while you, Team 5Ds, are just ants who can do nothing but pass by." Yusei glared. "I summon Granel Attack 3 (Attack 1800/ Defense 0). Now since I have four speed counters, I activate the Speed Spell- Silent Burn! This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each monster that didn't attack. Feel the power of an elephant!" Yusei's life points fell to 2800 and he swerved a bit from the force of the assault, but regained control. "Had you crashed there, you would have spared yourself further pain that awaits you. I set one face down and end my turn."

"I'm not going to give up my fight against you trying to change history. I'll keep fighting no matter what," Yusei vowed.

"That is foolishness as far as I'm concerned. There is no hope for you. I will show you what the future is like," Jakob told him. The Infinity symbol on Jakob's mouth cover lit up and a larger infinity symbol appeared in the sky while the Signers' Marks of the Dragon all lit up as well.

"Why is Jakob showing them that?" Lester asked shocked.

"Jakob, stop now!" Primo ordered.

The symbol in the sky activated and Team 5Ds' minds are transported elsewhere.

. . .

They find themselves on what appeared to be another world. "Where are we?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know," Akiza responded.

"I've seen this scene before…" Yusei muttered. They looked below them to see Duel Monsters sealed in stone slabs in a red wasteland.

"This looks like a graveyard," Jack commented.

Suddenly, Akiza spotted something. "Hey! Is that…?" she stopped as they saw the rings from the center of New Domino's bridge network.

' _This has to be a lie,'_ Yusei thought, trying to convince himself.

Primo, Jakob, and Lester then appeared before them. "You shall be shown the truth of the future," Jakob told them.

"Is this the future of New Domino?" Yusei asked.

"It all began with synchro summons," Jakob informed as the scenery changed to a few years previous. At the appearing time, the city was brighter and in working order. There were a number of floating structures above the city; a number of turbo duelist shown on a road all synchro summonings; in an arena for ground dueling, a hologram of a cowgirl held up Naturia Leodrake while other duelists all around her raised their synchro monsters too. "Both the world and dueling had evolved and people became more obsessed with dueling. Synchro summoned even became a synchro for this town." Duel Academy was show where a teacher was explaining synchro by pointing to a projection showing Plaguespreader Zombie and Marauding Captain being used to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor. "At this time, duel runners and synchro summons grew rapidly, both of which were linked to Ener-D. The Ener-D's rotation speed continually increased as the world evolved, but the evolution was too quick."

Lester laughed. "The evolution was indeed incredible," he stated and kept laughing.

"Shut up," Primo ordered the younger member.

Suddenly an army of Meklord Emperors appeared and the people in the city all looked up in surprise. But the Meklord Emperors then started attacking and destroying the city. Leo pointed below to where Lester was visible, running with his mother and father.

"That is his memory of this age," Lester told them. Below Lester and his parents were struck by a blast from one of the emperors. Lester survived, but his parents were killed.

The scenery then changed slightly and Primo said, "This is my memory." In the memory, Primo was with a girl inside a destroyed building, both of them armed. After a Meklord Emperor Granel passed, they both shot at it, doing some damage. They looked at each other in triumph, but then the building is shot at the girl is killed. Primo cried out loud and the Meklord Emperor appeared in front of him and the man shot at the robot in anger while Team 5Ds watched in horror.

"The greed of humanity had finally reached its peak," Jakob explained. "At that time, the Ener-D suddenly became uncontrollable as it reacted to the greed. The Ener-D went berserk and caused explosions all across the world."

"No way! Ener-D wouldn't go out of control again," Yusei refused to believe.

"I am telling the truth. I will show you my memory of the world that had been destroyed by humanity's foolishness," Jakob stated as the scenery shifted in a destroyed world. The visionary Jakob was dressed in rags and walking through the destroyed city, devoid of any other people. The present day Jakob continued, "I was the chosen one, although I didn't know if it was through luck or misfortune. As the only survivor, I wandered around, but nobody could hear my voice."

' _This isn't the future. No one would allow it,'_ Yusei thought.

. . .

Team 5Ds all snapped out of the vision as they appeared back in present day. "Will synchro summoning really lead to that world?" Yusei wondered quietly. "No, it won't. I won't believe it will."

"Are you trying to escape fate?" Jakob asked.

"You're lying about synchro summoning causing that future. I know you are," he accused. "The very balance of the Force wouldn't allow it."

"That kind of ignorance is what led to the destruction," Jakob commented.

"We can decide the fate of the future ourselves," Yusei told him sternly. He drew his card to continue the duel. "First I summon Mono Synchron (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and use its effect to change the level of Wave Wall to 1. Now I tune Wave Wall with Mono Synchron. Clustering hope will open the new speed's horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro summon! The power of hope, synchro tuner, Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500). Our bonds will open the path to a better future. I tune Stardust Dragon with Formula Synchron. Clustering dreams and hopes will open the door onto evolution. Become the path its light shines upon. Accel synchro!" He disappeared for a moment before appeared again after a pulse wave. "Be born, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)! Next I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect. With it I can check the top five cards on my deck for tuner monster and then shuffle it. And for every tuner monster I draw, I can attack one time." The full Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back and he drew the cards. He revealed them and saw he drew all five. "I drew five, Jakob. And that means I can attack five times." Shooting Star Dragon attack Granel Attack 3 to start.

"I use the effect of Granel Guard to redirect the attack to Red Nova Dragon. And since Red Nova Dragon has 3300 attack points, it will destroy your monster," Jakob played.

"Not quite, I activate Synchro Striker Unit! This raises its attack to 4300," Yusei fought.

"Due to Granel Carrier's effect, I can prevent Red Dragon Archfiend from being destroyed once per turn," Jakob defended but he still took damage and his life points were lowered to 11,200 and the attack of Meklord Emperor Granel became 14,700.

The second Shooting Star Dragon attacked Red Nova Dragon, destroying it. Both Jakob's life points and the attack of Granel fell to 10,400. The third attacked Granel Attack 3 and the fourth went at Granel Top dropping the opposing team's member to 4100. And the final Shooting Star Dragon attacked Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity destroying it along with Granel Guard and Granel Carrier while leaving Jakob's life points with 3900.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Jayla finished while the effect of Synchro Striker Unit caused Shooting Star Dragon to lose 800 attack points, lowering it to 3500. She sped ahead so her duel runner was beside Jakob's. "This is our power towards the future. Synchro summon and Accel Synchro summon have stopped Yliaster's ambitions."

"Are you sure you wish to see my future that badly?" Jakob asked. "Thanks to you, my field is now reduced to burnt land." That reminded Yusei of the wasteland from the future vision. "Not to worry." Lester and Primo quickly joined him. "Aporia will fix that."

"Aporia? What is that?" the Jedi asked.

"Lester, Primo, and I are three beings that strive towards justice and bring hope into this world. The time has come for us to become one," Jakob explained vaguely. The infinity symbol over his mouth glowed followed by a larger one lighting up the sky again. Then the ones over Lester and Primo's eyes glowed as well. Jakob ejected and flew towards an infinity symbol.

Lester and Primo's bodies merge into Jakob's. His face now bore the three infinity symbols from Jakob's mouth, Primo's right eye, and Lester's left eye and form into a mask as the body changed form. As soon as the transformation was complete, the mask disappeared.

Yusei looked up in surprise as the new person came down while Lester's duel board and Primo's duel runner drove up alongside Jakob's duel runner. The three vehicles glowed and transformed before combining to create a new duel runner. The new person came down and parts of his body opened and revealed connection ports. An array of wires are sent from the duel runner and connected into the man and combined with his new vehicle and he fired his cards into their slots on the runner.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked in shock.

The new man opened his eyes and said, "I am Aporia, the Guardian of Despair."


	82. Aporia's Fight

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 80: Aporia's Fight

"Who are you?" Yusei asked in shock.

The new man opened his eyes and said, "I am Aporia, the Guardian of Despair. This is my true form. The Three Pure Nobles were separate aspects of a single being. You are as a duelist as he ascribed him to be. I had predicted that you would topple the Meklord Emperor, and with this, the Grand Design is now close to completion."

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

Aporia ignored his opponent as he began his turn, "I activate Infinite Prison. By discarding Infinity Force, I can take Grand Core from my graveyard and set it as a spell card. I then use the second effect of Infinite Prison; By sending itself to the graveyard, I can take the cards set by its first effect and add them to my hand." Sky Core, Wise Core, and Grand Core were projected out of the Spell and Trap Card Zone and returned to Aporia's hand. "Total despair. A new power stronger than anything you have seen is about to descend. I activate Meklord Emperor Creation!" He threw the three Core cards into the air. "I am sending them to the graveyard to special summon my own ace monster: Meklord Astro Mekanikle (Attack 4000/ Defense 4000)!" In an instant, the Core cards combine and reform into the monster. It was a massive white and gold robot, which fired a beam into the sky causing lightning to appear and strike the city. "Heroes shall witness the power of Meklord Astro Mekanikle, the Devil of Despair! My monster can absorb a synchro monster once per turn, and increasing its attack by that of the absorbed synchro monster." Meklord Astro Mekanikle launched an array of beams at Shooting Star Dragon.

"I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon to remove itself from play," Yusei defended.

"I use another one of Mekanikle's effects. It can use the effect of any Meklord Emperor component I discard from my hand. I send Granel Guard 3, allowing Mekanikle to negate the activation of the effect of Shooting Star Dragon," Aporia fought and Yusei's monster was taken by Meklord Astro Mekanikle while the giant robot's attack rose to 7300.

' _Not good,'_ the Jedi Knight thought.

"I stand before you as the door to despair. You will come to understand the despair that I have tasted," Aporia told him. "In order to fight that despair, I came to this era as three separate entities."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"The reason I broke off into the Three Pure Nobles, knowns as Jakob, Lester and Primo…" he trailed off before Yusei and the others found themselves back in the future visions.

. . .

They looked to see a dome below them with someone inside. The man looked like Jakob dressed in tattered clothing. "Why did this happen?" the man asked.

"Jakob," Yusei muttered. But she then realized the truth. "No, it's Aporia."

The vision Aporia dropped to his knees. "Is anyone there?"

The present day Aporia began to narrate, "I witnessed the point in history where humanity met its end. I had thought I was the lone survivor and trembled in despair. But then three survivors came up to me: Z-One, Paradox, and Antinomy." Z-One held out his hand to Aporia. "We are the last survivors of this world; and as the only ones who live, we have an important mission to fulfill." The four survivors gathered in a building. Z-One held out his hand next to a stone, causing it to stand. "Our mission was to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which took out the world, in order to create hope for the future. The four of us father the remainder of that power and sought to find a solution, which could restore mankind and the ruined world. However, that turned out to be reckless and naïve thinking. We performed endless experiments until I was the one of my friends left alive." As he explained this Antinomy and Paradox were seen in capsules with Aporia standing over them and Z-One in a machine. "I had been left alone and powerless again." The vision changed so that now Aporia was in a capsule and Z-One looking over him.

The vision Aporia said, "There is no future here. Z-One, please listen to what I have to say. My soul exists as three embodiments of despair: First, the despair I suffered after I lost those who loved me; Second, the despair I suffered after losing the one I loved; And thirdly, the despair I suffered after having no one left to love. Using the power I possess, I plan to split my soul into these three embodiments of despair. Z-One, use me as your servant. I am confident you will bring back hope and the future."

"I promise to do so," Z-One vowed and Aporia died with that.

. . .

Team 5Ds then returned once again to the current time and location. "Following that, I was reborn as three embodiments of despair. Under the names Lester, Primo, and Jakob, I created Yliaster in order to keep the promise I made to my friends; to prevent the downfall of the future. For that purpose, I plan to eliminate all traces of New Domino City's history. By destroying the source of Ener-D, I will save the future. And I will achieve this through Team New World's victory over Team 5Ds, which will cause the city to perish and the future to change," Aporia finished.

"I don't think so," Yusei disagreed.

"Now that my three embodiments of despair have joined back into one entity, you have no chance of victory. Witness the extent of my power born from despair!" Aporia called and launched a number of beams from his body, which struck and destroyed parts of the city, including a portion of the turbo duel circuit in front of us. The two of them ramped off the broken circuit and onto the road below.

Yusei looked up to see the building high above. "The only way to stop it is to win the duel," he remarked quietly.

Aporia then said returning his attention to the duel, "Since I have absorbed Shooting Star Dragon, you have no hope left. All that is left is the black pit of despair for you to experience."

As they drove through the streets, Aporia's large duel runner smashed through parked cars, sending them flying and causing citizens to run for cover. _'I need to get somewhere void of citizens,'_ he thought.

"Mekanikle, attack Yusei directly!" Aporia ordered.

As the attack headed for him, Yusei spotted a young girl up ahead in the middle of the road, crying for her mother. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack!" he declared while pulling his duel runner to stop in front of the girl. Yusei told the girl, "Get out of here!" She didn't hesitate and once she was a safe distance away, Yusei hurried off. _'I need to lure Aporia into the old BAD area. There's no people to be harmed in that area,'_ he thought and lured Aporia onto the bridges.

"It is futile," Aporia stated. "I set a card. And when I end my turn, the effect of Mekanikle activates, sending the synchro monster I absorbed to the graveyard and you will be dealt with damage equal to the attack of the synchro monster. With you having 2800 and the attack of Shooting Star Dragon 3300, your demise is inevitable."

"I don't think so," Yusei argued. "This is why. I activate Wild Tornado! This destroys Shooting Star Dragon."

Aporia growled. "I end my turn," he finished.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2. By removing 7 speeed counters, I can draw one card." He drew it. "I summon Salvagent (Attack 300/ Defense 800)! But it's not staying for long. By releasing it, I can negate the effect of a synchro monster in my graveyard and special summon it in defense mode. So I call back, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)! And due to another effect of Salvagent, it is no longer treated as a synchro monster. With that, I end my turn with two face downs."

Aporia laughed. "You called out a synchro monster by throwing away its effects?" he mocked. "My victory in this duel will bring forth destruction and within that destruction lies the door to a new future."

"There is no way a new future can be born from destruction," Yusei retorted.

"I will prove that it can. Through the history Yliaster has created with their own hands," Aporia argued. He drew his card. "I use the effect of Speed World 2 to remove 7 speed counters and draw one card, as well. I send Wisel Attack 5 to the graveyard to give its effect to Mekanikle. So my monster can now inflict piercing damage equal to double the difference."

"I still have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," she reminded him.

"That is useless. Since Wisel Attack 5 has an attack, it prevents the activation of my opponent's trap cards when it attacks," Aporia retorted. "What do you think of the taste of despair?" He then laughed maniacally. "I will emerge victorious next turn and the Grand Design will be complete. When that happens, the limitless amounts of Ener-D will be released and the Divine Temple will appear in order to guide New Domino. The destruction will lead to the start of a new future free of despair!"

' _What can I do to destroy Meklord Astro Mekanikle?'_ he thought.

"We shall go to a new future," Aporia bragged.

Jack and Crow came up and met with Yusei by the duel. "What're you doing here?" he asked knowing both Jack and Crow were still hurt to some extent.

"We've come to join you," Jack told him.

"We still have a battle to finish," Crow added.

"It's too dangerous with you still injured from losing to Jakob," Yusei argued.

"We don't care," Crow told him. "This burden doesn't just belong to you. We should be sharing it." He nodded slowly.

' _Wait, I haven't used the card Jack left for me yet!'_ he realized. _'Since the cards contain the bonds between the three of us, I can't lose.'_

"Meklord Astro Mekanikle, attack that Shooting Star Dragon! Cube of Despair!" Aporia ordered.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called.

"That move is useless as the effect of Wisel Attack 5 negates and destroys trap cards," Aporia stated and his card was destroyed, but that didn't faze him.

"But you forget, you can only destroy one trap card," she reminded my opponent. "I activate the card Jack left for me, Revenge Twin Soul! By removing two synchro monsters in my graveyard from play, Shooting Star Dragon gains defense equal to their combined levels time 100. So I remove Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon, giving Shooting Star Dragon 2000 more defense points (Shooting Star Dragon: Defense 4500). And if the attacking monster's attack is lower than the target monster's defense, the attack monster is also destroyed." Shooting Star Dragon was hit by the blast and deflected it back at Mekanikle.

"I activate the effect of Mekanikle! By removing a Meklord Emperor component in my graveyard from play, I can negate its destruction," Aporia defended. "So I remove Granel Carrier." Mekanikle was saved but he still took damage dropping his life points to 3400. "I must admit, Yusei, you are stronger than I had thought. But resistance is futile. All will still be lost. I set a card face down and end my turn." And because of it, Revenge Twin Soul's effect wore off and returned Shooting Star Dragon's defense to 2500.

"It's time for a counterattack," Crow told Yusei.

Yusei nodded and drew his card. "First I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards by sending one to the graveyard. And then I activate my face down, Dimension Voyage! This allows me to special summon as many of my removed from play synchro monsters as I can. So I call forth Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon!" he declared and the dragons returned. "The turn those monsters are special special summoned, their effect are negated and cannot attack but are removed from play during the end phase."

"What are you planning to do with monsters that can't attack or use their effects?" Aporia wondered but Yusei ignored him.

"I switch Shooting Star Dragon to attack mode and activate Trust Chain! This allows me to increase the attack of Shooting Star Dragon by the total attack of all synchro monster I control, but prevents synchro monsters from attacking (Shooting Star Dragon: Attack 9600)," he continued.

"You've done it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Our bonds will bring us through despair," Crow added.

"No amount of despair can affect our bonds, which will carve a new future for ourselves," Yusei told them. "Shooting Star Dragon, attack Mekanikle!"

"Have you not realized yet that true despair cannot be beaten so easily?" Aporia asked him. "I activate Banishing Climb! It removes all synchro monsters from play." A hole cracked into the sky which sucked Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon into it before it resealed itself. "And without them, your Shooting Star Dragon returns to 3300 attack."

"I activate the other effect of Trust Chain! By sending it to the graveyard, I can end the battle phase and cancel the attack," Yusei defended and his dragon returned to his side.

Aporia growled, "And that means Banishing Climb's effect wears off as well returning your other pathetic synchro monsters to the field." His friends' other monsters returned to the field. "End your turn quickly, Yusei. How will you deal with true despair?"

"I set a card face down and end my turn," he finished.

"I activate the effect of Mekanikle to equip itself with Red Nova Dragon and gain its attack," Aporia declared and the monster was sucked into the machine while Meklord Astro Mekanikle's attack rose to 7500. "Next I send Granel Top 5 from my hand to the graveyard so my monster can gain its effects. And its effect allows me to absorb another synchro monster, like your Black-Winged Dragon!" Mekanikle's attack sprung up to 10,300. "Watch as I change the future! The victor is already decided. With 10,300 attack, one attack from Mekanikle is enough to end it all and the new future will be realized." He grinned confidently. "So, Mekanikle, attack Shooting Star Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of Guard Master!" Yusei played. "By removing it from my graveyard from play, I can change Shooting Star Dragon to defense mode and make it unable to be destroyed by battle." The attack is deflected from Shooting Star Dragon and hit a nearby building, damaging it.

"I activate another effect of Mekanikle! By sending a synchro monster equipped to it to the graveyard, I can inflict damage to you equal to the attack of that monster. So I send Red Nova Dragon to the graveyard (Meklord Astro Mekanikle: Attack 6800) and deal you 3500 points of damage!" Aporia fought

"I activate Hardship!" the Signer of the Head defended. "This lowers the attack and defense of Shooting Star Dragon to zero, but also lowers the effect damage inflicted by Mekanikle to zero."

"Then I shall use the effect of Mekanikle again, sending Black-Winged Dragon to the graveyard this time," Aporia declared.

' _Why would he do that? Hardship will only reduce the damage again,'_ he wondered. Black-Winged Dragon was sent to the graveyard lowering Aporia's monster back to 4000 attack points. "I activate Hardship once again to prevent that damage."

Once it resolved, though, Aporia called, "I activate Infinite Feast! This reequips Black-Winged Dragon and Red Nova Dragon to Mekanikle and inflicts 600 points of damage per monster to you for each time for each time Mekanikle has been equipped this turn."

"And since the two dragons were equipped during the Standby Phase and End Phase, Yusei will take 2400 points of damage," Jack calculated.

"I really wish Jayla had Black-Winged Dragon to negate that damage," Crow muttered.

"Eat this!" Aporia ordered angrily and the blast hit her hard as my life points fell to 400. Yusei barely managed to regain control of his duel runner after the blast. "And now I gain another 600 life points." Aporia's life points returned to a full 4000. And with two synchro monsters equipped, Mekanikle was back to 10,300 attack points. "I end my turn there. Next turn will be when I settle anything."

' _With only 400 life points left, if I take anymore damage I'll lose,'_ he thought worried.

"Don't hesitate, Yusei," Jack told him. "Our bonds are not broken so easily."

"Our bonds will lead us to victory," Crow added.

Yusei looked at his glowing mark. _'I haven't lost hope,'_ he thought. _'This last card is my find hope. My cards, please answer my call.'_ The cards glowed and he drew. "I activate the effect of Hardship, destroying it and Shooting Star Dragon."

"Why would you destroy your own monster?" Aporia asked surprised.

"Because it also destroys all equip cards on the field, including Red Nova Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon," she answered and the attack of Mekanikle returned to its original 4000.

"Your field is now empty. You have no way to defeat my Meklord," Aporia told me.

"My turn isn't over. I summon Mystic Piper. And now I release it to draw a card and if that card is a monster, I can draw another," Yusei declared and he drew Sonic Chick, allowing him to draw again saying, "In my hand lies hope. I activate my face down, Ghoul Summoner! This revives a synchro monster destroyed this turn and equips it to this card. So I summon Black-Winged Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 1600)!"

"Do you not get it? Synchro monsters are no match for Mekanikle," Aporia asked.

"I activate the other effect of Ghoul Summoner, allowing me to discard one card and revive another synchro monster and take damage equal to its attack," Yusei continued. "And I choose Red Nova Dragon (Attack 3500/ Defense 3000)."

"Are you really going to take that damage?" the opponent wondered.

"Black-Winged Dragon has an effect. It gains one Black Feather Counter and loses 700 attack, but also negates the damage," Crow pointed out and Black-Winged Dragon took the damage while its attack lowered to 2100.

"And Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack for every tuner monster in the graveyard (Red Nova Dragon: Attack 4500)," Jack added.

"I then use the effect of Ghoul Summoner again. By discarding another card, I can revive Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)," he called and Crow's dragon gained another counter while lowering to 1400 attack.

"Summoning three synchro monsters in one turn? Is this the true power of a Signer?" Aporia wondered in shock.

"The despair will be overpowered by hope," Yusei told him. "I then activate the effect of Black-Winged Dragon! By removing the two Black Feather Counters on it, I can reduce the effect of your Meklord Astro Mekanikle by 700 for each and inflict the same damage to you." The attack of Mekanikle and Aporia's life points fell to 2600 while Black-Winged Dragon returned to a normal 2800.

"And now Black-Winged Dragon has enough attack to surpass your monster," Crow pointed out.

"Black-Winged Dragon, attack Meklord Astro Mekanikle! Noble Stream!" Yusei ordered. Aporia's life points fell to 2400, though the opposing member used the effect of Mekanikle to remove a Meklord Emperor component in his graveyard from play, being Granel Guard, to prevent its destruction.

"Take the match, Yusei," Jack told him.

"Red Nova Dragon, attack Mekanikle as well! Burning Soul!" he continued. Aporia's life points fell to 500, but he removed Granel Attack from play to prevent his monster's destruction.

"I… I'm going to lose!" Aporia realized in utter shock.

"Our hope has surpassed your despair," Yusei proclaimed. "Shooting Star Dragon, finish this now! Attack with Stardust Mirage!" Her dragon attacked and destroyed Mekanikle and finished off Aporia's life points.

"How could my plan fail?! It couldn't have after coming so far!" Aporia exclaimed devastated. He reached out his hand which suddenly blew up. Jack, Crow, and Yusei pulled over to the side of the road as Aporia's damaged runner sped past them and ramped into the water where it blew to pieces.


	83. Last Chance for Earth

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 81: Last Chance for Earth

Jack, Crow, and Yusei pulled over to the side of the road as Aporia's damaged runner sped past them and ramped into the water where it blew to pieces. The two Signers and Jedi dismounted their runners.

"Nice win, Yusei," Jack complimented.

"The three of us did it," Yusei stated. "We should get back to our other friends." His friends that were next to him nodded and they returned to the stadium.

The twins, Bruno, and Akiza rushed over to congratulate them once they arrived and they were quickly followed by Mina, Carly, and Stephanie who hurried to compliment Jack. Trudge, Team Ragnarok, and Elsworth also came and began to praise them.

"Thanks, guys," the Jedi told them.

"Think it's over, Yusei?" Luna asked them.

He looked at the sky to see it clearing. "Yeah," I answered. "For you guys the danger's over, at least. What you need to worry about now is keeping that future that Yliaster supposedly came from from happening."

"Right," they agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'for us'?" Crow asked sternly. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go help the rest of the galaxy get free from the Empire, and hopefully prevent them from coming here," Yusei explained shocking and worrying them.

"We're coming with you!" Leo immediately exclaimed.

"No," Yusei denied. "I need you two to stay here for me. If the Empire ever comes, I'll need you to protect it."

"But, Yusei…" Luna trailed off.

"You guys have grown into your own Jedi," he told them. "You're well capable of protecting this world without me."

"What about me, Master?" Delaia asked. "I'm still young."

"I know, Delaia," he responded. "And I'm trusting Leo and Luna to teach you next."

"But we're not even old enough to be Jedi Knights," Leo questioned. "How are we supposed to take on a Padawan?"

"Like I said, you guys have your own way of being a Jedi. The lessons you'll face in the future will make you even better. And if you keep practicing, you'll get even better allowing you to teach her better. The best lesson in life is experience. You won't be able to learn to teach someone else without the experience of teaching another," Yusei replied. "That's why I'm trusting you to keep this world safe from the Empire."

"Master, please, let me come with you. I want to train with you," Delaia responded. "Didn't you always say that a Padawan learns best from someone they trust the most?"

Yusei sighed. "I did," he answered.

"And to be honest, Yusei, I don't think I'm ready to have a Padawan," Luna responded. "I want to get a bit stronger and older first." Leo nodded in agreement. "Once a new Force-sensitive comes to this world, we'll train them then. Take Delaia. She needs you more than she needs us."

Yusei sighed in defeat. "Alright," he gave in. He had to admit, their reasoning was solid and he had no way to argue with them about their decision.

"Yusei, are you really leaving?" Akiza asked.

"I am," he answered. "I'll hopefully see you again."

"What if you can't?" Jack asked. "What if you get stuck or die battling the Empire? How do you think we'll feel then? We weren't trained like Jedi to push emotion aside and not feel like you. And how is Delaia going to fight at all? Last time I checked, she never finished her lightsaber."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure," he replied. "Even pain comes and goes. Besides, if I never come back, I'm sure you'll have other things to worry about to keep your mind busy. And I need the rest of you to keep that future we saw from happening. Master Yoda once said, 'Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is.' So don't worry about anything."

"As for my lightsaber…" Delaia pulled out her handle shocking them that it was complete. She ignited the blade revealing it to be orange.

"You have an orange blade?!" Leo exclaimed in shock.

"Is that rare or something?" Akiza asked.

"Extremely," Yusei replied. "But we need to go."

"How do you think you'll be able to face the Empire with you alone?" Crow asked.

"I've been keeping in contact with an old friend of mine," he answered. "You know them as Fulcrum if you remember them. They've been helping run a rebellion against the Empire. You heard R8 talking to them and them call herself 'Fulcrum'. They've been wanting me to join for a while now. I already had told them I would once this battle was over."

"And you didn't get our input?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I knew what you would say to it. But Jedi protect the galaxy or what they are meant to protect," Yusei replied. "I can't ignore this battle forever. Just as I couldn't ignore the Clone Wars last time I left Earth for a year."

"Yusei…" Akiza muttered as he got back on his runner, with Delaia quickly boarding behind him before he could change his mind.

"This will be goodbye. Whether it is only temporary or forever, we may never know until it's time," he told them. "If I do pass," he looked at the twins, "these two have mastered the ability to talk to me through the Force, even after I am long gone. They'll know then. But at least I know I've left Earth in good hands." He then took off before they could respond.

"You think he'll come back?" Trudge asked.

"No, I don't," Luna answered sadly. They looked at her shocked as she and Leo looked down. "And he knows it, too."

. . .

Yusei and Delaia soon arrived at the coordinates on the planet of Lothal from his old friend. Her ship landed beside his just after him. She walked out of the ship and met Yusei Delaia.

"Been a while, Yusei," she greeted.

Yusei looked at the familiar Togruta. "It has, Ahsoka. It's unfortunate the last time we actually saw each other like this I was beaten up by Vader. At least we get this chance, though," he responded and she nodded. "I heard you left the Jedi Order a while back. Guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. But it is impressive that you've started a rebellion against the Empire."

"Figures you'd say that," she responded with a grin. "Are you ready to help us?"

"As ready as I can be," he replied.

"What about you, Delaia?" Ahsoka asked her. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, too," she answered. "I want to stop the Empire like how Master Yusei did his best to stop the Separatists."

Ahsoka gave a small, appreciative, and admiring nod. "Then let's go, Jedi Knight Yusei Fudo, Padawan Delaia," she told them and they followed her ship to her rebellion fleet, readying to begin the long years of fighting that Yusei knew was coming.

 _ **End of Act II: War of the Machines**_

 **Alright, guys! As seen above, this is the end of Act II. But! This is not the end of the story. Nope, we have an Act III coming soon. Hope to see you there! This will be one long story.**


	84. Meeting the Old and the Young

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS**

 **GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

 **Alright, guys! This Act takes place during the tail end of Season 1 and Season 2 of** _ **Star Wars Rebels**_ **. It is undecided whether Season 3 will come into it, but we'll see. Let me know if you think Season 3 should be a part of this or not considering this will be a long ass story as it is (sorry if you don't like swearing).**

 **Anyway, if you haven't seen Season 1 or any part of** _ **Rebels**_ **really, I would go watch it before reading this. There will be a lot of spoilers for those two seasons and you may be confused as to where some of the characters come from. So, yeah, I would watch the series first. And don't worry, I like** _ **Star Wars Rebels**_ **a lot as do a lot of people I know. If you don't like that series, then you can do what you want.**

 **These are all suggestions that are pretty important in my opinion. But it's up to you, though. Do what you want, just be prepared for what you'll read in this story from this point forward. Unless the Inquisitor and Ahsoka from the last Act was a lot of spoiling in your opinion. Then you're probably not bothered by it at all.**

 ***ahem*** _ **Anyway**_ **… Let's get to Act Toi!**

 _ **Act III: Rebellion**_

Chapter 82: Meeting the Old and the Young

It had been thirteen years since Yusei and Delaia joined the rebellion. Yusei had gone by the cover name Fulcrum as well to keep his name secret from the Empire if the knowledge of him ever got out. Ahsoka suggested they both go by Fulcrum as it was a codename for people like them.

Delaia had grow quite powerful in this time period and had become a worthy Padawan. Yusei knew at this point she would never turn to the Dark Side. If the Jedi Order were still around, Delaia would most certainly be ready for the trials.

Things were still pretty slow in the rebellion, though, and they were needing to find a base, but their focus right now was on the broadcast that a couple Jedi were sending out.

Yusei knew them as Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger as they had a rebel named Hera Syndulla within their cell. The Jedi Knight originally knew Kanan as Caleb Dume from when he fought with him and Leo during a battle with his master, Depa Billaba.

"I have a feeling at least one of those two Jedi are going to get into big trouble," Yusei commented when the broadcast finished.

"If they do, we should be ready to help them," Ahsoka responded.

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Besides, if their broadcast works, they'll be sending hope to others," he added. "We can't let that hope die."

"Exactly what I was thinking," she responded.

"It's amazing how well we know each other sometimes," he responded. "And we hadn't seen each other in years since we last parted ways."

"You get to know someone real well again in thirteen years of being by each other again," Ahsoka told him with a grin.

He grinned back. "True," he agreed.

"Master, do you miss your friends at your old world?" Delaia asked.

"At times," he answered. "But with what needs to be done here, I can push my emotions aside pretty easily to focus on this. Besides, I've been trained as a Jedi to push away emotions. So it isn't that hard to focus on the rebellion for me. Remember that, Delaia." She nodded.

"I guess I should've expected that," Ahsoka responded. "You are a Jedi Knight, after all."

After a few minutes, a communication came in and Ahsoka answered it to see Hera, "Is something wrong, Hera?"

"On our way out, Kanan was captured by the Empire," she began shocking them. "Knowing Ezra and the others, we'll end up finding a way to get to him and try to get him out of wherever their holding him."

"We'll be ready to help, Hera," Yusei told her.

"Thank you, Fulcrum," she responded. He nodded at her in response. "I'll contact you should anything happen."

"Alright," Ahsoka responded. "We'll be ready to help, if needed." Hera nodded before the communication ended.

"What do you think we should do, Master?" Delaia asked.

"For now, it's getting late. So we should let Commander Sato know what's happened and get some rest," Yusei suggested. "This way, we're well capable to help at a moment's notice."

"Right," she agreed. "Let's go."

They walked through the halls and were soon in the meeting room where the Commander was talking with another rebel. He turned to them. "Ah, Ahsoka, Delaia, Yusei," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Kanan, the Jedi we told you about, he's been captured by the Empire," Ahsoka told him bluntly.

"He has?" he questioned shocked.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "Apparently on their way out. We need to be ready to help that crew get him out of there if needed."

"A Jedi's life is important," Sato stated. "Alright, you have my support. We'll be ready to help them escape wherever he is as soon as needed."

"Thank you, Commander," Ahsoka responded.

He nodded back. "I believe it is time we retire for the night," he suggested.

"Right," Yusei agreed. They then went to their rooms for the night.

. . .

It was around three in the afternoon a few days later. Yusei and Ahsoka were talking in the meeting room with Delaia staying close as usual. They were reading reports of people from other controlled planets beginning to revolt and there was unrest on the planet. It was a good sign, but there was still no word from Hera about the condition of Kanan.

Suddenly, a communication came in as Sato walked up and Ahsoka answered it to a droid. "This is Fulcrum," she responded. "Who is this?"

The droid introduced itself as Hera's droid, Chopper, worrying them a bit. He explained that the Ghost crew had infiltrated a Star Destroyer holding Kanan and that a lot of TIEs were flying to intercept them if they made it off the ship and then asked for some assistance.

"Meet us at Lothal. Give us the coordinates and we'll follow you there," Yusei ordered. It beeped in acknowledgement and they hung up.

"I'll have everyone take off and prepare to face quite a few TIEs," Sato commented. "When we stop at Lothal, we should grab the Ghost as well."

"Right," Yusei agreed and Ahsoka nodded. "Delaia?"

"I'm coming," she replied confidently.

"Just don't get cocky," Yusei responded.

"Since when am I ever?" Delaia retorted.

Ahsoka laughed. "Just about the same attitude as me back then," she commented.

"She's been hanging around both of us the most. She was bound to pick up on one of our traits," Yusei responded jokingly as they got ready to help.

"I'm right here, you know," Delaia called and the two elder Force-users laughed a bit in amusement.

They quickly took off. When they arrived on Lothal and met Chopper in an Imperial transport, Yusei, Ahsoka, and a few other rebels took their place in the Ghost while the other rebels followed Chopper in their own ships.

As they neared the location, Ahsoka asked Yusei and his Padawan, "Are you two ready for another fight?"

"Any day," Yusei responded and Delaia nodded. They came out of hyperspace to see two TIE fighters being followed and shot at. He turned to the current pilot of the Ghost. "Pilot, protect those two TIEs. They're the ones we need."

"Yes, sir," he agreed and relayed the message with the other ships.

Yusei, Delaia, and Ahsoka got to some guns on the higher level of the ship and shot the TIEs with the other rebels. As soon as the two TIEs they had come to save boarded with Chopper's transport, they took off at hyperspace while the Ghost and transport docked together.

They turned to walk down the ladder when they heard Hera say, "We weren't supposed to be. That way if captured, we couldn't reveal the other rebels to the Empire. That was a protocol."

Ahsoka walked down saying, "The protocol has changed."

"Fulcrum," Hera greeted.

"Ahsoka," she corrected. "My name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Why did you come here?" Kanan asked.

"Because of you and your apprentice," Yusei answered coming down. Kanan went wide eyed. "Many in this system and beyond heard your message. You gave them hope when it was hard to see. We didn't want to see that hope die." Delaia quickly followed him down.

"So what happens now?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka answered. "One chapter has closed for you, Ezra Bridger. It is a new day. A new beginning."

Kanan slowly walked up to Yusei, not sure what he was seeing was real. "Master, is that really you?"

"Yes, Caleb," he answered. "Though I heard you call yourself Kanan now."

"I do," he answered.

"Smart play to change your name," Yusei responded.

"Uh, Kanan, do you know him?" Ezra asked.

"I do. He was a Jedi Knight who taught my group when I was a youngling and fought with me and my former master during the Clone Wars," he explained. All of the Ghost crew went wide eyed in shock. "I thought he had died with the Jedi Order."

"Some of us made it out okay," Yusei responded. "Some, but not all."

"Did your Padawan make it out?" Kanan asked.

"Wait, he had a Padawan?" Ezra asked.

"I did. And yes, Kanan, he's alive. As is his twin sister," Yusei answered. "A while back, I returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to grab something. On the way, I found and saved a Jedi youngling. This is her," he gestured to the teenager at his side. "This is Delaia. The other two are safe on my home planet."

"And how do you know that this planet hasn't been taken by the Empire?" Hera asked.

"I know because they've only checked it for Jedi twice. And when they did the first time, they left soon enough after finding none of us," he answered. "The second time they just found me and took me to try to make me a Sith. Didn't work out. Besides, my planet isn't known for Force-sensitives. There's only really been me and the twins known as Force-sensitives on that planet. The Empire has left my world alone, allowing those two to stay safe. And I've been keeping on eye on it. No signs of Imperial occupation."

"Wait, so what planet is this?" a Lasat, Zeb, asked. "I mean, the Empire would want just about every world out there."

"It's called Earth. Pretty far out and not well known too much," Yusei replied. "Until I hear otherwise, it's safe."

"When did you leave to come join the rebellion?" Ezra asked.

"Thirteen years ago," he answered.

"Do you know who else survived Order 66?" Kanan asked.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda," he answered. "Each in hiding as I was for the longest time."

"Why come out if it was safer on your homeworld?" another human, Sabine, asked.

"I didn't want to stand by any longer and let the galaxy suffer without a fight. I had been keeping in contact with Ahsoka for a while as well. So, when a problem on my home was solved, I came here and fought in the rebellion. Try to end this before this gets worse," Yusei explained. "I only hope you can help as much as we believe you can."

"We'll certainly try," Hera responded.

Yusei nodded in acceptance. He looked at the male Padawan in the room. "I hear you've gotten quite strong," he commented.

"I guess," Ezra responded. "My powers are still getting stronger."

"Strength isn't measured by power alone, Ezra," Yusei told him and Ezra gave him a slightly confused look. "Strength is measured by the mind as well. Without the mind, you cannot be strong or get stronger. If your mind is weak, your powers are weak. But I know you'll get strong. You already are."

"Thanks for the lesson, I think," Ezra responded. Yusei smirked at him.

"Maybe you should be Ezra's master instead of me," Kanan commented light heartedly.

"Kanan, you won't have a good Padawan unless the student feels comfortable with the teacher," Yusei told him. "Ezra is a good Padawan from what I've heard. But that's because he feels comfortable with his master and is gaining experience from that master. Even if I would take him in now, there's no telling if he would be as good a student as he is with you. It's the reason I kept Delaia with me when I mainly wanted to keep her back at Earth."

"I suppose I should've expected a response like that," the other Jedi master responded.

"Well, for now, why don't we get ready for the next fight?" Delaia suggested.

"Sounds good with me," Hera agreed while the others gave a slow nod.


	85. Deals

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS! GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 83: Deals

Kanan, Hera, and their crew flew around in the Ghost as Yusei and Ahsoka helped Sato give orders to get some cargo off a transport ship which they needed for a mission.

Sabine shot the cargo free calling, "The cargo is liberated! Spectre 2, you're clear for pick-up."

Hera turned to grab the cargo when two Star Destroyers came up and began firing. "Imperial reinforcements have arrived!" she called.

TIE-fighters and other Imperial ships began firing against rebels fighters and the command ship. A rebel fighter pilot codenamed "Phoenix 1" called, "I need a little help! They're all over me!"

Sabine immediately responded while heading to help, "I've got you covered, Phoenix 1." She immediately shot the TIEs down. Meanwhile, a Star Destroyer was firing at the command ship.

"We're losing our deflector shields!" called Sato. He called to the rest out there, "Ghost, we must withdraw!"

"Acknowledged, Commander Sato. But first, we're getting what we came for," Hera responded. Yusei watched with Ahsoka and Delaia as Ghost hurried to catch the cargo. After a torturously slow minute or two, Ghost caught the cargo. "Ghost to Phoenix Squadron: Mission accomplished." With that, they each took off into hyperspace.

. . .

In safe space, the Ghost crew got onto the command ship and met the two Jedi, ex-Jedi, and rebel commander in the command area.

Sato slowly commented, "You and your crew have all proven to be invaluable to our fleet, Captain Syndulla. The fuel you acquired in your convoy attacks have kept us one step ahead of Imperial patrols."

"Thank you, Commander Sato," Hera responded. "I'm just sorry our intel about shield generators being on that shipment was wrong."

"Perhaps with your next attack, Hera," Ahsoka responded.

"Ahsoka's right. You did what you could now and you'll do what you can next time. That's all any of us can do," Yusei followed.

Chopper then hurried in, chattering away about a caller. Sato, not being able to understand him, asked sternly and annoyed, "What is the meaning of this?"

"An incoming message," Kanan answered nonchalantly. "Poof it up, Chop. Eh, why don't you just play it?"

Hera cleared her throat in frustration and Kanan shrugged. "Uh, Chop, cloak up with a one way transmission."

Chopper did so with ease and pulled up an alien species. "Hey, it's Old Joe," Ezra commented.

"I can't see you, but I can hear you," the alien responded. "My friends, time is short. There is someone here desperate to speak with you. I told her I couldn't find you, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She says… She needs your help."

"We're always ready to help someone in need," Kanan commented.

"Yeah, well… this one's different," Joe responded before stepping aside to allow Minister Tua of Lothal into the hologram.

"Minister Tua?" Hera questioned shocked.

"Oh! We can't trust her!" Zeb interjected. "She's an Imperial!"

"Please! I beg you, listen to my request!" Tua pleaded.

"End transmission now, Chop," Kanan ordered.

"Wait!" Hera intervened. She turned to the woman in the hologram, "Minister, what do you want?"

"My life is in danger. I _need_ you to get me passage off Lothal," Tua requested.

"You're not really considering this," Zeb commented.

"Quiet!" Hera ordered.

"I assure you, my intentions are sincere," Tua vowed. "To prove it, I'll trade secret Imperial information."

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other for a moment before Sabine questioned the Minister, " _You're_ defecting from the Empire?"

"Yes, I am," she replied and Yusei could tell she was being honest.

"She's telling the truth," Ezra commented. "I can sense her fear."

"Yeah, but of what?" Kanan wondered.

' _I have an idea,'_ Yusei thought a bit worried. He hadn't told Ahsoka about Vader or who he truly was. She had only known that the Inquisitor had took him that one time so long ago. He didn't want to hurt his friend by telling her what her former master had turned into.

"So what have you got to trade?" Hera asked Tua.

"A list of rebel sympathizers on Lothal and other nearby systems," she answered.

"How come these sympathizers have not been arrested?" Sato asked.

"Some have powerful friends in the Senate. Imperial Command watches them but can do nothing," Tua explained. "I know you need allies. Get me off Lothal and I will give you the list."

They looked at each other for a moment before Kanan said, "We shouldn't even consider this."

"It's obviously a trap," Sabine followed.

"There's something else! I've discovered the true reason the Empire came to Lothal," Tua pressed.

"We know that one. The Empire has a factory and they are stripping its resources to fuel it," Hera responded.

"No," Tua retorted grimly. "There is another reason. Known only to a few and ordered by the Emperor himself." The others began to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do. But Yusei looking down in silence, sensing out to the Force for answers.

"Master," Kanan called and Yusei looked at him. "What do you believe we should do?"

"We have to do this," Ezra cut in.

"I'm with Ezra," Yusei agreed while Delaia nodded.

"I agree," Ahsoka followed who was then followed by Kanan.

"Alright, if Commander Sato approves the mission," Hera agreed.

They turned to the military commander who then said, "I believe, it could be worth the risk."

Ezra turned to Minister Tua. "Minister, we'll get you out. Send us your coordinates," he told her.

"Thank you," she responded in obvious relief. She then turned off the transmission. Ezra silently walked passed his master, Yusei, Ahsoka, Hera, and Sato.

Hera then commented, "Well, I guess we're on our way back to Lothal."

"I guess we are," Kanan agreed, walking out but was quickly followed by Hera.

Yusei stayed waiting a few moments in thought before following. He found Hera and Kanan talking at a cross section between corridors. "You seem to forget that these soldiers helped save your life," Hera reminded.

"And I'm grateful. But that doesn't mean I want to join their little army. When you and I started together, it was rob from the Empire, give to the needy. A noble cause. But now we're getting drawn into some kind of military thing. I don't like it," Kanan retorted.

"We are fighting a bigger fight. But it's still the right fight," Hera argued.

"I survived one war; I'm not ready for another one," Kanan responded. "I saw what it did."

"To the Jedi," Hera commented.

"To everyone," Kanan corrected.

Yusei sighed, walking up. "I understand where you're coming from, Kanan," he chimed in. They turned to him before Kanan looked down. "When I was first asked by Ahsoka to join the rebellion, I wasn't sure I was ready for another war. It wasn't an easy decision. I have friends on Earth who haven't seen me in thirteen years and some going on our my homeworld. I wasn't sure if I was capable of fighting another war. But I realized that was my feelings getting in the way of doing my duty as a Jedi. Remember, Kanan Jarrus, a Jedi's duty is to protect all beings in the galaxy from as much harm as possible. So as Jedi are taught, I pushed aside that emotion that was holding me back and it allowed me to realize that by joining the rebellion I could do a lot more helping the galaxy than I would be able to alone. The Jedi fought the Clone Wars not because we wanted to fight; but we fought because we wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves."

"Sometimes I forget that emotions can cloud judgement," Kanan responded. "And you may be right, it's just…"

"It's hard, I know," Yusei responded. "Once you figure out your place in the rebellion, you'll find you're much better off here than you would think of at first."

"Anyway, we need to get going to Lothal," Hera responded.

"Mind if I tag along?" Yusei requested.

"Why would you do that? What happens if the Empire sees you?" Kanan responded.

"They already have," Yusei replied. "Remember what I said when we first met again? I was captured by the Empire and the rebels and Delaia helped get me out. And if the one I'm thinking Tua's afraid of is right, you'll want another Jedi at your side."

"And you have an idea about who this is how?" Kanan questioned. "Does Ahsoka or Sato know this person?"

"Only Delaia does," Yusei answered. "I haven't told Ahsoka because… I don't want to hurt her. I know because before Order 66, he was my friend as well as like a brother to my old Master. Delaia knows because she's seen him and managed to escape him during Order 66."

"How would knowing who this person is hurt Ahsoka?" Hera asked.

"I'll explain better once I can confirm he's on Lothal and how dangerous he's gotten in thirteen years," Yusei explained. "But if I tell you, I'll need your word that you won't tell Ahsoka. She was hurt enough when she had to leave the Jedi Order."

"We understand, Yusei," Hera responded. "Want Delaia to come?"

"Come where?" Delaia asked hurrying up.

"I'm going to Lothal with Hera and the others. I need you to stay here and ready to help Sato and Ahsoka," Yusei explained.

"But, Master…" she trailed off.

"Trust me, Delaia. You're better off staying here until I get back. Besides, I know you like helping Ahsoka out," Yusei responded. She nodded. "Then get back to Ahsoka and Sato and let them know I'm going with Hera and the others."

"Yes, Master!" she agreed and hurried off.

Hera gave a small laugh as they started their walk to the transport ship they were using. "She's really attached to you, huh?" she asked Yusei.

"Yeah. I helped teach her class since she was a Youngling and then saved her from the Jedi Temple and practically raised her since while training her as a Jedi," Yusei explained. "She met Ahsoka when she was six and when she was seven we joined the rebellion together. I tried to convince her to stay on Earth, but needless to say, she didn't give much room for argument."

They boarded the ship where Chopper was waiting and Sabine and Zeb walking in, Sabine asked, "So we're not taking the Ghost and we're letting Chopper drive?"

"After our stunt of Mustafar, there's a good chance the Empire will be able to track it," Hera reasoned.

"Great mission so far," Zeb grumbled. Chopper argued seeming annoyed and giving Zeb a bit of attitude. "Well, at least Yusei's here to keep things interesting." Chopper growled a bit before flying off.


	86. Problems Occur

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS! GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 84: Problems Occur

"So what's the plan?" Kanan asked.

"Okay, so Minister Tua is scheduled to meet Governor Tarkin tomorrow," Ezra began. "She leaves Lothal via shuttle at eighteen-hundred. We wait at the hanger, steal the shuttle, and take her to safety."

"Ezra, I hope you're sure about this," Sabine commented.

"After all the trouble she's made for us, why should we help her?" Zeb asked.

"Because that's what we do," Ezra answered, "help those who can't help themselves." They all grinned a bit and Ezra quickly added, "Plus her list will help us out."

They approached the system and Chopper sent in the code while an Imperial called, "Shuttle 593, this is Lothal Control. You are clear to land."

Chopper went to land and Ezra commented, "I didn't think I'd miss it, but…"

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra asked.

"I do," Yusei answered. "The cold feeling." Ezra nodded. Kanan looked out a bit uncertain.

Once they landed, they boarded off the shuttle and Ezra commented, "I've never seen so many Star Destroyers here. It's gotten worse."

"Alright, Zeb, Chopper, stay with the shuttle in case we need a quick exit," Hera ordered. The two either beeped or nodded in acceptance.

"Tua's leaving for Bay 23, let's go," Kanan ordered.

Yusei nodded and the five left. They walked through the city and soon found the bay which was guarded by Stormtroopers.

"Huh, we'll need a distraction," Hera commented.

"Well, I'm going to go make a few friends. When Tua arrives, I'll keep them busy while you all drop into the hanger from above," Kanan decided.

"Make a few friends?" Hera questioned.

"It'll be fun," Kanan replied.

"Fun?" Hera retorted.

"Don't worry, General Hera, just be ready to move," he ordered before hurrying out. They looked around the corner to see him walk up to the lead Stormtrooper. "Didn't we meet at training camp?" He grabbed his helmet. "You look familiar." He then swiftly knocked the Stormtrooper out and hid him behind a wall. When he reappeared, he was in a Stormtrooper uniform. He saluted the four other rebels.

"Kanan's gone buckethead," Sabine commented.

"I don't believe it," Hera responded.

Yusei and Ezra grinned at each other in amusement. Ezra then commented, "I'm kind of jealous. I only have the helmet." They hurried up to the building tops with Yusei just using one Force Jump onto the roof where they saw Kanan nod at them as he neared the other Stormtroopers.

Ezra came beside Yusei. "Why hasn't Kanan taught me to jump like that?"

"When Order 66 was committed, Kanan wasn't as attuned and strong with the Force enough to Force Jump," Yusei replied. "He can't Force Jump himself."

"Can you teach me sometime?" Ezra asked.

"Maybe," Yusei replied. "We'll have to see what comes in time." They looked to see Tua approaching on a speeder. "Here she comes."

"But she's got company," Ezra added.

"What kind of company?" Hera asked walking over.

Ezra looked through a scope before muttering in sarcasm, "Oh fantastic… Agent Kallus."

The two Imperials got out of the speeder they were in. They were met by four Stormtroopers with one having a camera droid beside him.

"Thank you, Agent Kallus," Tua told him, "but there was no need for an escort."

"Oh, they had asked me to make sure you reached your shuttle safely," Kallus responded.

Yusei tensed a bit, sensing something on the ship. "What is it, Yusei?" Ezra asked.

"There's a bomb on Tua's shuttle," he answered.

Hera ran over with Sabine. "What do you mean there's a bomb on the shuttle?" the mother hen of the Ghost asked.

"I sense it. Electricity reaching towards something dangerous," he replied. "I've felt things like it before, and each were a bomb of some sort."

"So, what do we do?" Sabine asked. "We wouldn't be able to deactivate that bomb if we went down there before we were shot at or Tua was taken into the shuttle."

Yusei just watched as they went to enter the shuttle. "It's too late at this point," he stated and they turned to see Tua nearing the entrance.

"But we still have to try to save her," Ezra stated. "Sabine, head down and go as we planned."

"Yes, sir," she agreed and jumped down. When reached the ground, she called, "Hey!"

Stormtroopers turned and began shooting at her while she shot back. The troopers went to follow Sabine out of the shuttle bay and once they were out, Kanan in his uniform shut the blast door and locked it.

"Rebels…" Kallus growled and began shooting at him.

Ezra and Hera jumped down and missed getting shot by Kallus. Yusei stayed back a bit watching from his perch. The two rebels who just jumped in met Tua who was hiding behind some crates. Ezra said something and Tua ran for the shuttle.

Yusei tried to grab Tua first, but she was in the shuttle before he could do anything. He then turned to preparing to shorten the span of the explosion as he felt it seconds from going off. Hera, Kanan, and Ezra were shot back a bit as the bomb was released. But it wasn't too bad to their shot as they noticed the fire seemed to be hitting a barrier of some sort.

But they were shocked about Tua's death. But they turned as Kallus called firing at them, " _You_ did this!" The three rebels hit behind some crates while more Stormtroopers ran in and began helping Kallus.

That's when Zeb and Chopper came down in their transport. The three rebels on the ground ran in and when they got higher Sabine and Yusei jumped in.

They flew for a bit before a Walker began to fire at them. It hit their back thrusters and the ship went into a crash landing. Yusei sensed out again and made it so the landing was a lot smoother and safe, shocking the Ghost crew of that kind of accomplishment.

When they finished their landing, Yusei said, "We need to move. Now."

They didn't hesitate and ran out. They disappeared into the back streets. They went into an old broken house where they ran in. Chopper shut the doors behind them. They then hurried down into a lower room where Sabine hooked up an old radio again where a broadcast was being sent.

"A beloved citizen of Lothal, Minister Tua's life was cut short by this criminal band of rebels," the Imperial broadcaster stated and a picture of Kanan, Hera, and Ezra appeared on screen. "If you see them, summon Imperial authorities immediately. Trooper core has been mobilized in an extensive sear-" Hera shut down the broadcast.

"They did this to turn Lothal against us," she stated. "We can't do anymore here. We have to leave, for good."

"We can't just run," Ezra retorted. "The people have to know the truth."

There was a moment of silence before Sabine said, "I don't think the Empire's giving us much choice."

They heard a small blast from upstairs and Chopper stunning someone. "The Empire's here," Yusei stated.

Zeb and Ezra looked out where Chopper said some things to them. They ran out and got onto the roof just as Stormtroopers ran in and blasted the room where they once hid.

Ezra then commented, "If they know about this hideout, they'll know about the others."

"There's no more hiding," Hera responded. "We need a ship. Maybe we can try one of the local Imperial airfields."

Sabine and Chopper pulled forth a diagram of the locked down airfields and the Mandalorian said, "They're locked down. Besides, we'll never get outside the capital."

"The Empire's looking everywhere for us," Zeb commented.

"Not everywhere," Kanan said pointing to a location on the map.

"The Imperial Complex? Are you crazy?" Hera asked.

"Doesn't anyone ever say 'yes' to that question?" Kanan replied.

"His idea does have some merit to it, Hera," Yusei cut in.

"He's right. Deploying troops to every city exit spread the garrison thin," Sabine added. "Sounds crazy, but the area with the least troops will be here," he pulled up an area, "near the factories. There are landing platforms outside these hangars. They our best chance if we're going to find a shuttle."

"I'm already dressed for the part," Kanan commented holding up his helmet. Ezra pulled out his cadet helmet and they hurried across a thick cord that connected between the building they were on and another, Yusei just jumping across the gap.


	87. The Sith Lord- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS! GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 85: The Sith Lord- Part 1

They found some cargo boxes and all but Kanan and Ezra who were in uniform got into them. They were then placed on a transport cart.

They felt themselves pull to a stop as another Stormtrooper asked, "What's this?"

"Power cells in need of recharging," Kanan answered. "The rebel pursuit."

They began to walk forward when the Stormtrooper stopped Ezra by the shoulder and said, "Hold it right there. We have to check inside."

Yusei heard Ezra try to use the Force to control the Stormtrooper which failed. Kanan was quick to step in and managed to do so.

Kanan then called, "Well, then, as you wish, trooper!" He turned to Ezra. "Cadet, let's move. Hurry it up!" They then walked in.

Ezra then told Kanan quietly, "I wished that worked for me."

"I wished that worked on you," Kanan retorted. They walked through the complex and then into a storage room.

Hera, Yusei, and Sabine got out of their crate while Zeb loudly burst from his. Hera asked the Lasat as he gasped for breath, "Zeb, will you be quiet?"

He looked at her. "What? I need to breathe! Have you smelled me?"

Sabine looked around outside and said, "Huh, don't think it matters if you're noisy. There's nobody around. This was a pretty good plan."

"Of course it was a good plan," Kanan responded taking off his helmet.. " _We_ came up with it." Ezra pointed to a way to go and they began to hurry that way.

However, Chopper began to panick, still be locked inside his crate and Hera called quiet and annoyed, "Somebody get Chopper!"

They turned as a couple Stormtroopers came walking up, not noticing as the first asked, "Think we'll actually find them this time?"

"We'd better," the second answered before they rammed into the Lasat.

"You found me," Zeb stated before knocking them out.

The rebels then hurried again through the halls. They ran through a TIE shipyard before coming around a corner which Kanan pulled everyone to a stop. He gestured to a waiting shuttle.

"There's a shuttle," the leader of the Ghost commented. "What'd I tell ya?"

"You did good," Hera told him.

They began to run when Sabine and Yusei noticed something. "Hera!" Sabine called quietly. "Over here!"

She ran over. "Shield generators!"

"Military grade," Yusei added.

The three of them then began to grab them so they could take them. Hera called, "Zeb, Ezra, grab all we can carry. These might help turn this day around. The fleet could sure use them." The two went to follow their orders.

They neared something when the three Jedi stopped, however, as they sensed something.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra asked looking back.

"The cold," Kanan answered. He looked back with Yusei as they saw a person in all black and a black helmet standing there.

Yusei immediately got in front of Ezra and Kanan, readying his lightsaber. The strange man lit up his red saber, making it known he was a Sith of some type. He began to walk forward with Stormtroopers following him. Kanan and Ezra lit up their sabers next.

"Hera, go! We'll cover you!" Kanan ordered looking at her over his shoulder.

"Kanan, look out!" she responded.

He turned to see the Sith of some type readying to attack him, but Yusei stepped in front of the other Jedi and blocked the assault. Yusei threw the man back with the Force to give them some room.

"Kanan, Ezra, back up," Yusei ordered. "This is my fight." The man threw back the two anyways. They were quick to get back up.

"Ah, Yusei, it's been quite some time," the man stated.

"Not long enough, Vader," he responded. Stormtroopers began firing at his rebel friends. The two began to circle each other, each readying the prepare an assault.

"Yusei, you can't win this fight alone," Ezra commented running up.

"Ezra, back away," he ordered again. "Even if you helped, this may be a losing fight. The rebellion needs you right now. So go."

The man, apparently named Vader by what Yusei said, lunged at Yusei who blocked the assault. At inhuman speeds, the fight ran on with Hera, Zeb, and Sabine fighting the Stormtroopers. Kanan and Ezra were helplessly watching as Yusei fought this person. But Yusei was holding his own fairly well.

Ezra couldn't stand by anymore and went to attack Vader. Vader flung Ezra back again and Kanan checked on him. Sabine and Zeb threw a couple stick bombs at the Walkers' legs and they attached. The remaining Stormtroopers hurried away.

Vader hit Yusei's shoulder, but the Jedi Knight seemed to push the pain aside, shocking the two other Jedi.

Ezra questioned, "Can he not feel pain?"

"No, part of the Jedi training is to push emotions and pain aside. Part of the one the trials to become a Jedi Knight often can lead to dismemberment, but is usually dealt with a high amount of pain," Kanan explained. "I'm not sure what he did in his trials, but he completed them to become a Jedi Knight. So he had to experience something like that."

That's when an explosion at the Walkers' feet was set off and the three Jedi used the Force and threw Vader under the falling Walkers. Yusei just watched and turned to walk away with Kanan and Ezra. However, all three stopped as the Walkers' creaked. They turned to see them being lifted up with Vader holding them.

"Strong as ever," Yusei commented.

"If that doesn't kill him, what will?" Ezra asked.

"Not us," Kanan answered.

"Run!" Yusei ordered as Vader dropped the fallen Walkers behind him.

Hera had Chopper begin to lift off as Kanan, Ezra, and Yusei hurried to the shuttle while Vader followed the,. Sabine fired a couple shots to give them time, but Vader immediately responded them back, hitting her in the chest and helmet. Once the three Jedi were on, the shuttle took off.

Yusei sat down next to Kanan and Ezra. As Hera checked over Sabine, she ordered the Lasat, "Zeb, make sure they can't track us."

"Consider it done," he answered and walked off.

The Twi'lek turned to Sabine. "You alright?"

The Mandalorian sighed and said, "Yeah, I'll live." She looked at Yusei who was holding his shoulder a bit.

Ezra looked at his master. "Kanan, what was that? Another Inquisitor?"

"No," Yusei answered for him. "Something worse."

"What?" Kanan asked.

"A Sith Lord," Yusei answered, shocking the former Jedi Padawan, "the ancient enemy of the Jedi."

"How do we fight him?" Ezra asked.

"Fight him? Ezra, we were lucky to survive," Kanan replied.

Hera then cut in, "Then that settles it. I'm going to make a break for orbit so we can jump away."

"Hera, I wouldn't," Yusei told her. "Not yet." They looked at him.

Kanan then said, "He's right. That Sith will have a blockade of Destroyers waiting for us."

"And this shuttle is slow with barely any weapons _or_ shields," Sabine added heading up a ladder to the upper levels. "We're going to have to smuggle ourselves off Lothal for a change."

"That's not a bad idea," Hera commented thinking of something.

"What are you thinking?" Kanan asked.

"I'm thinking we know the right man to smuggle us off world," she replied and went to follow Sabine as Kanan and Ezra looked at each other.

The Padawan and master then called in unison seeming annoyed, "Not him!" But she was gone.

"Yusei, you seemed to know that guy," Kanan commented.

"I do," he answered.

"How?" Ezra asked.

"I knew him during the Clone Wars and I was there as he made his final change into a Sith," Yusei answered. "Before he became a Sith, he was a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. He was mad that he wasn't made a Jedi Master yet, despite his power with the Force and the fact that he never completed the necessary requirements to be a Jedi Master. He also was in love and married to a senator, named Padme Amidala."

"I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi to marry someone," Kanan commented.

"Wait, what?" Ezra questioned.

"It is," Yusei answered. "Ezra, you need to understand something. The fear and emotions from losing Padme clouded his judgement. And, when he lost her, made him into the Sith you just met. Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. Ezra, emotion is a powerful influence to a Jedi or Sith alike. It's why at a young age, Jedi are trained to push aside emotions like that. I was there when Padme died. And her last words were that she believed Anakin still had good inside him."

"Didn't seem like that to me," Kanan commented.

"I know," Yusei answered. "But there is a hope coming one day."

"Like what?" Ezra asked.

"Anakin Skywalker had kids of his own, born right before Padme died," he answered. "They were separated at birth, to protect them from the Sith. And I believe that this hope will help defeat the Sith and possibly bring Anakin Skywalker back to the light from the Dark Side."

"How old is the kid now?" Kanan asked.

"He'll be about fourteen," Yusei answered. He moved his arm a bit, forcing himself not to wince at the pain from the lightsaber cut.

"Your shoulder okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's just a bit sore from the burn. Nothing major."

"Is that Sith Lord why you didn't want Delaia coming?" Kanan asked.

Yusei nodded. "Vader, as Anakin, was the one who killed all the Jedi Younglings and nearly killed her. She then, while I was back at Earth, had to watch as I fought him and was hurt to the point where they were able to take me. I had a feeling Vader was the reason Tua was so fearful, so I didn't want to bring her and risk her getting hurt."

"Would Delaia be ready for the Trials if the Jedi Order was still around, Master?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, she would," he answered. "I'm trying to figure out a way to at least mark her as a Jedi Knight. But she would have to go on an actual mission separate from me for once."

"Do you know if any of the Inquisitors were former Jedi? Or if there were any Jedi who left to become a Sith?" Kanan asked.

"I do," he answered. "For instance, the Grand Inquisitor was once a sentinel Jedi Knight at the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars."

"Really?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Yusei responded. "Kanan, I doubt you would've heard of him, but did you ever hear of a Jedi Master named Pong Krell?"

"I remember hearing rumors about him being a traitor," he answered.

"Those aren't rumors Kanan," Yusei responded. "During the Clone Wars, he was seen as a war hero, winning battle after battle. But he also lost more clones than any other Jedi combined. I never liked him. He treated clones beyond horrible and would often call them inferior and stupid. Eventually, during the battle for Umbara, he lied to both Anakin's troopers that he had taken control of and his own and had them fire at one another. Anakin's leading trooper, Captain Rex, realized the truth and saved lives in the process. In order to protect each other, the Jedi, and the Republic, the clones took Pong Krell prisoner for his crimes. Krell then admitted that once he was freed, he would take Umbara for the Separatists and join the Sith."

"A Jedi Master did that?" Kanan asked shocked.

"He did," Yusei answered sadly. "Kanan, clone troopers weren't senseless killing machines. They had a heart. They felt both emotion pain when their brothers died and felt physical pain. If it weren't for Order 66 being ordered which was a code that unwillingly changed them into what destroyed the Jedi Order, they wouldn't have killed the Jedi. Everything they did on those final days, Kanan… it wasn't their choice." The other Jedi looked down in thought.

"Kanan, Yusei, I got Lando up here. Time to talk to him," Hera called. Kanan sighed and walked up with Yusei.

Lando then greeted Hera, "Well, hello there, Captain Syndulla. This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"This isn't a social call, Lando," Kanan replied. "It's business. We need your help to smuggle something off Lothal."

"Passed the Imperial blockade," Hera added.

"You know if the Empire learns I got involved in this, it would be all over for me," Lando responded. "I'd be taking an awful big risk."

Yusei sighed. "What do you want?"

"What have you got?" Lando replied.

"Imperial shield generators, military grade," Hera answered.

"Oh?" he responded seeming interesting. "Now that's merchandise I can move. How many are we talking about?"

"Two," the Twi'lek answered.

"Two?!" Lando responded. "You are no gambler, Hera. Offering me two means you got at least six. So I think three is probably fair."

"Fair? You're taking half," she retorted.

"Those shields won't do you much good if you're dead," Lando responded.

"Three it is," Yusei answered.

"So we have a deal?" Kanan asked.

"Well, I'm not on Lothal at the moment, but my droid is," Lando replied. "Go to my operation and he'll set you up with everything you need." He then shut off the communications.

Kanan looked at Yusei. "Think this was a good idea?"

"Only option we had," he responded.


	88. The Sith Lord- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS! GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 86: The Sith Lord- Part 2

They soon landed at Lando's base where a droid walked out to greet them. Hera greeted as they walked out, "You must be Lando's droid."

"Yes, ma'am," it answered. "Welcome. I have prepared everything according to Calrissian's instructions. Is one of you a mechanic?"

"Ah, that must be me," Sabine commented. Chopper began to argue and Sabine told them while they moved, "Definitely not you." They turned, however, as they saw smoke in the distance… from a very familiar area.

Ezra got on a speeder and took off. Zeb called to stop him, but Yusei placed an arm in front of him and told him not to. After a bit, the two Jedi got on their own speeders and went to find Ezra. They were quick to reach him as he looked out at the burned Tarkin Town.

"There's no one," Ezra commented. "They're all gone."

"They're prisoners of the Empire now," Kanan stated.

"And all I sense is evil," Ezra continued. Yusei and Kanan walked up. "Why would they burn Tarkin Town?"

"To spread fear," Yusei answered. "Make us afraid. People who lived here just got caught in the middle."

"This happened because of us?" Ezra asked.

"There's a cost for any action we take now, Ezra," Kanan told him.

"It's not a 'now', Kanan," Yusei corrected and they looked at him. "Every action we take affects us and those around us. From the day we're born to the day we become one with the Force. Everything we do and every action we take for all of time will affect what happens in the past, present, and future."

"And things are just getting worse. Like when I was your age, Ezra," Kanan added. "Back then, there were ten thousand Jedi Knights protecting the galaxy. Now…"

"There's just you, Yusei, Delaia, and me," Ezra finished.

"Against an Empire," Kanan added.

"We can fight! We have allies!" Ezra responded.

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Kanan retorted. "You saw what we're up against. Look!"

"I'm not afraid," Ezra told him.

"That's what worries me," Kanan responded.

"Remember, Kanan, fear leads to the Dark Side," Yusei told him. "Ezra's pushing passed his fear to do what's right, like any Jedi should. What you must do?"

"But, Master, that Darth Vader…" he trailed off.

"I understand he seems impossible to beat, Kanan, and that the odds seem against us," Yusei assured. Ezra looked at him as well. "I've faced situations like that in my time, both in the galaxy and my home planet. But I had friends, allies, people I knew I could rely on; and we conquered those situations and saved what we could. If you trust the Force and trust those at your side that are willing to help you, you will find a way to overcome any obstacle or fear in your path."

"I understand, Master," Kanan responded.

"Then let's get back. The others will be waiting for us," he responded. They nodded and headed back.

When they reached the base again, they found the others looking over some machines. Hera looked at them and asked, "What happened out there?"

"The Empire burned Tarkin Town," Kanan answered.

Sabine slowly asked, "Did anyone survive?"

"The population's been taken captive," Ezra answered.

Zeb growled. "Let's go bust them out," he declared. "Where's my rifle-?"

"No," Yusei stopped, touching his shoulder. "They'll be waiting."

Kanan looked at Hera. "You were right. We have no choice." He turned to Ezra. "We have to leave."

"For the good of Lothal," she told the boy.

"So what's the plan for getting out of here?" Ezra asked.

"Lando had these old transponders lying around," Hera began. "Sabine's going to tune their signature codes to match this shuttle's."

"Sounds like a lousy Lando plan," Kanan commented.

"No, it's Lando's gear; It's _my_ plan," Sabine corrected. "With these transponders beaming out the same signal, we should be able to slip by unnoticed."

"Oh, sounds like a lousy Sabine plan," Zeb commented.

"Better than Lando's," Kanan responded. Once they got the transponders locked on the right signal, they took off.

As they flew, Zeb sent one transponder into the sky. They continued that for different areas of the sky for a while. Yusei went up to the cockpit where Kanan said, "The Empire's taken the bait. Their fighters are splitting up."

"Alright," Hera agreed. "Let's make our run."

They reached the vastness of space where they heard TIE fighters closing in. Kanan commented, "It looks like they've figured it out."

"It's too late, boys," Hera responded before they jumped to hyperspace. She put the ship into autopilot and they walked down to the sitting platform where Sabine and Zeb were waiting. "Never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Lando Calrissian." Chopper gave his noise of agreement.

"So if we can't go back to Lothal," Kanan began, "where are we going?"

"What're you talking about?" Hera asked. "We're part of the rebellion now."

"Are we? Are we all sure about that?" Kanan asked.

"Maybe we could just grab the Ghost and lay low for a while," Sabine stated.

"I like fighting with Phoenix Squadron," Zeb responded. "Reminds me of the Honor Guard. Besides, they're counting on us. Wouldn't be right to abandon them now."

"Ezra?" Hera questioned. "What do you think?"

"We can't help Lothal now, but I think the rebels can help us get stronger, so we can go back and change things," he answered. "Yusei's been doing that already. I think we should stay with the rebel fleet."

Hera looked at Yusei. "You're one of the leaders of the rebels," she told him. "What do you think about this?"

"As Commander Sato had said, you guys have become invaluable to our cause. It would be a shame to see you leave. But ultimately, the decision is yours to make. Either way, we will respect your decision," Yusei replied.

"Fine, maybe all of you are right. we'll stay with the rebellion," Kanan agreed. They all nodded. Yusei closed his eyes and seemed to sense out again. "Master?"

"This isn't over yet," he stated.

"What're you talking about? The Empire's off our tail for a bit," Zeb responded.

They turned as they reached the command ship and Hera pulled out of hyperspace. They docked with the command shuttle. Yusei immediately opened his eyes and used the Force to yank a device out of hiding.

"Is that a tracking device?" Hera asked.

Yusei immediately sliced it in half and destroyed it. "I sensed a disturbance as soon as that tracker activated." He immediately ran towards the command center and the others were quick to follow.

"The Empire tracked us back to the fleet?" Zeb questioned.

Hera immediately called as they entered, "Commander Sato!" Him, Delaia, and Ahsoka turned to him while Delaia ran to Yusei and immediately checked over his shoulder despite his assurances that he was fine. "We need the fleet to jump out of here. Our shuttle was tracked."

A rebel then called, "Commander, scanners are picking up a ship entering our sector." Kanan and Hera looked at each other while Yusei seemed to sense something all too familiar. "We're tracking one target. No other ships have entered the system."

"Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept," Sato ordered. The squadron took off and they fired at the new enemy vessel. However, it merely shot down another rebel instead.

"It's coming in too fast," the rebel stated.

"Fleet, raise shields," Yusei ordered. They did as they were told.

A rebel then called, "We lost Phoenix One and Two!"

The enemy vessel began speeding right for the command ship. Ezra commented, "That thing's coming right for us."

It fired and hit a section of the ship. The ship shook and the lights flickered. "How can one fighter best our entire squadron?" Sato asked.

"You're pilots are outmatched, Commander," Hera responded and headed for the doorway.

"What're you doing?" Kanan asked.

"Getting involved," Hera answered. She then left.

Kanan called to her, "Not without me you're not!" He then ran to follow her.

"Let's go," Sabine told them. She ran out calling to Ezra who didn't move, "Ezra, come on!"

Ahsoka walked up and asked, "Alright if we tag along?"

"The more the merrier," Ezra answered and the three Jedi and former Jedi took off to follow.

Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot's seat while Yusei and Kanan sat behind them. Delaia hurried to the back gun along with Ezra heading to the nose gun, Sabine heading to the turret, and Zeb heading to the top gun. Everyone checked in at Hera's order.

"Here he comes, Hera," Yusei called.

She looked and the fighter attacked and knocked the command ship's shields out. Hera then moved to engage the pilot. Sabine began to fire at him but kept missing.

"Who is this guy?" she asked.

"It's the Sith Lord from before, Sabine," Yusei answered. "I recognize that Force signature."

"Are you kidding me?!" Zeb responded.

"Are you talking about the Sith Lord that took you that one time before?" Ahsoka asked.

"Unfortunately," Yusei answered. "We met him again of Lothal."

"You're right, the Force is strong with him," Ahsoka agreed.

Sato then called, "Phoenix home to Ghost, we cannot withstand another attack from that fighter!"

"Copy that," Hera responded. She then called to the leftover squadron members, "Phoenix Squadron, form up and focus fire."

"Kanan, Yusei, let's find out how strong the Force is with this Sith Lord," Ahsoka requested.

"How can we help?" Kanan asked.

"Just remember your training," she answered.

Yusei and Kanan placed a hand on her shoulders and connected their Force energies to increase their powers and sense out together. Slowly, they reached the Sith Lord. But a feedback was sent and Ahsoka cried out in shock before passing out. Yusei caught her.

"Captain Syndulla, keep whatever you're doing up. The fleet can make a recover," Sato called over coms.

"No, Commander," Yusei called, "you need to get the fleet out of here now."

"I will not abandon our command ship!" he retorted.

The fighter turned around and destroyed another member of Phoenix Squadron. Hera called, "You don't have a choice, sir! Without a hyperdrive, you must abandon ship!"

They turned as Star Destroyers appeared in the battle. The fighter hit the Ghost.

"It's now or never, Commander," Kanan told him.

"I regretfully agree," Sato gave in. "You'll have to keep that fighter occupied."

"Don't worry, sir," Hera responded, "we seem to have his attention."

"Suddenly there's a lot to do back here," Delaia commented while Zeb agreed.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, Zeb, Delaia, but I'm ordering Chopper to divert all power to the hyperdrive. Including cannons," Hera responded.

"Hera, what're you doing?!" Sabine questioned.

"I think I know," Ezra responded as they headed towards the Star Destroyers.

"Ghost crew, the escape pods have been launched. We're commencing hyperspace jump," Sato called.

"Understood, Commander. Meet you at safe haven," Hera responded. They took off from the battle.

"The fleet is away," Sabine confirmed. "Get us out of here!"

"Everyone, hang on!" Hera called as she sped towards the Star Destroyers. "Chopper, angle all deflectors to stern!" He questioned her orders. "The Star Destroyers aren't the ones firing at us. Now do it, fast!"

Two Star Destroyers nearest to the Ghost's path began to close in to each other and Kanan began to call in worry. But she insisted and kept moving. They reached a certain point when Hera stated, "Gotcha!" They jumped to hyperspace.

As they travelled, the other rebels came in and Delaia checked in on Ahsoka who was still passed out. "She was put into a great deal of shock when she sensed out to that Sith Lord," Yusei told them.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

Yusei sighed. "As I told you, Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker. And Anakin… before he was changed into a Sith, he was Ahsoka's former master."

"Does Ahsoka know?" Kanan asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "And I'm not sure if she'll want to believe it now. They had a good relationship with each other. Anakin even managed to find the culprit that framed Ahsoka when she was originally expelled from the Order in order to save her. She left the Order, though, as she was proven innocent by her master. It was hard for her to say goodbye that day." He shook his head. "I never wanted to tell her about what Anakin had become. It would only hurt her and I didn't want that to happen. But since she's sensed Anakin's Force signature inside Vader…"

"She'll feel a lot of pain from knowing what her master had become," Sabine commented. "No wonder she passed out from the shock."

"Ahsoka felt a bit of guilt of leaving Anakin," Yusei commented. "I'm not sure what she'll feel after this."

They soon met up with the rebel fleet and by then Ahsoka had woken up, seeming in a bit of distress. The others had left to discuss the situations with Commander Sato. However, Ahsoka then called for the four Jedi.

They walked over and Ezra commented, "Ahsoka, Hera said you wanted to speak with us?"

"Please, come in," she responded and Yusei sat down next to her while the others went to their own spots.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I am," she answered. "Thank you. I wanted to ask about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal."

"You know we've encountered an Inquisitor before, but this was nothing like that," Kanan responded. "The fear, the anger, the hate… you felt it. I haven't sensed a presence like that since-"

"The Clone Wars," Ahsoka finished.

"Yeah," Kanan answered.

"And the last time I sensed it was when I was brought to the Executor by him and the Grand Inquisitor," Yusei added.

"Ahsoka, do you know who or what he is?" Ezra asked. Yusei knew he was checking for her sake since he already knew.

She looked away a bit. "No," she answered. "I don't. But I do know that he will be coming. They'll all be coming now."

"Then we've got to be ready to fight," Ezra stated.

"We must find the strength to fight," Kanan said, not noticing the doors opening to the rest of the Ghost crew. "The greater courage is knowing when _not_ to fight."

"And we'll be beside you, either way," Hera commented taking their attention.

Yusei watched Ahsoka as she gave a small smile at their family like actions. Even Delaia was starting to become a family to Ezra. He could already tell that by how they acted. She then looked down. Yusei touched her shoulder gently and she looked at him, a thankful expression on her face.


	89. The Clones Who Kill and the Clones Who-

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 87: The Clones Who Kill and the Clones Who Will Not

Yusei, Delaia, and Ahsoka were sitting to the side in thought as the Ghost crew walked into the command central on a rebel ship.

Commander Sato was on a hologram beginning to speak, "The destruction of our command ship has severely limited the ability to fight the Empire in this sector."

"So then we don't fight… uh… Commander Sato… sir," Ezra suggested the end being a bit nervous. "When things got tough for me on Lothal, I went and found some place to hide."

"You are never shy on your opinions, Ezra Bridger," Sato responded. "But establishing a base is a good idea." Yusei and Ahsoka grinned at each other in agreement.

"Problem is none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what's left of our fleet," Hera stated.

" _Or_ aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression," Kanan added.

"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves, Kanan," Hera retorted making Kanan looked down in thought. She then added taking all their attention, "If only we had more allies…"

"We know someone who might be able to help us," Yusei commented making them turn to the two Jedi and former Jedi.

Ahsoka nodded. "A great military commander, with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim," she continued. She began to walk more towards Hera. "He could assist us in finding a base and his experienced leadership would make him a powerful ally."

"How do we recruit this… leader?" Sato asked.

"That's the problem," Yusei replied. "We lost track of him a long time ago, and all our transmissions have gone unanswered."

"We can find him," Ezra stated. "Let us try."

"Well, there is one option we have not yet attempted," Ahsoka replied. She looked at Yusei who nodded in agreement.

They went to the Ghost and Ahsoka grabbed an old tactical droid's head. She handed it to Sabine while Kanan asked, "Is that… the head of an old tactical droid?"

"Yep," Yusei answered.

"These droids were great at finding things… calculating," Ahsoka explained. She scoffed. "Found my master and I at times when we didn't want to be found."

"How in all the galaxy is that droid going to find your friend?" Ezra asked.

"Well, I heard the last time he was seen in the Seelos system," Ahsoka replied. "You can start there."

"You're not coming with us?" Ezra asked.

"I am," Yusei answered. "Delaia will be staying with Ahsoka, though."

"And I have something else to attend to," Ahsoka answered.

"The Sith Lord," Kanan realized.

"There are questions," Ahsoka replied. "Questions that need answering."

"I wish we could go with you," Ezra commented.

"You have your own mission, Ezra," Ahsoka replied. "Besides, Yusei will be with you." She looked at Kanan. "And Kanan, if you find my friend, you must trust him."

"If he's all the things you say, we can't afford not to," Kanan responded.

"Trust him," Ahsoka repeated sternly before the door closed and she left the ship.

"What was that about?" Ezra wondered.

"I have no idea," Kanan answered as the Ghost took off into hyperspace. They looked at Yusei. "What's up with Ahsoka?"

"He's an old friend of ours from the Clone Wars," Yusei began.

"And why wouldn't Kanan trust him?" Sabine asked.

Yusei sighed in defeat. "He's a clone," he answered.

"What?!" Kanan exclaimed. "You want us to trust a _clone_?!"

"Kanan, calm down a second," Yusei ordered. "Remember your training." Kanan sighed and calmed down. "You need to understand, not all clones committed Order 66."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked.

"Before Order 66 was committed, a clone named Fives discovered an organic chip placed into clones while they are still embryos. During a mission, it was discovered that one clone's had malfunctioned and killed a Jedi leader," Yusei began. "That clone was sent to be checked on by the leader scientist who created the clones to begin with with Fives as a comparison. That's when Fives discovered the chips. He went to the Jedi Master Shaak Ti to state his case, but the scientist stated that it was an inhibitor chip to keep them calm and rational."

"But it wasn't," Sabine realized.

"No," Yusei answered. "Fives insisted it was part of a Separatist plot to destroy the Jedi. They went to the Chancellor about it. The Chancellor, by what Fives tried to tell a clone and a Jedi Knight, tried to kill Fives. Fives retaliated and the Chancellor said Fives was trying to assassinate him. Fives was sent on the run and tried to tell the Jedi and clone that he trusted."

"Why didn't they believe him?" Zeb answered. "That would've solved a lot of problems like Order 66."

"As Fives was explaining everything to them, the Chancellor's clones came and shot him," Yusei answered sadly shocking them. "Fives died knowing the truth because the Chancellor didn't want anyone to know it."

"Wait, the Chancellor knew about Order 66?" Kanan asked.

"Kanan…" Yusei sighed. "The Chancellor was a Sith Lord. The Chancellor is now the Emperor, or Darth Sidious."

"How did none of the Jedi noticed his actions or sense the Dark Side around him?" Sabine asked.

"I sensed it after Fives was killed," Yusei replied. "I tried talking to Anakin Skywalker about it." He shook his head. "When I went to Master Windu and Master Yoda about it, they decided to have Anakin spy on him for them. That… That was a mistake we can never take back."

"Because he became Darth Vader," Ezra commented. Yusei nodded.

"So Fives figured out the chip stuff that led to Order 66, what does that have to do with this commander that I'm guessing didn't commit it somehow by what you're saying?" Kanan asked.

"When three clones heard about it, the first being the one that Fives told the chip to, they got their chips taken out," Yusei explained.

"So they weren't forced to commit Order 66," Hera realized.

"Exactly," Yusei answered. "And this commander is one of them."

"So why hasn't he been answering your communications, then?" Kanan asked.

"I'm not really sure," Yusei answered. "We'll find out, though."


	90. Advice

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 88: Advice

Chopper argued with Hera as the hyperdrive began to malfunction. Hera asked her astromech angrily, "We get all the way to Seelos, and _now_ you tell me the hyperdrive wasn't completely fixed?" Chopper fought back. "You finished the important repairs? How do you define 'important'?!"

Kanan walked up the ladder from below with Yusei and asked, "What's going on?"

"Chopper and I are staying here," Hera replied. She groaned as a spark went off. "To clean up his mess!" Chopper growled in annoyance. "Take the Phantom. Hopefully we'll be ready to go by the time you get back." Kanan shook his head and went down.

"Sure you don't want my help, Hera?" Yusei asked. "I know my way around a starship."

"I appreciate the offer, Yusei. And as much as that would be nice, you need to make sure Kanan doesn't do something he'll regret," Hera responded with a small grin. "Take care of him."

Yusei nodded and went to join the others. With him in the Phantom with Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Kanan, they flew off towards the planet. Sabine walked over with the old tactical droid head as its eyes lit up signalling power.

"Well, let's fire this thing up," she suggested and plugged it in. There was a moment of just a electronic sound and Sabine commented, "I think it's scanning for a signal of some kind."

"Good luck," Ezra responded. "You could _really_ get lost out here."

"Maybe that was the idea," Zeb chimed in. "What if this great commander we're looking for doesn't want to be found?"

"Maybe, Zeb," Yusei agreed. "But knowing him, he'll at least be willing to help us a bit, even if he won't join us."

That's when the droid's head gave off a "success" sound like it had found its target. It then repeated one phrase, "7-5-6-7."

"It's homing in on something," Sabine commented seeming a bit shocked.

Kanan directed the Phantom in a direction when Zeb called pointing to something in the distance, "There. Up ahead."

They got closer and began to fly around it a bit as Sabine gasped. "Now _that_ is a work of art."

"Looks like an old Republic tank," Kanan commented, "used during the Clone Wars." He looked down a bit in thought. The droid kept going off. They went to land as the tank stopped and pulled to a stop and land in front of the entrance of the tank.

They walked out, but Yusei stayed in the shadows of the Phantom for a moment. He wanted to see what Kanan would do as the formed Jedi Padawan told his apprentice, "Ezra, be on guard." Ezra shrugged it off.

Three men came out of the main cabin of the tank and stood on the back of it. All three Yusei recognized, two holding blasters.

Zeb scoffed at the sight of them. "It's just a bunch of old geezers."

"Well-armed old geezers," Sabine added.

The leader asked, "What do you want?"

"We're looking for someone," Kanan answered.

The leader leaned against the railings and responded, "Well, that's too bad, 'cause there's nobody out here."

Ezra then asked, "Hey, does the number 7-5-6-7 mean anything to you?"

"What did you just say?" the leader asked.

"Uh, I said 7-5-6-7," Ezra answered.

"I haven't heard those digits in… Well, that's my birth number," the leader responded.

"Birth number?" Ezra questioned quietly and looking down.

"They're clones," Kanan commented and brought out his saber at ready.

"Kanan, wait! Stop!" Ezra called.

"Jedi! They've come for revenge!" the second clone stated in fear and shot a couple blasts, though the leader seemed to try to calm him. Kanan reflected the blasts.

Zeb and Sabine brought out their blasters as the Lasat ordered, "Drop the blaster, old man."

The third then said while the first seemed to be getting worried, "Don't try it, boyo! I'll gun you down."

The leader then ordered as he pushed the weapons out of the rebel's directions, "Stand down, troopers! Now!" The second seemed reluctant. "That's an order, soldier!"

"But he's a Jedi. A Jedi!" the second retorted.

"I know. I know," the leader responded. "But they weren't the ones that betrayed us. Remember? Wolffe, remember?" They both stood down.

"Kanan, Ahsoka and Yusei said to trust them," Ezra told him.

"And remember what I told you on the way here, Kanan," Yusei reminded as he stepped up.

The three clones immediately went wide eyed in shock. The leader then commented as they both go in respective stances, "General!"

Yusei grinned. "Those days are over, Rex. There's no need for that anymore," he told the trooper.

The leader, Rex, grinned. "Sorry about the, um, weapons malfunction." He chuckled. "My friend here is just a little defensive. See, we haven't seen a Jedi since, uh…" Kanan raised a warning eyebrow. "Well, it's been a while."

Yusei set a hand on Kanan's shoulder and he retracted the blade of his saber. Ezra stepped up and introduced, "Well, my name's Ezra. This is Kanan. That's Sabine and Zeb. It's nice to mean you, 7-5-6-7."

"Actually, like Yusei said, my name is Rex. Captain, 501st Clone Battalion," Rex responded. He gestured to the third and then the second as he said, "Meet Commanders Gregor and Wolffe."

"We were sent here at Ahsoka Tano and Yusei's suggestion with Yusei coming with us," Ezra explained.

"Ahsoka Tano," Rex repeated. "I fought by her side with Yusei from the Battle of Christophsis to the Siege of Mandalore. And a friend of hers and Yusei's is a friend of mine." Ezra gave a small, relieved smile. They walked into the tank.

Gregor commented to the Lasat, "Hey! You're a big one, aren'tcha?"

"Bigger than you," Zeb retorted.

Ezra then noticed Rex's old helmet. "Whoa!"

Rex called, "Hey, hey. Easy with those, son."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I might move the dust," Ezra responded sarcastically.

Rex sighed. "How is Commander Tano?"

"Uh, well, in need of help," Ezra answered. "We all are. Look, we're trying to fight the Empire, but we're outnumbered, overmatched, and taking a beating. We could Yusei your help."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm much help to anyone these days," Rex responded. He groaned. "Didn't you hear? The Emperor said the clone army has out-served its purpose and retired us. Now we just spend our days telling stories and slinging for joopas."

Kanan groaned. "This was a wasted trip. You heard the clone. He's not interested."

Yusei placed a hand on the man's shoulder and looked at him. Kanan sighed but nodded.

Ezra looked at Rex. "Wait, you don't like the Empire, do you?"

"Well, the Empire certainly isn't the Republic, but you can't do anything about that," the lead clone replied.

"You could fight," Ezra retorted.

"Sorry, son," Rex responded gently. "My days as a soldier are over."

"Well, okay. Okay, then maybe there is one thing you can help us with," Ezra responded. "We need a base. Ahsoka and Yusei said you knew all sorts of secret locations in the Outer Rim."

Rex glanced at Gregor who nodded and then at Wolffe who shook his head. The former Captain then said, "Well, my memory isn't what it once was, but, um, there are a few spots I never bothered to report to the Empire. Look, why don't you just wait outside and I'll put together a list of coordinates?" They walked out and before Yusei could, Rex called, "Yusei." The Jedi Knight looked at him. "Do you know what happened to the other Jedi?"

"Most died," Yusei answered sadly. "But I know a few other than Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka who survived. One was my Padawan, Leo; The next was his twin, Luna; And then, a while after the Order was destroyed, I found a Youngling at the Temple and now she's my Padawan. As for the Jedi Masters and other Jedi Knights, the only ones I know that survived are Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda."

"And what about Anakin?" Rex asked.

Yusei looked down. "He's both alive and dead."

"What do you mean by that?" Wolffe asked.

"Anakin Skywalker as a person is dead. Anakin the Jedi Knight is no more, he's become Darth Vader, the Sith Lord," Yusei explained.

"You're kidding," Rex responded.

"More than anything, Rex, I wish I was," Yusei responded sadly.

"Does Ahsoka know?" Wolffe asked.

"I never told her. But we had an encounter with Darth Vader and I think she sensed Anakin's familiar Force Signature in Darth Vader. Only it was clouded with the Dark Side, so I can't be too sure she completely recognized it," Yusei replied. "I didn't tell her, though, because I didn't want to hurt her."

"How long have you been carrying that around, Yusei?" Gregor asked.

"I learned he had become a Sith when I saw him kneeling to the Emperor in a security recording at the Temple, right after Order 66 was committed," he explained. "I do have a question for you three, though," They gave him their full attention. "Do you know what the Empire did to the Clones that were retired and didn't escape like you three?" They gave him confused looks. "They weren't sent off to make their own lives. If the clone didn't escape, they were killed by the Empire. You're the first three clones I've seen alive since the rise of the Empire."

"You're lying," Gregor responded in shock and sadness.

"I'm sorry, guys," Yusei responded. "I wish I was."

"And we know you of all Jedi never lie," Rex commented sadly. "So all of my brothers are really gone?"

Yusei gave a solemn nod. "I'm not going to force you to join the rebellion. It was hard enough for even me to join the fight again. But I hope you do find something worth fighting for like I have. Because if you don't have something you're living and fighting for, what's the reason to live? That's just something I found in my life, at least. So I'm just going to ask you think about joining the rebellion. It's your choice, though, and we'll respect it either way."

"Thank you for letting us know all this, Yusei," Wolffe responded. "We really appreciate knowing about everything."

"Of course, Wolffe," Yusei responded, respect in his voice. "And I am sorry for Kanan's response to you being clones. His master was Jedi Master Depa Billaba and she was killed in front of Kanan by clones, sacrificing herself for him. Memories like that aren't easy to get rid of, as you'd expect."

"I understood he had his reasons for not trusting clones," Rex responded. "After what happened, after all. To be honest, I'm surprised you trusted us so easily."

"Rex, I knew the clones didn't commit Order 66 by choice," Yusei responded. "The clones I fought with, like you, you were my friends as well. And I knew all the clones were loyal to the Jedi to a fault. So, in my eyes, it was obvious you wouldn't have done it by choice. I knew you were forced to commit Order 66."

"Sorry, but I'm just worried what the Empire will do to us if they find our we were helping Jedi," Wolffe commented.

"Fear strikes the hearts of everyone, Wolffe. You have nothing to be ashamed or sorry about," Yusei responded.

"And I don't know what the Empire'll do, but I'm going slinging," Gregor commented and walked out.

"Do I want to know?" Yusei asked.

"No, you probably don't," Rex answered, sighing.

They walked out, with Wolffe staying back, to check what Gregor was planning. Gregor explained his plan and it made both Yusei and Rex sigh in disappointment. Yusei then turned to finding Kanan.

He found Ezra heading up to the Phantom which was sitting on the back of the tank. He stayed just out of view of the two as Ezra stated, "Okay. You don't trust these clones, but they haven't done anything."

"You don't understand," Kanan retorted. "They're dangerous. They could-"

"They could what? Rex doesn't seem that bad at all," Ezra argued. "You heard what Yusei said and both he and Ahsoka said to trust him. You trust them, don't you?"

"You weren't there. You weren't even born," Kanan snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked.

"I don't feel like discussing it," Kanan replied. Ezra began to walk away when his master sighed and said, "It was at the end, the end of the war." Ezra looked back at him. "Our fellow soldiers, the clones, the ones we Jedi fought side by side with, suddenly turned on us and betrayed us. I watched them kill my master. She fought beside them for years, and they gunned her down in a second, and then came for me. Later, they said they had chips in their heads that made them do it. Said they had no choice."

"That's exactly what Yusei said, too, though," Ezra responded.

Rex then came up, hearing them, and said, "I didn't betray my Jedi." They turned to him. "Wolffe, Gregor, and I all removed our control chips. We all have a choice." He then walked away.

"Well, for what it's worth, I believe we can trust Rex," Ezra told Kanan.

Ezra walked out and noticed Yusei. He whispered to the elder Jedi, "Think you could talk some sense into Kanan?"

"I'll do my best," Yusei replied and walked in while Kanan walked away.

"Kanan," Yusei called.

"Listen, if you're going to try to convince me to trust Rex, I'm on edge," he told the Jedi Knight, sternly.

"I know what you're feeling, Kanan," Yusei responded leaning against the walls. "You're feeling pain. Seeing these clones is reminding you of what they did to your master."

"I'm sorry, Master," Kanan responded. "It's just…"

"After a war, there will be scars on you that will never heal. But Master Yoda told me something when I mentioned to him about the losses I saw during the war," Yusei told him and Kanan looked at him. "He told me, 'Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is.'"

"So, what're you trying to say?" Kanan asked.

"Don't look at Master Depa Billaba's death as a curse to you. That's just you holding your attachment to her which will lead you to the dark side eventually. Instead of seeing her death as a bad thing, be happy she's one with the Force now and out of the danger of the Empire and away from mental scars like you're in," Yusei explained.

"How can you be happy with someone dead?" Kanan asked.

"She isn't truly dead, Kanan," Yusei told him. "She is one with the Force, meaning she is all around you. She is still there, guiding you in spirit. The bonds you have with your master and friends are never lost Kanan. Because they are always there in the Force. So if you let yourself believe she is still by your side and in a place of peace with the Force, then happy for her you will be."

"Do you think you'll survive this war, Master?" Kanan asked. "I mean, I'm sure you want to see your friends on your home world again."

"Kanan…" Yusei sighed. "I don't know when I'll become one with the Force like everyone else in this galaxy. But when I do, remember these words I've spoken. And I'm sure Delaia and Ezra will still be at your side. And if they are, remind them of this too."

"Yes, Master," Kanan agreed.

Yusei placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "No matter what happens, Kanan, it'll be fine in the end. Just remember what you're fighting for and why you're fighting for it." He then walked out with that.


	91. Big Bongo

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 89: Big Bongo

Yusei went down to see Zeb on the ground tied to the tank with Sabine and Ezra watching. There was soon an eruption a bit further out and Sabine gasped before calling towards it.

Rex called, "Alright, full stop." Wolffe pulled the tank to a stop.

"Alright, just a little bit more!" Gregor called. He turned to Ezra and said, "You know, we really appreciate this. I mean, we- we should do well today, with your friend here."

"Yeah, well, Zeb packs quite a punch," Ezra responded.

"Oh, oh," Gregor responded, laughing. "I'm sure, I'm sure. But, really, I mean, joopa supposedly love Lasats."

"They love them? What do you mean?" Sabine questioned.

"Well, they say they love the smell, I guess they love the taste as well," Gregor commented as Ezra looked at the barrel of the tank which had an energy line coming from it and attached to Zeb. "Or maybe it's about the texture, you know…"

"Wait, Zeb's not the hunter. He's the bait," Ezra realized seeming ticked.

"Oh, hunter, bait, it's all the same," Gregor responded, chuckling.

"No, it's not!" Kanan retorted and they turned to see him standing on a platform above them. There was a rumbling as Zeb got in a ready position. "Zeb, you better get back here right now!"

"Zeb, what is that?!" Sabine asked as more ruptures came from the rocky ground.

"Buddy, run!" Ezra ordered. "You're the bait!" The ruptures got closer until they were right in front of the Lasat. "Zeb, it's going to eat you!"

"Oh, karabast," he muttered.

"Zeb, run!" Kanan ordered again.

"Get out of there!" Ezra followed.

"What are you doing?" Kanan asked.

"Run!" Sabine called.

Suddenly, something that appeared like a tongue erupted from the ground and wrapped around Zeb in an instant.

"Zeb, no!" Ezra exclaimed. But the Lasat was sucked into the ground by the joopa underneath. It then darted for it, the line staying attached and showing where it went.

"Woo-hoo! This could be him!" Gregor cheered. "Our Big Bongo!" Wolffe then moved forward to catch up to it.

Rex waved Yusei over who went to him and the clone captain then called down to Sabine. "Hey, I bet you know a thing or two about mechanics."

"Yeah, good bet," she responded. She ran up to him.

"Keep an eye on this regulator," he told her. "The line could overheat and shut down. No line, no joopa, no Zeb."

"Got it," Sabine agreed and went to do her work.

"Yusei, I need you to be ready to help catch the joopa," Rex told him.

"I'll do my best," he agreed and went down.

Ezra looked at Rex. "Well, what about me," He gestured to Kanan, "and him and Yusei?"

Gregor answered, "You three got the best job of all!" He pulled out a couple rods. "When the line swings around, you'll charge it with this electro-poles." He handed one to Ezra. "Hit the line with the rod, and it'll send a bolt of energy down to the joopa. Do it enough, and you should bring it up to the surface." Kanan didn't looked to thrilled while Ezra activated his pole. Gregor handed one to Kanan commented, "Here's one for you, General."

"Don't call me that," the Jedi retorted. "I was never a general."

"Uh, my mistake," Gregor responded, tapping his head. "Sorry, Commander."

"No, it's not…" Kanan growled. He roughly took the pole and went behind Ezra.

Yusei told the two younger Jedi, "I'll be here to help you two when you need it."

"At least there's one person I trust to keep us safe here," Kanan commented.

It moved some and the line swung a bit and Rex ordered, "Hit it! Now!" Both Kanan and Ezra hit it.

"That's it! That's it!" Gregor cheered while Kanan and Ezra looked at him a bit in confusion while Yusei just looked a bit bored. "Ooh, he didn't like that! Hit him again!" Kanan and Ezra did as they were ordered.

The line moved faster and Rex called, "He's a runnin'." The line changed directions a bit. "Hit that line! Bring him up."

As the line was higher up this time, Ezra tried to get onto the rails to reach, but it was still too far up.

Sabine called, "We're losing the regulator!"

"Full stop, Wolffe!" Rex ordered. "Dig in! This is where we finish the battle!"

The clone commander did as he was ordered and the jolt as they were being pulled nearly knocked Ezra over to the edge, but both Yusei and Ezra caught him. The line was brought down more as the joopa found itself unable to move any further.

"I can't reach it!" Ezra ordered. "Kanan, lift me up!" Kanan got him on his shoulders. He noticed the line getting a bit weaker. "Sabine!"

"I know, I know. Working on it!" she retorted.

The joopa continued to fight and the ground began to crack a bit from the pressure being put on it between the joopa and the tank. Steam blew out a bit, as it leaned down. Luckily, Sabine fixed the regulator.

"Ezra!" Yusei called and threw up the second pole that Kanan had dropped.

The boy caught it and used both to zap the energy line. The ground began to shake and the joopa finally surfaced from the ground. It was giant and roared, Zeb's line within its mouth. Kanan told Ezra to go and the boy jumped off his master's shoulders.

"It is Big Bongo!" Gregor cheered.

After a few seconds, the line and the found were in the perfect spot and Rex shot a blast into the creature's mouth. It then fell to the side and landed on the ground, dead. The rebels ran to look for Zeb, but it seemed like he was gone as well. But suddenly, they heard a muffled coughing.

The mouth opened as Zeb appeared and commented, "What a smell…"

"Ah, Zeb!" Ezra called relieved.

"Nice catch, old-timers," Sabine praised, looking at Rex. The clone captain saluted her.

Gregor laughed. "Yeah! Way to go." He held out a hand to Zeb as the Lasat was coming out. "Now that, that was impressive."

"Impressive?! You almost got my friend eaten!" Kanan retorted.

"Yeah," Zeb agreed and groaned in disgust as he pushed Gregor off. "I was in that thing's mouth!"

"Oh! Head to toe," Gregor responded. He turned Zeb to the creature he was once inside. "But look at you! You brought in our biggest catch ever."

"I… I did?" Zeb questioned. He turned to Spector 1. "Actually, it wasn't so bad, Kanan. I… I knew I had the beast from the beginning." He chuckled. Ezra gave him a thumbs-up while the man crossed his arms. Yusei just shook his head in amusement.

Rex came down to Ezra. "And _you_ are a natural."

Kanan turned to Rex. "We held up our end of the deal, Captain. Now, it's time to get us those coordinates so we can go."

"I'll get them," Rex agreed. "But you might consider staying for dinner." They looked at Gregor and Zeb.

"It's gonna be delicious!" Gregor cheered as Wolffe and Sabine went to the two on the ground.

"That thing tried to eat me. Only fair I get to see how _it_ tastes," Zeb commented.

"Can't say no to that. Right, Kanan?" Ezra asked.

He looked to the side but agreed.


	92. Telling of Tales

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 90: Telling of Tales

It soon fell to where the sun was setting and Kanan was talking to Hera in the Phantom. "Clones, huh?" she questioned. "Well, Yusei was telling the truth. Then again, him and Ahsoka didn't tell us before we left. They're always full of surprises."

"Well, don't get your hopes up," Kanan responded. "The great leader's not coming back with us."

"And you don't want him to," Hera responded. He looked down. "I understand your fears, but I also remember when the Jedi and clones fought side by side. They saved billions of lives, including my own. And remember what Yusei said."

Kanan sighed. "I know," he agreed.

"Then, maybe that's a start," she responded gently. "I gotta get back to these repairs if we're ever going to get out of this system. Signal when you're on route. And remember, Kanan, you can trust Yusei's judgement."

"I know," he answered. She cut off the communications with that.

. . .

Yusei was standing on the railing waiting for Rex with Ezra and Sabine. "I've assembled a list of potential bases and clearance codes and a few protocols that the Imperials still use. Should be of some use."

"Thanks, Rex," Yusei responded.

"They're on our main computer," he stated. "You're gonna need-"

"Data tapes?" Sabine cut in. "I got this." She walked in to do as needed and Yusei followed her at her calling.

Rex walked up to Ezra, patting the boy's shoulder. "You were brave today, kid. You jumped right in there to help. A great Jedi once told me that the best leaders lead by example. You do that well."

"Thanks. I've learned from a great Jedi, too," Ezra looked at his master who was nearby, but looking away, "Kanan."

"Hmm… You know, I don't think he likes me," Rex commented. "Or ever will." He chuckled. "Can't say I blame him. The war left its scars on all of us."

"What about Yusei?" Ezra asked.

"He has his scars. Some scars are from his world that he never talked about too much," Rex replied. "Yusei's just better at hiding him. Even back during the war and while I knew him back, then he always had this innate ability and stubborn will to push down his problems so he can help others with theirs. Sometimes ticked his master off, to be honest. But it also made his master proud to see him so strong and determined to help others, even as a Youngling."

"Really?" Ezra responded.

"Yep," Rex answered. "Yusei and Ahsoka were made Padawans the same day and the same place I first met them, the Battle of Christophsis. And they were the age where they were still supposed to be Younglings, since they were so young. But, after that first battle, I knew they were ready. Especially Yusei. Ahsoka was a risk taker, making her and her master quite the pair. Yusei was a skilled fighter, strategists, and had a will unlike anything I had seen. He listened to advice and took it well. He was everything a great leader needed to be."

"Do you know the trials he took to become a Jedi Knight?" Ezra asked.

"Kid, I don't know much into that sort of stuff. However, I do know Yusei was a rare specialty to the Order. By what I heard, his trials were different than what other's were," Rex explained. "I'm sure Yusei would tell you about it if you asked. But I know it had something to do when he left the war for a bit to protect his home planet."

"When did he do that?" Ezra asked.

"I was about your age, Ezra," came Yusei's voice. He stepped to the boy's side.

"Why did you leave the war? How did you?" Kanan asked, seeming to finally have been paying attention.

Yusei sighed. "I never even told Rex this. But I guess it's time someone knows other than the Jedi Council members who still live, Ahsoka, and Delaia." They looked at him. "I was fifteen at the time. My master and I were fighting General Grievous' fighters and were devising a plan. But that's when Grievous' command ship jumped away. By the direction of the hyperspace jump, we deduced it was heading for my home planet."

"Really?" Kanan responded.

Yusei nodded. "Knowing my planet wasn't near the ability to fight a full scale invasion and they wouldn't be able to tell good from bad if the entire armada came to defend it, my master and I went to Earth alone to defend my home, letting the Council know. We fought for a bit, saving lives and my planet in the process. It didn't take long before Grievous went to shoot my fighter with a few powerful cannons. Before they could fire, though, Ahsoka and her master attacked the cannons and shot them down, saving my life in the process. I thanked them and with that down, Grievous retreated from the planet. We landed for a moment to talk about the situation. Both mine and Ahsoka's masters, Ahsoka, and I agreed there was a chance that Earth would be attacked again. So, we decided, with the approval of the Council, that I would stay on Earth to protect it until I was absolutely needed for the war again. But I was to keep in communication with the Council and tell them every experience I had and everything that happened there. So, I stayed for a while. Three years, nothing big happened. It both relieved and shocked all of us. But on that third year, something finally arose. But it wasn't the Separatist or the Sith."

"What was it?" Kanan asked.

Yusei revealed his Mark of the Dragon. "It started with this. This is called the Mark of the Dragon. It was imprinted on me by a dragon god when I was born and only ended up revealing itself that third year. It also marked me as a Signer, the protector of light and peace. There were five Signers total. When I first got this mark, I only knew of my old friend Jack Atlas. But at the time, we were more enemies in his eyes. He had grown selfish and self centered and it was hard for me to see him like that, but I knew he could change when it was time. Slowly, I discovered two other Signers, being my friends Luna and Akiza. You may have known Luna, Kanan, and her twin, Leo."

"You mean the twins that were accepted later than most?" Kanan questioned. "And the one that became your original Padawan?"

"Yes," Yusei answered. "After we all met and discovered our marks, Akiza not really wanting friends at the time due to her powers-"

"Was this Akiza a Force-user?" Rex asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "On my world, there is a card game we played called Duel Monsters. But to many, it's more a way of life. There were tournaments for it, schools based for it, Duel Monsters was a major thing on my world. And some people, like Akiza, had abilities to make the monsters and cards in it become real and do real damage if they so wished. When Akiza discovered her powers, she was immediately shunned and hated throughout everyone who knew her. It took a lot for me to convince her to trust us and accept friends." Yusei sighed. "Anyway, back to what happened with our marks. Once we discovered it, we learned that we had to fight our counterparts, the Dark Signers. They represented darkness and the Underworld."

"What? So they were the living dead?" Ezra joked.

"They actually were," Yusei replied shocking them. "The Dark Signers were only chosen if you died and had hatred for one of the Signers. And that's when the darkness came into play. The duels we fought against them were literally for our lives. The damage was real and if we lost, our souls would be sent to the Underworld and be lost for all eternity. And it wasn't easy fights either. They had cards that were nearly invincible and there was actually one point that if it wasn't for my duel runner breaking down, I would've lost my life. Of course, in that process I got stabbed in the side with a shard of metal. My foster mother helped with that."

"Foster mother?" Ezra repeated in thought.

"Ezra…" Yusei sighed. "On the day of my birth, an explosion occurred called Zero Reverse. It tore Domino City into two sections: New Domino City and Satellite. But during that explosion, my parents were killed."

"How old were you?" Ezra asked sadly.

"Less than a year," Yusei answered. "If it wasn't for my father sending me off just before the explosion, I wouldn't be here today either."

"Well, at least you are," Rex commented.

"So, can you tell us what your trials were like?" Ezra asked.

"I heard Rex tell you that a was a rare specialty among the Council. On the rarest of occasions, a Jedi Padawan can pass their trials through missions and experiences their put through that can mimic certain areas of each trial. I was one of those rare few. As I had said, I was ordered to give the Council a briefing on what happened while I was at Earth. All in detail. As such, they knew everything that happened. And with all that they heard and I had done, when I returned to Coruscant when I was eighteen, right after we defeated the Dark Signers, they told me I was being marked as a Jedi Knight. I questioned it for a second, myself. I wasn't sure if it was right for me to take that role when I hadn't gone through the official trials. But they convinced me it was the right choice and so, I became a Jedi Knight. It's less than likely you would have pass the trials like me. But now, there's no Jedi Council to oversee a trial."

"Do you think the Jedi will return?" Ezra asked.

"One day, Ezra," Yusei answered. "One day."

Ezra looked at Rex. "Won't you reconsider joining us?"

"You know, I've out-served my purpose for that kind of fighting, I'm afraid," Rex answered. "After the war, I questioned the point of the whole thing. All those men died, and for what?" He looked at Ezra.

"I guess what they thought was right," the boy suggested.


	93. Imperials

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 91: Imperials

Suddenly, Sabine walked out and said, "The clones gave us up. They warned the Empire we're here."

"Wait, what?" Ezra questioned.

"You're mistaken. We would never do that," Rex responded, seeming in genuine shock.

"Oh, I found the binary transmission to the Empire," Sabine retorted holding it up. " _And_ there are messages Ahsoka and Yusei sent to Rex, and he never answered them!"

"What?" Rex responded in completely shock. "I never got any messages from Yusei or Commander Tano." He looked through the list.

Kanan then exclaimed angrily as Wolffe looked away, "I knew it! I told you, they can't be trusted."

"Kanan, wait," Ezra called. His master stopped. The Padawan then asked the clones, "Is this true?"

Rex then seemed to realize something and asked, "Wolffe. What did you do?"

"I… I contacted the Empire," he answered reluctantly. "If they found out that we were helping Jedi, they'd wipe us out."

Yusei looked at Sabine and said, "Sabine, go warn Hera. Tell her to scan for incoming ships." She nodded and ran off.

"I wanted to protect you guys, protect our squad," Wolffe explained.

"The war is over. We are free men," Rex argued. "We can't live under the fear of the Empire for the rest of our lives, Wolffe. That's not freedom."

"You're right," the commander agreed. "They're not our enemy. I'm sorry." Kanan glared.

"Kanan, remember your training," Yusei told him in a whisper.

"How can you push emotion aside so easily?" Kanan asked just as quietly. "Especially in a situation like this."

"I've had years of training, Kanan," Yusei responded. "But you need to learn to keep a clear head all the time. If you have clear head, you can find a way out of situations so much more easier than you have ever known. Because you won't have emotion clouding your judgement. So calm yourself and clear your head from emotion. Trust the Force and use your training." Kanan sighed but nodded.

Suddenly, there were blaster fire and Sabine called, "Yusei! Kanan!"

Yusei jumped up and immediately dodged as blaster shot from a probe droid. Kanan was quickly behind him and dodged another blast that hit the Phantom.

Kanan and Yusei jumped down. Kanan began shooting at it with a pistol, but it was missing over and over. Yusei sensed Rex about to make a shot and immediately used the Force to freeze the probe in place. The blast was fired from Rex and shot right through the droid. The droid then exploded.

Yusei nodded at Rex who mainly had his eyes on Kanan, who just stared at him. Kanan placed his pistol back in its holster and they walked to the remains of the probe.

"How long has this thing been watching us?" Ezra asked.

"Long enough," Yusei answered.

Sabine walked up and Kanan asked her, "How's the Phantom?"

"Well, engine to a direct hit," she answered. "We're not going anywhere until I can fix it."

"I'll help you fix it Sabine," Yusei told her and she nodded in thanks.

"Wait, you mean we're stranded?" Zeb asked worried.

"Yep," Rex answered. "And the Empire's on its way."

. . .

The next day, the tank with the Phantom on its back was on the move again. This time, however, it was away from a sand storm that was approaching. Sabine and Yusei were checking the diagnostics on the damage of the Phantom.

Sabine brought out her communicator and contacted Kanan, "The probe hit us pretty badly. Repairs are going to take a little while longer."

"We don't have much time," Kanan responded. "There's no telling when the Empire will get here. We've got to get off the surface."

Sabine looked out and brought down the scope attached to her helmet. "Well, the Empire's not our only problem. There's a storm coming up behind us."

"If the Empire gets here before we take off, the storm will be the least of our problems," Kanan retorted, but kept a level voice.

They heard Kanan call to Hera over the communicators, "Spectre 1 to Spector 2. Gonna be down here a while longer. Give me some good news. Has the Empire shown up yet?"

"I'm a little busy finishing repairs on the Ghost, but Chopper's been scanning. So far: Nothing," Hera replied. There was moment of silence before she called again, "Star Destroyer just came out of hyperspace. Gonna power down so they can't scan me. Once I finish my repairs, I'll come get you. Good luck down there." She cut off her side of the communications with that.

There was a bit before Yusei and Sabine heard some TIEs coming in and turned as they went to shoot the tank. Yusei and Sabine hurried down and went to where Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan were with the three clones.

"They found us," Sabine stated.

"Guess that search pattern paid off," Ezra commented.

"Battle stations," Rex ordered. Gregor brought over a crate that had some blasters in it and they pulled some out. There were more shots fired outside. They hurried out to survey the situation.

"We're sitting minuks on this thing!" Ezra exclaimed.

"You think so?" Rex questioned. He turned to his fellow clone. "Wolffe, evasive maneuvers."

"Copy that," he responded and he began to turn the tank abruptly. Yusei, Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine ran to the front of the tank; Sabine and Zeb holding their blasters, the three Jedi igniting their lightsaber blades. Shocking Kanan a bit, Yusei pulled a second lightsaber out and ignited it revealing a silver blade.

"A silver blade?" Kanan muttered.

"Whoa…" Ezra muttered in awe as he saw the silver blade. But he was quick to return to the situation at hand.

Kanan then noticed Ezra going down to protect the tank. "Ezra, protect the Phantom!"

"What about the walker?" the boy questioned.

"It can take a hit… I think," Kanan answered. The TIE came towards them, firing and luckily missing.

Rex came up with a rocket launcher and said to Zeb who was firing a gatling blaster, "Try shortening your lead. You're wasting ammo."

"You're welcome to help," the Lasat retorted.

The TIE shot the top of the tank, but merely left a burn mark. Ezra and Rex managed to be missed fairly easily while Gregor came up to the top with them, saying, "Eh, why spoil the fun? We haven't been shot at in years!" The TIE came too close and changed directions.

Sabine retorted to Gregor's comment, "Heh, well, it happens to us every day."

Ezra then asked the clones, "Why doesn't someone man the big gun?"

"It's not good in this situation," Rex explained.

Kanan climbed on top of the Phantom for higher ground, responding to Rex's answer, "Oh? Kind of like you guys." Yusei sighed but he and Ezra joined the other Jedi on top of the Phantom as the TIE was coming around the other way to shoot it.

Rex grinned in amusement before turning to Gregor and tossing him the launcher, asking his fellow clone, "You want the shot?"

"Love to," Gregor answered. He ran towards the front while the three Jedi deflected the blasts. Once it passed over the tank and turned to make another run, Gregor shot a deadly rocket and it hit the TIE, obliterating it.

Rex chuckled. "Gregor, you still got it."

"It's in my blood," he responded.

Ezra jumped down from the Phantom with Yusei, saying, "You know, we make a good team if we all thought together." Yusei shook his head in amusement. That boy just wouldn't give up.

Kanan then said seeming annoyed, "Yeah, tried that once. Didn't work out so well. Now if that storm gets any closer it'll ground us. Sabine, we need the Phantom to fly."

"I'm on it," she agreed. She ran to get to it and Yusei went to help.

As Sabine and Yusei fixed the ship, Kanan kept an eye on the storm and Ezra sat in the turret's seat. Rex walked over and the boy said, "Sorry, I'm in your seat."

Rex walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder while facing the controls. He pointed to each control as he said their names, "The Travis Controls are over here on the left. And the Elevations, on the right."

Ezra looked at him shocked. "Really?" Rex gave him a nod and Ezra swerved the turret around a bit to get a feel for it. He then asked Rex, "So, what was it like to fight in the Clone Wars?"

"I don't think the fighting ever got to Lothal," Rex replied. "I'll tell ya, war was never dull. The General I fought for was among the greatest of the Jedi. I trusted him with my life more times than I can count." He sighed. "And I tried my best to keep that trust."

Sabine then called as they neared finishing repairs, "Alright, with any luck, we could get out of here soon!"

"We can't just leave Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor here," Ezra retorted.

"Well, the Empire is here because of us," Rex responded. "We'll deal with the consequences." Ezra looked unsure.

There was a sound of something metal moving. Wolffe looked in the distance and he saw something, "Enemy contact. Point two-four." He pointed in a direction and they turned to see three AT-AT Walkers coming up in the distance.

Rex and the other clones were seeming quite interested as they reviewed the approaching enemy war machines.

Ezra was quick to comment, "I'm glad you guys are so excited, but those giant death machines are on their way to blow us to bits!" Wolffe and Gregor went to their battle stations while Rex went next to the Jedi standing on the platform above the one they were originally on.

The former captain then ordered, "Wolffe, set vector two-niner-zero."

"Wait," Kanan called, "you're just going to turn and run? Just like that?"

"Well, if you got a better idea, sir, now's the time," Rex responded as he got in the main gun's seat.

"I thought you clones loved to fight," Kanan questioned.

"I do love a battle, but on my terms," Rex responded. "Gregor, drop the joopa! We gotta get moving!"

Gregor groaned in disappointment. "Bye-bye, Big Bongo," he stated before dropping the carcass to the ground.

"Wolffe, turn to one-eight-zero," Rex continued his orders and his commander did as he was told.

"Copy that!" he responded.

Sabine then told Spectre 1 as she and Yusei came out from their repairs, "Kanan, I'm not sure how far we'll get, but I think she'll fly."

"Good enough for me," Kanan responded. He then called the Lasat over the communicator, "Zeb, we're going. Now."

Rex then called, however, "Too late. Walkers are already on top of us."

"He's right, Kanan," Yusei agreed. "They'll just shoot us down."

Kanan then asked as he noticed they were heading towards the storm, "How will going into that storm be any better?"

"The storm will scramble the scanners," Sabine answered. "We'll all be blind."

"But a Jedi won't," Rex added, looking at Kanan.

Kanan looked down for a moment before saying, "Alright, everyone, inside!"

Sabine closed the Phantom before she and everyone else outside went into the main cabin. With that, they hurried into the storm.

They were silent for a few minutes before Ezra said, "We're not going to be able to hide in this storm forever."

"Those things are practically impervious to blasters," Sabine responded.

"Practically," Yusei repeated, implying that they did they a weak point. "They have one weak point in their armor, the neck."

"One well placed shot from the main gun should destroy it," Gregor stated.

"That's all we might get," Rex responded, "one shot."

Zeb began to check with the scanners that were useless. He then stated, "I don't know how we're supposed to shoot something we can't see. I don't even know where the enemy is."

"You don't always have to see something to know where it is," Yusei stated. "If you're willing to trust me, I can get that one shot."

"Master?" Kanan called a bit confused.

"I always trust my general," Rex responded to Yusei.

"I don't really understand. How can you get us a shot you can't see?" Ezra asked.

"As Jedi are taught as Younglings, you don't need to see to know where something is," Yusei explained.

Kanan nodded. "Back at the Temple, I remember training with blast shields in front of our faces while practicing fighting. So we learned to not just trust our eyes. Go for it, Master."

Yusei put his hand out and sensed out to his surrounding passed the storm's horrendous sands and winds. He slowly said, "Prepare to stop." After a second, he called, "Now!" Wolffe pulled them to a full stop.

The others in the cabin looked around nervously as they heard the thudding of the AT-AT Walkers. But nothing happened.

Yusei then called, "Commander Wolffe, circle left, double time." The clone did as he was told. After another second, Yusei ordered, "Full stop!" He did so. The Jedi Knight then came out of his mode. "If what I'm sensing is right, we're surrounded by them."

"What?" Ezra exclaimed.

"You put us right in the middle of them to get a shot," Rex realized. "It's crazy, but it's probably our best chance." He chuckled. "Seems just like you when you would helped General Kenobi in the wars." Yusei gave a small nod.

"Once we fire, we'll reveal our location," Sabine commented. "If we miss, it's all over."

Gregor stood up. "I'll take the shot."

"No, Ezra should take the shot," Kanan cut in.

"Uh, why don't you or Yusei do it?" the boy asked nervously.

"Kanan's right," Rex cut in. "We need one Jedi up there manning the cannon, and another Jedi down here to lead us out of this mess. You three are the only ones who can see in this storm."

"Besides, Ezra," Yusei stated, "I've seen you fight. You rely on your eyes. This is the kind of training a Padawan would go through, especially to master seeing without eyes." Ezra gave a small nod, but still seemed nervous.

"Sabine, spot him," Rex told her. She nodded and went to head out followed by Ezra. Just as they were about to leave, Rex called to Ezra, "Hey, kid," He tossed his trooper helmet over which the Padawan caught, "you might need that. And hang on tight." Ezra nodded with a small smile before he and Sabine hurried out.

Yusei slowly sensed out again, looking for the right target. He then called to Ezra over the helmet's communicator, "Ezra, there's a Walker somewhere around point-five."

"Somewhere _around_ point-five?" the Padawan questioned. "Terrific." He then commented, seeming more to himself, "Targeting scope's useless. I can't see it."

"It doesn't matter. You're not going to see it with your eyes," Kanan stated. "The Walker is there. Trust yourself."

There was a moment of silence before the cannon was shot. There was the sound of an explosion and metal groaning in agony from the Walker before they heard it come down with a slam.

Ezra then said, "Got 'em."

"Wolffe, there's your opening," Kanan told the clone. "Go for it!" The driver didn't waste a second. There was the sound of the other Walkers' firing, but they missing, though just barely.

After a bit, they came back out of the storm. And the ones in the cabin ran out to meet with Ezra and Sabine.

"Great shot, kid," Rex praised. "Now get yourself moving. This is your only chance."

"What? We can't leave now," Ezra retorted.

"We have to get the information they gave us back to the rebellion," Kanan told Ezra as the others, but the three Jedi ran into the Phantom.

Ezra stopped before he entered and looked at Kanan. "The other part of that mission is to bring Rex back with us. We can't just abandon them."

"You're not abandoning anyone," Rex assured. "We're covering your escape." He gestured Ezra towards the Phantom, ordered, "Now, move." Ezra looked down sadly before followed Kanan in, handing Rex back his helmet.

Yusei told Rex, "Rex, no matter what happens to you or us, I'll always be there with you." He held out his hand to Rex.

"Thank you, Yusei," Rex responded. He grabbed it before letting Yusei into the Phantom. Ezra was standing at the edge still, looking down and facing towards the pilot seat of the Phantom. Rex called to the boy, "We're soldiers, Ezra." The Padawan turned to him. "This is what we were born to do." They took to the air.

Kanan was flying the ship while Ezra sat next to Yusei who was in a half meditation. Sabine and Zeb were sitting across from them. Three of the four in the passenger seats were obviously sad, while Yusei was unreadable.

Ezra looked at Kanan and said, "Kanan, you and Yusei know better than anyone. They won't give up. This fight… is gonna be their last."

Kanan stayed silent and contacted Hera about the status. She responded with, "It's too bad about Captain Rex, but at least you got the intel. I'll rendezvous with you shortly."

"Copy that," Kanan responded.

"What are we going to tell Ahsoka? Rex was her friend along with Yusei's, even though he was a clone," Ezra tried again.

They looked at Yusei who still seemed to be in his mode. "Master?" Kanan called. "What do you think we should do?"

Yusei opened his eyes, slow and calm. "Thousands of Clones died in the Clone Wars. And… thousands died after the wars."

"Wait, after?" Kanan questioned.

"Once the clones were decommissioned, Kanan…" Yusei sighed. "Once they were decommissioned, all the clones except those who managed to escape were slaughtered with the cover-up context of treason. Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe are the first three clones I've seen in all my years after the wars ended."

"Kanan, we can't let them die," Ezra stated. "They deserve to live a longer life than this."

The Padawan's master sighed in submittance. "I hate it when he's right," he muttered. He turned to the four rebels in the back, standing up followed by the others. "I've got my problems with clones, but I don't want those men to die." Ezra grinned along with Sabine and Zeb. Yusei gave Kanan a respectful nod.

They turned back and hurried to see the tank on its back legs against the legs of the lead Walker. The guns were pointed down at the old tank that was smoking from the hits it had taken and it was painfully obvious the Walker was about to blow them to bits. Kanan was quick to fire a couple blasts at the side of the Walker.

They flew up to above the head of the other Walker before Yusei, Ezra, and Zeb jumped onto it, the two Jedi putting out their sabers, Yusei with his dual blades. They cut the lit to the inside the Walker off and Zeb ripped it out of place and threw it away. He then jumped down into it and smashed the pilot's heads to the console, knocking them out and tossed them to the side.

Zeb got into a seat commenting, "Roomy."

Yusei got into a seat beside him while Ezra stood behind the Lasat. They then fired at the lead Walker the clones were leaning against and began to blast the Walker in the side, creaking holes in it.

Rex finally got a good shot and blasted the main cannon, hitting the lead Walker in the neck. The Walker came down and a speeder came out from inside it with Kallus and another Stormtrooper behind him, and a Stormtrooper running on foot. Zeb began blasting after the Imperials, chuckling a bit as he did.

Yusei, Ezra, and Zeb came out from the Walker and the clones climbed out of the wrecked tank. They spoke a few words before turning and looking at Yusei and Ezra. They saluted Yusei in respect and Yusei nodded as a symbol of his own. They turned as Hera came down in the Ghost. Hera had an impressed look and Chopper was waving happily.

They boarded the Ghost and all began to speak as Hera flew back towards the Rebel fleet.


	94. Blades

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 92: Blades

Eventually as they flew, Ezra asked, "Hey, Yusei, what was that silver lightsaber?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen one," Kanan stated.

Yusei pulled his out. "Silver lightsabers are rare," he stated. "As you know, each lightsaber color as their meaning and the reason they are linked to that Force user."

"They do?" Ezra questioned.

"Yes," Kanan answered.

"Blue is for the Jedi who protect others," Yusei began. "Green are those who seek peace; Yellow is for those who keep the Sith away and patrol the galaxy; Red are used by the Sith and have no true meaning; Purple is usually for those who were Sith but turned to the Jedi; Orange are the negotiation users; Gold is for those with extremely high skills; Bronze is for those strong Jedi users; Black or Darksabers are for stronger than the Sith users; White is for the light source users and typically are not a part of the light or the dark side; And silver are for those who are calm minded. The most common among Jedi are the green and blues. The reds are obviously the only color the Sith use. The Jedi Sentinels at the Temple usually were the ones with yellow and those were somewhat rare. All others are rare and some extremely rare. I've only heard of one with a gold saber. Similar with the bronze. Other than me, there have only been two others with a silver blade."

"I always saw you with blue," Rex stated. "When did you get the silver?"

"A bit after I joined the rebellion," Yusei explained. "It's honestly quite rare to get a silver blade during your Youngling and Padawan years. And even when you're just a Jedi Knight. Usually, those who get a silver blade, get them after they have had enough experience to earn one."

"I didn't even know there were that many colors," Kanan stated.

"The colors of blades and what they mean were in the Jedi Archives, Kanan," Yusei responded. "But they weren't emphasized a lot. Usually a Youngling would look into them if they got a blade other than blue or green, since those two were more known. I just looked into them as a Youngling because I was curious as to what others colors could mean and be a part of."

"Alright, guys, we're at the rebel fleet," Hera called. "Rex, welcome to the rebellion." She then docked with the lead ship.

They walked around the halls, Yusei staying a bit farther back with Rex. The others paused as they saw Ahsoka in front of them with Delaia. They turned to the rebels who then made way for Rex and Yusei.

Yusei paused next to the Ghost crew and Delaia ran up to him, seeming confused while Rex walked up to Ahsoka. He then stood at attention and greeted Ahsoka, "Commander." Ahsoka walked up to him with a small smile. "You got old."

Ahsoka gave an amused, one laugh chuckle. "Had to happen sometime, Rex." She then hugged him in happiness. Ezra looked at Kanan who shrugged with a small grin.

Rex then told the Togruta as he hugged her back, "I'm glad you're still alive."

They pulled back as Ahsoka responded, "You too."

"Well, I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys," Rex responded and gestured to the Ghost crew.

"Thank you for trusting my friend," Ahsoka told them, mainly directed towards Kanan.

Kanan chuckled. "It wasn't easy." He looked down a bit. "It's still not."

"Nothing worth doing ever is," Yusei told him. They then walked to the command room to introduce Rex to Sato.


	95. One Mission, Yet Another Fight

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 93: One Mission, Yet Another Fight

It was a couple weeks after they got Rex to join the rebellion. At the moment, Rex and Zeb were playing a game on the Ghost with Sabine over on the side next to Chopper. Yusei and Delaia were talking about their own matters over to the side.

"Are you sure, Master? I mean, I've never done a mission without you, yet," the Padawan asked.

"Delaia, you're more than ready. If the Order was still around, I would be having you preparing for the Trials. This is just me having you separate yourself like you would if you were a Jedi Knight. This is to test your independence," Yusei explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," she agreed.

They turned as Kanan and Ezra came in, with Kanan telling his Padawan, "Let's end today's lesson by levitating Chopper."

"If I do, can I drop him?" Ezra asked.

Chopper looked at them and grumbled. That's when Kanan answered, "Sure." Chopper gave a shocked and worried sound while Ezra pumped his fist in excitement.

That's when Rex laughed in success making them shift their attention to him. Rex had just beat Zeb, seemingly again, as he said, "Chalk another one up for the clone." The Lasat groaned but quickly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Rex then told his opponent, "Takes more than brawn to win this game, big guy."

Zeb chuckled again. "Maybe I let you win, old guy."

Ezra and Kanan turned back to their lesson while Sabine whispered something to Chopper. Yusei grinned with Rex and Delaia as Chopper locked himself down to the ship.

Kanan told Ezra, "Come on, Ezra. Focus." Ezra slowly reached out and Chopper's clamps showed signs that it was trying to go up, but nothing. "Focus. Use the Force. Look through the Force. Lift Chopper up. Picture it in your mind." Chopper began grunting a bit more.

After another few seconds, Ezra stopped and exclaimed, "I can't! I can't do it."

"Hey, kid, while you're looking through the Force, don't forget to look with your eyes too," Rex suggested. "The droid's got his feet locked down."

Ezra glared at Chopper who spun his head around happily, his mini-robot arms raised in success. Sabine laughed.

Ezra sighed. "It's not fair."

"Real battles usually aren't," Kanan retorted gently.

Yusei shook his head with a grin. He slowly reached out, however, without any of them noticing, Chopper's feet still locked down. After a couple seconds, Chopper was forcefully detached from the ship and lifted into the air.

They looked at him shocked. Ezra exclaimed, "But how?! His feet were locked down!" Chopper also argued his point.

"No matter the circumstances, size, or anything similar, the Force will help you do things that don't seem possible," Yusei told him. "While you were trying to live Chopper, you were trusting yourself to have the power to lift him. You weren't trusting the Force." The Jedi Knight let the astromech down on the ground. "If you were trusting the Force to help you, I'm certain you would've been able to do it. Chopper was struggling to keep himself locked down, after all."

"I'm surprised you noticed that, Master," Kanan responded.

"I've been a master for three Padawans, including Delaia. You tend to learn how to notice the smallest mistakes a Padawan can make, even if they aren't your own Padawan," Yusei responded. "As you get older and more experienced with teaching Ezra, you'll begin to notice things like that, too."

"Well, the Jedi General I served combined the Force with his wits, and it made him a great warrior," Rex stated.

"Ezra's got plenty of wits. What he needs is more discipline," Kanan told the clone defensively. Ezra sighed while Yusei shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, then you better let a soldier handle that," Rex retorted as Hera walked in.

"Excuse me?" Kanan responded.

"Sabine, I have a mission for you and Chop. Thanks to Captain Rex, I found an old base where we might be able to salvage some much-needed medical supplies. Zeb…" Hera looked at him.

"Hmm. Huh?" he stated, giving her his attention.

"You should go, too," Hera stated.

"Delaia will be joining you as well," Yusei added. He looked at her and she nodded.

"Sounds good. It'll be nice having a mission with Delaia for once," Sabine stated as she and Zeb got up.

"Better find the med supplies quick. Captain Wits is about to need them," Kanan told them.

Rex chuckled. "So _there's_ where the boy's lack of discipline comes from, hmm?"

"You're saying _I_ lack discipline?" Kanan asked while Hera hurried away. Sabine hurried up into the Phantom.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," Rex retorted.

"Here we go again," Ezra commented in annoyance.

Kanan gave a sarcastic, one laugh chuckle. "Funny. But a soldier's discipline can't compare to a Jedi's. It takes far more discipline not to fight."

Yusei walked up to Ezra and whispered, "Go ahead and go with the others. I'll deal with them."

"Thanks," Ezra responded and hurried to leave.

"Oh! So you're just going to ask the Empire to lay down their weapons and give up," Rex argued.

"No, that isn't what I meant," Kanan retorted. "What I meant is that Ezra's gotta learn to stay in the moment, be present." Rex looked towards where Ezra was climbing into the Phantom. "You got it, Ezra?" Ezra was entered the Phantom as Kanan called, "Ezra!"

"I told Ezra to go with them. He shouldn't need to be a part of this argument," Yusei told them. "Now, my friends and I from my homeworld would often settle little arguments like this through a game. So why don't you two play a game to get over this argument?"

Kanan groaned. "Fine."

Rex nodded and they went to play the game.

. . .

Ezra got into the Phantom where Zeb said, "Hey, you weren't assigned this mission." He went to slap the boy on the back of the head, but Ezra merely blocked by pushing it back with his head.

"Yusei suggested I come to get away from Kanan and Rex," Ezra explained.

"Sounds like my master," Delaia stated.

"Besides, I'd rather deal with the dangers out there, than stay in the crossfire here," Ezra added.

"You say that now," Sabine retorted, trailing off. They took off with that.


	96. In the Medical Station

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 94: In the Medical Station

The two Padawans, Lasat, and Mandalorian soon came up on a old station. Ezra looked at it in somewhat of awe. "What is this place?" he asked.

"It's an old Republic medical station, abandoned after the Clone Wars," Sabine explained. Then came up on an entrance and the Mandalorian sent in the codes. The door opened, dust from not being opened in years falling off. "What do you know? Rex's codes worked."

They flew in and landed on the docking bay's floor as the door closed, leaving the area almost pitch black. They stepped out with Chopper igniting his light. He grumbled a bit in fear making Ezra and Delaia look at him.

"Oh, come on, Chop. It's not so creepy," Ezra responded. "Just dark. Nothing we can't handle." Sabine began to walk towards the hallway and Chopper followed.

"Wait. You actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can?" Zeb asked Ezra.

"Yeah. Sort of. I'm learning," the male Padawan answered.

They walked to the entrance to the hallway. Sabine pressed the button only for nothing to happen. Sabine commented, "Yep. I was afraid of this. No power." She looked at Zeb.

"I'm on it," he said. He forced open the doorway and held it open to a wrecked hallway. They all stepped through before Zeb let it shut again behind him. They walked through the dark halls.

After a few seconds, Sabine stopped at a wall and began panting her signature on it. Ezra called, "Sabine, hurry up."

As she finished, she flipped to the side, hearing something. Delaia ran over. "You hear something, Sabine?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"I sensed something," Delaia answered. "We should probably get what we need and get out of here. Before something happens that we don't want."

"R-Right," Sabine agreed and they caught up to the others. They soon reached the command center. "Well, this is the command center. Or what's left of it." She walked over to the main terminal with Delaia.

"This might make a good base for us," Ezra commented.

"No thanks, Ezra," Delaia responded.

"She's right. This place looks like it's about to fall apart," Sabine agreed.

"We'll find the right base when it's time, Ezra," Delaia assured. "Just be patient and trust the Force to guide us to the right one."

"Chopper!" Sabine called. He came over. "Power it up." He powered up the entire station. "I didn't mean the whole station. I meant this control panel." Chopper grunted an argument. Sabine punched in a few codes to get everything in order before telling the droid, "Okay, Chopper, shut everything else off except for this one terminal." He reluctantly did so. Sabine looked through the files. "Hmm. Got the inventory files, but most are corrupted, unreadable. I can't tell where the med supplies are, or if they even exist."

"So, change of plans, then," Ezra stated, igniting his lightsaber. "Chopper stays here, repairs the files, while we search for the supplies."

"Well, it's worth an attempt," Delaia stated, igniting her blade for more light.

"I guess," Sabine agreed.

As they walked, Zeb asked Ezra, "Why don't you put those Jedi powers to use finding the medical supplies so we can get out of here?"

"It doesn't work like that, Zeb," Delaia cut in.

"But I don't need my Jedi powers to find them before you do," Ezra added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeb asked.

They stopped as Ezra did and as he turned to Zeb, retracting his blade. "Well, generally it means I'm more perceptive, I can think on my feet, and I'm faster."

"Hmm. Really?" Zeb responded, getting tense and frustrated.

Delaia and Sabine stopped next to them. "I don't care which one of you finds them first, as long as you find them," Sabine stated.

"So find them instead of acting like a couple of children," Delaia ordered.

"I'll find them first," Ezra stated and ran to look for them.

Delaia and Sabine walked to follow him while Zeb stayed in place for a moment, growling. He then said, "Cocky kid. Gonna run right past him!" He was quick to bolt to catch up to Ezra who was pretty far ahead.

They turned a corner where Zeb was catching up to Ezra. The two girls came around the corner as Ezra pushed a stack of crates on top of Zeb.

"So not fair," Zeb snapped at Ezra.

Ezra chuckled. "Fights rarely are. Next time, keep your head down and you won't get hit." Just as he said that, he smacked his head on a leaning metal bar, sending him to the ground. He held his forehead and groaned a bit as Sabine and Delaia came up above him.

The two woman then said in unison, "You were saying?"

"Be quiet," Ezra grumbled.

"You're right, Delaia. Like a couple of children," Sabine stated with a small laugh.

Delaia laughed back. "Come on, you guys. We need to get the supplies and get out of here." She held Ezra up while picking the crates off of Zeb and having Sabine help him up.

"Thanks, Delaia," Zeb responded.

"No problem," she answered.

"Come on," Ezra suggested.

Suddenly, Ezra got a communication from Chopper that repeated over and over again. "It's Chopper," he said and they stopped as Ezra called back to the droid, "Say again. You… You need help?" No response.

"What's going on?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like Chopper said he needed help," Ezra replied.

"Well, better get back up to the command center," Sabine stated and began to walk down the hall.

"How about a shortcut?" Ezra suggested, setting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. They looked up and saw a vent shaft. He jumped up and into the shaft.

"Can't we go back the way we came?" Zeb asked.

"Uh, that'll take too long. Chopper's in trouble," Ezra replied.

Delaia hopped into the shaft after Ezra and Zeb helped Sabine in. They began to crawl through, not hearing Zeb struggling. After a bit, they reached the right hallway and came out of the shaft.

Ezra called, "Chopper!" There was a light heading down the left side of the hall. "Chopper, where are you?!" There was a grunting sound with what seemed like a small droid hidden the the darkness with a red eye.

"Chopper?" Sabine questioned.

It then showed itself to be a strange looking droid, similar to a probe droid. "What. Is that?" Ezra asked.

"Looks like a probe droid?" Delaia suggested, unsure.

A woman in complete black with her face masked came up, the droid climbing on her arm, as she said, "My pet told me you were here. I've been searching for you for some time."

"A bounty hunter?" Ezra suggested.

"Guess again," she replied and ignited her red glowing blade.

Delaia gasped with Ezra and both ignited their blades.


	97. Inquisitors- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 95: Inquisitors- Part 1

"A bounty hunter?" Ezra suggested.

"Guess again," she replied and ignited her red glowing blade.

Delaia gasped with Ezra and both ignited their blades.

They backed up a bit as the woman neared. Delaia commented, "You're an Inquisitor."

"Oh, good. I won't have to explain it to you," the woman replied. "So, you know what comes next."

"Run!" Sabine ordered and fired a couple blasts at the Inquisitor.

The new Inquisitor's one little droid turned to three and they kept trying to grab onto the three as they ran through the halls. Delaia was helping Sabine keep the droids off of her while Ezra went to attack the Inquisitor.

Ezra and the Inquisitor deflected a couple of each other's assaults before Ezra was pushed back a bit. The Inquisitor ignited the other side of her double blade before activating its spinning capability.

"Like Kanan said, it's never a fair fight," Ezra commented.

One of the droids grabbed onto Sabine's arm and began to shock her. Delaia used the Force and yanked it off. She threw it at the Inquisitor who managed to dodge it. The Inquisitor continued to attack Ezra who hopped onto a fallen crate. But just as he dodged a slice at his feet, the female Inquisitor kicked him back, making him land next to Sabine and Delaia.

"We need to find Zeb and Chopper," Sabine stated.

"Right," Delaia stated, helping Ezra up. "This way!"

They ran down the halls a bit and when they turned a corner at a three way, they froze for a moment to see another, male Inquisitor lighting up his blade.

"Not who we're looking for," Ezra commented. They ran back and into the hall that was directly across from the one they came from. "How many of these guys are there?!"

"Two!" Sabine answered.

They reached a closed door and Sabine went to open it. Meanwhile both Ezra and Delaia stood at ready as the Inquisitors neared. Sabine opened the door and called as she ran, "Go, go! Go, go!" They ran for it.

That's when the female used the Force to stop Ezra from moving forward. A couple of the droid came and grabbed him, beginning to drag him back to the Inquisitors. Delaia immediately turned and threw the female Inquisitor back with the Force. Ezra was still being dragged, though, by the droids.

The male, however, grabbed Delaia by the throat as the female stood up. The female was quick to yank Delaia over to her and out of the male's grip.

"No!" Sabine exclaimed running back.

Ezra and Delaia got passed the doorway where they were held. Ezra managed to get to his knees and called to Sabine, "Sabine, run!" He then forced himself to stab his lightsaber into the door's panel and locked it shut. He stood up and turned as the female kept hold of Delaia.

The female, however, used the Force for him as well and locked him against the door. "Both of you… doing such noble acts. Just like a Jedi."

"I'm learning," Ezra responded as the droids pinned him down. She took his lightsaber.

"But not quite enough," the female replied.

The male Inquisitor went to slice Ezra but the female stopped him with her blade. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"The kill is mine," the male demanded.

"You _are_ short-sighted. We will use these two as bait to draw in the others," the female responded. "Now find the other girl."

"No!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Leave her out of this!" Delaia followed as she was forced next to Ezra.

The male Inquisitor walked away to do as he was told, two of the droids following. The female Padawan went to try to throw the female Inquisitor back, but the Inquisitor was quick to focus her Force energy on Delaia to keep her still.

"You are stubborn to protect others," she stated. "Much like a Jedi known as Yusei Fudo." Delaia went a bit wide eyed and the woman laughed a bit. The Inquisitor looked at both of them. "Now, we three are going to have a talk. And if you're good, maybe some of your friends will survive." The two Jedi glared a bit.

. . .

Sabine ran through the halls, calling for Zeb as she did. She came to a crossway and turned down one side to see Zeb still stuck in the vent. She groaned. "Zeb!"

"I don't want to die this way. I'm the last of my kind," he commented, seeming to himself, as he swung his legs back and forth. Sabine grabbed onto his legs and swung a bit before jumping a bit, latching back on, and bringing both of them to the ground.

They were quick to stand up, Zeb asked, "What's going on? I heard blasts."

Sabine panted a bit before saying, "They've got Ezra and Delaia."

"Who's got Ezra and Delaia?" Zeb asked alert.

"Inquisitors. Two of them," Sabine answered.

Zeb sighed. "One was bad enough. We need to get Kanan and Yusei."

"No. If we send a signal, we could compromise the fleet. We have to try and save Ezra and Delaia ourselves," Sabine retorted.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Zeb asked.

"I-I-I'm working on it," Sabine replied, obviously unsure by her stuttering.


	98. Inquisitors- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 96: Inquisitors- Part 2

Delaia and Ezra were cuffed and pushed into onto the ground in the command center. The female Inquisitor was perched on top of the center console, holding Ezra and Delaia's lightsabers in her hands.

"You handle a lightsaber well, young ones," the female stated as she climbed down and stood in front of them.

"Well, we've got some time, if you wanted a lesson," Delaia responded.

The woman finally pulled back her mask to reveal a Mirialan. She looked at Ezra and Delaia, a smug grin plastered on her face. "You both have great potential, but perhaps it is I who might teach you, as your master, boy, never achieved the rank of Jedi Knight." She sat in a chair across from them. "Did he?"

"Maybe not, but he took out the last Inquisitor. So I think I'll just stick with him," Ezra replied.

"Yes, the death of the Grand Inquisitor was a surprise to all. Yet, it does present the rest of us with new opportunities," the female Inquisitor replied as she ignited his lightsaber's blade. She got up and pointed the lightsaber close to his face. "There are many hunting you now," she then got close to him and neared the lightsaber more to his neck, sideways, "all intent on kill you and your master. Does that frighten you?"

Ezra scoffed. "If you were going to kill me, you'd have already done it."

The Inquisitor pulled back. "Kill you? I have no plans to kill either of you. Yet." She looked at Delaia, who gave her emotionless eyes. "The question is, who taught such a pretty one like you? Hm?"

"I taught myself," Delaia lied, she was trying to avoid any eye contact, though. After all, there was a chance this woman may recognize her easier from the Temple if they made eye contact.

"Oh really?" the female Inquisitor responded, seeming unbelieving. "Why don't you look me in the eye?" Delaia didn't budge. "I don't sense fear. I don't sense any emotion really. You have clearly been taught to push emotion aside well. By an experienced master." She forced Delaia to make eye contact.

"Leave her alone!" Ezra ordered.

The Inquisitor didn't show any signs of backing down in her search, however, and studied Delaia like she was studying a dissected frog. "Oh? I see now. You're Delaia Moon. You were saved from the Temple by Yusei Fudo about fourteen years ago. No wonder you're so much like him. He raised you, didn't he?" Delaia stayed silent. "Delaia Moon… A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman. With the fact that Yusei raised you, did he train you?" Delaia stayed silent.

"Back away from her!" Ezra ordered.

The female Inquisitor pulled back from Delaia and looked at Ezra. Delaia told Ezra, "Ezra, don't say anything to her. She's just wanting to get us riled up and able to cooperate easier. Do what a Jedi would do in this situation: Suppress emotions and do what is right."

"Right," he agreed and went silent while the Inquisitor glared in frustration, sitting back in the seat.

. . .

The male Inquisitor walked through the halls, searching for Sabine with two of the female Inquisitor's droids. They came to a four-way intersection when he sensed something.

A bit farther into the hall, hidden behind some crates, Zeb and Sabine sat silently. Sabine held a remote igniter in her hand, as mini bombs were attached to crates not too far from them.

"Your fear betrays you," the male Inquisitor stated as he walked towards them. He walked passed the bombs a bit before stopping.

"Come on," Zeb whispered to Sabine.

She pressed the button, but nothing happened. "It's not working!" she exclaimed as she pressed the button a couple more times in fright. They looked around the corner and saw the male Inquisitor lifting the bombs as they went back to preparing to blow up and threw them at the two rebels. "Run!"

They exploded just as the two rebels passed into the next hallway, sending them flying forward. Sabine hit the wall and was immediately knocked out cold, her helmet falling off her head. Zeb was sent flying into the next room.

The male Inquisitor walked up to the unconscious Mandalorian and slung her over his shoulder. He turned to the two droids. "The other is yours. Do as you will." He walked away with that as the two droids flew into the room.

Zeb slowly came out of his unconscious state and stood up. He looked around the crates and saw the droids flying in. He hid behind the crates again, being ever silent. He looked around one side, but as he turned to the other, be barely managed to catch one of the droids in his hand. It began to electrocute him, and he let go with one hand before it stopped. As soon as it did, he threw it at a crate where it stopped itself from smashing in. It flew off and the other came behind him.

The one behind him latched onto his head and when he went to yank it off, the other grabbed onto his forearm. He smashed his forearm against a crate, destroying it. He then turned to a lower crate and bashed the one on his head into it. It destroyed it and he was a bit in a daze for a couple moments.

When he came out of it, he swept the wrecked droid aside to see the crate he had just banged his head on was for medical supplies. He sighed, "Oh. _Now_ I find the supplies…" He grabbed the crate and dragged it out.

When he reached the hallway, he looked around only to notice Sabine's helmet lying there.

. . .

"Why can you just not cooperate?" the female Inquisitor asked as she tried to use the Force to look through Ezra's mind, making the boy groan in pain. "Why do you compel me to inflict pain?" She let go and went up close to him. She turned his face to him. "You know we'll find the others, so why not just tell me where they are?"

"Because unlike you, we can shut up. You're like a broken protocol droid," Ezra replied.

"Shh…" she whispered, placing a finger to his lips. She stood up. "Hmm. You both hide your fear well. Poor children. If only you had the power to protect your friends."

"Shows what you know," Ezra responded. "I'm growing more powerful every day."

"Unfortunate there's no one left to train you," the Inquisitor replied. She turned away from the two Padawans. "The Jedi of old are dead."

"Not all of 'em," Ezra retorted. Delaia kicked him.

"We know about Yusei Fudo and Ahsoka Tano," the Mirialan Inquisitor stated.

"Who… are they?" Ezra tried to pass.

"As pretty as you are-" the Inquisitor paused as Ezra questioned her word choice.

"What?"

She the continued, pointing her red lightsaber at Ezra, "I only need you two alive. That doesn't mean in one piece. Now, where's Yusei Fudo and Ahsoka Tano?" They glared at her in defiance.

. . .

Zeb ran through the halls, medical supply crate in tow. He looked down a hall and stopped. "Chopper!" he exclaimed. The droid was lying on the ground unmoving. He set the crate down and kneeled next to the astromech, asking, "What'd they do to you?" He slammed his fist hard of Chopper and the astromech gave sounds that he was waking up. Zeb set Chopper back upright. He spun around a bit, his mini arms pointing in different directions like he was preparing for a fight. He then turned to Zeb calm and said a few things, but Zeb clearly couldn't understand what he was saying. "You know I don't understand what you're saying." Chopper said a few other things. "Ah! Just come with me. I need your help." He grabbed the crate and they walked back towards the docking bay, Chopper making sounds that seemed like he was laughing. "Will you just be quiet?!" He stopped. "I need your help." Chopper responded a bit as they walked through the halls.

. . .

Delaia, Ezra, and the female Inquisitor flipped to the doorway as Sabine walked in being closely tailed by the male Inquisitor. The male Inquisitor then shoved Sabine to the ground next to Delaia.

"What has the boy and girl revealed?" the male Inquisitor asked the female.

"Nothing that I wish to share," she answered. She looked at the three captives. "Contact your rebel friends and bring them here. That's all I ask."

"Let us think about that," Ezra began.

He then said at the same time as Delaia, "Uh, no."

She pointed her lightsaber at them. "Contact your friends."

"We're not talking to you right now," Ezra retorted.

The two Padawans looked at Sabine and the female of the two asked, "Sabine, where's Zeb?"

"We tried to fight, but Zeb never had a chance," she replied sadly.

"What are you saying?" Ezra asked.

The female Inquisitor answered for her, "Your friend is dead."

. . .

At the docking bay, Zeb was putting the crate in the Phantom. Chopper then said a few things. Zeb came out and asked, "You _are_ mocking me, right?" The astromech answered with what seemed like a nod, but Zeb couldn't understand. "I can never tell. Everyone seems to know everything these days. Truth is, I don't really stand a chance going in alone, much less with you." Chopper made a growling sound. "If we leave this space station, we will never see those kids again. I came here with them, and I'm not leaving without them."

. . .

Sabine, Delaia, and Ezra were shocked as a communication over Ezra's com called, "Hello, Spectre 6, come in. Uh, do you read? This is Commander Meiloorun." The three gave a shocked look.

"Answer him," the male Inquisitor ordered.

"Uh, Commander Meiloorun. Yes. Yes, I can hear you," Sabine responded to the person over the coms, no doubt it being Zeb.

"You missed your check in," he stated. "Am I correct in assuming mechanical difficulties have your craft stranded again, and you're in need of help with repairs?"

"Answer him," the female Inquisitor ordered.

"Commander, we, uh, we can handle everything. No need for you or the others," Sabine told the fake commander.

The male Inquisitor grabbed Sabine and held her up, his red blade at her throat. Ezra was quick to call over the com to the alias of Zeb, "No, Commander. We changed our mind. We could use some help. Bring Kanan, and you'd better bring Ahsoka and Yusei, too." The male Inquisitor retracted his blade and shoved Sabine back to the ground.

"Very well," the 'commander' replied. "Meet you in Bay 6. And don't worry. We'll fix everything. Just keep your chin up and it'll be all fine." The three captives looked at each other, hidden confusion on their faces.

They were then forced to follow the two Inquisitors, the female in front and the male in back. They walked towards the bay and the female Inquisitor said, "Once we have the others, we'll dispose of them all." They reached the door and the woman opened it, as she said, "Very slowly."

They opened the bay's doors, its shield in place to ensure no one could get sucked out. They walked for a moment with that.

In the quietest of voices, Ezra whispered, "Chin up. Chin up? What does that mean?" He looked up in confusion only to see Zeb on the ceiling in the Phantom. "Oh…" He quietly cleared his throat and the two human girls looked at him. He gestured with his head and they were a bit in awe and shock to see Zeb wave at them. They looked back at each other and nodded.

The droid on the female Inquisitor's shoulder told its master of the situation. Zeb then dropped the Phantom down.

"Go!" Delaia ordered and they ran out of the way.

Zeb began firing at the Inquisitors, who deflected the shots with their lightsabers. Ezra and Delaia used the Force and took their lightsabers back. They both ignited it, in a ready stance. Zeb swung the Phantom around, stilling firing at the Inquisitors. He opened the back door and the three humans jumped into the Phantom. He went to fly out of the bay and back into space when the Inquisitors pulled them to a stop. The female, while helping hold the ship, went and began to close the cargo bay doors.

"The doors are closing!" Zeb exclaimed.

Sabine began to fire at the male Inquisitors, making him stop focusing on the Force to deflect the blasts. The female Inquisitor growled and stated, "I can't hold them alone!" Zeb kicked up the boosters and the female was forced to let go. Ezra told Zeb to go and they flew out, the door to the Phantom closing behind them.

As they flew, the three humans went to the Lasat. "We made it," Ezra stated.

"Good plan, Zeb," Delaia praised.

"Let's not get all emotional," he responded. "It wasn't a big deal. But I did save all of you and got some medical supplies _by myself_." Chopper gave a small argument. "Yeah, you helped a little, Chopper." He gave a happy sound.

They soon reached the fleet and they docked with the Ghost.

In the Ghost, Kanan had just won a game against Rex. Yusei was watching, seeming a bit pleased with the two having another way of fighting that was more enjoyable than most other ways. Hera was over to the side, watching as well.

"I win," Kanan proclaimed.

Rex rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like you can be disciplined when you set your mind to it."

Hera began to try to cover a laugh as Kanan asked, "What? Wait. Are you trying to say you're teaching me a lesson?"

"There are many ways to find victory," Rex replied.

"I'm not sure if I like you more or less now," Kanan grumbled. The door to the Phantom opened and they turned as Kanan commented, "Speaking of lack of discipline." Ezra slid down the ladder quickly followed by Delaia. "Ezra, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do, about the two Inquisitors we just ran into," he responded.

"Inquisitor?!" Kanan exclaimed while the other three adults went on alert.

"Yes. Two," Sabine stated walking up. Zeb came down the ladder. "We got lucky. Zeb saved us. Without him, uh, things could have been bad."

"Well done, soldier," Rex praised.

"It was a group effort," Zeb responded, setting the crate of medical supplies down. "Those Inquisitors are nasty business. Kanna, why didn't you tell us there were more of them?" Kanan was just in shock and at a loss for words.

Hera told them, "Commander Sato is going to need a full report on this."

"Well, we did the medical supplies. Some of them," Delaia stated, the last part seeming a bit disappointed.

"That's good news," Yusei assured. "We'll meet you four on the command deck." They nodded and headed over.

Ezra paused at the door. "Kanan, they knew about Ahsoka. And they knew about you, too, Yusei."

"I'll tell Ahsoka," Yusei responded. Ezra nodded and left. They turned to Kanan who was leaning on the table, in distressed thoughts.

Hera set a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "Did you know there was more than one?"

Kanan shook his head. "No, I didn't." He looked at Yusei. "Did you know?"

"No," Yusei answered honestly. "I had only known of the Grand Inquisitor. I had heard rumors of more, but I had only thought and hoped they were just rumors."

"Do you think Ahsoka knows?" Kanan asked.

"I honestly don't know," Rex answered and Yusei shook his head to say he didn't know either.

"We really have no idea what we're up against," Kanan commented, distressed.


	99. Cards and Warnings

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 97: Cards and Warnings

 _Yusei arrived in an abandoned street and turned to a man who stood across from him. A woman stood next to the male Signer as purple flames surrounded the premises in the shape of a spider._

" _Let us duel," the opponent stated._

" _I'll go first, Roman," Yusei declared drawing his card. "I summon Shield Wing (Attack 0/ Defense 900) in defense mode and end my turn."_

" _I draw," the opponent, Roman, called. "First I activate the field spell, Spider Web." A dome made of multicolored webs formed over the field. "I then special summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon (Attack 0/ Defense 0) via its own effect. Then I summon Dark Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I use Dark Spider's effect to raise Spider Cocoon's level to 7."_

 _Roman called, "I dark tune my Dark Spider with my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Come forth, Underground Arachnid (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200)! Now I use its effect to equip itself with your Shield Wing!" A web wrapped around Shield Wing and forced it into the spider, locking it in place. "Underground Arachnid, attack Yusei directly!" The attack hit and sent Yusei back while dropping his life points to 1600. "I set one face down and end my turn."_

 _Yusei got back to his feet and he drew his card. Obviously shocking the woman, though, Yusei acted perfectly fine and like he didn't feel any pain. He then called, "I summon Road Synchron (Attack 1600/ Defense 800). Then I activate One for One. By sending my Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Tuning Supporter (Attack 100/ Defense 300) from my hand. Then I use Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability from my graveyard. Now since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can summon my Hedgehog straight to the field. Now I use Tuning Supporter's effect to change its level to two as I'm about to synchro summon. So I tune my three monsters. I synchro summon, Road Warrior (Attack 3000/ Defense 1500)! Now due to Tuning Supporter's effect, I can draw one card. Road Warrior, attack Underground Arachnid!" The attack hit but the Arachnid used Shield Wing to have it get destroyed instead but Roman's life points fell to 600. Yet at the same time, Road Warrior was suspended in webs and forced into defense mode._

" _Next turn, I will be able to use Underground Arachnid's effect and equip itself with your Road Warrior. Which means I can attack you once more and finish this," Roman explained confidently._

" _I use Road Warrior's effect to special summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," Yusei continued. "Next I use Turbo Booster's effect. By tributing it, I can destroy your Underground Arachnid." As said, Roman's monster was destroyed._

 _The woman and Yusei spotted two boys running over to cheer for Yusei. This gave the two a reason to fear for the boys' safety._

" _I activate Altar of the Bound Deity! On each of my standby phases, I can place one counter on my card for each defense position monster on the field. When it has four or more counters, I can send this card to the graveyard and special summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck," Roman explained. "I draw!" Roman called to begin his turn while drawing the card. One of the torches lit up on the Altar as it gained its first Earthbound Immortal Counter. "I summon Ground Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 1500) in defense mode. I set one face down and end my turn."_

' _That's one more counter for Roman's alter. I need to lessen the amount of Roman's defense position monsters. But if I destroy them in battle, Spider Web will switch my monster to defense mode,' Yusei thought. "I use the effect of Road Warrior to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck," he declared._

" _I use Ground Spider's effect to switch your Speed Warrior into defense position," Roman fought._

" _I activate Advance Draw! By releasing Road Warrior, I can draw two cards," Yusei retorted._

" _A desperate move in order to lessen the amount of defense mode monsters," Roman stated._

" _Next I release my Speed Warrior to special summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) and use its effect to increase its attack by Speed Warrior's attack (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100)!" Yusei declared. "Now Turret Warrior, attack Ground Spider!" The attack succeeded, though Spider Web switched Turret Warrior to defense mode. "I end my turn with one face down."_

 _The woman looked and saw two older adults, one man and one woman, arrive at the flaming geoglyph and entered a building to get a better view. "Martha, Trudge, those boys will be sacrificed if the Earthbound Immortal is summoned!" she informed them._

" _Yusei, stop playing around and save the children!" the older woman, Martha by the looks of it, yelled at him._

 _Roman began his turn and the second flame lit up on the Altar. "I am impressed that you stopped me from getting all four counters this turn, but it was all in vain. I activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! This allows me to place the final two counters on the Altar at the cost of half of my life points," he declared as his life points fell to 1700. Yusei tensed as the shrine imploded and a blast of a purple beam shot into the sky. Inside the beam, the Earthbound Immortal heart appeared and began to beat as it sucked up the black fog. "This black fog contains the souls of the Satellite residents which I am now using to summon my mighty Immortal."_

 _Yusei looked over at the boys who were beginning to transfigure into purple light. Suddenly, another, blonde man ramped over the fire and got to the two boys. He dismounted his runner before using his mark to prevent the boys from being sacrificed. Yusei was obviously relieved._

" _You may have saved two, but I can still call out my god. I summon forth, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" Roman called. A large, black and glow red spider rose up from the sea of purple flames. It stood behind Roman and higher than all the nearby buildings._

" _Yusei, hurry up and crush this Dark Signer!" Jack told him._

 _Roman laughed. "You are all naïve at the regards to facing an Earthbound Immortal. My Earthbound Immortal stands above all else, just like the ultimate energy of Ener-D," he said._

 _. . . ._

Ezra's eyes snapped open and he looked around to see himself in his room. _'What was that? A vision of the past or something?'_ He shook his head. _'I need to talk to Yusei. Kanan probably won't have a clue.'_

Ezra walked out of his room and went towards Yusei's. He knocked but didn't get an answer. He opened it, calling, "Uh, Yusei?" No one was inside. But there was some _thing_ in there: A stack of what appeared to be strange cards on the bedside table.

Ezra walked up to it and heard a roar of some kind as he touched the top of the stack. He pulled it off and saw it was a white decorated card with a strange, white creature as a picture. On the bottom were numbers next to letters of some kind, but Ezra couldn't read the language. He looked at it curiously. He then turned to the rest of the cards and picked the entire deck up. He looked through them a bit shocked at each one.

"Those are Duel Monsters cards," came Yusei's voice from the doorway.

Ezra flipped to the Jedi Knight. "S-Sorry, Yusei. I came to talk to you about something I saw last night and wound up looking at these," he explained as Yusei walked in. "You said these were something called Duel Monsters cards?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered. "Delaia has her own deck as well. They come from my world. It's the game I told you guys about when we first found Rex." Ezra handed the cards back. "Now, what did you see that you wanted to talk to me about it? Why not Kanan?"

"Because it seemed like a vision. But it didn't see like one for the future," Ezra responded.

"A past vision," Yusei stated.

"Yeah," Ezra agreed. "I wasn't sure if Kanan would be the right one to go to. Especially since it was about you dueling some guy called a Dark Signer, who had this giant spider monster thing, in an abandoned street."

"That happened a long time ago," Yusei told him. "I actually wasn't that much older than you."

"Really?" Ezra responded.

"I was eighteen when I faced that Dark Signer," Yusei answered. "The Dark Signer's name was Roman Goodwin. My father knew him before they both died during Zero Reverse. My father's soul was trapped in the Ener-D while Roman's was brought back to be a Dark Signer to fight against me. I had two duels against him including that one. On my world, Duel Monsters isn't just a game, it's a way of life to some."

"I wish I could see your world," Ezra stated. "It seems pretty cool to have a game like that."

"It's had its fair share of difficulties," Yusei responded. "But it did turn out alright in the end. And my cards are proof that I'm still connected to the friends I made there. Because I made friendships through that game that'll last longer than I will ever live."

"And what about the friendships you made in the rebellion?" Ezra asked.

Yusei grinned. "It's the same with those." He set his deck in a slot under the bed. "Maybe one day I can teach you the basics of Duel Monsters and you can face Delaia. Be warned, she doesn't like to go easy."

"I wouldn't ask her to," Ezra responded with a chuckle.

"Well, with her skill, you might want to if you ever face her," Yusei responded. "Now come on, we need to get to the others at the command deck. We need to figure out how to get those supplies to those people on Ibaar."

"Right," Ezra agreed.

They walked out and Yusei asked the Padawan, "After your little trip with Hondo the other day, how are you feeling?"

"Kanan told you about that, huh?" Ezra replied.

Yusei asked, "Are you surprised?"

Ezra shrugged. "Not really."

"Ezra, I will warn you: don't trust Hondo," Yusei told him.

"Why?" the boy questioned.

"He's told me and Ahsoka several times, his mood is based on profit. When Ahsoka and I were Padawans, he tried to kill several Younglings and us for kyber crystals. Eventually took Ahsoka and I prisoner and were going to sell us to the highest bidder," Yusei explained, shocking the boy. "Just be careful around him. He may have his sides where he's helpful, but if he doesn't find you useful in making a profit or you get in his way, you're as good as dead to him."

"I'll remember that," Ezra agreed.

"Please do," Yusei responded and they entered the command center to talk about the blockade.


	100. Shantipole

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 98: Shantipole

Yusei and Ezra stepped in where the others were waiting. Hera stated, "We must finish this mission. If we try again with our two remaining transports, I _know_ I can get at least one through."

"We don't have much time. The people of Ibaar won't last another rotation without our help," Kanan stated.

"We do need to try again," Yusei agreed. "But even the entire fleet is no match for that blockade. We need to think this through before we go in for an attack."

"There is an alternative," Rex stated. "I've been in contact with an engineer who has no love for the Empire, and who claims to have built a heavy assault starfighter. A blockade buster."

"What's the problem?" Delaia asked. "Can't we just get it?"

"Ship Master Quarrie will only discuss his ship in person on the planet Shantipole," Rex explained.

"Shantipole?" a starfighter pilot cut in.

"Every star pilot in the galaxy knows it's a one-way trip," his friend added.

"Hera will go," Kanan decided.

"Kanan, no! I… I got to lead the next run on the blockade," Hera argued.

"If that fighter gives us a better chance for Ibaar, then we have to get it," Kanan reasoned. "And no one else is volunteering to go. And I know you will." He looked at Sato. "What do you say, Commander?" Sato nodded with Kanan nodding back. He turned back to Hera who gave a look of giving in.

"Delaia will accompany you, Hera," Yusei told her. "Delaia is skilled with flying starfighters and working with them as well. She could be of some assistance should you need it. Sabine, Zeb, you go with her too."

They nodded and followed Hera out. Kanan, Yusei, Ezra, and Chopper went to the Ghost as well. They were quick to arrive at Shantipole where the female Padawan, Twi'lek, Mandalorian, and Lasat left in the Phantom.

Kanan was getting ready to take off when Ezra popped up and said, "So… I guess that makes me co-pilot." He hopped into the co-pilot's chair. Chopper argued and Ezra told him, "I called it. I'm in the chair. I'm co-pilot." They began to get into a somewhat physical fight and Ezra requested his master, "Kanan, will you tell him I'm co-pilot?!"

"You're co-irritating me, _both_ of you," the master retorted. "Besides, it's Yusei I'm having as my co-pilot. After all, he has flown too many times to count." They both groaned and Ezra got up, letting Yusei sit down. "Now strap in. We gotta pick up the last of the supplies, with or without Hera." Chopper began to complain and Ezra hit him, making the droid go at Ezra again.

"Chopper, Ezra, get along for once, at least for now. You need to focus on the mission. You can go at each other when we're gone with that," Yusei intervened as they took off.

. . .

Hera and the others flew through atmosphere of the planet. The Twi'lek then said, "Well, I did a little research as to why it's so hard to land here."

"And?" Zeb and Sabine pressed in unison.

"The upper atmosphere is…" Hera paused looking for the right word before continuing, "tricky."

"Tricky how?" Sabine asked.

"You can get through it, but your craft never seems to maintain its power," Hera answered.

"Whoa, what does that mean? I don't know what that means," Zeb questioned.

"It means no power, no flying, just falling," Delaia explained calmly.

"You could've mentioned this _before_ I got onboard!" Zeb told Hera.

"You wouldn't have come," the pilot reasoned.

They flew through the atmosphere before finding their way into some storm clouds. Lightning hit their ship, creating a multitude of problems. They began to fall towards the surface and calm out of the storm section when they noticed rock pillars standing tall.

Hera used all sorts of tactics to fly through the area. They passed by a crashed ship making Zeb say in fear, "That was a ship… That was a ship!"

"No, it was your imagination," Hera lied to calm him. They scraped a wing as they noticed something up ahead. "There! The landing field!"

"Is that your imagination?" Zeb retorted.

"Better hope not," she answered. They got close when Hera called, "Brace for landing!" They began to slide across the platform and it came to a stop, precariously dangling off the edge.

"Am I dead?" Zeb asked. "I don't smell dead." He got up and began to walk to the front, making the Phantom tip down a bit.

"Zeb!" Hera called in worry.

Delaia used the Force and yanked him to the back. Hera hurried that way, pulling the ship back to as stable as can be. Suddenly, something began to drag the Phantom to safer land. A thud knocked Hera, Sabine, and Zeb to the ground while Delaia stayed stable.

They looked up to see a Mon Calamari standing there. "Who are you?" he asked.

Hera, Sabine, and Zeb hurriedly got up while Delaia stepped next to them. Hera asked, "You're Quarrie, right? Captain Rex sent us."

"Ah! You're here about my ship!" he responded, seeming excited. "That was a rough landing."

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one," Hera responded as the Phantom was brought further onto the platform.

"After a good landing, you can still fly your ship," Quarrie responded.

"Yeah, you know this is a terrible place for ships," Hera stated.

"A perfect place to test them," he corrected. "If it can fly here, it can fly anywhere. And it's also the last place the Empire would look." He waved for them to follow. "Come, let's get out of this wind." The four rebels followed him. He opened the main hanger to reveal the ship, saying, "Pardon the mess, I don't get many visitors. Most of them crash." They looked at the ship and he said, "There she is!" They looked at it in shock. "I call it the Blade Wing."

"Uh… that's a ship?" Zeb questioned. "Is it upside down?"

"Looks like it's been through a garbage masher," Sabine commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," Delaia stated.

"Oh, this is one of my most advanced designs!" Quarrie intervened. "Fast, agile, narrow attack profile, and it packs a punch. High intensity blasters, ion cannons, _and_ proton torpedoes!"

"Great!" Hera stated. "I can't wait to take it out. The fleet really needs this."

"The fleet, huh?" Quarrie questioned, seeming uncertain. "What makes you think she's _yours_ just for the taking?" He walked out. Hera began to work on the Phantom, trying to fix it. Delaia was helping.

"We can't fix the Phantom, not with the spare parts we have onboard," Hera commented.

"And more good news," Sabine stated walking up. "Our com system's fried. We can't contact the Ghost."

Hera stood up. "So we're stuck here. Perfect."

Quarrie began walked over with supplies. "I noticed your aft stabilizers cracked. What else you need?"

"Power bust relay, a flux converter, some plasma conduit," Delaia listed.

"BG will get you sorted," Quarrie stated as the droid came up.

"Thank you," Hera told the droid. She then turned to Quarrie, "Look, if I don't fly your ship, who will?"

"I've waited a long time for the right pilot, I can wait longer," he replied. Hera set a hand on her hip in irritation.

"Hera, don't worry," Delaia told her. "Just be patient and show him a reason to allow you to fly."

"How can I show him that when I can't fly the Phantom?" she responded.

"When it's time, explain to him your reason to flying. He might need to ask you for it first, though," Delaia explained. "But for now, why don't we get the ship back together?"

"Right," Hera agreed.

Eventually, Quarrie came back and Hera stated, "You know, you didn't have to drag us all the way out here. You could've just transmitted the plans to Rex."

"Why would I hand over my ships to just any pilot?" he argued.

"Would any pilot risk their life to come to this death trap?" Hera asked.

"Perhaps not," Quarrie answered. "So why did you?"

"I was a little girl when the Clone War came to Ryloth. My mother hid up below ground, but I'd peek out when the Republic Ships flew over as they fought to liberate my world," Hera began. "I dreamt of nothing more than to be up there with them."

"So you left your family to fight?" Quarrie questioned.

"I left my family so I could fly," Hera corrected.

"As a combat pilot?" Quarrie asked.

"If we want freedom, we must make difficult choices," Hera replied. "I chose to leave my family, I chose to learn to fly, and I chose to use that ability to help others in need. It's all rooted in something I can't explain." She looked towards the sky. "I need to be up there. Because even when there are explosions all around me and things are at their worst, I feel like I'm at my best."

"We've wasted enough time," Quarrie stated. "There are beings in need of help, and my ship is in need of a pilot." Hera gave a shocked look for a second before nodding.


	101. Talk of Training

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 99: Talk of Training

Yusei, Ezra, Chopper, and Kanan came and grabbed the supplies from a ship. Ezra questioned, "Well, I don't understand why we're loading the Ghost up with all the food supplies."

"Well, I thought Hera would be back by now. But when she went out there, there was never a guarantee she'd be back in time," Kanan reasoned.

"So we're making the run," Yusei finished.

"Wait," Ezra cut in, " _we're_ transporting the supplies in the Ghost? That'll make us the Empire's primary target!"

"Yeah, but the Ghost is smaller and faster," Kanan reasoned. "So, with any luck, we'll just slip right by."

"You actually believe that?" Ezra questioned.

"It makes me feel better when I say it," Kanan retorted. "Besides, we gotta feed those people."

"Ezra, remember," Yusei began, "a Jedi's gift with the Force is connected to their minds. If you believe it's possible, it helps make it happen. That isn't to say we will slip right by, but it will help us make sure we feed those people."

"Exactly," Kanan responded. "Honestly, Master, you need to start training Ezra on lessons like that."

Yusei shook his head with a grin. "Once Delaia becomes a Jedi Knight, I can help you with Ezra on things like that."

"Hey, I don't need two Jedi teachers," Ezra intervened. "I can barely handle both Kanan and Rex with their training."

"You're a great fighter with a blaster and lightsaber, Ezra. But you're not as skilled as you should be with the spiritual side of the Force," Kanan reasoned as they took off. "In my opinion, Yusei is the best option in making you skilled in that area. Even Ahsoka might be a good teacher for you on that."

"And Yusei, you still need to help me with my Force-jumping," Ezra commented.

Yusei gave a soft, one laugh chuckle. "When we're done with this mission and on land, I'll start helping you with that."

"Hey, I can Force-jump," Kanan stated.

"Kanan, have you seen Yusei Force-jump?" Ezra stated. "He jumped onto the top of the Lothal building by the hanger from the ground that last time we were on Lothal to get Minister Tua."

"Okay, fine, he's more skilled at Force-jumping than me," Kanan gave in. "I guess he would be a better teacher with that."

"I know you've Force-jumped before, Ezra," Yusei stated.

"I have?" the boy questioned.

Yusei nodded. "At the times, I don't think you even noticed it. And your reaction confirms it."

"Well, let's get to Ibaar and help those people," Ezra stated. "And I only hope this won't kill us."

"Don't worry, Ezra," Yusei responded. "It won't."


	102. Blade Wing

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 100: Blade Wing

Hera was in the pilot's seat with the Blade Wing being pulled out of the hanger. She put on the visor and took a deep breath. She then began to turn on the ship.

"You're lucky to have her as your pilot," Zeb told Quarrie.

"How many times have you flown it?" Delaia asked.

"Me? Oh, I don't fly. Too dangerous. Theoretically, it should fly," Quarrie explained.

"Theoretically?!" Sabine and Zeb questioned in unison.

Quarrie laughed. "Better to be down here wishing I was up there, than up there crashing back down here."

Delaia had to hold Zeb back and the Lasat stated warningly, "If that ship crashes, I'll toss over the side and see how well you fly!"

Hera took off and made it over the edge before the engines cut. She fell down and out of view, making her rebel friends hurry towards the edge. That's when the Blade Wing flew back up towards the sky. The rebels on the ground cheered in pride and happiness.

In the fighter, Hera stated, "Let's see what this beast can do." She hit the accelerated and the ship took off fast, heading towards the sky. "Definitely not a freighter." She turned back towards the ground. She flew around the pillars, the largest wing spinning around the head here and there to move through the area with ease. "That's it…" After passed by the others at the platform, she stated, "Commencing weapons test." She fired at a crashed ship and it hit well. She then told Quarrie over the coms, "Was kind of hoping your ship packed more of a punch, Quarrie."

"Did you pull the big lever on the right?" he asked.

She looked at it. "No," she answered.

"Try again," he suggested.

She pulled it and from each blaster on the each end sent out a laser that came together in front of the pilot's seat and shot a larger more powerful laser forward. It completely destroyed part of a rock pillar that she passed.

Hera sighed and gave to a landing on the platform with ease. She jumped out as the others came to greet her. She told the creator, "Your ship certainly has the firepower we need. But the targeting system could use some work."

"I've got some ideas," Sabine stated.

"No, no," Quarrie denied. "That's my ship, young one. Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Never get between a Mandalorian and a weapons package," she warned.

BG came up, beeping away. They looked where the com alert was beeping inside.

"It's Kanan!" Hera realized. "He'll want to hear about our success." They walked in. She explained everything to Kanan about the Blade Wing, "It has the speed, maneuverability, weaponry. The ship is exactly what the rebellion needs!"

"That's great news, Hera," Yusei praised.

Ezra noticed the ships beginning to leave. "Yusei, Kanan, they're starting."

"What's going on?" Hera asked.

"The Ibaarians contacted us. They're at their breaking point," Kanan explained. He sighed. "We can't wait any longer. Sato's ordered the second attack at the blockade."

Hera nodded and they hung up. She walked out and told them, "We need to get moving. The second attack is about to commence."

"Well, we've got a problem," Sabine cut in.

"The energy drained from the multi cannon firing system killed the hyperdrive," Delaia explained.

"In basic, please," Zeb requested.

Sabine groaned. "The weapons work, but we've got no light speed."

"That has been a problem," Quarrie commented.

"It's been a problem?!" Hera questioned. "You mean, you knew about this!"

"What would you expect for a prototype?" Quarrie argued. "There are all sorts of adjustments that need to be made. For instance, I don't even like this paint job so much."

Zeb threw his box and grabbed the Mon Calamari, taking him by surprise. "Why don't I see if you can fly?"

"Hang on, hang on, Zeb," Hera tried to calm. "Easy." The Lasat set him down a bit roughly. Hera walked over to the mechanic. "There must be a way to solve this."

"Hard to say. BG might have installed the other hyperdrive on the Phantom," Quarrie suggested.

"You what?" Hera questioned in a mix between shock and happiness.

"I don't like seeing a ship that can't fly," Quarrie explained, looking down. "During the repairs, I upgraded it. If you don't have a hyperdrive, you can't fly far."

"You beautiful, crazy Mon Calamari!" Hera exclaimed in excitement. She hugged him a quick second before saying, "That's the answer to our problem!" Sabine and Zeb gave confused looked while Delaia grinned.

"Th-That was the answer," Quarrie responded.

. . .

The rebel fleet flew in towards the blockade, the relief supplies on the Ghost. Kanan called, "Command ship, we'll follow your lead. Hopefully we can break through their line and make a run for the surface."

"Who's idea was this again?" Ezra asked. Chopper gave an answer, with the answer annoying Ezra.

The cruisers began to shoot towards the Ghost. TIE Fighters hurried to intercept. Yusei called to the clone who got in the chair, "Rex, keep those TIEs off our back!"

"Working on it," he responded and began to fire at the TIEs.

A TIE got a couple hits to the Ghost's ship. Kanan then noticed something with Yusei, "Better pick up the pace. The cruisers are closing the gap!" More shots hit the Ghost as they got closer, but they held tight thanks to the shields.

"That's when Ezra exclaimed, "We're cut off!"

Kanan groaned. "I'm going to swing around and try for another direction."

"Stay on course, Ghost," came Hera's call. "I'll knock that cruiser out of your way."

They came up with Hera and Delaia in the Blade Wing, Sabine being in the gunman seat. "Boy's better give me some room," Hera told them.

"You heard the captain," Kanan called and all made way.

"Delaia, we'll get one shot at this," Hera stated.

"Well, it's a good thing you trust me," she responded.

Hera took the lead and flew towards one of the cruisers. They took a moment before Hera exclaimed, "Fire!"

Hera and Delaia pressed the button and it shot its ultimate attack on the cruiser, taking a direct hit. They did it a couple more times, completely knocking the cruiser and destroying it.

Kanan called, "We're clear! Going in!"

"We'll hold off pursuit once you made the jump out," Hera told them.

"Nice job, Hera," Yusei praised. "We'll meet you back at the rendezvous."

The three men and the droid came through and closer to the surface. They came to the drop point and released the cargo which made a gentle land to the people on the surface. They gave their deepest and relieved thanks before the Ghost took off.

Sato then called over coms, "We have confirmation the drop was successful. Let's go home, Phoenix Squadron." They took off with that.

When the reached safe space, they met up with each other and Sato walked up to Quarrie who was with them. "It seems Senator Organa has found a worth to our cause, and willing to manufacture more of these B-Wings in secret."

"Project Shantipole will continue under my supervision, of course," Quarrie agreed. "There are many adjustments that need to be made."

"Quarrie, thanks to you and your ship, we helped many people today," Hera told him.

He looked at her. " _I_ just hammered it together, young pilot; _You_ made it soar." He walked away with that.

"Indeed," Sato agreed. "Your heroics are unparalleled, Captain Syndulla. That is why I agree with Kanan's recommendation."

"Your recommendation?" Hera questioned. "What have you done now?"

"Just listen to the commander," Kanan suggested with a grin.

"You are to be promoted to Phoenix Leader," Sato told her. "Our fighter pilots will benefit greatly from your expertise." They each saluted at her.

Kanan gave his own salute, saying, "Good job, Captain Hera." She saluted back, accepting the promotion.


	103. Author's Note (Sorry!)

**Hey, guys!**

 **I know, I crashed your hopes of a new chapter with an author's note. I am** ** _SO_** **sorry about that; I** ** _HATE_** **doing author's notes with a burning passion. If I could, I would avoid doing them at all costs. But I knew I had to get back to you guys about why it's taking me so long to update.**

 **Well, I am beyond sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been wanting to write the next chapter, but I've been getting really busy lately. Why? Well, I'm getting ready to head to college. Yay... Not really. I have been so busy lately with family, a grad party, getting stuff for college, and just plain getting ready for college life that I haven't been able to write anything. I've actually had to focus on reading a summer homework book that is a must for my major. So that's another thing to add to my list of distractions.**

 **I will try to update and publish the next chapter as soon as I can. I promise! I will warn you that once I start getting wrapped up in college, I will struggle to publish new chapters more and more. But I also promise to write and publish them whenever I can, as soon as I can. I cannot guarantee they'll be close together, but I'll do my best.**

 **So, please bear with me and this story. I will finish it myself. That is a promise I have made to myself and now I'm making it to you. I will never put this story up for adoption for the sake of you guys. I will finish this and I will do my best to make one of the best endings I have made. I haven't decided how I will end this, but I will end this with the end of Season 2 of "Star Wars Rebels". So bear with me and hold onto this story until I finish it.**

 **Thanks so much for your guys' patience with this and reading this story. I will not make you wait like this. I actually have a bit of free time at the moment, so I will be starting the next chapter after I publish this. I can't guarantee it'll be out today, but it'll be out soon.**

 **Until then, guys!**

 **bricann**


	104. New Toys for the Imps

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 101: New Toys for the Imps

Ezra sat in a chair in a ship with some rebels, Commander Sato, and Delaia. Delaia was next to Ezra and they were talking on their own.

"Hey, Delaia, out of curiosity, do you know why Yusei meditates so much?" Ezra asked Delaia. "I've seen him meditate a lot."

"The strength of a Jedi comes through the Force," she explained. "While a Sith's strength comes from hatred and pain, that strength will only last until you've run out of those emotions. Once you've calmed down, you are as you originally were. By meditating and connecting to the Force, he gathers inner strength as well as a clear head which helps in fights."

"Seems pretty boring to me," Ezra commented. "I can barely meditate with Kanan."

"You'll get the hang of it, Ezra," Delaia assured. "After all, the Jedi's greatest weapon in battle is not the skill with the Force or a lightsaber."

"What is it?" he asked.

"A clear mind," she answered. "A Jedi's greatest weapon is a clear mind, especially in battle. That's what my master has always told me. And I've seen how strong a clear mind can be, actually. Back on Earth. And Yusei's won a lot of fights because of his clear mind."

"Delaia, why haven't you been made a Jedi Knight, yet?" Ezra asked. "I mean, you seem to have learned all you need."

"My master's said he would've had me take the Trials if the Jedi Order was still around. I guess he's trying to figure out how to test me to see if I'm really ready," she explained.

"And what'll happen between Kanan and I?" Ezra asked. "How will I become a Jedi Knight, if I do?"

"I don't know, Ezra," Delaia replied. "Maybe meditating on the matter sometime will give you that answer."

"Also, Yusei said you have your own deck of cards that Yusei has and know how to 'duel' as he called it. Is that true?" Ezra asked.

"The game's called Duel Monsters, and yes, I do," she answered. "If you want, I can teach you the basics sometime. Maybe, if my master allows it, he'll let you borrow his deck and we can duel each other for practice."

"I hope so," Ezra agreed with a grin.

A beeping sound went off and Ezra pressed a button to turn it off. He turned it off and said in a bored voice since he was returning to the topic at hand. He turned to Sato with Delaia and said, "Well, we're coming up on the last known position of the missing patrol, but I've already checked the star charts; there's nothing out here." Sato gave him a stern, annoyed look making Ezra quickly cover, " _But_ obviously that's not true since the ship went missing, so there must be something out here."

"Nice cover," Delaia whispered in Ezra's ear.

Sato then stated blandly, "When Captain Syndulla said you volunteered for this mission, she insisted you could be helpful. Let us hope that is true."

Ezra turned back to the task at hand before he and Delaia seemed to sense something. Ezra walked towards the front of the ship. Delaia followed, seeming tense.

"Something's about to happen," Ezra commented.

Delaia closed her eyes and focused for a moment before hurriedly opening them and saying, flipping to Sato, "Commander, I think I know what happened to our patrol." He looked at her shocked. "The Imperials have a new toy."

"What do you-?" Sato was cut off by the ship shaking.

A rebel hurried to tell him, "Commander, we've lost hyperdrive controls!"

"Emergency positions!" he ordered.

Ezra sat down with Delaia getting in a seat by Ezra. "What's happening?" the boy asked. "Are we under attack?"

Suddenly, they felt themselves being yanked out of hyperspace and a rebel called, "We're getting pulled out of hyperspace."

They came out of it and the ship drifted a bit and Sato ordered, "Secure all stations and get me status report!" He turned to Delaia. "What's this 'new toy'? How did you know about it?"

"I had a vision of this. That's why I wanted to come. And the new toy?" She pointed to a giant Imperial ship looking similar to a Star Destroyer.

A rebel called, "Instruments are frozen!"

Ezra ran up and exclaimed, "It's a Star Destroyer!"

"No," Sato responded.

"That's something else," Delaia stated. "Send a distress signal, Commander Sato!" He immediately sent out a signal and sent a message to the Ghost crew.

. . .

Yusei, Sabine, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb were watching the transmission Sato sent as he said, "Phoenix home to Ghost, we've been pulled out of hyperspace! The Empire-!" He then cut off.

"The transmission was jammed," Hera stated. "But still… It doesn't make sense. You can't pull a ship out of hyperspace because you never know exactly where it is. A tractor beam can't get a lock."

"It's not a tractor beam, Hera," Yusei stated.

"He's right," Sabine agreed. "It's a Gravity Well. When I was at the Academy, they were developing a new cruiser with Gravity Well projectors powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace!"

"Well, it looks like they finished it," Kanan stated.

"Chances are they're still testing the system," Sabine corrected. "If they follow Imperial procedure, the testing zone for this ship wouldn't be that large. You'll probably find it not far from where we lost contact with Commander Sato."

"Alright, everybody, gear up," Kanan stated standing up. "We're going out there."

Hera hurriedly stood up and touched his shoulder to get him to stop and face her. "Not everybody." He looked at her confused. "You and Rex will go to that system. Find that ship, and I bet you'll find Ezra and the others."

"Not Rex," Kanan groaned. "I'll take Zeb or Sabine. Or even Yusei, if he wanted to come."

"Rex's military experience will be invaluable, Kanan," Yusei told him.

" _And_ he can also impersonate a Stormtrooper," Hera added.

"Right! That's because he _is_ a Stormtrooper!" Kanan argued.

"No, he was a _Clone_ Trooper," Hera reasoned.

"Same thing," Kanan retorted.

"Kanan, I sent Ezra. This is the only way," Hera told him.

"Alright, we'll get them back," he agreed. "All of them." He turned to Yusei. "Want to come, Master? I know Delaia is with them."

"You don't need my help with this, Kanan. Trust the Force. And trust Rex with this," Yusei told him. Kanan nodded, but seemed upset at the mention of Rex. The Jedi Knight sighed. "Kanan, I need to talk to you." Kanan nodded and they walked out.

"I have a feeling Kanan's going to get it," Zeb commented with a laugh.

"No," Hera responded. "Yusei's not like that. There's a reason he has a silver blade which states a calm Jedi."

"No kidding. As far as I've known him, he doesn't seem to get any sort of serious emotional problems easily," Sabine agreed. "I've never seen him truly upset at anything."


	105. Trust

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 102: Trust

Kanan and Yusei stepped into the former Jedi Padawan's room. "What's wrong, Master?"

"We need to talk about you and Rex," he stated.

"Going to argue with Hera about letting us pair up?" Kanan responded.

"No, I actually agree with that decision," Yusei replied making Kanan groan. "Kanan, I know what happened with your master. Do you even know how Ahsoka survived Order 66?" He shook his head. "She would've died during it if it wasn't for Rex."

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"Ahsoka should've been the one to tell you this, but this is important for you to know. Kanan, the last time those two saw each other was during the Siege of Mandalore. It was after she left the Jedi Order. A Sith Lord by the name of Darth Maul had taken control of Mandalore and oppressed all the people there. Ahsoka couldn't stand by and let that happen. So, she asked Anakin for help to free Mandalore. He agreed and sent Rex and his entire battalion to help her. After the fight was won, Order 66 was initiated. All the troopers were taken control of, all except Rex. Rex helped her escape and, with his help, they faked their own deaths so they could both survive. If he wasn't there to help her, she wouldn't be here today. Rex didn't kill his Jedi or any Jedi. He _saved_ a Jedi. And he's glad to serve a Jedi again like back in the Clone Wars. But you need to show him as a trustworthy Jedi that won't argue with him on every little thing," Yusei told him. "Kanan, you need to trust him to have your back when worst comes to worst, because he will. Even now, he will. Trust him, Kanan. I know Rex well enough to know this."

"I'll try," he responded.

"Do or do not. There is no try, Kanan," Yusei responded.

"I understand what you're saying, Master. I'll do my best to trust him, at least for this," he stated calmly.

"Good," he responded. "Kanan, this weapon that the Imperials have created is dangerous. Saving the rebels, Delaia, and Ezra is a priority, but that ship must go down. And we'll have to hope they haven't made anymore yet."

"Yes, Master," Kanan agreed.

"Let's go meet with Rex and tell him your new mission, alright?" Yusei responded. "And remember, Kanan, you can trust him." Kanan nodded and they walked out.

They quickly found Rex who was checking over his gun. "Hello, Rex," Kanan greeted.

"Hey, guys," he responded.

"Rex, you and Kanan have been assigned a mission together. Sato's ship has been taken by a new Imperial cruiser that's capable of taking ship's out of hyperspace," Yusei told him, much to the clone's shock. "We need you two to get in there to get Sato, Delaia, Ezra, and the other rebels and destroy the ship. Can you two do that?"

"I think we can," Rex stated.

"Good," Yusei responded. "Zeb will be coming back with what you'll need to get in in a bit."

"How do you know that?" Kanan asked.

"I heard Hera tell Zeb to get your disguises on the way here," the Jedi Knight responded.

"That makes sense, I guess," Kanan responded. Yusei nodded and walked away. "Yusei told me about what happened between you and Ahsoka during Order 66. Did you really save her and help her escape Order 66?"

"Yep," Rex answered. "It was definitely hard and difficult. But we worked together like a Jedi and Clone Trooper should, and we managed to save each other. I even had to taken some of my men down to save us."

"Must've been hard then," Kanan responded.

"No matter what time in war it is, Kanan, it's always hard," Rex told him. "Now, we need to get ready to go. Come on." The Jedi nodded and they walked out.


	106. Admiral of the Gravity Well

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 103: Admiral of the Gravity Well

Sato, Delaia, and Ezra were walked up towards the bridge, their hands bound behind their backs. Ezra quietly told the elder there, "Don't worry, Commander. I'll get us out of this. I've been captured many times."

"You're not putting my mind at ease," he responded.

"Well, I've escaped a lot, too," Ezra continued to reassure.

"Obviously," Sato responded, seeming a bit bored.

They reached the bridge where the admiral of the ship turned to them. "Rebels," he greeted. "Out here searching for your missing patrol, I assume."

"We are members of the corporate alliance," Sato lied. "You have taken possession of my ships illegally, and I demand you release us!"

" _You_ are in the position to demand nothing, Commander Sato," the admiral retorted, shocking Sato and making the rebel commander glare. "Ah, yes, I am familiar with your activities in this sector. I suspected if we captured even one rebel ship, others would race to the rescue. But I dare not hope, we'd capture someone as significant as you." He looked at Ezra and Delaia. "And what would your names be?"

Delaia stayed silent while Ezra lied with an annoyed tone, "Jabba the Hutt."

"Indeed. You are a tad small for a Hutt, but I know someone else who goes by the name Jabba: Ezra Bridge," the admiral responded. "I imagine Agent Kallus will be quite pleased to hear you join us." He looked at Delaia. "Now, who are you, young lady?" She said nothing still. "Silent, aren't you?" He chuckled. "Then I would have to assume that you are the mythical Delaia Moon, am I wrong?" She didn't give him any emotion. "Yes, no one but the higher ups knew of your existence, except for rumors. I'll make sure Agent Kallus knows you're here as well." He looked at the Stormtrooper guards there. "Secure them!" The guards walked them out.

. . .

Kanan and Rex stepped into the ramp. "Don't forget whose side you're on," he ordered.

"I would _never_ be on _their_ side, or wear that junk armor!" Rex retorted.

Zeb came in, dragging two unconscious Stormtroopers. "Here are your disguises."

Rex walked up. He grabbed a helmet from one of them and looked at it, groaning, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Perfect…"

The Jedi and the former Clone Trooper got into the disguises and walked out of the Ghost. Rex was messing with it. "This garbage is nothing like Clone armor," he stated annoyed.

"Looks a little tight on you, old man," Kanan mocked.

Rex turned to him and walked up. "Yeah?" He fixed a shoulder plate on Kanan as he said, "Well, I at least know how to wear it!"

"Kanan, Rex," Hera called. They looked at her as she walked up with two of her squadron members. "Once your in, signal me. And I'll come in with Phoenix Squadron to blast you all out."

"How are we getting in, anyway?" Kanan asked. They turned as an Empire transport ship landed in the next docking bay with Sabine as the pilot. She gave them a thumbs up. "How is it the Empire let's us keep stealing these things?"

"Oh, I thought it was the same one we used before," Rex replied. They then took off in it, Chopper painted as an Imperial droid with them.

As they flew through hyperspace, they turned to at exit door to the rest of the ship which had a painting of Kanan and Rex, side by side fighting. Kanan commented, "I don't know why she does that."

"I believe it's called 'artistic expression'," Rex responded.

"Yeah? Well, my expression is wrong. I'm not thrilled about being on this mission," Kanan retorted.

"Really? That wasn't clear," Rex responded sarcastically. Chopper laughed.

"Once we board this thing, Chopper will plug in, find where they have our people, and we get them out of there," Kanan stated.

"We've got to disable this weapon, whatever it is," Rex argued. "If the Empire is able to intercept our ships in hyperspace, this rebel movement won't last long. Besides, destroying the ship was another order of Yusei's, wasn't it?"

"I hear what you're saying, but remember, this is a rescue mission first and foremost," Kanan responded. He turned back to the front view. "We're coming up on Ezra's last known position."

"Let's hope we can find this ship fast," Rex commented. They came out of hyperspace and almost immediately saw the giant ship which had other Star Destroyers around it.

"Uh oh," Kanan stated a bit worried.

A call came in through the intercom, "Shuttle S257, this is a restricted area."

Rex responded, "Copy that, sir. Boy, are we glad to see you. We have a 157, repeat a 157."

"You are not cleared," the Imperial responded. "This is a 675 test zone, and off limits to you, S257."

"Well, if we don't get some help soon, we're going to have a 3376 on our hands," Rex continued his lie. "I don't think you're going to want a 3376 off your starboard side now, would you, sir?"

"Shuttle S257, requesting your emergency access code," the man responded.

"Copy that, sir. Priority Protocol 76…" Rex continued on while Kanan went to Chopper.

The Jedi quietly told the astromech, "This is the stuff I can't stand: protocol nonsense."

"Standby for comcheck," the man responded.

Rex told Kanan as he came back to an alert position, "Cody and I practically invented these emergency protocols back in the Clone War. Trust me, the codes are good." Kanan sighed in annoyance.

They flew towards the docking bay and the Imperial called, "Copy S257, you are clear to proceed on heading 1-5-Niner-9 to Hangar 11."

"Thank you, sir," Rex responded. He looked at Kanan. "See? They don't suspect a thing."

. . .

The admiral of the ship walked towards a communication part of the bridge where he had an incoming transmission. He pressed the answer button and turned to the console as a hologram of Agent Kallus appeared.

The admiral greeted, "Agent Kallus." The holographic man seemed ready to hear whatever he had to say. "Our new gravity weapon reeled in a catch of rebels I might believe you're familiar with: Commander June Sato and two very important ones, Delaia Moon and a young one who calls himself Jabba."

"You have Delaia Moon and Ezra Bridger!" Agent Kallus exclaimed with a pleased look on his face. "Excellent work, Admiral. Lock Delaia and Ezra in a secure cell under triple guard."

"Triple guard? They are but children!" the admiral questioned.

"I warn you, do _not_ underestimate that boy and we don't know a significant amount about Delaia to suspect anything," Kallus ordered.

"I'm certain the Imperial Navy is more than a match for two children, whatever they call themselves," Admiral assured.

"We shall see," Kallus responded. "I'm on my way."


	107. Sabotage

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 104: Sabotage

Kanan, Chopper, and Rex got off their transport and Kanan told the other human, "This must be just like old times."

Rex scoffed. "Just follow my lead and you'll be okay."

"No, you follow _my_ lead," Kanan retorted.

They walked towards the door leading to the rest of the ship and a Stormtrooper told them, "Command Deck says you need to make your repairs and depart."

Kanan then began to use the Force and told the Stormtroopers, "We need to get to maintenance."

"You need to get to maintenance," the second Stormtrooper responded.

"We can go on our way," Kanan continued.

"You can go on your way," the first followed. They stepped back and the three disguised rebels walked through.

As they walked, Rex commented, "Not bad. I've seen better."

Kanan gave a small, annoyed scoff. "Maybe I'll practice on you sometime." They came to an astromech port, so the Jedi looked at the droid there. "Chopper, plug in and find Ezra, Delaia, and the crew." The droid did as he was told and Kanan repeated, "Transferring Ezra and Delaia to a secure cell?" He sighed. "That means they know who they are. Let's go." They sped up towards the elevators. When they reached one and entered it, Rex was reluctant as he looked at the button, "Hurry up! Hurry up! Hit the button!" Kanan ordered in a whisper.

"W-Which button? I don't know where it is," Rex retorted, also in a whisper. He randomly pressed a button just as a commander walked in.

The commander commented, glancing towards Rex, "Your armor appears a little tight, Trooper."

Rex laughed a bit. He then muttered annoyed, "I'll tighten your face tighter…"

"What was that?" the commander asked.

"Possible hyper sickness. I'm taken 565, here, um... to do 5… 7," Kanan lied.

"Reconassary?" the commander questioned but seemed to buy it. "That's the last place I'd taken him." He then got off. Rex then began to mumble annoyed words to himself.

. . .

As Ezra and Delaia were walked down the hallways to their cell, three guards were posted on them. One ordered, "Move along, rebels!"

Ezra and Delaia looked at their lightsabers on the Stormtrooper's belt who was in front of them. They glanced at each other before giving a small nod. Ezra told them, "Hey, so you know, when we escape, we won't hurt any of you."

"Yeah, that's great, kid," the front Stormtrooper said and he pressed a button to the cell. "I feel real safe."

"You shouldn't," Delaia told him, before the two Jedi then focused and activated their lightsabers.

The Stormtrooper began to try to get the weapons off and the Jedi began to dodge blaster fire. They jumped up and flipped over the Stormtrooper that had their special weapons, grabbing them and pushing him down in the process. With the lightsabers back with their rightful owners, they deflected until one was knocked down by a laser. Ezra jumped off the wall and cut the still standing Stormtrooper's blaster in half. Delaia turned to the one one with a functional blaster whom they had knocked over as he sat up and began aiming at Ezra. She then cut that blaster in half. The Stormtroopers hurriedly backed away from them in fear.

"See? You're fine," Ezra told them. He and Delaia then put them in a daze a bit and threw them into the cell, while taking off and throwing their cuffs in there two. Ezra then locked the door.

They flipped over as two Stormtroopers ran up. Ezra immediately used his blaster side of his lightsaber and stunned them to the ground. They suddenly noticed a familiar, but disguised droid rolling up. "Chopper?!" Ezra exclaimed. He made a few beeps and Ezra gave a worried look while Delaia nearly laughed in amusement. "Wha-? Oh, no." He took off the helmet of each one to reveal Kanan and Rex. He pulled Kanan to a sit up position calling, "Kanan!" He gave the Jedi's face a quick, slightly light slap, slowly bringing him back to reality. He then turned to Rex and called to the former clone trooper, "Rex, come on!" He also gave the man a few light slaps, bringing the clone back to reality as well.

"What just happened?" Kanan asked.

"Oh? Did you see them? We were _so_ outnumbered! There was a firefight, a _big_ firefight, and you guys fought great!" Ezra lied.

"Uh… Thanks, all I saw was you," Kanan responded. Chopper then showed a quick recording of what Ezra did and that he shot Kanan and Rex a few times. "You shot us! I can't believe you shot us!" Kanan exclaimed angrily. Delaia giggled in amusement.

"Uh, I-I mean, you were dressed like Stormtroopers!" Ezra defended.

"Yeah!" Kanan responded.

"You shot us…" Rex stated before laughing as he and Kanan stood up.

"I set it to stun," Ezra stated.

"Yeah, well you should've used kill," Rex responded with a grin.

"What?!" Kanan retorted.

"Well, just in case it wasn't us," Rex replied.

"Ugh! This armor doesn't protect you from anything!" Kanan fought.

"Well, I told you-" Rex began but Ezra quick cut in to stop the brewing fight.

"Now's not the time! We gotta find Sato _and_ sabotage this ship," the Padawan stated. "They have this gravity projector-thing that…" He stopped noticing the knowing faces on the other two's faces.

"They know that, Ezra," Delaia told them. "Which would make sense, since Sato did send out that message to Kanan and the others. But we do need to work fast."

"So, what's your plan?" Rex asked.

"Well, we should probably split up. I'll take Chopper and he can get me to the reactor that powers this thing," Ezra responded. "You three bust out Sato."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kanan cut in quickly. "We are _not_ splitting up. Let's get Sato, and get out of here."

"The kid's right, we have to destroy this ship," Rex fought.

"Do you know how many Stormtroopers are heading this way?" Kanan asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rex retorted.

"We can't afford to separate!" Kanan fought.

"We have to protect the fleet!" Rex argued back.

"Will you two quit it already?! Part of the reason I took this mission was to get a break from… _this_ ," Ezra cut in as he pushed the two away from each other and out of his path. "Okay, Chopper and I will meet you three at Sato's ship." He walked away with Chopper.

"Why don't you go with him, Delaia?" Kanan stated.

"I would, but then there's the thought of how it would be harder for both of us to avoid people than if it was just Ezra and Chopper," Delaia responded. "Come on. Let's get the Commander and the others." She began walking away.

"How are you so sure he'll be fine and not get caught again?" Kanan asked.

"Trust the Force to protect your apprentice, Kanan," Delaia told him.

"How are you not a Jedi Knight yet?" he muttered, but Delaia heard him.

"My master's just been trying to figure out how to test me to see if I'm really ready to be a Jedi Knight, since the Trials from the Order are out of the question now," Delaia explained.

"What exactly are these Trials like?" Rex asked.

"I don't know. And Kanan wouldn't know either since he never went through them. I do know they were different and special for each Padawan, depending on what they did and experienced as a Padawan," Delaia explained.

"How many Trials were there?" Kanan asked. "I never was able to hear much about them."

"There were five Trials I believe," Delaia explained. "But Yusei would be better to tell you about them. He would know them better than me, despite not going through the official Trials and being a rare specialty for the Council."

"We heard about that," Rex commented.

"I'm not surprised," Delaia responded.

They noticed some Stormtroopers coming up. "Delaia, hide behind me while we get passed them," Kanan ordered.

"That's a better idea than me being in front," she responded and got behind Kanan since he was the tallest there.

"I got this one," Rex stated confidently.

"We don't have time for one of your long-winded bluffs," Kanan retorted.

"Oh, you got a better plan?" Rex argued.

"Yeah," Kanan answered as a Stormtrooper guarded a hallway began to walk up.

"Well, what is it?" Rex asked.

"This!" Kanan exclaimed before shooting the Stormtrooper approaching them. The other Stormtroopers then fired at them and Kanan and Rex shot them out.

"So much for stealth," Rex commented as the three, with Delaia coming out of hiding, jumped over the bodies and into the next hallway.

"It's not like they don't know we're here," Kanan argued.

"Will you two ever stop arguing?" Delaia commented making them sigh.

. . .

Meanwhile, Ezra hid behind Chopper's side as they pulled out from an elevator. Once they were out of view from other Stormtroopers, Ezra got up on his own and the two hurried to the reactor room.

They looked inside and Ezra stated, "That must be the core for the gravity weapon." Chopper began to talk in his normal beeps. "What? _You_ have a plan?" He beeped again. "I'm the bait," Ezra responded sounding bored and annoyed. Chopper beeped some more. "Okay. Okay, I'll draw them away. Most of the time, they ignore droids anyway."

Ezra ran in silently without being noticed. He looked through a crack of a space between a couple consoles that a Imperial was standing at. He then ran near one of the control panels. He looked around before he turned to an Imperial on one side. He stepped to turn the other way when the Imperial noticed him.

"Hold it!" the Imperial ordered. Ezra ran and jumped down to another level while all the Imperials ran to stop him with their blasters pulled out.

"We got an intruder!" another Imperial called.

"Come and get me!" Ezra taunted, activating his lightsaber for defense. They all began to fire at him.

All the while, Chopper rolled up to a control panel and plugged into an access port while locking himself to the ground. He turned the access port to made the adjustments. As a result, gravity was shut off and Ezra and the Imperials began to float into the air.

"They've shut off gravity!" an Imperial stated.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Ezra called.

Chopper ignored his friend and continued to manipulate the programming while an Imperial shot at Ezra. The Padawan used his lightsaber and deflected the blast at the same time being forced backwards. He used the Force to push himself back near the platforms and bridges while deflecting other blasts being shot at him.

After a bit, the light near Chopper that was once red turned blue and Chopper told Ezra something through beeps. Ezra immediately retorted, "Don't you dare! Don't you do it! Not yet!" After a few seconds, Chopper turned gravity back on and Ezra barely managed to land on a bridge. He pulled himself up as Chopper rolled by. Ezra growled, "You better have sabotaged it." The droid beeped. "What do you mean you _think_ you did?" Both Chopper and Ezra hurried through the door just as it was shut and locked.


	108. Destruction

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 105: Destruction

Kanan, Delaia, and Rex were in the Detention Block where Sato and the others were. They were somewhat pinned down by Stormtroopers and Delaia was reflecting blasts while Kanan was behind a wall and Rex was firing around the corner.

"Never expected to make it this far with you as a partner," Kanan told the clone.

"You know you're not the first Jedi I've fought beside," Rex retorted.

"But probably the last," Kanan responded. He turned to see Rex shooting quite badly. "Wow, you really do shoot like a Stormtrooper. Guess I don't have too much to worry about."

"Ugh! This helmet!" Rex responded as Kanan went to open the cell. Rex pulled it off and threw it at an opposing trooper. "I can't see!" The helmet hit the trooper and knocked him back at the same time as Rex shooting him. He then shot another trooper down.

Kanan opened the door and the rebel crew and commander looked at him tense. Kanan took off his helmet. "Commander," he greeted.

"Kanan?" Sato questioned. The Jedi tossed Sato his blaster. "They're keeping Ezra in a separate cell. We have to find him!"

"Ezra's doing fine," Kanan assured.

"You mean, he escaped? On his own?" Sato questioned in shock.

"Yeah, he tends to do that," Kanan responded. They stepped out of the cell. Kanan walked beside Rex and said, "We don't have time for this. I'll pull, you fire."

Rex laughed. "Just like old times," he stated.

"Settle down, Captain," Kanan responded. He pulled the Troopers out and Rex shot them with ease. They then hurried to get back to the ship.

. . .

Ezra ran through the halls of the ship. He used his communicator and called to them, "Kanan, we're on our way back. Where are you?"

"We're heading for Sato's ship," called his master.

"Roger that," he agreed and activated his saber while running through the halls again.

. . .

Kanan, Rex, Sato, and the crew managed to get through the halls and were nearing the hangar bay. But they were getting surrounded and Kanan exclaimed, "There's too many of them!" Rex sighed and commented quietly to himself, while heading out into the hall where all the Stormtroopers were. "What are you doing?!"

"Get those men out of here! They need you," Rex ordered. Kanan was obviously reluctant. "I can slow them down. Now go!"

"Stop trying to impress me!" Kanan retorted.

"I'm not trying to impress you!" Rex argued. "I'll see you back at the ship!" He pulled Kanan back and hit the button closing the door.

Delaia ran up to him. "He won't be coming back, will he?"

"Not without your help," Delaia answered.

Ezra came up as the Jedi there deflected blasts from Stormtroopers behind Sato and the other rebels and the non Force-users battled ones in front of them. Ezra stated, "We sabotaged the reactor. Let's get out of here!"

Kanan looked at him and Delaia. "Get Sato and his crew to the blockade runner!"

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked.

Kanan groaned. "I gotta get my friend."

"Wait, friend?" Ezra questioned.

Sato then called, "We can't get through! Where is Kanan going?!"

"Don't worry," Ezra called. "I've got this."

" _You've_ got this?" Sato questioned as he followed him towards the needing-to-get-through hallway.

"Trust him, Commander," Delaia told him and he looked at her shocked. They looked around the corner with Delaia deflecting any blasts that would hit any of the rebels. Meanwhile, Ezra was taking down all the Stormtroopers with ease. It actually shocked Sato.

"Hey!" Ezra called and waved for them to follow.

"Come on! He's got this!" Sato ordered and Delaia nodded with a smile. She helped protect the rebels from any runaway laser blasts while Ezra took down the Stormtroopers as fast as he could.

Once they were on the ship, Ezra then got a communication from Kanan as his master said, "Ezra, tell Commander Sato to take off!"

"No way! We're not leaving!" he refused.

"Just do it! We've got another way out," Kanan retorted.

Ezra looked at Delaia. "What do you think we should do?"

"Listen to Kanan, Ezra. He knows what he's doing," she told him. He nodded.

Meanwhile, Sato got into his seat and a rebel said, "We're free of the docking clamps, but Imperial reinforcements are trying to cut their way onto the ship."

They ran up to Sato who asked them, "Where are the others?"

"Kanan ordered us to go. He said they have another way out," Ezra explained.

Sato nodded and ordered a rebel, "Pilot, disengage!" They took off with that.

Kanan and the others locked up with the ship from an escape pod and the clone and Jedi teacher approached the two Padawans. The elder Jedi asked, "Hey, you sabotaged that thing, right?"

"Of course, we did," Ezra answered. He looked at Chopper. "Right, Chop?" He confirmed it.

"Make the jump!" Sato ordered.

They began to but were immediately pulled back to where they were. Ezra looked at Chopper, "Chopper, you said you sabotaged it!" It beeped. "What do you mean 'wait for it'?! Wait for what?!"

They then turned to see the Star Destroyers being dragged towards the giant gravity ship. "Chopper's rigged their own weapon against them," Delaia stated.

"Yeah, it's pulling everything in," Ezra added.

"Including us!" Kanan exclaimed.

A Star Destroyer landed against the massive weapon and began to get yanked against it, peeling the top of it like it was peeling a fruit. Another hit the bottom of it while the one of top finally hit the bridge.

A rebel exclaimed, "Commander, we're free!" They then swerved away from the carnage as it exploded. They took off into hyperspace with that.

Chopper then began to cheer and Ezra stated, "Oh, _now_ you're the big hero? It was a team effort." Chopper argued a bit while rolling away. Delaia giggled a bit.

They soon came out of hyperspace as they neared the rebel fleet. Sato turned to the clone and four Jedi and said, "My crew and I owe you our gratitude. All four of you."

"Thanks, Commander," Delaia responded.

Ezra turned to Kanan and Rex. "You know, when you two are fighting each other, you fight really well together. Jedi and clones… Now I get it." He walked away with that, Delaia followed him. Chopper laughed.

"Kids… you know, crazy ideas," Kanan commented.

"Yeah," Rex agreed with a small laugh in it. He then turned for serious. "You know, thanks."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," Kanan responded.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to really say about it," Rex responded. He began to walk away when Kanan called to him. The clone turned and Kanan saluted him, which Rex did the same back.


	109. Force-Sensitive - Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 106: Force-Sensitive - Part 1

Yusei and Ahsoka walked up to Kanan while Delaia and Ezra were messing with Chopper. Kanan greeted them, "This is unexpected. Don't get me wrong; It's always good to see you. But usually, it means there's trouble."

"What we have to say is Jedi business," Yusei stated.

"Then I guess I qualify," Kanan responded.

Ahsoka chuckled. "You qualify more than I do."

They walked into the Ghost and into Kanan's room. They shut the door and Yusei told the other Jedi, "We've been monitoring transmissions from Mustafar, to find out more about the Sith Lord."

"And?" Kanan pressed when they didn't continued.

Ahsoka sighed. "Information about him eludes us, but I've learned more about his Inquisitors. It seems they have a secondary mission to make retrievals."

"We know they hunt Jedi, so what else are they after?" Kanan asked.

Yusei sighed. "At this point, we can only guess."

"We managed to decode two sets of coordinates," Ahsoka stated. "Yusei and I are on our way to the first one."

"And you want me to check out the second," Kanan broke down. "I'm in."

Kanan began to walk to the door as Yusei said, "You should have Ezra and Delaia join you."

Kanan chuckled. "Ezra's already briefed on the mission." He hits the open button and Ezra fell into the room.

Ezra grunted a bit as he hit the ground, but quickly got up and tried to smooth it off by greeting, "Hey!" Kanan gave him a waiting face while Ahsoka and Yusei grinned in amusement. "She did say this is Jedi business."

"Where's Delaia?" Yusei asked.

"Still outside. Didn't agree with me eavesdropping," Ezra answered.

Ahsoka sighed. "Bring Zeb as well. He proved himself against the Inquisitors before."

"So, where are we going?" Ezra asked.

. . .

Ezra, Delaia, Kanan, Chopper, and Zeb took the Phantom and arrived at the city of the coordinates. They landed in a space dock and Zeb jumped out. As the others followed, the Lasat asked, "Did Ahsoka and Yusei say exactly what we were looking for?"

"No," Kanan answered. "They just said we have to get whatever it is before the Inquisitors do." He looked at the droid there. "Chopper, do you have those coordinates?"

Chopper grunted a bit before he plugged into a point. When he unplugged, he brought up a scan of the area. It showed a lot of housing units.

"Housing units?" Ezra questioned. "What would Inquisitors want there?"

"I doubt they're renting," Kanan replied. He turned to the largest one there. "Zeb, you take a look around the spaceports for the Inquisitors' ships. If they're already here, I'd like to know."

"Don't worry, if I find any sign of them, you'll hear about it," he responded, pulling out a few grenades.

"Bring Chopper," Kanan ordered. "Stay in touch." The three Jedi then began to walk their way to the coordinates.

. . .

Ahsoka and Yusei came out at the coordinates and looked at a drifting civilian transport ship. It had blast burns on the sides of it. Ahsoka and Yusei grew uncertain. They boarded the ship and nodded at each other. They entered the ship and into the civilian hallway that had no lighting. Crates and cords were on the ground.

Yusei stopped and looked at the wall. "Ahsoka," he called. She walked over and touched a heat cut in the wall with him. "Stormtroopers didn't make those marks."

"No," she answered.

They cautiously walked further. Suddenly, an older woman called out from the floor in a strained voice, "Help…" She took a breath as they ran up. "I'm here."

"It's okay," Ahsoka told her.

"You're safe now," Yusei followed.

"Help me," the woman called as she grabbed Ahsoka's extended hand. "Help my grandchild."

"Your grandchild?" Ahsoka questioned.

"They took her," the woman replied. "The red blades, they knew that she has it." Ahsoka held her head up as the woman requested, "Find her. She has it…"

"Shh… Rest," Ahsoka told her gently. "You need to rest."

"We'll find her," Yusei vowed.

. . .

Kanan, Ezra, and Delaia walked through the streets. "No sign of the Inquisitors," Ezra commented.

"That's what worries me," Kanan responded. "Delaia, do you have any idea of what the Inquisitors are doing?"

"They're searching for something," Delaia commented looking down in thought. She then went wide eyed. "We have to find this thing. Now!"

"What? Why?" Ezra asked.

"What makes it so urgent all of the sudden?" Kanan responded.

"My master told me once of a Sith Lord attempting this same thing in the Clone Wars," she replied. "The Inquisitors are looking for Force-Sensitive babies."

"What?!" Kanan responded. "That explains a lot." He looked at Ezra. "We need to hurry. Let's go!"

They entered the building of the designated coordinates and cautiously went down the hallways, being extremely wary of what they would find. They turned and noticed a stuck open door. Kanan pushed it open more. Inside everything was trashed.

"Kanan, I think we're too late," Ezra commented.

Suddenly, there was a groaning. They turned as a Ithorian sat up weakly. Kanan called, "Over here. She's alive." They kneeled down to her. "What's your name?"

"Oora," she answered.

"Save your strength, Oora," Delaia told her.

She then began to speak in worry. She said a word that made Ezra repeat in confusion, "'Pipey'?"

"Her child," Kanan explained. "She thinks they came for her child. Two red blades." The Ithorian continued and the elder Jedi continued his translation, "They didn't get it. She managed to send her child away with a droid."

"I promise you, Oora. We'll find your Pipey," Ezra responded grabbing a doll. He handed the doll to her and she said something in Ithorian.

Delaia helped her sit on the sofa there. "Oora, as soon as you're able to, get to docking bay 12. Okay?" She nodded.

Ezra asked Kanan as they neared walking out, "Kanan, what do they want with her child?"

"Delaia said they were Force-Sensitive. My guess, baby Inquisitors and Sith Lords," he answered.

"Oh. Great," Ezra responded, the end word dripping with sarcasm.

They contacted Zeb who explained he and Chopper had snatched a baby from the Inquisitor's Tie. He asked as Kanan explained his position, _"You're telling me there's another baby out there?"_

Kanan replied, "And it's heading your way. When you find the droid, tell it the mother, Oora, sent you."

" _Understood. On my way,"_ Zeb agreed before going off coms. After a few minutes, they heard Zeb call on the coms, _"Kanan, I found the baby."_

"Already? You're pretty good at this," the Jedi responded.

" _Yeah, I know. I'm taking it back to the ship,"_ Zeb retorted in a bored voice.

"Copy that,"Kanan affirmed.

" _We'll meet you there,"_ Zeb told them before going off coms again. Suddenly after a few seconds, Zeb's voice called in urgency, _"Spectre-1, making it back to the Phantom is not going to happen."_

Kanan looked at Ezra and Delaia who nodded. He then turned to the com, "Copy that, Spectre-4. Where are you?"

" _On the move. Ran into your two friends,"_ Zeb answered. _"We'll be at the tower in the grid nine intersection. Hurry."_

Kanan looked at Delaia and Ezra. "Let's go!" They ran out with that.


	110. Force-Sensitive - Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 107: Force-Sensitive - Part 2

The two Inquisitors stopped outside the tower Zeb had ran into. The female shushed her male friend and they looked up. The male one, Fifth Brother, said, "They are inside."

The female Inquisitor, known as the Seventh Sister, told her probe droid as she activated it, "You will be my eyes out here."

. . .

Meanwhile, Kanan, Ezra, and Delaia were darting for the tower Zeb was at. Once they reached the area, Kanan stated panting a bit, "This is grid nine. Tower should be just up ahead."

Delaia then noticed something and exclaimed as she yanked the two male Jedi, "Kanan, Ezra, stop!"

They noticed one of the probe droids and hid behind a pole. Ezra commented, "This is definitely the place."

It slowly turned away from them and they hurried in without being noticed. They carefully walked around the eerily silent halls of the tower, sensing for the Inquisitors. As well as Zeb and the Youngling. Delaia felt it with Kanan and yanked Ezra back behind a wall keeping themselves silent as Seventh Sister walked by.

When she was gone, they hurried up the steps, Ezra tripping for a moment but caught him. After a moment of running through the halls, they heard Zeb call quietly, "Hey. Over here."

They ran into the room as Delaia asked, "How's the baby?"

"Quiet, for the moment," Zeb answered.

"Let's see him," Ezra stated.

"Wouldn't if I were you," Zeb responded. "It'll just start shrieking again." Ezra walked up to it. He reached to pick it up when it started wailing. Zeb then stated angrily, "I told you not to disturb him."

Delaia touched his shoulder and walked up to the baby. She looked at it with a peaceful face and it calmed down. She picked it up and it giggled happily.

"How did you do that?" Ezra asked. "I was trying to be nice and it got upset.

"Despite appearances, you have a lot of tense emotions in you. Force-Sensitive babies have the ability to sense emotions of others a lot easier than you. So it sensed them and grew distressed. By connecting to it with calm emotions, it calms it down," Delaia explained. "My master has taught me how to be calm in all situations and how to extend that to others."

Kanan then ordered, "Zeb! Get back now!"

Zeb jumped back as a red lightsaber blade went through the floor, barely missing his foot. Another one came through the door. The baby was seeming to getting the others' stressed emotions but was staying calm thanks to Delaia.

"Where to now?" Zeb asked.

"Only one way left," Ezra answered. He and Kanan jumped onto a table before cutting a hole in the roof. The two first Jedi jumped out followed by Delaia who kept the baby's head safe from the hot edges.

Zeb then climbed out, saying, "I've got something they can retrieve." He dropped a grenade down into the hole before they all ran out of the room they had entered. Zeb turned as the grenade came back into the hall. "Move, move!"

Pipey seemed to be getting anxious and Delaia whispered soothing words to it, which calmed it. Kanan then said, "I'm going to try to shake them my way."

"No, Kanan. Use this," Delaia said and chucked him a recording device. "It's a recording of a Ithorian baby's cry that I had gotten back in the Temple when I was younger. Not sure why I kept it, but it helps now. It'll keep them off our trail before leading them to you."

"Okay," Kanan responded. "Thanks." He ran into another level of the hallway while Delaia, Zeb, and Ezra continued their climb up.

He set the crying in a room and played it. It sounded almost exactly like Pipey's crying. He then hurried up to Ezra and the others. When he arrived, Zeb said in a whisper, "Nice plan, but if you noticed we've run out floors!"

"They hunt Jedi, right?" Kanan responded. "Instead of Pipey, let 'em hunt me."

"Don't you mean 'us'?" Ezra asked.

"I need you to help Delaia get the little one out of here," Kanan told him. "And I think I know how. Use the cooling ducts."

"I won't let you face them without me," Ezra argued.

"Hey, you made a promise to return this child to its mother," Kanan retorted. "And the best chance for you to keep it, is for you to help keep Delaia and the baby safe. It won't be easy for her to defend herself with a baby in her arms."

"Ugh… alright," Ezra gave in.

"All great, but as time is at a bit of a premium…" Zeb called quietly as he opened the hatch to the vent.

Ezra climbed in first before Delaia followed, being careful of Pipey's head. The young male Jedi then said, "Don't have too much fun without us."

They then disappeared and Zeb shut the hatch. Kanan said, "May the Force be with you." He and Zeb then darted for it.

. . .

Delaia was behind Ezra with Pipey who was getting a bit restless. Delaia was gently shushing it, trying to keep him calm and at peace. It was luckily keeping him from getting fussy and crying.

Delaia then said, "Ezra, you need to calm down."

"Easier said than done, Delaia," he retorted.

"Well, your ability to connect is stronger than mine and it's reaching Pipey a lot easier," she told him. "So unless you want him crying to need to calm down."

"How do I do that?" he responded.

"Few deep breaths and a quick meditation might help," Delaia responded.

Ezra sighed. He took his deep breaths and closed his eyes to meditate a bit. Pipey seemed to relax when Ezra came out of it. He looked at Delaia more calm and she nodded. "All we need to do now is find a way down," the boy commented. He turned to see the vent headed straight down to another level pretty far. "Okay, Pipey, hold onto Delaia. We're going to go for a little ride." He then slid down. Delaia watched for him to disappear in one direction before following.

Pipey giggled a bit once she landed and began to make her way behind Ezra again making Ezra and Delaia grin at each other. After a bit, they turned around alert as a red blade stuck its way into the vent behind them. After it disappeared, it came back closer to them.

"Let's go," Ezra told his friends as they heard Kanan intervene.

Delaia nodded and they hurried through the vents. Eventually, they managed to find their way out of the building. Delaia told her friend, "We need to get back."

Ezra nodded. He looked at Pipey as they began their like job and said to the baby, "Once we get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Pipey gave a happy coo.

They soon arrived at the docking bay which wouldn't open. Ezra called, "Let us in! Let us in, Chopper!" Nothing. "Paranoid droid…" He then called to Kanan, "The door is locked, Kanan! The door is locked!" He then heard someone aloud that he wasn't excited to hear so close.


	111. Force-Sensitive - Part 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 108: Force-Sensitive - Part 3

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," came Kanan's voice that was yelling and not through coms. They looked to see him and Zeb running at them with the two Inquisitors behind them.

Kanan flipped to the two of them, activating his lightsaber, while Zeb began to shoot at them with his bow rifle. The blasts were ricocheted away and the Fifth Brother then Force pushed the Lasat back and onto the ground.

The Seventh Sister then began to attack Kanan. Ezra went to help, activating his lightsaber, when his master ordered, "No! Stay with Delaia unless necessary!" Ezra sighed but did as he was told, knowing there was no point arguing with Kanan at the moment.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the Fifth Brother grabbed Kanan by his neck using the Force. His fellow Inquisitor then kicked Kanan to the ground. Ezra stood by Delaia, just beyond her and his blade at ready.

"I don't have time to waste on you, child," the Seventh Sister told Ezra before Force pushing him into the wall. They began to make their way towards Delaia who got her lightsaber out and held it at ready. They tried to Force push her, but she planted her feet on the ground in the right spot to make her immovable until she wished it.

Suddenly, the door behind her and her friends finally opened. She looked with Ezra as Ahsoka and Yusei appeared as the Seventh Sister withdrew her mask. The two Jedi both activated their sabers with Ahsoka having pure white ones.

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome," the Seventh Sister commented.

"Delaia, get the Youngling to the ship," Ahsoka told him. She nodded.

"Ezra, get the others up and to the ship, too," Yusei followed. He nodded and the two capable Jedi jumped at the two Inquisitors.

Delaia ran to the ship while Ezra got to the two other rebels who were slowly getting up. "Come on, guys! Guys! Get up! Get up! We gotta get moving!"

Kanan looked as the Fifth Brother landed beside him on the ground. "What about Ahsoka and Yusei?"

"They're doing fine," Ezra answered and they ran for the ship.

Ahsoka and Yusei made a few attacks and defenses at the Seventh Sister and Ahsoka stopped attacking with Yusei for a moment and told the Inquisitor, "I know why you want the children."

"Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?" the female Inquisitor retorted before initiating the full fight again.

Ahsoka and Yusei were caught defending from the Seventh Sister when Yusei noticed her look. He looked behind them with Ahsoka to see the Fifth Brother running up, readying for an attack. Ahsoka pushed the Seventh Sister back with the Force and both Jedi jumped out of the way.

The former Jedi began to fight the Seventh Sister while the Fifth Brother went to attack Yusei. The male Jedi twisted the Inquisitor around and threw him headfirst into a stone pillar, knocking him out for the time being.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka kicked the Seventh Sister back before going on her knees in a meditation position. The Inquisitor she was fighting went to attack, but Ahsoka grabbed her red bladed saber by the hilt. The blades retracted, shocking the female Inquisitor and Ahsoka yanked the lightsaber out of its owner's hands and tossed it to the side. She then Forced pushed the Seventh Sister into the wall hard.

Ahsoka walked up and pointed her white blade at her opponent's throat, saying, "You are beaten."

They heard the sound of Stormtroopers approaching and the Seventh Sister laughed. Three Stormtrooper transport tanks came up. The female Inquisitor snickered and said, "It looks like you are the one that is beaten." She then pulled at her lightsaber, activating it. She pulled it in Yusei's direction to cut his feet but he jumped out of the way in time. She pulled it in a way that it would hit Ahsoka's, but she moved as well. They each landed at a ready position by each other as the Fifth Brother finally got up, activating his blades. "Hm… your captures will please Lord Vader."

They each got a signal and turned as the Phantom took off. Yusei grinned and said, "Tell your master he'll have to wait." Ahsoka ran and Force jumped onto an arch above them, narrowly avoiding getting hit, while Yusei immediately jumped onto it. They they jumped and grabbed onto the opened back door. They swung in as the Stormtroopers began firing at them and the door closed while the Phantom took off.

The mother Ithorian was happily talking to her child while Zeb was holding the other baby. Delaia was by Ezra while they watched the scene. Ahsoka and Yusei were by Kanan who was in the pilot's seat.

"They're Force-sensitive," Yusei stated. "We've seen this before."

"Yes, a Sith Lord attempted the same thing back in the Clone Wars, but the Jedi Order stopped him," Ahsoka added.

"And now there's no Jedi Order to protect them," Kanan responded. They turned to see Chopper holding both of the babies and began spinning them around gently. "Okay, I guess that task falls to us now." He turned back to piloting the ship. Yusei and Ahsoka turned back to the sight in the back of the Phantom before grinning at each other.

. . .

The Seventh Sister and Fifth brother walked to their TIEs which were destroyed and in flames. They turned as a door opened to show the Seventh Sister's probe droid flying in. It landed in its master's hand and replayed a recording of Ezra saying, _"Once we get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_ It then repeated the recording again as the Seventh Sister smirked in success.

The female Inquisitor commented, "We would love to visit you on Garel."


	112. Truth is Not Only Taught by Words Alone

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STAR WARS OR YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

 **Yay! Finally got a new chapter up! I am so sorry this is taking so long. Like I said in the Author's Note, I'm getting overwhelmed with school right now. Thanks, college! I'm writing these out whenever I have the time and am trying to get them to you guys as fast as possible. I promise, I am trying my best to get these out.**

 **Also, I am having a difficult time deciding how to end this story with an ending that'll please all of us. If you have any ideas that you might like to see as an ending to this massive novel, let me know them through PMs! I'll see if they'll work into my story. Who knows? It might even be written.**

 **Anyway, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I'm just getting stuck with jobs, school, and other life problems. Hopefully this summer, it'll be easier to write this story and finally finish it up.**

 **For now, though, let's get to this chapter!**

Chapter 109: Truth is Not Only Taught by Words Alone

Ezra stepped into Delaia's room. She seemed to be meditating. But she looked at him calmly.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Ezra asked.

"Not at all," Delaia answered standing up. "I was just meditating."

"About what?" Ezra questioned.

"Just… clearing my head," Delaia explained. "Hasn't Kanan taught you that clearing your mind and meditation helps you connect to the Force?"

"I mean, a bit, yeah," Ezra replied. "But we usually meditate when something bad is on our minds."

Delaia grinned. "Well, my master taught me that meditating even when it doesn't seem like you need to can really help you. And it does. Even if it's the middle of a battle."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked. "How can you meditate for even a second in the middle of the battle?"

"Plenty of Jedi have done it, Ezra. When they need to call upon the Force for a little extra power, they meditate for a brief moment, centering their energy," Delaia explained. "Then, they use that energy and the power lended to them by the Force as an advantage."

"Yusei sure knows a lot about the Force," Ezra commented.

"He's learned how to understand the Force," Delaia replied. "In ways even I barely understand."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"Yusei, Master Obi-Wan, and Master Yoda all learned a very hard and rare technique with the Force. It took Yusei a while to master it, but he did," Delaia began. "I'm not sure if my master would want me to talk about it, though."

"Come on," Ezra called proddingly. "I can keep a secret."

Delaia sighed in amusement and submission. "Some people who have become one with the Force can still find ways to commune with us. To certain Jedi, there's only a certain extent. But to Yusei, who completed the training, he can talk with those who have passed on and become one with the Force. But only certain people."

"Like who?" Ezra asked.

"For instance, Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Delaia suggested. "Whenever Master Qui-Gon is willing, and he usually is, and Yusei needs advice, Yusei can talk with Master Qui-Gon and speak to him."

"How did Yusei manage to learn that?" Ezra asked.

"A lot of meditation and delving into the deepest corners of his mind, overcoming powerful feelings that he never acknowledged," Delaia answered. "Some of these feelings could be bad, and some others could be good. But you have to find yourself at a balance. And you have to fully connect yourself with the Force, at all times."

"Is that how Yusei is calm all the time? He overcame these trials and can fully connect to the Force now?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Delaia answered. "And when he dies, he'll be similar to Master Qui-Gon. Only much more able. He'll be able to commune to those who still live, like you or Kanan. Even if you haven't had the training."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yeah. It'll probably be a bit weird at first, though," she replied.

"Have you learned to do that?" Ezra asked.

"Well, I'm not as thoroughly trained as Yusei is. But I can talk to Master Qui-Gon and, when he dies, Yusei. But I have a ways to go before I'd be able to talk to you without you having the training," Delaia explained.

"Would Yusei be willing to train me?" Ezra asked.

Delaia gave him a grin. "That depends. Are you willing to spend more hours training and meditating than ever before?"

"I mean, I could try. But the rebellion needs us a lot more and-" Ezra was cut off by the other Padawan

"Do or do not. There is no try."

"Right, sorry," Ezra responded.

Delaia laughed. "I understand you want to learn this trick, Ezra. But it takes a lot more than just power with the Force to be able to do this. It takes dedication and, most of all, patience. And last I heard, patience was not your strong point."

"I can be patient," he argued. "It's just a matter of when I have to be patient."

"You should always be patient with everything, Ezra," Delaia retorted. She sighed a bit. "If you've seen my master like I have, you would see that the key to making good decisions isn't just what you make in the matter of the moment. If you are always patient with yourself and those around you, good things will come for you."

"She's right, Ezra," Yusei's voice cut in. They turned to him. "Heard you talking in here."

"But why is it so important to be patient? I mean, sometimes you have to make decisions on the fly, right?" the male Padawan asked.

"The decisions you make, Ezra, decide who you become," Yusei began. "Yes, you may have to make certain decisions on the fly if the situation comes to it. But you make them with patience and a clear mind. Be impatient and try to take the quick and easy path, and it'll lead you to ruin."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember, Ezra, Vader took the quick and easy path for power. He was impatient since the Council had not made him a Jedi Master, yet. He wanted that status of power. And then his vision of Padme happened, and he grew impatient, trying to hastily find a way to save her," Yusei began. "Instead of being patient and looking for another way to save her, Vader took the quick and easy path. The path to become a Sith."

The teenage boy went wide eyed. "So that's why Kanan is always so focused on teaching me patience and discipline…"

"Patience is a key component to avoiding becoming a Sith," Yusei responded. "You have many paths ahead of you, Ezra. Some may be to a road you would hope for. But every decision you make affects someone else. In the living, and in the Force. Listen to Kanan and I, Ezra. Be patient with every decision you make. If at all possible, try to avoid making ones that you know may be wrong but you feel you have to for the situation. Never take the path of a Sith, Ezra." The boy looked down. "As Master Yoda once said, 'In the end, cowardliness is the way of the Sith.' They look for a quick way to power. So they look to using emotions that are quick but powerful: Anger, fear, sadness, hate… All of these fuel the Dark Side's power. But all only last for so long. When you find you can no longer hold onto those feelings, the strength of the Dark Side that you gain falls as well. It may be a quick way, but it's a trap and it leads to a dead end."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Yusei responded.

"Yusei, how did you master that ability that Delaia was talking about? The ability to talk to the living after you die," Ezra asked.

"I can only really talk to those who are strong with the Force," he replied. "And I'm guessing Delaia told you this, but it took a great deal of deep meditation. Delving into the deepest regions of my mind, facing demons and feelings I had never thought I had. It wasn't easy, Ezra. Most Jedi couldn't accomplish it. That's why only Master Qui-Gon, Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, and I can do it. No other Jedi had fully accomplished it. I taught Leo, Luna, and Delaia enough where they could contact and commune with me a lot easier. But the training was hard enough for them, then. I wasn't about to let them go the full course. It was too much."

"Then why not train Delaia the fullest now?" Ezra asked. "Or me. I'm sure I could handle it. I've handled so much on my own already."

"I know, Ezra. And I want to. But this isn't your normal Jedi training," Yusei replied. "I will know when you're really strong enough. Not in physical power, but in your mind. And if you aren't strong enough, the repercussions can have drastic effects. To an extent, as bad as improperly completing the Trials could be."

"How bad could the Trials get, Master?" Delaia asked. "I heard the Trial of Flesh could lead to death or dismemberment. But what about the others?"

"Each trial was different with its own repercussion if failed," Yusei replied. "The Trial of Flesh, like you said could lead to something as bad as death. Others could lead to a complete mental breakdown, if failed." Ezra looked down a bit. "The Trials were dangerous, especially to a Padawan who is being put through those tests." The Jedi Knight looked at Ezra. "I understand that may seem like a lot to you, Ezra, but that's why it was easier for the Jedi Order when they took in Younglings when they were three or four." The male Padawan looked at him shocked. "Yes, Ezra. When a Youngling is found, they are offered to join the Jedi Order between the ages of three and four. If they accept, which they usually do, they were taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and trained."

"When they were three or four? Did they even know their parents?" the boy asked, seeming upset.

"Don't get this wrong, Ezra. It wasn't like they never saw their family again," Yusei replied. He looked at the Jedi Knight shocked. "If the Youngling really needed it in the beginning, they were allowed to see their families for a bit. The Younglings knew they had to focus on training, though. And they tend to quickly find the Jedi as their true family." Ezra looked at Delaia and she nodded at him.

"You weren't around at that time, Ezra. Back then, things were much simpler, even during the war," Delaia told him.

"Yusei, your planet doesn't know about planets outside your homeworld, right?" Ezra asked. He nodded. "How did you decide to leave all you knew behind and go somewhere no one else had ever thought of?"

"It wasn't an easy choice," Yusei told him. "But I knew if I stayed, I risked putting those I cared about in danger from me and others. I wanted to protect them. And I knew that I had to go with the Jedi in order to protect them. And eventually, all those in the galaxy."

Ezra looked down a bit. "How can you handle that much weight on your shoulders so well? The thought that everyone I ever know and care about, the thought I need to help my homeworld out… It feels like a heavy weight on me," he stated. "Like I need to finish this and help my people. But you have the weight of protecting the entire galaxy."

"Ezra, you can either see it as a weight that you'll struggle to hold and get off, or you can see it as a challenge that you have to do your best to overcome," Yusei responded. The boy looked at him shocked. "A Jedi never looks at something that seems like a burden as a burden. They look at it as a challenge that you must overcome. Jedi are duty-bound to protect all in the galaxy. We learn that at a young age. And while it may seem as a weight to some, a Jedi sees it as a lifelong job that they would never wish otherwise."

"Because protecting others is protecting yourself," Ezra responded.

"Yes," Yusei answered. "Because you're giving those you protect another chance for hope. A great Master once told me, 'A single chance is a galaxy of hope.' If you give one person even a chance at a better life, it's a galaxy's worth of hope to them. And that's what the Jedi strive for. Instead of giving fear to others, like the Sith and Empire, we give them hope when it is their darkest of times. Like you did in that message, Ezra."

"That's what the rebellion is for, too. To give those who feel they can't fight back hope," he stated. "Just as a Jedi should."

"Exactly," Yusei responded.

"Yusei, I've been meaning to tell you and Kanan. Last night, I had a vision of my parents. I was trying to figure it out. My first instinct was to run to Kanan and tell him, but…" Ezra trailed off.

"You're uncertain of what was seen is true," Yusei finished. Ezra nodded. "A vision can be clouded by your emotions, Ezra. You want to see your parents again. You want to know what happened to them. Maybe the Force was trying to tell you how to find your answers." The boy Padawan looked at him shocked. "Just remember, Ezra, those we are connected to never leave us. Your parents are still with you. Even if you can't see them."

"How are they with me if I can't see them?" Ezra asked.

"Remember how I said I lost my parents when I was a baby?" Yusei asked and the boy nodded. "I still am connected to them. The bond I had with them, it's still with me. They're still by my side. Even my friends who are alive and are on my homeworld. They may not be physically at my side. But their bonds are with me. And the bond you have with your parents, no matter if you're a galaxy apart from them, it's still there. With you. And it always will be."

"How do you know that?" Ezra asked.

"I know it from personal experience. And the knowledge of the Force," Yusei replied. Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Remember, Ezra, the Force is in all living things. It connects each one of us to every single person in the galaxy. An energy field that surrounds and penetrates all living and nonliving beings, connecting them together. When we die, no matter whether it be a Jedi or someone like Sato, our energy doesn't disappear. It merely transforms into the Force. No matter where your parents are, no matter what happened to them, they're still connected to you, Ezra. In your bonds and in the Force."

"Thanks, Yusei," he responded. "I needed to hear that. So, should I follow this vision? Or should I leave it be?"

"That, Ezra, is up to you," he answered.

The male Padawan looked down a bit, in thought. "I need to find out what exactly happened to my parents. Where they are. If I don't know and ignore this, it may haunt me forever."

"Then go talk to Kanan and Hera," Yusei told them. "They're in the Ghost's living room, talking about potential base locations." Ezra ran out.

Delaia stepped beside him. "Is that really a good idea, Master?"

"Only so many lessons can be taught through words alone, Delaia," he replied. "No matter what Ezra finds as the truth, he'll have to confront what I just told him about the bonds and the Force between his parents and him. And that's a lesson he'll have to learn on his own, or with his own master's help."

"Do you think his parents are alive anymore?" she asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "Unfortunately, I don't. I heard of a breakout at a deep Imperial prison that happened shortly after Ezra's message. And if I heard right, Ezra's parents sacrificed themselves to get the rest of the prisoners out."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Delaia asked.

"For one, Delaia, I'm not one hundred-percent sure it was _his_ parents that sacrificed themselves," Yusei replied. "And like I said, there are some lessons and information that need to be taught from experience."

"Yes, Master," she agreed.

"Now, let's go meet with Ahsoka and Sato. I have a bad feeling of something coming," Yusei replied. She nodded and they walked out.


End file.
